Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia
by Lira Garbo
Summary: Nunca digas que no puedes sufrir más,Hermione no sabe cómo, pero Malfoy encuentra siempre la manera de que la frase se cumpla. Hermione pelea por su vida, que está sólo en manos de Draco Malfoy.
1. Atrapada

Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia  
  
Summary: Hermione Granger es secuestrada por los mortifagos de Voldemort, en su lucha para eliminar a los Sangre Sucia. Para poder seguir sobreviviendo tendrá que pelear con los enemigos de su alrededor. El más peligroso, Draco Malfoy.  
  
¡¡¡ Regreso!!! Esto es sólo la introducción explicativa. Espero que disfruten.  
  
1. Atrapada  
  
Le dolía la cabeza. Un dolor intenso en la parte posterior de su nuca palpitaba fuertemente.  
  
Tenía la boca seca, los labios quemados. Un pitido agudo en sus oídos y dolor, mucho dolor extendiéndose por su cuerpo.  
  
Los ojos los tenía cerrados. No podía abrirlos, no podía, le escocían. Al fin lo consiguió. Se frotó con la mano. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.  
  
¿Dónde estaría? Las sienes la martirizaban. Flexionó la rodilla y sintió un pinchazo recorriendo su pierna. Se enderezó. Dolor sintió de nuevo.  
  
Frío, tenía frío. Consiguió trabajosamente ponerse de pie, después de caerse, colocándose un poco encorvada. Al colocarse bien un escalofrío recorrió su espalda acabando en un estremecimiento.  
  
Estaba sola. Ni Harry, ni Ron, nadie, solo ella, Hermione Granger.  
  
Se intentó tapar con la túnica pues sentía su cuerpo helándose. Sin embargo, su túnica de Gryffindor estaba rasgada y rota. Palpó en su bolsillo. Su varita no estaba. Se la habían quitado.  
  
Sus marrones ojos miraron la estancia. Todo estaba oscuro. Tan sólo unas antorchas lúgubres colgadas en la pared iluminaban el suelo, proyectando las sombras de las llamas.  
  
Miró a su alrededor. Una cúpula de cristal dejaba ver un negro cielo con nubarrones lluviosos. Era un castillo. Unas vidrieras de color verde en distintas tonalidades cubrían las paredes.  
  
A Hermione aquello le recordó a una prisión con barrotes de oro. Todo tan majestuoso y tan terrorífico a la vez.  
  
- Por fin has despertado.  
  
Fue como si un torrente helado le congelara la sangre en un segundo. La voz le hizo estremecerse. Una voz que conocía muy bien. Esa voz. Su voz.  
  
- Malfoy. - masculló.  
  
La garganta le ardía, llena de rabia.  
  
Se volvió, quedando ante una larga escalera con pequeños escalones tapizados con una tela en color rojo sangre, con los apoya brazos dorados, y en ella, su presencia malévola.  
  
Draco Malfoy sonrió cínicamente.  
  
Su sola presencia consiguió agitar más aún a Hermione.  
  
No había cambiado respecto al tiempo. Ahora, con diecisiete años, seguía pareciendo más mayor. Su cabello rubio platinado le daba un alo atractivo y a la vez misterioso y en el centro de su pálido rostro, dos grises y helados ojos se abrían como dos diamantes en la nieve, reluciendo con una brillantez extraordinaria. Había crecido mucho y de una forma muy normal. Su cuerpo ya no dejaba ver rastros infantiles o propios de la adolescencia, ya su transformación había dado el acto final, dando paso a una mueca casi idéntica a la de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
El Slytherin bajó un peldaño, suavemente, con mucha elegancia.  
  
- Granger, ¿qué tal te encuentras? Es todo un honor para las de tu calaña estar aquí.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva y apretó el puño apretando sus finas uñas contra su piel.  
  
Sentía más que nunca una presión enorme en la vena de su cuello, como si de un momento a otro fuera a estallar.  
  
- ¡No mereces vivir! - gritó llena de rabia.  
  
El rubio siguió bajando lentamente, observándola, con una mueca de triunfo en su rostro, con la misma arrogancia que siempre le había caracterizado.  
  
Miró a Hermione clavándole sus profundos ojos grises:  
  
- Tienes...muy mal aspecto. - dijo con una mueca de asco.  
  
- Ah.. -suspiró. - ¿Qué aspecto quieres que tenga, Malfoy?  
  
- Un aspecto decente para ver al Señor Oscuro.  
  
El Señor Oscuro, Voldemort. Se estremeció. Draco Malfoy lo notó. Parecía más divertido que nunca, parecía que aquello le gustaba.  
  
- Granger, tranquila. Si cooperas, tu muerte será sin dolor. Te daremos ese, aliciente.  
  
- No me asustas. -su voz parecía fuerte y serena. Tenía ese poder.  
  
- Ya veo.  
  
El chico rodó los ojos examinando a Hermione con descaro. Hermione se sintió incómoda al sentir la fuerte presión de sus ojos sobre ella.  
  
- Sabes...Granger.  
  
Pronunciaba las sílabas de tal forma que a Hermione le recordaba el murmullo sigiloso de una serpiente deslizándose sutilmente sobre el suelo.  
  
- Es una lástima que sólo seas una sangre sucia...Podría hacer muchas cosas contigo.  
  
- Antes la muerte que estar contigo.  
  
- Tampoco te daría muchas opciones para decidir. Acatarías mi voluntad.  
  
- Jamás.  
  
- No me desafíes. Con solo mover un dedo puedo destruirte.  
  
Le miró intentando no lanzarse a él y matarlo, intentando controlarse.  
  
- Ellos me encontrarán.  
  
- ¿Quiénes? ¿Potter y Weasley?  
  
Sonrió, maligno. Y rió a carcajadas.  
  
- Morirás antes.  
  
El silencio incompasivo trajo más frío.  
  
El Slytherin se dio la vuelta, ignorando a Hermione y, ésta, de repente, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la cogían de la nada.  
  
Gritó pero no le sirvió para nada. Creyó oír unas risas que se trasladaron a su mente, estallando en ella.  
  
Todo se convirtió en sombras, negrura y penumbra. Sentía miedo, rabia, y dolor.  
  
Antes de poder seguir pensando, oyó el sonido de una puerta y, la lanzaron a la boca del lobo, tan negra que ni siquiera supo donde cayó.  
  
Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que seguía doliéndole. Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y se mordió el labio, repasando mentalmente su norma, no llorar.  
  
Pensó que se volvería loca allí encerrada, junto con su soledad.  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí?  
  
Levantó la cabeza velozmente y miró hacia los lados. Esa voz. Una voz femenina y...conocida.  
  
- ¿Lavender?  
  
Sintió un arrebato de alegría repentina.  
  
- ¡Hermione!  
  
Su amiga de Hogwarts se abrazó a ella con fuerza. La oscuridad impedía que se observaran mutuamente pero, en aquel instante, algo más potente las unía.  
  
Sentir el contacto humano de nuevo, tras haber sentido en su propia piel el más inhumano, le trajo de vuelta sus sentimientos ocultos. Quiso llorar con aquella amiga, pero se dijo a sí misma que había que conservar la cordura, la calma, aunque estuvieran allí...convervarla o al menos, imitarla.  
  
- ¡No sabes qué alegría me da...no sabes...! - sollozó Lavender abraza a ella.  
  
- Tranquila. - murmuró Hermione. - Ya no vas a estar sola, yo voy a estar contigo.  
  
Acarició suavemente su cabello, sus finos hilos negros se habían convertido en una maraña de nudos secos.  
  
Hermione se mordió el labio y le susurró palabras apaciguadoras.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo...llevas aquí? - se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
- No lo sé. Creo que unos cuatro días. Sí. Cuatro. Hoy...hoy..es lunes. Me trajeron el viernes, después de cenar. Me acosté y al despertar vi la cara de..uno de ellos.  
  
La gryffindor resopló nerviosa. Aún sentía miedo. La castaña lo sintió en el tono agitado de su voz.  
  
- Y..¿tu? ¿Cómo te cogieron?  
  
- Recibí una carta de Ron. Decía que huyera, que me marchara lo antes posible de donde estuviera y..que corriera a la Madrigera, que allí estaría a salvo. Y..de repente, todo se volvió confuso. - un quebrido se le escapó de la garganta y se llevó una mano a ella. - No veía nada, llamaba a mis padres, no estaban. Luego me..golpearon. - se tocó con las yemas de los dedos la nuca. - Todo...se convirtió en oscuridad.  
  
Podía sentir en sus manos el tacto del pergamino, la letra mal hecha de Ron, la angustia de sus palabras. Tenía que haber sido más rápida. Tonta, tenía que haber huido sin pensar en nada más que salvarse. Y ahora, estaba allí, atrapada.  
  
De repente, algo se abrió. Una luz odiosa penetró sus sombras, invadiendo su paz por la peor pesadilla.  
  
Lavender aferró su mano a la de ella pero, algo agarró a Hermione por los hombros y, de un tirón, se separaron.  
  
Sintió la violencia con que la llevaban, eran dos.  
  
Abandonaron la habitación oscura y caminaron velozmente por un largo pasillo, que a Hermione le pareció interminable.  
  
Le empezaba a doler toda la columna pero, no daría ninguna muestra de debilidad, al menos mientras su cuerpo se lo permitiese.  
  
La luz estaba distribuida por numerosas antorchas que ardían en la pared. A pesar de todo, la castaña sentía en su cuerpo una extraña sensación de frío y miedo, de desesperación, dudas, confusión...  
  
Se detuvieron. Hermione alzó la cabeza y vio ante sí una puerta negra con unas letras en color verde escarlata y una serpiente dibujada en el centro.  
  
Sabía a donde la llevaban. Apretó con vigor sus manos y se preparó para lo que le esperaba.  
  
De pronto el aire mismo cambió, pareció tener otro aroma y otro color. Hermione no supo distinguirlo. Los dos hombres vestidos de negro, la sentaron en una superficie dura, una silla de madera.  
  
La luz comenzó a esclarecerse y pudo observar que la habitación tenía las paredes pintadas de un tono rojo muy oscuro y el tapiz del suelo era verde, también oscuro.  
  
Por un momento pensó en desviar la mirada y clavarla en el suelo pero, una figura se postró delante de él y se lo impidió.  
  
- Habla.  
  
- No sé nada.  
  
- Conmigo no juegues, sangre sucia, sabemos que colaboras con la Orden y con Dumbledore. Y, que sabes donde está.  
  
- No lo sé.  
  
- ¡Te he dicho...! - gritó el individuo.  
  
- Lucius...  
  
Esa voz, parecía que se te clavaban cuchillos, era tan sigilosa, tan maliciosa a la vez, tan malévola que no parecía humana.  
  
Se oyó el sonido leve de algo arrastrándose, Hermione no lo pudo ver pues su vista estaba fija en el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy que seguía frente a ella.  
  
Lentamente se apartó. Algo avanzaba hacia ella. Cogió aire, no podrían con ella.  
  
- Hay que dejar que el tiempo pase.  
  
La voz volvió a golpearla hasta el punto de que los vellos se le pusieron de punta y la sangre parecía no fluir dentro de su cuerpo.  
  
- El tiempo lo mata todo.  
  
Hermione podía sentir una nueva sombra, más alargada, cerniéndose ante ella. Creía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Su corazón iba a más de mil por hora, sentía desfallecerse.  
  
- Y estoy seguro que colaborará. La atenderemos bien, para que se sienta como en casa...  
  
Tan sarcastico, tan irónico, él...  
  
Le tapo toda luz y algo como un imán hizo a Hermione mirarlo pero, no veía nada, solo su cuerpo, difuminado y una mancha negra tapando su rostro.  
  
- ¿Sabes quién soy?  
  
- Voldemort.  
  
Lucius soltó un quejido. Por primera vez, Hermione distinguió algo de entre la borrosa negrura de su cara, una sonrisa.  
  
- Muy bien.  
  
La sombra se apartó, produciendo en Hermione una sensación de alivio.  
  
- Ahora, te trataremos bien. Pero, tiene que acompañarte alguien.Fuera te espera tu guía. Tal vez estés demasiado confusa, aún. Buena suerte, nos veremos mañana.  
  
De nuevo, los dos hombres la cogieron y, la sacaron de la habitación.  
  
Se sentía muy cansada y apesumbrada. Quería volver a su casa, dormir de nuevo, tranquila, en su cama, besar a sus padres, hablar con Ron y Harry. No tenía que estar allí, no quería estar allí.  
  
Fuera, estaba su acompañante. Con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- No puede ser, ¿tú otra vez?  
  
- Yo siempre ahí, Granger.  
  
Draco Malfoy la miraba con sus ojos grises, sin pestañear, malévolo.  
  
- Soy la peor de tus pesadillas.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Bueno....Nuevo fic, nuevo método, nuevo casi todo, excepto los protagonistas.  
  
Como han visto, iban a cursar 7º curso en Hogwarts por lo que tienen diecisiete años.  
  
Prisionera de un sangre limpia se adelantó a El pianista, además ya quería publicar algo, con necesidad urgente. Espero que el fic les guste porque, la temática es fuerte.  
  
Se trata ni más ni menos que de aguantar la tortura que supone estar en una prisión de "Sangres sucias", dirigida por "Sangres limpias".  
  
A medida que avance el fic podrán observar más subtramas y misterios.  
  
Les auguro una historia emocionante, o eso intentaré.  
  
Espero que me dejen un review con las impresiones¡  
  
Os quiere...  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
"Cada uno besa temblando la mano que nos encadena" - Voltaire. 


	2. Jaula de oro

Prisionera de un sangre limpia  
  
Afrodita: Hola mi niña¡ jeje, ¿Te gusta? Pues la puse de pasada, :P no sabía que poner, la vi y la puse ;) Me alegro que te guste. Ay, ¡qué bien! :D La verdad que estaba muy nerviosa esperando la reacción que causaría. Gracias, muchas gracias, pero, ya ves...puede pintar mucho y..al final, jeje. Pues sí, Draco malo y malo de verdad, no te lo puedes ni imaginar. ;) Tranqui, no eres la única obsesionada con él. ¡Ya somos 2! jeje, un besazo¡  
  
Jenny/Jade: Hola amiga! Jeje, ¡me alegro de que te guste!Síguela porque puede dar mucho de sí! Un besazo!  
  
Zeisse:Hola¡ Gracias¡ ;) Una introducción :# jeje, gracias¡ ;) me alegro de que tu también te apuntes ;) :P jeje, enga, muchos besos¡  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola¡ Gracias¡ Jeje, ¿sí? Intrigoso, no? :P:D Anda, es verdad¡ Espero que te guste tanto como el otro ;) JAjajjaa, una trama muy interesante y con mucho juego. (Aunque con Draco y HErm, todo tiene juego, jijiji XD) Un besazo¡¡¡  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola¡ No importa lo largo que sea el review, lo importante es lo que diga en él. ;) Jeje, el primer capítulo, no sabes describirlo? Yo sí, introducción,jejeje ;) Esto es solo el principio, un pequeño, aperitivo para que te metas en la historia. Muchas gracias¡¡¡ Un besazo¡¡¡  
  
Uialwen: Hola guapa! JEje, tu lo has dicho ,espero que no sea el último ;) Bueno, yo me lo imaginaba así. Hermione es una parte muy importante para Harry Potter, su mejor amiga y Voldemort sabe que ella sabe mucho de la Orden y, encima, es una "sangre sucia", perfecto. Jeje, ¿sí? Buah, yo igual, dejé mis libros por los fics de Harry Potter XD jeje, un besazo¡¡¡  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola linda!! jejeje, sí, se augura eso :P No tengo tiempo! No sé como lo voy a perder :P jeje, intentaré sacarlo de donde sea. Un besazo¡  
  
J@ina: Hola linda! Jeje, pues sí, promete ;) Lavender siempre me pareció un personaje tierno y creí que sería bonito que Hermione encontrara a una amiga entre tanta crueldad. Sí, Malfoy se desarrollará en la historia y te auguro un Draco malo, no bueno. O por lo menos...al principio :PUn beso¡  
  
Shiro2: Hola guapa!! Me alegro de que te guste el principio. Pues sí, Draco malo y cruel da mucho morbo, verdad? jjajaja, me motivo yo solita :P jeje, bueno, espero que te siga gustado, un beso!  
  
Bulmi Hidaka: Me alegro mucho!! Espero que te siga gustando! Un besazo!  
  
2. Jaula de oro  
  
Sentía una congoja en el pecho. Una sensación de rabia e impotencia que se cebaba una y otra vez con él.  
  
La culpa lo inundaba. Sí, él tenía toda la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que haber ido personalmente, no, una burda carta. Sus mejores ideas siempre destruyéndolo todo. Si hubiera ido a por ella, ¿qué le costaba? Si hubiera ido, no la habría perdido.  
  
Miró al vacío, clavando su mirada azul en algún recóndito lugar, mucho más lejos de aquel espacio. En sus pensamientos solo estaba ella, su recuerdo frágil y hermoso, peligroso, a la vez.  
  
Sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, de buscarla, una necesidad urgente de abrazarla y confesarle tantas cosas ocultas...Cada vez se convencia más de que la quería, y mucho.  
  
No sabía cuándo pero, se había dado cuenta, al verla, al mirarla a los ojos, al estar cerca de ella...tan solo al pensarla, se ponía nervioso.  
  
Agachó la cabeza y apoyó una mano en la pared.  
  
¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué le podría estar ocurriendo? Sentía tanta impotencia en el cuerpo, y tanto odio...  
  
- Ron.  
  
El pelirrojo giró la cabeza y vio como un chico alto con gafas redondas se acercaba a él y colocaba una mano en su hombro, al tiempo que él volvía a agachar la nuca y bajar la mirada.  
  
- Ha sido por mi culpa, Harry. - dijo apesumbrado.  
  
- No, Ron, tú no tienes la culpa, ni tú, ni nadie. Sabíamos que podía pasar.  
  
- ¡Por eso! ¡Por eso! ¡Por eso debimos haberla protegido! - gritó con histeria. - Ahora es tarde. ¿Qué le ocurrirá? ¿Dónde la tendrán? ¡Maldita sea!  
  
Golpeó con fuerza la pared, haciéndose daño en el puño. Su sangre se agolpó y explotó, cayendo veloz por su mano, resbalando por su brazo hasta caer con una gota a la pared.  
  
- Cálmate.  
  
- ¡Qué me calme, qué me calme! ¡No puedes pedirme eso!  
  
- Todos lo estamos pasando mal.  
  
- ¡Yo más que ninguno! ¡La quiera! ¡Ella lo es todo para mí! Y ni siquiera he tenido el valor para confesárselo. ¡No lo entiendes!  
  
El joven de cabello azabache dio un grito y cogió por las solapas de la túnica a Ron, obligándolo a mirarlo fijamente.  
  
- No creas que no sé lo que es. No eres al único que le importa Hermione.  
  
Se quedaron sumidos en un frío silencio, sin apartar la vista, el uno del otro, enfrentados comos dos enemigos en su lucha, aunque quizá fueran los mejores amigos.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron al oír una tercera voz entre ellos. Una figura atravesó el umbral de la puerta, acercándose a ellos. Era Remus Lupin.  
  
- Chicos, debemos mantener la calma.  
  
El Weasley intentó hablar pero el licántropo se lo impidió hablando antes que él.  
  
- La Orden está trabajando lo más rápido posible. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Solo pido vuestra colaboración.  
  
- Todo para encontrarla. - Harry soltó a Ron y dio un paso al frente.  
  
- Cuento con vosotros. - asintió Lupin.  
  
- Sólo espero.. -suspiró Ron. - Que esté bien...  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Asco, sentía un sentimiento tan repugnante hacia él. Habría deseado matarlo con sus propias manos por el daño que había causado, y por el odio que le tenía. Lo odiaba, a él, a toda su familia, a todo lo que le rodeaba.  
  
Lo odiaba, como no odiaba a nadie más, solo a él, con toda la fuerza de su corazón.  
  
Escarbó con los ojos cada zona que vislumbró. Estaba convencida que tenía que escapar rápido, antes de que la volvieran a interrogar.  
  
Miró hacia un pasillo oscuro, entre las fantasgóricas figuras que se dibujaban con las sombras y la humedad, que se le calaba en el cuerpo.  
  
Draco iba a su lado, vigilándola aunque fingiendo total indiferencia. Sabía bien que aquella chica era importante, un testigo clave, la llamaban, alguien que podía conducirles a la misma morada que buscaban anhelantes. Y, por ello, no podía dejar que escapara o que hiciera alguna tontería, se jugaba mucho.  
  
- Vamos, Granger.  
  
Hermione le clavó sus ojos marrones, chocando contra su barrera de hielo.  
  
- Tendrás hambre.  
  
- Prefiero morirme de hambre antes que comer junto a ti.  
  
El Slytherin tosió levemente y se mesó su rubio cabello distraídamente.  
  
- Tranquila, sangre sucia, no tendrás el honor de comer conmigo. Hay que tratarte bien pero, no tantos privilegios.  
  
- Eres asqueroso y repugnante, la peor criatura de la tierra o del infierno.  
  
- Cuida tus palabras, Granger. Mi paciencia tiene un límite y te recuerdo que soy Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Un sucio mortifago.  
  
Draco se paró en seco y sonrió con malicia.  
  
- Sí, mortifago. Pero, ¿acaso es un crimen matar a sangres sucias como tú? ¿No son más repugnantes y asquerosos que yo? Creo que te confundes.  
  
- Sabes que acabaría contigo si tuviera la oportunidad, que solo te defiende este castillo y la despreciable alimaña que te protege.  
  
- No tendrás ninguna oportunidad, porque, simplemente, morirás pronto. Algo te matará antes que yo.  
  
La cogió violentamente por un brazo, con tanta fuerza que Hermione profirió un grito de dolor, curvandose su rostro mezclado con sus sentimientos.  
  
- Mientras tanto, intenta no estorbarme. Si quieres que tu estancia concluya sin tener que utilizar la tortura.  
  
Apretó aún más furiosamente. La blanca piel de Hermione se tornó de un color rojo intenso, era la sangre agolpada bajo su piel.  
  
El rubio la soltó repentinamente. Hermione se tocó con los dedos en la zona que le dolía y entrecerró los ojos.  
  
- Si no quieres obligarme a volver a hacerlo, no titubees ante mis decisiones y acata mis órdenes. - dijo imperturbable.  
  
Volvió a caminar. Hermione lo siguió. Llegaron hasta una nueva puerta. Parecía que aquel castillo lo encerraba todo bajo llave, detrás de puertas oscuras e interminables pasillos.  
  
Draco sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apuntó a la cerradura de la puerta. Susurró unas palabras, en voz muy baja, casi inperceptibles para Hermione y ésta se abrió.  
  
- Adelante. - dijo señalando el camino con la mano.  
  
La Gryffindor avanzó lentamente hasta atravesar la estancia.  
  
Abrió la boca al ver donde se encontraba.  
  
- Que disfrutes de tu comida.  
  
Y tras de sí, la puerta se cerró suavemente. Hermione miró atrás y, vanamente, rodeó el picaporte con la mano, sabiendo que no se abriría. Tiró y no consiguió nada más que aceptar sus conclusiones.  
  
Respiró hondamente, sintiendo una pequeña sacudida en su interior. Sus pasos sonaban como el rumor sedoso de las hojas volando.  
  
Ante ella, una larga mesa de cristal estaba situada en el centro de la habitación, tan oscura como las demás aunque, sus paredes, pintadas de azul claro metálico, daban una sensación algo extraña al lugar rústico.  
  
La mesa estaba llena de platos de plata, con multitud de variedades alimenticias. Frutas, carnes, pescados, salsas, bebidas, verduras...de un solo vistazo, Hermione observó sus platos preferidos.  
  
Aquello era una tentación difícil, muy difícil de resistir.  
  
Algo gruñó en su estómago, era su voz hambrienta después de tanto tiempo sin probar bocado.  
  
No, no debía, no debía comer nada que allí se fabricara, podía contener veneno o pociones o algo peor. De todas maneras, algo hecho por un mortifago o algo relacionado con ello, le daba naúseas.  
  
Pero, en aquel momento, sus prejucios quedaron apartados pues, sentía una presión inaguantable en su ser. No podía oír ni a su misma razón, gritándole un "No" que no escucharía.  
  
Y en aquella mesa, una silla, en el pico más alejado. Una silla, un ofrecimiento.  
  
No pudo resistir la insistencia, aquella presión era más fuerte, era como un imán que la atraía sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Rodeó de nuevo el cristal rectángular y, se paró frente a un plato pequeño que portaba una sola cosa, una manzana roja.  
  
Sonrió, muchas veces había oído el cuento de Blancanieves. La muchacha a la que su madrastra envenenaba con una manzana y que despertaba poco después con el primer beso de amor.  
  
Aquello era otra burla. Pero, no podía negarse. Alzó su fina mano, aún dolorida, como el resto de ella y sintió el olor del fruto embriagando sus sentidos, su vista pareció nublarse con él. Estaba mojada, empapada en agua, que resbalaba por sus dedos. La alzó en el aire y la miró, tan roja como la fresa más madura y la acercó lentamente hacia sus labios. Abrió la boca despacio, cerró los ojos y la mordió.  
  
El sabor dulce de la manzana recorrió su boca como el más dulce de los fuegos prohibidos. El agua refrescó su garganta seca y empañó sus labios, produciendo un extraño síntasis en su ser. Un placer inmenso con su solo contacto, con su textura.  
  
Mareada por la calidez de la fruta, miró a su alrededor.  
  
Pollo, chocolate, pescado a la plancha...un olor profundo y enloquecedor.  
  
Creyó volverse loca de repente pues, desquiciada cogió un puñado de cosas, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a deborarlo todo con un ansia increíble.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
La puerta se abrió suavemente.  
  
Elegantemente pasó adelante, como una sombra que no pasaba desapercibida.  
  
- Granger.  
  
Hermione se sobresaltó, no le esperaba. En realidad no esperaba nada, solo morir allí, pasando el tiempo.  
  
Draco sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
- Veo que disfrutaste en la sala de los pecados.  
  
La chica pestañeó y rodeó más fuerte sus piernas con sus brazos.  
  
- Levántate.  
  
- No quiero. - dijo ella, desganada.  
  
- No hagas que te obligue.  
  
Ella no contestó, se limitó a ignorarle.  
  
El Malfoy se mesó su rubio cabello y rodó sus ojos grises. Suspirando tomó la varita en su mano y se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.  
  
- ¿Quieres que la utilice?  
  
- Utílizala.  
  
Hermione le retaba a que la hiciera sufrir y Draco podía haberlo hecho, es más, quería hacerlo pero, tenía ordenes y eso era lo más importante.  
  
- Siempre tan estúpida, tu orgullo Gryffindor no te servirá de nada, no aquí.  
  
- Mi orgullo es lo único que me dejas ante tus amenazas.  
  
- Levántate. - repitió.  
  
- No.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Draco se giró y bordeó la mesa con los ojos perdidos.  
  
- Debido a tu insistente negativa, me veré obligado a tomar medidas.  
  
Pasó uno de sus finos y pálidos dedos por la cubierta de cristal.  
  
- Contra uno de tus "amigos".  
  
- ¿Amigos?  
  
- Un sangre sucia.  
  
- No tienen nada que ver, Malfoy. Déjales en paz.  
  
- Eso es lo que me da asco de vosotros. Vuestro poca dignidad, os vendéis fácilmente por alguien que ni siquiera os toca nada.  
  
- Somos honorables, no tan despreciables como los tuyos.  
  
- Granger, no me vengas con tonterías. Levántate o un asqueroso sangre sucia pagará con su muerte tu ridícula negación.  
  
En ese instante, habría matado a Malfoy. Hubiera llorado, se podría haber vuelto loca pero, la única opción que le quedaba era aceptar sus condiciones.  
  
Se levantó lentamente, ante la mirada de superioridad del rubio.  
  
- Muy bien, aprendes rápido. Sígueme.  
  
Su condena estaba dictada, su tortura acababa de empezar.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- Aquí dormirás.  
  
- ¿Sola?  
  
- Sola.  
  
La puerta se cerró detrás de sí, sin darle tiempo a nada más.  
  
Hermione observó con sus marrones ojos la hermosa habitación donde se encontraba.  
  
Una habitación de paredes granate con altas estanterías llenas de libros. El suelo cubierto por un confortable tapiz blando y una cama grande con una colcha dibujada con soles brillantes.  
  
Aquello era maravilloso. Y lo más extraño, era territorio de mortifagos.  
  
Se sentó en la cama, enseguida se sintió cansada. No podía dormir pero, sin poder evitarlo, cerró los ojos y cayó dormida en su jaula.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hola!! Sufrí un bloqueo en la historia debido a mi repentina inspiración romántica. :D Bueno, como ven el fic tira por el lado realista de la situación, dentro de lo realista, claro :P  
  
No será fácil pero, es un reto.  
  
Draco es malo, y muy malo, no crean que es falso, es malo, malvado y no hay vuelta.  
  
Hermione está encerrada y es un testigo clave.  
  
Pueden ocurrir muchas cosas.  
  
Quedó cortito pero les auguro más pronto!  
  
Dejenme comentarios sobre lo que les pareció. ¡Un besazo!  
  
Os quiere:  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
"Cuanto más posee el hombre, menos se posee a sí mismo" - Arturo Graf 


	3. El silencio de la muerte

Prisionera de un sangre limpia  
  
¡Muchísimas gracias a tod@s por vuestro apoyo! Sabéis que sin vosotros, mis historias no serían nada, que formáis parte de ellas y que nunca serán suficientes las gracias!  
  
Contestación a Reviews!  
  
Afrodita: Hola preciosa! No sabes cuánto me alegra que te guste! ;) Jeje :P Y a mí, Draco malvado es..muy morboso, todo hay que decirlo, jajaja. Pobrecito, Ron. A mí me cae bien :) Lo que pasa, tienes que comprenderle, él está enamorado de Hermione y encima, su peor enemigo, la secuestra, imagina como debe de estar. El encuentro entre ellos demuestra como está la situación, es decir, están nerviosos, agitados, han perdido el control de la situación. Esto es para dar a entender que en los cuentos maravillosos, en los que el bien siempre triunfa y todo esto, sí, lo pintan muy bonito pero, en verdad, en la verdadera tortura y en la vida de carne y hueso, las historias son así de dramáticas. (ojú, que filosófica :P) Un besazo amiga!  
  
Zeisse: Hola linda! ¿qué tal? Ay, ay, no es para tanto :# Me sacáis los colores, ¿sabéis? :P jeje. Draco malísimo, ¿Verdad? A triunfado :D Jajaja, un besazo!  
  
Minah19: Hola!! Jeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado! No es historia de amor representó mucho pero, esta historia es totalmente contraria a ella porque en ella, era amor lo que existía, por lo menos por parte de Draco y aquí, todo es odio. :) Gracias por ponerla en favoritos! ;) Un besazo!  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola mi niña! Ok, yo siempre dispuesta a ayudarte con tus dudas ;) A ver, la carta de Ron a Hermione, sí, tiene importancia, es el aviso crucial para que huya, ya que los mortifagos la han localizado y van por ella. A ver, Ron y Harry son los mejores amigos de Hermione, para ella son como hermanos. Lo que le ocurre a Ron es que, hay una frase que lo define muy bien y dice: "Nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes", pues algo así. Hermione siempre ha estado a su lado y se la han quitado y se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo importa y de que se ha enamorado de ella. Harry, los sentimientos de Harry son parte como Ron pero, él, la quiere de otra manera, como Hremione lo quiere a él, como hermanos. ¿Lo entiendes? ;) Lupin es parte de La Orden del Fénix, jefe de uno de las patrullas. Ron y Harry pelean por los nervios, como ya expliqué, se han dado cuenta de que Hermione está en peligro y que puede estar muerta y ellos no saberlo. Ey, ey, hay preguntas que no puedo contestar ;) Sorpresa.. :P Bueno, date cuenta que entre Draco y Herm hay mucho odio y eso de el amor va a estar muy difícil, ya se verá. ;) Jaja, la manzana de blancanieves representa la tentación que ejercen sobre ella y, ahora mismo, Hermione está bajo una presión terrible, porque quieren sacarle cosas. ¡Ya estoy terminando mis vacaciones! :( Bueno mi niña, un besazo!!!!!!  
  
Anne Malfoy: Hola preciosa! ¿Gracias? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? Gracias a ti por leerme, es todo un orgullo ;) Gracias, de todo corazón. ;) Espero que te siga gustando. Un besazo!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola guapa! Ay! ¡Qué bien! No sabes lo que me alegra! Yo la mayoría de mis libros suelen ser una mezcla pero, mi autora favorita (Isabel Allende) mezcla en sus libros mucha tortura, asesinatos, etc, referidos con política y lo pensé y tiene mucho que ver con Harry Potter (depende de por donde se mire, claro :P) Jeje, ;) En los puntos débiles :P jeje. Ay, Draco malo, sí, y Hermione atrapada, emocionante, ¿verdad? jajaj, muchísimos besos!  
  
Uialwen: Hola linda! jeje, Draco cruel, sí, ¿qué no se da cuenta? ÉL es así, por bien o por mal, desde pequeño sabía que su destino estaba atado al lado oscuro y, se da cuenta, porque es así. Pobrecito Ron :( Me da mucha penita. Pero date cuenta que si dos amigos son muy amigos y se declaran el amor, puede perderse la amistad y eso, también es importante ;) Un besazo!  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola preciosa! Gracias! Muchas gracias! Draco llama siempre la atención a donde vaya...(como para no llamarla, jaja) Sí, lo decía en la contestación de arriba, Isabel Allende, ¿la conoces? Es chilena, y lo ha vivido muy de cerca, en sus propios libros lo ha dicho y eso me ha llegado. Por eso queria escribir algo parecido. ;) Bueno mi niña, ánimo y muchos besos!  
  
Jenny/Jade: Hola linda!! ¡Volví! :P jeje, sólo un poquito desaparecida ;) Pero ya he vuelto a dar guerra! ;) Draco es malo, malo, malo :P jeje, a ver, a ver que hago ^^ Bueno, gracias! Y muchos besos!  
  
Erpandi: Hola! Jeje, me lo prometiste y por fin lo hiciste! jeje, ay que ver. Jaja, ¡No la leíste pero te informaste! Es un paso. ¿Las cuatro? ¿Leerte las cuatro? ¿Dónde, en sueños, no? jejejeje. ¿YO? ¿Con Draco-Herm? ¿Obsesionada? ¡Sueñas!jajaja, enga muchos besos!  
  
Cristalgirl: Hola guapa! Jeje, sí, tuve una temporada en que no paraba de escribir y luego un bloqueo pero, ya se ha borrado, más o menos. Gracias! jeje, ¿te gusta Ron? A mí me gusta pero parece que soy la única. :P Oé! Un besazo!  
  
J@ina: Hola preciosa!!! A ver, te explico, quieren sacarle información sobre La orden, donde se encuentran, ellos, su cuartel y lo más importante, Dumbledore. ;) Y ya verás...Pues sí, Draco es muy malo y no parece que vaya a cambiar. (No..sé..)JEje, pobre Ron, jejeje. Sólo lo haré sufrir un poquito, ¿vale? Un poquito, jejeje. Bueno guapa! Un besazo enorme!  
  
Shiro2: Hola linda! jeje, pues sí, Draco malo atrae mucho ;) Gracias!! Enga, un besote!  
  
Aquí está....  
  
*********  
  
3. El silencio de la muerte  
  
Sentía que las paredes se comprimían y que su única salvación era el sueño, aunque lo inundaran las pesadillas. Allí podía ver a sus amigos, a su familia, su vida continuaba normal en sus sueños. Pero cuando despertaba, cuando abría los ojos y la realidad se reflejaba en sus ojos, todo volvía a derrumbarse.  
  
No sabía cómo pasaba el tiempo, ni siquiera sabía qué día, qué hora o en qué lugar se encontraba. Solo sabía que estaba sola, totalmente sola.  
  
Le llevaban a "la sala de los pecados" y allí volvía a engullir la comida. Después volvía a la habitación. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera en ella. Podía leer, dormir, cantar o escribir.  
  
Pero, sólo ella, sola.  
  
Llegó un punto en que creía que iba a volverse loca si no hablaba con alguien. Los guardas que la acompañaban de la sala a su habitación eran muros de hielo imposibles de saltar.  
  
Y a veces, se sentía tan cansada y con tanta tristeza que creía estallar. Pero, no había llorado, no todavía.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Se despertó del sueño, había visto a Ron llorando y oído una risa maligna al fondo.  
  
La causa de su despertar había sido la incursión de alguien en su soledad, alguien humano había entrado en su territorio y lo había notado.  
  
Sus pupilas chocaron con el aura impenetrable de su secuestrador, ese ser despreciable que sentía odiar más que a nada en el mundo, él, elegante y frío, Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Arriba, sangre sucia. Hoy tendrás el honor de ver al Señor Tenebroso, de nuevo.  
  
Se estremeció al pensarlo pero, no tenía salida, sabía que el mortifago volvería a chantajearla y tendría que ceder.  
  
Caminó por el pasillo bajo la mirada autoritaria de su guía permanente hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la puerta que conducía al recinto de Lord Voldemort.  
  
El aire olía de la misma manera y Hermione sintió nauseas con su solo pensar.  
  
La volvieron a sentar en la silla, más dura de lo que la recordaba.  
  
Su mente comenzó a volar rápidamente, diciéndose a sí misma que pensara en algo hermoso.  
  
El recuerdo de sus amigos se le vino a la cabeza fugazmente y creyó sonreír al ver las caras de Ron y Harry enlazadas con la suya propia pero, todo se desvaneció cuando la sombra volvió a posarse frente a ella, cuando de nuevo el ser que causaba dolor y muerte diariamente, le habló amistosamente:  
  
- De nuevo aquí. Has tenido tiempo para pensar.  
  
Tiempo, el tiempo era lo único que no importaba en ese espacio, era tan rápido o tan lento, que ni siquiera notaba como pasaba.  
  
- Y sé que eres una chica lista que sabe lo que le conviene.  
  
- Hablará.  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
- Habla.  
  
Cerró los ojos, creía que iba a desmayarse, se sentía tan cansada, como si llevara siglos en aquella silla, como sino fuera capaz de decir nada.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?  
  
Se produjo un silencio incómodo, tanto para ella como para el resto de la sala.  
  
- Repetiré la pregunta, quizá no la oíste. ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?  
  
Hermione no contestó.  
  
- ¿En qué lugar se encuentra la orden?  
  
- ¿Qué planean?  
  
- Contesta.  
  
- Habla.  
  
Las palabras se le agolpaban, era débil pero, no podía traicionar a los que amaba.  
  
- No, no.  
  
Cerró los ojos y todo se hizo confuso, oía voces pero, ya no sabía que era verdad y que soñado.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
- Eres muy valiente.  
  
- No, no lo soy.  
  
- Yo no habría sido capaz de aguantar.  
  
- Es necedad, no valentía. Si hablo me matarán y no voy a permitirlo.  
  
- Herm...  
  
Lavender le acarició los rizos lentamente.  
  
Hermione se sentía mal, en su estómago el miedo se extendía cada vez más. Había desafiado al Señor Oscuro y estaba segura que las cosas no se quedarían así. No se cansarían hasta sacarle la información.  
  
El silencio era incómodo pero ninguna quería romperlo, tampoco tenían de qué hablar. En aquel espacio negro, ninguna tenía temas alegres de los que conversar. No había nada, solo oscuridad y miedo.  
  
Sus respiraciones acortadas eran el único murmullo que se oía; y el leve roce de la mano con los rizos.  
  
La habitación debía de estar insonorizadas respecto al exterior o, el silencio era tan terrible que ni fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, el alma hablaba.  
  
No supieron cuántos minutos pasaron. Ninguna de las dos podía dormir a pesar del cansancio. Eran demasiados los pensamientos despiertos en sus cabezas.  
  
Y en su falsa paz, una ráfaga de aire helado entró de repente, anunciándoles la llegada de uno de aquellos seres inhumanos.  
  
Volvieron a abrazarse, temiendo lo peor. La sombra negra se hizo clara entre la penumbra. Deformada, la imagen avanzó a pasos agigantados hacia ellas.  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, decía a su mente que estaba soñado, era solo un sueño, despertaría de repente y estaría en su casa, con sus padres. Se encontraría con Ron y Harry en el Callejón Diagon, después...  
  
Nada de ello sucedió, como tampoco nada más.  
  
La sombra se desvaneció tan rápida como había llegado pero, en su regreso, dejó una muestra de que había estado.  
  
Una bandeja de comida en el suelo.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Se inclinó en el respaldo de su silla y respiró hondamente observando con sus ojos grises el techo.  
  
Una vela centelleaba encima del escritorio, su luz reflejaba parte de su pálida piel dándole un toque siniestro. Juntó los dedos de sus dos manos y jugueteó con ellos.  
  
La imagen de Granger en el suelo volvió a su cabeza. Sonrió maliciosamente. Siempre había odiado a esa sangre sucia, por lo que era y por lo que tenía.  
  
Siempre tan perfecta, la mejor alumna, la más eficiente de las compañeras. Y luego estaba Potter y Weasley, el trío maravilla. Siempre tan juntos, tan unidos.  
  
Golpeó con el pie el escritorio y algunos papeles cayeron de la mesa al suelo. Estiró las piernas encima de ésta.  
  
Ya no lo estarían nunca más. Le daba asco tanto amor. Era vergonzoso que existieran magos así.  
  
Draco Malfoy era una persona complicada. Su corazón era frío y malvado. La bondad la había perdido hacia mucho. La inocencia se la habían arrebatado de niño.  
  
Estaba regido por un duro estigma. Su familia era demasiado importante en el mundo mágico y él no podía ser menos. Disfrutaba con el sufrimiento ajeno. La razón podían ser muchas. Quizá le habían construido una máscara de hierro, en la que estaba grabada su personalidad. Quizá no quería ser humano para no sentir como ellos, ser distinto para destacar.  
  
No eran excusas pero, él era así. Tenía que aceptarlo, él y los demás. La gente no cambiaba de la noche a la mañana y si podía haber algún cambio, para Draco, aquello era imposible.  
  
Había nacido con un destino y él lo aceptaba. Incluso con gusto.  
  
Alguien entró en su habitación.  
  
Era una de las más grandes de todo el castillo. La había separado en dos partes, su despacho y su dormitorio. La sala era majestuosa, de reyes antiguos. Como él lo iba a ser.  
  
- Hijo mío, debemos hablar.  
  
Draco miró a la figura que se acercaba sigiloso. Era tan igual a él mismo que era muy fácil confundirlos pero, había algo diferente en Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy, algo que no estaba en el cuerpo, sino mucho más allá. Algo que no sabía nadie qué era pero, que era el único rasgo por el que los diferenciaban como padre e hijo.  
  
- Es sobre la sangre sucia.  
  
Lucius caminó en torno a Draco que seguía tumbado en su silla. Abrió levemente la cortina negra y observó tras el ancho ventanal la calle sombría.  
  
- El Señor Tenebroso me ha encomendado que seas tú quien le saque la información.  
  
- ¿Yo? Y el plan del Señor a que él mismo torturara a la sangre sucia, ¿por qué se canceló?  
  
- El Señor estará fuera algunos días.  
  
- ¿Saldrá del castillo?  
  
- Así es. Tiene una misión.  
  
Draco sonrió irónicamente.  
  
- ¿Por qué el Señor Tenebroso tiene que ir a matar sangres sucias existiendo tantos mortifagos, padre?  
  
- Hay algo más, Draco, que el Señor Tenebroso no me ha querido decir.  
  
- ¿Algo más?  
  
Lucius asintió. Volvió a rodear a Draco y se quedó a su lado. Padre e hijo se miraron. El mortifago colocó una mano encima del hombro de su hijo.  
  
- Sabe lo que hace. Ahora, Draco, confío en ti para que nos ayudes con la sangre sucia. Lo dejo en tus manos.  
  
Draco quitó la mano de su padre y se levantó. Lucius se dio cuenta de que su hijo había llegado hasta su estatura con el tiempo y, que poco faltaba para que lo dejara atrás en su escala.  
  
- Tranquilo, padre. No habrá ningún problema.  
  
Lucius se alejó para marcharse. Antes de salir escuchó la voz de Draco, con un toque misterioso:  
  
- Empieza lo bueno.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Huía, corría, su respiración era violenta, cada ansiado latido era más y más fuerte, resonaba en sus oídos su corazón.  
  
Le dolían las piernas pero, no podía parar en su carrera hasta el final. Corría, podía ver una luz leve, al final del pasillo, corrió y corrió.  
  
Su cabello lo levantaba el viento rápido que se levantaba a su paso.  
  
Estaba ahí, tan cerca que creía alcanzarlo. Gimió y, de repente, de la nada, dos manos la apresaron, cogiéndola por la espalda y acercándose a su oído, carcajeándose.  
  
Quería gritar y las ganas de llorar eran tan grandes.  
  
Y cada vez las risas eran mayores y la presión más dura, cada vez, cada vez....  
  
Cada vez.....  
  
Un impulso violento hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par, con miedo, como empezaba a ocurrir con demasiada frecuencia.  
  
Lo vio todo muy borroso pero, a su nariz fue a parar el olor nauseabundo de lo putrefacto y muerto.  
  
Se mordió le labio produciéndose una llaga que después le causaría más dolor.  
  
Sentía como la opresión de lo que la sujetaba la agobiaba y le retorcía el estómago.  
  
Pero nadie preguntaría, nadie daría después explicaciones, era una prisionera en aquella cárcel de cristal y, si nadie lo evitaba, por mucho tiempo.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
May jugaba con su hermanito Tim. Aún el niño era muy pequeño para devolverle la pelota pero, se reía al menos, mostrando sus encías rosadas y su rostro ángelical, contento.  
  
May iba siempre detrás del balón y de vez en cuando besaba a Tim en la cabecita redonda y sin cabello, aún.  
  
Siempre había querido un amigo con el que jugar y, aunque aún no podía, sabía que cuando creciera, ella y Tim tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para jugar.  
  
En el parque eran muchos los niños que jugaban, a la pelota, a la comba, con canicas o cartas. Se subían en el tobogán y después se deslizaban, cayendo en la suave arena con la que hacían castillos.  
  
Muchos hacían guerras de cosquillas o se escondían entre los árboles jugando al escondite.  
  
El ambiente feliz y cálido era iluminado por un brillante sol que irradiaba luz y belleza a aquella tarde tan normal como otra cualquiera, en el mundo muggle.  
  
Tim volvió a reír como un loco, agitando sus cortas piernecillas en el cochecito.  
  
May le sacó la lengua y tiró al cielo la pelota roja que el niño siguió con sus azules ojos, observando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras se vislumbraba en el cenit y caía de nuevo.  
  
Un pequeño sendero de saliva, ocasionado por la excitación del juego, cayó en la ropa blanca del bebé.  
  
Su hermana, apenas cuatro años mayor que él, sonrió y se acercó al cochecito, con la pelota en sus manos.  
  
- Ay, Tim que babosín eres. - rió la rubia.  
  
Su mami le había dicho que en el bolsito había unas toallitas para si se ensuciaba.  
  
May abrió el cierre plateado y buscó en el interior.  
  
La melodía de una canción infantil la distrajo unos segundos. Niños y niñas saltaban alegres a la comba:  
  
" El ratón, ton, ton, ton  
  
busca requeson, son, son,  
  
para que la canción, on, on,  
  
termine con sabor roquefort, fort, fort"  
  
Las risas y gritos de los niños eran escuchados por todo el parque, lleno de felicidad, la felicidad de la inocencia.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Podía oler su miedo, podía sentir como la alteraba su presencia y el odio que irradiaba de su alma y su corazón.  
  
Los ojos marrones de la chica, con destellos de la oscura miel, lo fulminaban en un ataque silencioso pero claro.  
  
Sonrió lleno de maldad ante ella, con descaro y sin barreras.  
  
Sus pasos elegantes eran apenas imperceptibles en el suave suelo de la lujosa habitación.  
  
- Bien, Granger...¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
Dio un rodeo lentamente alrededor de la silla en la que la gryffindor estaba sentada.  
  
- Ah...pues...sí, la estancia me está resultando muy agradable, Malfoy. El paisaje es muy agradable y los cuidados son...cómo decirlo, intensivos...  
  
Draco se mesó el cabello rubio echándolo hacia atrás en un arranque de su sensualidad y se puso frente a la morena, que no perdía mota de su sarcasmo, ni tampoco de su objetivo.  
  
- Podrías hacer que mejorara...Solo tienes que, hablar. - dijo tranquilamente.  
  
- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, Malfoy. Pero estás muy lejos de conseguirlo y, si esperas, en vano, no conseguirás nada.  
  
- ¿No? ¿Segura? Eres una de las pocas personas que dudan de mí.  
  
Hermione hizo un mohín con los labios y cruzó los brazos.  
  
- Debo de ser entonces, una de las pocas personas inteligentes con las que te has cruzado en tu vida.  
  
El rubio arqueó una ceja y asintió.  
  
- No lo estás demostrando, Granger. Si fueras verdaderamente lista, sabrías que lo que te conviene es hablar, contarme, así se acabaran todos..todos, tus problemas. - siseó muy suavemente.  
  
La rabia de nuevo, subió súbitamente hasta la garganta de Hermione que se levantó, tirando la silla al suelo:  
  
- ¡Sucio bastardo! ¿Se acabarán mis problemas? ¡Y empezarán los del mundo! ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Eres tan retorcido que en tu insípida mente no cabe la idea de la paz? - gritó enfurecida.  
  
Malfoy no se inmutó, abrió la boca y ladeó la cabeza. Inmediatamente después, unas fuertes manos agarraron de los hombros a Hermione, exprimiendo su frágil cuerpo y sentándola violentamente en la dura silla.  
  
El dolor de la presión se extendió rápidamente pero, no se dejó amedrantar y siguió mirando desafiante a Draco Malfoy. Su respiración se hizo más veloz.  
  
Unos segundos, Malfoy la miró, tan inexpresivo que no fue capaz de dar una explicación a esa mirada. Luego, tan normal, chasqueó los dedos.  
  
Hermione sintió tras de sí unas pisadas, el sonido de algo abriéndose y la congoja de nuevo al cerrarse.  
  
Lo que había ocurrido no era otra cosa que, en la habitación, ya no eran tres, sino dos.  
  
Estaba sola con Draco Malfoy.  
  
Se quedó sentada unos instantes y, de repente, se levantó:  
  
- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? Ya te he dicho que no diré nada. ¿Qué quieres más?  
  
Draco, ante la confusión de Hermione se dio media vuelta y se sentó en un sillón negro con letras doradas encima de él.  
  
La habitación estaba desierta, era parte del despacho y el dormitorio de Draco Malfoy, esa sala era su cámara de torturas particular.  
  
Sonrió maliciosamente al ver a la gryffindor tan sola en la mitad de la sala.  
  
- Hablarás, Granger, lo sé.  
  
- ¡No! ¡No hablaré! - gritó, exasperada.  
  
- Sí que lo harás.  
  
- ¡No!  
  
- Y si no lo haces por las buenas...recurriremos a los métodos más antiguos, que siempre dan resultados. - dijo con tono misterioso. - Si no por las buenas, por las malas.  
  
- No me das miedo.  
  
- Deberías tenerlo.  
  
- ¡No me asustas! No eres más que un títere de Voldemort.  
  
Tembló al decir el nombre prohibido. Por primera vez, en los grises ojos de Malfoy, una sombra de sorpresa cruzó como un destello.  
  
- No eres nada sin él.  
  
- ¿No?  
  
Se acarició el pecho como si fuera un gato escurridizo mientras sonreía sádicamente, su sonrisa indicaba el peligro que traía desafiar a Draco Malfoy.  
  
- ¿No crees que sepa valerme sin él? ¿Por mí mismo?  
  
- Estoy totalmente convencida. - dijo sin titubeos.  
  
- Van ya dos errores, Granger. - alzó un dedo y lo movió lentamente, negando. - Y te has equivocado.  
  
Entonces, arte de magia, sacó una larga y fina varita del interior de su capa.  
  
- Esto, puedo hacerlo yo solito.  
  
La apuntó con la varita, sin ninguna duda, sin temblores ni temor. Y aún más convencido, susurró el hechizo, alto y claro:  
  
- ¡Crucio!  
  
El destello ávido salió de la varita y fue directo al cuerpo de Hermione Granger, listo para causar su mal. Chocó contra ella, envolviéndola de su aura.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida, incomparable a las pérdidas anteriores, incomparable a todo lo anterior, Hermione sintió el dolor, en el estado más puro que nunca jamás había sentido su ser.  
  
El dolor penetrante del sufrimiento invadiéndola, dolor de mil agujas clavándose una tras otra sin piedad en su corazón. Matando cada emoción perenne, destruyendo la poca felicidad que aún había en ella.  
  
Cada poro de su piel fue cerrado u abierto bruscamente tras aquella tormenta de maldad.  
  
Sintió que la vida se le iba y que, angustiosamente, no moría, sino que la vida cruel se quedaba en ella, tan dolorida y apesumbrada que parecía más un muerto en vida.  
  
Con un grito estridente cayó al suelo, agonizante. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de neblina y las lágrimas se agolpaban tan aprisonantes en las cuencas de su ojos que al rodar por fin, arrastrando con ellas todo a su paso, le terminaron por causar incluso un placer gratificante comparable al mismo sufrimiento.  
  
Los jadeos y gemidos se entremezclaron con los sollozos y los crujidos de sus huesos lastimados.  
  
La sangre se agolpó, estallando. Los borbotones cayeron por su nariz, haciéndole imposible apenas la respiración. Sentía el sinsabor de su boca reseca con el próximo sabor a sangre enfermiza.  
  
Y frío, mucho frío, frío como nunca, frío, mucho frío.  
  
Draco se bajó del sillón y se guardó la varita en el mismo sitio.  
  
Sonrió satisfecho por su acto, sin ningún resto de humanidad en su conciencia.  
  
Fue hasta ella, sigiloso como una serpiente y, se agachó, honrándose en mirar a la sangre sucia que se había metido en su camino.  
  
Se inclinó un poco hasta su oreja y, entreabrió sus labios finos, susurrándole unas palabras antes de marcharse:  
  
- Nadie dijo que fuera justo. Para matar sólo hay que saber, y yo, sé.  
  
Después se levantó, echándole una última mirada ingrata al cuerpo tendido de la chica.  
  
Salió de la habitación.  
  
Para Hermione las palabras de Draco aún resonaban en su cabeza, como una noria dando vueltas y vueltas, cada vez más lejanas, dejando paso a un sueño turbador.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
May sacó las toallitas del bolsito y se las enseñó a Tim que palmoteaba agitado en el carrito.  
  
- Tranquilo, Timy... - le susurró dulcemente. - No pasa nada.  
  
Se agachó junto a él y le limpió cuidadosamente, haciéndole una caricia en el cuello con la que el bebé rió alegre.  
  
- Te quiero mucho.  
  
May se quedó mirando los grandes ojos azulados de su hermano y, llena de ternura, abrazó su pequeño y gordito cuerpo con delicadeza.  
  
Cerró los ojos y sintió el olor infantil del niño, ese olor con el que uno nace y muere, ese olor que nos caracteriza y nos hace distintos, ese olor a vida.  
  
Fueron sus últimos minutos en la Tierra como seres de ella.  
  
La niña levantó ligeramente los ojos al cielo, vio sus nubes blancas y esponjosas, pocos segundos. Y después, la vista la clavó en un árbol lejano donde correteaba un chico de un par de años más, un niño.  
  
De pronto, las hojas verdes de la copa del árbol se agitaron estruendosas y, presagiando lo siguiente, la niña gritó, su último grito, su último aliento.  
  
La explosión fue repentina, con un golpe sordo que acalló cualquier movimiento cercano.  
  
El fuego, como un cohete estallando en mil pedazos, sin tiempo a la reacción, lo consumió todo, todo fue rápidamente hecho nada por las llamas.  
  
Fue tarde para aquellos que se pararon, escuchando los gritos de los pequeños, fue tarde para los magos que no llegaron a tiempo para evitar la tragedia, fue tarde para que los padres corrieran a buscar a sus hijos, para que les dieran un último beso, para que les dijeran adiós.  
  
Fue tarde para Jessica, que tenía un cumpleaños, ya nunca asistiría. Fue tarde para John, que no vería jugar a su equipo de fútbol, fue tarde para Nicky que no vería las estrellas con su padre, fue tarde para Tim, que no crecería.  
  
Fue tarde, fue tarde.  
  
Las cenizas negras sobrevolaron por el cielo, callado testigo de lo ocurrido, de pronto el sol se apagó, solo quedó oscuridad.  
  
El último sonido fue el de una pelota roja que rodó por la acera, poco antes de su destrucción.  
  
Después, todo lo invadió el silencio, silencio...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡Hola a tod@s! Aquí está por fin el capítulo tres. Me costó mucho escribirlo porque, estoy últimamente muy positiva y feliz y...cuesta ponerse triste aunque, como ya digo, si uno ve a su alrededor, por desgracia, hay demasiadas cosas para llorar y ponerse muy triste.  
  
Este capítulo, os sonará mucho a algo que no es extraño, que es muy real :(  
  
Hace apenas un mes y poco, el 11 de Marzo, en un tren de Madrid, 192 personas murieron por la terquedad humana y la maldad de las personas.  
  
No se diferencia en nada, las personas que murieron allí, y las que mueren, siguen muriendo, o murieron, o morirán...todas son y somos iguales porque con todos, somos seres humanos y nadie merece la muerte, nadie merece ser asesinado así, ni de ninguna otra forma.  
  
Con esto, quiero reivindicar a la conciencia de las personas, que miren a su alrededor y que hagan algo porque, si cada persona pone un granito de arena, se construirán montañas, pero, si ignoramos todo lo que existe, solo cavaremos hoyos para escondernos de la realidad.  
  
Perdonadme si estoy muy filosófica pero, creo que, de vez en cuando, es bueno estarlo ;)  
  
Pasando al capítulo, las torturas y demás a las que Hermione tendrá que enfrentarse no serán fáciles, pues, tiene un secuestrador que no se lo pondrá fácil.  
  
El atentado en el parque ha sido obra de Voldemort, ¿de quién sino? En un parque muggle. Más adelante, en el siguiente capítulo, sacaremos más conclusiones ;)  
  
Para cualquier cosa, los reviews o mi correo (logarbo@hotmail.com)  
  
Os quiere muchísimo:  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
"Un mundo nuevo no es más que un nuevo modo de pensar" - William Carlos William 


	4. Miedo a lo desconocido

Prisionera de un sangre limpia  
  
¡Muchas muchas gracias a tod@s por vuestro apoyo!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola guapetona! Muchas gracias! Espero que tú y todos contribuyamos a esta misión tan grande porque, ignorando nuestros problemas solo los dejamos que crezcan, hay que enfrentarlos y, pronto. Jejejeje, bueno, si te digo la verdad, ni yo misma lo sé. La verdad que al principio tenía alguna idea de qué camino iba a coger el fic pero, ahora mismo, está desbocado y no tengo ni idea de por dónde tirar. :P Por esa parte, prefiero que no puedas irte a la última página :P Sería entonces muy fácil. No, esto no tiene un final claro pero, éso lo hace más apetecible, ;) Mary Higgins Clark, sí, yo la he leido "Acuérdate de mí", pedazo de libro, "Noche de paz", "Perseguida por toda la ciudad" y "Pérdida en la memoria", están super bien. :) Bueno, yo tampoco es que tenga mucho dinerillo...jeje, pero los libros de Isabel Allende son preciosos, lo hace con un arte..aunque tira más al amor y a la política. ;) Os la recomiendo. Un besazo!!!  
  
Uialwen: Hola linda! Me alegro de que te guste! ;) Sí, tristemente es la verdad, la maldad humana a veces no podemos imaginar los límites que tendrá. Bueno, con Hermione, la tortura ha sido sólo un aviso, vendrán más duras pruebas para ella y, es horrible pensar que, esto es una historia, pero día a día, torturan a la gente hasta hacerlos morir, sólo por el placer. No puedo imaginar que clase de personas pueden hacer esto, ¿cómo pueden vivir con la cociencia manchada de muerte? :( Ay, que triste. Ella es fuerte pero, todo tiene un límite, todo. Draco es malvado y, no hay nada que lo excuse. Voldemort es tan cruel, os puse la imagen de un frágil y tierno parque para que os deis cuenta, que no tiene perdón del cielo. Tranqui, jeje, me trabajaré el próximo. Un besote!  
  
Afrodita: Hola guapa! Gracias! Que me sacas los colores! :P No es pa' tanto... Tengo que aprender a describir la tortura, quiera que no, Herm es una prisionera de guerra y...sufrirá mucho. Así que..¡ya me pueden salir bien! :P Sí, Draco, impresionane, es malvado pero, tiene un punto que lo hace irresistible, aunque sea un capullo, con perdón. :D Bueno, sí, lo del 11 M es tan triste que, poco es ése homenaje :( Siempre se quedará en nuestra memoria... Muchos besazos!!  
  
Zeisse: Hola preciosa! ¿Verdad? A mí también, y mira que es malo, eh...Pero es tan atractivo, en todos los sentidos... (Suspiro...) :P Pues sí, pobre Herm, no sabe lo que le espera. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y aún me alegra más que estés de acuerdo en que cada uno, cuenta. ;) Besotes!  
  
Idril Black: Hola guapa! Gracias, pues sí, es impresionante, te deja asustada y a la vez alucinada. No, los terroristas, todos esos asesinos, no tienen corazón, ni alma, no sé cómo pueden hacer lo que hacen..no sé...¿serán humanos? JEje, pues sí, en el fic, Draco de lo peor y Hermione, merece todo nuestro respeto por su "frialdad". Bueno, la Orden está trabajando para encontrar a Hermione pero, date cuenta que no es nada fácil, Voldemort y los mortífagos no son nada tontos, su escondite está en un lugar recóndito y no les será fácil a los nuestros encontrarlo...sólo podemos esperar y desear que Hermione aguante. Un besazo!  
  
Male-chan: Hola! Pues sí, el capítulo no ha sido muy alegre :P Y el fic no lo va a ser :( Trata sobre una tortura y una lucha encarnizada entre Draco y Hermione, ¿amor? Ufff....uff..yo no aseguro nada porque, de verdad, no sé qué va a pasar. Espero que, a pesar de que sea tan dramático, te guste ;) Un besito!  
  
Vicu-malfoy: Hola cielo! Pues sí, éste y el pianista no tienen nada que ver :P Excepto que Draco y Hermione son protagonistas :P Este fic es drama y más drama pero...no aseguro nada en ninguna de las partes. ¿Un D/Hr? La verdad, no lo sé. No tengo ni idea :D Espero que sigas leyendo ;) Un besazo!  
  
Shiro2: Hola preciosa! Jejejeje, ¿trágica y cruel? Wouw! ¿Eso es un piropo...? jajajaja :P Pues la verdad que no había probado nunca esta parte del pastel, la malvad, la tragedia..todo el horror de tan de cerca pero, no me salió muy mal, veo... :P Pues sí, fue horrible la tortura pero...te aseguro que es una de las más "suaves" que nuestro querido Draco prepara... ^^ Jejeje, la peor de las asesinas, jijiij, de todo, de todo :D Lo tomaré con filosofía :D Jajaja, ¡No!! ¡No se nota nada! :P Bueno cielo, muchos muchos besazos!!!!  
  
Nicol-Aru: Hola mi niña! Sí, como bien dices, la crueldad humana, tan presente en nuestro tiempo, también he querido reflejarla en la historia que, aunque sea fantástica y mágica, también tiene su pizca de realidad. Las autoras y autores intentamos plasmar muchas cosas, pensamientos, deseos, verdad y mentira...todo con palabras. Habiendo vida hay esperanza. Yo confío en que la humanidad despierte y que reaccione porque sino, el mundo se nos va de las manos. Muchas gracias y muchísimos besos!  
  
Jenny/Jade: Hola guapa! Gracias. Nada de detalles, creo que se merecían eso y mucho más. Pues sí, de vez en cuando, entre locura y locura, hay que pensar :) Espero que te siga gustando! Nos leemos! Un besote!  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola preciosísima!¿Qué tal? ;) No importa, te entiendo ;) Jeje, preguntame lo que quieras, que para eso estoy ;) Habrá sorpresitas, buenas pero...sobre todo..malas (y no es por meter miedo pero...MUY malas) Jajaja, ya ve! Pobre Hermi! Eso si que es una tortura, que nos quiten nuestro internet :P Jeje, pues sí, a mí no me cae nada bien. Lucius siempre me ha parecido uno de los culpables por los que Draco es así de malo aunque, claro, no se le puede echar toda la culpa a él. Cada uno piensa y hace lo que "quiere", y si tu familia te inculca ser malvado y tu tienes conciencia...no sé..hay que vivirlo pero, a mi Lucius me cae fatal, también :P Jeje, sí, Draco será el encargado de torturar a Hermione hasta que hable, vamos...no sé...mucho amor entre ellos, no creo que surja :P Bueno, May y Tim ERAN, murieron en el atentado del parque :( unos niños, Tim con algunos meses, quizá siete u ocho meses y May con cinco o cuatro años. Es cruel pensar en la forma que han muerto pero, por desgracia, eso ocurre en este mundo. Bueno, Draco bestia, sí. Le gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, sobre todo, sangres sucias y si es Hermione, con todo lo que la odia, mejor. Sí, todos los niños han muerto, ha sido un atentando muy fuerte y no hay supervivientes. No hay que olvidar lo que ocurre y, esto es una gotita en el mar de letras que existe. Espero que sirva ;) Jeje, ¿inspiración? Me encantaría pasarte! ;) Cuando encuentre el método...:P Un besazo linda!  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola preciosa! Gracias, me alegro de que te guste ;) Pues sí, es horrible lo que las personas podemos llegar a hacer. Monstruoso, horrible...Los 11 están embrujados, pues sí :( Pero no podemos dejar que nos venzan :) Hay que ser fuertes. Mientras hay vida...hay esperanza :) Ay! Qué bien que la conoces! Me encanta tu forma de escribir, enamora con las letras. :) Mi libro preferido de ella es "La casa de los EspirituS", también creo que el más famoso. :) Pero cualquiera de ella es precioso! Te la recomiendo siempre! Yo quería leer algo de Paulo Coelho ;) Cuando termine con el que leo ahora...;) A ver si encuentro algo suyo. Bueno mi niña! Muchos besazos!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
4. Miedo a lo desconocido  
  
La creciente oscuridad llenaba de sombras fantasmágoricas el terreno desierto. Sombras de la maldad, del dolor causado, sombras de las almas robadas, la sombra propia de la muerte.  
  
Los magos caminaron en total silencio, con las varitas en las manos y los ojos desorbitados.  
  
Tonks, la divertida metamorfomaga, había teñido su cabello de negro y su rostro lo surcaban líneas torcidas que se reflejaban en su piel como cicatrices.  
  
A su lado, sus compañeros observaban la necrópolis, sin palabras para describir el horror que llevaba consigo.  
  
Una fría brisa trajo consigo algunas motas de ceniza, ceniza que pertenecía a los cuerpos calcinados.  
  
Ron se paró delante de un montón y lo observó con sus azules ojos, petrificado. Aquel polvo podía haber sido el cuerpo de un niño o una niña, tan pequeños y frágiles, rubios, pelirrojos, morenos, con rostros ángelicales, con cuerpos rechonchos, delgados...Personas, seres humanos.  
  
¿Cómo podía alguien dormir con la conciencia de llevar en sus manos la muerte de aquellas criaturas?  
  
Lo observó y de repente, Hermione, su dulce Hermione, cruzó sonriente por su mente. Una congoja extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo y, una lágrima furtiva se escapó de sus ojos cayendo por su pecosa mejilla.  
  
- Ron.  
  
Sintió una mano en su hombro y, rápidamente, borró la lágrima de su rostro, apartándola de un manotazo.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
Harry tiró de él para seguir la marcha.  
  
Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar y aquello, no era sino otra muestra, de que Voldemort estaba recuperando fuerzas.  
  
¿Cuántas personas inocentes tendrían que morir por la ambición de aquel monstruo?  
  
Apretó el puño y caminó junto a Ron, llevándose de vez en cuando la mano a la frente y frotándola con su rayo, que el ardía.  
  
Lupin lo vio y asintió tristemente.  
  
- No hay duda, ha sido obra de él. - confirmó mirando al resto de los componentes de La orden.  
  
- ¡Debíamos haberlo sabido! - dijo enfurecido Moody. - ¡Teníamos que haberlo pensado!  
  
- Ojoloco, no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo. Ninguno nos imaginábamos que esto iba a ocurrir... - se lamentó Remus. - No tenemos que buscar culpables, no entre nosotros.  
  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó Ron.  
  
Lupin se encogió de hombros. Quería parecer fuerte para enfrentar los problemas pero, era tan débil como el resto de ellos.  
  
- Seguir investigando...- suspiró. - ...y esperar.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Se sentía dolorida y muy cansada. Aún perduraba en su boca el sabor amargo de su sangre. Dirigió una mano temblante a su nariz. Ya no sangraba pero, en ella quedaban restos secos de sangre pegada.  
  
Soltó un gemido largo.  
  
Se tocó, su mano estaba fría como el hielo, en el estómago. Le dolía intensamente. Y luego en el hombro, parecía no pertenecer a su cuerpo, casi no sentía las piernas.  
  
Se abrazó apretándose para darse calor. Ya no tenía razón del tiempo que pasaba o dónde estaba.  
  
Esperó a que algo ocurriera y, en efecto, pasaron los minutos y, en uno de ellos, sintió unas manos en ella. Pero, esa vez, no eran manos fuertes como las de sus carceleros, sino manos flojas y nudosas.  
  
No quería verlo, no quería observar la nueva tortura que le esperaría. En sus pensamientos solo había la idea de aguantar y no ceder.  
  
Nuevos olores penetraron en su sistema, el olor a humedad, a carne podrida, olores desagradables, nuevamente las ganas de vomitar el poco sustento que mantenía para sobrevivir y no morir de hambre pidió salir al exterior pero, fue acallado por un tormento mucho mayor: el silencio.  
  
Ya no sentía nada cubriéndola, simplemente se había evaporado. Quizá solo habían sido alucinaciones.  
  
Mas no, abrió los ojos y se vio de nuevo envuelta en la oscuridad. Solo una bandeja brillaba tentosa. En ella había un poco de comida, unos grasientos muslos de pollo y una especie de papilla con grumos de un color amarillento desagradable.  
  
Pero, aunque le costara admitirlo, sentía deseos de comer, aunque fuera algo asqueroso como aquello.  
  
Andó unos pasos y sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban. Se mantuvo derecha, caminando hacia la bandeja, sentía como cada paso le dolía todo.  
  
Al llegar a ella, se desplomó en el suelo y, con ansias, empezó a devorar.  
  
Cuando engulló todo lo que la bandeja contenía, sentía un remolino en su tripa que subía hasta su garganta. Luchaba por salir, era demasiado soportar.  
  
Se mareó y, sin poder evitarlo, tras unas arcadas, echó fuera todo lo que hacía escasos minutos había consumido.  
  
Al terminar de vomitar, se sentía peor que al principio. Se tumbó, chocando contra la dura pared, la única verdad sostenible.  
  
Se hizo un ovillo y se protegió contra todo, abrazando su cuerpo con las manos y escondiéndose de los fantasmas que sobrevolaban su locura.  
  
Anhelaba salir fuera, ver el sol de nuevo, con sus rayos cálidos que lo iluminaban todo. Y el cielo tan azul, y las nubes blancas. Agua pura, risas, alegría... Nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriéndole, creía que si duraba mucho todo aquello, al final, perdería la razón y acabaría demente, loca, loca.  
  
Muy pronto, el tiempo se hizo eterno en aquella habitación. Los olores se hacían más fuertes, la oscuridad era demasiada y el miedo dentro de ella se extendía rápidamente.  
  
No quería dormir, porque sabía que el despertar no sería mejor. Sin embargo, al menos dormida, podía soñar, aunque, poco a poco, perdía esta capacidad, solo la llenaban crueles pesadillas.  
  
Todas sus ideas fueron canceladas en el instante que la puerta negra se abrió y de nuevo sus carceleros fuertes la agarraron. No tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para oponerse, para mostrar algo de resistencia.  
  
El pasillo angosto y frío era tan misterioso y a la vez tan conocido que podía averiguar que nuevo mal podrían estar creando.  
  
La puerta se abrió y esa vez, abrió los ojos. El aroma cambió, era incluso agradable. Olía a cuero, incienso, a madera y a mármol.  
  
Reconoció enseguida el lugar, hace poco, su última visita había sido allí.  
  
Los guardias la soltaron y, por primera vez, caminó sola.  
  
Adelante, enfrentarse a todo.  
  
Uno tras otro, sus pasos fueron acercándola a aquel sillón, y allí, como no, reposaba su secuestrador, aquel de las trampas viles, el cobarde.  
  
Algo brilló en los helados y grises ojos de Draco Malfoy al ver en ese estado a Hermione Granger. Tan indefensa, tan a su merced. Él tan poderoso, tan fuerte y tan alto.  
  
- ¿Cómo te encuentras, sangre sucia? - sonrió, mirándola.  
  
Hermione levantó la mirada. Aún se atrevía a desafiarlo, era realmente estúpida.  
  
- Bien. - dijo, secamente.  
  
- ¿Has comido, ya?  
  
- Sí, comí pero, no duró mucho en mi estómago tu mugrosa comida, Malfoy.  
  
Draco arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.  
  
- Es una pena, era tu comida del día.  
  
Hubo un silencio, tan grande y lleno, como todos los de aquella prisión.  
  
- Bueno y...¿has decido al fin, contarme, Granger? - preguntó suavemente.  
  
- Creo que conoces la respuesta muy bien.  
  
- Creía que habrías recapacitado tras la despedida de ayer. - rió. - Veo que no. Te estoy dando una nueva oportunidad. ¿Piensas rechazarla y volver a sufrir, tontamente?  
  
- He sobrevivido a un Crucio, no creo que otro pueda asustarme.  
  
Malfoy se miró sus finos dedos, pasando uno tras otro, lentamente, por delante de sus ojos. Luego levantó la vista, clavándola en la gryffindor.  
  
- Entonces, ése método no te asusta, ¿no? Tranquila, hay muchos métodos.  
  
- Todos tan ruines como tú. Y tan cobardes...Ni siquera tienes valor para enfrentarme sin magia. Sin ella no eres nada.  
  
Draco se levantó de su sillón majestuoso y bajó los dos pequeños escalones que lo separaban del suelo que pisaba Hermione.  
  
Se acercó, sigiloso y peligroso.  
  
Hermione mientras tanto, se intentaba contener, su rabia, sus nervios, su miedo escondido, su control de sí misma. Y miraba a aquel miserable.  
  
Que injusta era la vida. Que injusta...  
  
- Te equivocaste al conocerme, Granger. No es bueno tenerme de enemigo. Te equivocaste uniéndote al bando equivocado. Te equivocaste desafiándome. Te equivocaste ayer, creyendo que sin Voldemort no era nada. Y ahora, te vuelves a equivocar.  
  
- Sólo acertaste en una, Malfoy. Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido. - dijo cerrando el puño, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano.  
  
- Te equivocas...Granger. Además de sangre sucia, desquiciada, equivocada.  
  
Alzó las manos para que Hermione pudiera observarlas.  
  
- ¿Ves mis manos? Vacías.  
  
Aquello podía ser una trampa, pero, no cruzó esa idea por la mente de Hermione, sólo cruzó la idea de que, Malfoy estaba en igual de condiciones que ella, nada de magia.  
  
- ¿Sabes dónde está mi varita?  
  
- ¿Dónde?  
  
Malfoy sonrió y bordeó a Hermione. Se puso detrás de ella, a su espalda y se acercó levemente, susurrándole:  
  
- Allí.  
  
Los ojos marrones de ella se clavaron en el sillón del que Malfoy acababa de levantarse, enseguida, ante su expectación divisó la fina varita en uno de los apoyabrazos.  
  
- No necesito la magia para hacer sufrir, al menos, en parte.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?  
  
No perdió el contacto visual con el sillón, con la varita. Draco seguía a su espalda, mirándola.  
  
- Leerte la mente.  
  
Hermione bufó.  
  
- ¿Leerme la mente, eh...?  
  
- Bueno, miento, no es eso, exactamente.  
  
- Entonces, ¿qué es?  
  
La pregunta sonó interrogante en su voz.  
  
De repente, sintió una extraña presión que la hacía volverse. Era fuerte, como la corriente que agarra a un imán. Era como si tiraran de una cuerda.  
  
Se dio la vuelta ávida y, chocó contra la imagen de Draco Malfoy, lejos ahora de ella.  
  
Se encontraba a unos siete metros, en el amplio cuadrado que formaba la cámara de torturas.  
  
De repente, miró a los ojos del Slytherin, que sonreía descarado y, un pinchazo explotó en su sien.  
  
Se llevó una mano y, de repente, en su mente, se abrieron los recuerdos, con dolor:  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))((((((((((()))))))))))(((((((())))))))(((((( ((((())))))))((((()))  
  
Una pequeña Hermione corría por un lindo jardín, corría riendo. Detrás suya, sus padres reían alegres. Juntos rodaban por la hierba verde, felices, desocupados de toda la vida que les rodeaba.  
  
Su padre la besaba en la frente. Su madre la apretaba contra su pecho protector. Podía sentir su suave aroma a vainilla.  
  
Era una niña tan feliz...tan feliz....  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Profirió un grito angustioso, Malfoy sonrió sin apartar su vista de ella y siguió explorando en su mente.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
De pronto, como un chispazo, la imagen de Viktor Krum confesándole su amor, confesándole su secreto oculto, que la amaba.  
  
Sintió el ardor de su piel, como si volviera a estar allí.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Draco hizo un mohín con los labios. Seguía con los brazos cruzados. Entrar en la mente de la sangre sucia y husmear entre sus recuerdos alegres era realmente muy apetitoso.  
  
Hermione caminaba hacia el sillón, vacilante, luchando entre su cabeza y lo que ocurría en ella.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Las estrellas brillaban enormes en el cielo oscuro. La luna llena estaba alta y hermosa en la noche mágica.  
  
Su sonrisa era amplia.  
  
La voz dulce de Ron la despertó de sus ensoñaciones.  
  
- ¿Ves? Ésa es Orión.  
  
- El cinturón.  
  
- Sí y...ahí... - señaló con un dedo. - Está la carroza, ¿no? Tirada por sus corceles.  
  
- Y ahí la Polar.  
  
Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras observaban intentando vislumbrar una nueva estrella.  
  
- Y ahí...  
  
Los dos levantaron los dedos con la suerte de entrelazarlos en su elevación.  
  
Se miraron el uno al otro, sin murmurar palabra, con sonrisas. Pero, su mirada no duró mucho pues, en esos segundos, ambos estaban rojos de verguenza y alejaron la vista.  
  
Los dos estaban sintiendo la bella sensación de compartir algo mayor que otro ser del universo, su primer amor.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
- Vaya, vaya....  
  
Malfoy jugueteó con las sílabas y miró a Hermione.  
  
Había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, tanto....  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
- Apártate sangre sucia.  
  
- Piérdete, Malfoy.  
  
- No te atrevas a ordenarme, Granger.  
  
- Tú no sabes a qué te expones insultándome.  
  
- ¿Me amenazas?  
  
- Es una advertencia.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
Sus peleas continuas pronto se hicieron irresistibles para Draco. Cuando la veía sola, vagando por Hogwarts, la imperiosa necesidad de humillarla, de hacerla sentir lo más bajo del mundo, se apropiaba de él y, olvida cualquier otra cosa para ir hasta ella y enlazar su lucha verbal.  
  
La había visto, con su pelo enmarañado, su ridículo escudo portado como un trofeo y su talente sabelotodo que la acompañaba a donde fuera.  
  
Lo había sacado de quicio en su primer encuentro y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, conseguía irritarlo y divertirlo aún más.  
  
De nuevo penetró en la mente de la gryffindor, que sentía escalofríos y gemía asustada, llena de tristeza ante todo.  
  
Draco sonrió y quiso acabar su tortura con la guinda del pastel.  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hermione corría, cargaba con una maleta. Iba de un lado a otro, tenía que huir, rápido, no había tiempo. De repente, oyó un ruido.  
  
Sus pasos se dirigieron al salón, junto a sus padres. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, todo pareció hacerse borroso.  
  
No era que no lo hubiera visto, es que no quería recordarlo.  
  
Vio la imagen de los cadáveres de sus padres, uno tomado de la mano del otro, en el suelo, junto con un charco enorme de sangre y los rostros desencajados.  
  
Gritó y lloró. Sintió como el miedo y la tristeza la embargaban y, sin pensar, se arrodilló a unos metros de distancia y lloró junto a sus padres, que no volverían con ella. Los llamó, sin atreverse a tocarlos.  
  
De pronto, una sombra invadió el salón y algo la golpeó, se resistió pero, era tarde, la imagen de sus padres estaba grabada en su mente, a fuego.  
  
*_*_*_*  
  
El recuerdo la sorprendió cuando casi iba a tocar la punta del sofá, la varita. Sin embargo, se desplomó en el suelo, llorando. La congoja le presionaba en el pecho con frenéticos latidos.  
  
Quiso detener su llanto, parar, no rendirse pero, el dolor era más fuerte que la razón.  
  
Sus padres, lo que más adoraba, muertos, muertos, ella los había visto, ahora lo recordaba perfectamente.  
  
No oyó a Malfoy acercarse, coger la varita y guardarla.  
  
Luego su voz cruel le llegó lejana a pesar de que se encontraba a su lado.  
  
- Granger, Granger...No necesito magia para hacer sufrir. Me bastan tus recuerdos.  
  
Sus lágrimas rodaban una tras otra, clavándose hasta en su alma. Draco sonreía, feliz por su triunfo, de nuevo.  
  
Osó acercar la mano a sus cabellos dispersos y los cogió en un puñado, sintiendo su textura acariciando la palma pálida de su mano. Luego los soltó y, sonrió.  
  
- Sabes, hoy los mortifagos han atentado en un parque muggle. Han matado a un centenar de niños.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y, olvidando lo que su mente no podía, se irguió veloz y agarró a Malfoy con sus manos, en la parte que pudo, apretándole para hacerle daño.  
  
- ¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! ¿Cómo puedes, cómo puedes! ¿Eres humano? ¿Tienes corazón? ¡Qué mal te habían hecho niños, inocentes! - sollozó con toda su rabia.  
  
- Existir. - murmuró satisfecho.  
  
- ¡Te pudrirás en el infierno, en lo más hondo de lo malo! No mereces nada, ¡ni la luz del Sol!  
  
Lo soltó bruscamente y, a pesar de que le dolía el alma y el cuerpo, se levantó súbitamente.  
  
- ¡Me das asco! ¡Asco! Odio el aire que respiro porque lo respiras tú también. Te odio, Draco Malfoy, ¡te odio!  
  
Ante su arranque, Draco se levantó y caminó hacia ella.  
  
- Compartimos mutuos sentimientos, Granger.  
  
Hermione se apoyó en la pared. Niños, niños...muertos....  
  
Se sentía mareada, con un fuerte dolor de estómago, de cabeza...débil.  
  
Draco se puso frente a ella, poniendo las manos en la pared. Y simplemente se limitó a mirarla, con los ojos llenos de nada, tan vacíos de todo, que daban miedo.  
  
Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda vigilada por su mirada. Él examinaba cada parte de su cuerpo, con o sin interés, curioso, sin mirarla directamente a ella.  
  
En su cerebro podía oír voces infantiles llamándola, a sus padres, aquellos magos esperanzadores...muerte, todo estaba infectado de muerte. Cada recuerdo llevaba la muerte asociado con él. Muerte, muerte en todas partes. Pegada a las paredes, muerte agolpándose en el suelo, pudriéndose en el aire.  
  
Y él era una de los causantes de tanto dolor...él, él, que no era más que un niño que jugaba a sentirse mayor.  
  
¿Qué podía saber ese niño malévolo de la vida? ¿Qué valor le daba a la vida humana?  
  
- Vete, déjame, apártate. - le dijo con furia.  
  
El Slytherin subió sus grises y helados ojos, muy lentamente, desde una de las piernas de Hermione, cruzandolo todo con la mirada, hasta chocar con sus pupilas ardientes y, lo único que hizo, fue sonreír, tan perverso como siempre.  
  
- No. - se limitó a responder. - No quiero.  
  
Y clavó fuertemente su poder en sus esferas oscuras.  
  
Hermione sentía una sensación distinta, provinente del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Él quería ganar, ganarlo todo y no perder nada. Quería ser el ser más poderoso de la Tierra y su poder, podía destruirle, ya que era tanta la ambición que había instalada en sí mismo que, no se daba cuenta de que podía escaparse de sus manos.  
  
Era un triunfador nato, luchador por las causas en las que creía. Luchador cobarde, siempre con un débil oponente ante sus trampas.  
  
Y en ese momento, ella era su openente, era débil y estaba indefensa ante su poder.  
  
Sabía que algo malo iba a ocurrirle, no una, sino muchas cosas, pero ante todas ellas, sentía como Draco Malfoy, quería dominarla, quería ejercer sobre ella su poder de una forma cruel, que la dañara y la humillara...  
  
Sintió miedo, no por la tortura, sino por su propia ignorancia ante ella. Miedo a lo desconocido.  
  
Pero en la mente de Draco Malfoy, la tortura, el secreto de ella, ya había llegado. Quizá había sido esa exploración metódica de su cuerpo, de la exterior Hermione Granger, o quizá había sido su propio ego masculino.  
  
Mirándola volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos, de una forma mucho más silenciosa y sigilosa, casi sin que ella lo notara.  
  
Enseguida, Hermione dejó de mirarle, sintiendo como empezaba a marearse pero Draco, al ver anulado su contacto, bruscamente, bajó su mano y la obligó a mirarlo.  
  
- No me toques.  
  
Sabía que Hermione creía no tenerle miedo, lo había visto en su mente, pero una idea maquiavélica para hacerlo surgir había calado dentro de él.  
  
- Volverás, lo sabes. Y será peor.  
  
Se apartó entonces de ella, dejando su cuerpo libre.  
  
La puerta negra, misteriosamente, se abrió, dejando paso.  
  
Hermione, sin pensarlo, avanzó, rápidamente hasta ella.  
  
Draco la vio alejarse, con la seguridad de que volvería, con la sonrisa en los labios, con la tortura en el pensamiento.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Los mortifagos estaban reunidos en el salón, apenas alumbrado por unos débiles candelabros y antorchas.  
  
Un murmullo se extendía veloz por la estancia.  
  
De pronto, la presencia enorme y oscura del Señor Tenebroso, apareció por una puerta, seguido de una fila de mortifagos.  
  
Daba miedo mirarle, daba miedo pensar cuántas muertes pesaban sobre sus hombros y que limpia creía estar su conciencia.  
  
Aunque ninguno, al no mirarle directamente, vio su rostro, una sonrisa amplia y malévola se dibujaba en sus labios.  
  
Todos sabían a que se debía, la misión había sido culminada con total éxito.  
  
Voldemort se sentó en lo más alto de la sala y habló. En su voz se vislumbró su felicidad:  
  
- Queridos siervos, he de felicitaros a todos por el excelente trabajo que ha finalizado positivamente.  
  
Siguió hablando tranquilamente, mientras a veces tomaba sorbor de una copa de vino. Se sentía eufórico. Aquella era sólo la primera muestra de su poder recién adquirido de nuevo. Era solo una burda comedia comparado con las masacres que quería llevar a cabo.  
  
De pronto, uno de sus fieles, arrodillándose ante él le dio una hoja de periódico.  
  
Sus amarillentos ojos revisaron la hoja con mezcla de sarcasmo y burla y también furia contenida.  
  
Era un reportaje sobre los logros y exploraciones de los aurores sobre el atentado. En la portada salía, alto y triste, aquel niño, con aquella cicatriz.  
  
Sintió que la sangre le ardía en el cuerpo.  
  
Aquel niño que había cambiado el rumbo de su vida totalmente, el causor de casi su muerte, el causor de que en ese momento, en el mundo mágico existieran los deplorables sangres sucias, la causa por la cual él no gobernaba en esos instantes.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Él sería la persona que mataría con más ganas.  
  
Pronto....muy pronto....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
¡Hola a tod@s! Bueno, pues esto salió. Me comí mucho el coco para sacarlo nbien y el resultado..podría haber sido mejor pero...hubiera tardado muchooo...así que lo dejé así :D Espero que no esté muy mal.  
  
Bueno, aclaraciones...mmm..  
  
* Sí, Draco es muy malo, y tiene una idea, tan mala como él.  
  
* Los aurores buscan a Hermione.  
  
* Hermione vio a sus padres muertos y por eso "la capturaron"...no huyó.  
  
Se me olvida algo..lo sé. Recordadmelo en los reviews!!!  
  
Os quiero mucho!!  
  
Ya van 4! A por el 5!  
  
1 besazo!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
" Es imposible ganar sin que otro pierda" - Publio Siro. 


	5. Jugando con fuego

Prisionera de un sangre limpia  
  
Muchísimas gracias a todas y todos! No sabéis cuánto aprecio vuestro apoyo! Sois lo mejor del mundo!! GRACIAS!!  
  
Contestación a reviews  
  
Amsp14: Hola guapa! Bien! ¡Me alegro! ¿Impresionada? Bah, no es para tanto. Es un buen relato en las descripciones de las torturas pues no es muy normal en los fics...donde se mezcla mucho el amor. Aquí es todo como muy transparente... Bueno, a ver que pasa entre estos dos que llevan fuego en la sangre ;) Harry no se siente atraído hacia Hermione como algo más que una amiga, no la quiere como Ron. Él la quiere, sí, pero como su amiga, como la hermana que no tiene...Ron la ve con otros ojos. Bueno, tu duda. A ver, Snape fue descubierto y es miembro de la Orden, por lo que está totalmente separado de los mortifagos y por ello, de Voldemort. Con eso, no tiene contacto con el castillo ni con Hermione. Está tan perdido como los demás. Solo puede hacer conjeturas. Espero que te siga gustando. Muchos besos!  
  
Afrodita: Hola preciosa! Puff, imagínate. Es como entrar en un cementerio con las cenizas de los cadáveres por todos lados. Con el olor a muerte impregnado en cada trozo de espacio. Horrible, espeluznante..no hay palabras. Ya ve, mi Herm me da penita :( He creado a un Draco casi sin sentimientos y me asusta que se me escape de las manos pero...es terriblemente malvado y...no tiene piedad con nada ni nadie. Eso hace también que sea muy atractivo (jo..por qué siempre me gustan los malos?:(:P) Jeje, bueno, jajjaa, me alegro de que te guste como escribo! :P Asias, eres une encanto. Encanto de los dedos...no sé...no sé...:P Muchos besazos!!  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola mi niña! Jeje, gran título. "Miedo a lo desconocido", suena interesante, ¿no? Por eso, me gustó ;) Ay, ¡qué me pones colorada! :# Ay, ay, anda...anda..admirarme. Me siento muy muy orgullosa, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Pues a ver si le echo un ojo a sus libros porque no he leido nada de él aunque lo conocía, creo que mi hermana tiene algo ;) A ver si hehco un vistazo. Bueno, sí, Isabel Allende, aquí en España, pasa algo parecido, a donde voy, algo suyo hay :) Y eso me encanta :D jeje. Pues sí, yo creo que eso ocurre con todas las historias, aunque inevitablemente en ellas lleve la magia enlazada, la verdad y la realidad, van seguidas a ella. :) Espero que te siga gustando! Un besazo!  
  
Vicu-malfoy: Hola preciosa! Jeje, ¡me alegro de que haya sido tu preferido! Pero habrá mejores :P ¿Verdad? Esos choques de personalidades son muy excitantes (y no penséis mal :P) Bueno...D/Hr, ¿en qué sentido? ¿En el amoroso? En ese es bastante difícil...es más, casi imposible. Pero bueno, todo pasar. ¿Qué pasará por la mente maquiavélica de Draco? (Se parece cada día más a su escritora :P) Un besazo!  
  
Uialwen: Hola mi niña! Uff, pues sí, pobrecita. Es malvado, Draco es un ser que, como Hermione dice, no tiene perdón del cielo. Jajja...ca...sí, te entiendo :P No, no ha huido, es decir, no del castillo, de la prisión. Draco la dejó irse libremente porque sabía que detrás de la puerta se encontraban los guardias. Un besazo!  
  
Minah19: Hola lindísima! Ay! Muchas gracias! :) No sabes cuanto te agradezco que sea de tus favoritos. Bueno, si el fic no tuviera intriga, sería muy aburrido...jeje, siempre hay que dejar un poco de misterio entre todo. :) Bueno, todo el mundo cree que Draco y Hermione van a liarse...¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Me pregunto. No sé lo que voy a hacer pero...es muy difícil olvidar tantas cosas, demasiado difícil. Un besote!  
  
Zeisse: Hola preciosa! ¡Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado! Estoy super feliz de que te guste lo que escribo, de verdad :D Bueno, pues sí, Hermione está siendo duramente torturada y...por desgracia..solo es el principio. Espérate lo peor. Y Draco pues..malísimo, en su papel de sádico. Jeje, pronto tendrás noticas. Un besazo!  
  
Paddy21: Hola!!! Muchas gracias! Jeje, de verdad que intento darme prisa pero necesito mucha concentración y relajación y entre tantos exámenes y trabajo, me es casi imposible ponerme y quedarme en blanco. :) Me anima saber que me apoyáis! Espero que leáis cada capítulo hasta llegar a ese esperado desenlace. Un besote!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola mi lokilla!!! ¿Qué tal linda? Jeje, no importa y te agradezco que con tan poquito tiempo leas mi historia y encima me dejes review :) Gracias, de verdad. Bueno, emocionante está, pero, le queda mucho por delante ;) Ojalá que este lo estés leyendo en tu ordenador! Un besazo!!!  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola linda! Jejeje, pues sí, en esta historia saco todo lo malo de Draco y del mundo, por desgracia :( Sí, entiendo tu punto de vista, es muy difícil rebelarse contra todo lo que se ha construido expresamente para ti. Yo reflejo mucho (y creo que a veces demasiado) el odio que tiene Draco a su padre por ello. Y espero que Rowling lo demuestre tanbién. De Isabel Allende tengo ambos libros pero, aún no los empecé, jeje ;)Ay, ay, gracias, muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digas que te gusta como escribo, para mí significa mucho y todo porque, sin gente como tú, que me apoya y me demuestra su afecto, mis fics no podrían seguir adelante. Gracias, una y mil veces! Bueno sí, Draco impone mucho en este fic, es malo y perverso, no tiene límites ni principios, quiere conseguir sus objetivos sin que importe llevarse por delante a algo o alguien. Bueno, sí, Draco ha estado estudiando las formas sin magia para leer la mente (estudió con métodos mágicos pero, a raíz de eso, no necesitaba la magia) Bueno, pera, pera, Voldemort quiere acabar con Harry pero...no es fácil, de la misma manera que Harry quiere acabar con Voldemort y tampoco es fácil. Mi querida Kiara, me decepcionas por primera vez : Amar significa no tener que pedir perdón! Esa frase está en "No es historia de amor"! ! ! ! ! ! !Una fan como tu se ha olvidado de so!!!!!!! Jejeje, bueno, revisa en el penúltimo capítulo y lo encontrarás. Un super enorme mega besazo para mi niña preciosa!  
  
Ana wan kenobi: Hola preciosa!Muchas gracias! Jejeje, buah, Draco de por sí solo tiene mucho morbo y atrae...demasiado. ¡Severus-Sirius! Dios mío! Impensable ;) jejej, gracias! Muchos besos!  
  
5. Jugando con fuego  
  
Miraba distraídamente al exterior sin ver nada más allá.  
  
Sus pensamientos eran más fuertes y se alzaban en la lucha como vencedores. La idea de la tortura a Granger era demasiado poderosa y ferviente.  
  
Sonrió, ciníco y comenzó a mesarse el cabello suavemente, casi sin percatarse de que lo hacía.  
  
Podía ver su rostro lloroso y lleno de furia, contraccionado por el dolor y la rabia. Como había disfrutado viendo el odio marcado en sus pupilas al rojo vivo. No podía describir las sensaciones que le habían invadido al verla tan indefensa y débil ante él.  
  
Tan sumiso estaba en sí mismo, que no se dio cuenta de que una segunda persona entraba en la habitación de penumbra y, sigilosamente, se acercaba a él.  
  
Deslizándose ligeramente por el suelo, se colocó, sin que Draco lo notara, justo a su espalda y entonces, cuando iba a tocar al Slytherin, este salió de su ensimismación y se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con su visitante.  
  
- Buenos reflejos, Malfoy. - sonrió este.  
  
- Robby, déjate de juegos. - dijo con desdén.  
  
Robin Gillow era totalmente distinto a Draco Malfoy. Ambos eran seres misteriosos y extraños pero, a pesar del cáracter sombrío de Draco, Robby era total oscuridad.  
  
Era alto y fornido, a pesar de que en edad igualaba a Malfoy. Con el cabello negro azabache, que llevaba peinado hacia atrás, elegantemente. Y, si le mirabas el rostro, pálido y surcado de sombras, enseguida te dirigías a la parte más profunda, sus ojos. Los ojos tan negros y tan perdidos en sus cuencas, protegidos por largas pestañas. Sus ojos negros como la noche, perdidos como el infierno, fantasmagóricos como el ser más oculto en las entrañas de la tierra.  
  
Sus ojos, como el detalle más característico en él.  
  
Era silencioso y fugaz. Peligroso, muy peligroso, ya que en su vida existía un secreto oculto, la razón de su ser y aquello hacia que Robby fuera aún más admirado en su círculo.  
  
- No te sulfures, Malfoy. Era sólo una broma.  
  
- Muy gracioso.  
  
Robby sonrió ampliamente y guiñó con encanto al rubio.  
  
- ¿Cenas?  
  
- Iba a cenar aquí.  
  
- ¡Oh, vamos! Últimamente no nos vemos mucho, vente, tenemos cosas que contarnos.  
  
Draco bufó pero, a pesar de todo, asintió. Robby le había convencido.  
  
- Está bien.  
  
El moreno chasqueó los dedos y bajó de un salto el pequeño tablón en el que se levantaba el escritorio.  
  
El Slytherin, tranquilamente, se puso a su altura y caminó despacio hombro a hombro.  
  
Los guardias les abrieron las puertas que se cerraron a sus espaldas mientras ellos hablaban.  
  
El murmullo de su conversación y sus pasos era el único sonido en todo el castillo.  
  
- ¿Has oido lo de los sucios muggles? - sonrió Robby.  
  
- Claro que lo he oido. ¿Quién no?  
  
- Guau, que triunfo. Ojalá yo hubiera estado allí. Ojalá yo hubiera hecho estallar ese parque en mil pedazos. Esa exterminación de mugrientos del planeta. Como lo hubiera deseado...  
  
- Habrá muchas más, no hay que precipitarse.  
  
- También me han contado que...te estás ocupando de una sangre sucia, ¿es verdad?  
  
- Así es.  
  
- ¿Y quién es? - preguntó el mago con curiosidad.  
  
- No creo que la conozcas.  
  
- Prueba.  
  
- Una simple de Gryffindor. Granger...  
  
- Una como cualquier otra...  
  
- Pero sabe cosas. Tiene información.  
  
- ¿Qué le has sacado?  
  
- Poco, pero tranquilo, caerá.  
  
- No lo dudo.  
  
Entraron en la enorme sala en la que los mortifagos tomaban sus comidas.  
  
La sala estaba decorada con barras doradas, las paredes parecían antiguas y gastadas, estaban cubiertas por una tela llena de mosaicos con esferas blancas y verdes, rodeadas de colores ambarinos, granates y verdes. Algunos cuadros con pomposos marcos barrocos, representaban a jefes de los mortifagos, jefes ya muertos, bien por algún error en los cálculos o a manos de un auror.  
  
Las caras de los retratos se movían y sonreían malvadamente mirándolo todo con supremacía. Todos mostraban mucho respeto ante aquellas figuras que para muchos habían sido ejemplos a seguir.  
  
Todos los días, al entrar, Draco se fijaba en uno de los cuadros más grandes y majestuosos, en él, un hombre de cabellos platinados y ojos grises azulados, se eregía orgulloso en su pose con una vestimenta aterciopelada de color verde intensa y negra.  
  
Él, su bisabuelo, uno de los grandes, Sylking Malfoy.  
  
El mortifago se inclinó levemente y siguió hasta llegar junto a Robby a su habitual sitio en una de las muchas mesas provista de todo lo soñado para disfrutar en aquellos largos ratos.  
  
Robby se estiró en el confortable sillón y cogió una copa de cristal que llenó de vino y bebió despacio.  
  
- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tiene que soltar?  
  
El Slytherin sonrió maquiavélico.  
  
- Es amiga de Potter.  
  
- ¿De Potter? - dijo su amigo mostrando un desmensurado interés.  
  
Draco asintió a medida que imitaba a Robby y llenaba una copa.  
  
- Entonces es una buena carnaza.  
  
- Desde luego que sí.  
  
- Nos será muy útil.  
  
El moreno sonrió y alzó la copa.  
  
- Brindemos por ello.  
  
- Brindemos.  
  
- Por la amiguita de Potter.  
  
El rubio sonrió.  
  
- Por ella.  
  
Pensaba en Ron. De aquellas noches viendo las estrellas en el dulce cielo de caramelo que ellos habían inventado, solo para ellos.  
  
Pensaba que adoraba estar con él, a pesar de que fuera un niño pequeño e infantil, a pesar de sus tonterías propias, a pesar de esa inocencia...  
  
Pensaba cuánto lo extrañaba, cuánto deseaba verle y besarle las mejillas pecosas, ver sus ojos azules como ese cielo de algodón, abrazarle y sentir el calor de su cuerpo humano, sentir que estaba vivo, que tenía un corazón latiente, que sentía el dolor...  
  
En su negra soledad había mucho tiempo para pensar, el tiempo era eterno y duro...duro y frío, eterno...  
  
Le escocían los ojos de tantas horas de oscuridad. Quería salir al exterior y ver aunque solo fuera un rayo débil de sol, aunque solo fuera el sol de un día nuboso...  
  
De pronto sintió un golpe sordo y repentinamente, un chirrido conocido. Se levantó súbitamente y se aferró con las uñas a la pared. Su cuerpo temblaba.  
  
Y aún tembló más cuando le vio entrar.  
  
- Granger, Granger...Granger.  
  
Sólido y robusto y tan vil...En los labios una sonrisa, en el rostro el triunfo, en los ojos la maldad...Era el diablo, tenía que ser él.  
  
- Y bien... - dijo sutilmente. - ¿Has tenido ya, suficiente tiempo para reflexionar?  
  
- Sí. - dijo más bien como un suspiro que como una respuesta.  
  
- Puedes, entonces... - daba pequeños pasos al andar, cada vez más cercano a la pared, a Hermione. - Comenzar...cuando quieras.  
  
- No voy a hacerlo.  
  
Malfoy bufó y ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
- Ay... ¿estás...segura?  
  
- Segurísima.  
  
- Lástima. - dijo, sagaz. - Una verdadera lástima.  
  
Al fin Hermione pudo observar claramente lo tantas veces imaginado durante esos segundos, aquella cara que mostraba la verdad de los sentimientos de Draco Malfoy, su maldad más profunda.  
  
Sus ojos grises se dirigieron a la barbilla de la gryffindor y se fijó en el color de su piel. Una piel como otra cualquiera, una piel humana, a pesar de que la sangre que corriera por las venas de aquella mujer no estuviera limpia.  
  
Y al fijarse, casi sin percatarse del acto, alzó su mano y rozó con el exterior de los dedos la parte inferior de su rostro.  
  
La chica comenzó a respirar agitadamente.  
  
- ¿Acaso no te da asco tocar a una impura, Malfoy?  
  
El Slytherin levantó los ojos de la nada y los clavó en las pupilas de Granger, con supremacía. Hermione no desvió la vista, a pesar de que estaba empezando a temer aquella mirada de demonio.  
  
- Todo de ti me da asco, Granger.  
  
- Entonces, apártate de mí.  
  
Draco sonrió.  
  
- No te daré ese gusto. Aquí el que ordena soy yo. Y tú aceptas sin replicar. ¿Entiendes?  
  
Sus dedos se abrieron en torno a su mejilla y la tocó con la palma de la mano que comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al lado derecho de su cuello.  
  
- Y si quiero hacer esto, lo hago.  
  
Su mano agarró la parte posterior de su cuello, tocando el principio de su columna vertebral. Hermione sentía la mano como una soga que se comenzaba a enrrollar para su asfixiamiento.  
  
- Y si quiero tocarte, te toco. Y si quiero hacerte sufrir, lo hago. Y si quiero que cumplas mi voluntad, lo harás.  
  
- Para que hable, tendrás que matarme.  
  
- No creo que tenga que llegar a ese extremo. Hablarás antes.  
  
- Veo que no me conoces, Malfoy.  
  
- Veo que tú tampoco, Granger.  
  
Hermione intentó moverse y rebelarse pero, Draco fue más veloz. Sus dedos se movieron en torno a su garganta y apretó un poco, solo para ver la impresión que causaba en ella.  
  
La chica gimió sobresaltada. Sus labios se entreabrieron intentando buscar el aire que le comenzaba a faltar. Sus ojos se cerraron, apretándolos fuertemente. De pronto creía que se desmayaba, que los hilos finos que la unían a la vida, se rompían.  
  
Abrió los ojos, llena de miedo y se encontró con la sonrisa sádica de Malfoy.  
  
Él murmuró algo pero, ella no le oyó.  
  
De pronto sintió otro contacto fuerte. Otra mano que la apretaba, esta vez más abajo, una mano en su trasero, una mano que le repugnaba, una presión de la que no podía escapar.  
  
Gimió de nuevo y, entonces, súbitamente, Malfoy la soltó y Hermione se avalanzó hacia delante, en los escasos centímetros que la separaban del cuerpo de Draco.  
  
Hermione comenzó a respirar de nuevo, llevándose las manos a la zona que le dolía, su cuello, sintiendo como el aire entraba y salía violentamente.  
  
Draco, satisfecho y regocijoso, no se alejó y, dirigió sus manos a la pequeña cintura de Hermione que volvió a apretar.  
  
La tiró contra la pared, sin soltarla. Entonces Hermione abrió los ojos y Draco notó sus manos temblorosas en su garganta.  
  
La cogió por las muñecas y estiró sus trémulos brazos por encima de su cabeza.  
  
No dijo nada, ninguno habló en aquel momento. Se limitaron a mirarse, muy distintamente.  
  
Una aterrorizada, otra, fortificada.  
  
Y la presión en sus muñecas y el dolor que seguía en su cuerpo, y su figura, y sus ojos. Creyó que se caía, quería dormir y no despertar. Hubiera gritado, hubiera llorado pero, no hizo nada, se limitó a respirar y a fijar la vista en el vacío, huyéndole.  
  
Y él, Draco Malfoy, sentía como su fuerza aumentaba mientras la debilidad de Hermione era más clara. Se sentía más fuerte y más poderoso que nunca, al humillarla a ella, al demostrarle que no tenía ninguna posibilidad ante él...todo aquello, le producía un placer inimaginable.  
  
- Está bien... - murmuró el Slytherin lentamente, paladeando las sílabas.  
  
La observó, tan indefensa y a la vez tan tentadora.  
  
- ¿Quieres que sigamos?  
  
Ella no respondió. Parecía inmersa en cualquier lugar, menos allí.  
  
- Granger, te he hecho una pregunta.  
  
Apretó más, alrededor de sus muñecas, esperando una respuesta de dolor o de súplica, algo. Pero tenía poca paciencia.  
  
- ¡Granger! - gritó.  
  
La tiró contra la pared y entonces, sus miradas se cruzaron. Y la sensación volvió a cambiar, convirtiéndose en un deseo extraño hacia ella. Hacia su orgullo y su fiereza, hacia su fuerza totalmente nula en aquel instante.  
  
Sin soltarla, le bajó los brazos y los colocó en la pared.  
  
Ahora Hermione le miraba, sin ninguna emoción, solo una mirada.  
  
Draco seguía sonriendo, cínicamene. Lentamente soltó una de sus muñecas y alzó la mano hacia su rostro. Y, al ir a tocarla, ella apartó la cara.  
  
Aquel gesto no gustó a Malfoy. Con violencia le agarró la barbilla, le hizo mirarlo.  
  
La odiaba, la despreciaba...y mezclado entre todas esas emociones...se encontraba, escondido, oculto en lo más recóndito, un deseo inolvidable, una sed insaciable de poder y las ansias desesperadas por su orgullo y valentía.  
  
Debía enfrentar todo aquello, debía odiarla y debía matarla, poco a poco, con conciencia de cada acto.  
  
Los ojos marrones de la Gryffindor brillaban llenos de coraje.  
  
Entonces la soltó, desatando cualquier cadena imaginaria que en ese instante los uniera.  
  
- Granger....estás jugando con fuego.  
  
Hermione respiraba dificultosamente, con el rostro falsamente sereno.  
  
- Y te vas a quemar...tarde o temprano, acabarás ardiendo.  
  
Y tal como había venido, con la misma amenaza, con el mismo alo, se marchó, dejando su rastro de tortura y violencia en el cuerpo de Hermione. Dejando el dolor grabado en sus muñecas, dejando el rastro de sus manos en su cintura, su fuerza en su barbilla...el tacto de su piel en la suya propia, en su rostro, en su cuello...  
  
Miró repetidas veces a la puerta, intentando convencerse que había pasado. Deseando que no volviera nunca más a destrozar su tranquilidad.  
  
Se tocó en donde apenas pocos minutos antes, la había tocado él. Sintió la desgradable sensación de haber sido mancillada, ultrajada de la manera más cruel, sin poder defenderse de su acoso.  
  
Se odiaba a sí misma por haber consentido que él la tocara...se odiaba por su debilidad, se odiaba, y odiaba todo lo que la rodeaba.  
  
Atrapada...en su jaula de oro...oyendo el silencio de la muerte...con miedo a lo desconocido...y jugando con fuego.  
  
Remus Lupin examinaba los edificios con cautela. Su aura de licántropo le avisaba de que, aunque no se notara, en la oscuridad, los espiaban. Ojos ocultos en la noche, pero visibles para sus capacidades de lobo.  
  
Harry Potter, a su vez, sentía como la cicatriz de su frente, le ardía a fuego vivo. Sabía que Voldemort, en ese momento, estaría maquinando algo terrible. De nuevo algo malvado, peligroso...cruel. Sabía que tenía que luchar contra él. Y que solo uno de los dos viviría. Solo uno.  
  
Cerraban la marcha Tonks y Ron.  
  
La metamorfomaga, silenciosa, observaba de reojo al callado Weasley, en sus propios pensamientos enfrascado.  
  
Y así era, Ronald Weasley solo tenía dos cosas en la mente. Hermione Granger y cómo rescatarla.  
  
Cada minuto del tiempo que transcurría, la sentía más lejos de él. Al principio creía que entre ellos existía comunicación, una comunicación mucho más allá de los límites humanos y mágicos. Una vía inexcrutable para quien no hubiese vivido lo que ellos habían vivido juntos.  
  
Lo había creído, incluso, en más de una ocasión, había sentido punzadas repentinas de intenso dolor y en su mente, el rostro de Hermione.  
  
Pero, esa noche, no la sentía. Ni una leve señal de ella en todo el espacio.  
  
"¿Dónde estás, Hermione? ¿Estarás bien? ¿En qué pensarás? ¿Pensarás en mí?"  
  
"Ojalá estés bien..."  
  
El lúgubre edificio tenía, en lo alto, una amplia azotea por la que volaban ropas tendidas.  
  
El último piso del número 9, allí era donde se dirigían los integrantes de La Orden.  
  
Lupin hizo un gesto a todo el grupo, señalando el portal. Se pegaron junto a la pared, sigilosos y al ir a murmurar Alohomora, se encontraron que la puerta estaba ya abierta.  
  
Un chirrido prolongado se escuchó en la calle desierta.  
  
Por primera vez, los magos doblaron la cabeza y empuñaron firmemente sus varitas escondidas. Falsa alarma. Siguieron adelante.  
  
Para subir hasta la sexta planta, tenian que atravesar piso por piso, guiados por una angosta escalera de pequeños peldaños y una barra temblorosa.  
  
Los cuatro empezaron a subir, con la marcha encabezado por el "jefe" de la patrulla, Remus Lupin y terminándola, Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
Piso tras piso, la oscuridad era más creciente. Se distinguía desde fuera, en la calle, la luz leve de una farola desgastada.  
  
Y al fin, un pequeño letrero con un seis medio doblado, les indicó que habían llegado a su destino.  
  
La pequeña portezuela tenía una cruz en el centro del marco.  
  
Lupin sonrió, sin duda, aquella era la puerta de la mujer que buscaban. Pegó tres veces, con un pequeño descanso entre toque y toque.  
  
Y después, miró hacia atrás, asintiendo a sus compañeros y volviendo la vista rápidamente, hacia la mirilla.  
  
Pasaron unos segundos, en los que solo el silencio y algún que otro aullido de gato en la calle se escucharon.  
  
Y repentinamente, en el pequeño cristal redondo, un ojo marrón llenó ese espacio, vigilando a los intrusos.  
  
Acto seguido, se escuchó el cerrar de la mirilla y, un nuevo chirrido de otra puerta, la puerta que tenían justo enfrente, se abría lentamente.  
  
A través de una cadena dorada, aquellos ojos marrones cobraron vida y observaron el rostro de su dueña.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?  
  
La voz de la mujer sonaba cálida y a la vez desconfiada. Ron sintió un escalofrío, enseguida, al escuchar aquella voz, la imagen de la propia Hermione Granger, había volado a su mente.  
  
- Somos de La Orden del Fénix. Y queremos hablar con usted...Ángela Warren.  
  
La mujer pestañeó. Sus cejas finas y ovaladas, se fruncieron en su contracción. Un suspiro salió de los labios resecos de Ángela Warren que asintiendo, quitó la cadena y los invitó a pasar.  
  
- Muchos años pasan desde nuestro último encuentro, Remus. - habló esta.  
  
- Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces, Ángela, demasiado...  
  
Los ojos oscuros de la mujer se clavaron en las caras de los demás. Encontrándose con la sonrisa media de Tonks, los ojos azules de Ron y el rayo de Harry Potter.  
  
Ellos también la examinaron a ella. Su rostro moreno dejaba entrever algunas arrugas en la comisura de su boca y en sus ojos pequeños. Su cabello parecía un entretelado de líneas negras y marrones, pintadas de leves pinzadas canas.  
  
Era pequeña pero, cuando la mirabas a los ojos, parecía engrandecerse su cuerpo.  
  
- Malos tiempos se nos avecinan.  
  
- Y hay que estar unidos para afrontarlos. - suspiró el mago.  
  
- Es muy difícil estar unidos, las uniones no duran, Remus, la gente es débil y la ambición poderosa. Yo he caido en sus redes, y lo sé.  
  
El salón tenía todas las cortinas echadas, cortinas oscuras, azules, una luz proviniente de dos velas que sobrevolaban cerca del suelo, era lo único que iluminaba la estancia.  
  
Y, en la pared, se observaba un reloj sin números y con miles de agujas que señalaban sin sentido aparente, a letras conocidas y a símbolos inexplicables.  
  
La maga se sentó solemnemente, frente al reloj mágico, en una hamaca y les indicó con la mano que se sentaran en los sillones.  
  
Cuando todos se encontraron frente a frente, de nuevo la mujer habló, con voz serena.  
  
- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?  
  
- ¿Tiene qué haber un motivo?  
  
Por primera vez, una sonrisa se distinguió en el rostro de Ángela. Sonreía quedamente, con los ojos mirando al suelo.  
  
- Querido amigo, todo tiene un motivo. No existe la casualidad, todo tiene un por qué, una razón.  
  
Ron la escuchaba con atención, sintiéndose atrapado entre las palabras de la mujer.  
  
- No es casualidad que no haya luna ni estrellas esta noche, el cielo está de duelo por la tragedia.  
  
Antes de que Lupin siguiera hablando, Tonks lo interrumpió, adelantándose:  
  
- Entonces, ¿tiene noticias del ataque? - preguntó, preocupada.  
  
- Por supuesto que sí. No en vano, he sido mortifaga.  
  
Lupin extendió la mano pero, nuevamente, tomaron la palabra antes que él. Esta vez, fue Harry Potter quien, con los ojos desorbitados, preguntó a Ángela Warren:  
  
- ¿Usted...ha sido mortifaga?  
  
La oscura mirada de Ángela viró hacia las esmeraldas del Gryffindor.  
  
- Media vida. Ahora vivo mi otra media y te aseguro que no es fácil.  
  
Muchas preguntas enseguida se agolparon en las bocas de los jóvenes leones pero, Remus Lupin se impuso entrando de lleno en la cuestión.  
  
- Ángela, ¿sabes por qué venimos a verte?  
  
- Lo deduzco. Y la respuesta es no.  
  
- Puede que pronto, es muy probable, haya otro ataque, si no frenamos a Voldemort ahora, nada lo hará.  
  
- Es probable, sí. Pero no tan pronto, espera una semana y después, tiembla. El Señor Tenebroso está disfrutando.  
  
- Tú lo sabes todo, tú has vivido en el seno de los mortifagos, Ángela, por Merlín, ayúdanos.  
  
- ¡No, Lupin! - la voz de la bruja resonó. - He dejado la magia atrás y no estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme de nuevo al horror.  
  
- ¿Prefieres entonces que por ello mueran miles de inocentes?  
  
Un silencio lúgubre invadió la estancia.  
  
- No puedo hacer nada.  
  
- Claro que puedes, eres muy necesaria. Dumbledore....  
  
- Dumbledore, él es el único que puede conduciros hasta Voldemort.  
  
- No, Ángela, Dumbledore no puede involucrarse, no por el momento.  
  
- Yo tampoco.  
  
- Han secuestrado a muchos "mezla", no sabemos dónde pueden estar...  
  
Ángela miró al vacío y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Dios, Ángela, tienes que ayudarnos. Han secuestrado a una bruja muy allegada a la Orden, - dijo con cautela. - ella tiene información sobre nosotros...  
  
- ¿Tiene el Totem Karten? - dijo serena.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Entonces, si es fuerte, resistirá...  
  
- ¡Es una niña! - dijo Tonks con tono alto.  
  
- Yo lo era cuando en mi piel se grabó la calavera. Yo lo era cuando maté a sangres sucias, lo era cuando le entregué cada trozo de vida que tenía a Voldemort. - su voz se quebró. - No sabes la fuerza que es capaz de tener una simple niña.  
  
- ¿Y sufrió?  
  
La voz repentina de Harry Potter, hizo a Ángela desviar la mirada y parte de la conversación.  
  
- ¿Qué dices, muchacho?  
  
- Le he preguntado si sufrió. Le he pregutado si aún sufre y si quiere que gente siga sufriendo, ¿qué me responde?  
  
El duelo de sus miradas pareció tan intenso que Lupin, Tonks y Ron, desaparecieron en parte del salón.  
  
- Sufrí, aún sufro...y claro que no quiero que nadie sufra...lo que yo sufrí.  
  
- Hay niños, como usted dice, que son ahora como fue usted. Niños que están matando, niños que le están entregando su vida a Voldemort. Y son fuertes. Pero también hay niños débiles, aunque no lo crea. Niños que están matando y niños que están entregando su vida a la muerte. Niños.  
  
La bruja lo miró, sin ninguna emoción a la vista, pero, un leve temblor en su mano, le indicaba lo que en verdad estaba sucediendo.  
  
- Puede que tenga razón...pero no en este caso.  
  
- Qué dice, Ángela...¿acepta? - dijo Lupin con media voz.  
  
La bruja se mordió un labio y cerró los ojos. No era distinguible pero, en el interior de Ángela Warren, mil y una emociones se abrían paso, arrastrando dolorosos recuerdos, arrastrando su media vida maldita...  
  
- Acepto.  
  
- Gracias. - fue la voz de Harry quien pronunció la palabra mágica.  
  
- No me las des, aún.  
  
Todos se levantaron.  
  
- Partamos, rápido. - murmuró Tonks vislumbrando a través de las cortinas, la calle.  
  
- Sí, no hay tiempo que perder. -dijo velozmente, Lupin.  
  
Pero los ojos de Ángela Warren se posaron entonces en el reloj mágico de la pared.  
  
- Deteneros.  
  
Uno a uno los miró.  
  
- Están en el tejado. Nos están esperando.  
  
El golpe sordo y fuerte resonó en las amplias estancias. El saco crujió y tras su quejido, un nuevo golpe, más fuerte si cabe, chocó contra él.  
  
El aire en el cuerpo del Slytherin, subía y bajaba irrefrenable, como su propio cuerpo, el temblor que le recorría de pies a cabeza cada vez que uno de sus puñetazos era frenado por la barera del saco.  
  
Golpe tras golpe, aire tras aire, pensamiento tras pensamiento....los minutos transcurrían, sin tiempo, como si volara, como si no hubiera nada ni nadie. Como si los relojes no importaran, ni el día, ni la noche.  
  
La oscuridad estaba presente en aquel gimnasio con olor a horas perdidas, a sudor y a sufrimiento. La oscuridad tan presente como en cada rincón del castillo.  
  
Los gritos ahogados no se escucharían fuera de las puertas, preparadas para contener las descargas de ira.  
  
El agua de la piscina estaba intacta, azul cristalina. En uno de sus gritos, pareció temblar.  
  
El ambiente tenso y espeso, hacia que un calor casi insoportable, llenara la sala.  
  
Sordidez, dolor, furia...descontrol, pasión irrefrenable. Tanto y tantos habían gritado en esa sala, huyendo de las pesadillas que llenaban sus conciencias, limpiándose de la sangre que inconscientemente, llenaba sus manos.  
  
Y ahí, estaba él. Pensando, descargando su ira creciente.  
  
Sin pensar en nada, solo con imágenes, solo con sentimientos crecientes...solo, solo en la inmensidad, siempre solo...  
  
Y a cada golpe, creía hacerse mejor, creía ser más fuerte. Mentira, todo mentira. Nada mejoraba, todo parecía caer y caer en el precipicio...  
  
Su propia respiración le cegaba, su propia alma, llena de rabia y recuerdos. Era un Malfoy, cada día que pasaba, más Malfoy, más malvado...más sin corazón.  
  
Sentía su sangre, su sudor y sus lágrimas. Todo comprimido, todo en la misma red.  
  
Y en el centro, Hermione Granger.  
  
¿Qué hacer con ella? ¿Funcionaría seguir causándole dolor? ¿Aumentaría su miedo y su odio hacia él? ¿Hablaría?  
  
Había sentido la explosión dentro de él, al ver su resistencia, al ver sus debilidades, su fuerza, su inútil orgullo... Aquella Gryffindor lo estaba desquiciando pero eso, en el fondo, y aunque nunca lo reconociera, le gustaba.  
  
De pronto, un sonido metálico sonó en el gimnasio. Sin embargo, el rubio no lo escuchó. Notó la presencia de otro mortifago y miró levemente por encima, descubriendo al intruso, sin detener su lucha.  
  
- Descargando...tensiones...Draco..- murmuró Robby situandose detrás del saco, a una distancia prudencial.  
  
Draco sonrió mientras pegaba un derechazo y el saco volvía a crujir.  
  
- Es raro verte aquí...¿Qué me perdí?  
  
Draco volvió a sonreír y levantó un poco su ojo gris posándolo en Robby.  
  
- Robby...  
  
- Déjame adivinar....¿no se tratará de cierta sangre sucia, verdad?  
  
Un brillo peligroso brilló en las pupilas de Malfoy.  
  
- En efecto. - susurró Robby.  
  
Draco golpeó con fuerza el saco, éste se adelantó un centímetro en su tirada.  
  
- ¿Y...qué es esta vez? ¿Indomabilidad? Draco, no puedo creer que seas tú.  
  
- Cállate, Gillow.  
  
- Una burda sangre sucia, resistiéndote...  
  
Draco se mordió la lengua sin parar de golpear.  
  
- Malfoy, utiliza los métodos.  
  
- ¡Métodos!  
  
- Ya sabes...o...si no eres capaz... - el mortifago sonrió malicioso. -Déjamelo a mí, yo te ayudaré...  
  
De pronto, un gran puñetazo de Draco hizo que el saco volara más de la cuenta, dando en el pecho del mortifago. Robby paró el saco y miró al rubio que respiraba agitado.  
  
Se quitó uno de los guantes, tirándolo al suelo y señaló con un dedo a Robby.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra tocarla. No interfieras en mis asuntos, Robby. Es mía, y terminaré lo que he empazado.  
  
El moreno soltó el saco poniendo las manos abiertas una separada de otra.  
  
- Vale, Draco. Perfecto. Solo era una propuesta. Haz lo que quieras.  
  
- No te metas, Robby. Lo haré yo, ¿está bien? ¿Entendido?  
  
- Perfectamente.  
  
Draco tiró el otro guante, enganchándolo en el saco.  
  
- Creo que me iré a dormir, mañana tenemos reunión. - dijo, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- ¿Reunión? - murmuró Draco arquenado una ceja.  
  
- No, tú no.  
  
- Mejor.  
  
- Te informaré.  
  
- No esperaba menos.  
  
Entonces, Robby le tiró una toalla al Slytherin, que este atrapó sin dificultades.  
  
- Hasta entonces, Draco.  
  
- Adiós, Robby.  
  
El moreno se fue, resonando de nuevo la puerta metálica.  
  
De nuevo solo, totalmente solo.  
  
El Slytherin se deshizo de la camisa blanca llena de sudor, que llevaba puesta.  
  
Paseó lentamente hasta la piscina en calma. Revisó con sus ojos grises cada mota del agua cristalina.  
  
Y entonces, se quitó el resto de la ropa y, desnudo, se tiró al agua, alterándola, oyéndose el estrepitoso sonido de su caída.  
  
Se sumergió unos segundos y después, subió al exterior, cogiendo aire, echándose el cabello mojado, hacia atrás.  
  
Solo en su soledad, demasiado tiempo libre para pensar...demasiado espacio para la imagen de su reto, Hermione Granger.  
  
Hola a tods! En realidad, iba a continuar el capítulo pero, llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y, ya era hora.  
  
Nuevamente, perdonadme el retraso. He estado muy liada y sobre todo, muy poco inspirada.  
  
Aquí tenéis el capítulo...ya cinco. :D Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios y reviews! Muchos muchos besazos y mil gracias a cada un que dedicáis parte de vuestro tiempo a leerme.  
  
Os quiere!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
"Cuanto más posee el hombre, menos se posee a sí mismo" -Arturo Graf. 


	6. Veneno

  
  
Prisionera de un sangre limpia  
  
Minah19: Hola preciosa! Muchas gracias, joer, en un ciber y me dedicas un poquito de tiempo! :D Gracias, de verdad. Espero que recuperes ese estado de ánimo! Que ya está aqui el verano! El sol, las noches de amor...jeje Así que anímate! Bueno, sí, Draco la verdad que malo, ya lo digo mil veces, es....¡irresistible! Aunque, me da mucha lástima la pobre Hermione :( Bueno, es muy muy muy difícil que entre Draco y Hermione haya una repentina relación de amor. : No sería nada creíble, aunque todo puede ocurrir a medida que se desarrolle..tu espera ;) Un besazo!!!  
  
SpyProngs19: Hola mi niña!!! Jeje, ay, que carita se te quedó. Jajajajajajajaja, ay mi niña, que linda :D Malfoy bastante seriote pero no me digas que la escenita en la piscina..asi desnudito, jijijiij Bueno, pues Draco y Robby, son mortifagos y...sí, crueles y malvados, son malos :( Sí, Ángela, ex mortifaga, es un personaje que como Robby, será muy importante. Además, como dices, así se puede conocer las dos caras de la moneda. Muchas gracias! Muchos besazos!!!  
  
Dark Raxiel: Hola preciosa! Bien, me alegro de que al fin el ordenador se te haya arreglado :D y ponte buena de una vez! Jejeje, ¡Remus/Herm! Dark, no me decepciones que tú y yo somos fans de nuestro Draco/Herm :P Pues sí, super licántropo apareció, no poco, es jefe del grupo en el que están Harry y Ron. Robby...sí...muy interesante, dará mucho juego, ya verás. Bueno preciosa, ponte bien, ¡vale? Un besote!!  
  
Jenny/Jade:Hola primita adorada! Jeje, pues sí, Ángela será muy interesante...tiene muchas cosas que contar. Jajaja, no, cielo, me voy a buscar un francesito :P Un besazo!!  
  
Kingdom Shrine: Hola a las tres! Jejeje, muchas gracias. Olé esas malagueñas dando guerra en fanfiction! Jejeje, me alegra mucho que haya por aquí buenas escritoras y encima...¡de mi tierra! :D Me alegro mucho que leáis mis fics! Bueno, sí, Draco es bastante cruel y un poquito de miedo, sí que da XD Ok, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible. ¡A ver si me doy una vuelta por el vuestro! Un besote!!  
  
Zeisse: Hola linda! Jejeje, uff, a mí también me gusta mucho! Ay, que peligro es, suelto. Jajaja, ok cielo, no te muerdas mucho las uñas, eh! Un besote!!!  
  
Flor Malfoy: Hola Flor! Jeje, no importa ;) Todos estamos ocupados y nos entendemos mutuamente ;) Gracias, ya lo creo que es realista, aquí se dice todo sin caras ni cruces, solo la verdad que yo creo aunque, claro está, nunca seré Rowling, lo hago a mí manera y me alegra que te guste. A mí me cuesta a medias porqe yo siempre he tenido (y aún tengo) la esperanza de que Draco Malfoy no sea del todo "malo" pero..cada vez me convenzo más de que no es así :( Bueno preciosa, muchas gracias y besos!!  
  
Marta Black: Hola guapa! jeje, me alegro de que te haya gustado. De nada por el review! ;) Espero no decepcionarte y que te sigan gustando mis fics! Un besazo!!!!  
  
Kiara McGonagall: Hola mi niña preciosa! :D ;) Ya te extrañaba! Te entiendo, los examenes finales...uf..;)A ver si te bajan a Málaga!!!A ver!!¡Qué guay! ¡De campamento a Navarra para internacionalizar....aaaaaaaaaaa.........madre mía, yo quero ver a ese diosss! :( Jajajajaja, me parto contigo XD no pacha na cielo ;) Un despiste lo tiene cualquiera!Y a ti se te perdona :D Bueno, te gustó la descripción del comedor de los mortis...me alegro :) Quería darle un toque tétrico, elegante y "normal" también y salió así. Jeje, ¿da miedo? Uff, conseguido! jejeje. Sí...Robby será un personaje importante, tiene muchas cosas escondidas...Sí, Draco es muy mala. Jeje, sí, así es....Draco es un tanto...no sé cómo decirlo, especial. La actitud de Hermione hacia él no hace sino aumentar "las ganas" de Draco en cualquier cosa....el deseo, el odio...Pues sí, Ángela Warren fue una mortifaga que va a ayudar a La Orden para intentar averiguar dónde está la casa. ¿De qué conoce a Remus? Pues es una larga historia que se contará, solo te digo que tambiéns abe que es un licántropo ;) El Totem Karten es un hechizo, ¡no puedo explicarte en qué consiste! Todavía! Ya te explicaré. Jajaajjaa, sí, buaaaahh, yo también babeaba, ay Dios mío....no me hagas recordarlo! jejeje. Bueno preciosa :( Me abandonas, ya estoy deseando leer un review tuyo de nuevo! :D muchos muchos besazos cuídate!!!!  
  
!Corto pero apasionante!  
  
6. Veneno  
  
En el cielo oscuro de aquella noche, no había ni el más mínimo rastro de luna. Mal augurio.  
  
El viento se había hecho más fuerte, más duro. Las ropas blancas y negras sobrevolaban en el tejado, con el sonido de un tendedero crujiente.  
  
Unos ojos brillantes se vislumbraron entre la oscuridad, la mirada era ágil y rápida, estaba preparada para el peligro.  
  
Las sombras caminaban por la azotea, maquinando cómo llevar a cabo su plan. En sus mentes vacías la idea de asesinar era la única que dominaba cada uno de sus actos.  
  
Sin embargo, sus presas estaban advertidas del peligro que acecahaba.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Y de pronto, en un ágil salto, Remus Lupin puso los pies en las losas del tejado.  
  
Los mortifagos clavaron sus miradas perdidas en el licántropo.  
  
Se lanzaron hacia él, inconscientemente. No era una ni dos sombras, eran muchas sombras.  
  
Con un gesto los aurores se dispersaron, la batalla no sería fácil.  
  
Aún dormía, metida en sus fantasías, cuando su sueño fue interrumpido.  
  
Al abrir los ojos, la imagen que éstos le devolvieron hizo que los volviera a cerrar, apretándolos fuertemente.  
  
Nada había cambiado de un día a otro, seguía en el mismo lugar, con la misma gente, con las mismas emociones, nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual.  
  
La levantaron con brusquedad, algo a lo que empezaba a acostumbrarse, y sin pedirle permiso, sin ninguna explicación, la condujeron fuera de su celda, a través del pasillo.  
  
Se sentía cansada y dolida. Recordaba claramente el encuentro anterior con su secuestrador. Recordaba sus palabras, podía sentir el miedo que yacía en su piel y su corazón; pero una vez más, y nunca acabaría...tendría que fingir que no había nada de temor, nada de dudas, nada de preocupación. Su barrera que la separara de todo, sus métodos, sus excusas...Sus imaginaciones.  
  
No servía de nada las lamentaciones ni los vacilos, en el pie de la montaña, debía continuar la dura escalada.  
  
La garganta empezaba a escocerle.  
  
Observó que dos guardias custodiaban una puerta metálica. Arqueó una ceja y se estremeció.  
  
Abrieron la puerta que chirrió y, de pronto, un chorro de luz roja intensa le sobrevino al rostro. Cerró los ojos, protegiéndose.  
  
El calor estaba instalado en la habitación.  
  
La sentaron en una superficie tosca e incómoda y la tumbaron. Sobresaltada, sus párpados se abrieron, tropezando con las capuchas de los hombres.  
  
En sus muñecas comenzó a sentir una suave presión que se tornó fuerte y poco a poco, dolorosa.  
  
Creyó gritar pero, solo su voz y el eco de sus gritos se escuchaba. Estaba temblando pero su voz era enérgica. Al menos, al principio.  
  
Ataron sus tobillos y su cintura con las mismas cintas que la postraban en el tablón.  
  
Y después, se fueron, dejándola allí.  
  
Gritó pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo que volvieran, pidiendo, gritando sin decir nada, ahogando su ira, su rabia y su verguenza, sin que nadie acudiera a su llamada.  
  
Y su odio, segundo a segundo, crecía y crecía, contra él, lo odiaba con toda su alma, lo sentía en su cuerpo, el odio hacia ese ser despreciable. Su dolor ante su satisfacción.  
  
Sus grises ojos revoloteaban entre las paredes y suelos de su habitación. Sentado en su sillón, jugueteaba con una plumilla que paseaba entre sus dedos con piruetas.  
  
Había pensado mucho, tranquilo y sosegado, mientras bebía y escuchaba música clásica.  
  
El sonido del piano solo, le llegaba desde lejos, a través de un mágico artefacto musical. Sonreía sin tener, aparentemente, motivo. Sonreía maliciosamente, con la vista rápida.  
  
Metido en sus propias cavilaciones, ignoraba al resto del mundo.  
  
Y, de pronto, interrumpiendo toda su paz, como un revoltijo brillante de felicidad, Robby Gillow, con sus impenetrables ojos negros carboníferos y su amplia sonrisa, saltó al interior.  
  
- ¡Draco! ¡Tío, no te lo vas a creer! - gritó contento.  
  
El rubio arqueó una ceja y giró el sillín. Le miró, con curiosidad y ladeó la cabeza, esperando el relato del moreno.  
  
- ¡Me han cogido! ¡Me ofrecí y me han cogido! Joder, ¡voy a ir!  
  
- Robby, ¿quién te ha cogido? ¿Dónde? ¿Para qué? - preguntó Malfoy serenamente.  
  
El mortifago agitó las manos, sin poder contener la emoción.  
  
- ¡Para Strongbad ¡Para el grupo! ¡Mi primera misión!  
  
Draco se levantó de la silla, con la mirada clavada en la cara iluminada de Robby:  
  
- ¡Cabrón...! - rió.  
  
El chico se avalanzó hacia él y le abrazó palmoteándole la espalda. El Slytherin lo imitó.  
  
- Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti, Gillow, joder, ¡vas a irte a Strongbad...! Es increíble.  
  
- ¿A qué sí? Joder, estoy....¡uff! Cuando lo cuente...¡a mi padre! ¡Me va a matar! - sonrió nervioso. - Esto es demasiado...demasiada suerte....  
  
- ¿Cuándo te vas? - preguntó Draco.  
  
- Dentro de cuatro días.  
  
- ¡Cuatro días! Voy a librarme de ti un buen tiempo...  
  
- ¡Con los mortifagos de primer nivel! ¡Yo! Es la ostia...  
  
Tocaron ruidosamente a la puerta, interrumpiendo nuevamente la charla.  
  
- ¿Quién es? Adelante. - masculló Draco.  
  
Los custodios de la prisionera entraron en la habitación con las capuchas bajadas haciendo una inclinación.  
  
- Mi señor, - habló uno. - hicimos lo que nos pidió, tal y como nos dijo...La chica está en la sala.  
  
- Si no estuviera de tan buen humor, - comentó Robby mirándole. - te cortaría la lengua. ¿Acaso alguien te preguntó?  
  
El guardia negó con la cabeza. Robby asintió levemente y se dirigió a Draco.  
  
- Bueno, amigo, te veo ocupado. - dijo chasqueando los dedos. - Iré a difundirlo. - sonrió.  
  
El Slytherin le guiñó un ojo y le colocó una mano en el hombro.  
  
- ¿Te despedirás?  
  
- Buah, - se burló el moreno. - eso es de maricas, Malfoy. Me estás pareciendo un estúpido sentimental.  
  
El rubio sonrió con maldad y le pegó un puñetazo suave en el estómago.  
  
- Aprendes rápido.  
  
- Tuve buenos maestros.  
  
- Lárgate.  
  
- A sus órdenes.  
  
Nuevamente, saltando el escalón que separaba los niveles del suelo en la gran habitación, fue directo hacia la salida y, se perdió entre la negrura del castillo.  
  
La puerta se abrió lentamente. Apenas un suave rayo se coló en la cámara acorazada pero, duró poco pues nuevamente la oscuridad se cernió matando la luz.  
  
Hermione gimió débilmente.  
  
Una sombra se deslizó hacia dentro. Una sombra maliciosa que sonreía malévolamente.  
  
Poco a poco, se fue acercando a la prisionera que yacía atada.  
  
La morena cerró los ojos. La negrura le quemaba los ojos, le hacia daño. Y el dolor poco a poco se convertía en parte de su cuerpo. Casi no sentía el vibrar de su corazón, a pesar de la violencia con que se agitaba. Casi no sentía el débil aire a su alrededor.  
  
No sentía nada más que el propio dolor que mataba su vida segundo a segundo.  
  
Y entonces, lo sintió y un miedo sobrecogedor le dio un latigazo en el estómago. Entornó los ojos intentando visualizar algo, inútil.  
  
Un incesante y molesto cosquilleo se abría paso por sus costillas adoloridas, miedo a lo desconocido y a la maldad ya sabida.  
  
Claramente un perfume especial se mezcló en el ambiente, entre el sudor, la sangre, la mugre, el miedo y el dolor, el olor a hombre, a fuerza y a violencia, el olor a maldad que desprendía la piel pálida del secuestrador que había robado sus ilusiones.  
  
Nuevamente un gemido inaguantable escapó de los labios agrietados de la gryffindor.  
  
La serpiente sonrió y en su risa se inclinó hacia delante entonces Hermione se estremeció, de arriba a abajo.  
  
Una angustia y una apresión en la garganta la agobiaban. Asco de su propio cuerpo y de aquello que tenía delante.  
  
Quiso gritar pero apenas sentía fuerzas. Volvió a gemir mientras el rubio ampliaba su sonrisa.  
  
De los labios malignos, salió un vientecillo cruel que dio directamente en la cara de Hermione.  
  
Tras un corto segundo, un nuevo viento chocó en su piel. Era el aire mísero que respiraba ese muñeco sin corazón, el aire que también ella respiraba, el mismo aire.  
  
Tragó saliva.  
  
Miedo, mucho miedo y angustia. Oscuridad e incertidumbre. Dolor y sangre.  
  
Una lágrima resbaló por su piel dañada. Hermione se mordió el labio con furia, intentando reprimirse.  
  
Entonces el Malfoy comenzó a silbar.  
  
Un pitido sordo dio de lleno en su oído. Un pitido molesto y escalofriante a la vez.  
  
Y después, silencio, lo peor, el silencio.  
  
Gritó y el rubio rió sin contemplaciones.  
  
Sus manos heladas y a la vez ardientes, estaban posadas en sus muñecas. Al principio con delicadeza, con una falsa caricia que le pareció repugnante. Más tarde, dolorosamente.  
  
Y las manos comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por su brazo amoratado, siguiendo el camino de su piel prohibida, de su dolor creciente.  
  
- No me toques... - susurró llena de asco y cansancio.  
  
Pero de nada servía lo que pudiera decir, ella sabía que jamás le haría caso, sabía que siempre seria la otra cara de la moneda la que Draco Malfoy accionara, solo con la intención de hacerle daño.  
  
Y su perfume volvió a chocar contra su propio aroma, esa tierra seca y húmeda, esa hierba fresca con olor a libertad, esa colonia cara con cartel de invencible y éxito.  
  
- No, no.....  
  
Su resistencia fútil, su resistencia inútil. Cada movimiento era dolor y al estar estática, el dolor era igualmente tendoroso.  
  
Negó con la cabeza, golpeándose distraídamente.  
  
Su cabello sin brillo, sudoroso, cayó en la tabla, en el borde, balanceándose al compás de su propia respiración.  
  
- Basta....  
  
¿Lloraba? Quería gritar pero solo podía gemir y sollozar. Y él se regocijaba al verla en aquel estado. Él disfrutaba con su dolor.  
  
Estaba a su merced, a merced de cualquier tortura y cualquier horror.  
  
Y creía que se desgarraba por dentro y fuera, creía que se moría pero el cordón de su vida aún seguía tensándose.  
  
El olor del Malfoy, sus lágrimas y el aire pesado...  
  
Se estaba mareando, ¿por qué no terminaba de dormirse...por qué?  
  
Tan solo faltaba un toque...  
  
La tierra, la hierba y el perfume voló a la punta de su roja nariz y la hizo respirar más rápido queriendo ignorar ese olor.  
  
Pero él no se lo permitiría.  
  
Colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. Una luz extraña pareció brillar. Sus ojos cansados se abrieron un poco más y entonces, nuevamente, el miedo, el miedo gritó.  
  
Aquellos ojos grises helados la miraban y debajo, la lengua de la serpiente bordeaban su boca.  
  
El olor más profundo, la respiración más corta, el latido más intenso.  
  
¿Real o irreal? Ya no sentía nada.  
  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza e imaginó estar lejos, muy Ron, con Harry, una nueva lágrima; en los terrenos, rodando los tres por la hierba, como tres niños pequeños y no adultos teletransportados a la dura realidad.  
  
Y le cerraron la boca con un contacto caliente y fuerte....  
  
Sonriendo, jugando a hacerse cosquillas mientras la risa le invadía el cuerpo...  
  
Y el veneno le corrió lentamente entre los labios mientras el mar salado que se derramaba en sus ojos, acudía a la tumba donde morían sus sentimientos.  
  
Niños, ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser una niña inocente e inconsciente de la realidad? ¿Cuándo por el mismo cielo?  
  
Cuánto habría deseado no crecer y vivir en un país donde ese momento perdurara por siempre. Cuánto habría deseado encerrarse entre batallas de algodón y nubes de caramelo.  
  
Y las cadenas que la ataban eran más fuertes, como la atadura que ejercía la serpiente sobre su cuello, mientras el veneno descendía por sus venas.  
  
Pero los sueños...son solo sueños...y la esperanza estaba ya lejana.  
  
Draco Malfoy sonrió mordiendo el cuello blanco de Hermione. La marca de sus dientes quedó grabada en la frágil piel de la gryffindor, como también lo estaba su veneno en sus labios.  
  
Sonrió.  
  
Ya la tenía, ya tenía parte de su ser, había robado parte de ella...aún quedaba parte que gobernar, parte que hacer esclava de él.  
  
Se regocijó en su propio éxito.  
  
Hermione terminó perdiendo el conocimiento.  
  
Muy lentamente, el rubio desató sus muñecas y tobillos.  
  
Frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, dominada por su poder.  
  
Prisionera de su peor enemigo.  
  
- ¡Almale - Morte!  
  
La luz golpeó a la sombra que fue devuelta a la oscuridad de la que provenía.  
  
Los ojos azules de un pelirrojo agitado se clavaron en la espalda de una compañera.  
  
Con dos grandes zancazas, alzó la varita y abrió la boca.  
  
En ese instante, un pinchazo doloroso le explotó en el brazo. Se llevó, instintitamente, la otra mano allí. De nuevo, un golpe en la cabeza y un grito. Dolor.  
  
- ¡Ron!  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
La sombra se volvió y divisó al consternado chico que visionaba extrañas sensaciones y sentimientos.  
  
"Ayúdame, por favor..."  
  
Los colmillos afilados de la bestia se afilaron dispuestas a saltar de un momento a otro.  
  
"Lágrimas....cansancio y pesadilla...."  
  
Dio un largo paso, juntó las garras para descuezarlo...  
  
"Tienes que luchar, no te rindas...no puedo...no puedo..."  
  
- ¡¡Volate - grinm!  
  
Una gran explosión de luz hizo al monstruo saltar en pedazos.  
  
Ron se desplomó en el suelo mientras Harry corría hacia él.  
  
Entonces, sin previo aviso, un mortifago con una daga se avalanzó sobre el pelirrojo.  
  
"Despierta"  
  
Abrió los ojos y sintió un arañazo en la cara, gritó e hincó la daga en pecho del mortifago.  
  
Ron pestañeó. El mortifago abrió la boca y, mirando al cielo, cayó al suelo, muerto.  
  
Se miró las manos. Olía a sangre.  
  
- ¡Ron!  
  
Levantó la vista. Los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo lo apoyaban frente a él, de cuclillas.  
  
El gryffindor volvió a mirar el cuerpo sin vida del mortifago y nuevamente, viendo a su amigo y girando alrededor entre las sombras, suspiró....  
  
- Hermione....  
  
¡¡¡Hola!!! Siento haber tardado esta eternidad pero ahora prometo actualizar en condiciones. Me he animado y esto es muy cortito, lo sé pero es para enlazar.  
  
Labios de serpiente.  
  
Veneno.  
  
Sí, el raptor besó a su prisionera. ¿La razón? La descubriremos en el próximo capítulo.  
  
¿Qué le ocurrió a Ron?  
  
¿Ganaron los aurores a las sombras?  
  
¿Sabremos más de Ángela Warren y su tormentoso pasado?  
  
¿Qué le espera a Hermione Granger?  
  
¿Qué es Strongbad?  
  
Mil gracias a tods!  
  
Os quiere!  
  
Lira Garbo  
  
"El éxito no es suficiente, los otros deben caer" Gengis Khan 


	7. Soledades

Prisionera de un sangre limpia

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Contestación a reviews

**SpyProngs19**: Hola mi niña! Me alegro verte! Pues sí, la verdad que "El pianista" y "Prisionera de un sangre limpia", se parecen en poco. Gracias de todas maneras ;) Tenía ganas de hacer algo drásticamente diferente, algo romántico y algo cruel, algo que causara paz y armonía, como es la música...y algo que causara malestar, son las torturas. :D Mil besazos! Cuídate!

**Minah19**: Hola preciosa! Me va muy bien! No me quejo! ¿Y a ti? No pasa nada, en esto de los reviews a mí también se me va un poco la cabeza ;) Pero me alegro de verte! Bueno, ¡felicicidades (atrasadas)! ¡Qué cumplas muchos más! Jijiji ;) A mí me queda todavía pa' los 20, jejeje. Gracias, me alegro de que te guste mi manera de escribir, es un halago. :D Muchos besazoss!

**Uialwen:** Hola preciosa! Perdóname! Lo vi después de publicar, mil perdones! ¡Mala! ¡Abandonarme! :'( (Lloro, lloro...) No te olvides de mí, ¿vale? (Carita de pena) :( Jejeje, mil besazos!

**Dark Raxiel:** Wola mi niña! Asias! Pues sí, preguntas sin respuesta (todavía), que te dejan un poco de intriga Bueno, lo que ha echo Draco es un poco complicado :P Pero vamos...Robby se va a Strongbad :P Pues sí, yo creía que eras una asidua a los Draco/Herm (Lagrimilla...)Forever Draco/Herm! Mil besos linda!

Kiara McGonagall: Hola mi niña! ¿Lees "Los pilares de la Tierra"? Jo, yo le tengo un montón de ganas pero desistí...por este mes :P Ahora estoy con "El capitán Alatriste" :D Bueno....Draco, mm...."ganas", entiende lo que quieras...jijiji. Remus está en la azotea :P Que también se puede decir tejado ;) Pues sí, no creo que fuera muy cómodo estar atada a una madera, con los ojos casi ciegos, encima se te aparece Draco y te hace sentir peor...Harry y Ron estaban en la "batalla". Strongbad....jijij, es una pequeña sorpresa ;) Tranquila, pronto lo descubrirás. Muchos besotes! Cuídate!

**Yasel**: Hola preciosa! ¿Cómo no saber quien eres, primilla? Jeje, creo que lo he cogido. Que siga escribiendo y que elija a Will...solo puedo hacer una.Un besote ;)

Hitomi Felton: Hola guapa!Ay que ver, nunca dejarme un review aquí...que verguenza...:( Pobrecito Ronnie...quiere mucho a Herm. : No me mates que entonces sí que tardaré en actualizar. Muchos besotes! ;)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**7. Soledades**

Abrió los ojos súbitamente y alzó medio cuerpo trémulo. Le temblaba la mandíbula, sentía el sudor pegajoso en su piel y por debajo de su pelo. Tragó saliva, la garganta le escocía; en ella se encontraba un nombre grabado, un grito desesperado... Hermione.

- Hermione...

Su voz le pareció llanto. Aquellas ocho letras le mataban el ama, aquellas ocho letras encadenadas le dolían como mil dagas clavándose en lo más profundo....

- Ron...

Instintivamente volvió la cabeza y se sobresaltó, pestañeó y sintió como su pecho agitado subía y bajaba lleno de miedo y angustia.

- Tranquilo, - le susurró a su lado la mujer. - ya todo ha acabado, estás bien.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

- ¿Los...mortifagos?

- Todos han muerto.

Fue como si volviera al pasado reciente. Vio claramente el rostro pálido del mortifago, sus ojos perdidos y su boca sangrante exhalando un último suspiro antes del sueño eterno. Antes de morir. Morir asesinado...por él mismo.

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció por el recuerdo. Un hondo dolor le invadió.

A su lado, una sabia mujer entornó sus ojos y a su mente acudieron diversos momentos de su vida anterior. Años terribles, años oscuros, años maléficos...

- Yo...

Ángela giró sus ojos de gata hacia el pelirrojo nervioso.

- No te sientas culpable por ello.

Ron la miró confundido.

- Sé que mataste a un mortifago.

De nuevo el cuerpo sin vida le vino a la cabeza. Negó llevándose las manos a la nuca.

- No...yo no quería... - murmuró.

- Lo sé, Ronald, lo sé.

La voz tranquilizadora de Ángela volvió a recordarle a la persona que más anhelaba tener a su lado. Una nueva punzada se le clavó en el corazón.

- Tú eres una persona buena. - dijo lentamente. - Y ninguna persona buena disfruta matando, no...

La mujer le indicó que se tendiera de nuevo. Él así lo hizo.

Murmurando unas palabras, Ángela le giró el rostro. A la altura de la barbilla, una pequeña cicatriz algo sangrante aún le marcaba la piel.

- ¿Qué ser tan terrible puede disfrutar con la muerte de alguien..quién?

Un incómodo silencio se produjo de repente, dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Un algodón blanco se teñía de rojo granate al ir extendiéndose por la cara del gryfffindor.

Con un suspiro, la mujer contes

- Seres monstruosos. Yo los he conocido. Yo...fui uno de ellos.

A Ron le tembló la voz.

- Usted...fue mortifaga.

Ángela clavó sus pupilas en los ojos iracundos del pelirrojo. Asintió lentamente y poco a poco apartó la pomada del rostro de Ron, colocándose sentada frente a él.

No se sorprendió pero un nudo angustioso pedía ser aclarado en su interior. El mundo oscuro de los asesinos de personas.

- Ha...hableme de esos años. - pidió.

- No creo que estés preparado para escucharlo, eres muy joven. No es algo fácil y mucho menos, algo...

- Señora, he matado a un hombre. - cogió aire. - He visto las cenizas de los cuerpos de niños de no más de seis o siete años, niños. He oído gritos de gente muriéndose y me han arrebatado...lo que más quería.

Agachó la cabeza. Los ojos le picaban. La volvía a recordar. Tenía que ser fuerte y afrontar la realidad. Alzó la visto y calló.

- Creo que la edad no marca la madurez, sino tu propia vida la que te marca. Quiero saber a lo que me enfrento. Quiero saber lo que puede estar sucediéndole a... - Hermione. - ...por favor.

Encerrados en aquella habitación, lejos de los demás, Lupin, Harry, Tonks, Snape...lejos de cualquiera que conociera el horror tal y como lo conocía y lo iba a relatar Ángela Warren.

Sus ojos oscuros parecieron volar, parecieron sucumbir en la lejanía y desaparecer.

- Aún puedo sentir el calor que desprendía el fuego, aquella noche tormentosa en un día perdido a finales de febrero. Aún puedo recordar y estremecerme con el rojo fulguriente que desprendía la Daga. Rojo sangre, rojo muerte, rojo...rojo...

"Siento el miedo, mi miedo, tenía tu edad. Dieciseis años casi recién cumplidos, sin embargo, ya debía estar preparada, me habían instruido bien aunque, no los suficiente. Nunca nadie está preparado para soportar el dolor, nunca es suficiente.

"Mi piel blanca, pura y dulce como la nieve, como la lluvia...mi brazo de niña, trémulo..."

Levantó despacio el brazo izquierdo, sin mirarlo, con la mirada posada en el rincón más lejano. Abrió la mano y dejó caer suavemente la tela de su túnica.

Apareció entonces, casi borrosa pero clara, la calavera del mal...

" Y ya quedaría marcado, para el resto de mis días.

"Estaba marcada y ahora era parte de ellos, y él...me controlaba. Podía sentir mis deseos, mis sentimientos, mi vida estaba en sus manos y era tan fácil manejar mi cuerpo y mi alma con su solo agitar de varita, era tan fácil...que no dudaba en hacerlo y yo, nunca dudé en obedecerle."

Hizo una pausa, la voz seguía firme aunque Ron podía distinguir un quejido, un dolor agudo en sus palabras. Dolor del recuerdo.

"Era solo una niña cuando mi destino se vio trazado por el azar. Casualidades. Mi padre vendió mi vida al que decían iba a ser el Señor de todo y todos, El Señor que dominara la Tierra. Y no tenías otra opción. O estabas con él, o estabas contra él."

"Yo no lo entendí pero poco a poco, fui madurando a golpe de vara y a golpe de dolor. A veces no sabía qué era lo que más me dolía, si el choque del metal contra mi cuerpo, o la soledad en que me veía encerrada en una habitación sin luz, horas, largas y vacías horas."

Dirigió sus ojos a Ron y asintió levemente.

"La peor tortura que puede existir es que te metan el miedo en el cuerpo, que sientas el miedo como tu propia voluntad. Metido en tus venas. Y te juro que no hay nada que de más miedo, que la soledad."

"Verte solo y hundido en un rincón, verte metido en la profunda oscuridad, en la boca del dragón, solo, sin nadie que escuche tus gritos, ni tu llanto, ni que comparta tu dolor, ni que te consuele...."

Entonces, aunque no quería, aunque antes de comenzar a relatar sus años como mortifaga se lo había prohibido a sí misma, Ángela Warren, derramó una lágrima.

Con un rápido movimiento la alejó de sus ojos y aspiró aire, profundamente.

Debía continuar pues lo que había empezado, era un viaje sin retorno.

"Después de aquel día, todo cambió radicalmente. Mi vida cambió.

La primera prueba después de mi largo trayecto de enseñanza, fue presenciar una muerte. Vi como un hombre moría. Moría por su sangre, moría porque su sangre no estaba limpia, según ellos y yo...reprimí las lágrimas al ver como su sangre manchaba aquel rojo puñal, al ver como sus ojos daban una última mirada hacia un punto cualquiera donde aquellos enmáscarados, como yo misma, mantenían en su mirada el triunfo y el regocijo, mientras él, se desangraba en una mesa....

Pero no lloré, pues sería peor el castigo, aunque jamás se me olvidará cuando sus ojos a punto de morir, se clavaron en los míos y me pudieron ayuda y yo supe que en parte era su asesina, aunque no le clavara el puñal, yo en parte lo había matado. Ahí comencé a sentir lo que sentía un asesino. Y desde ese momento, no he vuelto a dormir sin pesadillas."

Ron se estremeció y sintió como le temblaban los labios. Se contuvo, se contuvo para no llorar, de dolor, de rabia...

"Después, grabaron en mi piel la marca y luego de aquello, me convertí en mortífaga."

"Para completar mi formación, solo me quedaba un pequeño, un pequeñísimo escalón. Ahora llegaba lo difícil, podía soportar el dolor, incluso contener las lágrimas pero no había escapatoria, no podía decir que no, mi vida estaba en juego y lo sabía...

Debía matar a alguien, mejor dicho, debía eliminar a un sangre sucia."

Ron apretó el puño y sintió como su corazón gritaba. Hermione.

"Era una chica del colegio, no recuerdo ni su nombre. La había visto alguna vez con su novio, con sus amigos, tan jovial, tan feliz...ella tenía todo lo que a mí me faltaba. Quizá no le sobrara el dinero, ni tampoco hubiese tenido una gran educación...pero a pesar de todo, ella era feliz y yo la destruí.

La acorralé en el baño, se estaba lavando la cara. Apreté el cuchillo en mi mano, me coloqué a sus espaldas y lo levanté con un raudo movimiento. En pocos segundos, estaba clavado en su carne, la estaba desgarrando."

"Tenía los ojos azules.

Entonces, miró al espejo. Me vio, me imploró y yo volví a arremeter contra su cuerpo sin vida que cayó en el suelo, con un golpe. Pero sin embargo, yo seguí mirando al espejo que aún parecía retener su mirada azul, preguntándome, ¿por qué?"

"Fue la primera vez que maté a alguien y por desgracia, solo fue la primera."

"Cuando acabé sexto curso, mi padre se vio envuelto en unos asuntos, no muy legales. El Ministerio le pilló. Sus amigos intentaron escurrir el bulto pero, él no quiso arriesgar.

Me sacó de Hogwarts y huímos lejos. Solo por un tiempo, me dijo Luego volverás

Sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro tenía otros planes para mí."

Ángela giró la cabeza y miró a Ron.

- ¿Quieres continuar? - preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

- Ya hemos empezado, no podemos dejarlo a medias.

Tomó aire y asintió. Era a ella a quien le costaba.

"Me vendaron los ojos para conducirme a la morada del Señor. Era fría, lúgubre y su oscuridad me hacia presentir lo peor. Sin embargo, no dije nada y avancé a tientas hasta que por fin pude quedar frente a frente con el mismísimo diablo, Lord Voldemort."

"En aquel entonces, yo le tenía respeto, miedo y admiración. En aquel entonces solo tenía diecisiete años, era muy joven e, inexperta en muchos campos.

Él era eterno. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro...¡qué más daba el título! Sus ojos rojos y violáceos siempre serían los mismos y en sus entrañas siempre estaría anclada la maldad.

Yo me arrodillé y hundí la cara en el suelo. Sonreiría, estoy segura. Ordenó a los guardias que se marcharan, a mi propio padre, él asintió, feliz y orgulloso de que su hija se quedara con el Maestro.

No le importó lo que pudiera pasarme, solo le importó que su culo estuviera bien protegido de las fuerzas poderosas que Voldemort podía controlar.

No pensó que nadie pudiera desafiarle. No se imaginó..."

Ángela suspiró y asintió.

"Era frío y ardiente a la vez. Llevaba inscrita la marca del mal en su ser, era malo, era un ser maligno, desde que nació.

Me tocó y yo sentí que moría allí mismo, solo porque él me tocaba, solo porque aquel hombre al que yo temía y adoraba, me tocaba.

Nunca un hombre me había tocado como lo hizo él, ni mirado así, ni sonreído como si fuera única en el mundo.

Era el rey de los encantos, y yo me creía segura, sin creer que había en mí rastro de inocencia. Lo había, pero él me lo arrebató."

Ángela se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, parecía haber rejuvenecido, parecía fuerte y muy débil.

"Me lo prometió todo si le seguía hasta la muerte. Me prometió mil castillos de sueños y nubes en el cielo, me prometió la gloria, el poder, la felicidad...y yo lo creí, y yo le seguí, yo asentí y le dije que sí a todo, que era su sierva y que le serviría en todo momento.

Buena chica, Ángela, buena chica; me susurró con su lengua de serpiente entremezclándose en mi oído

Sus caricias bajo mi ropa me desorientaron, su piel buscando mis recónditos secretos me hicieron, vacilar. Pero no podía.

Él me hizo suya y yo...me entregué sin barreras, a pesar de que me hacía daño, a pesar de que quería gritar y llorar, me entregué sin protestas y él volvió a susurrarme..."Buena chica, Ángela, buena chica..." y yo me sentí orgullosa, a pesar de que mi cuerpo se hallaba roto, a pesar de que en mi interior, todo había cambiado."

- Usted...¿lo amaba? ¿Estaba enamorada...?

Los ojos felinos de la ex mortifaga lo viraron violentos.

- Él era mi ídolo, Ronald. No sé si tú puedes comprenderlo pero, en aquel entonces, yo amaba a Tom Marvolo Riddle con todas mis fuerzas y creía, en mis estúpideces, que él también me amaba.

Ángela cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Suspirando.

"Matamos a una familia en Charleston. Eran cinco. La madre, el padre y tres niñas pequeñas, no tendrían...más de siete u ocho años. Yo maté a dos de ellas mientras la madre me suplicaba que no, que por favor, que no...

Yo la miré y entonces sentí a Tom en mi cabeza, murmurando jadeante: "Buena chica, Ángela..buena chica".

Las maté e hice el Avada Kedavra contra la mujer."

- ¿Cómo pudo...cómo?

- Te dije que no lo entenderías. No espero que lo entiendas. Solo que lo escuches.

Ron se tapó los ojos.

"Voldemort no tiene flaquezas, todo le es indiferente.

Cuando volví con unos planos obtenidos de la casa, los planos de un lugar secreto donde en caso de peligro un pequeño grupo de magos se reuniría para enfrentar a los mortifagos.

Él se bebió dos botellas de vino y volvió a...hacerme suya, sin dejar de reír, sin dejar de besarme, de tocarme, de hacerme sentir dichosa y a la vez rastrera y miserable.

Sentía dolor y muchos recuerdos dentro de mí. De las niñas, de aquella Huffelpuff que un día había matado por primera vez, de aquel hombre que me pidió auxilio."

" Transcurrieron unos cuantos años. Todo iba de una manera singular. Tom me nombró jefa de un pequeño escuadrón. "Los sin corazón", nos llamábamos graciosamente.

Todo iba sobre ruedas, en mis pesadillas, las caras y miradas de la gente que iba matando, se acumulaban.

Pero, me embriagaba la sensación de que era indispensable para Tom, de que me amaba. Yo estaba obsesionada con él, todo por él, me decía, no importa quien pague las consecuencias, solo importa que él sonría y me diga Buen trabajo, eres buena, así se hace...".

Y luego me matara otra vez por dentro, haciendo que el dolor a veces pasara inadvertido con la violencia que llevaba dentro, solo porque me susurraba y lo oía respirar en mi oreja."

- Nadie lo entiende, nadie lo entenderá. Simplemente porque nadie se ha enamorado del mal, nadie se ha vuelto ciega como yo lo estuve. Nadie, por eso nadie tiene derecho a juzgarme, ¿lo entiendes?

Ron no levantó la cara. Ángela se hincó las uñas en la palma de la mano y sintió desfallecer.

" Y un día...un maldito día...aquel que cambiaría el rumbo de la vida del mundo mágico, descubrí el lado oculto de Voldemort. De ese Tom que había conseguido volverme loca de amor.

Después de conseguir una estúpida profecía, de matar a decenas de hombres y mujeres que la custodiaban...me quedé esperando la reacción de Tom al verla.

Ya sonreía imaginando lo que iba a suceder a continuación, mi cuerpo empezaba a preparse cuando, de pronto, sentí el más profundo de los dolores.

Recuerdo sus gritos, su rostro, jamás podré olvidar...sus ojos, Satanás, era él, era Satanás. Su piel hinchada y furiosa. Su voz ronca, sus manos, su sangre, ¿su respiración¿ Acaso el diablo respira. Sí, sí, lo oí respirar.

Después de caer sangrando en el suelo tras el golpe en el rostro, sentí que mi ojo explotaba. Mi cabeza choco con el parqué y lo llenó de pequeñas gotas de sangre, de mi sangre, roja, roja como la de aquel sangre sucia, roja como la de todas las personas que Tom había aniquilado y las que yo misma había asesinado con mis propias manos.

Mis muñecas, Tom las junto, doblándolas, yo grité. Me pegó una patada, fuertemente, en el costado. Sentí mi boca inundada del sabor amargo de mi sangre, sentí naúseas y mareos.

Y entonces, en mi oído, su respiración y sus gritos, sus golpes, ¿me hacían daño? ¿Qué era lo que me estaba rompiendo el corazón? ¿Sus patadas, sus tortas en mi rostro, mi nariz goteando, mi boca amarga, mi costado herido, mis piernas trémulas, mi agonía, mi angustia,....mi corazón, echo pedazos?

Sangre en el suelo...la miré y me vi reflejada. Me vi llena de sangre, protagonista de mis pesadillas. Los rostros agónicos de mis muertos, las lágrimas que yo derramaba, lágrimas rojas, el dolor, el sufrimiento que estaba pagando, por el sufrimiento causado."

- ¿Y quién dice que Dios no castiga a los culpables? ¿Quién? Yo fui castigada.

"La profecía destruyó mi mundo maldito.

Aquella noche, mientras yo apenas me podía mover en el mismo sitio, tirada, medio muerta....oí al demonio hablando, muy cerca, hablaba con una mujer.

- Bella, encárgate de todo.

- Sí, mi Lord, todo estará preparado para tu triunfal regreso.

- Después de que ese niño muera, seré el hombre más poderoso de la Tierra.

- Y yo, seré la mujer más dichosa, pues seré tuya.

- Juntos, Bella, el mundo no conocerá de nuevo...la luz...

Ron dio un respingo, sus ojos llorosos y los resecos de Ángela, en una mirada, en un mismo pensamiento.

- Sí, aquella mujer era Bellatrix Black, o Lestrange, como lo prefieras.

- Ella....mató a..

- Sirius Black. Lo conocía.

"Sí, Ron, lo mató a él, y me mató a mí.

Aunque ya estaba muerta.

No sé qué ocurrió después.

Tom se iría a su destino, el Valle de Godric, la casa de los Potter y aquel niño que lo derrocó, aquellos padres que dieron la vida por salvar a lo que más querían, tal y como yo lo hice."

El cabello oscuro con matices blancos, de la mujer, se dobló levemente al contacto con las manos de Ángela.

"Mi familia murió. Como sabrás, Warren no es mi verdadero apellido. No cobré la herencia, ni los bienes, todo fue confiscado, más bien. Sin embargo, no lo perdí todo. Me quedó algo de dinero negro que conservaba en una cuenta falsa y....poco más.

Éramos mortifagos, apoyábamos a Voldemort. Todos murieron, no creo recordar si algún hermano pudo ir a Azkaban...o...el caso, es que murieron, de una u otra forma.

Y Ángela, murió. Aquella mortifaga, desapareció.

Solo quedé yo."

- ¿Rehizo su vida, olvidándolo todo?

- No, Ronald, no. No rehice mi vida, ya no tenía vida, ni tampoco olvidé. Solo intenté reparar el mal que había causado. Aunque muy lejos, lejos, lejos...alejándome de todo.

"Abrí una casa para curar a enfermos, dar de comer, acoger huérfanos..."

Ron abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Pero, - lo interrumpió Ángela. - hace un año, cuando Voldemort volvió. Yo...lo abandoné todo, otra vez.

"Sentí miedo, sentí congoja y...no dudé que lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer completamente, como Ángela o Ángela Warren, daba igual. Desaparecí.

Me mudé a un barrio muggle, marginal y me encerré allí, a esperar que todo pasara. Y eso es lo que hubiera hecho. Esperar...esperar a morir."

Un silencio enorme inundó la habitación.

Ron y Ángela, solos en el cuarto. Todo era distinto. El pasado había vuelto en parte. El presente seguía vivo y el futuro, era solo un sueño añejo.

- Sé que después de todo lo que te he contado, tu opinión sobre mí habrá variado pero, quiero que sepas, que esa es mi historia...mejor dicho, fue mi historia y que, no la intento ocultar, solo quiero olvidar y, solo el tiempo podrá perdonarme.

Ángela se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta. Ron la detuvo.

- ¡Ángela! ¡Espere!

La mujer se giró.

- ¿Cómo se conocieron entonces, usted y....?

- Es una larga historia.

Sobresaltados, ambos miembros de la orden del fénix se quedaron perplejos mirando a una puerta que acababa de abrirse, Remus Lupin atravesó el umbral, medio sonriente, medio serio.

- Creo que ya has oído demasiado hoy, Ron. - dijo suavemente el licántropo.

- Pero... - titubeó el pelirrojo.

- Dejémosle descansar, Remus. - suspiró Ángela. - Yo también lo necesito, lo confieso. Estoy muy cansada.

- Bien.

Ángela desapareció de la habitación.

El moreno lo miró con una rara expresión y después, asintió.

- Harry no debe enterarse, Ron. - dijo tranquilamente. - Para él...no es fácil convivir con ciertas verdades.

- Lo entiendo.

- Y creo que has sido muy valiente al escuchar de boca de la propia Ángela, su historia.

- No, profesor...Lupin, - dijo el pelirrojo, seguro de sí mismo. - Ángela ha sido la valiente. No es fácil confesar algo así y menos fácil aún, es seguir viviendo. Es sin duda, una gran mujer y me alegro mucho de que contemos con ella para rescatar a...

Se le quebró la voz.

Remus sonrió de nuevo, se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda, con suavidad, no había que olvidar que aún estaba maltrecho por las heridas de la batalla.

- Cómo has crecido, Ron. Me siento orgulloso de ti. Hay que ser fuerte, y no dejar que la tristeza nos gane la batalla. No olvidemos que esto...es solo el principio de una guerra que solo ganará el mejor.

Lupin asintió, más para sí mismo, que para el Weasley.

- Solo el mejor.

Abrió los ojos, se sentía desfallecer, cansada, muy cansada y sin ganas de vivir.

Su mirada marrón se encontró con oscuridad.

Se estremeció y al ir a abrazarse a sí misma se encontró con que estaba durmiendo en una cama, con sábanas, blancas.

Cerró los ojos, no podría seguir durmiendo.

Entonces, se llevó una mano al cuello, que le dolía. Con dos dedos se tocó en la zona latiente. Como un flash fugaz vino a su mente lo que antes había ocurrido.

Antes, ¿Cuándo? ¿Ayer? ¿En esa noche? ¿Por la mañana? ¿Tarde..? ¡Qué más daba! Allí el tiempo no existía, no existía los minutos ni las horas. Solo la soledad.

Se frotó, instintivamente las muñecas, no lo veía pero estaba segura que conservaba las marcas de las cuerdas, tal y como le sucedía a su cuello. La marca del veneno de la serpiente.

Y con un dedo, se tocó la boca, sus labios. Y cerró los ojos, con furia y humillación al recordar...recuerdos de un pasado cercano.

Su primer beso. ¿Beso? ¿Aquello era un beso? Sintió un dolor agudo.

La puerta se abrió y apretó más los ojos, haciéndose la dormida. No distinguió luz, seguía entre sombras. Temblaba, ¿lo notaría? Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para fingir que seguía dormida.

No era una buena actriz, no, no lo era.

Rezó mentalmente, al método muggle:

"Padrenuestro..."

Se evadió por segundos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mejor olvidar, olvidar...evadirse de la realidad.

"Venga a nosotros Tu reino"

La cogieron en brazos, se acurrucó como un animal herido, debía seguir fingiendo que dormía..

" En la en el Cielo"

Sombras, olores mezclados, sangre, humedad, sudor, lágrimas...

"Perdona nuestras ofensas...."

Y de pronto, se abrió una puerta. ¡Duerme!

"Como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden"

La tendieron delicadamente en algo mullido.

"Líbranos del mal"

Y lo repitió, suplicando.

"Amén"

Silencio. De nuevo. Y miedo penetrando sus defensas, tan débiles como una torre de hilos de plata.

No se movía, no quería mover ni un músculo, por ese miedo, por el horror a no saber lo que aguardaba.

Tragó saliva y suspiró. Temblaba.

- No hace falta que finjas.

La voz le asustó pero siguió con los ojos bien apretados contra sus párpados, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

- Sé que estás despierta...y sé que me estás escuchando.

Demonios, el diablo...hablaba.

- Tsk...tsk...Granger...

Oyó unos pasos suaves por las losas. Estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor y ella seguía en su letargo.

- ¿Sabes? Dentro de tres días un muy querido amigo mío se marchará. Sí, - suspiró. - se marchará...

"Tú no quieres a nadie", pensó Hermione.

- Y no lo veré en algún tiempo. Lástima. Para tu desgracia, yo no me voy. Sé que lo deseas, sé que en tus mejores sueños, deseas mi muerte, matarme...¿no es cierto?

"Lo era, sí, lo era".

- Ay...Granger, los sueños, son solo sueños.

¿Estaba más cerca o era su imaginación? Su voz le era más profunda, más peligrosa. Como una animal que acecha a su presa.

- Y no se hacen realidad.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Tu crees en los sueños? Mmm....deja que lo adivine. Sí, tú tienes un sueño.

Hermione pensó en sus sueños, salir de allí, ver la luz, que aquel demonio no volviera a ver el Sol...

- Una casita, en el un jardín con flores, una ventanita con cortinas rojas de cuadritos. - susurraba como la serpiente que era, susurraba lentamente, deleitándose con sus palabras.

"Con una escalerita estrecha que condujera a un dormitorio miserable con una cama de matrimonio y encima, una cruz. Sí, tu dios al que le rezaras por las noches por la paz en el mundo, ¿verdad?

Y después, abriendo las sábanas blancas, puras...te recostaras mirando al otro lado y frente a ti un pobretón te sonriera. Te dijera... "Eres la mujer más maravillosa..." y tú te revolcaras con él juntando tu mugre con la suya propia.

Empezó a sentir un nudo en el estómago, comenzó a sentirse mal.

- Que él fuera el único hombre de tu vida. Como en los sucios cuentos muggles...

Podía ver su sonrisa cínica. Sus ojos crueles. La miraba, analizándola, viendo su reacción. Estaba segura.

- Ese que te tocara y te besara con cuidado y cariño extremo. Ese al que le entregaras tu cuerpo y tu alma solo porque tu estúpido corazón siente gozo cuando te habla...te toca...su voz, su carne...

"Todo por él. A pesar de la pobreza, la miseria, la suciedad...la agonía, la tristeza...vosotros viviriáis en un cuento de hadas.

Con dos niños y un perro. Aunque tuvieras que comerte la misma mierda para seguir viviendo. "

Quería llorar, quería gritar. ¡Cállate! Que se callara. Que no se burlara de sus sentimientos.

- Has leido demasiadas novelas rosas, Granger. ¿Y qué más?

"¿Vacaciones en Hawai? ¿Reuniones familiares con pastel de carne y manzana? ¿Con pavo relleno de maíz?

Y la asquerosa comida que tu estómago albergara, se tradujera en grasa y carne. Que en tu cuerpo se adivinara bajo la ropa que lo tapara. "

Estaba cerca. Quería pensar en otra cosa pero, en aquel momento, solo podía ver lo que Malfoy decía. Una vida agónica y miserable, una vida de cuento de hadas...¿feliz?

Su voz le llegaba a los oídos, clara, concisa, cruel...

- Carne en tu cuerpo, grasa...que tu pobre belleza se convirtiera en espanto. Que la gente te mirara con los ojos lleno de asco por tu cuerpo y tu vida.

"Que tu vida no valiera nada.

Verías fotos de tu juventud...tu anhelada juventud, aferrándote a ella. Comparando las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica de la foto, con la cara redonda y carnosa que te devolviera el espejo, que el cuerpecillo estrecho y resultón que en su día atrajo a un hombre....repulsara a cualquiera y te repulsara a ti misma.

Que ni tu propio marido, aquel que te besaba en la cama, aquel...te quisiera mirar porque no valieras nada."

Sola, soledad, marginada, de nuevo en una habitación oscura.

- Y te vieras encerrada en esa casa de cuento, junto a un perro flaco y maltrecho, que tus hijos volaran, huyendo de ti, que aquel hombre te traicionara, dejandote sola....sola..., muy sola...

"Sola en el olvido...sola....sola..."

Y no pudo aguantar, la lágrima rodó por sus ojos, y su sollozo salió de su boca como un gemido doloroso. Uno tras otro.

Draco Malfoy, sonriente y satisfecho, se sentó en la cama, cerca de ella. Su mano fría y hábil se deslizó por la cama hasta llegar a su rostro. Lo tocó, la tocó.

- Sola...¿Quieres estar sola en tu vida...? ¿Quieres morir sola? Despreciada por todo y por todos.

Un sollozo más furioso, más doloroso. Él disfrutaba con su fragilidad, viéndola atormentada.

Se inclinó a ella, sus labios finos tocaron el lóbulo de su oído.

- Sola...sin nadie que te escuche, sola encerrada en tu propia fantasía.

- No....no... - negó con la cabeza. Sus cabellos le taparon la cara.

Draco los quitó, sin apartar su boca de su oreja, con los ojos fijos en sus movimientos.

- ¿No? ¿No quieres?

"Prefieres morir ahora...igualmente...¿sola?..."

- Basta, basta...

Sonriendo, la serpiente volvió a caminar por la piel dañada de su prisionera.

Y con sus dedos, tocó los labios hinchados de la gryffindor.

- Eso puede no ocurrir...lo sabes. Puedes evitarlo. Solo tienes que...

Le abrió los labios, su aire le dio en la boca. Se lamió con su lengua y entrecerró los ojos.

- Colaborar.

Se metió dentro de ella. Su veneno la invadió. Quiso resitirse pero aquello la mareaba, perdía sus fuerzas.

Malfoy quitó lentamente sus labios de los de la mujer.

Lloraba, temblaba, se gritaba mentalmente, tenía miedo...

Por primera vez, Hermione abrió los párpados, chocando con la mirada gris de su captor.

- No. - dijo secamente. - Ya sabes mi respuesta...

Draco sonrió, malicioso.

- Y ya sabes lo que te espera...

Acarició de nuevo la cara de Hermione. Ella torció la boca, con asco.

- Lo siento, Granger, de veras, que lo siento.

- Te odio.

- Y aún me odiarás más...mucho más.

La puerta sonó dos veces. Después, se abrió.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Una voz suave, con motas dulces, se filtró por la rejilla iluminada.

El chico que yacía tumbado en la cama, se incorporó y asintió.

Ginny pasó al interior del cuarto, cerrando el portón tras de sí.

- ¿Cómo...está Ron? - preguntó un nervioso Harry.

- Mejor, está descansando.

La pelirroja avanzó hacia el chico pero se detuvo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

- ¿Y tú...cómo estás?

- ¿Yo? - Harry medio sonrió. - Bueno...estoy...intentando seguir adelante.

- No quiero que estés mal. Si yo puedo...hacer algo, cualquier cosa, - exclamó con sinceridad Ginny. - por favor, pídemelo.

- Ahora mismo, estoy tan...desorientado. - suspiró. - Tengo...mucho miedo.

- Yo también.

Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry y ambos, a poca distancia, se miraron.

- Todo lo que está pasando es horrible. - habló la Weasley. - Pero, debemos tener esperanza. Tenemos que aferrarnos a la idea de que si hay esperanza, la batalla no está perdida.

De sus ojos castaños salían pequeñas lucecitas. Ella creía con todas sus fuerzas que todo iba a salir bien.

- Es muy difícil pensar que todo va a ir bien...cuando a tu alrededor solo ves...dolor, muerte, derrotas...

- No todo está perdido.

- Casi todo.

- Harry...

- Gin, me siento tan...mal, tengo tanta rabia y tanta impotencia en mi cuerpo por no poder hacer nada. Me siento...solo.

- Yo estoy contigo.

- Y Hermione...Dios mío, ¿cómo estará? He perdido ya a mucha gente querida, a demasiada, no quiero perderla a ella también.

- La encontraremos.

Sus miradas se encontraron, refugiándose el uno en el otro. Tristeza, anhelo, dolor compartido.

De pronto, ella quiso calmar su dolor, acallar su miedo.

Lentamente, alzó una mano y lo tocó la cicatriz. Harry cerró los ojos. Después, ella se acercó, rebasando la barrera imaginaria que los separaba.

Entreabrió los labios y buscando los suyos, explotó su deseo en aquel punto, en sus bocas.

Su beso fue reclamo de su necesidad. Un beso lleno de súplica, suplicando amor, cariño, libertad y felicidad. Suplicando cosas que parecían imposibles en aquella guerra.

Se sumergieron el uno en el otro, ¿cuánto? Un beso, dos o tres...¿cuántos? ¿Cuál es la cantidad necesaria para que el olvido, olvide?

Se rompió la magia al separarse.

- Ginny...

- Harry....

- No, Ginny, no puedo.

Ella tapó su rostro con sus manos.

- No te sientas mal, por favor. Yo...te quiero.

Una súbita sensación la llenó. "Te quiero...".

- Ahora lo sé. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no quiero perderte.

- No me vas a perder.

- No quiero arriesgar. Soy demasiado frágil, y tú aún más. Contigo. Si él supiera que tu eres mi debilidad, no dudaría en...apresarte o...no, no, no puedo arriesgarme, no puedo.

Una lágrima rodó por los ojos de la pelirroja. Una sonrisa queda se le vislumbró.

- No me importa. No me importa, Harry. ¿Sabes? A veces tienes que pensar que no importa lo que pase en un futuro, solo importa lo que pase ahora, en este segundo. Un segundo...que puede ser el último.

Buscó sus manos y las apretó fuerte en su regazo.

- Te quiero, te he querido siempre. - dijo tranquilamente. - Y sé que te querré, a pesar de todo. Si has perdido toda la esperanza, y no tienes fe en nada ni en nadie, ten fe en mi amor.

Se abrazaron entonces, largamente. Era felicidad lo que sentían, sí, felicidad por haber encontrado al fin la persona que irrumpiría en su soledad.

Adiós...Soledad.

Hola...Esperanza.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola a tods!!!!!!!!!

Capítulo 7; trabajito costó escribirlo pero, al fin está terminado.¡Yu-hu!

Un capítulo diferente.

Preguntas para el capítulo 8:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Os gustó la historia de Ángela Warren?

¿Creéis que en "La Orden" será bien recibida a pesar de su pasado?

¿Cómo se conocieron ella y Lupin?

¿Qué nueva tortura planeará Malfoy contra Hermione?

¿Por qué esa tortura especial para ella?

¿Tendrán futuro Harry y Ginny?

¿Qué es Strongbad?

¿Qué planeará Voldemort?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo.

Para dudas, críticas, alabanzas, comentarios general.... REVIEWS!

Mil besos!

Os quiere

_Lira Garbo_

_"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" - Spiderman._


	8. Red de trampas

** _ Prisionera de un sangre limpia_**

** ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Dark Raxiel**: Hola mi niña! Jeje, pues sí, un tanto curiosa esa "conversación" de Draco con Hermione. Muy maligna, diría yo. Y sobre Ángela, ¿el personaje no te gusta? Uy...que pena :( La verdad me costó escribirla pensando en lo que sentiría ella después de tantos años...fue difícil. No sé, la Orden ya tiene un ex mortífago en sus filas Muchos besotes!

**Ross malfoy**: Hola linda! No pasa nada, me alegro de que al fin te decidieras a dejar el review, pero si seguiste la historia, no problem. Jeje, sí, la verdad que Draco es malillo...mu weno no es :P Y nada lo disculpa, ni siquiera yo (aunque sea mi segundo personaje preferido). Pues sí, estaba un poco "harta" de que se escribieran cosas futuras que son imposibles (como que Harry descubra que ama con locura a Snape, o que Ron sea Dumbledore XD)...y necesitaba crear algo duro que reflejara la crueldad del mundo que desgraciadamente se está convirtiendo en tortura, sangre y las guerras y...ay, para qué pensarlo. Algo distinto. :) Así surgió Prisionera. Muchos besos!

**Hitomi Felton**: Hola cielo! Jajajaja, no importa ;) Mejor que haya un review que ninguno, ¿no :D Otras es verdad.. (Lira pensando) Tardaría una eternidad en actualizar, mejor dicho, nunca. ¿Tendrán internet en el más allá? Se te hizo corto, uff, a mi no (de escribir) jijji, muchos muchos besos!

**Uialwen**: Hola preciosa! Muchas gracias. Cada vez más emocionante y más difícil de escribir, tenlo en cuenta :) Pues sí, también me da pena pensar como el odio y la ambición puede trastocar a una persona, como Draco. Odias a Hermione...ay que ver, yo la adoro, (no más que a mi "rubito") jijijiji. Pero no es plan que la maltrate de esa manera, no solo física, que fue lo de "menos", sino psicológicamente, que es, digan lo que digan, la peor de las torturas. XD ¿Ginny mortifaga? Ay que miedo. Mmm...sería guay, no? :P Pues sí, es muy bello que surja un amor tan dulce en medio de una guerra como esa. L' amour... ¿Bellatrix muerta? :S Eing? Pues si, una historia dura la de Ángela. Espero que la Orden la acepte...Tantas preguntas. ¿Hermione aguantará a pesar de que comienza a flaquear? ¿Morirá? ¿La rescatará la Orden antes que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Ron volverá con ella...? Draco humano...me encantó tu descripción y no sabes lo feliz que estoy que hayas comprendido tan bien la historia. :D De veras mil gracias por tu apoyo tenaz. Mil besazos!!

**Ana wan kenobi**: Hola guapa! Gracias. A mí también es un lado que al ser desconocido, se me hizo atractivo de describir, ese lado terrible de los mortifagos, con sus torturas, sus sincorazón...Jajaja, ya lo veo, yo me siento mal al escribir las torturas pero intento meterme en Draco, comprenderle y retrato a un monstruo sin sentimientos que, queramos o no, es irresistible. Morbo...sí, tienes razón, hay mucho morbo XD Muchos besotes! Espero que sigas la historia!

**Patito**: Hola amiga! Muchas gracias, la verdad que tienes razón en lo que dices, aunque exageras :P Lo que ocurre es que escribo de tal manera que más se recree los sentimientos de las personas que los propios actos y algunas veces, reconozco, que puede liar un poco. :) Pero bueno, creoq que tiene muchas particularidades y, en fin, la filosofía manda ;) Muchos besos! Espero que sigas el fic!

**...yRe...:** Muchas gracias! Ojalá no te decepcione! Muchos besos!

**AomeHigurashi n-n**: Wola guapa!! jejeje, hay que dejar un poquito de suspense para picaros Bueno...yo no quiero darte falsas esperanzas pero...mucho amor no va a ver! Va a ver tensión-sexual XD Y sobre todo, muchos momentos críticos y emocionantes ;) Prepárate! Muchos besazos! Espero que sigas por aquí!

**JeSs**: Wola guapetona! Gracias! Po zi, Draco es mu malo y Hermione le toca ser su víctima pero, ella es fuerte, más de lo que muchos creen. Espero no decepcionarte y que sigas leyendo! Besotes!

**HERMYbLACK**: Hola linda! Jejeje, po zi, malo y va en serio :D Yo tampoco intento comprender su carácter, simplemente, es así de malvado. Mmm....cambiar Draco, lo veo difícil, su personalidad está muy arraigada en él mismo. ;) Muchos besos!

**Ireth**: Hola preciosa! Muchas gracias! Pues sí, digamos lo que digamos, ese toque maléfico le hace irresistible! Aunque no podemos negar que sus caprichos, su odio y su maldad, es demasiado peligrosa...Muchos besotes!

**8. Red de trampas**

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, encogiéndose en su túnica.

Le escocían los ojos y un agudo dolor le recorría la cara, desde la punta de la barbilla hasta el oído.

Aquella era la marca que le había dejado la noche anterior. Pero, la herida cicatrizaría en un tiempo, sanaría y se olvidaría.

Pero, en sus recuerdos, una herida jamás cicatrizaría. Una herida siempre quedaría abierta en su mente.

El rostro pálido y asustado de aquel hombre. Malo o bueno, era una persona viva, humana. A pesar de que ese mortifago habría matado a gente, a pesar de que su nombre arrastraría las vidas de varias personas con él...

A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentirse infinitamente mal, destrozado.

Se miró las manos. Temblaban. Aquellas manos que empuñando una daga, habían atravesado el cuerpo y se habían llenado con su sangre.

Sus oídos podían escuchar los gritos, y algo que nadie había escuchado....la última palabra de aquel ser maligno..."Perdón"

Y luego, la sombra de su cuerpo sin vida tendido en el suelo encharcado, rojo.

Sintió naúseas, sintió un profundo y latiente escollo en su estómago.

Nunca había matado a nadie y ahora, esa muerte, pesaría en su conciencia.

- No pienses en ello.

Se giró sobresaltado pero entonces, al volverse, una extraña y tranquilizadora calma, le llenó.

Detrás de él, una mujer pequeña con unos hermosos ojos oscuros, miraba en su dirección.

- Ángela... - murmuró. - ¿Cómo supo...? ¿Cómo sabe lo que pienso?

Ella sonrió y se acercó.

- Es fácil adivinarlo por tu rostro.

El Weasley, en la misma posición, suspiró.

- ¿Quiere caminar conmigo? - preguntó suavemente.

- Estaría encantada.

En un confidente silencio, avanzaron por el jardín. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, no hacia falta. Se sentían bien escuchando el lejano rumor de las escasas hojas del otoño que pronto caerían.

Después de un rato llegaron hasta unos bancos de piedra y allí se sentaron.

Con un gemido, Ángela miró al cielo.

- Empieza a hacer frío. - suspiró.

- Llega el invierno. - murmuró el pelirrojo.

- Siempre he preferido la calidez del verano.

- Yo también.

- Pero...es tan acogedor sentarse en un sillón frente a una caliente chimenea, ver las llamas enredarse unas con un chocolate humeante en la mano, con su sabor inundando tu paladar. - sonrió. - Con alguien a tu lado, hablándote una mantita...es...algo único.

Sus ojos azules parecieron observar la escena de poco tiempo atrás. Quizá el invierno pasado.

En Hogwarts, sentados en los sillones de la Sala común de Gryffindor, con la chimenea encendida y el fuego ardiendo vivaz. Riendo con Harry, jugando al ajedrez o hablando de quiddich.

Y de pronto, llegaba ella...Sonriendo o seria. Les regañaba o reía con ellos. Entonces él le pedía que conjurara un chocolate.

"Eso sería saltarse las normas...", decía sarcástica.

Siempre lo hacía. Solo porque él se lo pedía.

Y bebían chocolate, los tres juntando tres sillones, frente a la chimenea, envueltos en una larga manta a cuadros rojos y negros que la Señora Weasley les había hecho.

Nunca olvidaría las frías tardes de invierno en Hogwarts, con Harry, y Hermione.

- Lo es.

Ángela notó el tono nostálgico de la voz de Ron.

- No debes preocuparte. Tengo un presentimiento.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Tengo el presentimiento de que todo va a salir bien.

- Todo no saldrá bien. Algo tiene que salir mal. Eso ocurre hasta en las películas, Ángela.

- Muy maduro, Ron. - rió.

- Será que estoy creciendo.

"¡Madura ya!" "¿Cuándo madurarás?" "Me gustaría tanto que de una vez crecieras y maduraras un poco..."

- Hermione se alegraría al saberlo.

- Se alegrará al ver lo mucho que has cambiado y que ya no eres ningún niño, sino un hombre.

- A veces me gustaría seguir siendo un niño...

De nuevo hicieron una pequeña pausa. Ron pensó en que tal vez a Hermione también le gustaría seguir siendo una niña. Como cuando llegaron el primer día a Hogwarts y el sombrero los seleccionó. O cuando comían ranas de chocolate en el tren y se intercambiaban los cromos...

- ¿Quieres que te cuente como Remus y yo nos conocimos? - dijo de repente Ángela.

Ron asintió. Sentado, encogió las piernas y se las abrazó, mirando a la mujer con la cabeza ladeada.

- Remus, de más joven, era un muchacho serio y responsable. - suspiró. - O eso decía Sirius.

"Sirius", Ron sintió un leve pinchazo al recordarle. Ahora, Sirius estaba muy lejos de ellos, muy muy lejos.

- La verdad que no ha cambiado mucho. - rió. - Solo se ha hecho un poco más viejo y tiene algunas canas más.

El pelirrojo sonrió al imaginar a un joven Lupin, junto con Sirius Black, James Potter, el padre de Harry y...la rata.

Seguramente los "Merodeadores", habrían sido una pandilla liosa y divertida, como su propio grupo, siempre con bromas, jugando al quiddich, estudiando, pasándose las tareas a última hora...

Remus habría sido un estilo a Hermione...serio, responsable, decidido a no saltarse las normas y obligado a hacerlo por seguir a sus amigos.

- No...seguramente no.

- Cuando yo lo conocí, estaba muy cambiado. Seguía siendo serio...pero era retraído, tímido, introvertido...En sus ojos se vislumbraban unas largas y negras ojeras, su tez pálida, su voz suave y silenciosa...

Negó con la cabeza.

- Más parecía una sombra triste a una persona.

"Yo lo encontré una noche oscura y tormentosa.

Había salido a comprar víveres pues se avecinaba una larga tempestad. El cielo estaba negro.

Todo aquello ocurría...tras casi un año después de la muerte de Lily y James Potter. Casi un año después de que Voldemort cayera y con él...su séquito."

- Tu ya habías dejado...los mortífagos.

- Sí. Yo habitaba una gran casa, muy lejos de Londres y...todo. Vivía sola, alejada de todo lo que me recordara mi pasado.

"Comenzaba una nueva vida, o lo intentaba, con Warren como apellido y Ángela de nombre, eso no cambió. Podía hacerme una nueva identidad pero mi nombre...no...no debía olvidar tanto."

- ¿Pero...usted no ayudaba a...? - caviló Ron, un poco confuso.

- Eso llegó después. - le corrigió con una sonrisa. - En aquella época, todo estaba demasiado presente...

- Continúe, por favor.

Ángela suspiró. Sus dedos jugueteaban tranquilamente como el tono pausado de su voz dulce.

- Era difícil levantarse por las mañanas y saborear libertad y entonces, recordar y tener miedo.

"Miedo de que ese ser miserable y cruel te diera caza, miedo de volver a sufrir por un sentimiento falso que hice grande sin saber que ni siquiera existía. Miedo, mucho miedo.

No fue fácil dormir, estuve a base de pastillas y...noches en vela. Veía la sangre, veía las caras, veía las vidas que había arrebatado y...lloraba, con toda el alma, pidiendo a Dios que me perdonara.

Todavía hay noches que tengo pesadillas. Y creo que jamás dejaré de tenerlas. "

- El pasado, pasado es.

- Pasado....pasado es. Pero díselo al olvido.

"Olvido..." Suspiró.

- Iba encapuchada en un carro tirado por caballos. Fui al pueblo más cercano. Había mucha gente comprando y se hicieron largas colas en las tiendas.

"La gente comenzó a impacientarse y, comenzaron las peleas.

Yo lo observaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos y acariciando la varita debajo de mi capa ancha.

De pronto, entre los chillidos de la gente, miré al cielo. Lo vi. La tormenta comenzaría pronto, demasiado pronto...casi no tuve tiempo de reaccionar.

Alguien se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que yo y entre las peleas, cundió el pánico.

Corrí hasta el carro. A mis espaldas oía gritos y llantos. Las pisadas agitadas de la gente escapando del terror, huyendo de aquella tormenta.

Cogí las riendas de los caballos pero, entonces, estalló.

Atronados, ronco, fuerte, desolador."

Ron nunca había presenciado una verdadera tormenta. Quizá en las noches furibundas de lluvia oía rayos y algún trueno pero....leve. Lo que Ángela describía era la verdadera furia del cielo.

- Los caballos se asustaron, estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

"Empezó a llover fuertemente. La llovizna no fue suave ni dio tregua. No hubo tiempo, estalló como la propia tormenta y las gotas cayeron del cielo a la tierra, rápidas y veloces, con malas intenciones.

Sentí miedo pero intenté no perder la calma. Chillando mis caballos comenzaron a correr en la única salida que resultó ser lo peor.

La gente corría despavorida hacia sus casas o hacia algún lugar donde refugiarse. La calle estaba atestada de niños llorando, gritos pidiendo clemencia o simplemente locos sin rumbo."

Se giró hacia el pelirrojo.

- Deberíamos estar preparados para esas situaciones y no perder la calma porque, si se pierde, estamos sentenciados.

"No sé cómo pude salir de allí. El bosque se abría ante mí y la oscuridad se cernía sin piedad.

Entre la lluvia, los gritos, el calor y el frío....me empecé a descontrolar. Tenía miedo y a la vez, ansiedad, mucha ansiedad por huir de allí.

Detrás mía se escuchó otro nuevo trueno, aún mayor, aún más duro...y fuerte. Retumbó en la tierra, juro que lo escuché retumbar.

Podía oír los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, mi corazón latiendo: bum, bum, bum...sin fin."

Ron tragó saliva e, instintivamente, miró al cielo del que, con normalidad, caían los frágiles copos de nieve.

- El camino se me hacía interminable. No vislumbraba ninguna luz, nada que me indicara la salida de allí.

"Me había perdido, en medio de la tormenta y tenía que escapar si quería conservar la vida.

Entonces, entre mi propio pánico, pensé. Vivir o no vivir, luchar o rendirse. ¿Podía luchar contra la tormenta, podía luchar contra Voldemort, podía...luchar contra mí misma? ¿Podía?

Pensé que no, que no podía. Y comencé a llorar. La vista se me nubló, solo veía sombras y tristeza, soledad. ¿Era esa la vida que me esperaba?

Mejor acabarla y morir, morir y que después llegara el sueño eterno. O me pudriera en el calor del infierno.

Pero, - sopló suavemente. - antes de que pudiera reaccionar, a mi lado, oí un grito. sobresaltada, miré de dónnde venía aquel clamor. Lo oí nuevamente. Un grito, un quejido, una súplica.

Y dentro de mí, comenzó una lucha interior. ¿Debía acudir hacia aquel que pedía ayuda? ¿Debía? "

- ¿Y la tormenta? - preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- Fue lo que me dio el último empujón. La tormenta. Aquel bosque podía caerse y derrumbarse, matando a cualquiera que pusiera sus pies en su suelo.

"Me bajé del carro, estaba empapada y mis ojos cegados por las lágrimas y la lluvia pero, me guié, tengo instinto de supervivencia.

Vi una sombra tirada en un árbol, boca abajo, con la espalda desnuda y lazos sangrientos en su piel blanca.

Me agaché junto a él y, temorosa, la toqué, él gimió como respuesta. Me dijo algo pero no distinguí sus palabras. Me quité la capa y se la coloqué encima. Él dio un chillido.

Me agarré fuertemente la cabeza y apreté los dientes. De nuevo un rayo y otro grito del cuerpo.

No lo pensé más e intenté levantarlo. Me fue fácil, era liviano aunque, yo iba perdiendo poco a poco la fuerza. Me apoyé en un árbol y tomé aire. El carro estaba muy cerca.

"Un poco más...", me dije a mí misma. El extraño tenía el pelo largo y aquello le tapaba el rostro. Al final, con mi último suspiro, conseguí subirlo al carro.

Ya no era solo mi vida la que podía sobrevivir, tenía en mí otra responsabilidad, aquel extraño, debía salvarle. Quizá no pargara mi deuda pero, era un pago."

El pelirrojo Weasley tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Escuchaba a Ángela sin pestañear, con toda atención.

- No sé cómo, te juro que...tuvo que ser intervención divina porque...no sé cómo en la oscuridad, con los rayos y truenos, la lluvia, los gritos...no sé cómo....llegué a casa.

"En el establo metí los caballos y el carro. El hombre no se movía.

Tuve que bajarlo pero, no podía. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Desde la cabeza a los pies. Lo dejé en las pajas mullidas y cogí aire, respirando dificultosamente.

Me quité el jersey mojado que llevaba puesto y, corriendo fui a coger algunas mantas y algo fuerte para limpiarle las heridas al hombre y que bebiera caliente.

Me arrodillé junto a él y le quité la capa mojada. Apenas llevaba ropa, un pantalón lleno de jirones. Y su espalda, su pecho y sus brazos, estaban llenos de arañazos profundos.

Lo tapé con mantas y le toqué la frente, estaba ardiendo. Le quité el cabello castaño de la cara y entonces, entre la suciedad de su cara, distinguí su boca.

Le acerqué a los labios un vaso con, no recuerdo qué bebida era...quizá fuera whisky o...no sé. Solo recuerdo que cuando el líquido entró en su boca, el extraño tosió y, entonces, abrió los ojos.

Sentí una punzada en el estómago. Él me miraba directamente. Tenía unos grandes ojos dorados, muy hermosos.

Le aparté la botella de la boca. "¿Te encuentras mejor?, le pregunté. Él asintió débilmente y en sus labios se oyó, silencioso un gracias. "¿Cómo te llamas?", le pregunté.

No olvidaré la sonrisa triste que dibujó mientras decía Remus Lupin"

- ¡Lupin! - Ron chilló sobresaltado. - ¿Lupin en mitad de un bosque herido...y...casi muerto?

- Así lo conocí. - tajó Ángela. - En una noche oscura y tormentosa.

- ¿Y...qué ocurrió?

- Pues, - Ángela tragó saliva. - después de aquello, Remus....

Pero la narración se tendría que aplazar hasta que volvieran a estar solos y no tuvieran ninguna misión que cumplir. En aquellos instantes, eso no ocurría.

Oyeron como alguien iba corriendo hacia ellos. Voltearon y vieron a Harry que les hacia señas.

Ángela se levantó, Ron la imitó. Sentía un nudo en el estómago. Presentía que algo no iba bien.

Jadeante, llegó hasta ellos.

- Ron, Ángela...reunión urgente. - dijo Harry con la voz cortada.

**ooooooooooooo**

Las largas y blancas paredes parecían no terminar. Hermione las examinó desde abajo y se perdió al llegar a la cima. Se estaba mareando.

Se sentía mal. Le dolía el cuerpo, estaba cansada, sentía la boca seca y la nariz atorada. Tenía una sensación de asco y ansiedad, mucha ansiedad.

Quería salir de allí. Se abrazó e intentó no mirar hacia arriba. Parecía que el techo iba a romperse en mil pedazos cayendo sobre ella, sepultándola.

Miró a la puerta, tan blanca e inmensa...imaginaba que de un momento a otro se abriría y por ella entraría él. Suspiró.

No quería verle. No quería que la tocara ni le hablara, ni le contara cuentos malignos ni la asustara. No, no quería.

"Tienes que ser fuerte", se dijo a sí misma. "No puedes flaquear", "Está en juego La Orden", "Vamos Hermione", "Vamos, sé fuerte".

¿Cómo ser fuerte cuando llevaba una eternidad encerrada en un castillo? Empezaba a olvidar a qué olía la hierba y las flores, solo sentía belleza al pensar en ellas. Anhelaba sentir el calor del sol en su piel. Estupideces que nunca había considerado importantes, ahora las deseaba con toda su alma.

Reír con Ron y Harry, pasear libremente, observando el alrededor, beber agua pura de un jarro de cristal, taparse con una sábana suave mecida por el compás de una vela que iluminara tenuemente su mesita de noche mientras, por su ventana se vieran las estrellas...

Soñando.

La puerta se abrió, rompiendo sus fantasías. Ahí estaba él. Sonriente, con el cabello engominado y el semblante alegre, con su impecable traje negro de chaqueta y sus zapatos negros bien encefados, negros y limpios.

Se habría duchado pensando en la tortura que iba a prepararle, y bien fresco, se habría vestido para ensuciarse las manos.

- Buenos días, sangre sucia. Hermosa mañana.

Hermione sonrió sárcasticamente, con todo el dolor de sus recuerdos.

- No he tenido el placer de contemplarla.

Malfoy avanzó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, elegantemente.

- Porque no quieres, Granger. Si tu quisieras, podrías extasiarte con su visión todos los días que desearas.

Prefirió no decir nada y clavó sus ojos en la mesa blanca que estaba a su lado.

- Solo es que, - continuó el rubio. - te empeñas en aferrarte en una idea sin fundamento. Sabes que solo tienes una opción, Granger y esa es hablar. Y sabes tan bien como yo lo sé, que tarde o temprano, acabarás hablando. Solo es...esperar haciéndote daño.

- No me conoces, Malfoy. Si me conocieras sabrías que es un caso imposible lo que pretendes.

- Granger, no hagas chistes malos. - dijo con una entonación tierna en la voz. - Tu sí me conoces y sabes que no pararé hasta que hables. Sabes que no pienso perder.

Hermione suspiró.

- Antes muerta. - dijo firmemente.

- Granger, Granger....

Draco deslizó una mano por encima de la mesa blanca hasta llegar a el rostro de Hermione. Le cogió la barbilla y con un movimiento, hizo que lo mirara.

Sus ojos grises brillaban llenos de maldad. Su dedo pulgar presionó un poco el mentón de Hermione sin dejar de mirarla.

- Muerta no me sirves. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella tragó saliva y cerrando los ojos un instante, se apartó de él.

- Vaya...otra vez.

El rubio se reclinó en su silla blanca y se cruzó de brazos.

- Lo haces complicado. Otro día más, entonces.

Clavó su mirada en el vacío. Odiaba a ese ser monstruoso.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - preguntó al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

- Contigo de nada.

- Bueno.... entonces...hablaré yo.

Suspiró. ¿Qué nueva tortura maquinaría? Pudo ver dibujada en el rostro del Slytherin una sonrisa complaciente.

- Estoy triste. - dijo con sorna.

- ¿Acaso tienes sentimientos? - exclamó Hermione, le temblaban las manos. Optó por cruzarse de brazos y agarrarse sendas manos.

- Por supuesto, Granger. Soy humano, aunque no lo creas. Soy más humano, incluso que tú. Aunque por mis venas corra sangre limpia, no como la tuya.

- Tu no tienes sangre, Malfoy, porque tampoco tienes corazón. - dijo con dolor.

Malfoy se limitó a reír repetidas veces.

- Buena observación. Pero fallas en tu conclusión.

De pronto, se levantó. Hermione no se movió pero, volvió la cabeza para ver lo que hacia el Slytherin.

Se sorprendió. Había cogido la silla y la estaba colocando a su lado.

- Ni te me acerques. - murmuró la gryffindor.

- Como comprenderás, Granger, tus palabras me resbalan.

Se sentó delante torcido, mirándola. Ella se dirigió a darse media vuelta pero él la sostuvo por un brazo.

- Quietecita.

Hermione se revolvió.

- Leona, no es buen momento para un ataque de furia. - le dijo fríamente.

Entonces, se quitó la chaqueta. ¿Qué hacía?

La dobló cuidadosamente y la colocó encima de la mesa, un poco alejada. Levantó un poco el brazo y con la otra mano, se desabrochó el botón que cerraba el puño.

Lentamente se remangó la camisa blanca en el brazo derecho, hasta llegar al biceps. Entonces, en sus rodillas colocó el brazo blanco.

- Hincame las uñas.

Hermione lo miró, sorprendida, confusa y perdida. Draco sonreía sensualmente.

- ¿Qué? - acertó a decir ante su desconcierto.

Con la otra mano, Malfoy cogió el brazo por el que antes la había sujetado y, lo posó en su antebrazo. En ese momento, le abrió la mano y le sujetó el dedo corazón y ése, lo puso en su piel.

- Hincame las uñas. - repitió.

La gryffindor miró el brazo descubierto del rubio y sus ojos grises brillando.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hazlo y lo sabrás.

Su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. Hermione lo miró de nuevo y, presionó en el antebrazo.

Sin embargo, Malfoy bufó.

- ¿Es eso todo la fuerza que puedes hacer? ¿Es ese el daño que puedes causar? - dijo con sarcasmo.

Hermione apretó los dientes y nuevamente clavó sus uñas en la piel del rubio. Lo miró, él mantenía aquella sonrisa odiosa y los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente.

Comenzó a meterse en aquella mirada, a odiarla con todas sus ganas. Lo odiaba con toda la fuerza de su alma y su cuerpo. Lo odiaba. Deseaba su muerte, le deseaba todo lo peor.

¿Podía ser humano alguien que no sentía el dolor ni los sentimientos? ¿A alguien que no le causara pena ni compasión un ser desvalido?

Apretó con más fuerza, a medida que recordaba, lo odiaba más. Su pulso aumentaba, su respiración se hacia ahogo.

Y las gemas grises de la serpiente la observaban sin intimidarse por su odio.

El dedo le era insuficiente. Rodeó con la mano el antebrazo y le clavó todas las uñas, sin rodeos. Sentía como debajo de sus uñas la piel de Malfoy se resentía. Su odio se acumulaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

Con los dientes juntos y apretados, abrió la boca y sintió como temblaba de la cólera. Lo odiaba.

Y entonces, ante su ceguez y furia, la piel se rajó, dejando paso a la sangre.

El mortífago le cogió la mano y la apartó de su antebrazo que ahora borboteaba de sangre.

- Si me haces una herida, sangro... - dijo lentamente. - Y mi sangre, es la tuya.

Hermione tragó saliva y se colocó una mano en la boca, impidiendo que ésta gritara.

Draco alzó levemente el brazo hacia sus labios y, entrecerrando los ojos, pasó su nariz por la herida, oliéndola.

- Sangre... - murmuró, cínicamente.

Pasó de nuevo el antebrazo por sus labios y, entonces, se manchó los labios con su propia sangre, coloreándolos del color líquido y apasionado que tiene la sangre.

La gryffindor lo miró con mezcla de asco y asombro.

Y él, cínico, no dejó de sonreír con los labios manchados de sangre.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba a abajo, una sensación de profunda repulsión. Más aún cuando el Slytherin se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro:

- Limpia.

La herida seguía sangrando pero él la olvidó, limitándose a los ojos marrones almendrados de la Gryffindor que centelleaban de rabia. Sonrió. La sangre enmarcaba sus finos labios, cayendo en ellos en una imagen terrorífica.

En un impulso, sus manos se apoderaron de las muñecas de Hermione, que se resistió con fiereza pero él, fuerte, se lo impidió, sellando su boca con la suya propia.

Al sentir penetrando por entre sus labios, manchando su boca; la sangre del mortífago, se mareó, se sintió tremendamente débil y sintió ansia.

Sus manos quemaban el círculo de sus muñecas, apretándolas hasta dejar la marca de sus dedos, en la piel de la prisionera.

De pronto, algo resonó en la habitación blanca, tres veces.

Se separaron, Malfoy la soltó y Hermione, alejándose de él, poniéndose en pie, se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca y escupió en el suelo, abrazándose y cerrando los ojos.

- Adelante. - murmuró Draco Malfoy.

La puerta blanca se abrió y por ella apareció un guarda vestido de negro que se inclinó delante del rubio y le susurró algo en confidencia.

Hermione sentía ganas de vomitar, asco, el asco le llenaba el cuerpo. Se sentía mal, corrompida y sucia.

No vio la sonrisa ancha que Malfoy dibujaba en sus labios aún manchados.

El guarda se fue y de nuevo ellos quedaron solos.

- Granger, te tengo una gran noticia.

- Olvida que existo, Malfoy.

- Qué más quisiera... - Draco se había puesto en pie y se dirigía a ella. - Pero por alguna razón extraña, no puedo. No me dejas.

Hermione abrió y cerró los ojos, suspirando, aguantando las ganas intensas que tenía de llorar.

- Pero, hoy es un día especial. Me siento generoso.

Ella bufó, irónicamente, abriendo los ojos y fijándose en la pared blancuzca.

- Mírame, Granger. - dijo suavemente, como el deslizar de una serpiente venenosa.

Hermione se volvió despacio y clavó sus pupilas en los iris grises plateados del Slytherin.

- Mucho mejor. - sonrió. - Hoy vamos a cenar juntos, Granger.

Sin comprenderle, frunció el ceño, temiéndose algo malo, alguna nueva jugarreta.

- Tranquila...¿qué clase de persona me crees?

- La peor de las personas.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y acercó una mano a su cara, cogiendo su mentón.

- No soy tan malo como crees.

Hermione, furiosa, apartó la cara rabiosa.

Entonces sintió como el Slytherin apartaba el cabello del lado contrario y se acercaba a su oído.

- Pórtate bien, sangre sucia, no quiero hacerte daño...quiero que tu estancia aquí sea, agradable.

Y sintió en su cuello un beso corto y absorvente.

- Te veré esta noche.

Unos segundos después, Draco aspiraba el aroma de su pelo y con su rostro altivo, abandonaba la habitación, dejándola allí encerrada.

Hermione se dejó caer, echa un ovillo. Unas dolorosas lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla pero ella las apartó de un manotazo.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma y todo su ser.

Y lo peor era que la pesadilla solo acababa de empezar.

**ooooooooooo**

El ambiente tenso se respiraba en la sala donde se encontraba reunida la Orden.

Cuando Ángela, Ron y Harry entraron, Molly Weasley se levantó, agitando las manos.

- Chicos, ¿por qué nos os vais...? Es una reunión. - dijo con su tono maternal.

- Creo que deben quedarse, Molly. - dijo Arthur levantando la vista. - Tarde o temprano se van a enterar.

Los dos amigos se miraron interrogantes, con un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Se trata de Hermione? - preguntó Harry con miedo.

En la mirada azul triste y ardiente del pelirrojo se veía el nerviosismo y el temor.

- Seguimos sin noticias de la Señorita Granger.

Fue Severus Snape quien habló. Estaba apoyado en el pared con el gesto sombrío y unas largas y negras ojeras que hacian conjunto con sus ropajes.

Sus alumnos lo miraron un poco aliviados por la afirmación del profesor.

- No es nada relacionado con ella. - habló de nuevo la señora Weasley.

¿Por qué tantas caras serias y esos velos de pena? ¿Qué cosa tan terrible había ocurrido para que aquello ocurriera?

- ¿Qué pasa? - estalló Ron.

El nudo sucumbía por todo su cuerpo. Su garganta le quemaba y los ojos le escocían más que antes, mientras paseaba por el jardín nevado.

Ante su asombro, la voz que lo calmó fue la que más esperaba ver.

- Señor Weasley, creo que todos desean que las cosas se aclaren.

Abrió la boca. Ante él, más envejecido que nunca, con su abundante barba blanca y sus anteojos redondos, Albus Dumbledore les ofreció que se sentaran.

Formaron un círculo en el que, en su punta, estaba el director de Hogwarts.

Suspiró dedicándoles una pausada mirada a todos. Luego tras una inclinación de cabeza, procedió a hablar:

- Amigos, compañeros, creo que he retrasado demasiado mi visita al cuartel. Pero, no he tenido muchas posibilidades de venir antes.

Hizo una pausa, entonces, clavó su mirada en la nueva adquisición. Ángela Warren con su mirada oscura y su cabello negro canoso, estaba justamente frente a él.

- Bienvenida, Ángela. - le dijo suavemente.

- Gracias, Albus.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí.

- Lo mismo digo.

Ron se fijó en que una silla estaba vacía. Miró a los aurores, profesores y magos que estaban en el círculo y entonces constató que faltaba uno. Remus Lupin.

- Bien. Casi no sé por dónde empezar.

- Creo que lo conveniente sería explicar lo que vamos a hacer tras el.... - murmuró Nimphadora Tonks desde un extremo.

- Gracias. - apuntó Dumbledore con un gesto.

- ¿Tras qué...? - preguntó Harry, desorientado.

- Bueno, todo ha ocurrido muy rápidamente. Después que Voldemort regresara, - Ron se estremeció. - como sabréis, sus mortífagos alistaron a sus hijos a sus filas, con ello, Hogwarts quedó libre de cualquiera que pudiera pasar información. O eso creíamos...

"Quise retener a los que ellos denominan, "sangres impuras", en el colegio. Pero, desgraciadamente, tan solo algunas familias aceptaron la propuesta de permanecer en Hogwarts, nadie pensaba que Voldemort podría tener pensado...secuestros."

- Teníamos que haberlo sabido. - apuntó Snape con rencor.

- Confiamos demasiado en que las fuerzas de Voldemort todavía no serían suficientes. Y la culpa me la echo a mí mismo. No culpo a nadie más, solo a mí mismo.

"El caso es que, las casas empezaron a ser saqueadas, con asesinatos, secuestros...y suicidios.

Para más pánico, los dementores abandonaron Azkaban y, entre ellos y los mortífagos han organizado rebeliones en todos los puntos.

Hagrid...sigue con los gigantes, ha vuelto a intentar convencerles. Y, bueno, estamos nosotros, haciendo todo lo posible, la Orden, magos de todo el mundo se están desplazando y...próximamente vamos a reunirnos todos aquí, en el cuartel."

- Eso podría levantar sospechas. - dijo Ojoloco Moody.

- Tarde o temprano los ojos de la serpiente nos encontrarán, Alastor. - dijo con pesar Minerva McGonagall.

- Tarde o temprano, Hermione hablará. - dijo Elphias Doge con su voz jadeante.

Ron sintió una furia inmensa dentro de su cuerpo, creciendo. Instintivamente clavó su mirada en Ángela Warren pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- Por lo que me han hablado de esa joven, es fuerte. Creo que tendrán que batallar mucho para sacarle alguna palabra que nos inculpe. - habló razonadamente la ex-mortífaga.

- Los siervos del Señor Tenebroso utilizan los cuáles, estoy casi seguro que terminará hablando. - dijo Snape bajando la cabeza.

- Usted los conoce. - dijo Hestia Jones con suavidad, dirigiéndose a Ángela. - ¿Cuánto tiempo...?

- Por favor.

Todos de pronto callaron sus murmullos al hablar Dumbledore. Su mirada azul, triste y profunda, se clavó en cada uno de los presentes. Estaba cansado, parecía muy mayor.

Se aclaró la garganta.

- Creo que deben saber que estamos amenazados.

- ¿Amenazados? - preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

- Voldemort ha atacado el Ministerio.

Ron y Harry abrieron la boca, asustados.

- ¿Eso significa que...?

- Planea hacerse con los informes sobre los magos y brujas de todo el mundo, para eliminar a los sangres impuras. Y desde allí, controlarlo todo.

- Dios...

Ron se puso ambas manos en la cara y tapó su cara.

- Vamos a movilizarnos en grupos para cubrir las zonas del Ministerio.

- ¿Volverán a atacar? - preguntó Harry.

- La respuesta, Potter, es evidente. - habló Snape arrastrando la voz.

- Pero...ya estamos movilizados en las distintas zonas con peligro al ataque. - dijo Kingsley Shacklebot, confundido.

- Ahora lo más importante es que el Ministerio siga inaccesible a Voldemort. - asintió Dumbledore.

- Tiene razón. - afirmó Tonks, asintiendo.

- ¿Cómo serán los grupos? - preguntó Sturgis Podmore mirando a Snape con extrañeza.

- Serán grupos de cinco, ya están hechos.

- ¿Cuándo partiremos? - preguntó a su vez, Emmeline Vance.

- Hoy mismo. - dijo Dumbledore con voz firme. - Cada segundo que gastamos, es tiempo perdido y, me temo mucho, que tiempo, es lo único que nos falta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Después de dar por terminada la reunión de urgencia. Todos los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a prepararse para ir hacia el Ministerio sin levantar sospechas.

Necesitaban todas las fuerzas posibles para la lucha contra Voldemort.

El pelirrojo se colocó la túnica y miró por la ventana. Estaba anocheciendo. Sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Cogió la varita de encima de la mesa y, apretándola, la guardó en el bolsillo interior.

Salió de su habitación.

El cuartel era puro nerviosismo y entre ello, un incómodo silencio que ninguno sabía cómo interpretar.

Dumbledore parecía habre desaparecido, al igual que Harry.

Al caminar por allí, se cruzó con Emmeline Vance y Sturgis Podmore, miembros del mismo grupo, que hablaban en voz baja:

- Va a ser muy complicado. - suspiró el brujo de mandíbula cuadrado, mesándose el cabello negro.

- Tenemos que tener fe, Sturgis. Tiene que salir bien. Somos muchos.

- Y ellos también, Emmel. Me temo que no será una lucha fácil.

- Pero el Señor Tenebroso se ha delatado solo, - murmuró la bruja un poco extrañada. - ha dirigido todas sus fuerzas contra el Ministerio, haciendo que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta perfectamente.

- Hasta el mago más poderoso del mundo comete errores. - suspiró Sturgis encogiéndose de hombros.

- Que noche más larga...nos espera....

Ron siguió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Era cierto que Voldemort se había delatado solo, arremetiendo contra el Ministerio y alertando a la Orden. Y ciertamente, había sido lo mejor. Un ataque contra el Ministerio, sin defensas, habría resultado devastador.

En el Ministerio se encerraban todos los documentos y mapas que podían inculpar a magos y brujas, siendo así su condena. Pues, los escondites secretos, sin duda, estarían registrados allí. Como también los nombres y direcciones de los sangres impuras.

El pelirrojo suspiró, mirando al cielo sin estrellas, algo nublado y negro. Muy negro. Maldita noche se avecinaba.

Dentro de él, echaba de menos a alguien. Se sentía demasiado confuso, con miedo, nervios y angustia. No se sentía preparado para la lucha ni para aguantar nada. Le faltaba un trozo de sí mismo para la propia pelea.

La tercera pata del trípode, que yacía caído y roto sin ella, la tercera e irremplazable.

¿Qué le estaría ocurriendo? ¿Sufriría? ¿Estaría pensando en él? ¿Lloraría? ¿La estarían torturando?

Aún recordaba el rostro de Ángela Warren al recordar las torturas infligidas a los sangre sucia cuando Voldemort estaba en su auge. Solo de pensar que algo de aquello le pudiera estar ocurriendo a Hermione, sentía ganas de llorar, gritar y morir.

Sentía ganas de que el mundo se hundiera en su abismo y ella se quedara en un punto, a salvo, protegida, de todo el mal que emergia del centro de la Tierra.

De pronto, unos pasos le sacaron de sus pensamientos, mirando hacia adelante vislumbró la figura medio borrosa del que había sido su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin avanzaba con el gesto sudoroso y cansado, con el pelo canoso y grandes ojeras. Parecía que no hubiese dormido en muchas noches.

Al verlo, le saludó con la mano.

- Profesor...

- Hola Ron. - sonrió débilmente el licántropo. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Ahm, usted sabrá que nos movilizamos...

- ¿Movilizarnos?

Remus arqueó una ceja sin comprender al Weasley quien se extrañó de que éste no supiera nada sobre el ataque al Ministerio.

- ¿No sabe nada del ataque al Ministerio? - dijo pestañeando.

- ¿Ataque al Ministerio?

- ¿Dónde estuvo esta noche? ¿Acaso...?

- Ron, por favor, explícame, no entiendo...

- Dumbledore ha hecho grupos para acordonar la zona del Ministerio, esta noche se espera un ataque del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el Ministerio de Magia. Ayer intentó hacerse con él pero, no pudo y, esta noche lo volverá a intentar. No podemos permitirlo y Dumbledore...

- Ha hecho grupos. - murmuró Lupin, agachando la cabeza, posando su mirada dorada en la hierba mojada.

- Así es.

Se quedó en silencio unos instantes y entonces, asintiendo le dijo a Ron que debía hablar con Dumbledore. Despidiéndose rápidamente, corrió hacia dentro del cuartel, con cara angustiosa.

El nudo de Ron aumentó. Aquello era muy raro. Sentía que algo no iba bien. Sintió frío, mucho frío. Tenía ganas de que todo aquello terminara de una vez.

Quería volver a Hogwarts y pasear con Harry y Hermione. Ir a clases, incluso la clase de Pociones....todo como antes, todo, menos aquello.

****

- ¿Entiendes lo que te he dicho, Harry?

El niño que vivió asintió repetidas veces.

- Solo quiere encontrarte y creo que estarás más seguro aquí.

- Señor, yo quería ayudar...

- Harry, por favor, no insistas.

Harry Potter cerró el puño y mesándose el cabello, masculló:

- ¡No es justo! ¡Esto es injusto! ¡Todo esto no tendría que estar pasando!

- Pero está ocurriendo.

Albus Dumbledore se veía cansado, muy cansado, parecía que sus ojos azules ya habían visto demasiado horror y que no podía soportar mucho más.

- Y tenemos que enfrentarnos a ello. - dijo seguro y tenaz. - No quiero que te arriesgues.

- Voy a prepararme, voy a luchar contra Voldemort.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mago.

- Prepárate, Harry, prepárate. Porque el encuentro no hace más que acercarse, y lo sabes.

- Lo sé.

- La Señora Weasley y algunos de sus hijos van a a reunirse en La Madriguera con otros magos y brujas que van a venir al Cuartel para protegerse.

- Magos...¿de sangre...impura? - preguntó temeroso.

- Así es. Aquí estarán seguros pero hay que hacerlo con cautela de no levantar sospechas.

- ¿No acudirán aurores con ellos para protegerlos?

- Todos estamos movilizados en la misión. - murmuró el mago.

- Pero...¿y si les ocurre algo malo?

Dumbledore caviló.

- ¿Te quedarías más tranquilo si mandáramos un grupo con ellos?

- También eso podria levantar sospechas.

- Tienes razón.

De pronto por la puerta apareció un agitado Remus Lupin.

- Remus, que alegría verte. ¿Qué tal fue todo?

- Bien...bien...tengo muchas noticias pero, veo que tú también. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es todo esto de que nos movilizamos hacia el Ministerio?

- Voldemort va a atacarlo.

- ¿Está seguro...? - preguntó el licántropo confuso.

- Pero tú vas a tener otro trabajo, Remus. - afirmó Dumbledore mirando de reojo a Harry que contemplaba la escena en silencio.

- ¿Cuál?

- Acompañarás a la Señora Weasley y a sus hijos a la Madrigera.

- Dumbledore, creo que no es...

Pero antes de continuar, su mirada marrón se clavó en el Gryffindor que, de pie frente al viejo director, sentado, observaba a ambos.

- Harry, por favor, ¿podrías decirle a Molly que la acompañaré a la Madriguera, que por favor avise a mi grupo que serán cuatro?

El buscador asintió lentamente y despidiéndose, cerró las puertas acristaladas del salón donde Dumbledore y Lupin continuaban hablando.

Eran muchos los pensamientos que viajaban por su mente.

Las palabras del sabio director. El ataque de Voldemort. La llegada al Cuartel de nuevos inquilinos. Hermione. La Madrigera....su responsabilidad. Voldemort.

Al fin encontró a Molly Weasley conversando con los gemelos y Ginny en la cocina.

- Señora Weasley...

La mujer se volvió. Su rostro estaba un poco pálido, estaba más delgada y su buen humor y sonrisas, parecían haberse extingido para estar casi siempre ausente y triste. Harry sabía que la desaparición de Hermione le había afectado de sobremanera, al igual que la muerte de los Señores Granger.

Los tiempos que corrían eran demasiado difíciles.

- ¿Sí, Harry?

- El profesor Lupin me ha pedido que le diga que va a acompañarla hacia la Madriguera y por favor le pide que avise a sus compañeros de grupo que serán uno menos. - dijo rápidamente.

- Oh, sí...sí... - caviló la mujer mirando a sus dos hijos. - George, Fred, id con Kingsley y Tonks y por favor, decídles esto.

Ambos asintieron y se marcharon dando una palmadita a Harry en el hombro.

- Yo... - murmuró Molly dando vueltas nerviosas alrededor de ella misma. - Voy, voy a buscar a Arthur....Ginny...dentro de, poco, nosotros nos...iremos, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, mamá.

- Muchas gracias, Harry.

- De nada...

- Bueno...voy, voy a buscarle...

La señora Weasley siguió murmurando cosas mientras se iba de la cocina hacia afuera. Ginny la miró y la siguió hasta observar que se había marchado. Entonces, cerró la puerta.

Harry la miró, sin comprender pero, sonrió levemente al ver que la pelirroja avanzaba hacia él y le abrazaba fuertemente.

Él correspondió el tierno abrazo, estrechándola fuertemente contra él.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, que a ambos les parecieron segundos que pasaron volando.

Separándose un poco, se besaron lentamente, recorriendo íntimamente la boca del otro, en la más completa confianza.

Unieron sus frentes, poniendo la una sobre la otra.

- Tengo miedo, Harry, mucho miedo.

- Tranquila, tú, más que nadie, cree que esto va a salir bien.

Ginny sonrió y asintió.

- Sí, sí...pero, - suspiró. - de todas maneras, tengo miedo, Harry. No quiero que nada salga mal. No quiero que nadie...muera.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la pelirroja, que con los ojos inundados en lágrimas volvió a abrazar al niño que vivió, que hundió su cabeza entre los cabellos de ella, aspirando su dulce aroma.

- Ya no son sólo los demás; mi familia, Dumbledore, los aurores...Hermione, - sollozó. - ahora, eres tú. Tengo miedo, Harry, yo...

Harry la besó tiernamente y con un dedo borró una lágrima de su mejilla.

- Tranquila, tranquila...todo va a salir bien. Dumbledore lo tiene todo controlado.

Ginny asintió.

- Siento algo raro. - dijo de pronto.

- ¿El qué?

- No sé, - dijo exsalando un profundo suspiro. - no si algo no estuviera bien, como si algo...no encajara.

- Gin, te quiero.

Volvieron a abrazarse, mecidos entre sus brazos. Un abrazo que podía ser el último.

Temblaba, de ira, de coraje, furia y rabia. Temblaba por no poder negarse, por no poder hacer nada para evitar lo que iba a ocurrir.

Temblaba por aquel maldito vestido, tan fino y sedoso que, entre aquella humedad y aquel frío interno, la hacia tiritar.

Temblaba de tristeza, tenía ganas de llorar, ganas de derrumbarse y que sus ojos sacaran todas las lágrimas guardadas, todas las lágrimas carcomidas, todas las lágrimas que penetraban en su corrompido corazón.

Temblando...avanzaba. Temblando...preveniendo lo peor.

Las puertas se abrieron y sus ojos marrones revisaron toda la habitación.

Grande, lujosa, ostentosa y espaciosa; con las mismas interminables paredes, con el techo casi invisible a su vista.

Una lámpara de araña colgaba en el techo, cayendo con mil y un cristales tintineando entre sí. Después, en la pared, unas débiles velas iluminaban la estancia, dándole un toque tétrico y misterioso.

Tragó saliva, cerrando los ojos. Dio un paso al frente y sintió como irremediablemente, la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

No quería abrir los ojos, no, sabía que no soñaba. Que la pesadilla era real.

Y que él estaba allí, sentado, devorándola con sus ojos grises, fríos como el más helado de los icebergs.

Valiente, era valiente, se enfrentó a su mirada, haciéndose dura por dentro. Pero, su barrera sólida chocó estruéndosamente, con la barrera de su oponente, aún más hierra.

- Buenas noches, Granger.

Su voz, esa voz deslizante y agoniosa. Ese veneno que escupían sus labios prietos. Veneno que recorría su cuerpo de serpiente.

Draco Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y, lentamente, la observó de arriba a abajo.

Hermione se sintió mal, avergonzada, utilizada; se sintió estúpida y ridícula al mismo tiempo. Sintió como un calor extraño, el calor de la rabia y la incomodez, subía hasta su rostro dorado.

Se sentía como una muñeca de porcelana, encerrada en un traje de cuento.

El corsé le apretaba en la tripa y la espalda. Sus interminables nudos, fuertemente cogidos a su piel, parecían agujas en carne viva, que ataban su sufrimiento con cuerdas de fatigas y crueldad.

Sintió que explotaba dentro de aquel vestido de demonio, aquel vestido como la sangre que fluía por sus venas. Aquel vestido, ivento maligno de aquel ser del infierno.

No pronunció palabra. Se mordió los labios, incapaz de hacer nada.

- Siéntate.

Creía que iba a desfallecer de un momento a otro. Vio como el Slytherin sacaba elegantemente una silla de madera de roble, reluciente, indicándole que tomara asiento.

Avanzó hasta ella y, doblando las rodillas, se sentó. Respiró profundamente, pero su aire salió fuera prestamente, expulsado por el sinaliento que la llenaba.

El rubio se dirigió hacia el otro extremo opuesto de la larga y estrecha mesa que Hermione creía recordar. Se sentó y, apoyando los codos, la miró descarado, sin reparos, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione le siguió la mirada, en silencio. Ahora más que nunca se sentía un juguete, una muñeca a sus manos.

Él la miró con un extraño brillo centelleando en el fondo de sus pupilas. Hasta que, volviendo a su propia realidad, bajó los brazos:

- Cenemos.

Los siervos colocaron los platos de oro en toda la angosta superficie. Hermione los observó con la cabeza gacha, sin pensamientos, con la mente en blanco. Agobiada, sintiendo que el aire no le llegaba bien a los pulmones. Más preocupada de su respiración que de cualquier otro acontecimiento.

Se vio interrumpida por el caer de algo al suelo. Rápidamente vio como un sirviente recogía del suelo una bandeja de plata.

Al volver a observar al mortífago comprobó que, a pesar de todo, la seguía mirando sin reservas.

Suspiró y juntó sus manos debajo del blanco mantel que cubría la mesa. Tenía frío y un vacío enorme en su interior.

- ¿Vino, señor?

- Sírvalo a la... - ella clavó sus ojos en él. - señorita Granger, - dijo sonriente. - y a mí.

El pausado ritmo del líquido cayendo en la copa era lo único que se oía en la sala.

- ¿Te gusta la sala, Hermione?

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger escuchaba aquella palabra en boca de Draco Malfoy. Se sobresaltó, él pareció notarlo, con satisfacción.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Desde cuándo la llamaba Hermione? Sintió un nudo en su estómago. Asintió lentamente.

- Es muy hermosa.

Pero solo podía oír su nombre en labios de Malfoy, resonando una y otra vez, con el ruido del vino resbalando en su copa.

- Ten el honor de probar el vino, por favor.

Tembló. Él la miraba con seguridad, no acertó a desestimar su oferta y, estirando la mano, tocó el vidrio de la copa de cristal.

Acercándosela a la boca, la inclinó levemente, posándola en sus labios rojos y sorbiendo el vino, sintiendo el dulce y amargo sabor del liquido en su lengua.

Apretó los labios y dejó de nuevo la copa en la mesa.

- Delicioso.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y, con un gesto, el siervo se alejó.

Delante de Hermione un plato de porcelana era llenado con una sopa de verduras con un aroma a comida que la Gryffindor añoraba.

Sintió como su estómago emitía un rugido débil y como su mano cogía la cuchara de plata que yacía en el filo de la mesa.

Draco comenzó a tomar el primer plato mientras, Hermione, lo imitaba. Ambos en el más íntimo silencio.

Nunca había podido pensar que aquello ocurriera. Que compartiera una cena con su mayor enemigo. Sintió un pinchazo en su sien.

Aquello estaba mal. Algo no andaba bien. Era una trampa.

Dejó de comer, volviendo a su estática posición. Observó como Draco se limpiaba con una servilleta de tela blanca, con tanta elegancia, como si hubiera nacido así. Orgulloso, tenaz y elegante, siempre elegante.

- ¿Sabes, Hermione? Hacia mucho que no compartía una agradable cena en compañía de una bella dama.

Hermione se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué decir, sintiendo que cada vez ese nudo era más fuerte. Su nombre volvía a resonar en su mente. Con la voz de Malfoy.

- Y he de decir que, lo extrañaba mucho. - sonrió el rubio.

Hermione tosió levemente. Estaba temblando. Ocultó de nuevo sus manos bajo el mantel.

- Yo también lo extraño. - dijo lentamente.

Sus palabras le llegaron al Slytherin que, tranquilamente, entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

Sonrisas, sonrisas...demasiadas sonrisas falsas.

El segundo plato volvió a transcurrir en silencio hasta que ambos lo acabaron y Draco volvió a hablar.

- ¿Estás bien?

Cínico, rastrero. Miles de insultos vinieron a su mente pero solo fue capaz de dibujar una sárcastica sonrisa.

- Perfectamente, gracias por preocuparte.

- Siempre me preocupo de que estés bien.

Cerró el puño y se clavó las uñas en su propia piel.

- Ante todo, quiero que estés en unas condiciones inmejorables, Hermione. Ya que tu me prestas tu compañía, qué menos puedo hacer.

Hermione bufó en voz baja.

- Qué considerado.

- Todo por ti.

Sintió como el calor se desplazaba por todo su cuerpo.

El postre llegó rápidamente, entre un tenso silencio interrumpido en breves ocasiones por comentarios mordaces del mortífago que Hermione contestaba con sonrisas falsas, miradas envenenadas o frases cortas, desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

Malfoy en aquella vez hizo un gesto distinto y, los siervos que cubrían los extremos de la mesa se fueron uno tras otro. Al irse, Hermione oyó el claro sonido del cerrar la puerta, con llave.

Bajó la cabeza y suspiró, luego miró al Malfoy de nuevo.

- Ya soy tu prisionera, Malfoy. ¿Aún quieres que lo sea más?

Los ojos grises del Slytherin volvieron a brillar con ese brillo especial, malicioso, malvado, maléfico...Malfoy.

- No necesito una llave para encerrarte.

- Ya estoy encerrada aquí, entre los muros de este castillo. Ya lo estoy por las noches entre las paredes de una habitación a oscuras...ahora lo estoy entre los mil barrotes de esta jaula.

- Lo estás, y lo estarás.

- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es esto?

Draco se echó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola.

Hermione apoyó las manos en los bordes de la mesa, agarrándose al mantel con la fuerza de sus uñas clavándose en él.

- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre?

- Es tu nombre, ¿no? ¿Cómo sino he de llamarte?

- ¿Desde cuándo cenas conmigo y soy una "agradable compañía", una señorita, y una dama?

- Hoy, digamos, que es una noche especial.

- ¡Ah! ¿Sí? - dijo en tono burlón. - ¿Y qué celebramos?

- Tres cosas muy importantes.

- ¿Cuáles?

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

- Una leoncita curiosa. - movió un dedo negando. - Pues verás, digamos que...todo está saliendo a la perfección.

Hermione sintió que el nudo se cerraba aún más. Estaba preparándose, sabía que la lengua de la serpiente solo tendría más veneno pero su sangre ya estaba infectada, un poco más, no podría destruirla del todo.

Draco se pasó una lengua por los labios. Veneno.

- Tus amiguitos se han equivocado. Están en un lugar equivocado.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

- No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres decir?

- Para ser la más inteligente de Hogwarts, eres muy poco ávida.

- Explícamelo.

- ¿Vas a correr a contárselo a Potter y a Weasley?

Dolor. Sintió dolor al recordarlos. Él lo supo y sonrió, maquiavélico.

- Oh, ¿quizá vas a pedirle a Weasley que venga a salvarte para que podáis ver de nuevo juntos las estrellas?

Silencio y más sonrisas. Rabia, dolor y una incesante duda que necesitaba aclarar.

- Malfoy, no respondiste mi pregunta.

- Te veo impaciente por saber.

- Lo estoy.

Draco asintió.

- Está bien. Tal y como te dije, tus amiguitos, con su inteligencia y sabiduría, acaban de picar el anzuelo que el Señor Oscuro les a ofrecido.

- ¿Una trampa?

- Llámalo como quieras. Solo que están en el lugar equivocado. Ellos creen que nuestras filas van a movilizarse hacia el Ministerio. Ilusos.

- ¿A dónde...?

- Tienen a toda su tropa en las puertas del Ministerio, esperando cogernos por sorpresa.

Entonces, ante su espanto, Malfoy empezó a reír sonoramente. Reír alegre, sabiéndose triunfador.

- ¿A dónde, Malfoy? ¿A dónde vais a atacar?

- ¿No te lo imaginas?

- ¿Hogwarts?

Malfoy movió un dedo, se colocó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

- Aún no. Más fácil.

Hermione movió sus ojos, pensativa.

- ¿Beaxtubons? ¿El Callejón Diagon?

- Frío, frío...

- ¿Hogsmeade? ¿Gringotts?

- No, no...

- ¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde? - gritó.

Súbitamente se puso de pie con las manos en la mesa, respirando agitadamente. Draco sonrió e hizo una mueca.

- ¿No te lo imaginas?

Todos se habían marchado. Los aurores, Dumbledore, la Señora Weasley con los gemelos y Ginny, Lupin.

Caminaba nervioso por el amplio salón de la antigua mansión de los Black y de pronto, sintió una dolorosa punzada al recordar a una persona muy querida. Su padrino, Sirius. Lo echaba tanto de menos. La muerte, la muerte que tantas vidas queridas se había llevado.

Dio una pequeña vuelta sobre sí y, repentinamente, un relámpago estalló en su frente. Le ardía la cicatriz. Se puso las dos manos en el rayo de fuego y, entonces, perdió el sentido y cayó al suelo, desmayado.

Oía una risa diavólica en su cabeza, una risa que resonaba por todos los recovecos de su mente, haciéndole enloquecer, una risa furibunda y satisfecha. Era la misma risa que había oído después de oír el cuerpo sin vida de su madre al suelo, la risa del diablo, la risa de Voldemort.

Y de pronto, como una clarividencia, en su cabeza, la risa se mezcló con imágenes, imágenes que le helaron la sangre.

Oyó gritos, oyó llantos y, de pronto, vio sangre en el suelo, un suelo manchado de sangre roja intensa. Y, un poco más lejos del charco, el cuerpo de alguien. Un cuerpo menudo y blanco, el cuerpo de una niña...y detrás, los sollozos de una mujer, una mujer que lloraba histérica.

Como si una tormenta hubiera estallado tras de sí, las imágenes se vieron rotas y, de pronto, entre los colores oscuros y el rojo de la sangre, aparecieron dos ojos castaños, con el brillo de la vida apagado.

Despertó con un grito, sudando y con la cabeza explotando de dolor. Entre todo, se levantó, agarrándose débilmente al marco de la puerta, las lágrimas caían por su cara:

- Ginny....

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hola a tods! Sí! He vuelto! Ya sabéis que me cuesta mucho sumergirme en los capítulos de este fic. Es un fic realmente complicado, lo más complicado, duro y triste que he escrito en mi vida.

Me gustaría muchísimo que pudiérais percibir todo el alo de tristeza que hay entre las escenas, en las palabras, en los movimientos...es realmente difícil, de verdad os lo digo, escribir un capítulo íntegro de Prisionera de un sangre limpia.

Pero no me rindo! Jeje, y aquí tenéis el capítulo ocho, terminado y completo, con pocas preguntas respondidas del capítulo anterior y nuevas dudas, nuevas preguntas sin respuesta:

¿Qué habrá significado esa "visión" de Harry?

¿Conseguirá Voldemort su objetivo?

¿Reaccionará la Orden a tiempo para dtener los planes de Voldemort?

¿Cómo creéis que continúa la historia de Ángela Warren y Remus Lupin? ¿Qué más cosas ocurrieron entre ellos?

¿Por qué Draco Malfoy actúa de ese modo con Hermione Granger? ¿Una nueva tortura? ¿Qué maquina?

¿A dónde ha ido Remus Lupin y qué buenas noticias trae?

¿Dónde está Robby Gillow?

¿Conseguirá Hermione aguantar las torturas de su secuestrador? ¿Conseguirá mantenerse fuerte y no confesar los secretos de la Orden?

¡Ya sabéis que os adoro! Os espero en los reviews, e-mails o comentarios que me enviéis con muchas ganas de conocer vuestras opiniones!

Mil besazos!

Os quiero!!!

_**Lira Garbo**_

_"Las guerras seguiran mientras el color de la piel sea más importante que el de los ojos" - Bob Marley_


	9. Lluvia, Sangre y Esperanza

**Prisionera de un sangre limpia**

Contestación a reviews

**Kiara McGonagall:** Wola mi niña preciosa! Ok, no quiero perderte por un padre furioso, jajaja. Pasando al fic...Yo tampoco podría vivir sabiendo que en mis manos hay un asesinato, los remordimientos serían insoportables. :) Ángela ha sido muy valiente para escapar del mundo en que vivió y ahora, enfrentarse nuevamente con el pasado y los recuerdos. Pues...yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero, en el mundo real vemos día a día que hay gente que apoya a las asociaciones terroristas, como Eta, Alcaeda y tantas otras. ¿Podemos entender las ideologías de esa gente? No. Por supuesto que no. ¿Podemos entonces entender a los mortífagos? Nunca. :( Pues Voldemort le pega la paliza a Ángela porque había descubierto la profecía de Harry Potter. Y utilizaba a Bellatrix tal y como la utilizaba a ella, por eso Ángela se sintió tan traicionada y dolida, porque se dio cuenta de que para Voldemort no era nada y ella, lo quería. Hermione, ains, pobrecita. Lo que está soportando, es toda una Gryffindor, sin ninguna duda. Pues sí, si te meten en la mente que tu futuro va a ser triste, solo y...¿cómo te sientes? (Lira se queda pálida y no articula palabra. Voltea la cabeza (a lo chuky) y le grita a Kiara Mcgonagall que mira con terror la pantalla) ¡QUE TU QUÉ! KIARA COMO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE TU FUTURO VA A SER COMO ESE ASQUEROSO MORTÍFAGO LE HA DICHO A HERMIONE TE JURO QUE....QUE...TE ENTERAS (Suspiro profundo) Po zi, qué lindos Ginny y Harry, se necesitan el uno al otro para seguir luchando. Sí, el recuerdo de Ron es muy triste, pero entrañable, recordar a tus dos mejores amigos (entre ellos la chica que te gusta) mirando al fuego acurrucados con el frío y el calorcito del chocolate caliente..y de pronto que te arrebaten al ser que amas :( Xi, a mí las tormentas también me dan mal yuyu. Me alegro que te guste el encuentro de ella y Lupin! Lo de la sangre lo puse porque es una gran tortura, es vomitivo, es odioso...da rabia. : Pues sí, a mí Dumbledore tmb me encanta :) Y tmb creo que no le irá bien con Rowling :( Ahora te despejaré todas las dudas sobre el ataque ;) Jeje, sí, Draco está muy confianzudo..Hermione... Bueno mi niña, me da pena que se acabe el review :( Te veo en el próximo! No me falles! Mil besos cielo!

**Dark Raxiel:** Wola loka! Jajaja, lo dejo con intrigilla, que os gusta a todas :D Jajaja, a ver, no te me pongas malita, eh! :P ¿Dónde tará Robby? (Lorena lo sabe) ¿Qué pasa con Remus? (Lorena lo sabe ota vez ) Jajaja, ¡Morir todos? Dios mío, y de paso me matáis vosotras a mí, ¿no? XD Jajajaja, Draco "enamorarse" de Hermione de tanto torturarla...mmm...lo veo complicado. :D Pero puede pasar de todo. Weno mi niña nos vemos en el siguiente capi!Mil besos!

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola preciosa! Jajaja, otra igual Estáis picadas, queréis que resuelva vuestras dudas Ok, ok. No me llores, eh! :D Muchos besos linda!

**Xiaoyu-chan:** Wola guapa!Gracias! Pues sí, Draco se está comportando muy..raramente. Puedes imaginarte que algo se propone, jeje. Ojalá Hermione tenga resistencia suficiente para soportarlo. Odiarlo..o no odiarlo, esa es la cuestión. :) Muchos besos! Espero que te siga gustando! ;)

**Minah19:** Wola! Gracias! Jeje, me alegra haberte sorprendido :P Yo creía que lo estaba dejando demasiado claro pero qué bien que os sorprendí Weno creo que va a ser muy muy muy dificil que entre ellos ocurra algo llamado "amor" :) Pero sí algo, algo...jijij. Muchos besotes!¡No me abandones!

**Sweet-ally:** ¡Hola guapa! Jeje, no me odies :( Jajajajaja, ey, ey, por ser mala no te voy a pasar lo que tú y yo sabemos No retes a Lira Black, pequeña :P Muchos besos!

**HermyBlack**: Wola linda! Muchas gracias! Pues Draco, sí, es probable que no cambie de actitud aunque, todo puede pasar! Espero no decepcionarte y seguir viéndote aquí! Mil besos!

**ooooooo**

**9.** _Lluvia, sangre y esperanza_

Seguía llorando, temblando y con el dolor incesante en la cicatriz. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y corrió hacia la puerta.

La noche había caido, negra y fría. Pero no había otra opción.

- ¡Accio escoba! -gritó sin pensar en nada.

Un zumbido veloz le indicó que ya iba hacia él.

Creyó ver en sus ojos, nuevamente, la sangre en el suelo y aquellos dos ojos castaños, yaciendo sin vida. El miedo a perder lo que más quería le martirizaba. El miedo a que atacaran su punto débil, era casi inminente.

De pronto, sintió en su mano el borde de madera fuerte del palo de la escoba y, pasando una pierna por ella, se subió ágilmente, comenzando a escalar varios metros en el aire.

La oscuridad de la noche le brindaba un escondite seguro, mas, la propia oscuridad, era el filo de metal de una espada de dos caras.

Sus ojos verdes apenas vislumbraban bien el suelo borroso y no sabía dónde podía quedar de allí la ansiada madriguera. No podía quedar lejos, con la escoba, las distancias eran mínimas pero, orientarse, eso era lo más difícil.

La luna pícara brillaba en un extremo del amplio cielo nuboso, que avecinaba tormenta.

Volaba con ansiedad, lo más rápido que le permitía su saeta de fuego. Volaba con el recuerdo de su visión y el miedo de perderlo todo.

Desesperado, bajó un par de metros del cielo al suelo, intentando encontrar la dirección correcta. Creía que iba bien, a lo lejos se veían montañas y praderas.

Tenía que ser allí. Su intuición en aquellos momentos, era clave. No podía fallarle, si le fallaba, le fallaría a todos.

Los segundos iban pasando conviriténdose en agoniosos minutos que el reloj iba marcando. Cada vez menos tiempo y menos salidas. Mientras más avanzaba su escoba, menos tiempo le quedaba.

Harry Potter no debía ser subestimado, todo lo vivido lo había curtido para ser lo que era su destino, un gran mago, quizá el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Su inteligencia y su poder mágico, solo eran más bazas que determinaban este hecho.

Ahogó un gemido, exasperado por llegar de una vez por todas. Una leve luz brillaba en una casa grande con un tejado picudo.

La Madriguera.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le temblaban las manos y solo veía reflejado en sus orbes marrones, los ojos de hielo de Draco Malfoy que, fijos en ella, tenían el brillo triunfador centelleando en cada milímetro de su pupila.

- Tranquilízate, sangre sucia...no puedes hacer nada.

Hermione cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, volviéndolos a abrir y volviendo a tropezar con su mirada. Habló, suplicante:

- Por favor, ¡dónde? - gritó con desesperación.

Malfoy se pasó la lengua por los labios, despacio, disfrutando de su histerismo, disfrutando con su débil insistencia y sabiéndose dueño de una información que solo él podía darle.

Ella parecía estar a punto de estallar en chillidos, en sacudirlo, en matarlo simplemente con su mirada, en derrumbarse y echar a llorar.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Quería verla flaquear, destrozada por el dolor. Quería inundar su mente de muerte, dolor y soledad. Quería que sufriera, que sintiera el dolor en estado puro, en su piel y en su alma, grabados a fuego.

- Por favor... - volvió a pedirle.

- ¿Y tú qué me darás a cambio?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, Hermione hincó las uñas en la mesa y suspiró profundamente, sintendo como el aire le faltaba. De un momento a otro iba a desmayarse.

Tenía miedo de decir algo, cualquier cosa. Desde nada, hasta todo. Todo y nada, ambas eran maléficas. Sabía lo que él quería, algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a dar, antes prefería darle su propia vida.

Tragó saliva y el silencio fue su respuesta.

- ¿Confesarías?

Clavó la mirada en el suelo, sabiendo en lo más profundo de ella misma, que no hablaría jamás. Nunca jamás.

- Ya veo. - el rubio suspiró. - ¿Sacrificarías toda tu vida para salvar algo que amas?

Un nuevo silencio inundó la sala.

- ¿Sacrificarías tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu mente, tu corazón...? ¿Sacrificarías tu tiempo, tu aire, tu Sol...? ¿Sacrificarías el resto de tus días? ¿Sacrificarías tu vida? ¿Te sacrificarías a ti...por ellos?

Hermione tembló, más que nunca el temblor la llenó. Estaba dispuesta a morir por ellos, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida y todo aquello que la formaba, por salvarlos.

Malfoy titubeó, observándola fijamente.

- Van a morir, esta noche. Esos que amas...jamás volverán a verte a ti, ni tu a ellos...al menos, en la Tierra.

La morena abrió la boca y sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban.

- Atacaremos la mísera casa de los pobretones. Allí se han reunido los Weasleys y...decenas de magos con sangre...impura.

Malfoy sonrió de nuevo, satisfecho.

- Morirán.

Hermione no pudo más y, quebrándose sus rodillas, se sentó de nuevo, sintiéndose desfallecer. Se llevó una mano al corazón, sintió como sus ojos le escocían, como su corazón latía desbordado.

No, no, no podía ser. Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

- Y la Orden, mientras, aguardará nuestra llegada, en el Ministerio. Pero no llegaremos nunca. Nunca.

Con otra mano se tapó la boca, para no gritar ni llorar, para soportar el dolor que crecía en su interior.

- Y los cuerpos de los Weasley se pudrirán junto a los de los sangre sucias...

No aguantó más, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, corriendo por su mejillas y haciendo borrosa su vista.

- Mientes...

- No, no miento, es la pura verdad.

- No te creo. - dijo firme. - No te creo. Mientes para hacerme daño porque sabes que su muerte me destrozaría.

Draco bufó.

- Crees que si pienso que ellos han muerto, hablaré, traicionaré su recuerdo...pero te equivocas.

El rubio la miró, desafiante.

- Ellos están vivos, vivirán y me sacarán de aquí y tú...te pudrirás con tu escoria y arderás entre las llamas del más recóndito infierno.

Malfoy se levantó súbitamente, tirando la silla al suelo en un estruendo.

- Cómo te atreves a insinuar que miento...

- Eres así, Malfoy; mentiroso, ruín y miserable. Así eres y así serás hasta el día de tu muerte.

El rostro del Slytherin comenzó a adquirir un tono rojo furibundo y, de un golpe, al suelo cayó la copa de cristal con el vino, que se derramó por las losas.

Respiraba agitadamente sin dejar de mirarla, conteniendo su rabia que pronto se desataría.

- Mañana te traeré el periódico para que veas con tus propios ojos los cadáveres de tus amigos...

- En tus sueños, Malfoy. Mientras Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter vivan, Voldemort, - tembló su voz, no debía temer un nombre. - los mortífagos, los dementores, tú...viviréis con el miedo de saber que no tenéis ningún poder.

Draco avanzó velozmente desde la otra punta de su asiento hasta el lugar donde Hermione yacía sentada. Fue hacia ella y con un movimiento brusco, tiró el mantel con todo, al suelo.

En un estruendo, el cristal de las copas se rompió, chocó el oro y la plata de los cubiertos y los platos contra las losas negras, rodó el agua y las flores fueron marchitándose...

Sus brazos se colocaron en ambos picos de la silla y aprisionó a Hermione entre ellos, mirándola fijamente, respirando con tal agitación que le temblaba hasta el labio.

- ¿Dónde está el poder de Potter? ¿Dónde?

- En todas partes. Empezando por ti.

Malfoy sonrió con burla.

- ¿Su poder es...que seas mi prisionera? ¿Su poder es acaso, evitar tu tortura? ¿O quizá es la habitación donde estás encerrada día y noche? ¿Ese es su poder?

- Su poder es que, aún sabiendo que él está fuera de estos límites, aún sabiendo que no sabe dónde está este castillo, aún sabiéndolo, le tengas miedo.

Potter, Potter...miedo a Potter.

La cogió por los hombros, tirando la silla; ella lo miraba con la mirada limpia y segura, parecía no tenerle miedo, parecía estar serena en aquel momento. A pesar de todo.

Apretó fuertemente sus manos en sus hombros y, girándose, la tendió en la mesa, con ahora un cristal desnudo, con furia y dureza, oyendo el choque de su espalda con el cristal.

Él sudaba, dudando de todo, sabiendo que solo con el miedo podría dominarla, solo manejando el dolor diestramente, y haciéndola sufrir.

- Creo que la única que debería sentir miedo en este momento, eres tú.

Hermione lo miró, sin moverse, encerranda entre las manos fuertes del Slytherin y su propia debilidad.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

- Los seres maléficos como yo, no dudamos, Hermione, en usar cualquier método, cualquiera, para conseguir lo que queremos.

Hermione tragó saliva.

- Y yo...lo que quiero en este momento, lo único que quiero...es a ti.

Volvió a sentir aquel escalofrío recorriéndola de arriba a abajo.

- Y creo que no me será muy difícil conseguir lo que deseo tener.

Tembló, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, en silencio y comenzaba a sentirlo, comenzaba a sentir que ese sentimiento se apoderaba de todo su ser, el miedo recorría sus venas, cada gota de sangre, cada latido de su corazón, con miedo.

Lo había conseguido, con su mirada y sus palabras, sentía el miedo. Miedo, mucho miedo, de él.

Entonces, desprendió una mano de su brazo. Ella no se movió, no podía moverse, estaba paralizada.

La mano del mortífago se enredó en uno de sus rizos, caracoleándolo y sonriendo al hacerlo. Lentamente bajó la mano hasta su mejilla.

- ¿Tienes miedo, Hermione?

Ella no habló. No hacia falta. Pero él quería oírla, oír su voz trémula.

- éstame, ¿tienes miedo?

Ese hombre podía hacerle mucho daño, y lo sabía. Y por eso ese miedo, por ello, ese terror hacia él.

- ¿Qué será esta vez? - preguntó, sintiendo como su pecho no podía respirar, como la garganta se le tapaba y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Una sensación de asfixia y agobio.

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensando.

- Te he tratado de muchas maneras y tú, sigues sin aprender la lección. Primero te traté bien...te dejé luz, espacio y libertad.

Libertad, que hermosa palabra, que falsa sonaba en boca de Draco Malfoy. ¿A qué llamaba él libertad?

- Te di buena comida, incluso, conversación y, lectura. Pero, tú seguiste en tu papel, sin ningún error, así, que me vi obligado a tomar medidas más graves.

El Slytherin rió. Hermione continuaba debajo de él, a su merced, escuchándole y temblando. Le gustaba ejercer ese control sobre su cuerpo, le gustaba saber que estaba al mando.

- El dolor no funcionó, aunque fuera intenso, como aquel "Crucio". - sonrió. - No. No, seguiste callada. Después, no utilicé mi magia, como tú me pediste y, ¿qué? ¿Cómo me pagaste? Con tu silencio. Tuve que recurrir a, tu mente.

Cínicamente pasó sus dedos por su frente, tocándole dos veces muy suavemente.

- Sí, tuve que meterme en tus recuerdos para hacerte reflexionar sobre, tu vida y, tu futuro. Pero, lástima, seguiste insistiendo en hacerte daño tu sola. Y después, tuve que encerrarte en ese inóspito lugar, oscuro, sin luz, en soledad para que pensaras mejor lo que debías hacer.

Se acercó, demasiado a su rostro, hablándole sin distancias, a apenas centímetros de tocar su cara.

- Pero la soledad tampoco te sirvió. Comencé a enfadarme, sí, lo reconozco. Y perdí el control. Mmm...y, claro está, tú pagaste las consecuencias.

Sus dedos ágiles treparon por su rostro y con dulzura tocaron los rojos labios de la mujer, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Comencé a robarte, los sueños.

Los ojos marrones de la Gryffindor se enfrentaron con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a las pupilas grises de la serpiente. Sus sueños.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que lo único impenetrable en la mente humana son los sueños? Miente. Son la mejor fuente de acceso al alma.

Una lágrima escapó sin remedio por sus ojos. La estaba matando poco a poco. Le estaba quitando la vida. Y él lo sabía.

Draco miró la lágrima resbalar, observó el trazado frágil que dibujaba en su piel y dirigió un dedo hasta ella, tocándola. La punta del dedo se mojó con la gota salada y Hermione cerró los ojos, intentando demostrar fortaleza imaginaria.

No era capaz ni siquiera de mentirse.

- Te estoy quitando los sueños, Hermione. Soy un ladrón que penetra en tus sueños, en los más profundos y recónditos deseos de tu corazón. Y, voy a matarlos, uno a uno, hasta dejarte sin ninguno. Así, poco a poco, muy despacio, muy lentamente...

Sus sueños...

- Tu sueño era la felicidad. Mira la felicidad a tu alrededor. Tu sueño era el amor. ¿Dónde está ese amor verdadero? ¿Dónde?

Ella se mordió un labio, cerrando los ojos, haciéndose agitado el movimiento de su corazón.

- Tu sueño era que él fuera el primero en besarte. ¿Verdad?

Había soñado con sus besos, había provocado acercamientos, solo para mirarle a pocos centímetros de distancia, con esperanzas de que él la intentara besar.

Había esperado, solo para él. Para cuando él se decidiera a besarla, por primera vez. Y su sueño, estaba roto.

- Tu sueño era que él te confesara su amor. Te confesara que te amaba desde siempre. ¿Dónde están sus palabras? ¿Dónde su amor? ¿Dónde está él?

- Él vendrá a por mí. Él y Harry...

- ¡No! - gritó fuertemente. Su voz resonó, para hacerse de nuevo dulce, el tono elegido para susurrarle aquello. - No, Hermione. No vendrán, no vendrán.

- Vendrán, Malfoy, vendrán, sé que vendrán.

- Morirán. Y si ellos no mueren, lo harás tú.

- Vendrán, vendrán...

Siguió murmurándolo, con locura, "Vendrán, vendrán", convenciéndose de que era la verdad, que iban a rescatarla a tiempo. Pero la voz venenosa de Malfoy no dejaba de martitirizarla.

- Tus sueños están rotos, Hermione. Y tus fantasías, son solo mentiras, y tú lo sabes.

Negó con la cabeza. Malfoy sopló en sus labios, levemente, apretándola aún más, haciendo que el poco aire que consumía, llegara dificilmente a sus pulmones.

- Déjame decirte que él no te quiere. Déjame contarte, que los príncipes azules, no existen. Déjame enseñarte que el amor, es solo una fantasía más, una fantasía que no es real. Solo existe la violencia, el poder, la fuerza y la debilidad, el dolor, la felicidad, sí, momentánea...y todo está corrompido. Los buenos sentimientos, lo bonito y lo dulce, ya no existe.

Una mano se coló por detrás, por su espalda, tocándola hasta llegar a su cintura.

- Tus sueños, son solo mentiras. La verdad, la única verdad es que has soñado demasiado y que ahora, tienes que despertar.

La empujó suavemente y su cuerpo se vio impulsado hacia él, hundió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma, envenenándole el alma:

- Y despiertas, aquí, conmigo. Atrapada entre las mil paredes de este castillo, con el miedo de saber que estás sola, aquí, sola. Y que solo me tienes a mí, que me odias, sin saber, que soy tu única salida, tu único escape hacia el mundo libre.

Lloró, fuertemente, perdiendo la noción. Repitiendo que Harry y Ron la rescatarían, que irían, mientras las palabras de Draco la mataban.

- Soy tu pesadilla, soy tu demonio, soy tu secuestrador. Lo soy todo. Lo sabes. Sabes que es la verdad. Solo estoy yo. Solo yo.

Su boca se dirigió a su cuello y la mordió, mordió su cuello, con lujuria y maldad. Ella gimió, con dolor y rabia.

- Y tú, tú eres solo un fantasma de una niña vulnerable con la cabeza llena de fantasías y de amores, tú eres un ángel caído, tú, eres mi prisionera. Tú eres mía.

Y lentamente se acercó a su boca entreabierta y acercó su lengua de serpiente a sus labios rojos, uniéndolos, suministrándole el veneno de su sangre, el veneno de sus labios con los suyos. Besándola con pasión y remordimientos. Y ella, temblaba, con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas cayendo.

Él la besó con avidez. Cogiendo su cuello con su mano y su cintura estrecha, apretándola hacia su cuerpo vivo.

- Estoy vivo. - le susurró. - Y tú, también.

La besó de nuevo. Más rápido, más veloz. Ella lloraba, ella negaba, ella se mentía.

- Hermione...Hermione...

Su mano entonces, abandonó su cintura, bajando por sus sus muslos, hacia abajo, para arriba. Para desnudar su pierna trémula y acariciarla con deseo acumulado. Palpando aquella zona inexplorada de su cuerpo, notando como su piel era tan suave como lo había imaginado. La piel que nunca nadie había tocado. La piel de sus piernas torneadas, temblando del dolor y los recuerdos, con la cabeza llena de palabras envenenadas.

Y lloraba, seguía oyéndola llorar, un llanto silencioso pero contunúo. Al compás con su respiración apenas ineludible.

La besó, poseyendo su boca como nunca lo había hecho. Poseyendo sus labios con ansia extrema, robándole los sueños.

Y su mano la acariciaba, sintiéndose dueña de su cuerpo inocente y puro. Al alcance de él.

La besó de nuevo, mientras su mano dibujaba el muslo por debajo de la cola roja de su vestido apretado.

Pero entonces, se sobresaltó. Ella había dejado de llorar. La miró.

Sus ojos marrones lo miraron, sin emoción, sin nada. Lo miró una vez más antes de hablar:

- Te odio.

Y cerrando los ojos, dejó de respirar y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, inconsciente.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIoooooooooooooooooIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Tiró la escoba, que se clavó en la tierra mojada y, corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta empujar con furia la puerta de madera que era la entrada.

Y cuando la abrió, contuvo el aliento, mirando a todas partes. Llamándola.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!

Sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo frenético. Como su corazón bombeaba más sangre que nunca y como sus ojos solo la buscaban a ella.

Corrió por toda la cocina, hacia fuera, corriendo, llamándola a voces. Solo quería ver que sus ojos castaños seguían vivos, que lo miraban con el amor y la ternura que solo ella poseía, que lo entendía sin hablar...Ginny, solo ella.

Por todos los cielos, ¡Ginny!

Se quedó paralizado y sintió ganas de llorar, llorar hasta más no poder. Llorar de rabia y dolor pero, reaccionando, subió las escaleras, precipitadamente, tropezando y cayendo su rodilla en el filo del escalón, haciéndose un corte y sangrando.

Pero sujetándose a la barandilla siguió subiendo, sintiendo que se le iba la vida sino la veía.

- ¡Ginny!

Escuchó pasos violentos.

- ¡Ginny!

Terminó de subir y corrió hasta que una puerta se abrió súbitamente y por ella apareció una figura.

- ¡Harry!

Era ella. Con sus ojos castaños y su pelo rojo fuego ondeando libremente por sus hombros. Era ella. Solo ella.

- ¡Ginny!

La pelirroja corrió hacia él y el buscador la cogió por la espalda y la abrazó con toda su fuerza, meciéndola entre sus brazos y murmurando su nombre. La Weasley no entendía qué ocurría pero lo abrazó con anhelo, sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿Ha pasado algo en el cuartel o...?

- Ginny, tenía tanto miedo...por ti...que te hubiera pasado algo. Yo te vi, en el suelo, en la visión, a ti y a ellos y...

- Harry, no te entiendo. ¿Qué ocurre? Por favor, explícame.

La abrazó y cogió aire. Seguía tenso, el pulso le temblaba. La separó de él, sujetándola por los brazos.

- Es una trampa. Nos han tendido una trampa.

- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó Ginny confudida.

- Los mortífagos, ¡Voldemort! ¡Vienen hacia aquí!

La pelirroja le miró fijamente con la boca abierta.

- ¿Cómo que vienen hacia aquí? No puede ser. Los mortífagos iban a atacar el Ministerio. - razonó rápidamente.

- Era una trampa. Todo era una trampa. Tenemos que llamar a Dumbledore, ¡pronto!

De pronto se escucharon nuevos pasos. Harry sacó la varita, colocando a Ginny a su espalda y apuntando fijamente al frente. Una puerta se abrió y de ella salieron dos individuos.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz le era muy conocida. Una nueva voz surgió detrás de esta.

- ¡Harry! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! ¡Es peligroso!

- Señora Weasley, Lupin, nos han tendido una trampa, los mortífagos no van a atacar al Ministerio.

El licántropo y Molly Weasley se miraron absortos.

- ¿Qué barbaridad dices, Harry? ¿Cómo no van a atacar el Ministerio! - gritó Remus Lupin alzando los brazos.

- ¡Es una trampa! ¡Vienen hacia aquí!

- ¿Aquí! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! - chilló la Señora Weasley tapándose la boca con la mano.

- Vienen a por los refugiados. ¡Hay que avisar a La Orden!

- Dios Santo, los sangre impura. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? - chilló Lupin mirando escaleras abajo.

- ¿Dónde están ellos? - preguntó Harry mirando a su alrededor.

- Escondidos, abajo. - murmuró Molly.

- ¡Tenemos que avisar a La Orden! - repitió Harry, exasperado.

- ¡Tienen que estar a punto de llegar! - gritó Lupin. - ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! ¿Cómo!

- ¡Y Dumbledore! ¡Todo fue una trampa muy bien tramada! - gritó Molly.

- Rápido, Harry, tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore y los demás para que vengan hacia aquí. - dijo Ginny tirando de su túnica.

- No tenemos tiempo. No somos suficientes y ellos ya estarán al llegar.

- Lupin, podemos crear una barrera. - exclamó Molly Weasley.

- ¿Una barrera? - preguntó Ginny, sorprendida.

- Una barrera mágica. - aclaró ésta. - Con el poder de todos los magos.

- Pero durará poco. - dijo Lupin pensándolo.

- Lo suficiente para que alertemos a La Orden y acudan a ayudar. - dijo Harry, asintiendo.

Hubo un segundo en silencio en que los cuatro lo pensaron, aceptándolo.

- Bien, corre, Harry, vuela hasta el Ministerio lo más rápido que puedas. - le dijo Lupin rápidamente.

- Ginny, tú vendrás conmigo. - dijo cogiendo a la Weasley de la mano.

La pelirroja asintió.

- ¡Es peligroso! ¡No, Ginny tú...! - protestó la Señora Weasley pero Lupin la interrumpió.

- Molly, creo que es lo mejor. Harry no debe estar solo en esto y Ginny puede ayudarle.

Ella lo pensó, asimilándolo y acabó asintiendo.

- Tened mucho cuidado. - les dijo, mientras besaba en la frente a su hija.

Juntos corrieron escaleras abajo, subiéndose a la escoba y volando por encima de la Madrigera, dirección al Ministerio. Mientras Lupin y la señora Weasley, junto con los magos refugiados, conjuraban la barrera para frenar el ataque de los mortífagos, rezando porque La Orden llegara pronto, sino, todos ellos morirían o peor aún, caerían en manos de Voldemort. Algo peor que la propia muerte.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Temblaba empuñando la varita y clavando sus orbes azules en la profunda oscuridad que se cernía sobre él en aquella noche maldita.

Pensaba en los mortífagos y su ataque, pensaba en la gente que le rodeaba. Ángela, Tonks, Dumbledore, Moody, Snape...todos los miembros de la Orden, con la idea fija de acabar con la escoria del ser más monstruoso de todos los tiempos.

- ¿Estás bien?

Una voz lo asustó. Giró el rostro y vio el gesto suave de Ángela Warren con sus sabios ojos oscuros, mirándole.

- Sí, sí, sí...

La mujer entornó los ojos y arqueó una ceja.

- No estés tan nervioso. Si me temes a mí, ¿qué sentirás cuando tengas que enfrentarte a ellos?

El pelirrojo tragó saliva y asintió.

- Perdona, es que, estaba pensando.

- Eres muy valiente. - le dijo ella, colocando una mano en su hombro. - Y lo sabes. Ten fe en ti mismo.

- ¿Por qué no llegan? Llevamos un buen rato esperándoles y ellos, no llegan.

- Así son. Intentan despistar. Calculo que dentro de unos diez minutos...pueden caer.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Seguro que vendrán?

- ¿Por qué no iban a venir? - habló con el ceño fruncido. - Éste es su objetivo y, no dudarán en morir por conseguirlo.

Ron suspiró y miró en derredor. Detrás de ellos, Minerva McGonagall y Alastor Moody, más conocido como "Ojoloco" Moody, conversaban silenciosamente, atentos a cada movimiento.

- No sé por qué pero, sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Ángela calló y alzó la vista, observando fijamente la calle desierta.

¿Acaso podría ser aquello...? No, Dumbledore no podía haberse equivocado. ¿O quizá sí? De todos modos, nadie era perfecto, ni siquiera un gran mago como él.

De repente, todos apuntaron sus ojos hasta el cielo. Un ruido sordo venía de él. Ron sintió un escozor en su estómago, sintiendo una sensación de angustia que no se atrevió a llamar miedo.

La punta de las varitas, fija en la mancha negra que se movía velozmente por el cielo, en dirección al Ministerio. Ellos, solo podían ser ellos.

Los aurores se miraron entre sí, asintiendo y manteniendo sus varitas firmemente dirigidas hacia la mancha.

Ron apretó la mandíbula, moviendo rápidamente sus ojos por todos lados, esperando alguna otra seña. Pero nada, solo aquella mancha cada vez más cerca.

Ángela agudizó su vista clavándose en aquel punto. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Algo que volaba? ¿Qué era aquello?

- Voy a disparar. - habló Elphias Doge, con su voz jadeante.

Un nuevo silencio inundó la escena, ya de por sí en el más tétrico silencio. Solo el ruido de aquello acercándose.

Elphias abrió la boca pero, entonces, alguien gritó entre todo:

- ¡Alto!

Todos volvieron las cabezas, Albus Dumbledore había hablado. El mago también miraba la mancha y negaba encarecidamente.

- No es ningún mortífago. - dijo serio. - ¡Es una escoba!

Ron abrió la boca, sintiendo sus labios resecos y temblorosos. Una escoba.

- ¡Harry! - chilló el pelirrojo alazando los brazos.

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante la nueva. La escoba descendió rápidamente. Todos comprobaron, en efecto, que Harry Potter conducía la escoba, seguido de Ginny Weasley.

Dumbledore olvidando el por qué estaban allí, corrió hacia él.

Harry jadeaba, cansado.

- Señor, ¡es una trampa! ¡Se dirigen a la Madrigera!

- ¿Qué dices, Harry?

- Los mortífagos, van a atacar la casa de los Weasley. ¡Todo esto solo es una trampa para distraer su atención!

El mago de larga barba blanca se quedó atónito ante la afirmación.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Tenemos que ir lo más rápido posible a la Madrigera! - exclamó, esta vez, la menor de los Weasleys.

Ron se adelantó, abrazando a su hermana.

- Gin, ¿dónde está mamá y los gemelos?

- Ellos están en la Madrigera. - le aclaró mirándolo con ojos asustados.

- ¡En la Madrigera! - gritó el pelirrojo sintiendo como la sensación de angustia se convertía en frío y metálico miedo.

- Han convocado una barrera mágica para detener el ataque, pero no durará demasiado. Tenemos que volver. - gritó Harry, desesperado.

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! - alzó la voz Albus Dumbledore agitando los brazos. - ¡A la Madrigera todos!

- Pero...¿y si atacan el Ministerio? - preguntó Emmeline Vance, vacilante.

- No atacarán el Ministerio. Saben exactamente donde se encuentran los que buscan. - razonó Dumbledore pegándose en la frente.

Y la última voz que se escuchó fue la de Ángela.

- En la Madrigera.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sigilosos y sin ruido alguno, los mortífagos avanzaban como unas simples sombras en la noche oscura.

Enfundados en el velo negro de la noche, se camuflaron detrás de unos arbustos, a esasos metros de distancia. No se oía nada en el silencio que rodeaba la casa. Siquiera un grillo o alguna libélula.

Unos ojos relumbraron entre las ramas y hierbas, mientras la figura se levantaba y caminaba encogido hacia la casa. Los jefes esperaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, con una malvada sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Era, según pensaban, el triunfo más fácil que nunca habían conseguido.

Un chasqueo de dedos le indicó que continuara.

Él siguió su camina, pentrando entre los árboles que bordeaban la casa. En cada muestra de movimiento, parándose. No querían cometer ni el más mínimo error.

El mortífago de ojos negros, agazapando su robusto cuerpo, pensó en cierto rubio que se encontraba en el Castillo del Lord. Sonrió al imaginar su felicidad plena al saber cuál era su plan.

El mortífago, al fin, llegó hasta su objetivo. Tan solo le faltaba entrar para saber que la batalla estaba totalmente a su favor.

Alzó la mano, todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Sus dedos temblaron débilmente al contacto con el frío aire. Casi rozaba la madera de la puerta, su cuerpo ansiaba el tocarla mas algo le decía que aquello era demasiado perfecto. Demasiado.

Y, como un chispazo, la yema de sus dedos rozaron la puerta. Sonrió y, acto seguido, al ver lo que se le echaba encima, gritó.

Una explosión súbita asustó a todos los mortífagos escondidos. El hombre voló por el aire hasta caer de nuevo en la hierba, con sangre en la boca.

Como si se pusieran en funcionamiento las luces de navidad, la casa se iluminó. Sus ventanas cobraron luz, una luz blanca resplandeciente y, salido de la nada, unas nubes algodonosas de color azul metálico, comenzaron a cubrir cada parte de La Madriguera. Poco a poco, la casa fue siendo rodeada por las nubes azules, hasta que, al fin, se desenredó y las nubes, disipándose, se convirtieron en un círculo del mismo color que cubría la casa.

- ¡Un escudo! - chilló un mortífago señalando el lugar.

Robby Willow abrió la boca y, apretó el puño, borrando de su cara el resto de sonrisa y estupecfacción que le quedaba. Su rostro era el claro ejemplo de la rabia.

- ¡Lo han sabido! ¡Nos detectaron a tiempo! ¿Cómo? - gritó levantándose y dirigiéndose a los jefes.

Barner Wersess, el sub-jefe del comando se dirigió a sus hombres que con cara de decepción y odio eran el espejo de la situación.

- ¡Es imposible! - dijo uno con fuerza. - ¡Los habíamos engañado!

- Y así era, y así es. - habló Wersess mirando al jefe y a la tropa.

El capitán Gollgem no articulaba palabra viendo como el cuerpo aún trémulo del mortífago que se había aventurado el primero, aún yacía en la hierba, ensangrentado y respirando con dificultad.

Movió sus ojos azules lentamente y miró por encima del hombre de Wersses, suspirando.

- Esto complica nuestros planes, señores. - dijo con desdén. - Mas, no hay de qué preocuparse. El escudo, no durará mucho...

- ¿Atacamos, mi señor? - preguntó Robby Willow, mientras los otros se encogían de hombros.

Gollgem lo miró unos segundos, sin parpadear. Robby no le rehuyó la mirada. El capitán sonrió, asintiendo.

- Atacamos.

**ooooOOOoooo**

Una descarga nuevamente hizo temblar todos los cimientos de la casa. Las copas guardadas en los muebles de la cocina, renincharon golpeándose unas con otras. La señora Weasley respiró profundamente. En aquel momento, el estado de los muebles y los objetos de la casa, era lo de menos.

Lo más importante, sin duda, eran los cientos de magos y niños que conjuraban el hechizo protector de la casa.

Con pasos nerviosos, Molly caminó escaleras abajo. Apoyada en el marco de la pared, una mujer acunaba nerviosamente a su hijo, envuelto en unas ropitas finas bordadas.

Molly acarició la cabecita morena del bebé y sonrió a la mujer de cabellos castaños que lo abrazaba con miedo en los ojos.

- Todo saldrá bien, Eleonor. Hay que tener fe.

Ella asintió. El bebé lloriqueó y ella siguió meciéndolo.

Molly se adentró en la cavernosa cavidad donde los magos con las varitas enlazadas, estaban en total silencio.

Entre ellos, Molly observó a Neville Longbotton junto a su abuela. Ambos conjuraban el hechizo. Neville había crecido mucho en los últimos dos años pero, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo temeroso y algo torpe.

Pero, los acontecimientos que le rondaban en los últimos días, habían hecho que aquel niño miedoso diera un cambio radical. Nunca perdería el miedo que le caracterizaba pero, dentro de él, la furia de Gryffindor tronaba fuertemente.

En su pasado, Neville tenía tristes recuerdos y pesadumbres. En su presente, no tenía nada claro. Lo único que quería era que hubiese paz y no más muertes. Solo eso.

Sobre todo, no quería perder a nadie que quisiera, sobre todas las cosas, no tenía que volver a vivirlo.

Unos pasos más allá de él se encontraba la rubia de ojos azules, Luna Lovegood, con su extraña psicosís persiguiéndola allí dónde iba, Luna se hacía distinta entre todas por su espíritu soñador y sus raras aficiones de lectura y pasatiempos, como leer sobre cosas paranormales. Para "Lunática", como algunos la llamaban, el mundo mágico era todo un misterio de cosas fantásticas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Pero, en aquellos duros momentos, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar que en extraños sucesos paranormales. Su varita apuntaba junto a las demás, con toda la fuerza de su corazón y con todas las ganas y la pasión que tenía su alma para salvar a todos de la destrucción.

De pronto, alguien gritó con fuerza. Todos dieron un respingo pero, el contacto con las varitas no se debilitó, siguieron apuntando fijamente allí, ya que todos sabían que, en ese momento, sus vidas significaban aquel escudo. Y el tiempo solo corría en su contra.

Un hombre se desplomó al suelo. Molly corrió hacia él y junto a otro desconocido, lo dirigieron a una habitación donde ya reposaban varios magos.

Volviendo a abajo, la señora Weasley notó como el sudor caía por su frente y le faltaba el aire. La respiración allí debajo se hacia complicada.

- Mamá, descansa.

A su lado se encontró a sus dos hijos, George y Fred Weasley que, cogiéndola por los hombros, la sentaron, ante sus negativas, en un sofá cercano. Ella cayó en él, con lágrimas en los ojos y negando con la cabeza, sacudiéndolas a manotazos.

- Tranquila. - le dijo suavemente Fred. - Todo va a salir bien.

Ella asintió. George le pasó una mano por su cabello pelirrojo alborotado, herencia de todos los Weasleys, y sonrió.

- Sé fuerte, mamá.

- No tardarán en llegar, La Orden, con Harry, Ginny y papá. - le dijo Fred en tono conciliador.

- Ojalá nunca hubiérais tenido que vivir esto.. - dijo bajito, enterrando la barbilla.

- Es parte de la vida, mamá. - sonrió George. - Además, esto luego nos dará maquiavélicas ideas, ¿verdad, Fred?

- Cierto, George.

- Nunca he echado algo, tanto de menos, como regañaros por vuestras bromas, en paz.

Estaba agotada, muy cansada, su cuerpo y su alma parecían haberse rendido a la situación. Los mortífagos, atacando su propia casa, los pilares que tan duramente había construido junto a Arthur, ambos, luchando día a día por substistir y, de pronto...iba perdiendo a la gente que más quería.

Primero fue Percy... Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos castaños. Después, el Ministerio caía. Luego...el caos. Y de pronto, Hermione.

- Oh, ¿cómo estará? - sollozó.

- ¿Quién, mamá? - le preguntó Fred con extrañeza.

- Hermione. ¿Cómo...cómo...?

- Shh...ya, mamá...ya...

Sin previo aviso, un nuevo ataque retumbó en la casa. Molly miró al techo, que temblaba.

- Ojalá vengan pronto. Ojalá. Porque no podremos resistir mucho más.

**000000000000000**

La luz azul metálica que la coraza desprendía, iba perdiendo su brillo al soportar los ataques, que, uno tras otro, se cernían sobre ella.

Dentro el numeroso grupo de magos de sangre mezclada y otros tantos de sangre limpia, todos con el mismo fin de derrocar al causante de tanto dolor en el mundo mágico, peleaban porque el escudo no cayera, con la fuerza de su magia y de su propio cuerpo.

Y mientras, los mortífagos seguían lanzando mil maldiciones en contra de la casa que seguía temblando a cada descarga.

Robby Willow con los ojos rojos como la sangre, sonreía con cinismo, feliz con cada estallido, feliz con cada explosión, sabiendo que quedaba menos tiempo para que la coraza cayera y los magos quedaran desprotegidos.

Había empezado a llover, con una lluvía fina y chisposa que había empezado lentamente y, cada vez, caía más rápidamente, haciéndose más y más abundante.

De pronto, del cielo sonó un rayo que con debilidad se escuchó lejano.

Robby miró hacia arriba, agudizando la vista. Se quedó quieto unos segundos, con los ojos fijos en el cenit.

A su lado, un compañero extrañado mandó una maldición contra la barrera y miró al cielo, imitándole. Arqueó una ceja y lo llamó.

Los ojos negros del mortífago no se movieron del cielo. Lo sabía, lo había oído.

En la penumbra surgieron las figuras voladoras. Él sonrió malvadamente y su cabeza comenzó a maquinar.

Barner Wersess se percató unos segundos después y se quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta. Reaccionando y gritando:

- ¡Capitán Gollgem! ¡Son ellos! ¡Vuelan hacia aquí!

El capitán movió lentamente sus ojos azules y rodó su mirada por el campo atestado de mortífagos.

- Bien. - dijo suavemente. - Que vengan, tendrán que morir para salvar a esos sangres sucias.

Robby sonrió apretando la varita.

- Los estamos esperando. - susurró peligrosamente.

**ooooOOoooo**

Ron Weasley sentía el aire frío golpeando sus mejillas pecosas, pálidas y congeladas. Era presa de un pánico casi razonable.

Había distinguido a kilómetros antes de llegar, la barrera azul que cubría la Madriguera. Su casa. Y también había oído los estallidos contra ella, las maldiciones y los golpes que sufrían los pilares de su hogar.

Volaba sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento, con todo el tropel a su lado, protegido por un rápido Alastor Moody que giraba su ojo mágico en dirección a la casa, observándolo con preocupación.

La profesora McGonagall, a la cual nunca se hubiera imaginado montada en una escoba, sin mediar palabra, tenía el rostro lleno de angustia y a su derecha, Albus Dumbledore, alto e inflexible. Fue incapaz de describir lo que el gran mago podía sentir.

Solo una palabra, inexplicable.

Casi podía oír las voces de los magos tenebrosos pronunciando los hechizos de magia negra que rompían poco a poco el escudo que protegía a su familia, a los magos de sangre mezclada y, su propia casa.

- Ron, ¡Ron!

Una voz lo llamaba. ¿Quién?

Disminuyó un poco la velocidad y a su lado, veloz como el rayo, se colocó su gran amigo, Harry Potter, junto a su hermana pequeña, Ginny.

- Ron, escúchame. - exclamó el buscador. - No hagas ninguna tontería.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

- Ron, oigas lo que oigas, te digan lo que te digan, tu no los escuches. - repitió su amigo con la voz cargada de franqueza.

- Harry, ¿por qué me dices eso? - le preguntó él, sin comprender.

- Solo hazme caso, Ron. ¿Lo harás?

El pelirrojo se detuvo unos instantes, pensando y analizando las palabras. ¿A qué podía referirse? Estaba demasiado nervioso y asustado. Asintió velozmente.

Los ojos castaños de su hermana lo miraban con miedo y coraje.

- Gin, tú...no deberías... - comenzó a decir.

- Ron, yo también estoy dispuesta a pelear por defender lo que quiero. - dijo ella, simplemente. - No dejaré que esos mortífagos destruyan mi hogar y a mi gente.

- Ten cuidado.

- Tú también.

- ¡Descenso al contar diez!

La voz firme de Dumbledore resonó y todos acataron la Orden. El mago contó los segundos, uno tras otro.

Ángela Warren, unos lugares por detrás de él, lo observaba cabizbaja. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiados presentimientos.

- ¡Cinco!

Ron agarró con fuerza el pomo de su escoba.

- ¡Cuatro!

Cogió aire y lo expulsó con un doloroso suspiro.

- ¡Tres!

Sus ojos estaban clavados abajo.

- ¡Dos!

No iba a perder a más gente.

- ¡Uno!

No.

**OoooooooooO**

Los mortífagos gritaron al ver como los magos descendían en tropel, con las varitas empuñadas y farfullando hechizos.

Ahí comenzó la lucha.

Cada uno iba por su cuenta, cubriéndose las espaldas y, sobre todo, cubriendo la barrera a punto de desmoronarse.

El barullo de la lucha era demasiado confuso para hablar o huir. Solo valía la acción y la decisión exacta y correcta.

Dumbledore fue directamente a por el jefe del comando, Gollgam lo esperaba impaciente por cumplir los deseos de su Señor.

Una fila de diez aurores se colocó frente a la casa, con afán de protegerla de más ataques, acabando con varios mortífagos que estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

El resto, simplemente intententaba que los mortífagos desapareciesen.

- ¡Slep Ever!

Acto seguido el cuerpo inerte de un mortífago cayó en la hierba.

Ante ella un hombre la miraba con el rostro asombrado.

- Ángela...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la mujer. Frente a ella, Barner Wersess con la boca abierta, la miraba.

- Veo que todavía me recuerdas, Wersess.

El hombre tragó saliva y volvió a su pose, alzando la varita. Ángela empuñó la suya, dirigiéndola hacia él.

- Cómo no recordarte, sucia traidora.

Ella bufó.

- ¿Traidora? No soy una traidora, fui traicionada.

- la Orden, te vendiste. - murmuró el sub-jefe con asco.

- Estoy con el bando que debo.

- ¡Bloo frua!

Ron dibló la patada de un mortífago desarmado de su varita, rota en el suelo y golpeó con el dorso de la mano al hombre, que cayó en la hierba.

Por detrás, alguien le golpeó, a la altura del cuello, cayendo él mismo en la hierba y rodando a tiempo de esquivar un hechizo.

Se levantó, sintiendo su estómago encogido y gritó el hechizo desarmador al tiempo que la varita de su oponente reposaba en su mano. La rompió. Su enemigo le golpeó nuevamente, esta vez en el costado.

Ron, lleno de rabia, le dio un puñetazo. Su enemigo se llevó una mano al rostro, descubriéndolo.

El pelirrojo parpadeó repetidas veces al observar a su enemigo, o mejor dicho, enemiga.

Una mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos azules hielo sangraba por la nariz, sangre que empañaba su rostro pálido.

No supo qué hacer, y estúpidamente, se quedó quieto, viéndola.

Tendría quizá un par de años más que él, como mucho, pero en su cara se distinguía la vida y la muerte, los años marcados a fuego en su piel.

Ella gritó y, antes de que él pudiese hacer nada, se avalanzó, tirándolo al suelo y clavándole las uñas en el cuello, con afán de ahogarlo.

Ron se revolvió, rodando ambos por la hierba atestada de hierba, lluvia y sangre.

La mujer gritaba y no paraba de arañarlo por todos los sitios donde podía. Ron la apuntó con su varita, torpemente, para que ésta se le soltara de la mano cayendo a unos pasos de él.

Se revolvió de nuevo y, gritó cuando la mortífaga le mordió en el brazo, produciéndole un intenso dolor.

Su mente no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas. Solo pudo pensar que quería salir de aquella pesadilla de una vez por todas.

Golpeó con garra a su oponente, en el estómago. Ella exclamó un gemido de dolor. Ron tomó ventaja, golpeándola de nuevo, esta vez en el rostro, dejándola, al fin, inconsciente

Tiró el cuerpo a un lado, intentando levantarse, sintiendo como le dolía todo.

Estiró la mano, buscando la varita con nerviosismo cuando, de pronto, alguien se puso frente a él. Empuñaba una varita.

- Ronald Weasley, gusto en conocerte.

La voz era grave y maliciosa. Tenía un toque..venenoso, un toque...Slytherin.

Ron buscó con ansia su varita y al fin la agarró, sintiéndose armado, se levantó. Entre la oscuridad y la lluvía que los empapaba, no distinguió realmente bien al hombre que le hablaba.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó sin bajar la varita.

- Tú no me conoces, mas yo a ti, demasiado.

Ron arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Quién eres? - repitió con tono rabioso.

Ante su sorpresa, el hombre se rió a carcajadas.

- ¡Contéstame!

- Estúpido, pobretón.

Ron abrió la boca, parpadeando.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Casi. Malfoy te manda muchos recuerdos. - carraspeó levemente, frío y calculador. - Y la sangre sucia Granger, también.

Se oyó un rayo, esta vez, cercano, cercanísimo. Ron creyó que estaba a su mismo lado.

Pero la voz sonaba hueca en el interior de su cabeza. Hermione.

- ¡Hermione!

Ron dio pasos adelante.

- ¡Dime dónde está ella! - gritó.

El mortífago volvió a reír, a carcajadas abiertas.

- ¡Dónde está, maldito mortífago!

Nuevamente el eco de las risas fue su respuesta. Oía su respiración descontrolada.

- Está en buenas manos, no te preocupes. Malfoy la está cuidando muy, muy bien. No creo que esa puta quiera volver...

Aquello fue demasiado para Ron, alzando la varita, murmuró un hechizo que impactó en el cuerpo del mortífago, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Ron se arrodilló, manchándose de tierra todo el pantalón y la túnica.

Agarró por la túnica al mortífago y lo levantó levemente, hacia él.

Otro trueno, otro estruendo, más gritos, más silencio, más sangre, más muerte, menos tiempo.

Y ante él observó los ojos negros como pozos abismales del mortífago, ojos negros terroríficos y malévolos.

El mortífago sangraba por la boca, con una sonrisa.

- Se está divirtiendo con Malfoy, Weasley...

Ron lo sacudió.

- ¡Dónde está?

Él rió, con risa sádica.

- Nunca lo sabrás. No podrás llegar hasta ella. No, Weasley. No.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo conoces a Malfoy y a Hermione?

Un trueno les estalló a escasos metros. La lluvía los empapaba. Nada entonces importaba. Solo la respuesta a la pregunta.

Pero no llegaría.

Un golpe en la espalda lo desestabilizó y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, cayó al suelo, medio insconsciente. Pero lo suficiente para oír la voz tétrica del mortífago que estaba de pie, frente a él.

- Robby Gillow, Weasley, que no se te olvide.

Ron meneó la cabeza, doliéndose del golpe en la espalda, antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Nos volveremos a encontrar y, te mataré.

Lentamente, cerró los ojos, oyendo un nuevo trueno y, a lo lejos, un grito de retirada.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lo sacudieron, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Al fin abrió los ojos, sintiendo como le pesaban, como le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Ante él, arrodillada, su madre, Molly Weasley, llorando amargamente.

- Ron, Ronald, ¿estás bien?

Le dolía demasiado, todo. Negó con la cabeza y tosió, escupiendo sangre.

- Ya ha pasado todo, hijo mío, ya...se han ido. Les vencimos. - sollozó la señora Weasley, acariciando el pelo de su hijo.

- Mamá... - murmuró el pelirrojo, mirando a su alrededor.

- Shh...descansa.

- Mamá...Hermione...

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó ella, con una mueca. - ¿Qué pasa con Hermione?

- Ella, ella...

Una sonrisa se dislumbró en el rostro del pelirrojo, con los labios sangrando. Una sonrisa de alivio y de esperanza.

- Ella...está viva.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wola a tods mis fieles lectors!!!!

Mil perdones por el retraso justificado. Este fic es muy difícil de escribir, dificilísimo, te tienes que meter en la piel de una persona cruel, déspota y sin sentimientos, y a la vez, en su propia víctima.

Y crear las historias del propio alrededor.

Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado porque está muy trabajado

Algunas preguntas...

¿Qué hará Voldemort después de su derrota?

¿Cómo lo encajará Draco Malfoy?

¿Qué le esperará a Hermione Granger?

¿Cuál será el próximo encuentro de Robby Gillow y Ron Weasley?

¿Sabremos toda la historia de Ángela y Lupin?

¿Cómo encontrará La Orden del Fénix a Hermione?

¿Seguirá viva...hasta que den con su paradero?

Deseo sus reviews, e-mails, comentarios, lo que sea! Por favor, ponedme todas vuestras dudas, críticas y opiniones!

Os quiere!

_Lira Garbo_

_" Nunca una noche ha vencido un amanecer, y nunca un problema ha vencido la esperanza "_


	10. Entre recuerdos

**Prisionera de un sangre limpia**

_Contestación a reviews_

**SpyProngs19:** Wola mi niña linda!Te extrañé muchísimo!Jejeje, yo también ando bastante sensible. (Será la mujer de rojo XD) Leí tu review y sentí mucho dolor, de verdad. El mundo es muy injusto, muy muy injusto. Parece que nadie tiene lo que se merece y que nadie merece lo que tiene. Yo al ver mi mundo siento rabia, mucha rabia pero, la mayoria de mis sentimientos son de pena y tristeza, algo de impotencia y aunque no debería sentirlo...resignación. Y esperanza, siempre hay que tenerla y aunque a veces pienso que he de rendirme y comenzar a pensar que no hay solución al problema...soy de espíritu positivo y mente firme: " Nunca una noche ha vencido un amanecer, y nunca un problema ha vencido la esperanza " :) Debemos tener fe. Mil gracias por el trocito de Khalil Gibrán, saldrá en "El pianista" ;) De nuevo, gracias. De veras me alegro muchísimo de haberte conocido, eres una persona super especial, espero que lo sepas. Gracias por existir! Ya ni siquiera existen las distancias, aunque tú vivas en una punta del mundo y yo en otra estamos unidad por Internet. De nuevo te doy todas mis gracias y que no olvides que te quiero muchísimo!Mil besazos!Sé feliz que te lo mereces! Y nunca pierdas la esperanza!

**PTerry**: Wola! Jeje, espero que sea la primera pero no la última vez que me escribes ;) Como ya dijiste, nunca es tarde. Gracias, tus palabras me animan mucho y me alegro muchísimo de que te gusten tanto este como "El pianista" aunque los estilos de ambos son muy distintos, si puedes con ellos, jaja, adelante. Gracias de nuevo. Muchos besos!

Hitomi Felton: Wola wapetona!Jajajaja, weno, el tiempo es grande No medio año pero sí varias semanitas :P Weno linda...perdóname lo siento con el alma, de veras, no haber podido realizar tu petición pero, tengo explicación. A ver, un capítulo integro de D/Hr ok, lo haré pero, no este ni el siguiente, el otro, jaja. En números, el capítulo doce, ¿sí? ¿De acuerdo? Es una promesa. ;) Así que no desesperes. Enga linda, no dejes de apoyarme, por favor. Mil besazos!Suerte con tus fics que me gustan mucho ;)

**HermybLaC**k: Wola linda! Muchas gracias. Jajaja, me estás pidiendo cosas...que no mate ni a Draco, ni a Hermione ni a Ron, jajajaa. A ver, ¿por qué sacas esa conclusión de que voy a matarlos? (No digo que sí ni que no :P) Pero weno, ya que tamos...te diré Harry y Voldemort no pueden estar juntos en este mundo, Hermione y Draco, tampoco Uff, es demasiado difícil que Draco cambie pero, no imposible. La magia existe XD Muchos besotes wapetona!

**Dark Raxiel**: Wola loki!Muchas gracias! Jajaja, bueno pues los fics angst no recuerdo quien me sugerió que lo pusiera aquí pero, me convenció. Es bastante macabro y dramático y pues creo que la categoría le viene bien :P Además, estoy pensando en algún que otro asesinato XD Asias, de verdad me alegro de que me entiendas. Es muy difícil escribir este fic, sobre todo para mí, que soy una eterna romántica, pero weno, me gustan los retos. Espero no decepcionarte!Mil besazos!Sé feliz preciosa!

**Herms16**: Wola wapa!Gracias por tu apoyo!Bueno...yo no puedo decirte qué ocurrirá en un futuro con Draco y Hermione, tendrás que descubrirlo tú solita Ya se está viendo poco a poco... Muchos besotes!

**Sweet-ally:** Wola preciosa! Pues sí, el fan fic sigue en su línea, es duro y fuerte, ya avisé Pues sí, la verdad yo soy la primera que cree que Draco es encantador y super lindo (My love (L) ) pero por una vez quería cambiar y hacerlo malo porque así es como lo pinta Rowling y también es más realista, al igual que la gran mayoria de los personajes, todos están en su línea, muy parejos al libro original. Pues Hermione es sin duda mi personaje femenino preferido de todo "Harry Potter", además, es muy parecida a mí en el caracter ya que ambas tenemos miedo al fracaso, somos protectoras de nuestros amigos y seres queridos, mandonas y responsable Pero weno...sobre todo, Hermione es muy fuerte, se ha demostrado en los libros pues siempre ha ayudado a Harry a salir de las situaciones críticas manteniendo la mente fría a pesar de todo. Por eso, yo la veo muy madura y en el fic demuestra que es una gran mujer. Weno, la escena de Draco y Herm es muy parecida a una de la gran "Moulin Rouge", con toques "Lira Garbo" :P jaja y la pelea de los mortífagos y la Orden..uf, tenía miedo de que saliera mal porque no escribo muy bien las peleas pero, me alegro de que consiguiera que te gustara. "¿Dónde esta el poder de Potter? ¿Dónde?" "Su poder es que, aún sabiendo que él está fuera de estos límites, aún sabiendo que no sabe dónde está este castillo, aún sabiéndolo, le tengas miedo" :D Sí, es una gran frase que demuestra la confianza de Hermione en Harry y las debilidades de Malfoy. Me encantó tu review Me emocioné mucho ;) Muchísimas gracias. Mil besazos linda! Sé feliz!

**Kiara McGonagall:** Wola mi loki!Jejeje, no te mandaré howler, te quiero mucho como para mandarte semejante cosa ;) Weno no pasa nada, yo creo que los reviews deben dejarse después de leer el fic detenidamente sin presiones para el review porque entonces no te enteras bien del todo, tienes que sumergirte en el fic, dejar que te atrape y dejarlo todo fluyendo normalmente a tu alrededor, mientras tú te encuentras lejos de este mundo. (Qué frase :P) Weno, pues eso ;) Ay, me sonrojaste :# Tu también me caes de puta madre (Lorena se limpia las lágrimas) Qué bonito tía! Ay, no sabes lo que siento cuando me dices eso. Es muy importante para mí, quizá mucho más que la extensión del capi o de los reviews que me manden...que la gente lo sienta, que la gente lea el capítulo y no se quede igual que al empezar, sino que mientras y después de leer, sienta los sentimientos de los propios personajes, porque eso es transmitir emociones y es algo precioso. :) Weno, menos mal que me hiciste caso Draco y Hermione...es una lucha encarnizada, ¿quién podrá con quién? Jajaja, lo acabo de decir en la contestación de arriba La escena está basada (en parte) en esa escena de "Moulin Rouge" (Me alegra que lo hayas notado) (Lira levanta el pulgar hacia la pantalla y sonríe). Jejeje, bueno, ya lo comprobarás tú misma...el estado de Hermione, digo :P Pues sí, yo siempre he pensado que no hay que fiarse de las apariencias y que cuando todo parezca indicar algo no hay que cerrarse hacia ello sino mantener los cinco sentidos atentos. Y las visiones de Harry están relacionadas con los sentimientos de Voldemort Jeje, pues a mí los gemelos siempre me cayeron muy bien, ese toque ácido de humor que ellos ponen, es perfecto. Por eso, en un momento tan trágico me gustó ponerlos así de tiernos, ellos también son humanos, no hay que olvidarlos y quieren por encima de todo a su madre. Luna también me gusta mucho (lo acabo de descubrir :P) y la verdad no sé por qué no la he puesto en mis historias aunque...cuando empecé "No es historia de amor" ni siquiera había leído el libro Ahí tengo disculpa pero aquí no así que..nunca es tarde. Pues exacto, el consejo que Harry le da a Ron es con respecto le digan de Hermione, Harry sabe que los mortífagos pueden querer influenciarle solamente para desestabilizarle. ¿Le hará Ron caso? Pues sí, a mí Ángela me encanta por eso el otro día cuando leí un review que decía la chica que no le gusta Ángela me dio un poco de pena :( Porque es uno de mis personajes preferidos, inventados por mí (Después de Reeves...babassss...jajaja) y me hubiera gustado que la viérais como yo la veo. Creo que cuando leáis este capi cambiaréis muchas de vuestras opiniones sobre ella ;) Hazme caso. Pues no sé...quizá, puede ser que Dumbledore sea el príncipe pero yo estoy empeñada en que es algún chico de la edad de Harry...nosé..al principio creí firmemente en que sería Neville pero, la teoría que dices es buena. A ver si Rowling se da prisita y nos la desvela pronto. (Lorena se queda eclipsada releyendo una y otra vez la frase de Kiara y rompe a llorar, emocionada) Gracias, mil gracias por esas palabras tan hermosísimas que dices. Es mi sueño, ver ese libro en la estantería y no descansaré hasta que se cumpla :) Gané hace dos años un concurso de relatos de Navidad y también otro de poesía el año pasado...este año...a ver qué hago :P Jajaja, bueno, me ha dicho una amiga mía que "El pianista" es muy "pastelón" y me he quedado : :( Quizá es que me paso mucho con el amor...jaja, pero es que me sale solo. Prisionera es realmente difícil de escribir pero, merece la pena con reviews como este apoyándome :DTambién lo que dices, este fic es muy realista porque además podría ocurrir en cualquier momento porque sangre limpia y sangre sucia podría ser ricos y pobres, estadounidenses y españoles, negros y blancos...quién sabe. Ojalá no lo vivamos nunca, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie. Mil gracias Belén, por tu apoyo en cada capítulo y por tus reviews que me hacen llorar de la emoción. Gracias, muchas gracias, nunca me cansaré de agradecértelo, todos los esfuerzos y molestias que te tomas por mí. ¡Gracias!Eres increíble. Mil besazos, te deseo todo lo mejor!Sé feliz que te lo mereces!!!Te quiero mucho!

**Daniela lobos:** Wola Daniela!Muchas gracias me alegro de que te guste el fic y que me dejes el review con tu opinión :) Me haces muy feliz. Mil besotes!

**Minah19:** Wola preciosa!Jajaja, sí, puede ser...después de torturarla puede darle el amor, ¿no? Total, aunque te torturen, el amor...jajaja, puede surgir :P Ya ve, complicado es. Muchas gracias preciosa! ;) Ok, me pasaré en cuanto pueda por tus fic y me verás por los reviews :P Besotes!

**oooooo**

**10**. _Entre recuerdos_

Despertó.

Solo tenía imágenes confunsas en la cabeza. Todo entremezclado y fuertemente olvidado, yaciendo profundamente dormido en un hueco perdido de su mente.

Abrió los ojos, sin temor.

Estaba acostumbrada a ver la oscuridad poseyéndola en ese abismo. Ya no le temía, solo le tenía un hondo respeto.

Pero, su sorpresa fue mayúscula.

Ni oscuridad, ni suelo, ni pared, ni techo infinito. No, nada.

Todo lo contrario.

Su mano tocaba una superficie mullida y cómoda, muy agradable. Era un colchón de plumas donde yacía su cuerpo tumbado, cubrido por unas suaves sábanas de satén, negras.

Olía a vino y a perfume de hombre.

Tragó saliva y apretó nuevamente los ojos, abriéndolos con presteza y asegurándose que no era ningún sueño. Era real.

El cuarto estaba en penumbra leve. Mas ella, reposando en la cama, no se había percatado de dónde estaba.

Se apoyó en el colchón con una mano y con la otra se tocó la frente y bajó hasta sus labios. Al tocarlos comprobó que estaban fríos como el hielo y una rara sensación recorrió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Una sensación de angustia y repugnancia.

Súbitamente su cuerpo se alzó. Doblándose ligeramente para quedar sentada frente a lo que tenía posado delante.

Abrió la boca y parpadeó varias veces. En una acto reflejo se cubrió con las sábanas, como si aquella presencia perturbara su calma.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba semi desnuda.

Ahogó un grito.

La figura sentada en una silla a unos pocos metros de ella, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas, la observaba sin ningún gesto por su parte. Solo sus ojos, sin sentido, taladrándola.

Lo estuvo mirando fijamente unos segundos, los suficientes para sentir como él disfrutaba y como su rostro ardía, coloreado por un tono rojo furia y verguenza.

Se envolvió en las negras mantas y se abrazó, activando el escudo protector que utilizaba contra él, su fuerza interior, ella misma.

Miró un punto fijo en el suelo, cerrando los ojos e intentando recordar los sucesos de la noche.

Draco Malfoy se pasó tenazmente la lengua por los labios, lento y pausado. Disfrutaba. Sin ninguna duda disfrutaba al verla allí. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de la morena? Le hubiera gustado penetrar en ella para conocer todo lo que rondaba en su cerebro pero...no, no cometería ningún fallo.

Todo estaba saliendo demasiado perfecto.

Recordaba haberse sentado frente a él. Ambos elegantemente vestidos. Notaba como el vestido presionaba cada uno de sus huesos, comprimiéndola y haciendo que su respiración fuera dificultosa.

"Hermione".

Vivió de nuevo el momento en que por primera vez en sus diecisiete años de vida, Draco Malfoy había dicho su nombre. Así, tan familiar como si lo hubiera utilizado toda su vida.

Notó sus ojos grises, socarrones, posados en su mirada marrón, con toda la confianza y normalidad.

Y después...rabia, gritos, copas rompiéndose. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. La había abrazado...

Entonces notó un pinchazo en su cuello, se llevó hacia allí su mano y se tocó. Entonces tembló, grabados en su piel podía distinguirse la marca de unos dientes.

El mordisco de la serpiente.

Lloraba, dolía, sentía la mano de Malfoy, ávida por su piel, recorriendo sus recovecos mientras, el aire, no llegaba, seguía sin llegar...y se asfixiaba, y él hablaba, besándola, tocándola...y....

- Tranquila, Granger, sigues siendo un alma pura.

Sobresaltada de su ensimismación, clavó sus ojos en él. Sonreía.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, había oído demasiado para creer algo de todo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué estoy...así? ¿Aquí?

Draco rodó los ojos.

- Digamos que...motivos mayores.

- ¿Cuáles?

Sonrió.

- Te desmayaste.

- Sí, gracias a ti y a tu...ropa.

- Gracias a ti también.

No sabía qué debía hacer, lo cierto es que quería quedarse allí, en el suave murmullo de las sábanas de satén y el calor del colchón y la almohada. Pero...¿aquella era la cama de...él?

Se recostó con sensatez, tapándose.

Le oyó levantarse de la silla, que chirrió. Miró para el lado contrario. Oía sus pasos acercándose, entonces, al parpadear, como un fantasma, lo vio frente a él. Tembló pero, de pronto, no estaba. Se alzó y, al girar la cabeza, allí estaba, en el otro lado. Como no, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué...? - articuló a decir.

- Relájate, Granger...estás tensa.

Tragó saliva y bufó.

- Una noche agotadora, sin dudas. Estabas muy cansada. No te lo reprocho, la noche fue intensa.

Le miró mientras él dibujaba una nueva mueca burlona.

- Pero...por favor, túmbate, ponte cómoda.

- No quiero estar en el lugar donde duermes, Malfoy.

- Es, comprensible. - dijo éste, deleitósamente.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

- Claro está. Puedes abandonar la cama cuando quieras. Eres libre.

Se le paró el corazón por un momento.

"Libertad"

- Eso sí... - el Malfoy se inclinó hacia ella. - solo libre dentro de esta, fuera de estos límites, sigues siendo, mi, prisionera.

Cerró los ojos.

- Lo supuse.

- Y bien, ¿qué esperas? Puedes irte cuando quieras.

Iba a levantarse cuando se percató de que estaba semi desnuda fuera del alcance de las sábanas.

Estiró la sábana para enrollarla en su cuerpo pero, entonces, Malfoy se lo impidió, siseando...

- Tsk, tsk...¿nunca te dijeron de pequeña que las camitas no se desplazan? Granger, Granger...puedes irte, tú sola, sin nada más.

"Maldito", pensó, odiándole.

- Muy listo, Malfoy. Devuélveme mi vestido, entonces.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Lo siento mucho. Tu vestido, digamos, se quedó donde empezamos...

- ¡Donde empezamos! - gritó mirándole con furia. - ¿Empezar a qué? ¿A mentirme y a envenenarme?

- Tú solita te condenas.

- ¡Sabes que no...! - cogió aire. - Sabes que no diré nada.

- Y tú también sabes que no descansaré hasta que lo hagas.

- ¡Hazlo! ¿Qué más vas a hacer? ¡Qué te queda?

Alzando los dedos, contó mentalmente, cogiéndose las yemas y pasándolas como hojas de un libro, una tras otra, con risa.

- Se me ocurren bastantes.

- Eres un monstruo.

- Lo soy. ¿Tú no?

- Yo no torturo a nadie por el puro placer de verlo sufrir.

Draco suspiró.

- Vamos, Granger, eso no es completamente cierto, mentirosilla. Yo solo te hago sufrir un poco, para que hables. Eres tú la que te torturas con tu silencio.

Agachó la cabeza.

Draco se acercó a ella. Hermione seguía mirando al vacío. Notó como el calor iba hacia ella y pequeños átomos candentes fluían en el aire hasta su propio cuerpo.

Alejó el hombro que iba a besar y le miró con odio.

Draco sonrió.

- Está bien. No te vayas sino quieres. Mi cama, es tu cama.

Entonces estiró levemente la sábana y se colocó debajo de ella. La cama se estrechaba. Ya no era un cuerpo, sino dos.

Hermione se quedó estática. Malfoy se tumbó a la largo de la cama mientras ella yacía agazapada en un rincón. Le odiaba, le odiaba.

Él cerró los ojos y con una mano cogió la almohada mientras la otra la apoyaba en el colchón.

Hermione suspiró. Se quedó así, con media columna derecha hasta que, al cabo de unos eternos minutos, se sintió intensamente cansada y, a pesar de que él estaba en la misma cama, a pocos centímetros de ella, su cabeza llena de rizos recayó en la suave almohada mientras su cuerpo se curvaba topándose con la mano de Malfoy.

Se abrazó y cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausta.

Comenzó a sentir como un sueño gustoso la invadía y como la suavidad del colchón y la calidez de las sábanas hacían el resto.

Creyó que era parte del sueño lo que comenzaba a sentir por su piel pero, no lo era.

Draco Malfoy había acercado su cuerpo al de ella y una de sus manos había rodeado su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Podía sentir su aroma femenino, sus caderas y sus piernas cubridas por el camichola transparente. Invisible. Sentía su piel frotándose con la suya propia y sentía el deseo cada vez mayor.

Hermione inconscientemente sabía que estaba detrás, a su espalda. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No había salida, no podía huir. Afrontar los problemas, plantarles cara. Eso hacia.

Sin embargo, las condiciones impuestas, eran demasiado duras. Su peor enemigo, una cama y desnudez.

Si la había besado, si la estaba envenenando...¿qué importara que durmiera con ella?

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sangre manchaba la hierba brillante del jardín.

La matanza había conclido pero, aún quedaban las consecuencias.

La victoria tan solo había sido momentánea. Demasiada muerte.

Los magos de sangre mezclada temblaban aún escondidos en las paredes de La Madriguera. Carl Stevenson había muerto tras dar todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo y espíritu intentando que el escudo no cayese.

Eleanor Stevenson, su esposa, lloraba sin descanso mientras su bebé, el pequeño Benjamin en aquellos momentos, dormía ajeno a la muerte de su padre.

Molly Weasley le alcanzó una taza de té y la dejó en la mesilla.

La mujer de cabellos castaños, al verla, la abrazó y lloró desconsoladamente mientras Molly intentaba calmarla con susurros.

Repentinamente a la habitación entró Arthur Weasley. Al ver a su mujer en compañía de la viuda, se fue sin hacer ruido.

Sus pasos le llevaron al salon. Allí Ginny y los gemelos Weasley repartían tilas y manzanillas para que se relajaran.

Arthur echó un vistazo a los presentes. Todos silenciosos y sombríos tomaban su bebida sin ni siquiera mirarse, demasiado agotados y demasiado tristes como para celebrar algo.

El señor Weasley observó que su hija estaba muy colorada y sudaba. Se acercó hasta ella, preguntándole que si estaba bien.

- Sí, sí, papá. Estoy cansada y...nerviosa pero, no me pasa nada.

- Ginny, anda, ve y acuéstate un rato. No tienes buen color.

- Papá, quiero ayudar. - dijo la pelirroja bajando sus ojillos castaños hasta el suelo.

- Está bien pero, si te encuentras mal, prométeme que harás un descanso, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y volvió a su trabajo.

Cansado, el mago se dirigió a un último lugar donde no quería ir pero, no tenía otra opción.

Traspasó la puertecilla de La Madriguera y salió al jardín donde se encontraban la mayoria de los componentes de La Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? - preguntó al no verlo.

- Ha salido.

La voz de Tonks fue la que se escuchó. Después, un leve y frío silencio.

La brisa helada les daba en los rostros. El cielo estaba lleno de nubarrones grises y negruzcos, ni una mota de sol por ninguna parte. Como si el cielo lo hubiese sentido.

Como si el cielo estuviera de luto.

- Recuento de víctimas mortales. - dijo Remus Lupin firmemente.

- Cinco magos no pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix y...una componente del grupo.

Arthur miró alrededor con el corazón encogido.

- Emmeline... - murmuró con la voz desgarrada.

- No hemos encontrado el cuerpo. - murmuró apesumbrado Lupin.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- Que quizá esté echa pedazos por la hierba.

Ángela Warren había temblado al decirlo. Algunos la miraron. La ex mortífaga conocía casos peores. Era mejor no saber dónde estaba un cuerpo que encontrar su dedo o su cabeza en el río.

- ¿Heridos? - volvió a preguntar Arthur.

- Treinta y seis.

Se tapó la frente con la mano y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Buscamos...lo que quede de Enmeline Vance? - preguntó Tonks mirando de reojo a Lupin, en busca de respuesta.

Nadie habló. No era necesario. Ningún miembro merecía una muerte así y, mucho menos, no tener un lugar donde descansar en paz.

- Yo...me ocuparé. - habló Ojoloco Moody, asintiendo.

- Yo te ayudaré. - le apoyó Ángela.

De pronto, alguien rompió en llanto. Era Hestia Jones quien se disculpaba corriendo dirección La Madriguera.

Todos se miraron entrecortadamente.

- Al mediodía trasladaremos a toda la gente al Cuartel. - confirmó Arthur.

Dieron por acabado el recuento y cada uno se marchó a dónde creyó más necesario.

El señor Weasley se quedó en mitad del jardín.

Si la escena se hubiera visto desde lo alto del cielo, más hubiera parecido una película macabra que el jardín de una casa.

Un hombre con la cabeza gacha entre un mar de sangre.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Sí, señor.

- Maldición.

Un puño resonó en la mesa y con él el movimiento de algo tambaleándose.

- ¿Por qué motivo?

El hombre titubeaba, buscaba palabras que justificaran.

- Según me han informado, los nuestros llegaron a la hora justa pero, al intentar entrar...la casa estaba protegida.

- ¿Protegida? - dijo con un ligero acento sarcástico.

- Por...un escudo mágico.

Hermione apretó con fuerza la almohada dibujando una sonrisa en su cara, tapada por una sábana. Escuchaba sin que el rubio se diera cuenta la conversación que mantenía con un hombre

- Cabrones.

Oyó la voz de Malfoy, trastocada con un tono furibundo y rabioso.

- ¿Cómo lograron saberlo? ¿Cómo? - se preguntó fulminando al emisor que temblaba nerviosamente.

- No...no lo sé, señor.

Draco Malfoy tragó saliva despacio y se pasó la lengua por los labios posando un dedo en su frente pálida, bajando sus ojos grises hasta clavarlos en la madera de la mesa.

- ¿Dónde está la tropa en este momento?

- Se escondieron en la cueva, señor.

- Ajá... - caviló. - ¿Me traes entre toda esta mierda, alguna buena noticia?

- Sí, señor. Una buena noticia.

- ¿Y a qué esperas! ¡Dímela!

Hermione se mordió el labio haciéndose un ovillo y agudizando todos los sentidos para escuchar al mensajero en su confesión.

- Logramos raptar a un sujeto.

- Bien... ¿Quién es?

- No...no lo sé aún, señor tienen que...

Se oyó el chirriar de una silla y de pronto, un gesto violento.

- "yeme muy bien, inútil. Quiero noticias antes de que acabe el día, ¿me entendiste?

El hombre asintió trémulo y agitado.

- Ahora, lárgate.

Unos pasos se alejaron. Malfoy se quedó de pie, con el puño cerrado, viéndolo marcharse. Hermione no se movió.

Habían raptado a alguien. ¿A quién? ¿Quién sería?

Malfoy caminaba por el suelo raso produciendo un leve sonido de pasos suaves, de sus zapatos negros y relucientes.

¿Qué pasaría por la mente del mortífago?

Ahora en su estómago no se encontraba el nudo hondo, una calma apaciguadora la recorría poco a poco, llenándola de alivio y tranquilidad infinita. Sus amigos estaban bien, todo había salido bien.

Ahora solo tenía que seguir luchando por no flaquear.

Malfoy se acercaba nuevamente. Intentó hacerse la dormida lo mejor que pudo y, realmente, parecía realmente que estaba tendidas en las alas de Morfeo.

La estaba mirando, podía sentir sus ojos en ella. La miraba, observándola. ¿Por qué? Se sentía incómoda, mal. No le gustaba esa sensación de ser observada, no le gustaba absolutamente nada.

Quería gritarle que no la mirara más. Que no la mirara más, por favor.

- Te observo...

La frase resonó en sus oídos y creyó que su cuerpo se estremecía al oír la voz tan cerca de ella, como un monstruo preparado para cernerse sobre ella.

- Te observo aunque duermas o finjas dormir.

No se movió. No, tenía que seguir con la mentira, hacerle creer que se equivocaba.

- Sé que lo sabes.

Se acercó a ella. Delicadamente se inclinó sobre su pelo y lo olió. Entreabrió los labios, susurrándole:

- Sé que lo sabes.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sentado en el sofá, reflexionaba.

Aún tenía en su pecho la sensación del miedo sobrecogedor. En sus oídos, resonaban los gritos y los hechizos. En sus ojos, sangre, lluvia y rayos cegadores. En su corazón, caos, y esperanza.

Estaba viva. Hermione estaba viva.

- Ron, ¿cómo estás?

La voz segura y pausada de Ángela le hizo levantar la cabeza y asentir débilmente, con una sonrisa muy apagada.

- Mejor, gracias.

- ¿Te duele, el golpe?

- No mucho.

- Me alegro. Últimamente no paras de hacer visitas a la enfermería. - se sentó frente a él, en el sofá delantero y se echó hacia atrás, recostando su cabeza en el apoyabrazo. - Y eso no es bueno.

- Espero no tener que volver a hacerlo.

- Eso espero.

- Ángela...¿habéis encontrado...?

No podía decirlo. Había convivido con Enmeline Vance muchos días, había conocido a esa mujer misteriosa de porte elegante, aunque reservada y algo severa. Pero, la apreciaba. Ella luchaba por la libertad, al igual que todos ellos y había muerto defendiéndola. Defendiendo lo que creía.

Pero, ¿de veras había muerto aquella mujer tan prudente? ¿Cómo?

- No. Nada. Como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. - suspiró.

- Entonces...¿qué vais a hacer?

- Esperar. Rastrear la zona, quizá se desangró persiguiendo a algún mortífago que escapaba y se alejó de la Madriguera.

Ron frunció el ceño.

- ¿De veras crees eso?

Ángela le fulminó con el rayo oscuro de su mirada profunda. Tenían demasiada conexión.

- Pequeño, estás aprendiendo, diría que demasiado.

Ron sonrió.

- Piensas lo mismo que yo, ¿cierto? Crees que sigue viva.

- Leíste mi pensamiento.

- Lee el mío ahora.

Ángela rodó los ojos y los cerró levantando un dedo.

- ¡Sí! Creo que sé lo que ronda por tu cabecita.

- Te escucho.

- Te ronda esa historia...que tengo a medias contada. ¿Cierto?

- Muy cierto.

Ángela bajó los hombros. Ron frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas contármela?

- ¿Tengo otro remedio?

- Mmm...no. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

- Cierto, pelirrojo, cierto. Tan cierto como que hay Dios.

- Dios... - suspiró. - ¿Dónde está Dios?

- Poniéndonos a prueba. Ésta es solo una más.

Ron se cruzó de brazos. ¿Dónde estaría Dios? ¿Dónde?

- Te conté que al fin supe el nombre de aquel pobre hombre del bosque.

- Y que ese hombre era Remus Lupin.

- Así es.

"Remus Lupin. El mismo. Pero, muy cambiado. No era solo su estado físico, que en sí era...pésimo, sino también su propio estado anímico. Ni una sonrisa, ni un gesto feliz, nada...parecía que le habían absorvido toda la felicidad hasta dejarlo en un estado de sin estado profundo.

Parecía no sentir nada. Ni dolor, ni felicidad, ni pena, ni alegría...nada, simplemente estático como un muñeco sin sangre en las venas.

Al primer momento creí que no era humano..."

Ángela sonrió para sí misma al recordarlo claramente dibujado en su mente la primera vez que se vieron. Su cabello castaño, desordenado, engreñado y sucio, su cara embarrada con aquellos dos orbes dorados reluciendo opacos en sus cuencas.

Cuando la miró sintió que su mundo temblaba y que todo se tambaleaba en un vaivén.

Quizá fuera el primer momento donde surgió algo especial entre aquel hombre sin sentimientos aparentes y aquella mujer con la vida rota por un pasado que había que olvidar.

Sin embargo, el destino quiso que se encontraran. ¿Azar? No. Caminos entrecruzados.

- "Se incorporó, no sé cómo pero, lo arrastré a una cama. Jadeaba dolorido pero en silencio. Como si se callara su dolor para aparentar que no dolía. Pero, aquellos cortes tan profundos debían dolerle, y mucho.

Siempre fue muy orgulloso.

Le curé las heridas como bien pude, él no gritó, ni gimió siquiera. Simplemente cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Yo me esmeraba en no hacerle daño y soplaba cada herida para que se desinfectara más rápidamente.

Así, una a una, las limpié y le vendé la espalda para que cicatrizaran mejor los cortes. Algunos eran tan profundos que, casi estaban en carne viva así que...los...uní, cosiéndolos"

Ron tragó saliva.

- Y él...¿no dijo nada?

- Absolutamente. Tampoco me miró ni me habló durante el rato que estuve curándole. Parecía muy absorto en sus pensamientos.

"Le pasé un paño de agua limpia por la cara, cálido y a la vez reconfortable. El paño fue tiñiéndose de negro, marrón y verde oscuro mientras se abría paso la piel blanca de su rostro.

Me levanté y fui a vaciar el cubo con agua y a traer más gasas limpias pero, al volver...Remus dormía como un ángelito. Así que, me senté en una de las mecedoras del cuarto y, para entretenerme, comencé a tejer.

Oía de fondo la lluvia cayendo y algunos rayos atronadores pero, desde dentro, se oían lejanos e indiferentes.

Sin casi darme cuenta me dormí.

Pero, entonces, en mi sueño se mezclaron voces, sonidos e imágenes. Oía truenos, lluvia y gritos. Y fotografías fugaces de un hombre tendido medio muerto debajo de un árbol. De mí misma mojada y con miedo. De dos ojos dorados.

- James...lo siento, Lily...yo...yo...

El hombre tosió. Abrí los ojos, somnolienta. Lupin se removía en la cama murmurando palabras. Pude distinguir cuatro nombres: James, Lily, Sirius y Harry."

- James y Lily...los, padres de Harry. - aclaró Ron.

- Lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Yo lo supe muy pronto...pero esa es otra historia. Continúo con la nuestra.

"La tormenta siguió su curso, como el sueño de Lupin. Dormía entre palabras confusas pero yo siempre escuchaba aquellos cuatro nombres y me estremecía, sin saber por qué. Algo me decía que aquel hombre iba a remover mis recuerdos y temía por ello.

Le alimenté con sopas y verduras pasadas, mezclé algunas medicinas y...siempre le ponía paños para que le bajara la fiebre. Le hacía manzanillas para calmar su sueño.

Poco a poco fui notándole cambios no solo en el fisico, sino también en el anímico. Al principio fue imposible que me dijera nada más.

Yo le hablaba y él se limitaba a asentir o negar. Intentaba comprender qué podía haber causado aquello pero...desistí.

Un día, al llevarle la comida me preguntó...cuál era mi nombre.

- Ángela. - le dije sonriendo quedamente. - Significa "Paz celestial".

Lupin entornó sus ojos dorados y dijo así, muy cortés:

- Es bonito.

- Gracias. - le dije sin dejar de sonreír. - ¿Te encuentras mejor?

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo, alguna cosa?

- No.No.

- Bien. Ahm... Debo preguntarte de dónde vienes, qué hacías en el bosque y...

Remus dibujó una sombra en su cara. Arqueé una ceja.

- Pero por lo visto tú no estás dispuesto a responderme.

Calló. No quería precipitarme. Decidí esperar.

- Esperaré a que estés dispuesto. "

Ángela sonrió tristemente, tosiendo ligeramente.

- "Transcurrieron tres días más. Ya hacía casi dos semanas que había recogido a Remus. La mayor parte de sus heridas estaban curadas a excepción de unos cortes muy profundos en el estómago.

El tiempo seguía siendo muy irregular. Ya no había truenos ni rayos pero el cielo estaba nublado y casi siempre llovía por la tarde, para el anochecer.

Los días eran rápidos y tristes mas la compañía de Lupin los hacia más entretenidos.

Comenzó a hablar y me pidió lectura. Subí muchos tomos de mi "biblioteca personal" y, mientras él leía, yo tejía. A veces ambos nos poníamos a leer. Era curioso, casi siempre pasábamos las páginas al mismo tiempo y entonces, nos mirábamos y leíamos aprisa, como en competición para ver quien de los dos pasaba la página antes..."

Ron sonrió y se los imaginó.

- "Comenzó a caminar. Al principio le costó. Yo le ayudé mucho. Si no hubiese sido por mí, estoy segura que en más de una ocasión se habría pegado un buen trompazo contra el suelo.

Yo le sujetaba y le ayudaba. Hablabamos del tiempo, de los libros que leíamos, de su estado de salud, de caballos, de música.

Tenía...un pequeño tocadiscos en el piso de abajo. Solía ponerlo mientras limpiaba. Lupin bajaba poco pero un día al oír una canción a piano, bajó. Yo barría el salón y lo vi bajar por la escalera sin dificultad, sonriéndole.

Había recuperado el color y la viveza en parte aunque su piel seguía un poco pálida, no tan morena como debería.

Entonces me preguntó que si sabía tocar el piano. Lo miré. Estaba justo a unos pasos del tocadiscos. Yo negué con la cabeza. "Ni idea", le dije.

Entonces miré el piano que estaba justo al lado de una ventana pequeña con una cortina color crema."Era de mi padre." Él lo devoró con sus ojos dorados y caminó hacia él.

Yo seguí barriendo, observándole de reojo.

Con una mano tocó la tapa y, suavemente, la levantó. Me giré, agachándome para recoger unos periódicos antiguos que había debajo de una mesita cuando, entonces, oí el piano.

Levantándome súbitamente lo oí tocar. El sonido era muy parecido al del tocadiscos. Yo caminé hacia él y lo apagué. Solo se oía el piano que Remus tocaba.

Era una música lenta con compases rítmicos pero melodiosos. Me apoyé en la columna y lo miré. Sus manos se movían veloces por el teclado, como si de una caricia se tratara.

Nunca antes había sentido tal sentimiento. La música era bella, bellísima.

Oí la canción sin moverme, entrecerrando los ojos, mecida por un vaivén hermoso. Cuando acabó, los abrí. Lupin me miraba.

- Es preciosa.

Él asintió.

- Era...la favorita de James.

Andé dos pasos y, entonces, me senté en un sillón rojo, muy cerca de él.

- ¿No vas a contarme quién es James?

Lupin agachó la cabeza.

- Era mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Dónde está él?

- Él...está muerto."

- Había muerto asesinado por...

- Voldemort.

La voz de Ángela sonó sin miedo alguno, siquiera recelo.

- No me lo dijo. Ni eso ni que Harry Potter era su hijo. Me contó que él y Lily, su esposa, habían muerto y...que había huido de su tierra para huir de sus recuerdos.

"No hice más preguntas. Creí entenderle y preferí no poner más el dedo en la llaga.

Así que...ignoré esos detalles de su vida. Ahora nuestra vida era el día a día. No cambió mucho. Él...seguía tímido y retraído en algunas ocasiones pero, comenzamos a tener confianza el uno en el otro."

Ángela rió.

- "Me contó que él y su pandilla de amigos habían encerrado a una profesora en un aula en una torre y que no la habían encontrado hasta el día siguiente, presa de un ataque de histeria. No me contó que esa profesora enseñaba Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Ninguno sabíamos que el otro era un mago. No se nos ocurrió preguntar.

Yo reía a carcajadas cuando me contaba sus travesuras. Él también reía pero, cuando nos quedábamos callados, en silencio, se le humedecían los ojos, bajaba y tocaba la canción de James.

Algunas veces lloraba tocándola y yo...también."

Ron miraba fijamente a la mujer, hechizado con la historia. Ángela suspiró.

- "Ya había pasado un mes desde que nos conocimos.

Una noche, se desató la tormenta. Dormía plácidamente cuando, de pronto, sonó un trueno que me agitó.

Me levanté de la cama con miedo e, instintivamente acudí a la habitación de Remus. No estaba.

Me vestí apresuradamente, después de buscar por todos los rincones de la casa. Monté en mi caballo y fui a buscarle.

Corría peligro pero, no pensé. Solo tenía un intenso miedo, no sabía a qué, pero lo tenía.

En el cielo tormentoso no vislumbré nada, ni un punto de luz entre la maraña de lluvia y los repentinos relámpagos que cegaban al cielo.

Corrí con el caballo, buscando por los alrededores, creyendo que él podría estar por allí. No podía imaginar ninguna razón... Seguí galopando y empecé a gritar su nombre con esperanza de que me oyera.

Esa noche me recordó a la noche en que lo vi por primera vez."

Ron se mordió el labio, tenía la impresión de estar sumergido en la historia, de estar debajo de la lluvia torrencial y oír los rayos a sus espaldas bajo el clamor del cielo negro. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y matices desesperados.

Ángela suspiró, ladeando la cabeza. Su cabello desordenado recayó sobre su hombro. Ella entrecerró sus ojos profundos, continuando:

- "Entonces, lo oí. Un grito desgarrador en las entrañas del bosque. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba sola. Pero, ¿y si Remus también lo estaba? No pensé, de nuevo y bajando del caballo corrí hacia adentro.

Me vi envuelta en sombras malévolas y risas socarronas que oía y veía por todas partes. Algunas ramas me golpeaban en el rostro provocándome una dolorosa herida sangrante en el rostro.

A pesar de todo, seguí llamando a Lupin, sintiendo como la desesperación crecía y crecía por momentos. Temía por él. En mi cuerpo solo había...histeria, histeria por encontrarle, saber que estaba bien, a salvo."

Paró y volvió a coger aire. En su cabeza experta fluían las imágenes velozmente y de nuevo se sintió teletransportada a aquellos años pasados, lo recordaba todo con una preciosa claridad, podía describir todo lo que la rodeaba, desde los árboles hasta el cielo, cada mota y matiz y también, sus propios sentimientos en esos instantes, su desesperación, su corazón, el sentimiento que había nacido un buen día y que ahora notaba.

- "Así que tras unos cuantos pasos que se me hicieron eternos, tras un nuevo trueno, a escasos metros, lo vi. De espaldas hacia mí, con los brazos alzados a lo alto del cielo, gritando.

Contuve la respiración y me tapé la boca con las manos, temblando de frío y miedo.

Volvió a gritar al tiempo que el trueno estallaba en el suelo, podía sentir la potencia de aquel estallido, podía sentir el dolor y la rabia. Sentía tantas cosas confusas.

Pero, ahí estaba yo. Parada, mirándole sin saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba viendo pero con la certeza de que solo tenía una opción, enfrentarlo.

Gritó de nuevo y, yo después. Profirió un aullido fuerte y yo me estremecí. Lentamente se volvió. La camisa echa jirones dejaba entrever sus cicatrices casi curadas que esa noche, volverían a abrirse por sus propias garras. Su cabello desordenado, mojado por la lluvia y su sudor, sus ojos paralizados y trémulos y su cara inocente que me miraba como un niño pequeño, con toda esa inocencia arraigada en sí mismo.

Y yo no supe qué hacer. Solo sé que casi no podía mirar, que sentía en el interior de mis pupilas como iba a romperme a llanto vivo.

Lo llamé suavemente y él apretó los dientes en una mueca dolorosa e impotente. Entonces lo vi claro, las nubes negras comenzaban a disiparse, por solo un momento. El momento necesario. Le miré, no era capaz de reaccionar y yo misma me estaba sentenciando.

Entonces, en el último segundo, él me habló, con su voz tranquila corrompida por un dolor demasiado grande.

- ¡Vete! ¡Corre! ¡Vete!

Y apenas pronunció las palabras, gritó con toda su rabia, aullando y la luna brilló recelosa, llena en el cielo furioso.

No podía moverme, temblaba y lloraba.

Lupin volvió a gritar con un grito estremecedor que me heló la sangre. Vi como alzaba las manos y como su piel comenzaba hacerse jirones en un rápido desgarramiento.

Su cuerpo fue cubriéndose velozmente por pelo espeso del color de su cabello. Su ropa se rompió y volvió a gritar, convirtiéndose los restos de su voz en un aullido. El aullido de un lobo."

- Se transformó...era...Luna Llena. - dijo Ron, pensando en voz alta.

Ángela asintió lentamente y cogió aire por la nariz, expulsándolo por la boca como un suspiro ahogado.

- Yo vi la transformación y vi su dolor. Sus huesos...se...rompían creando otros. ¿Alguna vez te has roto un tobillo o una pierna?

Ron caviló.

- No...no pero me disloqué un hombro cuando era más pequeño, jugando al rugby...

- El dolor que sentiste era fuerte, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

- Como si me fuera a partir.

- "Intenso y doloroso y solo era un hombro dislocado. Imagínate lo que Luna Llena tras Luna Lllena, sufría él.

Me dolió verle, dolía verle sufrir, casi me transpasó su dolor, casi transpasó su cuerpo a mi cuerpo.

No sé en qué instante Remus Lupin dejó de ser él para convertirse en el lobo que clavó sus ojos rojos en mí y me hizo temer como nunca había temido.

No lo sé. Solo sé que esa noche corrí como nunca había corrido en mi vida, por mi propia vida.

Sentía como me ahogaba, como no podía respirar, mis ojos húmedos, apenas sin visión, el dolor que me recorría el cuerpo, el sudor frío del mismo miedo.

Lo oía a mis espaldas, corriendo veloz. Sabía que me alcanzaría, mi velocidad comparada a la suya era mínima. Tenía que encontrar un escondite lo más rápido posible.

Me quedé parada detrás de un árbol y él siguió corriendo. Pero me olería tarde o temprano, se daría cuenta de mi truco y volvería.

No encontré más salida que esperar a que la Luna Llena terminase. Me subí a un árbol, encogiéndome llena de miedo, esperando que regresara. Pero no regresó."

Ron pestañeó. Ángela se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- "Me quedé dormida y al abrir los ojos, el Sol me golpeó.

El rastro de lluvia se veía por el suelo embarrado y las hojas llenas de finos puntitos de agua que caían goteando hasta perderse en la hierba húmeda.

Torpemente bajé del árbol, rompiendo una rama y cayendo de bruces al suelo. Me levanté con rabia y noté como las palmas de mis manos estaban llenas de rasguños insignificantes que rompieron a brotar en sangre.

Pero caminé, ya sin miedo. Solo con una congoja en el pecho.

No fue difícil encontrarle. Al andar un poco lo encontré, deshecho. Volví a recordar la noche que nos conocimos. Estaba tendido en el suelo, medio desnudo lleno de arañazos, sangre y sudor pero esta vez respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, me miraba.

Separé los labios lentamente, acercándome.

- Quiero saber toda la verdad, sin mentiras.

Lupin me miró largamente y se mordió el labio. Entonces me llevé una mano al interior de mi jersey. Saqué la varita y se la mostré. Él parpadeó asombrado con la boca abierta.

- Sin mentiras."

Se quedó en silencio. Iba a volver a hablar cuando se oyó a sus espaldas una voz:

- ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? Necesito hablar contigo, Ron...

El pelirrojo miró a Ángela. Era la voz de Harry.

- Ve con él. - dijo la mujer sabiamente.

- Pero, la historia. Quiero saber qué ocurrió, cómo...

- Sabes lo necesario. Deja que vuele tu imaginación.

Ron agachó la cabeza con una mueca enfadada.

- Ve.

La voz de Harry volvió a oírse.

- Gracias, Ángela, por confiar en mí.

- Ve, Ron, te está esperando.

El Weasey asintió, levantándose de su asiento, alzó la mano en señal de despedidas y se marchó por una de las puertas laterales, junto con su amigo. La puerta se cerró.

Entonces, Ángela miró a su alrededor.

Todo su relato lo había sentido. Clavó sus ojos almendrados en la puerta contraria por la que Ron se había marchado.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, sagazmente. Estiró la mano hacia el pomo, girándolo. La puerta se abrió.

La transpasó. Sonrió al ver lo que yacía apoyado en la pared.

- ¿Lo has escuchado todo, verdad?

El hombre asintió. Sus cabellos castaños con canas sueltas caían hacia adelante. Apoyado en la pared con las manos en el mismo lugar. La miró.

Había perdido muchas cosas en la vida, su familia, su libertad, sus sueños e ilusiones pero, el brillo dorado de sus ojos, aún perduraba.

- Pero no has terminado de contar la historia.

Ángela sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿La olvidaste? ¿Olvidaste nuestra historia? - preguntó el licántropo con voz suave.

- No, nunca. ¿La olvidaste tú?

Lupin negó firmemente.

- Cómo olvidar...cómo olvidarte.

Ángela tomó aire.

- ¿Quieres que siga contando la historia?

- No hay que volver al pasado, Ángela. Tú fuiste la que me lo dijo.

- Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero...a veces viene bien recordar quién eres.

- ¿Quién eres?

Se mordió el labio.

- Ángela.

Lupin la miró, esperando algo más de sus labios.

- Ángela, - sonrió. - solo Ángela.

Se miraron largamente. A veces venía bien recordar la historia de tu pasado.

- No se puede olvidar de dónde vienes, como tampoco se debe olvidar, quién eres. Si lo olvidas, al mirarte al espejo...no podrás ver nada. Solo... - dijo Ángela lentamente.

- Una sombra... - acabó Lupin. - No lo he olvidado. No lo olvidaré.

Callaron. El silencio era bonito entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo, estaban entre recuerdos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wola mis niñas! Aquí estoy después de mucho tiempo. Pero no les abandono, eh! ;)

Capítulo, sé que me repito, muy difícil. Es la post-batalla y sé que sale muy poco Draco/Hermione pero, como el capítulo doce será integramente de ellos, no os preocupéis, ya os hartaréis.

Creía conveniente meter un poco más de la historia de Ángela y Lupin. Como podréis observar entre ellos dos ocurrieron muchas cosas, muchas cosas, en el pasado. Y ahora están volviendo a recordarlas.

Bueno, os voy a hacer una sugerencia y pregunta a la vez.

No voy a alargar más el desenlace de esta historia (de la de Ángela y Lupin me refiero :P) así que he decidido que haré lo que queráis vosotras. Es decir, os aclaro. Aún queda un poco bastante de ese recuerdo así que ocuparía medio capítulo, si queréis que sea más corto la conversación será entre Ron y Ángela pero, se omitirán detalles, es decir, se contará la versión a medias, si queréis en cambio que cuente la versión por recuerdos de Ángela sin que lo cuente a Ron, será mucho más larga pero en cambio aclararé todo todo todo lo que ocurrió.

Así que lo dejo en vuestras manos. Yo creo que es más interesante conocer toda la historia para que así podáis entender mejor todos los capítulos siguientes pero, vosotras elegís ;)

El público tiene la última palabra :P

Weno, espero que os haya gustado el capi. Lo puse completo con voces de muchos personajes. En el siguiente capítulo, uff, ¡ya el capítulo once! Bueno, además de la historia de Ángela vendrán algunas sorpresitas más como por ejemplo algo relacionado con los planes futuros de Voldemort, la nuevo treta de Malfoy y algo muy muy importante Solo digo que será un capítulo clave.

Espero vuestros reviews, e-mails (logarbo...hotmail) comentarios, críticas, opiniones, felicitaciones o howlers, jajaja, lo que vosotras queráis. Solo espero que en verdad no dejéis de apoyarme porque creo que merezco por lo menos unas palabras porque en verdad me cuesta muchísimo esta historia y lo hago solo y exclusivamente por la gente que me sigue.

Mil gracias a todas por vuestro ánimo diario. Me alegráis la vida, en verdad.

El capítulo respondió pocas preguntas del capítulo anterior pero os planteo nuevas y viejas

¿Cómo continuará la historia de Ángela Warren y Remus Lupin?

¿Encontrarán el cuerpo de Enmeline Vance?

¿Qué plan llevará a cabo Draco Malfoy?

¿Logrará Hermione huir de su tortura?

¿Qué querrá hablar Harry con Ron?

¿Se dejará inflenciar el pelirrojo por lo oído por Robby Willow?

¿Qué se trae entre manos Voldemort en contra de La Orden del Fénix y Harry Potter?

¿Dónde marchó Dumbledore?

Bueno, ahora os dejo un regalito muy especial. Esto es una poesía de Miguel Hernández, poeta de la Generación del 27 que murió en la cárcel por sus ideas políticas en los primeros meses de la Guerra Civil Española. Es una poesía muy dura pero hermosa a la vez que si leéis varias veces en voz alta, analizándola y sintiéndola, veréis lo verdadera y dura que es.

¡Con todo mi amor!

Os quiere!

_Lira Garbo_

**"El coste de la Libertad"**

_Para la libertad sangro, lucho, pervivo._

_Para la libertad, mis ojos y mis manos,_

_como un árbol carnal, generoso y cautivo,_

_doy a los cirujanos._

_Para la libertad siento más corazones_

_que arenas en mi pecho; dan espuma mis venas_

_y entro en los hospitales, y entro en los algodones_

_como en las azucenas._

_Para la libertad me desprendo a balazos_

_de los que han revolcado su estatua por el lodo._

_Y me desprendo a golpes de mis pies, de mis brazos,_

_de mi casa, de todo._

_Porque donde unas cuencas vacías amanezcan,_

_ella pondrá dos piedras de futura mirada,_

_y hará que nuevos brazos y nuevas piernas crezcan_

_en la carne talada._

_Retoñarán aladas de savia sin otoño_

_reliquias de mi cuerpo que pierdo a cada herida._

_Porque soy como el cuerpo talado, que retoño,_

_porque aún tengo la vida._

**Miguel Hernández**

_"No es el pasado lo que forma nuestro presente, sino el presente lo que da significado a nuestro pasado"_ -** Alan Watts.**


	11. La razón del presente

**Prisionera de un sangre limpia**

_Contestación a reviews_

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola mi niña! Jajaja, bueno pues es que cada vez se me hace más difícil escribir D/Hr en este fic, en serio. Está volviéndose una "relación complicada" Porque ambos están en una situación rara. Durmiendo juntos, besándose y odiándose. Inexplicable. No, todo tiene su raíz ;) Quién sabe dónde andará Enmeline, quién sabe. Bueno, una pista, Hermione lo sabe...todo :P Jajaja, es un miembro de la Orden y, claro está, como el resto, está al corriente de todo pero, como todos, también tiene el Totem Kartem. Ya leí tu fic "El secreto de los Malfoy" y me pasé por allí, dando opinión, ok? ;) Weno preciosa, espero que te siga gustando y me sigas apoyando!Mil besotes!

**Dark Raxiel:** Wola loki!Jajaja, me alegro de que gracias a mí te hayas puesto contenta ;) Yo también me llevo grandes alegrías gracias a vosotras :D Weno, jaja, ok, con lujo de detalle la acabaré, sabréis hasta el pie que calza Ángela Warren :P Weno, pues sí, el capítulo doce como le prometí a Hitomi Felton, será exclusivo de Draco y Herm, yo aviso Con antelación. Weno preciosa, muchos besotes!Sé feliz!

**Minah19:** Wola linda! Jajaja, te devoraste el capi, veo :P Ahm, no sé, quizá sea Enmeline (resucitada XD) o sea cualquier otra. El diálogo entre Herm y Draco, hay mucha tensión y uff, es que a veces escribo una frase de cualquiera de los dos y me quedo pensando que diría el otro para parecer superior, jaja, así me paso el capi en sus escenas. Weno, gracias, me alegra un montón que te guste el fic y que lo valores así ;) Weno preciosa, no estudies tanto! ;) "Estudia para la vida" :D Mil besotes!

**Herm25:** Wola wapetona!Gracias!Weno pues a ver, calculemos, Ángela tendría al principio cuando se unió a los mortífagos unos dieciséis años más cuatro años que pasó al servicio del Señor Oscuro y más diecisiete que han pasado desde el ataque a los Potter, calcula: 16 más 4 más 17 igual a ...37 añazos! ;) Duda aclarada. Weno preciosa, muchos besotes, no dejes de leer!

**Lamia-Somniorum:** Wola wapa!Uff, tiene tarea, muchos capítulos seguidos, jaja.Muchas gracias, te agradezco tu comentaro. Pues sí, la tortura es...grande pero, comparada con otras muchas...es bastante suave. Hermione es fuerte. ¿Lo será para sobrevivir? Weno, jaja, Draco la verdad que yo lo mezclo con muchas personalidades, jaja, Lex Luthor, Marqués de Sade y Hanibal Lecter, uff, jaja, nunca le había puesto nombres pero...suena..potente :P Qué bien que hayas notado lo de Ron! La verdad que a mí siempre me ha gustado mucho, es un personaje bastante especial y casi siempre lo ponen o de tonto o de envidioso y yo creo que no es ninguna de las dos. Por eso lo pongo casi principal, después de Draco y Hermione. Quería que participara mucho en la historia y Harry, tranquila, más adelante te cansarás de tanto Harry :P Pero Ok, haré tu sugerencia y pondré más pensamientos de Harry. Lo de la ortografía, la verdad me disculpo, solo lo escribo y no lo reviso casi nunca porque me marea un poco, jeje, pero lo intentaré ;) Me encantaría ayudarte con tus fics! Así que cuenta conmigo y pásame lo que quieras ;) Muchos besotes!

**Morgan Black:** Hola, weno pos me da un poco de pena que no leas bien el fic porque te pierdes la historia entera. A ver, en el fic los protagonistas son Draco y Hermione, eso está muy claro pero también Ron es protagonista. Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que Draco y Hermione iban o fueran a ser pareja, he dicho que puede pasar pero no lo he asegurado. Es un fic de lo que podría pasar y yo me pregunto....¿si Draco está torturando a Hermione, está enamorado de ella? ¿Hermione es masoquista y ama a Draco aunque la tortura? Weno, no sé...ponte tú en su piel y decide. Weno, yo tengo un DracoHerm en que sí son pareja, que es "El pianista", quería probar algo nuevo y por eso hice este fic, es decir, no es un fic como los otros. ;) Weno, espero que mi explicación te haya servido. Muchos besos!

**HermyBlack:¡**Hola preciosa! Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que el fic te guste! ;) Weno no exageras, si te gustan los personajes es normal que no quieras que los mate!jajaja ;) Pero ya se irá viendo ;) Ahora mismo, ya los ves, vivitos y coleando :P Muchos besotes!

**Uialwen:** Wola guapa!Weno no pasa nada, si has estado liada tienes excusa, jeje. Pero me alegro de que no me olvides! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo ;) Es difícil pero por vosotras, lo que sea. Weno mil besazos!Cuídate!Y no te estreses!

**Petitange21:** Wola guapetona!Muchas gracias!Me alegro mucho de que el fic te enganche. La trama es algo fuera de lo normal ;) Gracias de nuevo!La verdad es que me sale casi solo...parece que ya estuviera escrito Weno pues está muy bien que saques errores al fic, al fin y al cabo, nadie es perfecto y yo menos que ninguno, cometo errores ;) Bueno, el primero más que un error es un complemente de la historia porque todo seria muy fácil si pudieran aparecer en cualquier lugar, así, rápidamente. En el quinto libro no sucede así, tampoco. Además era un mejor complemente para la historia Weno y sobre la otra, sí, fue un fallo garrafal aunque se puede "tapar". Porque en aquel momento, Ron olvidó más el dolor de su pierna para centrarse en lo que ocurría con Sirius así que...simplemente se distrayó en su conversación con Ángela. ;) Y por favor, quéjate de todo lo que te tengas de quejar, eh! Jeje. Weno pues espero que te siga gustando y nos veamos por aquí. Muchos besotes! ;)

**Zuri-yo:** Wola guapa!Weno, jeje, creo que cortaron tu review :P Gracias porque es la primera vez que te veo por aquí y me alegro de que me comentes cosas sobre mi historia ;) Es muy importante para mí. Weno pues Malfoy...tiene una personalidad muy compleja, no será fácil que lo entiendas en la mayoría de las ocasiones. ;) Muchos besotes!

**Akasha1990:** Wola linda!Jajaja, weno pues este fic es algo distinto a los demás porque demuestro una realidad que puede ser cierta. Creo que se ha visto claramente la relación de Draco y Herm como es. Él la tortura y ella es su víctima. Son protagonistas íntegros del fic pero, ¿crees que puede existir amor entre ellos? Si te torturaran de esa forma, ¿te podrías enamorar de ese hombre? No sé...Weno, y lo que ella siente es bastante confuso, ahora mismo se siente sola y sólo busca una salida para no volverse loca, como aferrarse a los recuerdos. Gracias!Me alegro de que te guste mi manera de escribir y que vayas a seguir desde ahora el fic, me gustaría seguir escuchando tu opinión ;) No puedo responder a tu pregunta porque eso sería en parte desvelar el fic, si tratará de Draco-Hermione o de Ron-Hermione, se irá viendo. Muchos besos y gracias!

**Zeisse:** Wola guapísima!Jejeje, qué sorpresa te llevaste :P Cuatro fics tengo aunque weno, uno como si no existiera XD Lo voy a quitar en cuanto tenga un rato porque nunca lo terminaré El caso, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia. Weno linda espero que te vea más a menudo por aquí, ¿oki? Siempre que tengas tiempo :) Muchos besazos!

**Arien**:Wola wapetona! Qué bien que sigas mis dos historias! :) Gracias por tus palabras, son muy lindas :) Jajaja, pues sí, me cuesta mucho trabajo cambiar a Draco así, tan drásticamente pero es interesante esas dos personalidades tan opuestas. Así te haces una idea del verdadero Draco Malfoy. Pues la verdad no tenía mucha idea de hacer un Draco/Hermione, jeje, solo los puse de protagonistas porque ambos me encantan! Muchas gracias, aunque le review ponga "Me gusta", ya es algo! Jejeje, así que no te preocupes!Mil besazos!

**Rasaaabe:** Wola mi niña!Qué bien que acabaste al fin!Jejeje, ya estaba deseando conocer tu opinión sobre todo el fic. Weno pues al final pondré la historia en tercera persona omnisciente como lo recuerdan Remus y Ángela, Ron se quedará sin saber aunque, lo imaginará Dumbledore ya lo conoces, es así. Misterioso y repentino. Pues Harry y Ginny son novios, se quieren...pero entre todo este revuelo, no es lo más importante. Por eso no tuvieron ocasión de decírselo a nadie aunque muchos lo presienten. Weno pos la chica de la Orden...quién sabe...¿estará viva o muerta? Gracias por tu apoyo, preciosa. Espero que te vaya todo muy bien!Mil besotes!

**Rowan Myfair**: Wola linda! Bueno pues mantengo todavía la sonrisa que me ha salido al leer tu review. Me alegro de que seas sincera conmigo. Yo la verdad soy bastante contraria a ti porque normalmente, por muy malo que sea el fic si veo que nadie da apoyo a esa persona recuerdo un poco mis comienzos y dejo el review. Hombre, si me parece muy malo que ni siquiera lo puedo leer, nop...pero normalmente si dejo. El caso es que lo importante es conocer la opinión que tienen sobre lo que escribes, lo demás, no que te adulen. Por eso yo pido críticas duras porque quiero mejorar en cada capi, no sólo por vosotras, sino por mí misma. Weno, después de este sermón :P (me salió del alma, sorry...), gracias por el review :) Me alegro que "Prisionera" te esté gustando porque la verdad yo tmb taba un poco harta de lo mismo de siempre en respecto a fics y decidí crear algo así, más real y menos romántico, como un poco, la vida misma :( Jajaja, bueno por fin una persona en el mundo me entiende!!!!Aplaudo y salto, en serio. Cuando la gente me pide DracoHermione en este fic, yo me quedo un poco..descuajada porque, vamos a ver, si se odian, si él la está torturando, ¿puede surgir el amor...?Dios, sería algo descabellado y si yo lo pusiera no sé...perdería credibilidad y creo que la gran mayoria de los que leen el fic se sentirían engañados. Yo tmb toy harta de que traten a Ron como un muñeco estúpido que sólo sabe discutir, es malo en los estudios y torpe. No es así y por eso quise colocarlo de protagonista junto a Draco y Hermione y poco a poco se ha ganado el respeto que merece. Jajaja, weno el héroe de esta historia sería en todo caso heroína y sería Hermione, se lo ha ganado a pulso porque aunque Ron está luchando, la que verdaderamente entrega toda su fuerza en su lucha por la superviviencia, es ella. Hermione. Weno, mil gracias, tu review me ha encantado y me encantaría que nos siguiéramos leyendo ;) Aunque eso, solo te corresponde a ti ;) Mil besazos preciosa!Y gracias!

**Kiara McGonagall:** Wola mi niña preciosa!Me alegro de tenerte aquí!Te extrañaba!(Me repito mucho :P) Espero que te vaya todo muy muy bonito Weno gracias por lo del Summary, lo voy a apuntar y a ver si mi cabecita loca se acuerda :) (Es que acabo de llegar de una manifestación contra la pobreza y toy echa polvo ;) ) Weno lo del review, me encantan los tuyos porque están llenos de detalles sobre el capi y eso me encanta, que la gente se fije en los detalles y me los comente, por desgracia yo entiendo que la mayoria de la gente no tiene tanto tiempo ni tantas ganas, jeje, pero la verdad te agradezco ese esfuerzo por tu parte y por favor, si no puedes no pasa nada, ¿vale? Con que me dejes un wola y adiós yo me conformo :) Las frases del final de capi suelen estar muy relacionadas con él mismo (aunque haya veces que no encuentre nada y saque alguna...ejem...que no tenga que ver :P )qué bien que te gusten! Yo he visto por el messenger algunas chicas que tienen su nombre puesto y luego alguna frase de las que pongo y me he motivado, en serio :) Es como en "El pianista" que tmb se ponen versos de las canciones que pongo :'( Es tan bonito!!Por eso me encanta escribir Pues la verdad sí me han dicho varias veces que no les gusta Ángela y me ha dado mucha pena y tmb rabia porque pensaba..¿por qué no les gustará? Ya lo dije, es mi personaje (salido de mis propias manos, digo) por escelencia. (Reeves el segundo, jiji) Como tú dices es un ser real casi porque tiene defectos y virtudes, como todo el mundo y en ella se comprueba que no hay ni malos ni buenos, solos personas que cometen errores. Jejeje, ay mi niña como te quero (K)(K)(K) weno yo es que me dejo llevar por el romanticismo pero mientras a vosotras os guste, yo seguiré :P Ay mi niña que linda, ojalá nuestro deseo se cumpla, seria hermoso poder decir, ese libro que lees lo escribí yo, ¿verdad?

Po zi, yo la entiendo. La oscuridad te hace imaginar cosas irreales, yo me acuerdo que vi "El bosque" y esa noche nada más que veía erizos, jajaja Paranoias. Debió de tener mucho miedo y con la incertidumbre de no saber qué le iban a hacer. Y tmb eso de despertarse semi desnuda en la cama de Draco...uoh. Pues no vas mal encaminada sobre el comportamiento de Draco con Herm :P Ya sabes que "Moulin Rouge" me ha ayudado mucho siempre ;) Ginny me da cierta lástima porque para todos siempre va a ser "la hermana pequeña" la "más chica", la....siempre protegida y siempre empequeñecida. :( Pero ella es fuerte, como Herm y se rebelará a esto. Jejeje, weno pues sí, Remus es bastante parecido (weno...no tanto) a Draco (L) Porque toca el piano, es muy reflexivo y tmb intenta proteger a los que quiere. Le afectan mucho las cosas. Estuvo destrozado con la muerte de James y Lily y...Ángela le sirve de fuente para desahogarse. Jajaja, notaste que me gusta el piano! Creo que es un instrumento muy personal y hermoso. Me encanta su música. Weno pues haré tu deseo y el capi será casi íntegro de la historia de Remus y Ángela Espero que te guste ;) Uoh que bonito lo de pequeños rescoldos del amor que tuvieron un día! (L) Pero sino has leído nada de eso :P jajajaja (ay mi Belén que me lee la mente) Shhh! Ángela sospecha que Enmeline no está muerta sino secuestrada, ¿estará en lo cierto? A Ron se le está pegando un poco de ella porque también lo piensa. Pues sí, no es fácil no hacer caso a lo que te dicen los demás...es como cuando oyes que una amiga tuya te está criticando, ¿no te dejas de influenciar? Porque yo creo que todos nos lo creemos en ese momento, casi sin pensar. Y Ron pues le pasa algo parecido, Hermione está muy lejos de él y quiere sólo saber cómo está...El poema de Miguel Hernández nos lo dio mi tutora, Gloria Es un encanto. Haré un personaje como ella, espero. Se parece un poco, un poquito sólo, a Ángela, aunque Gloria es rubia XD Weno, al caso. Me dejó helada el poema porque creo que es muy duro pero lleno de energía y quería que lo disfrutárais vosotros tmb Weno mi niña, espero que te vaya todo muy bien, que seas muy feliz, que te lo mereces. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? No te pongas enferma ni nada (que la gripe ta' ya por todos lados), mil besazos!Te quiero mucho mi niña!!

**Halle:** Wola wapísima! Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que te gustara "No es historia de amor", fue mi primer fan fic y le tengo muchísimo cariño aunque, como verás, "Prisonera" no tiene nada que ver con él :P jeje Perdóname pero no se cuál es tu fan fic, si dejé un review, es porque me gustó ;) Weno linda, gracias de nuevo y mil besazos!

**11.**_ La razón del presente_

**_oooooooo Quince años antes ooooooooo_**

Los ojos marrones de Ángela se clavaban en el cuerpo malherido de Remus Lupin que no acertaba a decir nada, aún encogido en el suelo. La miraba asombrado con sus ojos dorados rodando de un punto a otro.

- ¿Eres...una bruja? - preguntó con voz ahogada.

Ángela asintió lentamente apretando el puño de la varita entre sus dedos.

- Así es. - confirmó firmemente. - Y creo que me debes una explicación.

Remus miró el suelo polvoriento, lleno de piedrecitas y hierba húmeda. Pestañeó ligeramente un poco conmoccionado.

- Tú también. - dijo con un suspiro.

- Lo sé. Pero fui yo quien te salvó de la tormenta, creo que es justo que me cuentes la verdad.

El volver a atrás y enfrentarse con los recuerdos era demasiado doloroso. Entrar en la maraña de fantasmas y sombras que formaban su olvido, era lanzarse a un abismo profundo sin final. Era sacar a flote el dolor ya vivido y volverlo a vivir.

Miró a la bruja con la mirada anhelante, pidiéndole a gritos callados que no lo obligara a desenterrarlo pero, ella seguía inapelable con su gesto serio.

Remus ladeó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

- De pequeño me mordió. - murmurón despacio. - Me convertí en un licántropo.

Ángela relajó el rostro y comenzó a sentir una honda pena por aquel hombre con el que tan solo un mes de convivencia le había bastado para hacerse querer.

- Mis padres creyeron que mi vida estaba destinada entonces a vivir alejado del mundo normal para evitar que dañara a alguien o pudiese marcar a otros con mi condición. Sin embargo un gran mago me ofreció su apoyo. Ese mago llamado Albus Dumbledore era el director de Hogwarts en aquel entonces, creo que lo sigue siendo.

" Así con su consentimiento me admitieron en la escuela. Allí conocí a James a Sirius y a Peter. Tres grandes amigos, mis mejores amigos. Juntos cometíamos mil travesuras. Cada Luna Llena yo inventaba una excusa y me encerraba en un escondite secreto, debajo de un sauce boxeador que no era otra cosa que un pasadizo a una mansión abandonada. "

- Pasabas inadvertido. - dijo Ángela reflexionando.

- Sí. Los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a inventar leyendas sobre la casa. Que estaba embrujada, que en ella habitaban fantasmas malvados y otras tantas sartas de tonterías. Lo que nadie sospechaba es que en las Lunas Llenas se escondía un hombre lobo. Me escondía.

- Y...¿tus amigos no sospecharon?

Lupin sonrió.

- Qué más hubiera querido. Sin embargo, eran bastante listos. Se acabaron enterando y...se convirtieron en animagos, ilegales.

- Te protegían de ti mismo.

Asintió. Recordaba las largas noches en las que un lobo, un perro, un ciervo y una rata paseaban por el bosque prohibido.

- Nos llamábamos "Los Merodeadores de Hogwarts". - sonrió de nuevo. - Yo era Lunático, James era Cornamenta, Sirius era Canuto y Peter era Colagusano.

"Entonces James se enamoró de Lily Evans. Perdió la cabeza con ella. Aunque al principio ella le odiaba, acabó enamorándose de él y al terminar los siete años en Hogwarts, se casaron.

Pero...entonces hubo una gran pelea con la prima de Sirius, Bellatrix.

Ángela tembló de pies a cabeza al oír el nombre. "Bellatrix".

- Ella era seguidora de Voldemort, era mortífaga.

La bruja tembló y creyó perder el equilibrio, encontró respaldo en la corteza de un árbol. Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar normalmente pero, no podía. Un nudo doloroso se había anidado en su garganta. Todo parecía un puzzle desordenado. Ahora Lupin comenzaba a ordenar las piezas, empezaba a darle forma a la historia.

El licántropo la miró con receelo y preocupado se intentó levantar aunque las heridas sangrantes le dolían rabiosamente. Se puso en pie y avanzó hacia Ángela. Le preguntó si estaba bien.

- Sí, úa, por favor. - mintió ella, muy pálida.

Lupin tragó saliva y miró al cielo.

- Decidimos hacernos aurores. Nos exponíamos a peligros pero, ante todo, queríamos un mundo en paz. Mundo que con Voldemort no existiría.

"Fue casualidad, nos graduamos al mismo tiempo que Lily y James se casaron. Y pocos meses después Lily se quedó embarazada. Pasado un tiempo, nació Harry, Harry James Potter."

Ángela le miró más pálida que nunca, con el gesto desencajado y los ojos rojos. Temblaba.

- Murió. Lo mató. - el labio tiritaba. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. -Lo mató, ¿verdad? Y ahora él...gobierna el mundo mágico y...ha sembrado la oscuridad y me encontrará...no...no...no puede ser.

Lupin la cogió de los hombros.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sabes que...? - cogió aire. - Harry no murió. Lily dio su vida por él y...él...derrotó a Voldemort. Voldemort desapareció aunque Lily y James tuvieron que morir por su culpa.

La bruja comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Desapareció? ¿Voldemort desapareció? - rió demente.

Se vio tendida en el suelo, sangrando, doliéndole todo el cuerpo. Llorando de rabia y dolor y oyendo las dos voces de fondo:

_"- Después de que ese niño muera, seré el hombre más poderoso de la Tierra._

_- Y yo, seré la mujer más dichosa, pues seré tuya._

_- Juntos, Bella, el mundo no conocerá de nuevo...la luz..."_

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos dorados de Remus Lupin, se desmayó oyendo de fondo su nombre.

**ooooooooooo**

La llama de la vela osciló por una pequeña brisa que se había colado por debajo de la ventana.

Ángela se dio media vuelta y abrazó la almohada apretándola contra su pecho. Bostezó lentamente absorviendo el aire caliente que volaba libre por la cálida habitación.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Su mirada marrón vislumbró los objetos de su cuarto. La mesita en la que estaba posada la vela, los libros en la estantería, la mecedora cercana a la ventana tapada por las cortinas.

Entonces se detuvo en la mecedora y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

Con la boca abierta y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, Remus Lupin dormía plácidamente.

Lo miró unos minutos, sintiéndose inmesamente tranquila. Aquella habitación, el silencio y aquel hombre le aportaban la paz que necesitaba. Sólo necesitaba eso para sentirse feliz y segura.

Sólo eso.

**ooooooooooooooo**

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Ella asintió ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? - preguntó la bruja observando su camisa manchada de sangre.

- Aún me duelen.

- Ven, te las desinfectaré.

Caminaron por el salón tenue hasta llegar al pequeño baño con losas blancas con flores azules. Ángela le dijo a Remus que se sentara y éste se sentó en la tapa del retrete.

- No me has contado tu historia. - dijo éste quitándose la camisa.

Ella abrió el mueble de las medicinas y comenzó a buscar agua oxigenada para curarle las heridas al licántropo. Había renunciado a todo tipo de magia para su vida cotidiana. Por lo tanto se comportaba como una muggle más.

- No hay mucho que contar. - suspiró Ángela entrecerrando los ojos.

Cogió dos pequeños tarritos y unos algodones.

- Siempre hay algo que contar. - murmuró Lupin suavemente.

Se acercó al licántropo y le pidió que estirara el brazo. Unos largos pero leves cortes le surcaban el brazo. Ángela fue cuidadosamente pasando el algodón húmedo por las heridas al tiempo que soplaba un poco para que no le escociera.

- Tienes manos de enfermera. - dijo él mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Con paciencia le curó sendos brazos. También tenía cortes más profundos en el lado izquierdo del cuello y en todo el pecho.

- Puede ser. - frunció el ceño. - Debí haberlo sido.

Delicadamente desinfectó toda la zona. Algunos cortes profundos en los abdominales hicieron al licántropo estremecerse. Ella le miró con una sonrisa tierna.

- Ahora lo eres.

Pasó dos dedos por su cuello mientras limpiaba la herida. Lupin ladeó la cabeza, dejando su cuello libre.

- Por lo menos para mí.

Retuvo un quejido. Le había dolido intensamente esa parte.

- Lo siento. - susurró Ángela mientras soplaba de nuevo alrededor de la herida.

- No importa.

Se alejó un poco para coger un algodón nuevo y tiró el viejo a un pequeño cubito blanco de basura a poca distancia de la bañera.

- No podrás decir nada. Soy un buen enfermo. - sonrió Lupin viendo como ésta mojaba el algodón.

Ángela vio un corte en su ceja y aproximó el algodón hacia ella.

- Un excelente enfermo.

Con extrema suavidad limpió la zona. Estaba muy cerca de él, agachada un poco para llegar mejor a la herida.

- Me duele. - dijo Lupin contrayendo un poco la cara.

Ángela se apoyó en su hombro y sopló en la ceja con intención de que se le pasara el escozor.

- ¿Mejor?

Y entonces la bruja quedó a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Él podía ver la profundidad de su mirada oscura, podía sentir la suavidad de su cabello y la dulzura de sus movimientos.

Sus labios rojos, pequeños y bordeados por un granate tentador estaban casi tocando su piel.

Lupin cerró los ojos. Las manos apoyadas en sus propios muslos se elevaron buscando la cintura de su cuidadora.

Ángela no hizo nada para evitar el acercamiento, sintió un latido fuerte en su pecho y, de pronto, un choque eléctrico corriendo por todo su ser.

La boca del licántropo ardía en la suya propia. Había olvidado el dolor de las heridas para perderse en un dolor placentero, un beso candente y pasional.

Durante un instante ninguno pensó, se dejaron llevar por una pasión que parecía dormida y que de golpe había despertado poseyéndolos a ambos.

Se besaron locamente, espectantes de la situación, abrazándose sintiendo el calor sofocante de sus cuerpos.

Entonces, un ruido ronco los asustó. El bote de agua oxigenada había caido del borde del lavabo y ahora chorreaba por las losas blancas.

Ángela tenía el rostro rojo y Lupin aún mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos colocadas en la cintura de la bruja.

- Será mejor que salgas. - dijo ella con voz trémula. - Tengo que...limpiar esto.

El licántropo asintió. Torpemente se levantó chocando de nuevo con Ángela. Al fin salió del baño. La puerta se cerró.

La bruja se apoyó en ella tocándose la frente y alternativamente los labios, dibujando una sonrisa en su boca.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lupin tocaba el piano suavemente. La música sonaba en la casa como un bálsamo esperanzador.

Ángela leía un libro sin comprender lo que decían sus palabras. A pesar de su lectura, estaba más pendiente de la música.

Él volvía a tocar la canción de James y con el tono nostálgico de las notas, ella volvía a pensar en todo su pasado.

Remus Lupin había sido uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter, el padre de Harry Potter, el niño que había vencido a Lord Voldemort.

Ella había sido por cuatro años la amante de Voldemort, su sierva. Había matado y torturado en su nombre y había sabido, antes que nadie, lo que él planeaba.

Sin embargo, todo aquello había pasado. Ahora era Ángela Warren, una nueva mujer que nada tenía que ver con la magia. En aquel pueblo lejano, nadie conocía su nombre ni su historia. Solo ella. Debía olvidarlo todo. Pero, ¿por qué le resultaba tan complicado?

Remus había huido del mundo mágico para huir así del recuerdo de su amigo muerto. Había huido para no enloquecer de dolor y clamar venganza.

Otro de sus mejores amigos había muerto también, Peter. Y su asesino había sido el traidor que había vendido a James, otro de sus mejores amigos, Sirius.

Su mundo de la noche a la mañana se había roto, convirtiéndose en un lugar lleno de sombras y fantasmas. Su historia de asemejaba demasiado a la de la propia Ángela, con el inconveniente de que él no era culpable de lo ocurrido al contrario que ella, culpable de demasiadas cosas.

Había mentido por la sola razón de protegerse. Si le hubiera contado su pasado...si no hubiera mentido, Lupin la odiaría y se hubiera marchado, dejándola nuevamente sola.

Pero, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal por haberle mentido? Era lo mejor, estaba convencida, sin embargo...su mundo pasado estaba lleno de mentiras y se había jurado que en su nuevo mundo no existirían. Le estaba mintiendo y se estaba mintiendo.

Pasó la hoja y suspiró.

¿Por qué no quería que se fuera? ¿Por qué quería retenerlo allí junto a ella? ¿Quizá era Remus Lupin la paz que le faltaba a su vida?

En sus pensamientos, la puerta sonó. Algo extrañada se levantó. No recibía visitas a menudo. Lupin siguió tocando.

Ajustándose el chal que llevaba sobre los hombros, Ángela abrió confusa.

En la puerta una mujer canosa le sonreía amablemente.

- Buenos días. - le dijo con cortesía.

- Buenos días. - respondió ella. - ¿Qué desea?

En el marco de la puerta todavía se oía la música del piano. La mujer asintió.

- Soy Annete Wood. Mi esposo es Eduard Wood, el alcalde del pueblo.

- Mucho gusto, señora Wood.

- ¿Usted debe de ser la Señora Warren, no es así?

Ángela no respondió. No había pensando en ello, ¿cómo sería visto en el pueblo que conviviera con Remus? Asintió ligeramente.

Annete sonrió.

- Tanto gusto para mí. Les traigo una invitación a al señor Warren y a usted. Mi hija Charlotte se casa este sábado y todo el pueblo está invitado, se hará un bello baile después de la ceremonia religiosa y me alegraría mucho que vinieran.

Ángela estaba pensando alguna excusa para no ir al festejo cuando frunció el ceño. La música del piano dejó de oírse.

Oyó los pasos de Lupin acercándose y a la mujer de ojos saltones mirando vilmente.

- Buenos días. - sonrió Remus.

- Oh, buenos días, señor Warren. - dijo Annete mirando de reojo a Ángela. - le comentaba a su esposa que están invitados a la celebración de la boda de mi hija Charlotte.

Remus paseó sus ojos dorados por la mujer sonriente. Estiró una mano hacia la cintura de Ángela que, sorprendida no dijo nada y se limitó a esperar que él hablara.

- Es muy amable señora...

- Wood, soy la mujer del alcalde.

- Señora Wood. - sonrió. - Mi esposa y yo asistiremos encantados a la boda de su hija. Cuente con nosotros.

Annete juntó las manos, sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¡Excelente! Los esperaremos, entonces.

- No lo dude. - respondió Remus.

- Pues, no les molesto más, señores Warren.

- Es un placer atenderla, señora Wood. Para lo que necesite, llame a nuestra puerta. Siempre será bien recibida.

- Gracias, muchas gracias. Señor Warren, - Remus sonrió. - señora Warren.

Ángela forzó una sonrisa.

Annete volteó despidiéndose con la mano. Se alejó viendo la imagen de la pareja junta devolviéndole el saludo.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - habló Ángela pidiendo que Annete se perdiera de una vez.

- Creí que sería lo mejor. - sonrió Remus.

- ¿Lo mejor?

Al fin Annete no se divisaba. Remus soltó la cintura de Ángela, ésta se volvió hacia él con la mirada confusa.

- ¡Ahora todo el pueblo nos creerá casados!

- ¿Y? - dijo Lupin arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Y! Pues que...que...

Suspiró hondamente y bajó los brazos.

Entró en la casa, Remus cerró la puerta.

- Además, ¡yo no quiero ir!

- Nos vendrá bien.

- ¡Sólo son pueblerinos, Lupin! Son aburridos, cotillas y criticones. Su mayor diversión es meterse en la vida de los demás.

- Será divertido.

El licántropo rió y se echó en el sofá. Ángela seguía gesticulizando con cara de enojo.

- ¿Divertido? ¡Divertidísimo! - dijo con sorna.

Luego calló un momento, como si estuviera pensando algo importante.

- Además...¿qué voy a ponerme?

Lupin rió sonoramente.

- Te verás bien con cualquier cosa.

Ángela bufó.

- Esta me la pagas, Remus Warren.

- Esperaré.

Enfadada subió la escalera de caracol y se metió en su habitación, cerrando enérgicamente la puerta con un portazo.

**oooooo**

Ninguno de los dos mencionó el incidente del baño. Lo dejaron pasar.

A Ángela se le pasó el enfado pronto. Lupin se hizo perdonar con cara de cordero degollado y canciones melancólicas, con charlas de libros y poesías.

Esa noche Ángela, sumida en la oscuridad, pared con pared con la habitación de Remus estuvo pensando en la conversación con Annete Wood.

¿Por qué no le había molestado que los confundieran como esposos? Al fin y al cabo vivían juntos, en aquel pueblo retraído era normal pensar aquello, tampoco estaba bien que un hombre y una mujer vivieran juntos sin casarse.

Quizá al no estar en contacto directo con los habitantes del pueblo, era fácil confundirlo.

Cerró los ojos pensando en lo bien que sonaba Ángela Lupin, Señora de Remus Lupin. Sonrió y se quedó dormida.

Así pasaron los días. Volvían a vivir la armonía de antes, con la misma incluso más complicidad que antes. Sin embargo, Ángela se pasó varios días encerrada en el cuarto con el traqueteo de muebles y armarios.

Lupin sonreía pensando qué cosas estaría haciendo. Él seguía tocando. Se había comprado un traje en el pueblo, especial para la boda, a espaldas de Ángela. Quería impresionarla. ¿Por qué motivo? No sabía explicarlo.

Aún recordaba el beso apasionado que se habían dado en el baño. Se estremecía al recordarlo. Pero...¿por qué era tan cobarde y no se atrevía a dar un paso más?

La noche del viernes bajó a beber agua y al subir las escaleras se fijó en el cuarto de Ángela. La puerta estaba entreabierta. Se quedó en silencio escuchando le mutismo de la noche oscura. No llovía ni se oía el viento, tan solo una queda respiración proviniente del cuarto de la mujer.

Se acercó sigiloso y se quedó tras la puerta. No distinguía nada en la oscuridad, sin embargo, oía su inexistente respiración serena.

¿Qué tal si entraba y...? ¿Y qué? Ella lo echaría a patadas y gritos. ¿Por qué quería entrar y perderse entre las sábanas, abrazado a ella? ¿Por qué sentía que el corazón le estallaba cuando ella lloraba intentando que él no lo notara, en la canción de James?

Tragó saliva y caminó vuelto de espaldas, observando la puerta. Al fin se adentró en su propia habitación, se acostó en su cama y suspiró.

**ooooooooooooooo**

El día amaneció con un sol radiante brillando en el cielo. Sin embargo una brisa helada les recordaba que el pueblo estaba situado cerca de las montañas frías.

La boda no sería hasta el mediodía. Así pues gran parte de la mañana se perdió entre el desayuno y los últimos preparativos. Comieron en silencio, sin hablar de nada, tan solo un comentario sobre el buen tiempo extraño allí.

Cada uno subió a su cuarto a vestirse para la boda.

Lupin lo hizo rápidamente y bajó al salón, a esperar a Ángela.

Para pasar el tiempo leyó un libro pero, al cabo de un rato se aburrió y la espera se le hizo agoniosa. Solo quería que Ángela bajara de una vez por la escalera.

Siguió concentrándose en el libro, de vez en cuando, mirando hacia arriba, esperando verla.

Al fin, después de quince largos minutos, oyó la puerta de Ángela abrirse. Intentó parecer indiferente y continuó leyendo pero, al oír sus pasos finos con tacón, no pudo aguantar más y fijó sus ojos dorados en el principio de la escalera.

Y la vio quedando boquiabierto.

Unos finísimos tacones negros cubrían sus pies y subiendo poco a poco los ojos observó una falda cayendo seductoramente antes de llegar a sus rodillas, con un pico sedoso que se deslizaba por sus piernas.

El vestido color lila claro bordeaba sus caderas y cintura y se abría en un bello cuello de pico que dos tirantes sujetaban.

En el cuello brillaba un collar blanco con una estrella de cinco puntas y en sus oídos se mecían dos pendientes largos. Su cabello suelo y sus ojos oscuros, con los labios rojos brillando, le hacian un rostro sereno y bello.

Y ella sonreía dulcemente, con una caída de ojos que brillaban por sí solos.

Lupin no se había dado cuenta pero el libro yacía abierto en su regazo y él tenía la boca abierta.

Con su traje negro, él parecía elegante y distinguido, ella con su vestido sedoso en lila, parecía una princesa.

Se mordió un labio, ocultando sus manos por detrás del vestido.

- ¿Y bien?

Remus cerró la boca y el libro. Lo dejó en la mesa y se levantó. Se acercó a la barandilla y le tendió el brazo.

Pero antes de llegar, Ángela desenroscó una de sus manos y mostró una flor roja.

- Esto es para ti. - sonrió.

Se dirigió al ojal de la chaqueta y lo colocó dulcemente. Sonrió.

- Perfecto.

- Estás muy...hermosa, Ángela.

- Tú estás... - lo revisó. - viejo.

Ambos rieron.

- ¿Señora Warren?

- Señor Warren.

Cogidos del brazo salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al pueblo en silencio con la misteriosa complicidad uniéndolos.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

- ¿Charlotte Anne Wood aceptas a Frederick Ralf Dalhas como tu marido para honrarlo, respetarlo y amarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Acepto.

Ángela tenía los ojos fijos en la joven novia, con el rostro parecido al de su madre y con el cabello rubio largo hasta media espalda. Su casi esposo, un joven delgado con grandes ojos verdes la miraba sonriente.

Serían más jovenes que ella y Lupin y sin embargo parecían tan enamorados que si hubieran contado la edad por la mirada, hubieran sido viejos ancianos.

Remus sonreía al verla tan concentrada. Estaba radiante, parecía lo que era, una mujer bellísima con una calma y un temple envidiable.

- Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.

Charlotte se secó una lágrima al mismo tiempo que Annete, su madre, ahogaba un sollozo y se tapaba la cara con un pañuelo. Ella y su ya esposo, Frederick se dieron un tímido y tierno beso que todos aplaudieron levantándose.

Ángela y Remus no fueron menos. Los invitados fueron saliendo de la pequeña capilla para la ceremonia de la tira del arroz, una costumbre arraigada de tirarles arroz a los recién casados para que tuvieran suerte y felicidad.

Ángela dio un paso pero la multitud se agolpaba y se tambaleó, sin embargo, evitando alguna caída, Remus la asió fuertemente de la mano. Ella sonrió dejándose coger por su falso marido.

Terminaron saliendo de la capilla. Una anciana les entregó una bolsita con pétalos de flores y granitos de arroz.

Sus manos se rozaron al abrir la bolsita. Se miraron al tiempo que los novios salían y la gente los recibía con la lluvia de arroz y flores.

Ángela sonrió al ver la bella escena. Todos gritaban "Que se besen". Los recién casados los complacieron con un nuevo beso un poco más largo y menos nervioso que el primero.

Se separaron un poco. Los novios eran saludados por todos. Entonces una presencia conocida se les acercó sonriente.

- ¡Señores Warren, que gusto verlos!

- Señora Wood, preciosa ceremonia. - habló Remus tomando de la mano a Ángela.

- Gracias. La verdad no he podido evitar las lágrimas. Es mi única hija, ¿saben? - esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. - Ya se me casó el mayor, Darrel. Ahora Charlotte. El único que me queda es el pequeño Paul.

- Anny, te estaba buscando. La niña dice que quiere hacerse una foto con nosotros.

Un hombre robusto de pelo entrecano rubio con un poblado bigote rubicundo apareció tras la baja mujer.

- Ed, te presento a los señores Warren. Señores Warren, este es mi esposo.

- Un gusto conocerles. - asintió éste.

- Igualmente. - dijeron ambos al unísono.

- Temo tener que retirarme. Sin duda nos veremos dentro de un rato en la celebración, ¿estoy en lo cierto? - dijo Annete.

- Completamente. - confirmó Remus.

- Será un gusto. - sonrió Annete.

Los señores Wood se despidieron al tiempo que Ángela y Remus se miraban.

- Es simpática esta familia. - sonrió Remus paseando su mirada por los presentes.

Ángela no pudo evitar una mueca de nostalgía comparando la familia Wood con su propia familia.

- Vamos, Remus. Tenemos que ir hacia el centro del pueblo si queremos coger un buen asiento.

Comenzó a avanzar con la cabeza gacha. Remus la siguió buscando su mano y cogiéndola.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Quiero hacer un brindis por Fred y Charlotte.

El hermano del novio, se podría decir que su casi gemelo, hablaba orgulloso del trabajo de carpintería de Fred y la dulzura caracterísitca de Charlotte.

Ángela tomó un sorbo de su copa.

Estaban sentados con dos simpáticas parejas, una de su misma edad y otra más mayor. Los señores Loewe, una pareja mayor que se dedicaban a sus tierras de cultivo eran amenos y corteses, los señores Portman eran maestros y tenían pensando dar clases en la biblioteca del pueblo de la que eran administradores.

Remus hablaba con Craig fluídamente. Era un joven simpático y bohemio que decía tener claro tres cosas en la vida, que amaba a su esposa, adoraba a los niños y creía en que todos los hombres tenían derecho a ser libres.

Le comentó su proyecto y a Remus le interesó bastante. Siempre le había gustado enseñar, fácilmente le hubiera gustado ser profesor de cualquier cosa.

- ¡Salud!

Respondiendo con la misma palabra los componentes de la mesa chocaron sus copas produciendo un ruido tintineante.

Después del brindis Annete Wood subió a una pequeña plataforma instalada especialmente para la fiesta y anunció que los música procederían a empezar a tocar el vals.

Así con aplausos los novios se colocaron en el centro y los músicos subieron al estrado colocando sus instrumentos.

En las mesitas colocadas alrededor del círculo de baile se sentaban las parejas o familiares, amigos y conocidos del pueblo.

Charlotte y Fred se colocaron en posición para el baile y pronto comenzó a sonar una suave música de guitarra, piano y flautines.

Era realmente mágico ver a los novios bailando con la preciosa música sonando.

Ambos se sonreían.

Ángela los contempló con cierta envidia de tanta felicidad. Pronto a su mesa se aproximó Annete que les indicó que se unieran junto a otras parejas al baile inicial.

Remus se levantó tendiéndole una mano. Ángela dudó pero, terminó aceptando.

Juntos se perdieron entre las parejas a su alrededor y siguieron el metódico y tranquilo vals.

Era su primer baile juntos y fue corto con algo de torpeza pero igualmente bello.

Casi sin darse cuenta el vals acabó y acabaron aplaudiendo como el resto, con los rostros levemente rojos conscientes de que algo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

**oooooooo**

- Jajaja, al fin y al cabo Charlotte era muy niña para saber que eran los documentos de registro de todo el pueblo.

El coro de mujeres rió sobre la anécdota contada por Annete Wood. La gente bailaba en el círculo central. Ángela había sido invitada a unirse a la charla mientras que Remus fumaba un puro con los caballeros.

La bruja rió al ver las maniobras de Remus para deshacerse del cigarro. El tabaco siempre la había molestado.

- Señora Warren, ¿fue así de bella su boda?

Ángela se volvió levemente sobresaltada. Las diez mujeres la miraban con ansia. Se aclaró la garganta.

- Oh, señora Wood. No sabe usted qué linda fue.

- Cuéntenos. - pidió la señora Loewe.

- Sí, cuéntenos señora Warren. - pidió tiernamente la señora Portman, Katherine.

Ángela pensó rápidamente.

- Nos casamos en un...castillo.

Un gran murmullo de exclamación la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra el castillo?

- Oh, lejos, por Londres.

- ¡Qué bello!

- Sí.

- ¿Cómo era aquello?

- Tenía unos grandes jardínes con árboles altos de cimas pobladas con hojas coníferas.

- ¡Qué romántico!

- Sí. Había una fuente y un pequeño lago con sirenas...- tosió. - La estatua de unas sirenas, claro.

- ¡Ah!

- ¿Asistieron muchos invitados?

- Todos los amigos de Remus y los míos, claro. Mi familia y la suya.

- ¿Cuánto duró?

- Dos días.

- ¡Oh!

- Cariño, siento interrumpirlas señoras pero necesito hablar con mi esposa un momento.

- Claro señor Warren, - pestañeó seductoramente la señora McGuirre. - es toda suya.

- Gracias.

Se alejaron un poco del corrillo que seguía mirándolos.

- ¿Cómo lo pasas? - le preguntó receloso.

- Bien, estaba describiendo, nuestra boda.

Remus miró instintivamente al corrillo donde las nueve señoras le saludaron. Sonrió levemente, Ángela reía.

- ¿Y tú?

- Mal. Hablan de tabaco. Lo odio. Además de animales y el tiempo. Es aburridísimo.

- Paciencia, querido. Fuiste tú quien quiso venir.

Lupin arqueó una ceja.

Annete se acercaba con un muchacho.

- Siento interrumpir, señores Warren. Les presento a mi hijo, Paul.

- Es un placer.

El joven rubio un poco más alto que Ángela, delgado con rasgos de los Wood se inclinó hacia ellos.

- Es mi único hijo soltero. - rió Annete.

- Es todo un mozo, señora Wood. - sonrió Remus.

- Gracias, señor Warren.

- ¿Me permitiría...- habló Paul con voz aguda. - bailar con su esposa, señor Warren?

Remus miró a Ángela que sonreía dulcemente.

- Por supuesto, Paul.

- Muchas...gracias. - dijo tímidamente. - Señora...Warren.

Le ofreció el brazo, Ángela lo tomó, asintiendo.

Remus los vio alejarse.

- ¿Le parece bonita la fiesta, señor Warren? - le preguntó Annete con júbilo.

- Es preciosa, señora Wood. ¿La organizó usted?

Annete dibujó en su rostro una sonrisilla pícara.

- Tiene muy buen gusto, sin duda.

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Pero supongo que su boda fue...mucho más espectacular, claro.

Remus dudó. Vio como el menor de los Wood le pedía permiso a Ángela para tomarla de la cintura y como la bruja sonreía afirmativamente.

- El castillo era hermoso. - dijo vacilante.

- ¡Nos lo describió su esposa! Seguro que...

Remus no oía a Annete hablando sobre la decoración del castillo imaginario. Solo veía a Ángela, preciosa con el vestido lila cayendo seductoramente por todo su cuerpo, con su sonrisa dulce y sus ondas oscuras cayendo sobre su espalda. Era preciosa. Mucho más que cualquiera de las otras mujeres o niñas del pueblo, incluso más que la propia novia.

Vio como unos jóvenes admiraban a Paul por bailar con ela y como Ángela, elegantemente hacia oídos sordos a todos los comentarios y sonreía a un nervioso Paul Wood.

Sintió como el corazón le volaba cuando sus ojos se cruzaron accidentalmente.

- ¿Verdad que sí, señor Warren?

- Seguro que sí, señora Wood.

El baile terminó y Paul se inclinó nuevamente agradeciéndole la pieza a Ángela quien volvió a sonreír.

- Perdóneme, señora Wood. Mi esposa me llama.

- Claro, vaya.

Se alejó hasta llegar a la pista.

Ángela lo cogió por los hombros.

- Todos te miran. - le susurró al oído mientras bailan.

- No seas exagerado.- rió ésta.

- Es cierto. Los chiquillos amigos del joven Wood ahoran lo tienen como un héroe.

- Es muy simpático, tímido, como tú. Se parece mucho a ti.

- ¿Por eso te gusta?

Ángela abrió la boca y no dijo nada.

- Vamos, reconócelo, te morías por bailar conmigo.

- En tus sueños, Warren.

- En los míos sólo estás tú.

Ángela enterró la cabeza en su cuello.

Por su mente pasaban muchas cosas pero sobre todo uno, no quería mentirle a Remus, no, le diría su verdad.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Aquí las casadas, por favor.

Annete daba palmas llamando a las señoras. Ángela fue arrastrada junto a la sonrisa de Remus Lupin.

- Mi hija Charlotte tirará ahora el ramo y la que lo coja será la próxima en tener un hijo.

Todas rieron en un murmullo de emoción.

- Charlotte, ¿preparada? - preguntó.

Su hija ya estaba encima del escenario.

Ángela estaba en la cuarta fila. A su lado Katherine daba saltos de alegría. Le había confesado que anhelaba un hijo.

Charlotte contó hasta tres.

Su ramo de rosas blancas salió despedido por el aire y voló hasta caer en picado. Muchas saltaron.

Ángela comprobó, sorprendida que algo había caído por suerte en sus manos. Lo miró. El ramo de rosas blancas yacía radiante entre sus manos.

Todas la aplaudieron con algo de envidia.

Annete se acercó a ella, felicitándola.

Ángela le dedicó una mirada burlona a Remus que en aquellos momentos era felicitado por todos.

Suspirando, Ángela miró al cielo, la noche había caído.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Llegaron a la casa tras despedirse de todos y ver partir el carro donde Charlotte y Fred pasearían hasta una casa cerca del arroyo.

La puerta se abrió, Remus dejó a Ángela pasar primero.

Ésta dejó el ramo de rosas blancas encima de la mesita donde estaba el libro de Remus.

- Una fiesta preciosa, ¿verdad? - sonrió ella quitándose el abrigo.

- Perfecta. - afirmó Remus. - Además, nunca me habían llamado tantas veces por un nombre que no es el mío.

Ángela sonrió. Mientras hablaban iban subiendo la escalera de caracol.

Rieron por el accidente del ramo.

- Debí dejarselo a la pobre Katherine pero es que ni lo vi. Vino directo.

- Eso es una fuerte predicción, señora Warren. -rió Lupin.

- Sí, va a traerme un hijo la cigüeña.

Ambos sonrieron. Estaban en el pasillo estrecho que separaba un cuarto de otro. Se miraron en silencio.

- Bueno... - intentó decir Ángela.

- Buenas noches. - dijo Remus. - Gracias por darme esta noche tan magnífica, Ángela.

Ángela sonrió.

- Gracias a ti también, Remus.

Lentamente abrieron la puerta de sus dormitorios y entraron en ellos. Al cerrar las puertas, ambos se quedaron apoyados en ella.

**oooooooo**

Miraba alternativamente a la puerta, al suelo y al techo, como si la casa se derrumbara encima suyo.

Estaba sentado en el filo de la cama, sin saber qué hacer.

Se tocaba continuamente las manos, chocando las palmas, jugueteando con los dedos, soplando, chasqueando, palmoteando.

Se sentía nervioso, un sudor frío recorría su frente.

Tan solo unos pocos metros lo separaban de su deseo. Tan solo unos metros.

**oooo**

Ángela se había quedado mirando la puerta, explorando sus cuatro quicios, su mango, su rendija.

Se había rendido nada más empezar. Qué locura cometería...No. No podía. ¿O sí? Lo deseaba, quería hacerlo. Correr hasta él y decirle todo lo que sentía. Contarle la verdad, sin ninguna mentira que pudiese separlos.

Quería hacerlo pero, su razón le decía que no y sus músculos parecían contraídos, obedeciendo a su propio cerebro.

Se sentó en la butaca. Aquella butaca donde Remus había estado sentado una semana atrás mientras ella dormía plácidamente.

Miró por la ventana. Los árboles altos parecían ramificaciones que llevaban al cielo azul oscuro con levísimas estrellas brillando en él. Sin embargo, una hermosa luna presidía el cenit con majestuosidad.

Hizo un mohín con los labios suspirando lentamente.

Rodó su mirada marrón por las losas granates de su cuarto. Se levantó y echó las cortinas que taparon la luminosidad que desprendía el exterior.

Encendió una vela alumbradora y se volvió a sentar.

Abrió un cajón cercano y lo miró esperando encontrar algo para su distracción.

En la penumbra encontró un peine plateado. Lo cogió a tientas y lo admiró. Sus púas ordenadas en hileras brillantes parecían escalones que ella no se atrevía a saltar por miedo a caer estrepitosamente.

Alzó el peine y lo pasó delicadamente por sus ondas negras azabache. Su pelo fue absorviendo la fuerza con que el peine lo acariciaba. Ángela entrecerró los ojos.

**oooooo**

Lupin se puso en pie. Se aproximó a la barrera, esa puerta que los separaba y se apoyó en ella. Parecía tan inmenso el camino.

¿Y si salía mal? ¿Y si lo estropeaba todo?

Pero, ¿cómo aniquilaba ese deseo que lo carcomía? La única manera era yendo allí y haciéndolo realidad.

Sin embargo, dudaba.

Apretó sus finos labios y puso la frente en la madera de la puerta al igual que las palmas de sus manos.

Le latía el corazón con frenesí. Sus ojos dorados se enfrentaron con el pomo de la puerta. Lo cogió temblando y lo presionó levemente. Un chirrido le indicó que estaba abriendo su barrera. Cuando ya la tenía abierta la mantuvo aún pegada al marco.

Cogió aire y la separó con lentitud y parsimonia.

El pasillo se abría, el estrecho corredor daba paso a una nueva barrera. Una luz tenue salía del interior de la habitación cerrada. Lupin observó como en su cuarto la vela se consumía y la llama era mínima.

Tragó saliva.

**oooooooo**

Ángela pasaba el cepillo una y otra vez por su pelo que se estaba convirtiendo en un cúmulo de ondas lisas y suaves.

Cerraba los ojos y murmuraba el tarareo de una cancioncilla que los músicos habían tocado. Una cancioncita rápida y con una melodía dulce.

Abría y cerraba los labios, suspirando y cogiendo aire. Su pecho subía con el aire y bajaba despacio. El vello de sus brazos estaba erizado por el contacto fino del peine con su cabeza. Parecía un masaje cariñoso.

La vela oscilaba peligrosamente.

**oooooooo**

Y Remus esperaba detrás de la puerta. El pomo tentador brillante como su propia mirada. Los nervios a flor de piel y la libertad al otro lado.

Se enjugó los labios. Temblaba.

Oía a Ángela detrás de la puerta. Armoniosa, bella.

La vela no se había apagado. Le estaba esperando. Dobló el pomo.

**oooooooo**

Dejó de peinarse y su miradas se cruzaron como una línea recta de sentimientos y pasiones.

El cepillo se quedó en la mesa. La vela osciló de nuevo y él vaciló. Ella le miraba con sus grandes y sabios ojos, sin pronunciar palabra ni sonido.

La melodía se había acabado como una profecía.

Ángela se quedó sentada esperándole.

Remus dudaba. También esperaba alguna señal.

Y llegó la señal con su sonrisa. Y ahí estuvo seguro de hacer lo correcto.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. La mujer se levantó de la butaca.

El pelo lacio sobre su espalda parecía una suave caída de agua por la cascada de su cuerpo.

Avanzó dos pasos. Ella no se movió.

La deseaba, le deseaba, se deseaban. Era un encuentro sabido, un encuentro anhelado. Algo que tarde o temprano debía pasar.

Como si ya conocieran el fin de sus intenciones, a pasos cortos se fueron acercando el uno al otro, con la vela pícara con su llama fugaz.

Respiraban y el aire cálido proviniente de sus pulmones tropezaba con el rostro del otro, en complicidad. Cómplices de los secretos.

Lentamente se unieron en un beso electrizante, como el de la primera vez, con más lentitud, más pasión y más anhelo que el primero.

Corto, dio paso a uno nuevo. Se saborearon con suma paz en un ambiente apasionado y lleno de guiños.

Se besaron envueltos en unas caricias lentas sobre la tela y sobre la piel desierta.

Y el inicio dio paso a la parte siguiente.

La vela acabó apagándose, sumiéndolos en la oscuridad de lo conocido.

Las sábanas cubrieron la desnudez que iba destapándose poco a poco en caricias llenas de añoranzas y anhelos. Besos dulces, besos apasionados, besos curiosos. Suspiros de tiempo, suspiros de recuerdos, suspiros de lujuria. Miradas cómplices, miradas con los ojos cerrados.

En una combinación perfecta fueron recorriéndose mutuamente, sonriendo en el aire candente que los unía.

Llegando a la cumbre, culminando sus deseos sin prisas y sin esperas.

Terminando enredados el uno en el otro con la puerta cerrada, encerrados el uno en el otro en un mar de tempestuosas pasiones y apasionados sentimientos.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Los días fueron pasando. Ni Ángela ni Remus se percataron de que los días se convertían en meses. Las evoluciones de Lupin en hombre lobo eran cada vez menos violentas. Quizá los días eran tan fuertes que luego no le quedaban fuerzas para causarse dolor.

Ángela siguió curándole las heridas con tranquilidad y paciencia. Como él mismo había dicho, tenía manos de enfermera.

Sus encuentros diarios seguían llenos de pasión y complicidad. Aparte de eso nada cambió demasiado. Siguieron las tardes llenas de música de piano, las charlas de libros, del tiempo, de música. Algunas tardes los señores Wood los invitaban a meriendas en su casa del pueblo. Se convertían en los Señores Warren entonces. Los Señores Portman comenzaron su proyecto con la autorización de Eduard Wood, el alcalde.

Remus y Ángela les ayudaban a pintar, a trasladar mesas, sillas, pizarras y demás enseres y fueron invitados especiales en la inauguración.

Charlotte Wood, ahora la Señora Dalhas, dio a luz a una preciosa niña a la que llamaron Annete, como la feliz abuela.

El bautizo de la pequeña fue un nuevo festejo que se celebró tan lindamente como la propia boda.

De vez en cuando Annete Wood le preguntaba a Ángela sobre su estado. La mujer creía fervientemente que tarde o temprano la falsa Señora Warren se quedaría embarzada como había pronosticado el ramo sin embargo Lupin y ella se cuidaban de que la profecía no se cumpliera.

Todo transcurría tan felizmente que aquellos tiempos fueron los mejores para Ángela y Lupin que siempre recordarían esos años como los mejores de su vida.

Convivían como un matrimonio y se querían como tal. Nadie podía esperarse que su felicidad se vería truncada.

**OOoooOOoooOO**

Annete acunaba a la pequeña Anny mientras Charlotte compraba naranjas en el mercado.

La bella joven se había convertido en una doble de su madre, aunque conservaba sus rubios cabellos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Frunció el ceño.

- Mamá...¿crees que las naranjas de Fraiut son mejores que las de Orengay?

- Las de Orengay tienen un saber mucho más puro. Se las recomiendo.

- Oh, gracias. Deme un kilo.

Mientras el frutero introducía las naranjas en una bolsa de tela, Charlotte se giró para ver a un hombre de larga barba blanca sonriéndole.

- Disculpe...¿nos conocemos? - preguntó recelosa.

- No tengo el placer. Soy Albus Dumbledore, Señora...

- Dalhas. Llámeme Charlotte. - dijo con una sonrisa.

El hombre llevaba unas gafas redondas que tapaban unos pequeños ojillos azules.

- Charlotte, ¿me permite hacerle una pregunta? - preguntó el hombre suavemente.

- Por supuesto. - asintió ésta.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Conoce a algún hombre que se llame Remus?

La rubia dibujó una sonrisa afirmativa en su cara sonrosada.

- Así es, señor Dumblore. El Señor Remus Warren.

A el viejo le brillaron sus ojillos azules. Atusó los labios:

- Y por casualidad...¿sabe dónde vive?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus caminó sigilosamente tras la puerta cerrada. Ángela llevaba media hora encerrada dentro.

Tocó dos veces. Ella no contestó. Frunciendo el ceño acarició el pomo y se decidió a abrirlo.

Al hacerlo una humareda de humo caliente le dio en la cara, olía a diversas fragancias. Sus ojos dorados divisaron en un mar de espuma blanca y agua color naranja a una bella mujer con los ojos cerrados.

Ángela yacía tumbada en la bañera, tapando la espuma su desnudez. Ni siquiera había advertido su presencia. En total calma no se movía, muy lejos de allí, ensimismada en sí misma.

El licántropo sonrió dulcemente y se acercó con suavidad hasta agacharse a su vera y besarla lentamente mientras ella se sobresaltaba y continuaba el beso en complicidad.

Se separaron lentamente.

- Tardabas mucho. - justificó Remus, en un susurro.

- Y tú no perdiste el tiempo en más esperas...claro está. - rió ella ladeando la cabeza hacia el otro lado y abriendo los ojos.

- Estaba preocupado. Eres silenciosa.

Se miraron intensamente sin ningún recelo, totalmente descarados.

- ¿No necesitas un baño? - propuso lujuriosamente la morena mirándole de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - dijo Lupin arqueando una ceja.

- Nunca viene mal.

- A sus órdenes.

Ángela rió mientras Remus se sacaba por la cabeza el jersey marrón que llevaba puesto. Entonces, con todo el pelo revuelto y la sonrisa de ella, oyeron como tocaban a la puerta.

Ángela suspiró.

- ¿Quién será?

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- Un no-deseado.

- Ve y abre, ¿y si es importante?

- ¿La Señora Wood con pastel de manzana es más importante que un baño...?

- ¡Remus ve y abre! - protestó Ángela.

Remus alzó los brazos al cielo con cara de resignación y salió del baño.

- Volveré. - dijo antes de irse.

- Te espero. - sonrió ésta.

**oooooooo**

Al abrir la puerta, sin camiseta y con el pelo revuelto, la cara de Lupin se quedó pálida y con la boca y ojos muy abiertos.

- Remus, veo que te alegras de verme.

Un mago de barba blanca le miraba con una rara sonrisa.

- Dumbledore.

- Hola, Remus. Hacia tiempo que no sabía de ti y...me decidí a buscarte. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

El licántropo tragó saliva y miró al suelo.

Albus inquirió nuevamente en el estupefactado Lupin:

- Remus, ¿puedo pasar?

Él le miró y lentamente asintió dejando al pasado entrar a su presente.

**oooooooooooo**

Ángela llevaba un buen rato sumergida a la bañera esperando a que Remus volviera, sin embargo, éste no había aparecido aún y ella ya estaba cansada de tanta espuma y sal.

Suspirando se terminó de enjuagar, quedando limpia y fresca, se colocó el albornoz blanco y atándose la cuerda abrió la puerta.

Un aire frío le golpeó el rostro. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla húmeda y la sintió helada. El pelo totalmente mojado le caía sobre los hombros produciéndole un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal.

Iba descalza así que se volvió por las zapatillas que estaban debajo de la ropa que yacía tirada en un rincón del estrecho baño.

Entonces oyó de lejos a dos voces conversando suavemente.

Agudizó el oído y entendió las frases que pronunciaban:

- Sigo con el Colegio, es mi vida. Pero, me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones.

Aquella voz no era la de Remus Lupin, era otra mucho más sabia y serena. Ángela rodó la mirada por las losas del baño intentando recordar esa voz pero estaba casi segura de que nunca la había oído.

- ¿Por qué has venido, Dumbledore?

Esa sí era la voz de Lupin. Parecía acongojado.

- ¿Por qué vine?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Ángela apretaba fuertemente el albornoz contra su cuerpo empapado intentando calmar los nervios que extrañamente le estaban carcomiendo.

- Voy a serte muy franco, Remus. He venido para llevarte de vuelta.

- ¿De vuelta...?

- A casa.

Ángela sintió un súbito dolor.

En su falsa treta había olvidado que la aquellos cimientos donde vivía Lupin con ella no era su verdadero hogar. No, ni boda en un castillo ni dos años casados. Nada de eso existía.

Todo era un cuento que había inventado para justificar su presencia pero, en verdad, él estaba allí por una pura casualidad, por azar, no era su esposo de veras. Era...un hombre con el que vivía y disfrutaba.

Pero aquel pueblo seguía sin ser su tierra, ni aquella casa su hogar. Ella lo había recogido para que olvidara su dolor y ella misma se olvidara del suyo.

Algo le había dicho el día que lo había conocido que entre ellos se crearía un vínculo grande, sin embargo, nadie le contó que la cuerda era fina y podía romperse, allí estaba la rotura.

El pasado de Remus Lupin volvía a él para devolverlo en su presente.

- Esta es mi casa.

Ángela apretó los labios, tenía ganas de llorar.

- Remus, allí está...

- ¿Quién está allí? ¿James? ¿Lily? ¿Peter? ¿Acaso Sirius? ¿Quién Dumbledore? No tengo a nadie ni nada, allí. Mi vida está aquí. Todo lo que me importa.

- No puedes abandonar una vida, Remus. No puedes hacer como si fueras otra persona y olvidar tus verdaderas raíces.

- Sigo siendo la misma persona.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Sí, Señor Warren?

Ángela se aferró al marco de la puerta. Una lágrima rodó por sus oscuros ojos. Se la limpió con el dorso de la manga y cogió aire.

Se coló por la puerta. Justo en los sofás correderos al cuarto de baño, Remus hablaba con un hombre de barba blanca y ojos azules.

Ambos la miraron con cierta sorpresa.

Remus entreabrió los labios, titubeando:

- Ángela...

- Remus. - dijo ella cortante.

- Este es... - agachó la cabeza estirando un brazo. - Albus Dumbledore.

- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Warren. - dijo Dumbledore cortésmente.

Ángela asintió.

- Si me disculpa, tengo que cambiarme.

Sin dar más explicaciones subió rápidamente la escalera de caracol, cerró su puerta y se quedó llorando detrás de la puerta.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Comían en total silencio, tan solo el ruido de los cubiertos y el masticar suave del arroz con pasas, eran los únicos sonidos que se oían.

Ángela bebió un poco de agua y se aclaró la garganta.

- ¿Volverá tu amigo? - preguntó volviendo a sorber.

Remus no levantó la cabeza del plato.

- No lo sé. Puede que sí.

Volvieron a callar durante un rato. Ángela apenas comía, solo se echaba agua de la jarra de cristal, llenándose el vaso y bebiendo de él.

Entonces, Lupin dejó sonoramente el tenedor en el plato y la miró. Ella bebía agua normalmente, como si no ocurriera nada.

Le temblaba el labio.

- Bueno, ya está. - dijo subiendo el tono. - ¿Me quieres decir qué te pasa?

- ¿A mí? - sus miradas se cruzaron. - Absolutamente nada.

Volvió a beber tranquilamente.

Remus con un golpe colocó sendas manos en el bordillo de la mesa y se impulsó poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Ángela! ¡Dime de una vez qué pasa! ¿Crees qué es normal que hayas hablado dos veces en toda la comida y que ni me mires? ¿Qué pasa!

La morena dejó el vaso en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, echando la espalda en la silla.

- ¿Por qué no me dices tú lo que pasa? - dijo lenta y suavemente.

- ¡No sé de qué hablas! - dijo Remus, exasperado.

Ángela suspiró mientras clavaba su mirada marrón en sus pupilas doradas.

- ¿Vas a irte? - Remus abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra. - ¿Vas a irte con Albus Dumbledore? Porque si es así, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

- No voy a irme.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que por qué? - Remus arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué te retiene aquí, Remus?

- ¿Que qué me retiene aquí? - preguntó casi preguntándoselo a sí mismo. - ¿Tú que crees?

Ella volvió a callar.

- Tú, Ángela. El único motivo que me ata aquí eres tú.

Rodó la mirada. Se sentía terriblemente cansada. Lentamente se levantó de la mesa, dejado la servilleta en la mesa y sin decir nada volvió a encerrarse en su habitación, dejando solo al licántropo sentado en la silla, totalmente perdido.

**oooooooooooo**

Lo había pensado mucho. Una y otra vez. ¿Debía o no debía? Lo perdería o lo tendría para siempre. ¿Verdad o mentira?

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí encerrada para siempre?

- No sería mala idea.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, la habitación estaba en semi penumbra con las cortinas echadas. Ángela yacía tumbada en la cama, abrazada a la almohada.

Remus entró lentamente y se sentó, mirándola. Con un dedo acarició su mejilla y enredó poco a poco el resto en su cabello oscuro.

- Lo siento. - susurró Lupin. - Sé que debía habértelo dicho.

- No importa. - murmuró ella. - Ya lo sabía.

- Pero debiste saberlo por mí.

Se inclinó, acostándose a su lado.

- Ángela, no quiero que estés así. No voy a irme.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Remus la miró con dulzura y sonrió.

- Porque te quiero.

Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Iba a hacer algo terriblemente doloroso. Estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos a ella misma.

- Remus, tengo que contarte algo que quizá te haga cambiar de opinión.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Él se marchó.

No por su pasado. Dolía saber que le había mentido un año entero con aquella verdad abismal. Dolía saber que ella podía haber evitado la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Dolía mucho. Sin embargo, esa no fue la razón principal para que Remus se marchara.

Ni siquiera los ruegos de Albus Dumbledore porque regresara. El gran mago le pedía que volviera. Que se uniera a los protectores de Harry, el hijo de Lily y James, que retomara su auténtica vida.

Ni siquiera fue eso.

La razón misma de todo era un nombre, Ángela.

Después de la confesión llegó el llanto, la rabia y la tristeza. Se eternizó en un grado de sufrimiento y dudas enorme pero al cabo de un tiempo se estabilizó y volviendo a su habitación le confesó que estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo, la verdad y la mentira, para seguir con la vida que llevaban juntos.

Durmieron juntos, amándose.

Pero, al día siguiente ella estaba apoyada en el balcón de la casa, temprano, observando el amanecer. Él la abrazó por la cintura y notó que lloraba.

La decisión más difícil para Ángela no fue confesar su pasado sino cambiar su futuro.

Le pidió que se fuera.

Su explicación fue que le amaba demasiado. Tenía mucho miedo por él.

Remus se negó, fervientemente. Juró y perjuró que no se iría. Que lucharía junto a ella con todo y contra todo. Le dijo que se casaran de verdad, que formaran una familia y crearan un hogar conjunto. Pero Ángela no quiso.

Ángela lloró diciéndole que él no lo comprendía. Algo dentro de ella, aquella marca que seguía viva en su tobillo, escondida de la mirada de Lupin, aquel algo que de la piel para adentro le decía la verdad...también le gritaba que el peligro no había muerto, que seguía vivo en algún lugar y que acabaría con ella.

Tenía miedo, no a la muerte, sino a saber que Remus Lupin estaba muerto y la culpa había sido suya.

Remus nunca lo entendió. Cargó el coche con las maletas. Se despidió de Annete y Charlotte, de los Señores Portman y de Anny que ya se vislumbraba como toda una Wood.

Albus Dumbledore conducía. Él y Ángela se entendieron con una mirada. El mago se despidió de ella y se adentró en el coche avanzando unos metros.

Ángela estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con un chal morado. Lupin la miró. Ese recuerdo quedaría grabado para siempre en su memoria.

El cabello le volaba por el aire y las mejillas las tenía coloradas.

Él subió el escalón que los separaba y dudó, bajando. Se quedaron separados por unos centímetros.

Ella sonrió e inclinándose le besó en los labios, con dulzura y un sabor amargo. No había lágrimas.

Se besaron y se abrazaron. Él le dijo que había tiempo pero ella siguió sonriendo, negando con la cabeza.

Lupin apretó la mandíbula tragándose las lágrimas con los ojos hinchados.

- Adiós, Ángela.

De espaldas bajó el último escalón y la miró. Ella seguía en la misma posición.

Al fin se volvió completamente hasta el coche rojo, abrió la puerta y la miró. Ella le sonrió, hermosa.

Lupin tragó saliva. Se metió en el coche y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Nos vamos, Remus? - preguntó Dumbledore.

Remus miró hacia atrás. Ángela seguía sonriendo.

- Nos vamos, Albus.

El coche avanzó por la carretera llena de polvo que dejaba nubes a su paso.

Remus volvió la vista atrás. Ese recuerdo perduraría por siempre. Ángela agarraba su chal morado con las manos en los hombros, el pelo suelto y los ojos profundos como abismos.

Miró al frente, a su destino.

Entonces, Ángela borró su sonrisa y saboreó el mar de lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus ojos. "Adiós, Remus", dijo entre lágrimas. Abrió la puerta y miró el puntito rojo que se alejaba de su vida.

Murmuró unas últimas palabras antes de adentrarse en su universo alejado de todo y todos._ "Te amo"_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wola! Como me pedísteis la mayoria de la gente, he hecho este capítulo íntegro de Remus y Ángela. Así conocéis toda la historia, todo lo que ocurrió.

Bueno, está muy calculada, espero que os haya gustado y que os haya aclarado todas las dudas.

La cosa que no sé si habrá quedado muy clara es por qué Ángela le pidió a Remus que se marchara. La cuestión es fácil, ella no quería exponerlo a un peligro que sabía que regresaría y la buscaría. Prefería que él siguiera con su vida, la olvidara y estuviera a salvo.

Los últimos datos son que Ángela después de que se marchara se dedicó a ayudar a la gente convirtiendo su casa en un albergue donde la gente comiera, tuviera un lugar donde dormir, estuviese seguro y fuera un poco feliz.

Así hasta la nueva aparición de Voldemort en que regresó a la ciudad escondiéndose en un barrio muggle.

Un dato curioso es la cruz Cristiana que Ángela tiene en la puerta de su casa y es que no me acordé de mencionarlo pero Ángela es muy beata con respecto a Dios. Cree en él y reza.

Weno si tenéis dudas sobre cualquier cosa, por favor, las espero en vuestros reviews, e-mails, comentarios, peticiones, críticas, alabanzas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa, sólo quiero saber qué opináis.

Gracias una vez más por todo vuestro apoyo, al principio la historia no tuvo mucha acogida pero ahora veo más entusiasmo y más ilusión y eso me alegra mucho.

Os comunico como ya le dije a Hitomi Felton en la contestación a su review, que por su petición el capítulo siguiente será íntegramente de Draco y Herm como protagonistas sin Orden del Fénix o Voldemort. Una promesa es una promesa :) Lo que pasa es que tardaré un poquito más en subirlo porque tengo que actualizar mi otro fic, "El pianista" y además weno....os tengo preparada una sorpresita pero, no adeltanto acontecimientos!

Nuevamente mil gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo constante y de verdad, me alegráis el día, la semana, el mes, el año y la vida entera! Gracias, muchas gracias.

Sin más preámbulos me despido hasta el capítulo doce o las que me leáis en "El pianista" hasta el capítulo dieciocho ;)

Mil besazos!Sed felices!

Os quiero!

_Lira Garbo_

"Solamente quien contribuye al futuro tiene derecho a juzgar el pasado" **- Nietzsche**


	12. Obsesión

**Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia**

**

* * *

**

**Contestación a reviews**

**HermyBlack:** Wola wapa!Me alegro de que la historia de Remus y Ángela te haya gustado. Ahora disfrutarás de un capítulo enterito para Draco y Hermione Espero que te guste!Muchos besotes!

**Dark Raxiel:** Wola loki!!Weno pues en todas las historias de amor hay algo trágico y aquí quizá fuese el triste pasado de Ángela y las consecuencias que ello conlleva :( Pero bueno, hay que quedarse con lo bello de su amor. Weno pues tendrás que esperar un poquito para leer acerca de lo que ocurre en la Orden y demás :P Ahora habrá que leer lo que ocurre entre Draco y Hermione...:P Muchos besotes linda!Sé feliz!

**Leonysse Weasley:** Wola wapetona! jajaja, ya veo que estás cumpliendo tu promesa :P Me alegro de tenerte por aquí. :) Yo tmb creía que sería bonito que supiéseis toda la historia entre Ángela y Remus, con detalles para que lo comprendiérais todo y llegárais a respetar a Ángela tanto como lo merece. Weno jeje, estoy intentando actualizar prontito los dos aunque con las clases y los examenes, es complicado. Haré todo lo que pueda ;) Muchos besotes!!

**Rasaaabe:** Wola preciosa!Gracias :# Me alegro de que notéis como el fic va avanzando y además que vayáis adentrándoos más en la historia La historia ya sabes que es bastante dura y weno di un descansito a mi pobre cabeza, jeje, para escribir algo de mi estilo :P Romántico (L) Jiji, te gustará este capi (espero) :P Besotes linda!

**Herm25:** Wola wapísima!Gracias!Sí, pobrecitos, se querían mucho...pero como dices, luego se volvieron a encontrar y tan juntos de nuevo. Quién sabe...quizá retomen su antiguo amor. Besotes!!

**Petitange21:** Wola linda! Gracias!Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado la historia de Lupin y Ángela a pesar de que fuera triste :( Espero que te siga gustando ;) Mil besotes!

**Rowan Myfair:** Wola preciosa!Jaja, pues sí, pensé que con el sermón que te había echado no te vería por aquí...y me alegro muchísimo de que a pesar de ello hayas vuelto! Weno yo creo que hay que criticar cuando hay para criticar, no criticar por gusto. Pero también es muy triste que lo hagas con todo tu amor y venga alguien y te diga...pues lo siento pero es una porquería lo que hiciste. Yo me sentiría muy mal por eso, para decir eso, prefiero callarme. La verdad que yo tampoco puedo ver cómo Hermione puede sentir algo por Draco cuando en esta historia es así de miserable y malo. Lo de Draco puede ser una enfermedad pero bueno, también puede ser su propio caracter...yo no digo nada. :P Y Hermione tiene todo mi respeto porque ha luchado y lucha para sobrevivir a pesar de lo que está sufriendo. Ron también lo es, por supuesto, porque está aguantando buscando a la persona que ama y sigue buscando sin rendirse ni perder la esperanza. ¡A mí también me encanta Ángela! Y me entristecía leer que a la gente no le gustaba porque es el personaje que yo inventé y que más me ha gustado de todos. Somos unas morbosas porque a mí tmb me encanta Draco Malfoy así de malo, jajaja. Y otra cosa!!Esa película "La lista de Schindler" me la han recomendado mil veces, quiero verla! Pero si dices que tmb ocurría algo parecido...ahí se demuestra que no es tan raro. ;) Weno mi niña muchas gracias!Espero verte más, eh!Jeje, mil besazos!

**Zeisse:** Wola linda! Muchas gracias! La verdad me fue difícil escribir la historia pero la tenía en la mente Me alegro de que te haya gustado porque quería que sintiérais y comprendiérais todo. Y la última frase, simplemente preciosa. :) Weno mil besos y gracias!

**VanessaMalfoy:**Wola linda!Jeje, bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para dejar un review Gracias. Me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis historias, la verdad salen desde mi corazón y adoro la pareja DracoHermione!Aunque, claro está, en este fic son enemigos totales, sin amor, de todas maneras, me encanta escribir sobre ellos. La verdad quise poner el capítulo íntegro de la historia de Ángela para que pudiéseis comprenderla y quererla, también. Muchos besotes!!

**Vicu-malfoy:** Wola wapa! Pues la verdad fue triste que tuvieran que separse. Pero lo que tú dices....donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas La gente de pueblo suele ver las parejas no casadas como pecados o algo así, jaja, cosas de pueblo (Algunos pueblos, claro) Eran la pareja perfecta, tranquilos y apasionados :) ;) Sobre la cita de Nietzsche creo que venía perfecta y por eso lo puse. Mil besos!

**Pajaro-de-fuego:** Wola linda!Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que te haya gustado!Nos vemos, mil besos!

**Sweet-ally:**Wola Ally!Ya te extrañaba!Me tuviste abandonadita, eh!Jeje, weno, te perdono : Me alegro mucho de que te guste Ángela! Lo conseguí! Mil besos mi niña!

**Lamia-Somniorum:** Wola preciosa! Gracias. Pues Dumbledore confía plenamente en Ángela pues le dio acogida en la Orden y todo. No piensa que pueda fingir ni ser mala, además, tiene la historia de Remus para comprobarlo. Jajajajaja, muy curioso lo del pueblo, jejeje. Pues verás lo del pueblo es cierto, ¡eh! Yo tenía unos parientes que se mudaron a un pueblito sólo para vacaciones y entonces los invitaron a una boda, sin haber conocido a nadie, jejeje. Yo escuché una vez que le tiraban a los novios excrementos de vacas! xD xD Yo soy la novia y vamos....jajajaja. Lo del arroz con pasas si te digo la verdad, no lo probé xD pero las pasas no me gustan y el arroz...bueno... :P Fue casual, eso de poner una comida, la primera que me vino a la mente. Yo quiero mucho a mis personajes, sólo los hago sufrir un poquito Weno mil besos!!!

**CaroliMlfoy:**Wola linda! Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho de que te guste cómo escribo y que me sigas en mis dos fics activos. Tenía ganas de hacer contrastes y por eso los creé. Pues la historia de Ángela explica muchas cosas porque yo siempre he visto a Lupin como un ser muy triste y solitario por su vida de licántropo y además el duro mazazo de perder a sus tres mejores amigas de pronto y por eso le puse un gran amor, que era lo que faltaba en su vida. Sobre "El pianista", este es totalmente romántico :) Qué también tenía muchas ganas! "Prisionera" me cuesta mucho más. Jajaja, su relación no rebasa para nada lo perfecto, date cuenta de que se tienen que esconder para verse y son personas totalmente opuestas. Lo de las citas son simplemente cosas que vienen al caso con el propio capítulo y también una forma bonita de acabarlo :) Weno muchas gracias por tu apoyo y mil besos!

**Thelmiux **Wola Thelma! Van ya dos recomendaciones!Me estoy poniendo roja!Jeje, me alegro mucho de que de una u otra manera. Es lindo que te guste tanto, en serio, gracias por tus palabras, son muy bonitas :) Espero no decepcionarte!Mil besos!

**Afrodita:**Hola wapetona!Weno siento lo de tu ordenata, no sé si te dije que te extrañaba mucho!!Me alegro de que el fic te guste!Es complicado escribirlo!El malo de Malfoy da morbo a la historia pero...uff...es que es tan malo...jajaja Weno la historia de Remus y Ángela, tal y como prometí con detalles incluidos. Pero eso de Draco/Herm, ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Amor? Muchos besos preciosa!Que te vaya bonito!

**Akasha1990:**Wola wapa!Gracias!Siento el retraso es que estuve muy ocupada. Sí, sí, este capi es sólo Draco/Herm, bueno, son los protas, también entra algún otro :P Escribo pues, depende, este fic me cuesta y sólo lo hago cuando estoy inspirada, triste o enfadada (Hay que ser sincera) Pues verás el pianista es un Draco/Herm, son pareja. Hermione por casualidad, una noche, sigue una música de un piano y poco a poco va enamorándose de un pianista del que no conoce identidad. En un encuentro se conocen y acaban enamorándose. Pero el destino de Draco Malfoy es ser mortífago y nadie puede enterarse que están juntos. El summary dice..."¿Puedes vivir mintiendo?", algo así Mezclan canciones, las canciones que el pianista "compone", mezcla música, amor, intrigas y muchas cosas!Sobre todo también muy filosófico sobre el amor, el amor no correspondido y el bien y el mal. Me gustaría mucho que lo leyeras, es bastante romántico pero a mí me gusta mucho Gracias, tu apoyo cuenta mucho. Muchos besos preciosa!Que te vaya bonito! ;)

**Hitomi Felton:**Wola wapa! Weno gracias por tu apoyo!Este capi va por ti, eh! ;) Lo puse y todo, jajaja. En este fic es que me es imposible encontrar amor y por ello casi no puedo escribir nada romántico o yo que sé...algo así con ellos. Si hay pasión porque son personajes cargados de fuerza pero...es que no puedo! :( Pero ahí queda el capi, a ver si te gusta :P Mil besotes!

**Erpandi:** Wola Pandi! :P Jeje, weno pos bien que cumplieras tu promesa pero no quiero que lo leas por compromiso así que...espero que te siga gustando :P No soy tan mala con Herm, no me cae mal (ella) (Emma Watson sí :) podría haber cogido a cualquier otro pero la cogí a ella. Así es la vida. Muchos besos!

**Arien:**Hola wapa! Me alegro de que la historia de Remus y Ángela te gustara!Fue bastante triste al final pero salió romántica. A mí Lupin también me gusta mucho Es muy completo y además nadie había escrito (o mejor dicho, yo no había leído) su vida anterior y me gustó imaginar que fue así de linda. Un capítulo muy complicado éste pero bueno, vosotras me ponéis retos y yo...los intento superar :P Jejeje, espero que no te decepcione. Sí, tranqui, en este fic hay muchos morbosos (yo la primera!)Espero que te vaya todo muy bien!Besos!!

**Boni:** Wola preciosa!Bueno pues antes que nada, tu review me ha dejado con un nudo en el estómago y con lo sensible que toy hoy con ganas hasta de llorar, buuu...qué bonito lo que me has dicho....ains...bueno, enga, me estabilizo (Lo intento) Bueno sobre "El pianista", para mí es difícil escribirlo pero me gusta bastante, mezclar eso de amor, odio, música y "Bien" y "Mal". Siento que te sintieras mal leyéndolo, es bastante triste, lo reconozco, también porque es un amor prohibido y tiene tantas cosas a la cuesta que...es muy triste. De todas maneras espero que continúes porque creo que "enseña" de todo!Jajaja, sobre "Prisionera de un sangre limpia", te confieso que me cuesta sudor y lágrimas ponerme con este fic, me aterra, me duele mucho escribir cosas tan terribles, además me como la cabeza pensando en la verdadera realidad que no se diferencia apenas nada de la inventada. Pero como recibo este apoyo gracias a todas vosotras, continúo.Sin embargo hay veces que me siento incapacitada para continuar, me pierdo, yo que lo tengo tan claro y que sé perfectamente el final, la estructura...esta historia me desconcierta. Sobre mi edad, sí, tengo catorce añitos Ahora me quedan cinco meses (hasta el 21 de marzo) para cumplir quince :P Yo creo que la edad no la marca unos años sino tú mismo, lo que has leído y lo que has vivido. Me dijiste que tenía ideas claras sobre muchas cosas y sobre sexo, jejeje, weno creo que todo ello es gracias a que leo bastante y...no sé....tampoco te creas, eh :P También estoy descuadrada xD Jajaja, weno Canarias, linda tierra Yo no he estado pero una amiga mía tiene familia allí y me ha puesto los dientes largos diciendo que es un lugar precioso, a ver si algún día me paso (jajaja ,como si estuviera ahí al lado xD) tranqui, yo voy escribiendo, poco a poco (más o menos :P) pero escribo y con reviews como los tuyo me siento super animada para seguir haciéndolo!Mil besazos y mil gracias!Me tocaste el corazón!Pd. ¿Tienes messenger?Para así hablar más a fondo! ;)

* * *

**Nota: A petición de Hitomi Felton este capítulo tiene íntegramente de protagonistas a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.**

**12.** _Obsesión_

La respiración de Draco Malfoy penetraba en su oído. Podía sentir el aire caliente que exhalaba por la nariz hundida en su cuello, las puntas de finos mechones rubios le rozaban,l perfume masculino del Slytherin parecía aspirarse en el ambiente, parecía que la cama, las sábanas y el mismo aire oliese a él.

Hermione se mantenía estática, echa un ovillo, sintiendo como mil espinas se clavaban en su frágil piel, como la sangre a borbotones caía rodando en intensas manadas rojizas.

Estaba horrorizada pero a la vez, aterrada.

Su corazón, simplemente, parecía haber muerto en la lucha. Había roto gran parte de sus creencias por sobrevivir y huir de un sufrimiento perpetuo. Dormía con su mayor enemigo, con la persona que día a día retorcía su destino de la manera más cruel.

Sin embargo, el secreto seguía intacto. No había traicionado a su gente, no lo haría. Iba a resistir aunque le costara la vida hacerlo.

Ahora tenía otras cosas en mente.

¿De quién hablaría Malfoy con aquel hombre? De una persona que debía ver. ¿A quién podía referirse?

Dándole vueltas y vueltas había pensado en la idea de que...no podía ser. ¿Y si alguien de la Orden...? No. Definitivamente. La gente que formaba parte de La Orden del Fénix eran brujas y magos muy preparados, no podían haber raptado a alguien.

Pero se quedó pensando y sonrió burlonamente. ¿Y ella? ¿Por qué la habían capturado? También formaba parte de la Orden y estaba allí, prisionera.

Entonces un pensamieto le hizo temblar. ¿Y si habían raptado a...?

Se estremeció al notar un dedo encima de su ropa, acariciándola de arriba a abajo en la espalda.

Apretó los puños en su vientre y trató de no sentirlo. Pero él parecía obstinado a continuar con aquella tortura nueva que resultaba ser la peor de todas.

Su acercamiento era para Hermione el peor castigo. Lo odiaba como nunca había odiado a nadie en el universo, más que a Voldemort, incluso.

Odiaba su olor, odiaba el calor que desprendía su piel pálida, sus ojos grises, su sonrisa maquiavélica, su fuerza, su voz, el veneno de su boca...Lo odiaba.

Pero, ¿qué hacer? No podía salir de aquella cama, desnuda. No podía huir, correr lejos hasta que las piernas lo permitieran, no podía. Tenía que aguantar hasta que la encontraran, si es que la encontraran. Hasta que las fuerzas la sujetaran, hasta las últimas consecuencias, hasta la muerte.

- Hola, Granger. ¿Soñaste conmigo?

Hermione bufó.

- Si soy tan repugnante como dices, Malfoy, deja de tocarme.

- No dijiste las palabras mágicas. - dijo con voz suave.

- Por favor.

Creía que iba a irse de la cama. Pobre ilusa, pensó después, Draco Malfoy no cambiaría nunca.

Estiró los brazos y puso uno a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione. Ella pestañeó ante la sorpresa. Tenía el cuerpo del rubio encima suyo, sin tocarse por escasos centímetros. Aguantaba su peso por las manos abiertas apoyadas en el colchón y sonreía ampliamente.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron en la mirada mortal de enemigos eternos.

- Ni pienses que voy a acatar tus órdenes. - dijo Draco moviendo los labios con parsimonia.

Sus piernas se tocaban, lentamente el Slytherin se dejó caer un poco. Hermione apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y lo fulminó con la profundidad de su mirada llena de odio.

- Eres un monstruo.

Parecía que le gustaba serlo, sonrió con el gris de su pupila brillando de malicia.

El peso de su cuerpo comenzaba a notarse. Le repugnaba tenerlo así, en esa posición, le odiaba, le daba tanto asco...

- Me haces daño. - dijo con un quejido.

- Es lo que quiero.

Se llenó de furia y comenzó a patalear y a moverse con fiereza. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacia. Él era más fuerte y podía con su débil resistencia. Pero estaba tan llena de rabia e indignación que no podía quedarse quieta.

Draco rió al tiempo que intentaba sujetarla pero ella le propinaba una bofetada.

Cogió sus muñecas y las colocó detrás, en su espalda, a la altura de su cintura. Aún quedaban sus piernas que le golpeaban con insistencia.

Intentó sujetarlas con las suyas propias pero le costaba demasiado. Entonces la besó con violencia mientras ella le mordía moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

Era incontrolable, y eso le gustaba.

Su sadismo no tenía límites humanos.

Hermione gritó que la soltara, le insultó y le pegó hasta que las piernas no pudieron más y se rindieron cayendo debajo de las suyas.

Él la besó largamente con la misma violencia que al principio. Ella le había mordido y había sangrado. Pero ella al fin se había rendido y ahora se limitaba a sollozar llena de rabia mientras la cara se le volvía roja y Malfoy le rodeaba las muñecas.

Se separaron.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Esto no entra.

Habló con rabia y odio. Él soltó sus muñecas y se llevó dos dedos al labio que ella le había mordido y que sangraba ligeramente.

- Porque te duele. - sonrió. -Y llegaré al límite si es preciso, hasta que hables.

Ahogó un quejido, cerrando los ojos y una lágrima que se limpió con la mano.

- Ahora levantate, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- No.

Draco levantó la sábana con un manotazo.

- Lo he visto casi todo de ti, Granger. Tu estúpida verguenza sólo me da risa.

La besó en la mejilla. Como el beso de Judas.

Se levantó sin nisiquiera mirarla. Hermione se tapó instantáneamente.

El rubio caminó hasta el gran armario negro donde guardaba su ropa y sacando un traje negro se perdió por una puerta perdida en el paisaje.

Hermione suspiró hondamente sintiendo un dolor en el pecho. Enderezándose vio en una silla un vestido negro con la letra de Malfoy en una etiqueta donde ponía su nombre.

- Maldito Malfoy.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Caminaban juntos. Soberanamente elegante el Slytherin paseaba con el porte alto y la mirada llena de maldades, al igual que el pensamiento.

Hermione se limitaba a dar más vueltas a su cabeza loca. ¿Hacia dónde iban? ¿Por qué no llevaban a ningún guarda?

Se detuvieron de pronto en un pasillo lleno de cuadros pequeños con caras de hombres con sonrisas y miradas malvadas. Hermione se estremeció y tragó saliva esperando a ver qué ocurría.

Entonces, a su lado, Malfoy habló diciendo unas palabras extrañas que no llegó a comprender.

Al principio no ocurrió nada. Ambos se miraron. Algo iba a ocurrir y lo sabía, Malfoy estaba especialmente feliz.

Una sacudida hizo que los cuadros se movieran levemente. Así la primera vez. En la segunda pegaron contra la pared un golpe sonoro.

Las caras entonces se iluminaron, quedando las antorchas apagadas con un soplo de aire fugaz. Pero una luz interna comenzó a brillar fuertemente y surgida de la nada las paredes parecieron temblar. Las paredes comenzaron a oírse reninchar.

Hermione miró atenta hacia todos lados cuando ante su asombro, como si de un derrumbe se tratara, algo insólito ocurrió. Las paredes fueron tragadas por ellas mismas.

Se hizo parte de un espacio invisible y todo pareció quedar en penumbra mientras la luz interior seguía reluciendo como el oro. Así poco a poco, de la oscuridad pasó a la luminosidad.

Y, asombrada, totalmente petrificada, miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en una sala estrecha con una gran superficie de cristal. Y en la luz, una silla, alumbrada tan solo por esa luz proviniente de ninguna parte.

Draco sonreía con las manos en su espalda, mirando a Hermione que observaba todo parpadeando.

Las paredes de aquella sala parecían nubes de humo que en cualquier momento podían desvanecerse. Hermione alzó una mano y la movió instintivamente, sin tocar nada en especial. Solo sintió como un vaho húmedo y un frío intenso recorría no solo su mano, sino toda su piel.

Se estremeció, bajando la mano y tragando saliva, absorta.

Entonces oyó un ruido. Parecía venido de detrás suya, así que se volvió para toparse con la mirada de hielo de Draco Malfoy quien sonreía, muy satisfecho de los resultados de su tortura.

Al observar que no había nada más que aquella rara pared, se dio la vuelta. Y su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande, más repentina y sobre todo, más dura.

Aguantó la respiración mientras vio entrar a la mujer.

El pelo, normalmente liso y recogido en un elegante y responsable moño, lo llevaba despeinado con aspecto de vieja loca. Había admirado siempre a esa mujer por lo majestuosidad de su porte. Parecía venida de un siglo anterior donde la cortesía, el honor y los modales eran algo esencial. Nunca la había visto haciendo algo que típicamente estaba mal visto.

Todos los miembros de la Orden solían comer a horas distintas, dados sus diferentes trabajos, sin embargo, todos los días que había permanecido en la antigua mansión de los Black, a las dos de la tarde y justos trece minutos, ella se sentaba en el salón, en su lugar predilecto, la tercera banca de la derecha, con su comida correctamente establecida y comenzaba a comer después de rezar una oración mentalmente, a las dos y quince minutos, acabando de igual manera a las dos y treinta y cinco, a pesar de la comida que fuera.

Curiosidades de esas eran murmuradas por los miembros de la Orden sin darles más importancia de la que tenía pues a pesar de sus rarezas, aquella mujer era rápida en el combate, diestra en el manejo de varita y tenía muchos reflejos en los ataques por la espalda.

Sus ojos parecían desorbitados, asustadizos y su cara estaba pálida, como la de un muerto en vida al que no le circula la sangre.

Vestía ropajes desgarrados con un aspecto pordiosero y tenía heridas con sangre oscura, reseca, en los brazos.

Hermione intentó separar los labios, volviendo a la normalidad, sin embargo, su mano tocó el cristal helado cuando casi pierde la conciencia por la impresión.

Su frente se quedó pegada al cristal mientras sus ojos marrones miraban la escena con el mundo dándole vueltas y los ojos llorosos.

- Em...Emmeline...

Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro, lleno de surcos. Sentía el alma rota.

Emmeline Vance se sentó en la silla, tiritando.

¿Qué había ocurrido con su porte majestuoso que tanto admiraba? ¿Dónde estaba el coraje de aquella mujer? ¿Quién era esa extraña?

La luz parecía brillar más ahora que antes, con la llegada de la rea.

Emmeline miraba al suelo y al cristal por el que no podía ver nada. No veía los ojos de Hermione, aunque presentía algo en aquella habitación.

Unas presencias que Hermione no podía ver estaban a los lados y espaldas de la mujer. Emmeline no parecía atada a la silla ni la habían obligado a sentarse, sin embargo, no hacia ningún gesto ni oponia ninguna resistencia para negarse.

¿Qué había en su cara? ¿Qué era aquella mueca?

Miedo. Tenía miedo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La voz surgió repentinamente de la nada, pero Hermione no se sobresaltó, la esperaba.

La mujer respiró acongojadamente:

- Emmeline Vance. - dijo temblorosa. Su voz sonaba trémula y pasiva.

Un frío recorrió su columna vertebral. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Cómo estaba Emmeline sentada en esa silla, cómo la habían raptado, cómo?

Draco se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared que no era imaginaria, era real, aunque para la mente transtornada de Hermione, todo era parte de una ilusión.

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Hermione cerró los ojos.

- Me capturaron.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Mortífagos.

- ¿Los reconocistes?

Negó lentamente.

- ¿Reconoces ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix, creada por Albus Dumbledore en contra del Señor Tenebroso?

- Sí.

Los yemas de los dedos de la prisionera tocaron el frío cristal. Ella no sentía frío, no sentía nada, solo una rabia intensa e imensa por lo que estaba presenciando.

- ¿Cuál era tu papel en ella?

- Yo me encargaba de la actuación.

- ¿Actuación dónde y con quién?

- En los ataques de mortífagos con mi grupo asignado.

- ¿Cómo se llamaban los miembros de tu grupo?

- Sturgis Podmore, Elphias Doge y Hestia Jones.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Emmeline simplemente miraba el vacío con miedo dibujado en las pupilas. Nada, ni una débil resistencia ante sus preguntas. Nada.

"Le habrán dado veritaserum, sí, será eso.", pensó, intentando convencerse de que era por eso que la bruja cooperaba así.

Pero detrás suya oyó un chasquido, era él:

- No...no tiene veritaserum. Lo dice todo por propia voluntad.

- No puede ser.... - murmuró Hermione sin dar razón a éste.

- Es, es...

Abrió los ojos y le asustó mirarla. ¿Por qué, Emmeline? ¿Por qué les traicionaba a todos de esa manera?

- Nombra a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

La bruja tragó saliva, aclarándose la garganta.

- Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape...

Cada nombre era una espina en su corazón. Cada nombre se le clavaba más adentro, en sus entrañas, como una lanza que poco a poco terminaría matándola.

- ... Hermione Granger.

Dolía, dolía demasiado aguantar esa tortura. ¿Por qué Emmeline, por qué? Ella estaba soportándolo todo, todas las tortura, sin embargo la bruja ni siquiera había recibido un mal trato por parte de las sombras. Nada. Y no oponía resistencia. Se rendía nada más empezar, traicionaba a su gente...¿por qué, Emmeline?

- ¿Cuál era el papel de Hermione Granger en la Orden del Fénix?

Hermione agachó la cabeza y cerró los dedos en su puño.

- Ella era recopiladora de información. Dumbledore tenía total confianza en ella y en a espaldas de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, estaba presente en las reuniones.

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente tocándose con el pulgar el dedo inferior.

- ¿Sabe ella dónde se encuentra Dumbledore?

- Sí.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a la bruja.

- ¿Sabe los planes futuros de la Orden?

- Sí.

- Como recopiladora de información, ¿sabe el lugar donde se encuentran los planos de registro del mundo mágico?

- Sí.

La matarían después de dos o tres preguntas más. Ya no tenía nada más que ofrecerles. Hermione lo sabía. Había leído sobre ello. Sin embargo, los libros no escribían ese horror. No percibía ni una pizca de lo que aquella sobrecogedora escena daba.

Hermione lloraba con lágrimas de rabia y odio, con lágrimas de incomprensión y dolor, mucho dolor.

Draco dio un paso al frente, sin llegar a su altura.

- ¿Usted puede facilitarnos estos datos?

- No...sólo Dumbledore y Hermione Granger tienen las claves.

La matarían, la iban a matar, ¿no se daba cuenta?

- ¿Sabe la dirección del escondite de la Orden del Fénix?

- No, nadie lo sabe...menos...

La sombra la cortó. Eran sus últimos segundos de vida, acortaban sus momentos, preparándola para la otra vida.

- ¿Tiene algo más que decir?

Emmeline calló y miró al mismo vacío. La luz comenzó a tintinear y ella la siguió con sus cuencas sumergidas.

- ¿Un último deseo?

Y calló, calló para el resto de la eternidad.

La luz se movió rápidamente hasta el cristal donde Hermione lloraba con la cara en él. Y lo iluminó. Emmeline lo miró y la vio. Miró a Hermione fijamente, la había visto.

Ella estaba viva y ella iba a morir. Pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera pensó. Quizá su mente estaba demasiado avergonzada para poder pedir perdón a esa niña que tanto había sufrido cargando en sus hombros el peso de un secreto que ella había desvelado.

Verguenza transmitían sus pupilas. Verguenza y resignación.

Emmeline miró a Hermione mientras un Crucio destripaba su cuerpo y profería un grito de dolor. La miró mientras caía al suelo con la boca llena de sangre y le empezaba a faltar la respiración.

La miró cuando el Avada Kedavra rompió su cuerpo y su alma en mil pedazos que sólo en un más allá podrían reunirse en paz.

Y fue lo último que vio cuando su corazón dejó de latir. Los ojos marrones de Hermione.

La sobrecogió el deseo de llorar. Lloró sin poder evitarlo, llorando por Emmeline, muerta a escasos metros de ella. Tocó de nuevo el cristal, ahora ardía.

Y Emmeline que minutos antes había estado viva, ahora estaba muerta. Un segundo podía cambiarlo todo.

Lloró, temblando, desquiciada, muerta de dolor.

Y entonces se giró y lo vio. Draco Malfoy la miraba, de pie, sin hablar.

Se avalanzó contra él y le golpeó con los puños cerrados sin hacerle ningún daño, sin nisiquiera pegarle, tan solo descargar su furia que no fue saciada.

Las lágrimas le cegaron los ojos y entonces, cayó al vacío en el pozo profundo del abismo.

Su cabeza se apoyó en una superficie dura y plana, algo que golpeaba metódicamente su cerebro adolorido. Lloró mientras recordaba como se había sentado una vez con la bruja a comer mientras ella le hablaba de su vida. Recordó su sonrisa y como le dijo que antes de morir quería visitar las Islas de Australia y pasear por sus playas de agua cristalina y arenas de seda.

Emmeline nunca cumpliría ese deseo.

- ¿Por qué no luchaste, Emmeline? ¿Por qué te rendiste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste cobarde y no te enfrentaste a la realidad...? ¿Por qué preferiste la muerte? ¿Por qué...?

Sollozó, llorando a lágrima viva.

Mientras él acariciaba su pelo. Hermione ni siquiera se había percatado de la situación.

Pero él sí, y sonreía complacido.

Ella lloraba en su pecho, sin percatarse de que lo hacia y él culminaba así su tortura, estaba totalmente a su merced.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La bandeja del desayuno se quedó a los pies de la cama, sin tocar.

Hermione seguía recostada con el gesto perdido entre las nubes de la habitación.

Draco escribía en el escritorio. Era una carta a Roby Willow del que ansiaba tener noticias que no habían llegado.

Echó una mirada de reojo a la castaña que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la acción.

El rubio sonrió. No había pensado nada para aquella nublada mañana, parecida a todas las anteriores, quizá un poco más fría.

Entonces un pensamiento cruel pasó por su mente de serpiente, suavemente, deslizándose entre sus células como un animal sigiloso.

Podría ser, se dijo a sí mismo. Firmó la carta con unos alargados trazos con su nombre unido por su apellido.

Y juntó ambas manos, haciendo de puente para apoyarse con los codos en la mesa.

- Me da asco tu mirada. - dijo Hermione lentamente.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- No. Tuve pesadillas.

- ¿Sí? - el Slytherin bufó. - ¿Con que? ¿Veías mi rostro en tus penumbras?

Hermione pestañeó.

- Veía el rostro de Emmeline.

- Pobre infeliz. - suspiró el Malfoy. - Estaría viva si desde el primer momento hubiera apoyado al bando ganador.

- ¿Crees que eres del bando ganador y por eso estás a salvo? - preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

- Nunca pierdo, Granger. El que no gana, está perdido.

- Y el que gana demasiado busca su perdición.

Se retaron en un cruce duro de miradas. Se habían acostumbrado al cabo del tiempo a sus pequeños duelos en que casi al mismo tiempo retiraban los ojos, cansados.

- Los espíritus vulgares... - susurró Malfoy en un tono íntimo. - carecen de destino.

Hermione asintió.

- Como tú.

Draco se levantó, con las manos en los bolsillos, asintiendo con una mueca irónica.

- Me equivoco. Tú no tienes espíritu porque no tienes alma. Eres hijo del diablo, no tienes sentimientos.

El rubio se apoyó en la cama y se tendió en ella.

- Nuevo error. Tengo sentimientos, Granger. Sé lo que es el odio, sé lo que es...el silencio, sé lo que es...el triunfo...sé lo que es, el placer.

- ¿Y sabes lo que es el amor? - dijo velozmente la Gryffindor. - ¿Sabes lo que es el alma? ¿Sabes lo que es la verdad, la justicia y la libertad?

- Cosas que no existen.

- ¿Y existe el silencio?

Draco calló y alzó las manos, encogiéndose de hombros, dándolo claramente por echo.

- Ahora mismo hubo silencio.

- No. - negó Hermione. - Nunca hay silencio porque él está lleno de ruidos.

- ¿Y qué ruidos son esos?

- Mi corazón, mi respiración, mi pulso y el circular de mi sangre por mis venas. Como se mueve el aire, como tiembla mi garganta... - rodó los ojos. - Tú no crees en el silencio porque estás sumergido en la soledad. Estás solo.

Draco Malfoy se acercó peligrosamente.

- No, y van tres errores. Tú estás conmigo.

- Obligada.

- Vete entonces.

- Qué más quisiera.

- Eres libre, tienes tu celda. Permaneces en mi cuarto y en mi cama, - dijo inquiriente. - porque así tú lo deseas.

- Lo único que yo deseo es escapar de aquí, de esta prisión y de ti.

Le pesaba la cabeza. Se apoyó en la almohada.

- Pajarillo...esta es tu jaula, esta es tu prisión, esta es tu torre alta, perdida y oscura y yo...soy ese miedo que llena tus pesadillas, tú...eres mi prisionera.

Hermione no respondió.

- ¿Quieres que cenemos esta noche...fuera de aquí?

- No. - dijo secamente la Gryffindor.

Malfoy suspiró.

- Pues yo sí.

- No me moveré de aquí.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Tan segura como que no puedo sufrir más. - dijo con resignación.

Entonces, casi no lo notó pero el rubio se acercó a su oído, murmurando como una serpiente con su veneno:

- Nunca digas que no puedes sufrir más.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La luz de la vela brillaba con la misma intensidad que la mirada de Draco Malfoy vislumbrando a su presa en la penumbra de la lujosa habitación.

Nuevamente estaban solos bajo la atenta mirada de los refinados retratos de los mortífagos que conservaban el gesto soberano.

Hermione cenaba en silencio sin hacer apenas el ruido de chocar el tenedor con el plato o la copa con el borde de la mesa. Comía en mutismo, sin levantar la mirada, con un deje triste y como si le faltaran las fuerzas.

Cierto era que cada día que pasaba, la vitalidad la abandonaba pero, cierto era también, que dormir en un colchón confortable y la buena alimentación que las continuas comidas en compañía de su captor le ofrecían, le daban una fuerza oculta, la energía de los alimentos.

Pero para ella masticar la comida de los siervos de Voldemort era peor que no comer nada. Sin embargo su organismo no decía lo mismo. Cada vez necesitaba más alimento, su cuerpo lo suplicaba.

Había dado un gran bajón a su peso físico. Se podía notar con verla. La cara se le había vuelto más delgada, los pómulos gruesos eran más leves, las piernas, la barriga. Estaba demacrada y hasta la propia voz parecía haber encogido con el paso de los días.

No había contado su estancia pero creía que eran ya años prisionera en el castillo sin darse cuenta que apenas alcanzaban los dos meses.

Malfoy, sin embargo, continuaba tal y como aquel día en que Hermione lo vio en la escalera, majestuoso y peligroso, como si la vida le hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Y así era.

Malfoy tosió limpiándose ligeramente el labio inferior con la suave servilleta blanca impoluta.

Colocó ambos codos en la mesa y se apoyó en las manos mientras Hermione se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca y masticaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Las pupilas grises del mortífago bordearon su figura al otro extremo de la mesa mientras ella no se percataba.

De pronto al coger la copa sus miradas se cruzaron. Hermione desvió la vista y Malfoy dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Estás muy callada esta noche. - dijo arqueando sus platinadas cejas en un gesto burlón.

- No tengo ánimo para una conversación estúpida. - dijo Hermione con hastío.

- Granger...eres una aburrida.

- Puede ser. Prefiero serlo antes que una asesina.

Bebió de la copa mientras miraba fijamente al mortífago al que más que ofenderle, el comentario le había hecho aumentar su sonrisa.

- Es un honor matar a alimañas tan desprenciables como los sangre sucia. Es...algo relajante y hasta podría decirse que...excitante.

Hermione bufó mientras apretaba los dedos en su puño y lo escondía a los ojos de éste.

- Hay placeres extremos. - murmuró.

- Como por ejemplo torturarte.

La Gryffindor temblaba, pero no de miedo ni mucho menos, sino por todo lo contrario, furia y su valentía propia que le gritaba que liberara su espíritu fiero contra aquel malnacido.

- ¿Te excita torturarme? - preguntó inconscientemente, para no darle tiempo a seguir hablando.

Entonces, después de hablar se percató del error que había cometido. Abrió la boca sin decir palabra pero para aquel entonces le rubio sonreía plácidamente y se echaba hacia atrás en la silla, apoyando la espalda en el asiento y juntado las manos.

- No sabes cuanto.

El gesto de su cara mostraba sentimientos confusos. Picardía, atrevimiento y a la vez desafío y dureza.

Sin embargo el brillo lujurioso de su mirada seguía centelleando como mil lámparas encendidas.

- Eso en psicología es un psicópata.

Draco frunció el ceño al tiempo que Hermione levantaba un dedo y ladeaba la cabeza:

- Disculpa, sólo sangre sucias como yo saben el significado de esas palabras.

- Lo olvidaba, Granger, no te averguenzas de tu sangre. Ese es tu mayor defecto. Si te arrepintieras a tiempo, quizá tu futuro no se vería tan negro. Algún hálito de esperanza...alguno...habría. Pero...así no lo hay.

- Y no lo habrá. - tajó ella. - Porque te repito que prefiero morir torturada que traicionar a los que quiero.

Malfoy se rascó la barbilla con desdén.

- ¿Recuerdas a esa infeliz...cuál era su nombre?

- Emmeline Vance.

- Ella. ¿Recuerdas sus ojos cuando murió?

La imagen de la mujer muerta brilló en su cabeza y se estremeció. Contrajo el rostro.

- Lo recuerdo.

- ¿Qué había en ellos? ¿Lo recuerdas?

Hermione rodó la mirada por la mente. De pronto los ojos sin vida de Emmeline se clavaron en su cerebro y obtuvieron un cariz ya no de miedo y sorpresa como lo había tenido en realidad, sino de debilidad y soledad.

- Muerte.

- Y algo más. Miedo, Granger. Vance tenía miedo. Miedo a nosotros. A nuestros métodos, al Señor Tenebroso, a sus ojos, a su voz...

- Miedo, no. Resignación. Había perdido la esperanza y se rindió sin luchar.

- ¿Esperanza? ¿Qué es la esperanza? ¿Acaso tú la tienes?

- Sí. La tengo. Tengo esperanza.

- ¿Y qué esperas? Llámala. "Esperanza, ven a mí, sálvame de mi prisión" ¿Ha venido? ¿Te ha salvado?

- Me salvará de la locura, me salvará para no flaquear y me salvará para no cometer un delito mucho mayor que el de matar a alguien.

- ¿Cuál delito, Granger?

- Invocar a Satanás para que te lleve con él. - dijo con rabia.

Malfoy rió.

- Patética, Granger, como los de tu clase.

- ¿Y por qué me besas?

Su voz resonó en la sala. Malfoy abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Hermione se levantó.

- Sí, ¿por qué Malfoy? ¿Por qué besar a una sangre sucia si la desprecías?

- Es sólo una tortura.

- ¿Para quién de los dos?

Silencio. Malfoy la miraba, oía su voz y sus palabras. Estaba aprendiendo de él, a envenenar el alma a la gente.

- Yo creo que la tortura es más fuerte para ti, Malfoy. ¿Por qué dormir en la misma cama que una sangre sucia cuando puedes darle cien latigazos y que ella sufra un dolor mucho mayor? ¿Por qué rebajarte a su altura y abrazar su cuerpo impuro mientras duerme? ¿Por qué acercarte a algo infectado cuando eres el primero que ataca a los que por sus venas no corre una sangre "limpia"? ¿Por qué?

- No lo entenderías, Granger. Tu cerebro es muy pequeño.

Pero Hermione sonreía, satisfecha. Ahora era él quien flaqueaba, ahora él tenía miedo.

- Creo que tienes una debilidad, Malfoy. Sí, no eres invencible. No. Tienes una debilidad. ¿Y sabes cuál es? ¿Lo sabes?

Apoyó las manos en el mantel y clavó las uñas en él mientras susurraba:

- Soy yo.

Malfoy se levantó súbitamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, Malfoy? ¿Qué es lo que te queda? ¿Vas a violarme? ¿O...acaso vas a hacer que lo hagan otros? ¿Cuál es el castigo o...el dolor que vas a causarme ahora? ¿Cuál?

Draco sacó la varita y apuntó justamente enfrente.

- Adelante. Mátame. Solo dos palabras y dejaré de existir. Adelante. Hazlo. Hazlo..¡hazlo! Mátame, libra al mundo de una sangre sucia y acaba mi tortura. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿No es eso?

- No.

- ¿Entonces, qué es? ¡Qué es! No lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¡No sabes lo que quieres! Ni lo que haces. Sigues siendo un niño estúpido, mimado y caprichoso que cree que me hace sufrir cuando lo único que está consiguiendo es perder el tiempo. Porque sufro, sí, pero más sufres tú. ¿Quién gana la partida? ¿Tiembla tu juego?

- Cállate, Granger. Me estás obligando a ...

- ¡Hazlo! Me da igual. Dices que siempre puedo sufrir más. Pues hazlo, demuéstralo. Hazme daño si eso te gusta pero lo que no sabes es que ya no puedes hacerme más daño. No puedes. Porque soy un escudo, rebota y te da a ti.

- ¡Crucio!

El dolor invadió su cuerpo. Dolía, creía que iba a quedarse sin aire. Sin saber como se sujetaba al suelo con alaridos recorriéndole todas las venas, todos los músculos, rápidamente, a la velocidad de la luz con un dolor increíble.

Lloraba con lágrimas rabiosas de dolor perpetuo y sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Malfoy se iba acercando a medida que la línea de luz mágica golpeaba el cuerpo de Hermione que se retorcía en el suelo.

El mortífago no sonreía, se limitaba a sujetar con fuerza la varita sin un temblor con furia.

Paró de repente cuando vio que Hermione no se movía y muy despacio se acercó a ella, agachándose levemente.

Hermione no gemía ni jadeaba, tenía los ojos abiertos, llenos de lágrimas y el pecho le subía y bajaba al compás de una asfixiada respiración.

Malfoy la miró fijamente a la vez que ella le devolvía la mirada desafiante.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Había ganado.

Lo que no sabía es que Malfoy no se iba a dejar vencer.

Volvió al hechizo mientras Hermione comenzaba a luchar para no gritar y éste escapaba de su garganta. Permaneció el conjuro hasta que su cuerpo lo aguantó y Malfoy creyó que podía volverse loca de dolor si lo continuaba.

Hermione lloraba a lágrima viva pero no dejaba de sonreír.

- ¡Maldita seas! - le gritó mientras la cogía por los hombros y la incorporaba.

La Gryffindor respiró una balzada de aire profundo que le dolió intensamente en el pecho y sintió la mesa detrás de ella, clavándose en su espalda. Malfoy le apretaba los hombros con las manos y ella sentía las lágrimas deslizándose por su cara como algo caliente que limpiaba su piel del quemazón ardiente.

Los ojos le escocían y perdía el sentido de las cosas. Los cerró mientras se habituaba y en el instante que los abrió vio como Draco la miraba fijamente.

¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de Draco Malfoy en ese momento?

Hermione se pasó la lengua por los labios y notó el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de aquel mortífago en ese momento? Quería saberlo.

Agudizó la vista y contrajo los músculos sintiendo de nuevo el dolor de las cicatrices. Entonces, mirada contra mirada, se llenó de su ira y del hielo proviniente de sus orbes grises. Duro como un bloque de hielo, frío como un iceberg, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo un ser humano. A pesar de que estaba cerca de las puertas del infierno.

Era vulnerable. Lo era.

Y lo consiguió, después de su esfuerzo sobrenatural, consiguió al fin abrir la cerradura de la mente del Slytherin y penetró en su mente con fuerza:

**,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸**

Hermione se vio teletransportada como una intrusa en el pasado. Recordó aquella escena claramente.

Alguien intentaba levantarse sin éxito del suelo y dos ojos pestañeaban maliciosamente desde una escalera con alfombra roja. De pronto saltaron chispas con el contacto de las dos miradas:

_- Por fin has despertado._

_La voz sonó helada, como un torrente de huracanes llenos de pedacitos de dolor._

_- Malfoy._

_Estaba ahí, mirándola con supremacía mientras ella sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, él la miraba con dejes de superioridad mientras sonreía._

Entonces algo pasó por la mente del rubio que ella percibió:

"Serás mi prisionera, Granger"

**oooooooooooooo**

_- Es sobre la sangre sucia._

_Lucius caminó en torno a Draco que seguía tumbado en su silla. Abrió levemente la cortina negra y observó tras el ancho ventanal la calle sombría._

_- El Señor Tenebroso me ha encomendado que seas tú quien le saque la información._

_- ¿Yo? Y el plan del Señor a que él mismo torturara a la sangre sucia, ¿por qué se canceló?_

_El mortifago colocó una mano encima del hombro de su hijo._

_- Sabe lo que hace. Ahora, Draco, confío en ti para que nos ayudes con la sangre sucia. Lo dejo en tus manos._

_Draco quitó la mano de su padre y se levantó. Lucius se dio cuenta de que su hijo había llegado hasta su estatura con el tiempo y, que poco faltaba para que lo dejara atrás en su escala._

_- Tranquilo, padre. No habrá ningún problema._

"Voy a disfrutar contigo..."

ooooooooo

Con un grito estridente cayó _al suelo, agonizante. Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de neblina y las lágrimas se agolpaban tan aprisonantes en las cuencas de su ojos que al rodar por fin, arrastrando con ellas todo a su paso, le terminaron por causar incluso un placer gratificante comparable al mismo sufrimiento._

_Sonrió satisfecho por su acto, sin ningún resto de humanidad en su conciencia._

_Fue hasta ella, sigiloso como una serpiente y, se agachó, honrándose en mirar a la sangre sucia que se había metido en su camino._

_Se inclinó un poco hasta su oreja y, entreabrió sus labios finos, susurrándole unas palabras antes de marcharse:_

_- Nadie dijo que fuera justo. Para matar sólo hay que saber, y yo, sé._

oo Sintió en su cuerpo un cosquilleo placentero. Hermione se observaba a sí misma en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor por el crucio del mortífago pero, en aquel instante, desde otro punto de vista.

Podía sentir un placer maquiavélico por ver sufrir a aquella mujer, gritando y llorando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se satisfacía de su sufrimiento?

"Eres un monstruo, Draco Malfoy"

**oooooooooooo**

La escena cambió de repente.

_Malfoy miraba a Hermione como ahora ella lo hacia él pero una nube de humo volaba su cabeza y por ella los recuerdos que el mortífago estaba viendo en su mente, así Hermione pudo verse corriendo por un jardín con un vestido blanco de flores, volando y riendo; el sombrero gritando Gryffindor; Viktor Krum diciéndole que sentía por ella algo que nunca había sentido por nadie; Ron y ella mirando las estrellas y por último...sus padres._

Una lágrima cayó por la Hermione real.

Malfoy sonreía.

**ooooooooooooo**

_Sonriendo, la serpiente volvió a caminar por la piel dañada de su prisionera._

_Y con sus dedos, tocó los labios hinchados de la gryffindor._

_- Eso puede no ocurrir...lo sabes. Puedes evitarlo. Solo tienes que..._

_Le abrió los labios, su aire le dio en la boca. Se lamió con su lengua y entrecerró los ojos._

_- Colaborar._

_Se metió dentro de ella. Su veneno la invadió. Quiso resitirse pero aquello la mareaba, perdía sus fuerzas._

_Malfoy quitó lentamente sus labios de los de la mujer._

_Lloraba, temblaba, se gritaba mentalmente, tenía miedo..._

_Por primera vez, Hermione abrió los párpados, chocando con la mirada gris de su captor._

_- No. - dijo secamente. - Ya sabes mi respuesta..._

_Draco sonrió, malicioso._

_- Y ya sabes lo que te espera..._

_Acarició de nuevo la cara de Hermione. Ella torció la boca, con asco._

_- Lo siento, Granger, de veras, que lo siento._

_- Te odio._

_- Y aún me odiarás más...mucho más_.

oo ¿Por qué la había besado? Era una tortura pero, para ambos. ¿Acaso le gustaba sentir dolor? ¿Le gustaba sentir dolor?

**ooooooooo**

_Su boca se dirigió a su cuello y la mordió, mordió su cuello, con lujuria y maldad. Ella gimió, con dolor y rabia._

_- Y tú, tú eres solo un fantasma de una niña vulnerable con la cabeza llena de fantasías y de amores, tú eres un ángel caído, tú, eres mi prisionera. Tú eres mía._

_Y lentamente se acercó a su boca entreabierta y acercó su lengua de serpiente a sus labios rojos, uniéndolos, suministrándole el veneno de su sangre, el veneno de sus labios con los suyos. Besándola con pasión y remordimientos. Y ella, temblaba, con los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas cayendo._

_Él la besó con avidez. Cogiendo su cuello con su mano y su cintura estrecha, apretándola hacia su cuerpo vivo._

_- Estoy vivo. - le susurró. - Y tú, también._

_La besó de nuevo. Más rápido, más veloz. Ella lloraba, ella negaba, ella se mentía._

_- Hermione...Hermione..._

_Su mano entonces, abandonó su cintura, bajando por sus sus muslos, hacia abajo, para arriba. Para desnudar su pierna trémula y acariciarla con deseo acumulado. Palpando aquella zona inexplorada de su cuerpo, notando como su piel era tan suave como lo había imaginado. La piel que nunca nadie había tocado. La piel de sus piernas torneadas, temblando del dolor y los recuerdos, con la cabeza llena de palabras envenenadas._

_Y lloraba, seguía oyéndola llorar, un llanto silencioso pero contunúo. Al compás con su respiración apenas ineludible._

_La besó, poseyendo su boca como nunca lo había hecho. Poseyendo sus labios con ansia extrema, robándole los sueños._

ooo Todo pasaba demasiado rápido para analizar todos los detalles, por primera vez no era dueña de ese sueño que le invadía cuando estaba con él, las lagunas se estaban desvaneciendo poco a poco. Lo veía, todo era real.

Entonces ella se desmayó. El corazón le dio un latido ronco, fuerte, contra el pecho.

Malfoy acarició su cabello rizado con una mano mientras con la otra la sostenía delicadamente. En la cara mantenía una sonrisa.

Entonces tocó su garganta. No podía respirar. Entonces con ambas manos cogió los lados del apretado corsé que apretaba su cuerpo en el estrecho vestido y con un tirón lo rompió, rasgándose, sonando el ruido.

La tela se rompió, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

El leve camisón blanco de la morena dejaba entrever su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Hermione parpadeó casi sin creerlo. Malfoy acariciaba su cuerpo con una mano, por encima de la tela y sonreía. Parecía una máquina, un ser...que no podía ser humano.

La cogió suavemente, tomándola en brazos por las piernas y los hombros y la llevó cargada pasando por pasillos hasta que la dejó delicadamente en la cama y la tapó como de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Hermione contuvo el aliento.

Aquella mujer ya respiraba con normalidad. El rubio la miraba atento a su respiración, sin perder esa sonrisa.

Ella dio un paso. Parecía que su recuerdo estaba en perfectas condiciones a pesar del desmayo. Y él...él..

**oooooooooooo**

_Y la imagen de Emmeline cayendo de nuevo en su retina, pero, no era ella._

Oía un llanto delante suya, a escasos centímetros. Abrió la boca, desencajada. ¿Qué era aquella imagen?

La Hermione Granger de hacia unas horas lloraba y lloraba recostada en el pecho de Draco Malfoy quien le susurraba calma al oído mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

La Gryffindor estaba demasiado llena de dolor como para percatarse de que lloraba justo arropada por su mayor enemigo.

Y él parecía protegerla con sus caricias suaves y tiernas mientras le decía que todo había pasado y que no llorara.

Se llevó una mano al corazón mientras se apoyaba en la pared y una lágrima rodaba por sus ojos.

Malfoy le levantaba la barbilla y sus manos destapaban sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él se acercaba a su boca y la besaba. Pero...no con esa pasión desmesurada ni con ese arrojo fiero. No. Sino con algo que no podía describir con palabras. Como si se besara a sí mismo.

Con una delicadeza increíble, extremada, como si fuera una muñeca frágil de porcelana y él un suave creador de ellas.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies, ¿fantasía o realidad?

Se abrió con un crujido y ella se tambaleó, era real.

**,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ,¸¸,øººø ºø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸ ºø,¸¸,øººø,¸**

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy la miraban fijamente.

El Slytherin se pasó la lengua por los labios. Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza y unas lágrimas se descarriaban por sus mejillas. Había olvidado el crucio pero no podría olvidar jamás lo que había visto.

Malfoy quitó las manos de sus hombros y las colocó en ambos lados de su cadera. Levantó una mano y un dedo, negó lentamente.

- No deberías haber visto tanto, Hermione. - susurró peligrosamente.

Ella se estremeció.

- No entiendo. - dijo, totalmente confundida.

- Ya lo entenderás. - le dijo él en total confianza mientras rodeaba con el dedo uno de sus rizos. - O quizás no. No me importa.

Subió las manos por su espalda.

- A veces es mejor no saber ciertas cosas...

Pero ya lo sabía. Lo sabía.

Aquello ya no era un juego, sino una _peligrosa obsesión._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wola mis niñas!Pues salió así por motivos del guión. Es más, este capítulo no iba a existir e iba a llegar unos capítulos más adelante pero, ha llegado y ya lo sabéis.

No es un juego, sino una obsesión.

La verdad tengo muchas cosas que decir pero....¡no tengo tiempo!Tengo un examen de biología mañana y he estudiado poco y un dibujo de plástica que parece de niño pequeño :'(

Jeje, así que os debo abandonar pronto pero, como no. No pueden faltar mis preguntitas:

_¿Qué le esperará a Hermione después de enterarse de tantas cosas?_

_¿Qué siente realmente Draco Malfoy por su prisionera?_

_¿Podrá La Orden del Fénix salvar a Hermione a tiempo?_

_¿Qué planea Voldemort?_

_¿Se enfrentarán Ron Weasley y Robby Willow?_

_¿Utilizarán los mortífagas la información de Emmeline Vance contra La Orden?_

_¿Qué maldades hará Lira Garbo para el siguiente capítulo...?_

Jajajajaja, bueno espero con ansia vuestros reviews, comentarios, e-mails a logarbo, felicitaciones, críticas, postales, cartas, ¡lo que sea!

Los veo en el siguiente capítulo de Prisionera de un sangre limpia, el capítulo trece o en El pianista en el capítulo veinte.

Estoy abierta a sugerencias y a cualquier trama. Eso sí, ¡no me pidáis muchos capítulos íntegros que tardo mucho!

Que sepáis que os quiere muchísimo y que formáis una parte muy importante para mí!

Me despido, ¡que os vaya bonito a todas!

Os quiero!!

_Lira Garbo_

_"La gente odia a quien le hacen sentir su propia inferioridad." -**Lord Chesterfield**_


	13. Frío

**Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia**

* * *

_Contestación a Reviews_

**Sweet-ally:** Wola mi niña linda!No sabes lo que me ha alegrado tu review!Me ha hecho muy feliz!Por fin comprendiste el horror que hay detrás de esa cara que parece bonita. No es hermoso, es monstruoso, lo que dices no ha podido ser más acertado. Él está obsesionado con ella, de ninguna forma puedo existir amor hacia tal persona, ¿puedes amar a alguien que se alegra torturándote? ¿Que disfruta con tu sufrimiento? Es como amar a un maltratador o a un asesino. De verdad estoy muy felic porque lo hayas entendido, muy muy muy feliz!Draco se contradice a sí mismo, dice que la odia cuando parece amarla. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad siente? Es una de mis preguntas y sólo él mismo nos puede dar la respuesta. Sobre Emmeline, no me aventuro a darte una contestación apresurada pero puedo comprenderla a pesar de todo. Es muy difícil saber qué le han podido hacer porque con Hermione, Draco no ha utilizado la tortura física, acaso si el "crucio" pero ¿qué han podido hacerle a Emmeline? Han podido darle alguna poción que le causase dolor, hechizos...o, simplemente, se rindió porque no quería sufrirlo, porque prefería morir a pesar de traicionar a los suyos que vivir sufriendo callando los secretos. En eso se diferencian ella y Hermione, que a pesar de no estar preparada, ella aguanta, sufriendo la tortura psicológica que están haciéndole. Yo no creo que fuera capaz de soportar tal presión sobre mí, esa obsesión...peligrosa. Weno mi niña, te dejo, me encantó tu review, espero que sigas disfrutando con el fic y que te vaya muy bonito!Besotes!

**Miriamkinomoto:** Wola wapa!Bueno al ser el primer review que me dejas, la primera vez que nos conocemos, encantada de conocerte!:D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tus palabras me animan mucho!Espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando el camino que sigue la historia!Muchos besos!Espero verte de nuevo!

**Dark Raxiel:**Wola loki!:) Hay un refrán que dice: "Lo bueno y breve, dos veces bueno", yo me conformo con que te pases por aquí y sepa que lo has leido y tu opinión ;) Weno espero que te vaya todo muy bien!Mil besotes!

**Vicu-malfoy:** Wola preciosa!¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo!Fue intenso y cruel. Jajaja, espero que la idea de algo entre ellos se te vaya quitandooo, jajaja, weno, no digo nada, todo es posible Muchos besotes!!

**Afrodita:**Wola loka!Felicitaciones por tus fics!Me tienen super enganchada!Weno pasando a "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia", jajaja, eres maquiavélica total! xD Anda que gustarte tanto pecado, jajajaja Weno, eso no es malo lo que pasa que aquí lleva a bordes extremos, tanta obsesión por alguien no puedo ser bueno para uno mismo ni para el resto. Biotecnología, ¿en qué consiste? ¿Animales y plantas mezclados con tecnología? Perdona mi incultura, ¿me explicas? La verdad que el examen me salió bastante mal...todavía no sé la nota en cuanto eso te la digo :P Weno muchísimos besotes!Que te vaya bonito!

**Boni:** Wola preciosa!Jajaja, ¡me alegro de que te gustara!La verdad que fue muy difícil escribir el capítulo porque como tú bien dices, encierra muchos sentimientos en él. Quería transmitir odio, amor y obsesión todo en el mismo pack y era complicado. Creo que exageras mucho!jaja, no es para tanto, es decir, hay muchos autores buenos por el mundo y es todo un honor que consideres tan altamente buena mi historia pero no es para tanto!En serio me llenas de orgullo, una sensación como algo haciéndome cosquillas en la barriga, saber que te produce una sensación tan hermosa leer algo que sale de mis dedos como parte de mi alma. Dioux...en serio, muchas gracias. Pasando a nuestra escapada, jaja, me apunto eh!Me hace ilu eso de irme a ver buenorros en la playa, jajjajajaja, ¿a quién no? Weno canaria wapetona, mil besotes!Espero verte en el siguiente!Besos!

**Minah19:** Wola wapísima!Muchas gracias!Es un honor que te guste como escribo y que mis historias te transmitan sentimientos de esa calamidad. Aunque claro, no me gusta que sufras con las torturas, eh!Jeje, weno sobre el pianista creo que es un fic muy íntimo porque refleja nada más y nada menos que lo que siento a través de la música porque es un medio mágico, muy poderoso, es capaz de cambiar mi estado de ánimo de triste a feliz y de feliz a triste; creo que ese poder lo tiene únicamente la música y el amor :) Y en "El pianista" están unidos :) Muchos besos preciosa!Espero verte en el siguiente capi!

**HermyBlack:**Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Pues la muerte de Emmeline fue bastante triste pero weno...no podíamos esperar otra cosa de esos malnacidos....:( Tal para cual, los mortífagos no merecen ni la vida misma. Pues la verdad sobre la personalidad de Draco Malfoy yo he utilizado tres puntos distintos, éste es el bueno, el pianista seria el bueno y en no es historia de amor seria neutro...me quedo con el neutro. Me gusta imaginar en Draco Malfoy para mí, es algo muy personal, es un personaje que Rowling pone muy falso porque no terminas de creértelo en el libro (o eso me pasa a mí)y quería hacerlo un poquito más de carne y hueso. :) Espero que te siga gustando!Muchos besotes!

**Grisel:**Hola wapa!Bueno pues siendo la primera vez que te contesto al primer review :P Encantada de conocerte. :) Me alegro mucho de que te gusten mis historias y sobre todo de que hayas leído esa maravillosa "No es historia de amor" (L) La tengo en el fondo de mi corazón, fue preciosa (L) Jejeje, bueno, vuelvo al presente. Te agradezco mucho que compartas esa opinión tan personal sobre mis fics conmigo porque es algo bello que te digan esas cosas y más si es verdad :D La verdad que yo tmb he sufrido muchos capítulos como los propios personajes, eso es lo que tiene sumergirte en tus historias :) ;) Ojalá sigas sintiendo cosas así de lindas!Muchas gracias y mil besazos!!

**Herms16:** Wola wapísima!Gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara!A ver si este te hace sentir lo mismo El examen me salió regular...jejeje, pero, vale la pena por vosotras :) Mil besos linda!

**Leonysse Weasley**: Wola wapetona!Ay, me vas a hacer sentirme mal!¿Y si suspendes por mi culpa?Ay...calla, calla. Oye, curiosidad, ¿qué carrera estás estudiando? Me alegro mucho de por lo menos darte una alegría actualizando, espero que ahora sea más o menos igual Sobre los personajes, yo lo repito siempre, los personajes tienen vida propia, no sé si será por mí o por Rowling (ella tiene más mérito, jeje) pero están muy bien estructurados porque tienen emociones reales, son como los personajes del amor no correspondido de "El pianista". Estos sienten el dolor y la tristeza. Bueno, no estudies mucho eh!jeje, mil besotes!Espero no decepcionarte!!

**Thelmiux:** Wola wapa!Gracias!:)Es bonito lo que me dices "Se te extrañaba" (L) Ains, estoy emotiva, jejeje. Weno me alegro de no decepcionarte, es un reto ;) Es sincera tu respuesta, yo creo que no podemos dar una respuesta ante algo así, ¿hablaríamos como Emmeline, lucharíamos como Hermione? ¿Rendirse o luchar? ¿La muerte o sufrimiento y quizá vida? No podemos aventurar nada. Pues sobre lo último, en los recuerdos de Draco se ve claramente que Draco reacciona en algunas ocasiones raramente respecto a Hermione. No es un juego, es una obsesión. Ya no es sacarle a Hermione cosas de la Orden del Fénix porque es necesario para Voldemort, ya es un desafío, algo perenne, una obsesión para Draco. Robby conocer a Hermione. Pues no puedo decirte nada porque...bueno (sí lo sé pero no puedo decirlo, jaja) solo te digo que la misión que Robby está llevando a cabo en Strongbad es larga...quizá no llegue a tiempo. (Glup)Muchos besosss!!

**Rasaaabe:** Wola mi niña!¡No te pillo por el msn!Espero que te vaya mu bien con los exámenes y no tengas problemas!;) (Tenemos que seguir con las clases de catalán :P) ¡Críticas!Olé!!! Contesto. El capítulo íntegro de DracoHerm fue una petición y yo prefiero uno más variado porque se hace más ameno, aunque claro si todas me decís que queréis una excepción pues claro que sí!Ahora lo que no me gustaría es que como tú dices, se hiciera monótono. Sobre los sentimientos de ambos, es algo más profundo que el odio, no es decir, te odio y ya está, ¿para qué darle más vueltas? Si tú odias a una persona no la abrazas ni la consuelas, eso es sadismo puro, es estar obsesionado, si tú odias a una persona la odias siempre en cada momento y quieres lo peor para él/ella, siempre. Hay algo más. Draco, efectivamente, "le ha dado permiso" a Hermione para que se adentrara en su mente, Hermione en ese estado de debilidad era muy fácil manejar, podía haberla detenido cuando hubiera querido y como has visto, no ha querido por lo que sí, la ha dejado. Sobre Emmeline, mucha gente se sorprende pero es que estáis comparando a Hermione con Emmeline, tenéis que comparar a Emmeline con otra persona, Hermione no vale. Ella es un caso excepcional. (Cuando acabes el capítulo vete al final y verás la explicación completa, oki?)Muchos besotes mi niña! Que te vaya bonit!

**Ross malfoy:**Wola mi niña!Te extrañaba!:) Jeje, ¿te sorprendí? ¡Qué bien!:D Quería daros sorpresillas con el capítulo, que sacáis conclusiones muy rápido y no sabéis que mi mente es maquiavélica :P Draco tiene obsesión con Hermione y ella...debe ser fuerte. Muchos besotes fan number 1, jaja!;)

**Zeisse:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!¡Eres una exagerada!No es para tanto! ¡Los colores que me sacáis! :) Hermione es toda una Gryffindor, no se rinde, ése es el espíritu que hay que mantener siempre. La verdad que Malfoy está perdiendo un poco la cabeza, ya leerás el capítulo y verás...jajaja (Pistas que te doy :P)Ya me contarás que te pareció!;) Y sobre la frase, "La gente odia a quien le hacen sentir su propia inferioridad." -Lord Chesterfield, correctísima :) Mil besos!!!

**Eva Vidal:** Wola wapa!¡Qué bien!Te lo leíste rápido Me alegro de que te hayas pasado por aquí. ¡Lamia - Somniorum!:) ¡Cómo olvidarla! Con ese camino que me trae loca, jajaja. Besotes de mi parte :P No la veo últimamente :( La trama de Lupin y Ángela me gusta a mí tmb mucho porque en ningún fic se le ha dado mucha importancia a la vida anterior de Lupin y si se le da es un poco falsa, venga sí, Lupin enamorado de Sirius, ¿no? Ains...qué gente. Pero weno, para gustos los colores. :) Yo era un personaje que tenía muchas ganas de contruirle un pasado y ahí lo tiene! Made in Lira Garbo :P Weno preciosa espero verte más seguido, besotes!!

**Petitange21:**Wola preciosa!Me alegro que te gustara!Jaja, pues mira, dos por uno, la petición de Hitomi os sirvió a muchas!:P ¿Contentas, nop? ;) Espero que te siga gustando, es complicado escribir escenas de DracoHerm en este fic, son muy duras y los diágolos muy buscados Weno que te siga gustando!Muchos besotes!!

**Leticia Margoth:**Wola wapa!Pues creo que te alegrará que haya tardado poquito en actualizar, ¿no? Ya me comentarás que te pareció el capí!;)Besotes!

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola mi niñaaaa!!Jajaja, yo tmb te quiero muchooo!:D Ya sabes que el capítulo anterior, por ti ;) Jaja, ya este supongo que te gustará menos :P De todo corazón, me alegro mucho que te haya hecho feliz con tan poco :) Bueno pues sobre el grupo de Draco, he estado comiéndome la cabeza y no he sacado nada en conclusión, nada más que se me ocurre "Dragón" y no es muy complejo ;) Gracias de todas maneras, no tienes por qué pagarme con nada!Tú me lo pediste y yo te lo condecí! ;) No hace falta nada más :) Weno espero que te siga gustando!Te deseo lo mejor!!Sé feliz!Besoss!!

**Nerwen:** Wola wapa!Me lees por partida doble, jeje, eso está bien :P Me alegro que te gusten, de verdad, aunque sus estilos son totalmente opuestos, está bien apreciar distintos géneros y sobre todo, distintas lecturas :) Una de cal y otra de arena. Espero no decepcionarte. Mil besos!!

* * *

**13.** _Frío_

Miraba al cielo gris con nostálgia en su mirada azul celeste. Las nubes negras se movían lentamente por la superficie grisácea, produciendo un sonido pesado y ronco.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva sintiendo seca su garganta, sintiendo un nudo en ella, como si una cuerda la atara y le impidiera el respirar.

Hermione.

Sólo podía verla a ella entre la neblina, ella era la luz que iluminaba la oscuridad de sus pesadillas, cuando perdía toda la fe en el mundo, ella estaba allí para salvarlo del abismo del mal, para devolverle la esperanza.

Ahora que no estaba junto a él se sentía desválido, perdido en aquel universo que era cruel por su ausencia.

Bajó la cabeza mientras sentía sobre sus hombros el peso de una carga que no era capaz de sobrellevar.

La necesitaba como necesitaba al aire para vivir, era Hermione o la muerte y soledad.

Y pareció que oía la voz junto con la tormenta:

_"Malfoy te manda muchos recuerdos. Y la sangre sucia Granger, también."_

Estaba viva, de eso estaba seguro, el mortífago la había mencionado. Seguía con vida.

_"Está en buenas manos, no te preocupes. Malfoy la está cuidando muy, muy bien. No creo que esa puta quiera volver..."_

Malfoy. Malfoy la tenía en sus manos. No quería imaginar lo que podría estarle ocurriendo a Hermione en manos de aquel desgraciado.

¿Qué le estaría haciendo...? Cerró los ojos, no quería saberlo.

_"Se está divirtiendo con Malfoy, Weasley..."_

Con Malfoy, se está divirtiendo con Malfoy. ¿Sería posible...? ¿Sería posible?

¿Cómo habían descubierto los mortífagos que iban a llevar a La Madriguera al grupo de magos de sangre mezclada? ¿Cómo sabían de que el lugar de encuentro después del cuartel era La Madriguera?

¿Cómo se habían enterado de tantas cosas?

La pregunta clave era: ¿por quién?

Y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar, al simplemente pensar, que quizá...Hermione...

- No, no puede ser. - negó instintivamente sin querer ni siquiera detenerse a analizarlo con más profundidad.

No, Hermione no. Pasara lo que pasara, tenía que mantener la fe en ella. Hermione no se vendería por nada. Lo sabía. Estaba seguro. Hermione no.

Una gota le cayó directamente en la punta de la nariz. Miró al cielo de nuevo.

Su cuello estirado dejaba entrever la nuez haciendo un canal en su garganta, como cicatrices internas. Sus ojos estaban rasgados por las lágrimas y el sufrimiento.

Recordó entonces lo último que había vivido. En parte había olvidado la historia de Ángela para centrarse en su propia historia.

_"Estamos juntos. La quiero, Ron y ella a mí."_

Apretó el puño enlazando sus dedos helados uno contra otro como un puño de acero.

_"¡Estáis locos! ¡Tú estás loco! ¡La pones en peligro! No voy a permitirlo, Harry...no voy a perder a más gente querida."_

¿Y si perdía a Ginny como había perdido a Hermione? No podría soportarlo. No podría...

_"Somos ya mayores para decidir..."_

_"¡Mayores!¿Mayores? ¡Y él...! ¿Y si él sabe que estáis juntos?"_

_"¡La defenderé con mi vida!"_

_"¡Condenando al resto!"_

_"¡La quiero, Ron! ¿No lo entiendes? La quiero tanto como tú quieres a Hermione..."_

_"¡Por lo mismo! Si la quieres tanto, tú función es protegerla y lo mejor que puedes hacer, por su bien, es no estar cerca de ella."_

Se sentía mal, se sentía un ser malvado. ¿Por qué se ponía en contra de la relación entre su hermana y su mejor amigo? En cualquier otra circunstancia sólo podría haberlos felicitado, alegrándose él mismo.

Siempre lo había deseado.

Su hermana y Harry, la pareja ideal. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de él, incluso en su quinto año cuando ella cursaba cuarto y comenzó a salir con otros chicos, él siempre supo que a pesar de Michael y Dean, ella seguía queriendo a Harry.

El niño que vivió, enamorado platónicamente de la oriental Cho Chang había dejado a la pelirroja Weasley en la sombra hasta que en el verano la había descubierto como el más sorprendente de los tesoros sin darse cuenta de que Ginevra Weasley, siempre había estado allí.

Escondió el rostro entre sus manos mientras algunas gotas finas caían sobre su pelo resbalando hasta su ropa.

De igual manera, se sentía despreciable.

Sus actos sólo eran propicio de una protección hacia ambos, no quería perderlos, no quería. No podría soportarlo...

Y si Voldemort sabía de la existencia de ese amor no dudaría en utilizarlo para hacerles daño.

Era lo más normal. Era lo lógico.

Pero ellos no le comprendían, ¿qué pensaba Harry? Pensaría que estaba actuando como un hermano celoso, igual que reaccionó cuando se enteró de su relación con Corner, igual.

Pero todo había cambiado mucho desde aquel curso, todo era distinto, todos habían cambiado.

- ¡Ronald! ¡Ron!

Oyó una voz a lo lejos y levantó el rostro. Las gotas cayeron en su cara pecosa y se deslizaron por todo el contorno libre, empañándole la cara.

Distinguió un cuerpo menudo y una cabellera del mismo intenso color que la suya.

Sus botas se embarraron y pisaron charcos que comenzaban a formarse, salpicando tierra mojada. Corrió hasta la portezuela y allí se encontró con ella.

Estaba tan hermosa...parecía una princesa medieval, de cuento. Con su larga cabellera rojiza recogida en una larga coleta que le caía en la espalda, lisa y ordenada. Sus ojos castaños con la inocencia y la madurez de la pequeña y con su sonrisa siempre sincera y dulce.

- Te has mojado, Ron. - le dijo cariñosamente mientras le cogía de la mano. - Entra dentro, no quiero que cojas un resfriado.

El guardián miró atrás, la lluvia caía a poca distancia del patio cubierto. El sonido de la lluvía era el fondo de una canción triste, una postal navideña demasiado burlona pues allí no había espíritu ni felicidad. Tan solo aquella casa con pinta rústica y las velitas encendidas en señal de duelo.

- Ginny... - murmuró Ron llevándose una mano al pelo.

Ella lo calló negando con la cabeza. Supuso que Harry no le habría comentado nada a su hermana para no preocuparla más. ¿Hacia mal oponiéndose?

- Hazme caso, por favor, no quiero que te enfermes.

- Está bien.

Ambos entraron a la casa, la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, cerrándose con un sonido suave. Desde los cristales mojados se podía observar el paisaje lluvioso.

Ron subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Ginny se unió al resto de gente, junto a la chimenea, para calentar sus manos frías.

Cuando estuvo en su cuarto, se quitó la ropa empapada, dejándola en el suelo, en un montón y se puso ropa seca que no le quitó el frío del alma.

Hermione parecía estar metida en cada póster de los Chudley Cannons que adornaban sus paredes anaranjadas. En cada adorno, en cada objeto. Hermione se colaba por la habitación, haciéndose presente en ausencia.

Ron se mordió el labio haciéndose daño. No quería llorar.

Podía oír la risa de Hermione sentada en el borde de su cama mientras él y Harry peleaban falsamente sólo por divertir a su amiga.

Podía verla escribiendo apresuradamente correcciones entre los errores de sus trabajos, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos reprendedores.

Podía verla mirando por la ventana el sol asfixiante de Agosto, escondiéndose tras las colinas.

Podía verla como un vivo retrato, reflejada en el pequeño espejo cercano a su cama, mientras accidentalmente pasaba por delante. Ella odiaba los espejos.

Tragó saliva y no pudo contener la lágrima que salía de sus ojos, llena de dolor.

Hermione estaba allí y todo su mundo, eran recuerdos.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ya no sabía distinguir la fantasía de la realidad. ¿Quién era ese hombre que la cogía de la mano y la arrastraba por los pasillos llenos de oscuridades?

¿Quién era ese hombre que en sus recuerdos era el vampiro que le chupaba la sangre que corría por sus venas, que era el envenenador de sus sentidos?

¿Por qué la besaba, por qué la abrazaba como si de una niña se tratara? ¿Quién era Draco Malfoy?

Temblaba mientras él caminaba firmemente. Sollozaba mientras sentía la respiración casi nula, el aire saliendo y entrando por sus pulmones.

Los caminos no se acababan nunca, creía desvanecerse cada vez que la pared le demostraba la horrible visión. Recorría pasillos nunca vistos, tétricos con luces nocturnas y murmullos por todas partes.

Se sentía mareada y débil.

- Malfoy...Malfoy... - hablaba sin ser escuchada.

Le llamaba con ganas de que parara porque ella se sentía sin fuerzas para continuar. Se sentía frágil e indefensa ante aquel sádico. Ahora sí tenía miedo.

De pronto oyó una risa del rubio. Reía, ¿por qué reía? ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Qué nueva tortura iba a inventar?

Empezó a oler la miseria cojunta con la humedad. Sintió frío dentro de aquel vestido. Sintió mucho frío congelándole dentro.

El ambiente era humeante, helado y con aspecto lúgubre. Las paredes eran grises y altas, muy altas, como aquellas de la celda en que había vivido, que no tenían ni luz ni fin.

Entonces Draco se detuvo. La mano de ella apretada contra la del mortífago estaba llena de sudor. Él no la soltaba ni titubeaba.

No había ni un alma. O eso parecía.

Entonces comenzó a escucharlo. El gorgoteo pausado de una gota caer. Una gota, su trayecto hasta el suelo, como lentamente se neutralizaba en el aire y caía hasta explotar en el suelo con un sonido que parecía retumbar en sus oídos.

Una gota. Se detuvo en ella. La oyó caer, de nuevo otra resbaló del grifo, podía sentir como caía en el aire y se quedaba en él, como rozaba el límite del suelo y acababa aplastada, rompiéndose, abriéndose, muriendo como un mar llegando al mar.

Sus ojos no podían ver el grifo por donde el agua caía. Quería cerrar el grifo para no oír el sonido del agua, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Quería taparse las orejas con las manos para no oír nada. Ni la gota, ni a Malfoy, ni a su corazón.

Entonces él la impulsó hacia delante, sin soltar su mano y la tomó por la cintura, guiándola. Hermione no caminaba, se limitaba a ser empujada por Malfoy.

Quería preguntar dónde iba, qué era aquel lugar que olía a carne putrefacta, a residuos. ¿Qué era aquel lugar triste y abandonado?

Era una tortura solo su visión.

Él sonreía.

Podía sentir el calor de sus manos en su espalda y el frío congelador de todo su cuerpo. Como si la sangre se le hubiera convertido en hielo.

Y entonces tropezó con una puerta blanca con una fina ranura de cristal en lo alto.

- Las puertas abren todos los caminos y conducen todos los finales. - le susurró Malfoy.

Alzó la mano instintivamente sintiéndola temblar en el aire.

- Ábrela.

Su mano tocó el pomo y como un presentimiento la alejó sabiendo que algo malo ocurriría dentro de aquella puerta. La punta de sus dedos tocaron la palma de su mano al sentir la corriente eléctrica.

Oyó a Malfoy tisqueando, negando.

- Vamos...ábrela.

Titubeó, dudando, vacilando. Estiró los dedos y volvió a tocar el pomo de metal gris. La misma muñeca accionó la puerta. Sonó. Se abría.

Después ella misma se echó hacia atrás, invitándoles a pasar.

No había luz en aquel camino.

- Adelante.

Pero dio un paso, obedeciendo a su secuestrador mientras sabía que se estaba tirando de cabeza al pozo.

Y cuando su pie trasbasó el escalón que separaba una y otra zona, fue demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Sus ojos marrones reflejaron la sala y el metal gris oxidado brilló en el fondo de su pupila.

Eran duchas, altas duchas en compartimentos seguidos unos y otro. Pero no había nadie en ellas. Las paredes eran grises y musgosas. Había suciedad en el suelo, con manchas marrones y negras. Olía a carne podrida, a suciedad y a muerte.

Quería huir de allí. Intentó retroceder y tropezó con el cuerpo caliente del mortífago.

- Tsk.Tsk.Tsk. - le negó en el oído. - Las puertas abren caminos...

Apretó los labios sintiendo la humedad dándole en la cara y ganas de vomitar.

Él la obligó a caminar, seguía empujándola. Por los extremos de su rostro se abrían las duchas, una tras otra como cadenas brillando en la oscuridad.

Y el fin del camino se veía claramente porque estaba levemente iluminado. Era la última ducha, la delantera, la que presidía al resto.

Malfoy la condujo hasta allí y se quedó a escasos metros de ella. Hermione la veía con total precisión.

La regadera caía, oxidada y crujiente, con los pequeños orificios. El tubo tenía en el centro una manilla en forma de rombo con el color azul coloreándola. Frío.

Malfoy apartó su cuerpo del de ella, dejándola sola. Apartó sus manos y su propio pecho de su espalda. Hermione sintió frío por todo su ser. Frío, mucho frío.

- Adelante.

Pero no se movió. Se quedó observando la ducha que no se movía. La pared gris parecía el muro de lamentarciones. Un muro donde llorar hasta no tener más lágrimas.

Lo miró sin saber.

- Ve.

La voz del Slytherin sonaba imperativa, segura y fuerte.

Ir, ¿hacia dónde? ¿Hacia la libertad? ¿Hacia la muerte?

- Granger, camina hacia delante. Ya. Ve.

No. ¿Qué era aquello? No. No.

- ¡Qué vayas, te digo!

Hermione se volvió entonces y le miró. Sus pupilas parecían más frías que nunca y su gesto era duro. No quería ir.

Malfoy cogió aire y separó la distancia. La cogió fuertemente de los hombros y caminó hacia delante. Hermione sintió que se hundía. Como un barco en el mar helado.

Su espalda chocó rudamente contra la pared. Cerró los ojos y de pronto los abrió.

Ahora Malfoy sonrió.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo y le apuntó con ella. Hermione sintió el vello erizarse. ¿Otro crucio? ¿Más penetraciones en su mente?

Dolor físico. Ya lo había soportado. Podía seguir soportándolo. ¿O no?

- Si te mueves, te arrepentiras. - le dijo sin vacileos. Claro y conciso.

- ¿Me matarás? - preguntó Hermione sintiendo su voz pastosa.

Malfoy entonces sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Crees que te concedería un gusto así? No te ilusiones, Granger. Aunque me pidas de rodillas que te mate...mientras sea un deseo tuyo, no lo haré.

Hermione rodó la mirada. Las paredes parecían encerrarla. Podía sentir la pared viscosa en su espalda.

- Si quieres saberlo, desobedéceme y lo sabrás. -dijo lentamente, mirándola.

Y entonces se alejó sin cambiar de posición, andando de espaldas mientras no perdía el contacto visual. Se alejó a la altura de dos metros y bajó la varita, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Suspiró mientras entreabría los labios:

- Quítate la ropa.

Hermione abrió la boca, atónita y se quedó paralizada oyendo la voz de Malfoy resonando en su cabeza: "Quítate la ropa, quítate la ropa, quítate la ropa".

- Estás loco. - dijo Hermione con rabia.

- Hazlo. - dijo suavemente.

- No. - dijo ella con firmeza.

- Hazlo.

- ¡No!

- ¡Hazlo!

Se escuchó el silencio. Malfoy empezaba a subir la varita hasta su altura. No le daba miedo. ¿O sí?

- No.

Entonces Malfoy murmuró "Crucio" y Hermione gritó. Se intentó encoger pero la pared pareció impedirlo, sujetándola a ella con fuerza. Hermione se echó en ella.

Sus gritos llenaron la sala de las duchas. Se le nublaron los ojos con las lágrimas y la boca se abrió buscando aire entre el grito de dolor. La columna pareció crujirle en el choque con la pared.

La luz penetraba en su cuerpo llegándole a la garganta. Parecían mil agujas en su piel. Cuchillos cortándole la carne en mil pedazos. Mil manos pegándole al mismo tiempo. Un dolor de cabeza que le hacía perder la conciencia de dónde estaba, de quién era, de por qué lloraba y la causa de sus gritos.

Y el dolor cesó. Pero en su cuerpo siguió estando.

Se oyeron sus sollozos, sus intentos por respirar como los intentos de un asmático en una crisis. Sus gemidos adoloridos mientras intentaba moverse.

Sus lagrimas trazando rutas en su rostro. Temblaba.

Malfoy sonrió y con la varita accionó la ducha. La manilla se giró y con un chirrido las gotas subieron por el tubo, mientras las ratas de la cañería corrían en dirección contraria.

Y las gotas cayeron por la regadera en el aire hasta su cabeza. Fue solo una gota la que le llegó. Helada como el mismo hielo. Pero fue suficiente para saber cómo eran las otras.

Malfoy apretaba los dientes con triunfo.

Las gotas se convirtieron en un chorro de agua que cayó en su cabeza siguiendo más abajo.

Hermione volvió a gritar mientras sentía el frío del agua congelada mojando sus finos ropajes protectores.

No podía respirar. Lo intentó por la nariz pero ésta estaba taponada con las gotas de agua que caían desde su pelo, empapando su rostro. Las gotas se agolpaban en su nariz, entre las cavidades.

Y parecía aire de invierno el agua en su cara. Sus mejillas, sus párpados llenos de lágrimas y gotas, sus labios resecos, su cuello abierto, lleno de moratones. Todo se congelaba. Y sus manos que abrazaban su pecho. Sus manos desnudas.

Intentaba coger aire y le costaba pero lo conseguía, bebiendo el agua a su vez, en cada intento.

Lloraba y lloraba, mientras gemía. Pero no era suficiente, no para Draco Malfoy.

Separó las distancias. Hermione intentó abrir los ojos y mirarle pero no podía. Estaba sumida en un mar profundo que la arrastraba con dureza.

Malfoy cogió el vestido mojado mientras él mismo se llenaba de agua helada. Lo cogió y con fuerza tiró súbitamente, desgarrándolo.

Hermione lo notó e intentó cogerlo mientras las gotas seguían mojando su rostro, su pelo emmarañado. Mientras sentía que se le congelaba hasta el corazón.

La fina capa que tapaba su desnudez, debajo de aquel vestido raso se pegó a su cuerpo de por sí frío, quitándole todo esfuerzo de tibieza.

La figura de sus senos, la curva de su cintura y la forma de sus piernas quedó descubierta mientras Hermione agolpaba las prendas rotas en su pecho, mientras temblaba, tiritando, mientras Malfoy volvía a su sitio y sonreía observando sus patéticos intentos para protegerse del frío o la verguenza.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios finos de serpiente.

Hermione iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro pero antes, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano abrió los ojos. Le dolían mucho.

Entonces cayó al suelo, por propia voluntad, cogiéndose las rodillas y temblando.

Malfoy subió la varita y aflojó la presión. Las gotas empezaron a caer con desgana.

Pero estaba congelándose.

Se acercó a ella y se agachó. Alzó los brazos y la cogió. No pesaba apenas nada. La ropa mojada e inútil cayó al suelo, su espalda estaba de heridas abiertas y sangrantes, como pequeños rastros de contínuas rasgaduras.

Malfoy la tomó en brazos mientras ella perdía la conciencia por breves instantes. Mas hubiera querido ella perderla para siempre.

El rubio recorrió el mismo camino que antes había recorrido. Trasvasó la puerta con el fino cristal. Por él se podía observar al última ducha con la ropa caída en el suelo y las gotas cayendo una detrás de otras, con el último suspiro.

A partir de ese cristal podía observarse la ducha de la tortura. La ducha del agua helada.

Su cuerpo estaba congelado. Su piel parecía mármol, pálida y fría. Muy fría. Su pelo caía como una cascada en el aire, dejando en el suelo un camino de agua. Temblaba inconscientemente.

Su cuerpo estaba casi en desnudez, como si la hubieran arrojado con una capa al Mar del Antártico.

Pero él no se doblegó por esto. No. Tal era su obsesión que no sintió compasión ni ningún sentimiento hacia Hermione. Nada.

Los guardas vieron como el mortífago llegaba a la celda y abrieron la puerta. Se quedaron estupefactos al observar la escena. Draco cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con un fuerte sonido.

La tiró en el suelo con la misma delicadeza que había roto su ropa, con la misma que había escupido el crucio contra su cuerpo.

Hermione gimió con dolor, despertando del bello sueño de la muerte.

Lloró nada más despertar, tosiendo seguidamente, cogiéndose autómatamente la garganta con una mano helada, sintiendo los escalofríos y los temblores. El suelo estaba frío. Ella estaba fría.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, solo quería morir.

Malfoy encendió dos antorchas, ambas colgantes, una encima de ella y otra a su propia espalda.

Hermione entreabrió el ojo viendo la figura de Malfoy. Volvió el rostro.

- Granger... - le susurró éste, malévolo. - No llores. No llores, Granger.

Pero no podía evitarlo. A pesar de su orgullo el dolor era más fuerte, no podía dejar de llorar y temblar mientras no conseguía respirar bien. El aire le llegaba poco y mal.

- Das lástima. Das mucha lástima.

Hermione apretó los dientes rechinantes, tenía mucho frío.

- Habla, Granger. Habla ahora y no te haré más daño. Tú me obligas a esto. ¿Tienes frío?

Hermione sollozó como respuesta.

- Te daré mantas, te daré calor. ¿Te sientes débil? Te daré fuerza. Te daré libertad. Solo, habla. Dime todo lo que sabes.

Y sollozó de nuevo. Sollozó profundamente porque era el deseo más anhelado, la cosa que más deseaba hacer y entonces de su voz salió un grito ahogado.

- Vamos, así...pequeña...

Malfoy se agachó junto a ella, sin tocarla, a distancia prudencial.

Ella quería, quería hacerlo. Solo tenía que hablar. Las lágrimas llegaron a su boca, su saliva sabía a sal.

- Dumbledore. - al mortífago le brillaron los ojos. - Dame esa clave que sólo tú sabes, Hermione. Dámela.

Sollozó de nuevo. Cogió aire con un gemido.

- Vamos, vamos... - le susurró Malfoy cada vez más cercano a ella.

Temblaba, le temblaban las manos, le temblaba la piel, el corazón le latía desenfrenado. Tenía miedo. Tenía frío.

- Dímelo y podrás ir junto al pobretón y ver las estrellas...

Ron. Ron... como un lamento apareció el rostro pecoso de su amigo, sonriéndole en su mente, con esos ojos azul cielo, siempre sinceros.

- Dímelo y podrás huir de aquí, y verás de nuevo el sol...la luna...

El Sol, sentir ese calor protector, ese calor reconfortante; la luna, sentir su brillo, su magia.

- Dímelo y cara rajada triunfará...

Harry, libre, Harry, su amigo, sin más obligaciones, sin más lágrimas, con una vida normal.

- Dímelo y.... - Malfoy se detuvo. - volverás a ver a tus padres. Dímelo.

"Papá, mam" Sus padres, abrazándola, riéndose, regañándola, llorando en sus discusiones. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo importante que eran para ella. En todo la habían apoyado y quizá alguna vez se había sentido sola, perdida. Molesta con ellos en alguna pelea.

Pero ahora, en aquella soledad, los extrañaba tanto...no sentiría ese frío en los brazos cálidos de su padre, no sentiría aquella tristeza siendo consolada por la dulzura de su madre. No se sentiría perdida avanzando de la mano con ellos.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, Ron y las estrellas; la luna y el sol; Harry y la libertad del anonimato, sus padres y su infancia. Todo pasó y se unió como un solo puzzle.

Hermione entreabrió los labios, estaba dispuesta.

Malfoy sonrió eufórico, iba a darle las claves.

Pero entonces, el puzzle pareció temblar en su cabeza, tembló y se rompió, estalló como había estallado la bomba en el parque de Londres, matando a cientos de niños. Estalló.

Ron se desvaneció y solo quedó un cielo gris sin estrellas; la luna y el sol sólo eran espejismos de una espada de doble filo que relucía y a la vez despedía plateados brillos; Harry voló como un pájaro y de pronto se le rompieron las alas y cayó quedando atrapado en una jaula, encarcelado; sus padres... estaban tendidos en el suelo, sin vida.

- Antes...muerta....

Y sonrió mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer.

De pronto un calor repentino en su garganta. Le faltaba el aire. Abrió los ojos. Era Malfoy. La ahogaba. Muerte, morir...sonreía.

Entonces la soga se desató de su cuello, quedando las marcas de los dedos pálidos del mortífago en su piel.

Draco le cogió la cabeza, con el cabello empapado y la acercó a la suya mientras la apretaba:

- ¡Habla! ¡Dímelo!

Hermione no podía moverse. No podía hablar. Le pesaba hasta el alma.

Los dedos de Draco Malfoy tocaron las lágrimas saladas de la Gryffindor. Hermione cerró los ojos y su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, tocando el suelo.

El mortífago se levantó, mirándola con rabia. Gritó que abrieran la puerta, ésta se abrió y él pasó al exterior pero antes de que se cerrara y la oscuridad reinara en la celda, la señaló con el dedo:

- ¡Pues púdrete ahí!

Pero ella estaba muy lejos de él y no la escuchaba. Solo soñaba con un pelirrojo tendido en la cama de La Madriguera, que pensaba en ella.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

En el Callejón Knockturn, encerrados en una pequeña tienda en lo más recóndito del lugar, dos hombres conversaban con total secretismo. Ambos iban vestidos con colores oscuros.

El hombre de detrás del mostrador tenía el rostro ceniciento con grandes arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca y unos ojos hundidos, con un verde apagado que parecía surcado por manchas blancas en el iris. La cabeza redonda la tenía calva con algunos pocos cabellos canos alrededor. Su voz era grave y tosía continuamente. Tenía un aspecto patético.

Su acompañante era mucho más misterioso. Vestía una larga y majestuosa túnica de terciopelo negro con una marca muy pequeña en el pecho y el cierre era dorado, con una serpiente enroscada en el cierre. En la cabeza llevaba puesto un sombrero del mismo color que ni siquiera se había quitado para la conversación con el dependiente.

No se podía distinguir mucho pero era robusto, alto y tenía un alo atractivo. Su capa sobrevolaba a su paso y su piel era blanca.

- Señor Throat, usted tiene la última palabra.

El anciano se frotó las manos, frunciendo una despoblada ceja.

- Usted no me asegura nada. - titubeó el vendedor.

- Por supuesto que no. Mi querido señor, no doy mi palabra a cualquiera que firma un contrato con palabras, tampoco así si es con un pergamino. - determinó el tipo misterioso con ironía. - Sin embargo si usted me da fidelidad y total entrega en lo que nosotros le pidamos, puedo darle un margen de confianza y asegurarle que estará a salvo de cualquier situación de riesgo.

El hombre volvió a toser estrepitosamente. Sorbió asquerosamente por la nariz.

- Entonces, ¿cuento con la...protección del Señor... - miró a los lados. - Oscuro?

- Entrégeme el material y señaremos el trato.

El anciano asintió alegremente y se disculpó un momento mientras penetraba en el interior de la tienda seguido por un rastro de tos.

El hombre de la capa se apoyó en el mostrador mientras se atusaba la punta del sombrero y bostezaba cansadamente.

El viejo volvió de nuevo con unas bolsas de tela negra que contenían en su interior unos pequeños frascos.

Los dejó en el mostrador y los adelantó con las manos, para luego retirarlas y juntarlas.

- Tenga mucho cuidado con ellos, señor. - le dijo advirtiéndole. - Son extremadamente frágiles y...peligrosos.

Por primera vez el viejo vislumbro una sonrisa en el rostro del visitante.

- Le aseguro que estárá en perfectas condiciones. Sellemos el trato con un apretón de manos.

El viejo asintió, tosiendo y alzó la mano rugosa que fue estrechada con la mano fuerte del hombre.

Entonces el viejo se fijó que aquel visitante tenía los ojos más negros que había visto nunca. Parecían los ojos del mismo diablo. Se estremeció y retiró la mano metiéndola debajo de su túnica.

El mago sonrió e hizo un gesto de inclinación mientras se alejaba del mostrador.

- Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Throut.

- Lo...mismo digo. - dijo éste, nerviosamente.

- Hasta la próxima.

- A...adiós.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró casi al instante. Cuando el visitante se fue el viejo Avil Throut respiró tranquilo. Pasó su vista por los artículos de contrabando que llenaban la estrecha tienda.

Pero se sintió embargado por saber que estaría protegido por el bando vencedor.

Mientras el misterioso hombre había guardado los paquetes en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, guardándolos de vistas maliciosas o de daño alguno. Sentía como se agitaba el líquido en el interior del frasco mientras caminaba elegantemente, saliendo del callejón por el callejón Diagon.

Cuando llegó no le sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera poca gente en él. La gente estaba aterrorizada por los actos que el Señor Oscuro estaba llevando a cabo. Sin embargo, algunos osados pisaban con normalidad las calles.

Robby sonrió protegido por el escudo del sombrero mientras avanzaba por los senderos.

Salió del callejón hasta llegar a tierras muggles. Londres. Entonces un coche negro se detuvo justo delante suya. De él se bajó un hombre delgado que le abrió la puerta cortésmente, el mortífago pasó dentro y se sentó mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo dejaba en el asiento libre.

El chófer cerró la puerta y se apresuró a montarse de nuevo en el coche, colocándose en el asiento conductor.

- ¿Hacia dónde le llevo, señor? - preguntó mirándole a través del espejo retrovisor.

Robby se quitó los guantes de cuero que dejó en sus rodillas mientras se observaba las palmas de las manos.

Sus ojos negros como el tizón se reflejaron en el cristal del espejo. Brillaban.

- A presencia del Señor Oscuro. Tengo grandes noticias para él.

Sonrió mientras el coche tomaba la calle pasando desapercibido, camuflado entre la gran ciudad.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus Lupin había trazado un mapa que se mantenía erguido, mágicamente, en el aire, y que todos miraban atentos.

- Hemos investigado a fondo los posibles lugares donde tengan lugar los encuentros entre mortífagos llegando a la conclusión de que la única posibilidad es que estén bajo tierra.

- ¿Bajo tierra? - preguntó asombrada Tonks.

- Así es. Creemos que los mortífagos habrán creado cuarteles subterráneos por los que acceder a todo punto de la ciudad, teletransportándose con facilidad sin ser vistos por muggles o por algún miembro de la Orden.

- Pero Lupin, olvidas las galerías subterráneas ya creadas en la ciudad. - objetó Ojoloco Moody.

- No he dicho que no estén conectadas. - sonrió el licántropo.

- Es muy posible. - afirmó Ángela Warren con seguridad. - Una vez la guarida de Voldemort estuvo debajo de un cementerio muggle.

Algunos presentes se estremecieron por la afirmación de la ex mortífaga a la vez que por la pronunciación de aquel nombre que seguía causando revuelo.

- ¿Qué haremos con esto? - preguntó Hestia Jones. - ¿Acaso vamos a ir buscando por toda la ciudad...?

- No lo tenemos claro pero, - apuntó Remus - es una posibilidad.

Algunos murmuraron mientras el hablante pedía orden.

- Van a organizarse algunos grupos encargados de esta tarea. Sin embargo tan solo seis personas lo realizarán. Es muy arriesgado.

- Yo lo haré. - dijo Severus Snape levantándose.

Todos le miraron.

Lupin asintió.

- Está bien. Severus, gracias por la colaboración.

- A mí también me gustaría. - pidió Ángela mirando directamente al licántropo.

Éste le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

- Muy bien. Yo tenía interés, si nadie tiene inconveniente...

Nadie dijo nada.

- Tonks, Kingsley y....

- Lupin, - el hombre volvió la cabeza. - a mí también me gustaría participar.

- ¡Ron! - Arthur Weasley levantó la voz. - ¡Es muy arriesgado! Tú...

- ¡No te lo permitimos! - cortó Molly levantándose a su vez.

El pelirrojo pasó la vista por sus padres y suspiró.

- Papá, mamá, temo que no podéis impedirmelo.

- ¡Claro que puedo! - gritó desafiante la Señora Weasley. - ¡Soy tu madre!

Ron asintió y dibujó una fina sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo sé, mamá pero no puedes impedírmelo.

- ¡Cómo que...! - empezó a decir, pero Remus Lupin levantó la mano, callándola.

- Molly, creo que Ron tiene razón. Nadie puede impedírselo, está en su derecho, es miembro de la Orden.

- ¡Es un niño!

- ¡He luchado, mamá! ¡He matado! ¡He visto morir a gente delante mía! Sé lo que es el dolor, sé luchar y no tengo miedo. Quiero hacerlo y lo haré...no puedes impedírmelo.

La señora Weasley miró a su hijo unos segundos y lentamente resbaló hasta sentarse de nuevo.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio.

- Si me permite, Señora Weasley... - intervino Ángela. - conozco a su hijo, he batallado junto a él en dos ocasiones y estoy convencida de que está muy preparado para esta misión.

Molly la miró con algo extraño en el mirar.

- ¿Usted tiene hijos, señora Warren? - dijo directamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Bueno... - intentó cortar Lupin, evitar un enfrentamiento.

- No. - negó Ángela.

- Entonces hágame el favor de callarse. - dijo Molly sin preámbulos. - Porque sino ha parido como yo lo he hecho, no puede entender lo que es que tu hijo arriesgue su vida en una misión peligrosa, esté más o menos preparado para ello.

- Molly, Ángela...

- Que no tenga hijos, Señora Weasley, no significa que no quiera a alguien. Sé lo que es estar preocupada y tener miedo porque puedan hacerle daño a un ser querido. Y quizá no haya salido de mis entrañas esa persona pero le puedo asegurar que por ser madre no tiene más derecho a decir que quiere más que yo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron con un mutuo sentimiento: amor hacia Ron Weasley. Cada una lo vivía a su manera pero ambas lo sentían.

Remus carraspeó de nuevo aunque él mismo se empezó a sentir confundido y retomó la reunión tratando algunos temas más. La reunión acabó y los integrantes se dispersaron en sus distintas tareas.

El licántropo intercambió una mirada con Ángela, mientras ésta se iba.

¿Acaso sería él esa persona...?

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de la comida, Harry y Ginny se habían escapado para estar a solas en la habitación de la pelirroja mientras los demás se entretenían recogiendo.

Cerraron la puerta echando el pestillo y se besaron intensamente, abrazándose con fuerza.

- Te he extrañado mucho. - le susurró la Weasley al oído.

- Y yo a ti...pequeña. No sabes cuánto me hacías falta.

Se tumbaron en la cama mientras tan solo se abrazaban y besaban al tiempo que hablaban.

- ¿Qué misión te han encargado? - le preguntó el niño que vivió mientras le acariciaba la melena roja fuego.

- Voy a ser enfermera en el cuartel. - sonrió ella mientras suspiraba. - Cuidaré de los heridos, enfermedades que puedan surgir...Ayda va a enseñarme, ella es medimaga y cree que tengo don para ello.

- Eso ya lo sabía yo. - sonrió Harry besándola tiernamente. - Desde que te conocí.

- Mentiroso... - se burló ella mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Un poquito.

Ambos rieron.

- Y...¿tú? - preguntó con recelo.

- Voy a recibir clases. Magia avanzada, hechizos defensores... - murmuró con pesadumbre.

- ¿Quién te enseñará?

Entonces Harry titubeó en seguir hablando pero enseguida la pelirroja lo notó.

- Cuéntamelo.

- Verás...Gin...me enteré ayer mismo.

Ella se estremeció y se irguió en la misma cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero mientras Harry se sentaba entre sus piernas y acariciaba la manta que cubría el colchón.

- Dumbledore...se ha marchado por mí.

- ¿Por ti?

- En realidad, quería llevarme con él pero era arriesgado.

- ¿Llevarte, dónde?

- Shashpeer. Es una región...

- ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

Sus miradas se encontraron por un segundo. Harry empezó a sentir sentimiento de culpabilidad. No debía haberle dicho nada.

Asintió rápidamente.

- No sé exactamente su localización pero...bueno...eso no importa.

- ¿Estarás...mucho tiempo fuera? - dijo, en su voz se denotaba tristeza y angustia.

- No lo sé. No lo sé.

- Y...¿cuándo...te...marchas?

- Gin, es mejor que no pensemos en ello, todavía.

- Harry, tarde o temprano tendré que afrontarlo y...es mejor que sea ahora y me haga fuerte. Porque tengo que empezar a pensar que vas a estar lejos de mí y no sé cómo voy a...poder hacerlo.

Agachó la cabeza. Harry se puso delante suya y con la mano le tomó la barbilla. No lloraba pero tenía los ojos llorosos con lágrimas contenidas.

Se miraron unos segundos. La pelirroja le abrazó. Harry acarició su espalda.

- No quiero que te vayas. - sollozó en su hombro.

- Yo tampoco quiero irme pero, tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo. Es lo mejor para todos.

- Lo sé pero soy egoísta, pienso en mí, me da igual los demás.

- Esto es también tú bien.

- ¿Mi bien? ¿Crees que puedo estar bien lejos de ti? ¡No! No puedo, no podré.

- Nos escribiremos...

- No es lo mismo, además, tú estarás muy ocupado, y será muy peligroso. ¿Y si interceptan la carta?

- Sacaré tiempo. Inventaremos un código, una lengua para nosotros. - sonrió. - Algo íntimo que solo nosotros conozcamos.

Ginny se separó de él y le besó en los labios con un simple roce.

- Algo solo nuestro.

Volvió a besarle con más intensidad. Harry cogió sus manos enlazándolas a las suyas.

- Solo para nosotros.

Ella lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó mientras él se comenzaba a dejar llevar por la pasión de la pelirroja.

Ginny se tumbó completamente mientras él intentaba colocarse encima sin hacerle daño, apoyándose en los codos.

La pelirroja enroscó un dedo en la cuerda de la cortina enrrollada en lo alto del ventanal y tiró de ella haciendo que ésta cayera un poco, creando más penumbra.

Mientras seguían besándose y comenzaban a darse caricias más profundas la cortina caía y caía produciendo oscuridad con cada centímetro que bajaba.

- Te quiero, Harry... - le murmuró al oído mientras él le besaba el cuello.

La cortina terminó cayendo, tapando completamente la ventana y dejándolos en la complicidad de la oscuridad.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Se cargó la mochila al hombro. Los ojos de su madre lo miraban reprobatoriamente. En ellos se podían distinguir la pena y la melancolía.

Ron agachó la cabeza, sin querer enfrentarse a la dureza de su mirada porque sabía que sentiría la sensación de malestar que le producía desobedecerla y hacerla llorar.

Unos gruesos lagrimones cayeron por los mofletos sonrosados de la señora Weasley quien sorbió involuntariamente por la nariz mientras se limpiaba el ojo con el dorso de la manga.

Lentamente el pelirrojo se volvió. Su madre miraba hacia otro lado, intentando que no la viera llorar pero era demasiado evidente.

- Mamá...por favor, no llores. - le pidió dulcemente.

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso, Ronald? - Molly se tapó parte de la cara con una mano.

- Mamá, intenta comprenderme.

- No puedo. Nunca podré.

De nuevo dejó el macuto en el suelo mientras avanzaba hacia la mujer y la tomaba por los hombros, volviéndola hacia él.

Tenía los ojos rojos y una mueca de tristeza.

- Ya soy mayor, madre. Tengo que pelear por salvar lo que quiero, ¿lo comprendes?

- No quiero que te ocurra nada malo, Ron. ¿Tú comprendes eso?

Ron asintió y acariciando el cabello de su madre, ambos se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Ella siguió llorando en el abrazo con su hijo varón, más pequeño.

- No sé cuándo dejaste de ser un niño para convertirte en un hombre. No me dí cuenta. Perdóname.

- Mamá...

- Perdóname por querer protegerte de ese mundo horrible que hay a las afueras.

- Ya...ya...

Molly sollozó mientras Ron suspiraba hondamente. Le costaba abandonar su casa, aunque no quería admitirlo tenía en el estómago un pinchazo molesto que le indicaba un miedo oculto, miedo a lo desconocido, a esa misión peligrosa que le aguardaba.

Pero dentro de él había ganado. Era un triunfo salir de allí con la responsabilidad de regresar vivo y con la garantía de dar seguridad a los suyos.

Ante todo, una razón se imponía. Se distinguía en su corazón como la más poderosa y anhelada: encontrar a Hermione.

Madre e hijo se separaron del abrazo.

Los gemelos se despidieron de su hermano con palmadas en la espalda y algunas bromas.

- Vuelve con la cabeza sobre los hombres, enano. - le dijo George.

- Sí, no queremos que nos traigan tu cabeza en una bolsa de plástico. Así que no la pierdas de vista. - sonrió Fred.

Entonces, encogida en la pared vislumbró a su hermana mirándole fijamente. Parecía pensante en aquella postura, con los brazos cruzados y sabiduría en sus ojillos castaños.

Se acercó a ella mientras daba un vistazo atrás, aún Lupin no había llegado y no podían partir.

Ginny suspiró y entornó los ojos cuando Ron se puso frente a ella.

- ¿Te despides?

- Por un tiempo.

Ginny asintió, desviando la mirada a su madre.

- Mamá está muy afectada.

- No se lo esperaba.

- Ron... - Ginny titubeó. - ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

El pelirrojo se lamió el labio inferior y de repente asintió con total convicción.

- ¿Por qué lo haces? - le preguntó su hermana frunciendo el ceño. - No tienes necesidad, puede ir otro, hay muchos más capacitados y...

- Por Hermione.

Se hizo un silencio denso mientras Ron veía dibujada en la cara de su hermana la sonrisa serena de su mejor amiga y los ojos de aquella mujer, dueña de su corazón.

- Si te vas...

- Me voy.

- Haz todo lo posible por encontrarla.

- Lo haré.

Lo decía con esa seguridad, sin dudas, sin vacileos. Con la seguridad que iba a hacerlo. Anteponiéndolo todo, incluso su vida.

- Te quiero, Ron.

Ginny desató el nudo imaginario de sus brazos y los colgó en el cuello de su hermano mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio para ser fuerte y no flaquear, no quería que se llevara esa imagen de ella, una imagen débil, frágil y triste. No. Quería que la viera como Ginevra Weasley, aquella adolescente marcada por su tiempo y su vida, que luchaba por sus creencias.

Ron abrazó el cuerpecillo blanco de su hermana mientras intentaba grabar en su mente aquel recuerdo antes de marcharse, el abrazo de esa pequeña parte de su propio ser.

- Yo también te quiero, Gin. - le dijo con dulzura mientras se sentía indefenso en brazos de aquella pelirroja.

- Vuelve sano y salvo, ¿vale? - le susurró al oído.

- Sí, sí...

Oyeron unos pasos a sus espaldas.

Severus Snape, quien hablaba con Kingsley, volvió su rostro cetrino como Tonks quien mantenía un aspecto informal. Miraban a Remus Lupin quien equipado para cualquier acontecimiento también portaba una mochila más pequeña que la del Weasley.

Los hermanos se separaron del abrazo.

La única que no miraba a Lupin era Ángela, quien mantenía su mirada negra posada en Ron.

Giró sus ópalos por el aire hasta llegar a la Señora Weasley, apoyada en una columna con sus dos hijos gemelos a las espaldas.

Intercambiaron sus miradas expertas en un susurro cómplice en el que sobraron las palabras. "Protégelo"

La tropa avanzó dejando atrás la puerta de La Madriguera.

Ron miró atrás y vio a su hermana asomada por ella, mientras por el tejado resbalaban gotas y caían en la hierra embarrada. Mientras se fue alejando siguió viendo la cara de su hermana y su mata de pelo pelirrojo. Ese recuerdo lo acompañaría en su viaje como el recuerdo de una niña de cabellos castaños enmarañados y ojos sabios, un recuerdo perpetuo.

Los magos se prepararon para iniciar su recorrido hasta el centro de Londres, en busca de las terribles alcantarillas subterráneas donde sólo las ratas se ocultaban. Y con ellas, los mortífagos de Voldemort.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Hola a todas y todos!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con el capítulo trece servido. Qué decir de este capítulo; varias cosillas merecen la pena comentarse.

- Sobre la tortura de Hermione. Quiero que quede claro lo que está ocurriendo en la mente de Hermione. Es decir, no todo es real. No quiero decir que os esté relatando sueños de ella, no, lo que afirmo es que el tiempo, por ejemplo, no es exactamente el que ella siente, Malfoy no la ha tenido debajo de esa ducha una hora, ni media porque eso significaría su muerte por hipotermia.

¿Sabéis lo que es la hipotermia? Es una bajada de la temperatura del cuerpo que se da cuando éste pierde su calor y empieza a tener frío. Algo así :P Normalmente ocurre en nevadas muy fuertes, cuando algún excursionista se pierde, o en escaladas de montaña puede ocurrir, aunque claro, si vas mal preparado. Y un largo etcétera. Yo era sólo por poner algunos ejemplos. No estoy muy informada en el tema :P (Soy de Letras, eh!)

Creo que de todas las torturas de Mafoy esta ha sido una de las peores. Yo me pongo en la piel de Hermione y yo no lo hubiera soportado. Quizá penséis que es un poco irreal la actitud que está tomando este personaje, que no es humana incluso. Pues yo la defiendo una y otra vez. Hermione puede representar a una heroína de cómic que lo lucha todo pero que no siempre gana porque ella está sufriendo y eso se ve claramente.

Por lo tanto, su actitud es real y en prisioneros de guerra ha podido verse. Ella recibe esta vez una tortura física y quiera que no, el cuerpo no es la mente, contra lo físico hay "lucha", contra algo mental, es díficil, puedes perder hasta el juicio, aunque en el físico puedes perder la vida...

Argumento por ello (después de todo el sermón) que Hermione se merece un aplauso porque lo que está aguantando es inhumano y Malfoy, aunque sea "irresistible" merece todo lo peor porque él sí que es inhumano.

- Ron.

Es un pilar básico en la historia. Es como si faltara Draco Malfoy o Hermione Granger, lo mismo ocurre, si faltara Ronald Weasley no habría historia.

Ron es un ejemplo de superación a las adversidades y de uno mismo porque lucha contra sus propias debilidades para salvar a Hermione.

Él siempre ha estado a la sombra tanto de Harry como de la misma Hermione y ahora está brillando porque le han quitado algo muy importante para él como es su mejor amiga y también su amor y lucha por ella.

Creo que es algo bellísimo y sobre todo, digno de admirar. Yo comparo a Ron como el padre o la madre de una persona secuestrada, su sufrimiento, su valor y su lucha; Ron es como esa parte clave en un suceso crítico, el que lleva el peso de la historia porque la Orden del Fénix y el propio Harry Potter no sienten lo que él siente y ya que los padres de Hermione murieron, él es la persona más preocupada por Hermione.

Os pido de todo corazón que aprendáis y veáis a este personaje porque es sin duda mi preferido en "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia". Es un claro ejemplo de que todos somos capaces de todo, proponiéndonoslo.

- Harry-Ginny. En todas estas historias está el amor y el amor clave aquí es la relación de Harry y Ginny que está regida por la maldición que el pobre Harry lleva sobre sus hombros, ese destino que lo persigue continuamente, el niño que vivió y el niño que deberá derrotar a Voldemort y traer de nuevo la luz.

Es un desafío enamorarte de alguien que sabes que se arriesga a tales peligros y que tiene una importante misión en la vida. Y sobre todo, para Harry, arriesgar a una persona, a la persona que más le importa, sabiendo que está continuamente en el ojo del huracán.

Por eso es hermoso este amor porque ha surgido de esa oscuridad en la que están metidos por el resurgimiento de Voldemort y está luchando contra todos los males que le salen a contracorriente.

Shashpeer es un lugar apartado donde Harry hará su formación para la Batalla Final, muy protegido y lejos de Voldemort.

Y ahora vuelvo al capítulo pasado para responder una duda general.

La rendición de Emmeline Vance.

Decís que se rindió muy pronto, que no luchó y buscáis un por qué.

No existe ese por qué por la misma razón que no podemos evaluar a todas las personas por el mismo criterio. Hermione es una persona y Emmeline es otra persona. No tienen nada que ver entre ellas.

Hermione sabe muchas más cosas de las que sabía Emmeline porque ella es especial y sabe un poco más. (No os puedo decir MÁS!) Emmeline, como ella, tiene el hechizo Totem Kartem, el cual si recordáis, sólo puede hablar de lo que sabe por propio deseo no pueden obligarla a ello, con esto me refiero a pociones o hechizos. Sólo cuenta su propia voluntad.

Como vistéis no opuso resistencia (que se viera) y rápidamente habló y murió.

Yo no sé qué haría en un caso así, cada una tenés que valoraros y pensarlo pero no podemos asegurar el cien por cien lo que haríamos, hay que verse. O...¿cuántos agentes del FBI han hablado frente a una tortura? ¿Cuántos? ¿Y cuántos han muerte torturados sin decir una palabra?

Cada ser es distinto y por desgracia, demasiado distinto.

Creo que no me dejo nada en el tintero pero...ya sabéis que se me va la cabeza a veces

En el próximo capítulo desarrollaré la misión de esos seis íntegrantes magníficos :P que tienen la responsabilidad de encontrar las guardias subterráneas de Voldemort.

Espero que me comentéis todas vuestras impresiones de este capítulos, ya sabéis, de todo, felicitaciones, sugerencias, críticas, peticiones...en reviews, e-mails a logarbo, comentarios, postales, cartas...etc.

Por favor no dejéis de mandar lo que sea porque cada esfuerzo es un mundo y porque este fic es muy complicado y muy difícil y creo que se lo merece, ya no por mí sino por él mismo. :) ¡Hay que apoyarlo!

Estoy muy feliz con la acogida de tanto "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia" como de "El pianista" y aprovecho mi momento de inspiración (ya me lo recordarán los maestros..jejeje) para actualizar lo más rápido posible!!

Os dejo algunas preguntitas que ya son conocidas:

**oooooo**

_¿Encontrarán los seis miembros de la Orden los cuarteles de los mortífagos?_

_¿Resistirá Hermione al frío?_

_¿Cumplirá Ron la promesa hecha a Ginny?_

_¿Estarán a salvo los sangre mezclada del ojo de Voldemort?_

_¿Qué planea Robby Gillow con esos frascos?_

_¿Está perdiendo Draco Malfoy el juicio por su prisionera y su propia razón?_

_¿Qué siente Draco por su prisionera?_

**oooooooooo**

Solo me queda, muy a mi pesar, despedirme de todas hasta el próximo capítulo, ya es el catorce, de "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia" o verlos en "El pianista" el capítulo veinte.

Os deseo a todas lo mejor del mundo, que seáis muy muy felices y que todos vuestros sueños se cumplan.

¡No dejes de soñar!

**Os quiero!!!**

_Lira Garbo_

_"El hombre se adentra en la multitud para ahogar el clamor de su propio silencio"_ **- Tagore**


	14. La ratonera

**Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia**

* * *

**Contestación a reviews**

**Boni:** Wola wapísima!Lo siento muchísimo, me siento mal cuando leo que te entristecen mis capítulos y te bajan la moral. La verdad no sé cómo quitar esas sensaciones tanto de ti como de todos los que siguen el fic, no querría que os sintiéseis así pero...son cosas del guión y aunque no me guste, tienen que pasar, al igual que las torturas, las lágrimas y el dolor, pero bueno, no está todo perdido. Espero que estés muy bien y te deseo todo lo mejor. ¡Feliz Navidad!Te quiero mucho!Besotes!

**Afrodita:** Wola mi niña!!Jeje, me alegro de que te guste el rumbo de la historia, cuesta escribirla. Sobre Ron, es todo un reto hacer que un personaje más bien desconocido, a la sombra de un héroe, reluzca como otro héroe, con sentimientos humanos como el miedo, el dolor y el mismo amor. Todos luchamos por alguna causa, yo creo que Ron lucha por Hermione, esa es su causa. Entonces es normal que lo de todo en cada batalla, presentándose en cada misión, dando toda la ayuda posible. Para mí es un personaje muy humano y muy pasional. Sobre Gin y Harry, es un caso myu parecido al de Herm y Ron, es otra razón para Harry en su destino y para Ginny es la realización de su sueño. Jajaja, qué horror cómo nos puede gustar tanto Malfoy?Es obsesión Pero ya empieza a dar miedo...A ver si lo he pillado. Biotecnologia es como investigación de enfermedades a través de plantas, ¿nop? Parece interesante!Pero tiene que ser duro y difícil!Weno pos mucho ánimo, a ver si encuentras una cura para el SIDA. :) Muchos besotes!!Feliz Navidad!!TQM!

**Sweet-ally:** Wola loki!Te extrañaba!Pues sí, a Draco se le están cruzando los cables...es tan malo...Lo que peor le sienta a Malfoy es que, a pesar de que la tortura, ella no se rinde, ella no tira la toalla y sigue luchando y por eso está cometiendo locuras, se le acaban las ideas y el tiempo. Espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando el fic!Mil besos!!!Feliz Navidad!!

**Cocojajas:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias, recordar "No es historia de amor" me trae muy buenas sensaciones porque fue algo que me marcó, la primera historia no se olvida. Por eso me alegro mucho de que la hayas leído y más aún de que te haya gustado. Gracias porque ahora me apoyas aquí y me demuestras tu afecto. Mil besazos!Te deseo todo lo mejor!Feliz Navidad!

**Rowan Myfair:** Wola linda!Jeje, te extrañaba!No pasa nada!Te entiendo, los ordenadores nos dan muchos problemas cuando se ponen tontos. Te entiendo así que no te disculpes, con tu apoyo ya haces mucho! Comentemos los capi 12 y 13: weno leyendo tus reflexiones descubro que realmente te sumerges en la historia y captas su esencia, ese dolor de Hermione, esa malicia casi locura de Malfoy por su prisionera, ese valor de Ron a la hora de dar hasta su vida por encontrar a Hermione, pase lo que pase, todo movido por el sentimiento del más hondo amor por ella...captas detalles y eso me encanta!Porque normalmente la gente se queda con lo más superficial que es, como no, las torturas, es lo más lógico pero no sé, me gusta que escarbéis en la historia, que le saquéis errores, coincidencias incluso que saquéis vuestras propias conclusiones. Por eso me encanta recibir reviews tuyos. Weno, no me enrrollo más y te dejo que leas el capi en paz, asegurándote que te dará nuevas incógnitas. Te deseo una muy feliz navidad (y próspero año nuevo :P) Una última pregunta, ¿eres andaluza?No sé si te lo pregunté antes pero noté en tu habla algunas cosillas "nuestras" jeje, quizá fue casual. Mil besos!!

**Rasaaabe:** Wola mi niña!Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que te guste el capi y el ritmo de la historia, la verdad que me cuesta escribirla (soy pesada...) más en esta época de éxamenes pero al fin llegan las vacaciones!(Dejando paranoias) Creo que la madurez de una persona no va enlazada a su edad pues muchos con la mía ya han vivido el doble de experiencias, igual que el caso contrario, personas de veinte años que viven en la infancia aún. Pasando directas al fic: yo ya dije al principio de la historia que Draco Malfoy no iba a ser ese pianista ni ese periodista de mis anteriores fics, sino otro muy distinto, un Draco frío, duro, sádico y casi loco, que no se cansa de hacer el mal, que es malo. Tus preguntas, me dices que si Herm es la más importante de la Orden porque es la única que soporta las torturas. La respuesta es tajante, no. El más importante de la Orden del Fénix es Dumbledore pero Hermione tiene mucha información de la Orden. El motivo...¿no lo has captado todavía? :S Me decepcionas El vendedor del callejón Knocturn sabía que Robby no era Voldemort, por supuesto. Voldemort no se expone a eso, es más fácil mandar emisarios.

Sobre Ron, me da mucha pena que compares al Ron de Rowling con el Ron de Lira Garbo, por eso te dije que lo más probable es que cuando termine mis historias ya empezadas, deje el mundo de los fan fic de Harry Potter, porque quiero tener algo mío, manejar mis propios personajes y que vosotros leáis la historia sin tener una idea pre concebida de alguien, como es el caso de Pansy Parkinson o del mismo Blaise Zabinni. Si yo pongo que Ron es así, es que es así, no sé si en Harry Potter pero en Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia, sí. Entonces me duele mucho que me digas eso. Ron no va de héroe, va de humano, está enamorado, siente sentimientos humanos, miedo, dolor, amor, ¿en qué te extraña? Peor sería si hubiese puesto un super-héroe como Superman.

¿No te ha pasado nunca que conoces a una persona y comienzas a quererla en poquísimo tiempo? Porque a mí sí me ha pasado. Yo me enamoré en un mes y te prometo que parecía que conociese a la persona de una semana. Y lo mismo con amigos, una amiga y yo conectamos un buen día, el que nos conocimos y no nos separamos ni un minuto. ¿Por qué Ángela no puede querer a Ron como un hijo, a pesra de que se conozcan de dos meses? Sobre que Ron no es la persona que más quiere a Hermione. ¿Tu ves a alguien arriesgándose por Hermione como lo está haciendo Ron? Porque yo creo que alguien que arriesga su misma vida por una persona la quiere. Dices que no he expresado lo que Harry siente por Herm lo suficiente. Pero es que piensa en ella una cuarta parte de lo que piensa en Ginny, por ejemplo. ¿La quiere más? ¿Tú quieres más a un amigo que a otro? Yo digo algunos amigos y pienso que no pero Harry demostró en la prueba del lago, en el cuarto libro, que por ejemplo, quería más a Ron que a Hermione, y ahí estaba. No digo que no la quiere, incluso decir que la quiere menos...a mí me parece bien pero si tu crees que está mal lo quito. Lo que no me compares es que si es que si hay que salvar de la muerte a Ginny o a Hermione, ¿Harry a quién va a salvar? ¿Tú qué crees?

Siento haber sido dura en la contestación del review pero realmente me llegó muy hondo y creo que todo lo que tú me criticas está plenamente justificado. No te enfades, ¿vale? Bueno, me despido que no veas la charla que te he pegado en un momento y supongo que tendrás ganas de leer ya el capi, jeje. Muchos besotes, cuídate y pasa una feliz navidad!

**Leticia Margoth:** Wola wapetona! Jajaja, pues eso de que trabajo con una asociación secreta y mi especialidad son los juegos mentales, jaja, me ha llegado!:D Nunca me habían dicho nada así ;) Bueno, yo sólo le dejo un poco de intriga a la historia y procuro sorprenderos de vez en cuando para que no os acostumbréis :P Weno, siento si tardo un poco en subir los capis, de veras me cuesta y además, yo mismo me siento mal escribiendo esto porque me hace daño causarle dolor a mis personajes, jeje, sí, parezco tonta pero los siento muy llegados a mí. Como vosotros :D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras, me hacen mucho bien. Nada más, que disfrutes con el capi y que pases una feliz navidad!Mil besos!

**Angy:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste Ron!Estoy pensando en hacerle un club de fans al pobre, que parece que nadie lo quiere :( A mí la pareja Ron-Herm sí me gusta mucho pero no la rozo desde que descubrí el Draco-Herm (babas). Sobre Malfoy, se le fue la cabeza y se está volviendo loco por momentos. Espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando la historia. Muchos besos y feliz navidad!

**Eva Vidal**: Wola linda! Encantada de tener una amiga de Chile!Jejeje, la verdad tengo muchos contacto con esa zona por más amigos de allá y además porque mi escritora favorita es chilena, Isabel Allende. :) Siento mucho lo de tu país, creo que no hay derecho, no es humano, tanto dolor y tanto mal arraigado en el mundo. Me gustaría tanto que hubiera libertad en todos los sentidos y no tanta injusticia...de corazón os deseo algo de paz entre tanta corrupción, entre tanto dolor, un poco de justicia. Sobre lo que me dices, yo creo que J.K. Rowling es bastante injusta y se centra demasiado en Harry olvidando que una historia no se escribe tan solo con la vida de un personaje sino que es la mezcla de las vivencias de muchos seres que habitan el mismo espacio, el mismo tiempo y distintas cosas. Así Ron y Lupin se merecen un reconocimiento, tener su propia historia y no ser muñecos inservibles pues yo creo que tienen mucho que dar y que aportar. Me despido hasta la próxima vez que tenga el placer de hablar contigo, con muchos besos y con mi más sincera felicitación de navidad!Que seas feliz!Besos!

**HermyBlack:** Wola wapetona! Pues el capítulo fue un poco duro en la piel de Hermione, la verdadera cara de Malfoy se está revelando y el miedo me llena al ver tal monstruo. Él, en respuesta a lo que tú dices que no siente nada por ella, siente demasiadas cosas por ella. Muchos sentimientos y no todos buenos. Es más, ¿alguno bueno? Pero eso sí, Draco Malfoy no es indiferente respecto a Hermione Granger. Sobre Ron, él sólo sigue a su corazón ciego, exponiéndose a mucho peligro. Eso es amor. Bueno mi niña, me despido, muchos besos y feliz navidad!

**Nerwen:**Wola wapa!Me alegro de que te gustara el capi!La verdad que Draco es un misterio, cada vez más. Esa es la pregunta clave, ¿qué siente Malfoy por Hermione? Sobre Ángela y Lupin, no sé qué decirte...dicen que donde hubo fuego siempre quedan cenizas, ¿no? Quizá haya resquicios de ese amor tan grande. El tiempo lo dirá. ¡Leíste "No es historia de amor"!Qué ilusión!Tengo mucho cariño a ese fic y bueno, me alegro que me digas que me he superado :) Esa es la misión!Jeje, mil besos!Feliz Navidad!

**Herms16:**Wola linda!Muchas gracias!Saqué un 8'75 en el examen :P Soy una quejica!;) Me alegro de que te vaya gustando el fic!Espero no decepecionarte!Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!Muchos besos!Feliz Navidad!

**Petitange21:** Wola wapísima!Pues aquí estoy, bastante cansada y emocionada también, deseando esa blanca navidad Muchas gracias por tomate tantas molestias con mi fic. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Muchos besotes!!Feliz Navidad y próspero Año 2005!

**Zeisse:** Wola guapisima!Sobre Draco, desquiciado total. Se le fue la olla, jeje. Yo creo que se está empezando a dar cuenta que no lo tiene todo tan bajo control como él pensaba y eso le molesta. No consigue su objetivo, sacarle la información a Hermione y por ello comete esas locuras; podía haber matado a Hermione. Ron y Herm creo que dan ejemplo de fuerza y valor, me gustaría que muchos los tomaran en cuenta, aunque sólo sean personajes de una historia, creo que no se alejan de la realidad. Solo hace falta ser positivos y tener esperanza hasta en la más negra oscuridad de que siempre existe luz. Muchos besazos!Feliz Navidad!

**Sally-malfoy:**Wola wapísima!Es un honor ser una de tus escritoras favoritas y la verdad me haces muy feliz. Me sacas los colores!Creo que soy una aficionada comparándome con García Márquez, Isabel Allende, Neruda, Bécquer, Matilde Asensi, Laura Esquivel...me gustaría llegar tan lejos como ellos, es mi sueño, ahora mi sueño es haceros a vosotras felices porque vosotras me dais tanta felicidad que no sé ni cómo compensároslo, sino así, escribiendo. Gracias de nuevo, tus palabras me dan mucho ánimo para no parar de escribir. Mil besos y feliz navidad!!

**Dark Raxiel:**Wola loka!!Te extrañaba!!Te entiendo, yo tampoco tengo tiempo para casi nada, los estudios me tienen a tope. Jaja, conclusión precipitada, ¿crees que Hermione soportará tanto? Veo que confías en ella y eso me alegra, lo único que no quiero que olvides que a pesar de que esto es una historia y bueno...no es "real", Hermione sigue siendo humana, y tiene "vida" Al igual que Ron y Draco, of course, sólo reflexiona sobre ello. Eso de matar a Draco...mm...me lo pensaré, aunque lo más probable es que después de matarle me matéis vosotras a mí!xD Weno preciosa, mil besotes, te deseo todo lo mejor!Feliz Navidad!

**Halle:** Wola linda!Muchas gracias!No me las des tú, me gustó tu fic y te merecías ese review ;) Espero que actualicéis pronto porque estoy deseando ver de nuevo a ese ....(babas encharcan el teclado de Lira)niño que me vuelve locaaa!Jajaja, weno de nuevo besotes, espero que sigáis "disfrutando" del fic! Feliz Navidad!

**Xiaoyu-chan:**Wola mi niña!!Te extrañaba muchooo!¿Dónde te metiste?Jeje, tienes abandonaítos tus fics, a ver cuando los retomas!;) Jeje, no pasa nada, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, entiendo que habrás estado muy liada y eso, yo paso por lo mismo. (Suspiro...) Sobre el fic: Draco es bastante sádico con Hermione, la pobre lo está pasando fatal, no me extraña. Lo que hay que valorar es su valor y todo lo que soporta. Sobre el carácter de Draco, yo sé que todos queremos a un Draco bueno pero, no puede ser, ¿lo entiendes? :( Creo que ha habido muchas escenas y momentos especiales para recordar entre ellos, yo subrayo esa sinceridad entrando directamente en la mente de uno y otro, cuando Hermione descubre la verdad, esa verdad que le confunde sobre Draco, ¿por qué actúa de ese modo? Y cuando él ve sus más intensos deseos y sus recuerdos más bellos. Sí que te puedo contestar a tu pregunta tajantemente y creo que no te gustará la respuesta, ¿Draco se sensibilizará? En cuatro palabras: Siempre será Draco Malfoy. Weno, espero que te siga gustando la historia y que nos veamos más a menudo. Mil besotes y mi más sincera feliz navidad!

**Lamia-Somniorum:**Wola mi niña!La que me tiene que perdonar eres tú a mí, siento de verdad no poder seguir tu fic, con lo que me gustan tus reflexiones, pero es que no tengo tiempo de nada y si me paso por los fics es muy por encima. Pero te prometo que en navidad me lo leo y me verás por allí, ¿ok? ;) Jeje, sobre Draquito (Qué tiempos aquellos) está perdiendo los nervios, efectivamente, que lokilla lo adivinaste :P La impaciencia es una de los peores defectos que se puede tener, además de esa maldad...y él tiene ambos. Evidentemente está perdiendo los estribos y comienza a hacer locuras. Él no quiere matarla, al menos no antes de que hable, lo que hizo es una clara muestra de su impaciencia. Y por supuesto, Hermione no es tonta...eso te lo aseguro Ron, yo también le adoro!En serio es uno de mis personajes preferidos!Junto con Herm y Draco, lo que es un rollo...jejeje. Weno preciosa, no te rallo más, muchos besos y nos vemos!!Cuídate!Feliz Navidad!

**Camila Watson:**Wola wapa!Lo primero bienvenida a !Si tienes alguna pregunta o duda o lo que sea, no dudes en hacérmela, ¿vale? Me alegro mucho de que mi fic te haya gustado aunque weno, hubiera preferido que leyeses algo más alegre ;) Pero es un honor para mí. La verdad que es una historia dura y bastante triste. Gracias, tus palabras me animan muchísimo!Espero que sigas por aquí y que no tardes en subir una historia de tu puño y letra ;) Muchos besos y feliz navidad!

**Sakkura:**Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que te guste, espero no decepcionarte. Mil besos y feliz navidad!

**Aisha19:** Wola preciosa!Me has dejado crispada ante tus palabras, ¿de qué trabajo de plástica se trata? Yo es por sentir más honor todavía, en serio, muchas gracias por eso tan bonito que me dices. Me siento muy halagada. Yo no sé qué tiene Draco que nos vuelve a todas locas aunque sea el malo malísimo de la historia, jeje. Weno linda,espero que te siga gustando la historia, de veras me haces muy feliz. Mil besos, cuídate y feliz navidad!

**Venix14:** Wola wapísima!Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste!La verdad hay que honrar a Hermione por toda su fuerza y Draco...sin palabras. Espero verte más por aquí, muchos besos y feliz navidad!

**Thelmiux:** Wola wapa!Lo siento por tu ordenador!Pero al fin te tengo aquí, jeje! Weno, muchas gracias, es un honor que me digas eso. Yo creo que Ron tiene un poco de razón, se ponen en peligro los dos con el amor de Gin y Harry, lo que Ron debiese de comprender es que se quieren, como él siente por Hermione, algo que le lleva a hacer cosas increíbles. Jeje, bueno, yo no digo nada, a lo mejor Ron la salva, a lo mejor se salva ella sola o a lo mejor, nadie la salva Todo queda en suspense Mil besos y feliz navidad!

**JeSs:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias por tu ánimo!Besotes!Feliz Navidad!

**o0o.Zafi.o0o :** Wola wapa, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me has subido la moral, espero no decepcionarte!Mil besos y feliz navidad!

**Akasha1990:** Wola wapísima!Weno, gracias de nuevo por tus palabras!Me sonrojas, chiquilla!!Jeje, contesto a tus preguntas, tengo catorce años, jeje, la imaginación, no sé...sale sola. Luego, publicar un ff en ffnet es bastante fácil, mira, te metes en el panel del long in, das a document manganer y subes el documento. Luego das a Create Hisrtory y lo demás es muy fácil. Perdona no entendí, ¿que mi fic está en una página o que han plagiado mi fic? Jejeje, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigamso conociéndonos más a fondo!Mil esos y feliz navidad!

**T.Clover:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Jejeje, bueno, la verdad que somos algo masocas, nos encanta el Draco malo malísimo! xD Draco nunca será bueno y eso lo sabemos todas, jejeje. Muchas gracias de nuevo, joer, pedazo de review, me estás sacando los colores. Eso de que también hayas leído más fics míos me sonroja! Jeje, weno, espero no decepcionarte porque me tienes en muy alta estima creo!Demasiada!Jeje, bueno, gracias de nuevo y mil besos!Feliz Navidad!

* * *

**14.** _La ratonera_

Camuflados en la noche parecían tres extraños camuflados entre las calles ruidosas de la ciudad.

El grupo se había dividido en dos para no levantar sospechas. Snape, Tonks y Kingsley iban por un lado y por otro Lupin, Ángela y Ron.

Éstos últimos parecían una pequeña familia. Ron avanzaba un poco más adelantado por los abruptos callejones mientras que un poco más detrás, Ángela y Lupin caminaban muy juntos.

El cielo estaba sin luna en aquel mes invernal donde la gente abandonaba sus hogares para agruparse en espacios reducidos dispuestos a darse calor de cualquier forma.

Ron dio un puntapié a una pequeña piedra que resonó chocando con un muro de piedra caliza en el cielo empedrado. El pelirrojo iba con las manos en los bolsillos.

Una farola levemente fundida iluminó su rostro pecoso al pasar por delante. En el muro se reflejó la silueta de su rostro. Cerró los ojos al pasar por delante y agachó la cabeza escondiéndola entre los hombros.

Lupin carraspeó. Ángela miraba al frente, vigilando a Ron. La mujer mantenía el gesto serio aunque alguna sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

El licántropo, a su vez, no podía contener esa extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo al estar en algo tan íntimo con aquella mujer que había marcado su vida para siempre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en un brillo fugaz, ambos la desviaron rápidamente y al hacerlo, ambos sonrieron dándose cuenta de la estupidez de su acto. Rieron por lo bajo e inconscientemente se acercaron un poco más. Hacía frío.

Ron exhaló un suspiro de vapor humeoso que se dispersó en en el aire helado de aquella noche glaciar.

A lo lejos se oyó una ambulancia. Levantó ligeramente el rostro asomándose por encima de un edificio chato pero sólo consiguió distinguir una carretera lejana.

Cruzaron por un callejón estrecho mientras apretaban debajo de los ropajes, las varitas.

No había nada de nuevo. Sólo un callejón oscuro con la silueta de un ávido gato o alguna que otra rata.

Los ojos de la ex mortífago centellearon.

- ¿Qué has visto? - le murmuró Remus al notarlo.

- Una alcantarilla. - sonrió la mujer.

Los tres se detuvieron. Buscaron por las altas paredes en busca del cartel indicador.

En una esquina, un rectángulo maltrecho les indicó el nombre del callejón:

- Wuogriend. - apuntó Ron agudizando la vista. - ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése?

- Nombre de barrio marginal. - apuntó Ángela mirando en lo alto la ropa tendida en las azoteas.

- Hay que encontrar a los otros. - dijo Lupin dando un paso atrás.

- Si ellos no nos encuentran antes. - sonrió Ángela.

Entonces, como magia, unas sombras aparecieron por la boca del callejón. Tres sombras alargadas. Ron frunció el ceño al tiempo que dirigía la mano al bolsillo interior de su abrigo que no era otro que el de la túnica bajera.

- No son ellos. - susurró Ángela como una felina.

Tres figuras delgadas se plantaron delante de la farola que alumbraba el oscuro callejón. Llevaban algo en las manos y lo golpeaban. Iban con la cabeza rapada.

- Qué tenemos aquí... - dijo uno de voz tosca situado en el centro.

Sonrisas malévolas se dibujaban en su rostro.

- No queremos pelea. - dijo rápidamente Lupin, mirando de reojo a Ángela.

- Cállate, gilipollas, ¿quién te ha preguntado? - habló el de la esquina izquierda.

A Ron se le tensaron los músculos, repentinamente. No podía sacar la varita hasta que Lupin lo avisara pero tenía miedo de que aquellos hombres pudieran actuar más deprisa que el licántropo.

- Gilbert...mira que preciosidad. - murmuró el de la derecha.

Miraba a Ángela quien también lo miraba a él, desafiante.

El del centro la miró instintivamente y silbó. El de la izquierda, situado frente a susodicha, rió y apretó la porra que tenía entre las manos.

Las cadenas de Gilbert, el que parecía jefe de los tres, se agitaron cuando se detuvo.

Los otros dos se pararon al instante.

- Wegde, Biggs...¿quién quiere primero?

Un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de Ron. Lupin seguía en silencio, observando a los individuos.

- Yo tengo ganas de guerra esta noche, se me están congelando los huevos. - rió Wegde, el de la izquierda.

- ¿Y tú qué miras? - le habló Biggs a Ron quien con los ojos abiertos de par en par observaba la escena.

Ron lo miró. Tenía una cicatriz alargada en el ojo, cruzándoselo y la pupila rasgada. En la boca un pincho de metal en el labio inferior. Agitaba un bate con pequeñas empuñaduras metálicas.

- ¿Eres extranjero, verdad? Se te nota en la cara. - rió mirándole directamente el pelo color zanahoria.

Lupin cogió aire, soltándolo lentamente y dirigiendo sus pupilas doradas a la luz de la farola alta.

- No os hemos hecho nada. - dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Y contigo quién habla? - gritó Gilbert agitando las manos. Llevaba guantes. - Me jode mucho que a la gente le de por decir jodidas estupideces...¿sabes, marica? ¿No te enseñaró la puta de tu madre a callarte la puta boca?

Ron se fijó en Biggs, parecía que se habían asignado los papeles. Wegde miraba de arriba a abajo a Ángela. La mujer parecía mucho más hermosa a la luz de la noche y mucho más frágil. Cuánto engañaban las apariencias.

De pronto, sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, Biggs levantó el bate con empuñaduras y Lupin gritó "¡Ahora!". Gilbert se le echó encimas al licántropo mientras Wegde reía corriendo tras Ángela.

Ron cogió la punta de la varita al tiempo que esquivaba un golpe del hombre y éste se desplazaba unos metros hacia atrás. Le apuntó con ella. El tipo no se sorprendió, dio un chillido y se dispuso, levantando el bate a propinarle un golpe en la cara cuando Ron murmuró un "Volatem" que hizo que éste sobrevolara por el aire y cayera sobre unos cubos de basura de metal malo.

Lupin encaraba a Gilbert que era bastante lanzado y daba patadas y puñetazos. Se creía un karateca y no se imaginaba que Remus Lupin le daba tres mil vueltas a sus llaves.

Se escuchó de pronto un grito. Ron miró a la izquierda, asustado, buscando a Ángela, al igual que hizo Lupin. Lo que ninguno de los dos se imaginó era que el grito no era de Ángela sino de Wegde que se sujetaba sus genitales con la mano, tendido en el suelo, echo un ovillo. La ex mortífaga no había ni sacado la varita.

En el descuido, Gilbert aprovechó y pegó un golpe a Lupin que, distraído lo recibió en la mejilla, cayendo hacia atrás. Gilbert se le echó encima pero Ron volvió a emplear su hechizo y Gilbert acabó junto a Biggs, entre la basura de los cubos.

Inconscientes los tres, Lupin pidió a Ron que les borrara la memoria. El pelirrojo así lo hizo.

- Estás sangrando...

Remus se volvió y vio que Ángela se acercaba a él y en sus ojos de felina la luz de la farola se reflejaba como dos puntitos amarillos.

La mano fría de la mujer tocó la mejilla del licántropo y la yema de dos dedos se le marcó con el color rojo intenso de la sangre de Lupin.

- No es nada... - dijo él, un poco avergonzado.

Ron observaba a los hombres, tendidos en el suelo, con la boca abierta. Wegde tenía en la cara una mueca de dolor.

Con la mano le quitó el leve rastro de sangre del rostro y bajó los dedos por su mejilla. Remus la miró sin decir nada. Tropezó con el labio del licántropo quien sintió un escalofrío.

- Listo. - murmuró Ron, dándose la vuelta.

Ángela se guardó la mano en el bolsillo y miró al pelirrojo.

- Continuemos, entonces. - suspiró mirando la alcantarilla. - ¿Bajamos?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Silencio.

Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados sintiendo el peso de sus párpados y el cansancio de su alma.

Hacía un rato que no sentía frío, por lo menos no con esa intensidad del principio. Ese frío que le congelaba más allá de la piel.

Ahora tan sólo tenía incertidumbre. La sensación de sentirse en calma, en esa soledad, en esa oscuridad. No oír nada más que el latido de su corazón y su propia respiración le producía paz. Una paz que cuando Draco Malfoy estaba cerca, la abandonaba.

La celda era húmeda y amplia. Las antorchas de la pared se habían apagado y todo se había sumido en un vacío negro al que los ojos de Hermione habían terminado acostumbrándose.

El mismo aire comenzó a estar caliente y su cuerpo empapado se sintió un poco mejor habiendo encontrando una estabilidad.

Aún recordaba con precisión el dolor que minutos antes había sentido. Aquel hechizo de mil agujas, aquel agua helada sobre su cabeza, penetrando en sus ropajes finos. Los ojos de Malfoy observándola como un espía en la noche. Como había rasgado su vestido rompiendo sus pocas defensas.

La crueldad de sus actos. Lo inhumano que era.

Pero había terminado por no pensar en él y esperar con resignación hasta que volviese, si es que lo hacía.

Malfoy no se había percatado de cuán era el placer de estar sin su compañía.

Le escocía la garganta, la sintió reseca y atorada. Tosió un par de veces y con la mano fría rodeaó su cuello con afán de darse protección. El intento de taparse fue en vano pues las telas seguían llenas de agua fría. Sin embargo, había optado por no moverse y así descubrió que la misma postura le aportaba un poco de calor.

El suelo estaba lleno de agua y Hermione oyó como ésta se deslizaba despacio hasta la rendija oculta de la puerta.

Colocó sendas manos en sus caderas y flexionó las rodillas quedando agazapada en ese rincón que le servía como fuente donde estar a salvo.

Pronto, al quedar en el silencio y querer olvidar lo que había ocurrido, volvió a su pasado.

Por él pasó fugazmente la muerte de sus padres, era demasiado doloroso como para aceptarlo y enfrentarse a ello.

Prefirió recordar sus días felices de Hogwarts en compañía de sus dos inseparables amigos. Aquellos días luminosos en los que Malfoy era tan sólo un extraño mezquino que no tenía nada con que dañarla, a excepción de las mismas palabras que ella oía y desechaba con la misma facilidad.

Recordó sus tardes refugiada en su biblioteca, entre libros y calor. Como si viera a la Señora Pince revolver entre las estanterías, refunfuñando por el desorden; como si viera a los alumnos y alumnas de último curso, desesperados por la extensión de los temas; como si estuviera justo delante algún despistado que le pedía ayuda.

Sonrió al pensar que una vez había sido importante para mucha gente, aunque la razón hubiera sido bastante exterior como era su faceta de estudiante modelo. Le hubiera gustado que la gente hubiera acudido a ella para interesarse por su vida o simplemente, hablar con ella de cualquier tema trivial. Pero por desgracia, eso no ocurría a menudo.

Como fantasmas, los recuerdos fueron pasando deprisa y se vio sentada en la última mesa, en el fondo, con los libros colocados en la tabla y las páginas amarillentas surcadas de letras, dibujándose a escasos milímetros de sus manos.

Todo se esfumó. Creyó estar en el Expreso de Hogwarts, viendo el sol esconderse por detrás de las colinas o salir al exterior y sentir su calidez reflejada en su piel dorada. Verlo picarle en los ojos y sentir su presencia.

El Sol, como la Luna mágica.

Apretó los labios y suspiró.

Lentamente pasaron, uno a uno, como caminantes en un largo trayecto, sus amigos, compañeros y conocidos. Agachado como un viejo, Ojoloco, murmurando misterioso; Ron rascándose la coronilla con cualquier olvido; Harry jugando con la snitch en su mano; Ginny haciéndose la coqueta mientras sonreía; Parvati y Lavender, abrazadas y mandándole besos.

No le quedaban ni lágrimas para llorar por sus recuerdos.

Se limitó a seguir imaginándolos, inclusive sus detalles más tontos. La colonia fuerte de Dean Thomas que decía que "atraía mujeres"; los botes de gomina en el pelo de Seamus Finnigan; el intenso pintalabios rosa fuccia de Luna Lovegood; la raya en la cabeza de Neville; los pendientes de corazón de Rita Skeeter.

Y recordó los olores de su gente, manzana, caramelo, cera, polvo, perfume...el color de los ojos; pupilas negras como la noche, pupilas azules como el mismo cielo; verdes como la hierba fresca y las altas colinas, marrones sabias como la madera de un roble; grises como los iris de los traidores.

Durmió pensando en pequeños detalles, esas pequeñas cosas de un tiempo de libertad.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Se oía el claro goteo del agua cayendo con un continuado y monótono sonido.

Gota tras gota, todas golpeaban la superficie y creaban una onda que se reproducía e iba en aumento. Cada vez a más.

El aire era mohoso, olía a putrefacción, olía a podrido y a muerte. En ese nauseabundo abismo, tres sombras cayeron repentinamente, asustando a las ratas que huyeron asustadas gimiendo.

El sonido de las cañerías a la altura de sus cabezas les dio la bienvenida a las profundidades de la ciudad, a las cloacas.

Ron se frotó los ojos e intentó acostumbrar su mirar a esa oscuridad. Oscuridad que era tan solo salvada por un pequeño claro en una pared al fondo, tapada con una rejilla por la que el pelirrojo supuso que se filtrarían residuos.

Ángela avanzaba con la boca tapada con la mano y los cinco sentidos puestos en cualquier movimiento.

- ¿Debo conjurar luz...? - le preguntó Lupin, observador.

- Ya nos arriesgamos de todas formas. - suspiró ésta.

Un chorro de luz blanca iluminó fuertemente el espacio. La vista era horripilante.

Un pequeño canal de aguas malolientes y de colores, con basuras en su interior; se desplazaba lentamente a lo largo de la calle subterránea.

Las paredes angostas estaban a la par con los suelos casi al nivel del agua, llenos de charcos e inestables.

No se veían ratas, todas parecían haber desaparecido por el momento, pero se oía el gemido de sus pasos resonando como un eco por todo el espacio.

Ron intentó no aspirar en aquel lugar infectado de peste pero le fue imposible y con una arcada respiró y sintió un estremecimiento.

- Adelante, entonces. - dijo, segura, Ángela Warren.

El trío comenzó a andar cuidadosamente, alumbrados por la varita, por una de las aceras libres, a pesar de que los finales de sus pantalones acabaron manchados de aquel agua de cloaca.

No se veía salida por ninguna parte. Caminaron hasta chocar con una alta pared que recubría toda la zona libre. Era extraño, las ratas seguían sin aparecer pero parecían muy cercanas a ellos, como si sus gemidos vinieran de allí mismo.

- No es por aquí. - afirmó Lupin, bajando los hombros. - Subamos y busquemos otra entrada.

Observaron a su alrededor comprobando la inexistencia de nada. Encauzaron su rumbo al principio de la búsqueda.

Ron arqueó una ceja antes de dar la espalda a la pared y la miró de arriba a abajo. Parecía que una rata murmurara detrás de la pared. Frunció el ceño.

Subieron de nuevo por la escalerilla. Los tres individuos continuaban inconscientes en el suelo. Volvieron por los callejones de las calles frías y desiertas de la ciudad, buscando alcantarillas.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cuando alcanzó tierra y respiró de nuevo aire limpio y puro, riendo el sarcasmo de pureza y limpieza en la contaminada ciudad, se sintió levemente reconfortado.

Después de cinco incursiones más debajo de tierra, se sentía mareado y asqueado.

Sin embargo, todas sus búsquedas habían dado resultados nulos, siempre habían chocado con alguna impertinente pared que les cerraba la puerta a cualquier indicio de guarida secreta.

- Estamos donde empezamos.... - dijo con pesadumbre Lupin.

- Los demás tienen que estar a punto de llegar, si no encontraron nada, claro. - murmuró la mujer morena mientras miraba al horizonte y sus ojos negros eran iluminados por las farolas.

Se quedaron en un hermético silencio, oyendo la nada, en una calle desolada, cerca de una alcantarilla que acababan de revisar sin encontrar nada.

- Tiene que haber algo allí abajo... -pensaba Ron mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

- Quizá ellos hayan tenido más suerte que nosotros... - dijo con esperanza Remus.

Sin embargo, pronto su ilusión se disipó. Tonks, Snape y Kingsley volvían con caras largas y sin nada útil entre las manos.

- Maldita sea, - masculló Snape. - tienen que estar allí abajo, no hay otra posibilidad.

- Pero, ¿dónde? - suspiró Tonks. - Hemos revisado cada alcantarilla...¡y nada! Sólo paredes que nos cierran los espacios.

Entonces por su contacto visual apareció una rata gorda, con un rabo largo y blanco. Se escabulló hasta penetrar por el hueco de la cloaca.

Ron la miró y tuvo una idea.

- Bajemos de nuevo, - dijo mientras se levantaba de un escalón donde había permanecido sentado. - se me ha ocurrido algo.

- Ron...no hay nada. - dijo Lupin ladeando la cabeza. - Tú mismo lo has visto.

- Profesor...¿no cree que las cloacas se parecen a pequeñas ratoneras?

El licántropo rodó los ojos mientras hacia un mohín con los labios.

- Ratoneras. - dijo con suspicacia.

- Exacto. - aclaró el Weasley. - Ratoneras. Son cuadrados sin mucho sentido pero...no se ha parado a pensar en una cosa.

- ¿En qué? - dijo Kingsley mientras acudía al lado del pelirrojo.

Ron sonrió mientras señalaba el camino que la rata acababa de hacer.

- ¿Por qué puerta entran las ratas?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Llegaron frente a la pared ancha que recubría una de los dos callejones sin salida de las calles de la alcantarilla.

Remus y Snape manejaban las varitas alumbradoras mientras el resto las empuñaba, previsioriamente, evitando así males mayores. Sin embargo, nuevamente el goteo de las aguas de las cañerías y el murmullo de las ratas eran los únicos sonidos de aquella ratonera.

Ron alzó la mano y tocó la superficie húmeda con la yema de los dedos.

- Aquí hay algo. - murmuró moviendo sus orbes azules por toda la superficie.

- Es sólo una pared. - dijo Kingsley negando con su redonda cabeza.

- Debe de haber un hueco para que las ratas puedan colarse... - habló Ángela, quien había entendido el razonamiento de Ron.

Los seis miraron con interés la pared. Ron encendió su varita con el "Lumus" mientras se agachaba buscando aquel orificio.

- No veo nada. - suspiró Tonks.

- Pues yo creo que sí...

Todos se volvieron hacia la ex mortífaga quien yacía encogida en un rincón de la pared. En el rincón derecho, agazapada, Ángela señalaba con el dedo.

Ron, Snape y Lupin dirigieron sus varitas al lugar donde ella estaba.

Todos sonrieron al observar una serpiente envolviendo un carcomido agujero a ras del suelo.

**OOOOOOOO**

Creía que había pasado allí adentro una eternidad, silenciosa en soledad; cuando la puerta se abrió y un rayo de luz tenue le rozó la nariz. La pared se iluminó con la llama de una antorcha y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver.

Sintió como con un chirrido la puerta se cerraba y de buenas a primeras, ante sí apareció la figura imponente de Draco Malfoy.

En su cara no había ningún gesto significativo, ni sus irradiadores ojos grises parecían decirle nada en aquel momento.

Malfoy suspiró mientras ella no se movía de su rincón calorífico.

Él revisó el espacio y se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

- Granger, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Hermione bufó mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

- Tú sabrás. Eres tú el secuestrador y torturador, no yo.

- Sé de sobra lo que tengo que hacer para que hables.

- No me digas. - dijo con suspicacia la Gryffindor.

- Te digo. Lo que pasa es que estoy posponiéndolo, encontrando una mejor solución para ambos.

- ¿Y la encontraste?

- No. - negó mientras alzaba la cabeza. - No me molesté en hacerlo. Tan sólo te queda una última oportunidad.

- Te repito que no me das miedo.

- ¿No?

Las pupilas de felino le brillaron mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus finos labios. Empezaba a maquinar.

- Entonces, ¿por qué llorabas de esa forma ayer? ¿Por qué me suplicabas que parara? ¿Por qué me llamabas por mi nombre, a gritos, como si en vez de dolor sintieras placer, Granger?

Hermione se aclaró la garganta. Sintió las mejillas ardiéndole.

- Nada de eso es cierto, Malfoy, y tú lo sabes muy bien. Si lloré fue por el dolor que ruínmente me causaste. Dolor físico que sabes que con una varita es fácil causar.

- O con agua, misma.

Recordó el agua cayendo helada sobre su cabeza. El temblor agitado de su cuerpo. ¿Lo había llamdo suplicándole que parara? ¿Le habría gritado "Basta" mientras decía su nombre? Quizá. Los recuerdos estaban borrosos en su cabeza.

Quizá había querido olvidarlo.

- Bastardo. - masculló cerrando el puño.

- No me rebajaré a tu nivel, sangre sucia. Nuevamente te advierto, esta es la última oportunidad que te doy. - dijo paladeando las sílabas cual serpiente.

- ¿Y qué es lo siguiente? ¿Enterrarme viva? ¿Hecharme cucarachas encerrada en un ataúd? ¿Hacedme crucio hasta que pierda el sentido? - dijo con odio mientras en la mirada se descargaba toda su furia.

Malfoy se pasó un dedo por el labio inferior y asintió.

- Son proposiciones interesantes, sin duda. - afirmó. - Pero, temo que ya tengo decidida la siguiente opción. A no ser...que hables, por supuesto.

- Antes muerta. - dijo con voz desafiante.

Malfoy apretó inconscientemente el puño casi a la altura de la pared lateral donde yacía Hermione. Colocó la palma de la mano en la superficie oscura y miró a la Gryffindor mientras ella miraba el vacío sintiendo su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

- ¿Quieres permanecer aquí...? - le preguntó armoniosamente.

- Es mucho mejor este cuarto que tu cama y sobre todo, que tú.

Malfoy sonrió.

- Me halagas, Granger. Sin embargo, no estoy aquí para acatar tus deseos ni mucho menos, concedértelos. Así que levántate, porque vas a dormir en mi cama, conmigo.

Hermione hizo como si no le hubiera oído y no accionó ni un músculo ante la impenetrable orden.

- Muy bien. - dijo éste viendo su actitud.

Estiró los brazos y cogió a la Gryffindor por los hombros, subiéndola casi a peso, por lo alto. Hermione se tambaleó al estar posados sus pies nuevamente en una tierra inestable, que parecía moverse.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como perdía el equilibrio y su cuerpo se estremecía.

No se cayó ni tampoco vaciló en el suelo. Malfoy, sonriente como el que más, la agarraba con fuerza, contra la pared.

Sus orbes chocaron en un encuentro explosivo que hizo que los mil ojos de aquella celda se posasen en los de ellos.

- Estás fría... - murmuró mientras palpaba su vestido fino, mojado y apegado a su piel estremecida.

- No me toques. - dijo ella rechinando los dientes.

- Haré lo que me plazca. - le susurró en el oído mientras su lengua tocaba el lóbulo de ésta.

- Eres un miserable. - masculló Hermione sintiendo sus muñecas aprisionadas contra la pared.

- Y tú...

La revisó de arriba a abajo, despacio, conteniendo las palabras.

- ¿Tú qué eres?

- Algo que tú nunca podrás ser. Una persona con honor. - habló con la voz segura y fuerte.

- Quizá...no tenemos el mismo concepto de lo que es el honor.

Su mano recayó en el muslo de Hermione quien sintió una corriente eléctrica por toda su piel. Un pensamiento vaciló en su mente y abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra mientras Malfoy hundía la cabeza en su cuello y respiraba el aire frío que desprendía su frágil estructura.

- ¿Y si pierdes tu honor, Hermione? ¿Sabes lo que serás?

La mano pálida del Slytherin subió leve centímetros por aquella zona prohibida, él estaba disfrutando. Incluso podía jurar que su cuerpo ardía de excitación.

- ¿Qué insinuas?

Sus pupilas brillaron con maldad.

- ¿Tú qué crees?

Y se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras sentía la piel entre fría y caliente deslizándose por el dorso de su mano. Hermione se rebeló y él sonrió.

- Que bajo has caído, Malfoy. - dijo con la voz llena de rabia y tristeza. - Nunca imaginé que podrías llegar a este extremo.

Draco se acercó a su rostro, Hermione cerró los ojos mientras el rubio siseaba y respiraba hondamente, casi pegados sus rostros.

- Nunca digas que no puedes sufrir más...

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- ¿Pársel?

- Demasiado fácil. - bufó el jefe del grupo mientras miraba a Ángela Warren que silenciosa se había apoyado en la pared y cavilaba.

Kingsley se agachó y revisó detenidamente el agujero y tocó con los dedos la forma oscilante de la serpiente verde.

- Tiene que moverse. - acató Ron mientras observaba de arriba a abajo la amplia pared.

- ¿Moverse?

- Una pared movediza.

- Los mortífagos no suelen utilizar esos sistemas. - murmuró Ángela, colocándose una mano en el mentón.

- Todo puede ser. - suspiró Tonks. - En una misión la pared era una barrera mágica.

Lupin pasó la palma de la mano por la superficie y negó con la cabeza.

- Es real.

- Fijaros en la entrada al Callejón Diagon. - dijo Ron chasqueando los dedos.

- No es mala idea.... - pensó Kingsley mientras se ponía de pie.

- La serpiente es la llave. - dijo seguro de sí mismo el pelirrojo.

- Es evidente. - suspiró Ángela. - Pero yo no me fiaría.

- Sino es pársel, sino es movediza, sino es un espejismo....¿qué opciones nos quedan? - contó Tonks.

Se produjo un silencio en el que los cinco se quedaron en silencio. Entonces, una presencia que no había hablado, habló, saliendo de las sombras:

- Necesitamos una marca.

Todos se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por la afirmación de Severus Snape quien lo dijo con un tono frío y autoritario.

- Y sólo dos personas tenemos esa marca y temo que yo no debería arriesgarme.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ángela mientras Lupin clavaba en su brazo izquierdo sus doradas pupilas.

La mujer cogió aire. Kingsley y Tonks la miraban ávidos. El único que tenía la mirada clavada en la pared era Ron, ausente.

Ángela se aproximó al rincón de la pared mientras ésta parecía aprisionarla.

Lentamente levantó su túnica mientras su piel pálida quedaba al descubierto debajo de la oscuridad de la tela. Y levemente apagada se vislumbraba una serpiente en forma de ese que tenía estirada la lengua con los ojos desafiantes, rodeada por una calavera.

Puso las manos en la pared bajo la mirada atenta de los cinco miembros restantes.

- Varitas preparadas. - susurró Lupin sin perder detalle a la morena.

Ron apretó el palo de ésta en su mano sudorosa y Snape tragó saliva.

La serpiente del agujero estaba colocada en la misma posición que la que Ángela tenía grabada en el antebrazo. Acercó su piel al dibujo sobresaliente y sintió un frío vapor subiendo por su brazo izquierdo.

Lentamente ambos símbolos quedaron unidos en uno cuando los dos dibujos se taparon en la figura idónea.

Nada ocurrió. Pero Ángela ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos de aquella unión. Comenzó a escocerle el brazo como si de una herida abierta se tratase, un escozor que recorrió como un súbito relámpago sus venas, calentando su sangre bombeante.

Respiró agitadamente cuando a la cabeza le vino el fuego intenso que había abrasado su piel una noche a finales de febrero. Por la cabeza le vinieron recuerdos difuminados por el dolor y el olvido: su rostro blanco de niña, con el cabello ensortijado y la mirada limpia. Y entonces, sangre roja, manchándolo todo con su color, como gotas cayendo lentamente en una tela blanca, dejándola chorreante.

Y unos ojos azules, aquella sangre sucia, su primer su mirada le había suplicado piedad cuando era demasiado tarde y no volvería a vivir en la tierra de los vivos.

Y luego él, su lengua en su oído, sus manos debajo de su ropa, acariándola con fuerza y violencia: "Buena chica, Ángela, buena chica..."

No pudo aguantar el alarido de dolor y entonces un crujido partió la pared en dos. Todos miraron la superficie, como una raja la partía en dos mitades por una estrecha y zigzajeante línea.

Ángela se desplomó lentamente mientras Lupin corrió tras ella y la cogió, alejándola de la puerta a la guarida.

Se quedaron rezagados mientras los cuatro miembros apuntaban decididos a la pared que cada vez estaba más llena de rajas.

- Él...

Remus bajó la cabeza, llamando a Ángela:

- Él lo sabe, no quiero que te haga daño.

El licántropo arqueó una ceja:

- ¿Qué sabe?

Tragó saliva y abrió los ojos.

- Que eres importante para mí.

Pareció estallar, Ron se tapó la cara con la mano pero al ver que nada ocurría, se destapó. A su alrededor había pedazos de pared, sobrevolando con parsimonia el aire, a escasos centímetros de sus cuerpos, sin rozarlos.

- ¿Qué....?

Lo mismo ocurría por todo el espacio que repentinamente había cobrado luz.

Los trozos se desplazaban por el aire con lentitud, mientras que ellos observaban atónitos la escena.

- No te entiendo, Ángela.

- No debí involucrarme en esto. Te estoy exponiendo.

- Pero, ¿qué dices? Él único con voluntad de exponerse, soy yo. Y no tengo miedo, quiero hacerlo...tú...

- Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos de aquí. - sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a la pared casi inexistente ya.

Remus la cubrió con sus brazos mientras apuntaba con la varita al frente.

Al final la pared se deshizo en su totalidad y una luz blanca les cegó la vista colocándose delante como un gran Sol.

Y de pronto, con un soplido, se desvaneció.

**oooooooooooo**

La chica cayó en la cama, sudorosa y casi asfixiada. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada mientras sentía sobre ella un cuerpo dejándose caer.

Los gritos se habían convertido en jadeos, acompañados de los quejidos del colchón y los golpes del cabecero en la húmeda pared.

El moreno sonrió mientras observaba el cansancio de la mujer. Su pecho subía y bajaba con restos de la excitación y apenas se movía.

Acercó su boca a sus senos y los mordió con fuerza. Ella protestó pero él la apretó con ansia y ella se mordió la lengua.

Pasaron unos minutos.

No se oía nada afuera. Todos parecían dormir a esas altas horas de la noche pero él no. Era un animal nocturno, vivía en las noches y por ellas.

Había sido un día duro para el resto del grupo que rastreaba la zona siguiendo las órdenes del Señor. Él se había limitado a dar instrucciones a los esclavos y a los mortífagos de menor categoría mientras tanto, él descansaba.

La muchacha era bonita. Corriente y vulgar, sin embargo. Cabello negro azabache, ojos marrones claros, labios carnosos, pecho opulento y amplias caderas. Piel tostada, dorada y ardiente. Cuerpo virginal y plagado de inocencia.

La miró una vez más y recordó como daba agua a los impuros mientras era manoseada por los seres miserables que habitaban las profundidades.

Él se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras observaba como reposaba en una columna, poniéndose una mano en el pecho y aspirando lentamente. La había querido hacer suya desde esa visión. La imaginó desnuda y sintió como aquel lugar se consumía entre llamas.

Ella abrió los ojos y su mirada pura se cruzó con la suya, diabólica.

Con solo un gesto, la llevaron a su alcoba. Ella temblaba de miedo.

Entró en el cuarto lúgubre. Una antorcha flameaba en la pared, colgada. Los aros de fuego ilumiban el rostro ahora pálido de la muchacha.

Él vestía de negro, con una túnica que sobrevolaba a su paso, con guantes de cuero en sus manos y una fina vara que deslizaba entre sus dedos.

La luz no le dio de pleno en la cara. La puerta se cerró con un crujido. Ella volvió a estremecerse.

Los pasos resonaron en el suelo subterráneo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Su voz sonaba grave, peligrosa y con un alo de seducción que sólo los hombres de su especie, poseían.

Ella titubeó:

- María. - dijo con una voz con claro acento español.

Levantó una mano y tironeó levemente de la punta del guante mientras se lo sacaba despacio. Suspiró:

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Quince...años.

Dejó el guante en la mesa y repitió la operación con la mano derecha.

- ¿De dónde eres?

- Mis padres eran...mejicanos. Nosotros, nos trasladamos a...

No pudo terminar la frase, un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Él tisqueó.

- Tsk. Tsk. Tranquila... - avanzó dos pasos. - tranquila.

Entonces María le miró y el fuego le brilló en lo más hondo de sus ojos de muerto. Retuvo un grito mientras él hundía a cabeza en su mata de pelo oscuro.

- Shh... - la calló mientras subía una mano por su pierna. - Calladita...calladita.

Robby se levantó. Ella gimió al sentir como el calor de su cuerpo se alejaba del suyo.

Se vistió lentamente mientras la miraba a la muchacha que aún respiraba rápidamente y emitía pequeños sollozos acompañados de gemidos y suspiros.

Se miró en el espejo. Veía el reflejo de la muchacha. Se movió, acurrucándose con las sábanas.

"Pobre desgraciada" pensó mientras se ajustaba el broche de la túnica, con la serpiente bailando a la altura de su cuello. Antes de ajustarse los guantes abrió el primer cajón del comodín del espejo y de él sacó una daga afilada que relució en su mano.

Se dio la vuelta. María parecía dormir con los labios entreabiertos.

El mortífago bordeó la cama y ladeó la cabeza, mirándola. Su piel perlada de gotas de sudor era suave como la seda. Su voz tan ángelical. Sus ojos tan tiernos.

Sujetó la empuñadura de la daga mientras la subía en el aire.

- Lo siento, María.

Los átomos se eclipsaron en el segundo que el puñal se clavó en el corazón de la mujer, que abrió los ojos y miró a su asesino mientras luchaba por la vida que le estaba negada por su sangre.

Abrió la boca y cogió aire mientras se ahogaba. La sangre roja empañó las sábanas blancas. El líquido chorréo por su piel. Sangre caliente, humana.

Robby sonrió.

María dejó de moverse y sus órbitas se paralizaron. Había muerto.

Con un gesto de repugnancia, el mortífago desvió la vista y se dirigó a lavarse las manos en el recipiente con agua que yacía en la mesa.

El agua se tiñó de rojo. Robby salió de la habitación, dejando el cuerpo en la cama.

**Oooooooooo**

Los miembros se camuflaron bajo las capas de invisibilidad mientras la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

Parecía increíble pero nadie curstodiaba la entrada principal.

Nada más entrar, observaron unas columnas doradas recubiertas de inscripciones que los magos no supieron descifrar.

Ángela, envuelta en la capa de Lupin, le tironeó indicándole que se acercaran.

Sigilosos se pusieron frente a los símbolos. En ellos se distinguía una serpiente.

Instintivamente Ron sonrió.

Los ojos oscuros de la ex-mortífaga bordearon los signos. Como flashes acudieron a su mente el rito de iniciación y la niña muerta en el baño. Cerró los ojos y se sintió iluminada.

Nada había cambiado.

"Bienvenidos a la morada del Señor de las Tinieblas"

Tragó saliva y miró a Lupin quien parpadeaba.

Estaban atrapadados dentro de un laberinto. En una ratonera.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Wola mis niñas!He vuelto!Siento el retraso pero, es una excusa pero es cierta, he estado muy liada, sin tiempo para nada.

Este capítulo ha sido bastante raro, lo reconozco, no he dado muchos datos y lo siento pero mantendré el misterio hasta el siguiente capítulo.

La Orden está dentro, (lo siento si era previsible) ahora todo será bastante difícil.

Espero vuestras dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, peticiones, críticas, felicitaciones, cartas, postales, correos a logarbo, mensajes a móvil, en fin, simplemente espero algo para saber vuestra opinión, por qué camino voy y para saber de vosotras que siempre me interesa :)

En el siguiente capítulo, ¡ya son quince! Os daré alguna que otra sorpresa, alguna no muy agradable. Ya he dado pistillas en la contestación a los reviews pero bueno...sólo os digo que será un capítulo muy interesante.

Y claro está, os dejo algunas preguntillas

**oooooo**

_¿Se ha rendido Draco Malfoy con Hermione?_

_¿Cuál es el secreto de Ángela?_

_¿Qué hará la Orden dentro de "la ratonera"?_

_¿Cumplirá Robby Gillow su amenaza contra Ron?_

_¿Encontrará la Orden el castillo donde yace la prisionera?_

_¿Por qué Voldemort no ha movido ficha todavía?_

_¿Se cumplirá el destino de la profecía al fin?_

**oooooo**

Ahora os dejo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia, para las que me sigáis en El pianista, en el capítulo veintiuno y claro está, para las que **el domingo diecinueve estén en el estreno de "20 Sueños y dos almas"**, la colección de one-shots navideños que será mi regalo particular.

Que gracias por esos 184 reviews, que día a día me hacéis feliz y que por favor, ¡no me abandonéis porque sois mi oxígeno!

Os quiero!

_Lira Garbo_

**Feliz Navidad**

_"La venganza es una herencia de las almas débiles; nunca se cobija en los corazones fuertes"_ **- Th. Körner**


	15. Atada frente al abismo

**Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia**

* * *

**15.** _Atada frente al abismo_

Sabían que aquello no era más que el principio. El principio del fin.

Tal y como habían acordado, los dos grupos se separaron en el primer cruce de dos caminos con el que se encontraron.

El extraño e incómodo silencio que llenaba el agujero subterráneo, les hizo pensar que quizá hubiese otra nueva puerta para acceder a la última fortaleza.

Ángela estuvo de acuerdo y en con mímica se abrieron paso.

Las paredes tenían la puntualidad de su longitud, no podías observar el final, el techo, parecía oculto entre la maraña de oscuridad y misterio que lo absorvía todo. La rareza del techo inexistente, hacia que el lugar pareciese más estrecho y pequeño de lo que en realidad era, te transmitía incluso ansiedad y soledad, dos sentimientos muy poco distantes en aquellas circunstancias.

El repetido caer de gotas en el suelo y en charcos ya formados, era una monotonía capaz de irritar a cualquiera. El débil goteo era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la ratonera. Un perpetuo caer y chocar, insistente y tenaz.

Se respiraba un ambiente muy húmedo; el aire tenía restos de tierra y arrastraba el olor putrefacto de las cañerías y los residuos que en las cloacas se almanecenaban.

Pero, a medida que avanzaban por el sendero, el olor fue transformándose. Comenzó a oler a incienso, azufre y otras sustancias indescriptibles pero con la misma particularidad. El olor se tornaba rápidamente y poco después, fue demasiado intenso como para soportarlo. Se taparon con las túnicas, protegidos por la invisibilidad de sus capas mágicas.

En toda la negrura, divisaron una zona un poco más brillante al fondo. Cautelosos, decidieron seguir con mucho más cuidado, a la espera del encuentro con algún mortífago guardián.

La luz se hizo más brillante a medida que avanzaron, no hasta la medida de deslumbrar, pero sí llamaba la atención en el pozo donde habían aterrizado.

Ante toda cavilación, lo que vieron a continuación los dejó boquiabiertos.

No se podía describir. Era...¿un ojo?

Un espasmo repentino hizo temblar las columnas. Los aurores miraron al techo, una nueva gotera se abría al tiempo que el ojo temblaba. Ron sonrió. Esa era una clave importante.

¿Qué era aquello? El ojo observaba su alrededor con rapidez. Se quedaron inmóviles ante él, cubiertos por la capa, sin dar muestras de su estancia. Y, nuevamente, el ojo tuvo un espasmo y la superficie tembló crujiendo muy débilmente.

Se acercaron un poco más. Ante aquel acercamiento, vieron algo sorprendente. Había algo dentro del ojo. ¿Qué era?

Ángela se quedó inmóvil. Ron y Lupin la miraron.

Pequeños puntos se movían alrededor de la falsa pupila del gran ojo. Los puntos iban despacio recorriendo la pupila, bordeando el iris.

De pronto, dos avalanchas más violentas.

- Es un mapa. - murmuró la ex mortífaga dejandolos atónitos. - Se cierra cuando una puerta se abre.

Ninguno entendió. Ángela fue más precisa pero, antes, un nuevo temblor.

Los puntitos negros se agolpaban en una zona periférica.

- Estamos de suerte, chicos. Creo que sé cuál es esa puerta.

- ¿Es sólo una puerta? - preguntó Lupin.

- No tiene sentido, ¿por qué se abre la misma puerta tantas veces? - reflexionó Ron. - Eso quiere decir que está entrando mucha gente.

- Efectivamente. Habéis dado en el clavo.

Las dependencias estaban casi vacias, sólo unos pocos puntos negros en los alrededores de aquella misteriosa puerta.

- Hoy hay reunión y todos están juntos.

El ojo volvió a cerrarse. Los puntos estaban quietos. Y vieron como se creaba en la periferia de la pupila un punto mucho más grande que el resto, un punto aparecido de la nada que se colocó justo enfrente del resto, presidiendo la sala.

- Es nuestro día de suerte.

**ooooooooo**

Los campos de trabajo estaban regidos por los Guardianes de la oscuridad. Ocultos bajo capuchas negras, las criaturas vigilaban a los esclavos. Ninguno titubeaba cuando era observado por ellos.

Debajo de su manto escondían látigos invisibles y muy dolorosos en el cuerpo humano. Sólo se usaban en casos excepcionales pues, un latigazo dejaba muy mal al que los sufría. El cuerpo resistía lo que la persona podía, todo estaba en la fortaleza, tanto física como mental. Las hendiduras que dejaban las cuerdas eran profundas, la fuerza con la que los guardianes las agitaban, era monstruosa.

Colocaban al castigado en el círculo de castigo, al ojo de todo el resto de los esclavos, para que así viesen el alto precio impuesto a los que osaban desobedecer. Así, el miedo les penetraba rápidamente, sin más necesidad.

Los gritos del castigado resonaban por todo el campo de trabajo y petrificaba al resto de mortales que presenciaba el acto. Había una norma. Estaba prohibido compadecerse del castigado, allí se pagaban caras las lágrimas.

Hacia pocas horas que Mark Gublin, un mago nacido de padres campensinos, había muerto tras una sesión de latigazos. Los guardianes se ensañaron demasiado. Era el castigo por defender a una mujer que de puro cansancio, no había podido resistir y había parado en horario restringido.

Mientras Mark recibía los latigazos, la mujer moría de un ataque al corazón. Dos vidas por el precio de una sádica satisfacción.

Sus compañeros y amigos contenieron las lágrimas y la tristeza, tragándoselo todo con el mismo odio que crecía y crecía cada día más.

El cuerpo de Mark fue arrastrado hasta los cuartos de los cadáveres. Allí eran quemados con un "Incendio" descomunal.

Sin embargo, morían muy pocos comparados con los que llegaban.

El cargamento había descendido un sesenta por ciento desde el ataque al Parque de los Ángeles. La Orden del Fénix se había distribuido muy bien y ahora los mortífagos se veían presionados.

Eso era algo que no molestaba demasiado al Señor Tenebroso, quien tenía cosas más importantes que pensar. Como por ejemplo, su siguiente ataque. Ahora, Voldemort se encontraba de viaje, expuesto a los peligros que ésto entrañaba. Era arriesgado a pesar de que no perdía la conciencia sobre sus movimientos. Para él, cada ataque era la pieza en un juego de ajedrez. El movía las negras y esperaba el siguiente paso de las fichas blancas. Ellas escondían al rey. Harry Potter. Pero su caballo lo cazaría, lo mataría. La profecía se cumpliría.

Lavender Brown había traspasado el rango bajo para subir un pequeño nivel hasta el medio. Se ocupaba de la limpieza de los pasillos y baños; próximamente se encargaría de la cocina.

De rodillas fregaba las losas, agitando el trapo con fuerza y ahínco, para demostrar con un trabajo eficiente y aplicado, sus ganas de progresar. Por supuesto, no se le permitía, a pesar de que fuera más fácil, usar la magia para sus tareas. ¿Qué esfuerzo era empuñar una varita y murmurar un hechizo? Esfuerzo nulo en comparación con los surcos morados de sus rodillas arrastrándose por el suelo y los callos de sus manos, antes delicadas, al tacto áspero del estropajo.

Llevaba limpias cuarenta y cuatro baldosas cuando un mortífago pasó por su pasillo y embarró veinte de las cuarenta y cuatro. Lavender miró las pisadas negras. Había destrozado casi la mitad de su duro trabajo. Aspiró aire, cerró los ojos un microsegundo y sin pereza, volvió a la rutina, sintiendo un calambre por el costado que no le impidió seguir.

Aquella era su vida o algo parecido. Era matarse a trabajar hasta que cayese la noche y tuviese una manta con la que cubrirse en un rincón, siempre llevando a cuestas su soledad, sus silencios y su odio contenido.

Sus jefas y jefes no eran otra cosa que mortífagos de rango mínimo, aquellos a los que Voldemort encomendaba dar órdenes a los sangre sucia y tareas de incineración.

Los esclavos eran siempre los mismos, prisioneros de los sangres limpias. Esclavos.

Ella era ya veterana. Ciertamente había soportado mucho aunque, había intenciones ocultas debajo de su supervivencia. No en vano, algunos no ignoraban la delgada línea que la unía con Hermione Granger, aquella amistad en Hogwarts estaba apuntada, no se les había escapado. Por ello, su tortura era débil, quizá restricción de alguna comida al día o un potro a la semana.

A pesar del hambre, Lavender conservaba su rostro redondo, sus pómulos carnosos y su gesto de inocencia. Las huellas de su tortura eran poco visibles, estaban debajo de su piel. Sus ojos habían visto demasiado. En aquella prisión todo era demasiado aunque algunas cosas más que otras.

Pasó por su mente un esclavo tirado en el suelo chorreando sangre por las mejillas, desde las sienes. La sangre empañaba las losas blancas de los largos y eternos pasillos que comunicaban el castillo.

Se quedó paralizada ante la imagen. ¿Qué habría hecho aquel infeliz?

Un mortífago le pisaba el cuello con el pie y clavaba la varita en su frente, marcándola con la punta, creando el nacimiento de un río de sangre.

Escenas de ese tipo se veían a menudo, por los pasillos, en los campos de trabajo, en las salas de tortura... no era raro verlas pero, seguían impactando.

Lavender la comparaba con las tormentas. Siempre la habían asustado, desde niña. Cada vez que el cielo se oscurecía y los nubarrones se hundían en la inmensidad, creando una atmósfera sobrecogedora, ella temblaba imaginando que pronto el cenit crujiría y se rompería en dos, surgiendo de su herida un largo y eléctrico rayo de acero.

Gritaba al oír el primer impacto y lloraba en todo el transcurso de la tormenta. A medida que fue creciendo, creyó ir superándolo. Era mentira. Cada nueva tormenta, a pesar de conocer qué iba a ocurrir, los estados se repetían, volvía a temblar, a gritar y a llorar y es que, era tal el terror que el miedo la invadía antes de que pudiese razonarlo.

Apretó con fuerza el paño mojado y lo aplicó a la baldosa ensuciada que lentamente fue recuperando su color perla.

De fondo se oía un murmullo. Lavender procuraba respirar lo más bajo posible que sus pulmones le permitieran. Había aprendido a hacerlo allí. La había enseñado una mujer más mayor con la que le había tocado compartir habitación.

Sólo tenía que ponerse una mano a la altura de la garganta y con un dedo presionar levemente, eso las primeras veces. Si seguía respirando fuerte, tenía que colocar otra mano en la tráquea o en el mismo pecho. Si cerraba los ojos era más fácil porque se concentraba más.

Lavender cogió practica y Amanda se sintió orgullosa de ella cuando creyó una noche que había muerto. El silencio era tal que se podía oír el roce del aire con las barras oxidadas de la celda.

La gryffindor sonrió al pensar en su amiga. Un día se la habían llevado y nunca había vuelto. Había soñado con Amanda muchas veces y siempre el sueño se parecía a los anteriores. Amanda reposaba en una pared, vuelta de espaldas, no se la oía respirar pero Lavender sabía que ella lo controlaba. Entonces, Amanda sonreía y en su piel arrugada se veía la mueca de una sonrisa feliz.

Aunque ni ella misma quería confesárselo, Lavender consevaba la esperanza de que Amanda siguiese viva en alguna parte del castillo. Era algo muy improbable por no decir imposible, pero prefería mentirle a su corazón que causarle el dolor de afrontar la muerte de una amiga más.

Los murmullos crecieron y Lavender distinguió dos voces por el tono grave de una y otro mucho más suave pero a la vez, con cierto alo altanero de la otra. Las voces venían de un cuarto con la puerta entreabierta. Una camarera había salido de la habitación dejando unas bebidas y la había cerrado mal casi sin darse cuenta.

Eso benefició a la mujer que arrastrándose siguilosamente, cerciorándose de que se encontraba sola, pues tenía la confianza de su supervisor, ganada a base de trabajo y ninguna protesta, se acercó lo más que pudo hasta oír nítidamente las voces.

- Creo sin duda que estás cometiendo un gravísimo error.

- Tu opinión, sin embargo, me importa poco, Raig, muy poco.

Una pequeña luz se encendió en su cabeza. Relacionó la voz a unos ojos. Unos ojos fulgorientos, grises, claros y fríos como el hielo. Sí, era la voz de la serpiente que había dado la voz de alarma una noche en el colegio. "Maldito bastardo", pensó, "Siempre cubierto por su apellido."

- Draco, no voy a informar al Señor de tus actos porque...

- No te conviene, ¿cierto?

Hubo una pequeña pausa seguida del posamiento de una copa.

- Por favor, no me creas estúpido, que no lo soy. - continuó Malfoy. - Sé lo que hago.  
- Corren rumores...

- ¿Qué clase de rumores?

- Sobre ti y la prisionera.

- ¿Ah, sí? - una risa irónica salió de los labios del Slytherin. Lavender imaginó su rostro sarcástico, llenando de confusión a su oyente.

- Sí. Dicen que mantenéis una relación extraña.

- ¿Cómo de extraña?

- Que no aplicas bien la cámara de tortura, que mezclas los métodos, que no obtienes resultados...

Un murmullo.

El otro hombre tosió. Parecía más mayor, no anciano ni rebasando los sesenta, quizá cincuenta y tantos, su voz era muy grave y parecía preocupado.

- Se te está cuestionando, Draco, te lo advierto porque soy muy amigo de tu padre, lo sabes.  
- Raig, Raig...sigues viéndome como el niño que acompañaba a Lucius Malfoy en las reuniones de mortífagos, aquel niño que caminaba junto a él sin mediar palabra ni gesto, acatando sus órdenes como la ley.

- Draco, tu padre te ha educado siguiendo los cánones de todo buen sangre limpia y seguidor del Señor Oscuro. Sólo espero de ti excelentes resultados y no los veo.

- Los verás, todo a su tiempo.

- ¿Tiempo? ¿Me pides tiempo? Tengo que redactar un informe y...¿qué tengo? Nada, blanco, Granger no ha soltado palabra en casi un mes, ¡un mes! ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar...?

- Raig, tranquilízate. Yo sé muy bien la confianza que el Señor ha depositado en mí y presta cuidado que no le decepcionaré.

- Malfoy...he de hacerte una pregunta y me gustaría que la respondieses sin vacilaciones debido a la estrecha amistad entre...

- Pregunta.

Lavender acercó un poco más su oído hacia la zona y se puso la mano en el pecho, controlando el sonido casi nulo de su respiración. La tensión aumentaba por segundos.

Raig carraspeó de nuevo.

- ¿Es que...es Hermione Granger un caso difícil para ti? Debido a la enemistad de la infancia y a...la chica, es decir, - una nueva tos, algo incómoda. - la sangre sucia es....una mujer y tú...todo un hombre y todo hombre tiene....necesidades, ¿tú...tienes...?Ya sabes, ¿algún inconveniente hacia esta condición?

Silencio. A lo lejos un trote. ¿Un trote? Lavender sintió un escalofrío. Tenía que alejarse pero antes, tenía que escuchar la respuesta de Draco Malfoy. Él se tomaba su tiempo.  
Dentro de la habitación, Draco miraba al alto hombre de facciones delgadas y elevada estatura, contrastando con su estrecha complexión. Los ojillos negros del rubio pálido lo observaban casi con verguenza.

- ¿Insinúas que...siento atracción por Hermione Granger, Raig?

Silencio. Lavender no podía continuar mucho tiempo más allí. Se estaba arriesgando demasiado. Lo más sensato era irse por unos momentos hasta que tuviera la certeza de que Draco Malfoy no estuviese allí. Pero la frase que oyó a continuación la hizo cambiar de opinión:

- No lo insinuo, Draco. Lo sé. Te gusta Hermione Granger y estás poniendo en peligro nuestra misión. Esa mujer se ha convertido en algo más que un reto, es una obsesión.

Debía de irse, sí. Y buscar a Hermione.  
**ooooooo**

El guarda bostezó. Lucía una larga túnica negra con el símbolo de una serpiente negra y plateada en el pecho. Se estiró y dio media vuelta para cubrir la zona contraria.

Sus pasos resonaron en "la ratonera", lentos, se alejaron del escondite donde tres aurores esperaban su retirada.

Snape, Tonks y Kingsley habían recorrido el camino de la izquierda, en absoluto silencio, atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño. Sin embargo, todo estaba limpio y bastante oscuro. Sólo oían el continuo caer de gotas en el suelo, algo muy incómodo pero alentador.

Habían llegado a un espacio con antorchas y paredes de mármol blanco. Frente a ellos, un guardia bastante aburrido custodiaba la entrada, parecía adormilado y sus continuos bostezos lo confirmaron.

No tardó en irse y en aquel preciso momento, el trío aprovechó para avanzar. No tenían un plan concreto, ni siquiera existía dicho plan. Lo importante es que ya estaban dentro, tenían que alzarse con pruebas o pistas de la situación de Hermione y el resto de magos secuestrados. ¿Estarían allí?

De pronto, Kingsley se detuvo. Snape y Tonks captaron la señal. El otro grupo había encontrado algo y se comunicaba con él.

Kingsley tenía ese don y Lupin había desarrollado el poder a base de duros entrenamientos en continuados viajes que sólo algunos en La Orden sabían.

Con un gesto de cabeza les indicó media vuelta, sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, el guarda se los quedó mirando fijamente, como si hubiese detectado algo. Avanzaba hacia ellos.

Correr no era una buena idea pues causarían sonidos. Tonks tuvo una idea y les indicó que ellos se alejaran lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible para reunirse con los demás. Ella distraería al guarda e iría a su encuentro.

Así repentinamente Tonks cambió de aspecto debajo de la túnica de invisibilidad y rápidamente se la quitó.

El guarda tenía la varita en la mano e iba a usarla pero cuando la vio, se quedó parado y con una mueca indescifrable.

- Hola. - sonrió Tonks. - ¿No te habré asustado, verdad?

Con una inmensa cabellera negra azabache y unos penetrantes ojos violetas, Tonks sonreía. Vestía de negro y tenía un alo muy misterioso.

El guarda recuperó el habla y frunció el ceño, subiendo la varita y caminando hacia ella.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy... Jaqueline...Nott...-sonrió. - Soy, una de los malas.

Él no se fio y siguió apuntándola amenazadoramente.

La falsa Jaqueline suspiró, bufando y negando con la cabeza.

- Baja esa varita, ¿quieres? No voy a comerte.

Dibujó un gesto lujurioso en su rostro que, rápidamente fue correspondido por el mortífago que dibujó una tímida sonrisa. Lentamente guardó la varita.

- Muy bien. - Jaqueline enredó un dedo en su cabello.

- Llega tarde.

Jaqueline rió.

- No soy demasiado puntual...aunque...tengo otras cualidades. El guarda tragó saliva y se apoyó en el muro. Tonks pensó en sacarle algo de provecho a la situación.

- ¿Y...tienes turno hoy? - dijo con voz seductora.

- Sí...durante toda la reunión.

- Ajá...¿no te relevan?

- No...todos están allí y yo...bueno...- se rascó la coronilla.

- Mm...¿no te gustaría estar con los demás?

- Ahm...sí...bueno, sí y no....

- Eres indeciso, corazón.

El guarda carraspeó.  
- ¿Usted...?

- Jaqueline, por favor.

El guarda sonrió ampliamente. Lo tenía en sus manos.

- Sí, Jaqueline, tú...¿qué rango...tienes?

Ella sonrió.

- El rango es lo de menos. Realmente soy muy pacífica, - rió. - aunque, tengo espíritu salvaje.

- Ya veo...

- Y...¿podrías indicarme...- dijo lamiéndose los labios. - dónde es la reunión? No tengo muy buena memoria.

Jaqueline se echó en la pared y lo miró, pícaramente.

- Sí....bueno, en la Sala...

- Sí....

- Ya sabes, tres a la izquierda, una a la derecha, recto y allí...

- Está.

- Sí.

No necesitaba más al guarda. Un movimiento más y lo dejaría listo.

- Oye...¿tengo algo...aquí? - dijo señalándose el cuello y doblando la cabeza.

Él titubeó pero, instintivamente, se aproximó a la zona donde marcaba Jaqueline.

- Ahm...

- Mira bien porque, no sé, me...duele un poco.

- Yo...no veo...nada.

Pero ya era tarde.

La falsa Jaqueline estaba lista y preparada, tenía entre sus dedos la varita. Le apuntó a la cabeza y murmuró el hechizo:

- ¡Oblibiate!

El guarda se quedó pasmado y una luz penetró en su cabeza, cayó al suelo.

Tonks se agachó y metiendo una mano en la túnica extrajo un pequeño bote con una poción verdosa que hizo beber al guarda.

- Perfecto. - murmuró.

El guarda no le daría más problemas. Dormiría como un corderito durante bastantes horas y al despertar, no recordaría absolutamente nada.

Tonks se reunió con sus compañeros.

Ron, Ángela y Lupin ya hablaban junto con Kingsley y Snape.  
- ¿Y el guarda? - le preguntó Snape mientras ella cambiaba a su aspecto normal.

- Durmiendo. - dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Lupin habló mirando a los cinco componentes.

- Bien, el plan es el siguiente.

**oooooo**

Miró al techo y suspiró. Le dolía hasta respirar.

Aún sentía las manos de Malfoy en su cuerpo. Parecía seguir allí, con su presencia autoritaria, con su aroma fuerte, con su lengua venenosa y sus manos ágiles, como dientes asesinos de un habilidoso reptil.

No podía olvidar la última frase de su secuestrador, no podía quitar de su mente los maléficos ojos inyectados en sangre de Draco Malfoy mientras murmuraba su ya conocido: "Nunca digas que no puedes sufrir más".

Minuto a minuto comprendía que la frase era cierta. Sí, una de las pocas verdades dichas por él.

La oscuridad la asfixiaba, anhelaba tener un tenue rayo de sol. El aire cargado a muerte y encierro llenaba sus pulmones débiles, llenos de telarañas por el degradado oxígeno que le llegaba.

Ansiaba tanto salir al exterior, caminar por un sendero de hierba verde, observar el sol, las nubes, el cielo azul; respirar aire limpio, volver a la vida.

Las lágrimas de impotencia y dolor eran presa fácil. Caían silenciosas por sus mejillas pálidas y demacradas. Su rostro se asemejaba al de una enferma.

Se llevó una mano al corazón y apenas sintió su leve palpitar. Su corazón estaba tan destrozado que se negaba a sentir más. Hermione pensaba que quizá algún día se cansaría de latir, que su cuerpo tan resentido preferiría desvanecerse y al fin, volvería a vivir.

La muerte era vida. Estaba muerta en vida, ciertamente. Pues aquel castillo, las celdas, Draco Malfoy...aquello no era vida; aunque la sangre corriera por sus venas, aunque se escuchase muy débilmente el latido de su cansado corazón, su cuerpo no sentía, su razón empezaba a desvariar.

No sabía en qué día vivía, si había pasado una semana o un año. A veces olvidaba el frío, el calor, el dolor o la soledad. Caía en un estado de sumisión profunda, sin voluntad, sin fuerzas para nada. Y otras veces, abría los ojos, se levantaba, buscaba salidas, hablaba sola para no volverse loca, incluso cantaba.

La visita de Malfoy había sido turbadora.

Había tantoss enredos en su cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

No se explicaba el comportamiento del mortífago. No podía explicárselo. Él la odiaba, la detestaba pero, al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué no la torturaba hasta que bordeara la muerte? ¿Por qué no usaba castigos más duros? Era difícil imaginarlo pero, Hermione, siempre lúcida, había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo estaba a mitad de camino en el duro trance del dolor físico y mental. Siempre podía sufrir más, hasta llegar a la delgada línea que separaba la vida con la muerte, aquella línea que a veces suplicaba traspasar.  
Se tapó el rostro y sintió el contacto de sus frías mejillas con las manos, un poco más tibias. Fue una caricia, fue un abrazo a ella misma. Cerró los ojos y por un momento.

Pensó que aquellas eran las manos de su padre. Las manos expertas de aquel hombre de corta barba blanca y sonrisa bonachona. Lo recordó en su niñez, cuando la besaba en la frente antes de dormir, y le acariciaba con los dedos los carrillos, diciéndole: "Buenas noches, cariño".

Sonrió y al instante un gemido doloroso salió de su boca, convirtiéndose en llanto.

Su padre estaba muerto. Jamás volverían a acariciarla sus manos, ni volvería a despedirse de ella en las noches; no la arroparía, el sentido de seguridad que su sola presencia le infundía....nunca volvería a existir.

Oyó un ruido y apenas se sobresaltó. Estaba acostumbrada a los ruidos, parecía que algo se estuviese moviendo por encima de ella, a los lados, bajo sus pies. Parecía que ratas o criaturas inmundas se deslizaran a su alrededor. Ya no sentía miedo, se había hecho amiga de los ruidos y los silencios.

Pero el ruido continuó. Parecía la presión de algo.

Volvió a sus recuerdos, que eran su salvavidas.

Entonces, cambió las manos de su padre por otras.

Imaginó el contacto con las manos suaves de Ron Weasley. Recordó el corte en su dedo índice, un estúpido corte que ella misma le había hecho en clase de pociones, sin querer. Vio la sangre cayendo por la falange y como ella había sentido miedo. Él le quitó importancia y se lavó con agua. Después, en la sala común, ella le cogió la mano y le miró el dedo. La superficie seguía teniendo un color sanguiolento pero, el corte cicatrizaba. Ella lo admiró con sumo cuidado y al levantar la vista, se topó con sus ojos azules, que la observaban pacientemente.

Se estremeció con el contacto de sus pupilas, aquella mirada...¿Qué había dentro de ella? ¿Dulzura, ternura, amor...?

En su estancia tenebrosa sintió un cosquilleo en las paredes del estómago que la hicieron encogerse. Esbozó una sonrisa, sin abrir los párpados y continuó ese momento con su imaginación.

Estaban allí, solos en la sala común. Sentados en el mismo sofá, con las miradas clavadas con descaro. No tenían nada que ocultar. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que el otro sentía.

Hermione acariciaba su dedo y lo alzaba. Entonces, lentamente, lo llevaba hasta sus labios y besaba suavemente la zona herida. Lo miraba directamente. Él se mordía su propio labio. Ella seguía besando la zona, bajando hasta la palma que llevaba a su propio rostro. Él bajaba la mano hasta su cuello y ella sentía una corriente eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral.

Despacio, iban acercándose hasta que el aliento de uno y otro se fundía en una misma respiración.

Entonces, entreabrían las bocas y doblaban en direcciones contrarias. Estaban a escasos milímetros y se acortaban cada vez más...poco a poco...era ya...inexistente la distancia cuando.  
Se oyó un chirrido y de pronto, una luz molesta.

Hermione se tapó con el brazo los ojos e intentó vislumbrar la figura a través de la neblina blanca que había aparecido de repente.

Vió unos ojos muy distintos a los que había visto antes. No, no era Draco Malfoy. Su mirada le habría alertado.

La silueta se hizo más clara. Era una mujer. Una mujer conocida. Un chispazo se prendió en su letargo.

- La...Lavender. - murmuró, asustándose de su propia voz.

La puerta se cerró y de nuevo se vio sumida en la oscuridad.

¿Había sido verdad? ¿O sólo un juego de su mente, una fantasía? ¿Acaso estaba volviéndose loca?

Intentó quitarse el amodorramiento y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano blanca atravesó la negrura y se posó en su hombro.

Sintió un súbito miedo que se esfumó cuando escuchó una voz amiga.

- Hermione, Dios, sigues viva.

Lavender la abrazó. Al principio Hermione se quedó inmóvil pero reaccionó, abrazando a su compañera con efusividad y farfulló bendiciones al sentirla cerca.

Estuvieron un tiempo, que fue muy corto, abrazadas, compartiendo sentimientos en un contacto soñado.

Lavender dejó algo en el suelo, era una bandeja metálica.

- Tengo que irme rápido. Voy a ser breve.  
Quiso rogarle que se quedara, que no la abandonara, pero la lucidez volvió a ella y supo que no podía obligarla a quedarse y aunque se lo pidiera, ella no podría hacerlo. Era pedir imposibles.

Lavender estaba viva y era por algo.

- Vengo a ayudarte.

Hermione estaba temblando, de emoción, de dudas y de agitación.

Lavender tragó saliva e instintivamente, bajó la voz y miró a sus espaldas, comprobando que no había nadie.  
- Hermione, la única forma de que consigas sobrevivir es a través de Draco Malfoy.

La prisionera arqueó una ceja, perdida, sin comprender la frase de su compañera, que volvió a mirar atrás; estaba muy nerviosa.  
- Hermione, eres su talón de Aquiles. Malfoy quiere verte sufrir, eres una obsesión. Le gustas, Hermione, le gustas mucho. Escuché una conversación, tienes que dar algún resultado, mentir, mentirle, que él crea que te tiene en su poder, darle algo a sus supervisores.

- ¿Quieres que le mienta sobre La Orden?

- Sí, sí... Hermione, usa todos los encantos, acércate a él, tócale...eres una mujer muy inteligente y él es sólo un hombre, puedes con él.

- Él...me da asco, él...cuando está cerca... - murmuró Hermione agachando la cabeza. - Dios, no puedo Lavender, es demasiado.  
- Puedes y debes. Aguantarás si él cree que comes de su mano, si te cambian, si él no es el encargado de ti, lo más probable es que mueras o...

- No me importa morir, Lavender, no me importa...

- ¡No digas eso!¡Tienes que vivir!¿Me lo prometes? Saldremos de aquí, ¿vale? ¡Prométemelo!

- No puedo...

Lavender la abrazó de nuevo.

- Tengo que irme. Piénsalo, por favor. Intentaré buscarte, verte....inventaré algo.

Torpemente se levantó y volvió a agacharse para besarla en la frente.  
Hermione la miró, encogida en su rincón.

- No te rindas, Hermione.

Tan fugaz como su llegada, fue su salida. Lavender volvió a irse y dejó en parte, más hundida a Hermione aunque, también con una esperanza. Esperanza de vida y salvación.

"Hay cosas peores que la muerte" pensó Hermione. Y por un momento le vino el nombre de Draco Malfoy a los labios.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡¡Wola mis niñas!!

¡Mil perdones! No tengo excusa posible para retrasarme esta barbaridad de tiempo, lo sé. Las que tenéis más contacto conmigo, sobre todo a través de messenger, sabréis que la razón, no es otra que mi falta de inspiración.

Creo que está regresando conmigo, poco a poco.

Sé que este capítulo es muy poco, lo sé, sin embargo, uno más largo conllevaría mucho tiempo más y pensé que preferiríais ante la espera, una publicación menos extensa. Además, ciertas personas, ya estaban a punto de mandarme amenazas por correo y todo, jajaja, así que mejor publico y me quito de problemas.

Regresando a los motivos, sabréis que mi corazoncito indomable no me ayuda demasiado a tener positividad y ponerme delante de la pantalla e intentar el dolor de Hermione, sólo me produce más dolor, ahora a mí. No quiero aburrios y por ello no entraré en detalles muy concretos (ya sabéis que si queréis saber, tan sólo preguntar que yo respondo), tan sólo explicar que el desamor, la falta de inspiración, tiempo y que cambié de ordenador, dejando allí todo lo que había construido (y aún no recuperé), han sido más trabas a mi vuelta.

Otra cosa, los reviews los tengo en el otro ordenador y espero que pronto me los pasen y los adjunte al capítulo con las contestaciones.

Paso al capítulo quince de Prisionera para mis reflexiones :P

Dos principales:

- Penetrando en la ratonera. Toda la acción se va a desarrollar en el siguiente capítulo y os aseguro que no os esperáis nada de lo que va a acontecer. Será muy emocionante. Pero no os puedo adelantar más que un detalle muy interesante, se producirá el encuentro esperado entre Robby Gilow y Ron Weasley, que sé que muchas deseáis y más de una me ha suplicado vía e-mail. ;)

Si tenéis dudas acerca de la entrada en la ratonera, preguntad. Yo creo que todo está bien claro, si no lo habéis cogido, hay una reunión de mortífagos y por esto no hay apenas seguridad, excepto en la Sala de reunión.

- Hermione y Draco. La ayuda de Lavender sólo ha confundido más a Hermione. Es una gran decisión, ¿te rebajas a tu enemigo, intentas seducirlo, para salvar o tu vida, o aguantas las torturas y te arriesgas a no sólo la muerte, sino a traicionar a tus seres queridos? "Hay cosas peores que la muerte". ¿Tú cuál eligirías?

Os dejo algunas preguntas:

**oooo**

_¿Qué decisión escogerá Hermione?_

_¿Será capaz de seducir a su peor enemigo?_

_¿Qué ocurrirá entre Robby Gillow y Ron Weasley?_

_¿Encontrarán el Castillo donde está prisionera Hermione?_

_¿Es posible salvarla?_

_¿Qué siente Draco Malfoy por Hermione?_

**oooo**

Sin más preámbulos, espero vuestros comentarios en reviews, e-mails (logarbo), cartas y así, vuestras críticas, felicitaciones, sugerencias o peticiones. Estoy abierta a todo.

Os espero en el próximo capítulo de "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia" el capítulo número dieciséis o para las que me leáis en "El pianista", allí el capítulo veintidos.

Todavía estoy por decidir qué haré con "20 Sueños y 2 Almas".

Así, me despido por poco tiempo (espero) subiré los reviews en cuanto pueda, os pido sólo que no me abandonéis y tengáis paciencia.

Que sepáis que os adoro, os quiero muchísimo, más de lo que imagináis.

Mil besazos!

_Lira Garbo_

* * *

_Sólo con una ardiente paciencia conquistaremos la espléndida ciudad_

_que dará luz, justicia y dignidad a todos los hombres._

_Así la poesía no habrá cantado en vano._

_**Pablo Neruda**_


	16. Lágrimas de sangre

_**Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia**_

**Contestación a reviews**

**Sweet-ally**:Wola mi niña!De nuevo la primera, jajaja, estás atenta, eh!;) Me alegro mucho de tenerte por aquí. ¿Qué tal estás?Ultimamente nos vemos poquito :( Bueno, pasando al fic: creo que Hermione va a tomar una decisión muy importante ya que, según lo que elija, se puede tornar su existencia en el castillo de una u otra forma. Lo malo es que, elija lo que elija, no va a solucionar nada porque la elección es dura y supone un riesgo y un sacrificio en ambas. Date cuenta que exponiéndose a la muerte, desafiando a Draco Malfoy, su vida peligra; pero intentar seducirlo es todavía más peligroso. Draco no es ningún tonto, al contrario, es realmente inteligente. Sobre que Hermione se desquicie, es normal¿no crees? Jejeje, no sé por qué pones que es sospechosa la escena entre Raig y Draco. Mira, Raig es muy amigo de su padre y además, emisario de Voldemort, por lo tanto, viendo la actitud del rubio, sólo quiere ayudarlo. (A) ¿Recordaste que Lavender sí había aparecido en los primeros capítulos? Jeje, a mí me gustan mucho Robby y Ron y lo cierto es que su enemistad se me hizo muy apetecible. Y se te están olvidando muchos datos¿es que acaso no recuerdas esa escenita en la batalla de la Madriguera cuando Robby le habló de Hermione a Ron¡Me alegro un montón que te fijes en los mínimos detalles!Me encanta que lo hagas, de verdad. Lupin tiene muchos secretos y lo de su poder sí, es algo parecido a telepatía, a ver si doy más detalles. Muchos besotes mi niña!Tqm!

**Rasaaabe:**Wola mi niña¿Qué tal estás?Muchas gracias, eres de las personas que más ánimo me dan y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Este capi salió "menos" duro ya que no salió ninguna escena entre Draco y Hermione, pero no te relajes que ya me conoces!;) Pasando al fic: Robby y Ron. No te imaginas lo que Lira anhela este encuentro xD Aunque anhela aún más un Draco- Ron pero eso...está más complicado :P Otro tema: mira, el odio es muy peligroso. Y más aún en este caso, tener el poder siempre corrompe y se está cumpliendo todo aquí. El poder corrompe a Draco Malfoy, Hermione es fuerte pero es humana, recuerda y valiente, sí, por eso sigue viva. Jajaja¡tú también? Todas obsesionadas con Draco y Hermione juntos. Bueno, Lira sin comentarios, jajajaja. Pues Lavender es anterior a Hermione (de prisionera) también de menor rango (ella no sabe nada de la orden ni tiene que ver, bueno, un poco sí pero...eso ya más adelante lo descubriréis), y lo único que la ha salvado, es su sumisión a la hora de acatar órdenes. Punto. ¿Te imaginas a Hermione aceptando las órdenes de Malfoy? xD Pues sí, tengo que admitirlo, me he basado muchísimo en los campos de concentración nazi (y creo que J.K. Rowling también en Voldemort y Hitler). He leído y he visto tanto, que lo que yo pueda expresar aquí, es nada, por desgracia, me gustaría expresar más cosas pero, la segunda desgracia, increíblemente, a veces las palabras no pueden describirlo todo. Porque diciendo dolor no expresas ni una mínima parte todo. Weno cielo mío, una vez más, gracias por tu apoyo, ya sabes que a mí me tienes siempre para lo que necesites (ahí tienes mi messenger, mi correo, mi móvil y mi dirección ;) ) Mil besazos amor!

**Zeisse:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!jajaja, me hizo mucha gracia eso de "Pobre Hermione, cada vez se le complica más la cosa...se esta volviendo tan "pupas" como Harry, todo le pasa a ella. " Jajaja, aún toy riendo (Lira se parte y luego se pone seria, pero no aguanta. Vuelve a reír, venga, segundo intento. ¡Seriedad!) Pues sí, la verdad que ahora mismo está en el ojo del huracán o, mejor dicho, en el ojo de Draco Malfoy, con lo que la cosa se pone peo raún. ¿A Draco gustarle Hermione? Quién sabe la obsesión o trauma que tiene Malfoy con Hermione. Lavender es un personaje (como casi todos a excepción de Harry Potter) que Rowling mete en la trama, pero no mete, es de relleno. A mí me gusta "crear" mis propios personajes, pero este se lo tomo prestado a J.K y lo modifico. :P Weno wapa, mil besos!

**SraMalfoy**: Wola preciosa!Muchísimas gracias. Agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo en todos mis fics ;) JAja¿Draco y Hermione acabando juntos? Imposible is nothing :P Muchos besos!

**T.Clover:** Wola wapa!Gracias!Jejeje, ay que ver qué dos, tú y yo :P Sin actualizar fics (no tenemos verguenza):P Pasando al fic: jajaja, Hermione, Hermione...¿qué pasará por la cabecita de Hermione? Es que también, pongámonos en su lugar. No es nada fácil eso de seducir a tu mayor enemigo para seguir viviendo. Uff, si de tan sólo escribirlo tiemblo. :Enga linda, mil besos!

**Hermiwg :** Wola wapa!Gracias a ti por tus ánimo!Jajaja¿Malfoy ayudando a Hermione, haciendo de bueno? La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, sin duda ;) JAjaja, y ese duelo entre Ron y Robby, es esperado por todas!Yo la primera!Jeje, muchos besos!

**Leticia Margoth:** Wola wapísima!Muchísimas gracias!Eres una persona maravillosa!Increíblemente altruista y de veras, de todo corazón, te deseo lo mejor, porque has intentado hacerme sentir bien y lo has conseguido, te lo agradezco doblemente porque personas como tú, hay pocas. La gente muchas veces está demasiado ocupada consigo misma, para darle importancia a los problemas y vidas de los demás. Es normal, por otra parte, pero un acto muy egoísta. Así va el mundo. Gracias, de nuevo, porque eres una verdadera amiga y sé que puedo contar conmigo. Decirte, simplemente, que conmigo para todo puedes contar, también. Que aquí est� no sólo Lira Garbo, sino también Lorena, a secas, para lo que quieras. Muchos besazos!

**HermyBlack**: Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Sï, estoy intentando variar un pooc, porque siempre D/Hr ralla¿no? (Y tienes que decír SI :P Jajaja, que ya sé yo que os va el rollo prisionera y malvado Malfoy :P) Pues sí, tienes toda la razón (has dado en el blanco) Draco Malfoy "no le está haciendo" tanto daño como en verdad podría, está siendo "suave" aunque parezca una burla. Muchos besotes!

**Lora chang:** Wola wapetona!Ay ese cinismo del príncipe de hielo, Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué tiene este diablo que nos encanta a todas a pesar de ser tan malvado? Sí, pobre Hermione, nosotras alabando a Draco, con todo lo que ella está pasando. :( Gracias por tu apoyo. Muchos besotes!

**RiDa:** Wola linda!Gracias!Jeje, ya subí "El pianista", ahora ya tocaba "Prisionera";) Muchos besotes!

**Akasha1990:** Wola wapa!Sí, lo siento mucho. He tardado!Ains...es que el tiempo me mata:( Y encima, con la presión añadida de "El pianista", me vuelvo loca. Lo siento, de verdad. Me gustaría preparar los capítulos más seguidos sin tardar tanto pero...circunstancias lo impiden. Enga wapa!Muchos besos!

**Shezhid**: Wola, muchas gracias, me das mucho ánimo. Leí tu historia: "Dime que me quieres" ;) Me gustó¡sigue escribiendo!Muchos besos!

**Padme Gilraen**: Wola princesa!Jeje, Inspiración está volviendo, gracias a Dios!jeje¿qué hará Hermione? (Música de Misión Imposible de fondo) a continuación lo sabremos. Muchos besos!

**Igni:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Me alegra mucho de que la historia te haya gustado!Jeje, espero no decepcionarte!Muchos besos!

**Venix14** : Wola linda!Muchas gracias!Es un honor para mí que te guste mi manera de escribir y muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber, nunca viene mal que alguien te de ese subidón de moral ;) Bueno, no he llegado a la inscripción en el concurso :( Quería pero tuve problemas con el ordenador y...:( ¿Me avisarás del próximo sin falta? ;) Mil besos!

**Melocoton:** Wola wapa¿No te contesté tus reviews¿Cómo puede ser eso? Líos de fanfiction, desde luego. Bueno, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, lo primero. Pasando al fic: Mark Gublin sólo es un ejemplo de lucha y dolor en la prisión donde Hermione está encerrada. Lo puse para que viviérais, no sólo desde el punto de vista de Hermione y Draco, la vida dentro del castillo, durísima. ¡Ay!Me encantó que te fijaras en lo de la respiración de Lavender. ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que la gente lee muy deprisa y no se para en los pequeños detalles, que es lo que a mí me gusta y por lo que me apasiona las contestaciones a vuestros reviews, que nunca sé lo que me deparan. Pues eso¡me encanta que te fijes! Sí, el método de respiración que usa Lavender existe realmente, lo he leído en articulos de yoga y meditación ;) ¡Y da resultado! ;) Hermione tiene más ayuda dentro de lo que ella se cree. Yo puse a Lavender de una manera "salvadora" pero en verdad, Hermione ya ha utilizado sus "armas" con Draco, para no revelar secretos. Estar en la piel de Hermione ahora mismo es muy difícil. No es tan fácil, allí, pensar que rebajándose de esa manera, puede sobrevivir. Es una dura prueba aunque claro, lo que más desea ella es salir de allí, ver el Sol, ver a Ron, a todos sus amigos...¿podrÿ Weno mi niña, mil besotes!

**Freya:** Wola linda!Jejeje¡lo dejo con intriga:P Ey, ey...¿Cómo que está clarísimo lo que elegí? (Lira se replantea cambiar todo el fic por este comentario pero lo deja por imposible...pero dice: -¡Cachis!) Jajajaja, weno wapa, espero que te siga gustando, muchos besos!

**Jawg**: Wola preciosa!Jeje, también aquí ;) Me alegro de que "Prisionera" también te guste. La verdad que estos quince capítulos a veces puede parecer un hándicap, yo sé que es durillo comenzar una historia cuando ya va muy avanzada, pero está bien que la historia te atrajese y bueno, que ahora sigas nuestro ritmo :) A ver, tu sugerencia de que Ron se entere de lo que está pasando con Hermione y Draco. Él tiene ideas aproximadas de lo que está ocurriendo. (Te confieso que gracias a ti acabo de empezar (hoy, día perdido en el tiempo) a escribir una escena ;) ¡Me has inspirado!) Robby Gillow (el amigo de Draco) le ha dado pistas sobre lo que ocurre, la misma Hermione se ha comunicado con él (en la batalla en la Madriguera), transmitiéndole, no sólo esperanza, sino también su dolor y su ansiedad. Aunque, todo todo, no lo sabe, evidentemente, sí que algo intuye. Nuestro pelirrojo es muy inteligene ;) Ángela por Ron siente amor de madre. Ella no ha tenido hijos pero entre ella y Ron surgió una vínculo muy fuerte desde que la ex-mortífaga le contó su vida anterior y están muy unidos. Weno, gracias por tu apoyo. Mil besos!

**You'remyfavouriteworstenemy**: Wola nueva lectora!;) Muchas gracias¡me sonrojas! Yo pongo muchas ganas a cada capi y que reconozcais que os gusta, para mí es un orgullo y un placer escribir. Jeje, sí, a mí ese Draco elegante y frío me mata, es tan...¡irresistible! Sino fuera tan malo...(ains...) ¿Pintas cuadros¡Una artista:D ¿Sabes? Mi frustración es que no sé pintar. Todo lo que pinto me sale un churro y es deprimente. Mi profesor de plástica, recuerdo, que le llevé hace poco un dibujo y me dice, muy serio¿Sabes lo mejor qué puedes hacer? Claro, yo esperaba que me dijera, retoca aquí, retaco allá...y me suelta: - Coge un mechero y quémalo. : Me rompió. Ains...:( ;) Pero me alegro muchísimo de que tú si tengas ese talento. ¿Tienes dibujos en el ordenador¡Me encantaría ver algo tuyo! Bueno, no quiero agobiarte. Muchas gracias y mil besotes!

**Hitomi Felton**: Wola mi niña!Me alegro de que te gustara! Jajaja, chiqui es que el D/Hr..va contra mis principios!No puedo unir lo que es imposible de unir. ¿Cómo va a querer Hermione a un hombre que disfruta haciéndole daño? Aunque claro, te entiendo, viendo a este Draco tan sensible y especial de "El pianista"¿cómo no entristecernos, cómo no extrañar la relación Draco-Herm, llena de amor, espiritualidad y pasión? Weno cielo, sigue con tus proyectos¡eh!Besazos!

**Marla:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias. Jeje¿sí? Me gusta eso que dices. Significa que te sorprendo, que no te esperas lo que va a ocurrir y eso, para toda escritora, es un reto, que su relato no sea previsible (que claro, algunas veces puede serlo, yo intento que no pero...) ;) Me alegro de que te guste el fic, de veras. Siento que el tiempo sea tan largo entre capi y capi pero es que apenas tengo horas para escribir y si me viene la inspiración, me pongo y así los saco. Pero tranqui, que a su tiempo todo llega y por nada del mundo voy a abandonar mi historia. Mil besos!

**Sally-malfoy:** Wola linda!Jajaja, weno, Draquito ha dado a entender muchas cosas pero os veo poco atentas. Sí, ha dado a entender...te recuerdo ese cachito de diálogo, algo así como: - Tengo algo que tú no tienes, Malfoy. Honor. - Honor...¿y sabes lo que serías sin honor, Hermione? - dijo el rubio mientras subía peligrosamente la mano...; yo directamente no digo nada, que la imaginación la tenemos muy bien desarrollada. Pero tampoco Draco dice: Hermione, te voy a violar. Como todo el mundo está diciendo. Sin embargo, (Lira ¡calla!) lo dejo todo a tu cabeza. Mil besos!

**Sarah-keyko, becky y shira:** Wola a todas! Jeje, weno, me alegro de que os guste el fic y que el capi también os halla gustado ;) Sarah-keyko Ron-Herm, hay, ambos se rememoran mucho tiempo, aunque claro, esto de las relaciones a distancia...no es del todo bueno :P Becky: xD Weno, weno, weno...Hermione seduciendo a Draco y Ron pillándolos xD xD Qué cachonda:P Todo se verá (Lira pone cara de sádica :P)  
Shira: Jaja, Herm tiene una gran ironía aunque la está perdiendo, entre el miedo, el dolor y demases cosas bonitas, la ironía es lo último de lo que tiene ganas. Aunque, claro, ella tiene algo especial, y por eso a Draco le gusta. Como tú, muy bien has dicho, Draco es sólo un hombre. Y las armas de mujer...son muchas armas de mujer :P A ver si en este capi hay alguna conversación para que te quedes más contenta, jeje.  
Jajajaja, muy weno vuestro diálogo xD Qué caña. :Hermione muerta, Ron, Draco, Robby trío, jojojojooj, Dios mío!Salidas en potencia :P Weno wapetonas, un beso para cada una, espero que sigáis por aquí, que me río mucho con vosotras!Besotes!

**Ely-chan**:Wola wapa!Muchas gracias. Te explico por si no te ha quedado claro: a Herm la capturaron por "sorpresa". Voldemort dio un golpe, renació y sembró el pánico ya que empezó a secuestrar a personas de sangre no limpia, que están desaparecidas. A Hermione la cogieron en su propia casa, (en la que estaba escondida). Lavender no contó su propia historia y no sé si la incluiré pero, básicamente, también la cogieron por sorpresa y la llevaron al castillo. Ella también es sangre mezclada. Muchos besotes!

**Noelia:** Wola!Jajaja, bueno, me pareció un poco fuerte lo que me decías: Una escena de lemon fuerte entre Draco y Hermione (tipo como una violación) y que después ella termine entregándose a él. ¿Una violación, básicamente, me dices? Espero entender eso porque sino¡qué mente más retorcida:PJejeje, pues si lo voy a hacer o no, eso es secreto de sumario :P pero weno, tampoco quiero que esto sea una orgía mental...(Lira cavila)Enga wapa, un beso!

**Anna:** Wola linda!Gracias por tus ánimos!Te doy las gracisa por haber empezado el fic y más aún porque con esos quince capítulos lo leyeras con igual fuerza. Yo no tengo experiencia con maltrato ni tortura, simplemente me imagino el dolro y así lo describo. Sé que no es demasiado alegre pero hay que enfrentarse a la realidad y verla con otros ojos, otros afanes, no sólo de superación sino de erradicación. La violencia engendra violencia. Muchas gracias por seguirme yo también seguiré!;)Besotes!

**Thelmiux:**Wola linda!Jejeje, no te desesperes, es que necesito concentración y no lo consigo ;) Pero bueno, ya pasé la amla fase, ahora estoy muy bien. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y ánimo. Besos!

**HIDDEN MALFOY:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Pues por supuesto, la terminaré aunque no puedo darte una fecha porque todo depende del azar, los exámenes, el tiempo, la inspiración...;) Un besote!

**Anna Turner:** Wola wapa!Celebro de que el fic te parezca bueno ;) Tranqui, no lo abandonaré mientras tenga el super apoyo de todas vosotras :D Muchos besotes!

**Terry Moon :** Wola preciosa!Muchísimas gracias, tus palabras me ayudan a continuar. Me encantaría que nos conociéramos, ahí tienes mi messenger. Ahora lee, para que se aclaren tus dudas. Muchos besos!

**AuraBlack:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias por tus ánimos!Espero que te siga gustando la historia!Mil besos!

**Halle:** Wola wapa!Jaja, ay que ver, si es que este Draco puede con nosotras...pobrecilla Herm. Muchos beoss wapa!Y ya sabes que espero con ansia que publiquéis de nuevo!

* * *

**16.** _Lágrimas de sangre_

Tres a la izquierda, una a la derecha, recto y allí estaba.

Parecía fácil y en realidad, lo era. Demasiado fácil y eso no encajaba en las mentes de los aurores. ¿Cómo Voldemort no se defendía mejor?

Quiz� debido a la reunión, hubieran descuidado las medidas de seguridad.

¿Quién decía que las casualidades no existían? Justo el día que ellos se adentraban en la morada de los mortífagos, tenían reunión y las medidas de seguridad eran casi nulas. ¿A qué se debía tanta suerte?

Ron recordó aquella frase que Hermione le había dicho una vez, cuando, después de mucho esfuerzo trabajando en un proyecto para Transformaciones, había sacado muy buena nota y McGonagall le había felicitado. Hermione, había sonreído y le había guiñado un ojo, llena de dulzura. Después, Ron alababa a su buena suerte. Hermione negó con la cabeza: Dios no juega a los dados. Nada ocurre por azar.

Hermione tenía la teoría de que todo estaba decidido. De que todo ocurría por un motivo u otro, así como Harry Potter había crecido solo y sin amor, así los había encontrado a ellos, que había adoptado como sus hermanos. Así ella, ratón de biblioteca, tan responsable y lista, si no se hubiera hecho amiga de ellos dos¿cómo hubiesen encontrado la piedra filosofal¿O cómo hubieran sabido que el monstruo de la cámara de los secretos, no era otro que un basilisco que se movía por las cañerías?

Nada era azar. Dios no jugaba a los dados. Todo tenía un motivo y una razón. Y Ron, cuando recordó ésto y recordó que Hermione era la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, sintió rabia. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que Hermione estaba secuestrada por los mortífagos¿Cuál era la misión que debía cumplir¿Acaso, todo aquello, su secuestro, su desaparición y el dolor de él mismo, acaso todo aquella estaba planeado de ante mano?

Nada era azar. ¿Seguro? Ron apretaba el puño. Ojalá fuera cierto y todo tuviera una misión en la vida. Todo, hasta aquel secuestro, hasta aquella aventura macabra que Voldemort había comenzado de nuevo.

Ni se imaginaba el Weasley, mientras doblaban por tres veces, los pequeños pasillos estrechos de la ratonera, que el destino ya tenía planeado el final de todo aquello. Y que él sufriría muchísimo, él y otra persona, que jamás podrían olvidar aquella aventura, aquel año y en su pasado, quedaría grabado.

Ni se imaginaba el papel tan importante que jugaba. Porque él, y no otro, era el beneficiado del secuestro de Hermione. Sí, increíble. Él que a cada segundo, rezaba porque ella siguiera viva, un día más, hasta que él pudiera encontrarla. Sí, él. Porque nunca habría salido de su sombra, ni hubiera perdido su estúpido miedo a la muerte y a la vida, si ella no se encontrara en peligro y él no se viera obligado a estar sin ella, día tras día, con la posibilidad de recibir la noticia de su muerte en cualquier minuto.

A la derecha.

El pasillo iba oscureciéndose y haciéndose más amplio. Las paredes cavernosas del subterráneo, se hacían curvas y rodeaban sus cabezas invisibles bajo las capas.

Quedaba muy poco para que tuvieran que enfrentarse al verdadero peligro.

El pasillo iba terminándose y a medida que esto ocurría, el suelo iba formando una media luna, como una bajada inclinada hacia el abismo del infierno. Podían encontrarse con seguridad cuando terminaran aquel pasillo aunque, ya lo tenían todo bajo control. Jaqueline atacaría de nuevo.

Vislumbraron una sombra moviéndose y pararon. Era una sombra que se movía hacia la derecha e izquierda con rapidez. Eran antorchas. Todo recto.

Se asomaron, cubiertos por el muro del final y, observaron que habían llegado a su destino.

Una doble puerta les esperaba, custodiada por alguien al que hubiera sido mejor no ver nunca más. Ron y Lupin intercambiaron una mirada.

Peter Petigrew, Colagusano, se mordía las uñas mientras miraba a todas partes.

**ooooooo**

Las horas pasaban interminables. Volverían a tocar las campanas estridentes y el tiempo seguiría su paso lento y doloroso, imperturbable, mientras ella se consumía en su estancia oscura.

Pasaba el tiempo y su vida, pasaba la luz sin que sus ojos la vislumbrasen. Pasaba el tiempo y las palabras de Lavender resonaban en su cabeza, cual caja de música, dando vueltas y vueltas: "La única forma de que consigas sobrevivir es a través de Draco Malfoy".

Malfoy, nunca lo hubiera pensado, sólo él podía darle esperanzas, él, su torturador, la persona que estaba matándola segundo a segundo, sólo él podía salvarla.

Clavó las uñas en la pared y sintió frío. Lo había pensado. Allí tenía tiempo para pensar, mucho tiempo. Se estaba volviendo loca y lo sabía.

Había soñado que corría por un campo de flores, que los pétalos rozaban sus tobillos al paso en la carrera, que el suave perfume que ellas desprendían la rodeaba. Las sentía allí, tan cerca, delicadas y frágiles como el cristal, que cae y se rompe en mil pedazos. En su sueño, llegaba al final de aquel campo. Llegaba al final y sus ojos quedaban fijos en el cielo.

El cielo azul se transformaba entonces en un mar tempetuoso. Sus olas rompían en el acantilado donde Hermione observaba, en pie, el alrededor. El campo de flores iba oscureciéndose y, poco a poco, todo lo llenaba la negrura. Hasta que, de pronto, un chispazo cambiaba la escena y el mar y las flores, desaparecían.

Y la rodeaba el fuego. Las llamas furibundas que gritaban mientras se alzaban por el cielo, llenas de ira, llenas de odio. Poco a poco, veía un claro entre las llamas, quería correr hasta él pero, algo la detenía. ¿Qué era aquello? La niebla se desvanecía y las llamas se partían. Al fin podía ver lo que era. Era él, Draco Malfoy, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Sus labios murmuraban algo que Hermione no oía. Agudizaba el sentido y lograba leer sus labios. La voz aumentaba, la oía cerca de ella.

"Ven, ven a mí, Hermione, ven". Y ella titubeaba. Sino acudía a su llamada, la consumiría el fuego, si acudía, la consumiría el infierno, pero tenía tanto miedo, estaba tan sola, tan asustada...y la voz de Malfoy subía y subía. Ya no oía el crepitar del fuego, sólo oía la voz de Malfoy gritando.

"¡Ven¡Ven a mí! Estás condenada a estar aquí, conmigo". Y tragaba sus lágrimas y sus pasos cedían. Se acercaba y su rostro se iba haciéndose más claro. Él sonreía, amplia sonrisa triunfadora. Le tendía una mano.

"Cógela", le decía, "Cógela y te salvarás". Hermione temblaba. ¿Y si accedía? Las llamas estaban cada vez más cerca. Sentía el calor asfixiante justo detrás de ella. "Ven, ven a mí".

Alzaba la mano y...cogía la de Malfoy.

Una corriente eléctrica recorría su columna vertebral, un chispazo, un disparo en su corazón. Una risa burlona y traicionera, los ojos grises convertidos en fuego, la sonrisa del mismo demonio, en el rostro de Draco Malfoy. El diablo.

Hermione estaba sudando.

Había despertado temblando de pies a cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Había soñado, acaso? Había sido tan real. ¿Había soñado?

Oyó un ruido y un murmullo. Se estremeció. Estaba allí. Su cabeza era un mar de dudas.

La puerta se estaba abriendo, un alo de luz fulgurante entró por la rendija y las antorchas se iluminaron mágicamente. Hermione se tapó con la mano los ojos y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la radiación, pudo apartarla.

Tragó saliva. Su oportunidad estaba delante de ella. Draco Malfoy la miraba retador.

El momento había llegado.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Jaqueline avanzó con paso seguro.

Casi al instante, Peter Petigrew movió sus ojos de rata hacia la nueva figura, con gesto de terror.

_Hola, Peter. ¿Qué tal estás?_

El hombre miró a sus espaldas, a la puerta.

_¿Quién es usted?_ - preguntó con desconfianza.

_Jaqueline Nott, ya nos conocíamos. ¿No se acuerda de mí?_ - mintió Tonks con una sonrisa embaucadora.

Colagusano negó con la cabeza.

Parecía que el antiguo amigo de los merodeadores, se había vuelto más huraño con el paso del tiempo. Quizá su experiencia como animal de compañía y su presente junto al Señor Oscuro, habían hecho mella en la criatura.

Su expresión no dejaba lugar a duda, no se fiaba de la falsa Jaqueline y se lo pondría difícil a Tonks para pasar. Aunque, no contaba con las técnicas de la aurora.

_Oh, Peter, Peter...¡qué poca memoria_! - rió.

_No sé quién es usted, no la conozco y no va a pasar. ¿Qué rango tiene¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sirviendo al Señor¿Es usted su dama de compañía¡Conteste!_ - dijo tartamudeando.

_Hace muchas preguntas_. - dijo Jaqueline, poniéndose seria. - _Y no tiene ningún derecho ha hacerlas ya que, usted, no es nadie aquí._

A Colagusano le intimidó y probó a defenderse.

_Lo siento mucho, señorita, pero, como usted comprenderá soy el ayudante del Señor y, bajo ningún concepto...voy a_...-carraspeó. - _dejarla pasar sino me informa de todo eso._

Tonks se mordió el labio y suspiró.

_Vas a tener problemas sino me dejas pasar_. - dijo, amenazante.

Snape sabía que el miserable Peter Petigrew, podía ser muy estúpido, pero que las órdenes de Voldemort se acataban a rajatabla y no se dudaba ante ellas. Por lo cual, Tonks tenía muchas posibilidades de fracasar y ellos, muchas posibilidades de tener que entrar en acción.

Así se lo comunicó a Lupin, que asentía en silencio.

_¿Me está...amenazando?_ - titubeó Peter.

_Es una advertencia. La amenaza llegará y se cumplirá sino me dejas pasar._

Peter tenía la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y rozaba con sus dedos, la varita que pensaba sacar en pocos instantes.

¿_Quién es...usted?_

_Ya te lo dije, Jaqueline Nott._

_No he oído a mi Señor mencionarla._

_Soy de un rango...no muy alto._

_¡Los de rango bajo no pueden estar aquí!_

_Pero rango suficiente para la reunión..._

En el acto siguiente, Peter tenía la varita en la mano y apuntaba a Tonks. Sonreía.

_Voy a tener que llevarla ante mis superiores, "señorita Nott"._

Tonks sonrió.

_No me digas._

_Así es..._

_Yo creo que no._

Colagusano se sobresaltó. En un descuido Tonks le quitó la varita mientras él, con miedo, se daba la vuelta y se encontraba, cara a cara, con Remus Lupin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Su vida en su decisión.

Es increíble como puede cambiar nuestra vida en un segundo, en un acto, o en una palabra. ¿Azar¿Destino¿Acaso sabremos algún día, no muy lejano, los miserables mortales, a qué juega Dios con nosotros?

El Destino parecía observar callado, mientras Hermione sostenía la mirada de Draco Malfoy, desafiante y maligna.

Poco a poco fue levantándose y sintió un leve mareo cuando terminó de enderezarse. Se humedeció los labios y cogió aire suspirando, sintiendo como le dolía el pecho al hacerlo.

_Buenos días¿cómo está mi prisionera favorita?_

_Bastante bien._ - dijo ella sintiendo como le bombeaba el corazón rápidamente. -_ En soledad, he podido pensar_.

_Sí...¿y has decidido algo?_ - habló el mortífago arqueando las cejas, con un tono burlesco.

_No. Sigo confundida._

Draco tisqueó.

_Hermione, Hermione...más te valdría aclararte, no te queda mucho tiempo._

Hermione tragó saliva y sonrió. El Slytherin la miraba fijamente, ella se sentía nerviosa, asustada de lo que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, era una mujer mucho más fuerte e indomable de lo que todos creían. Tenía carácter y personalidad y eso, sólo eso, la estaba salvando de una muerte próxima.

_Malfoy...¿qué sería de tu vida sin mí?_

Malfoy rió.

Aburrida¿cierto? - exclamó Hermione, la risa de Malfoy había conseguido alterarla aún más.

_Tienes razón. Ya te dije, eres mi prisionera favorita._

_Porque soy la única te planta cara._  
Malfoy tenía ganas de juego.

_Sí, para ser una vulgar sangre sucia, sabes pelear._

_Las de mi condición, Malfoy, aunque puedas pensar lo contrario, nos defendemos con uñas y dientes ante todo, y todos._

_- Muy salvaje, Granger._

_Gracias._

Lo estaba consiguiendo. Sabía que a Malfoy le encantaban sus duelos verbales y ella lo había dominado bastante bien hasta el momento. Quizá Malfoy le diera el indulto y pudiera salir de aquella cárcel oscura.

_ ¿Weasley ha probado tu salvajismo en carne propia?_

Ahora Malfoy empezaba a convertirse en el obseso que llevaba dentro. Sí, realmente era un psicópata sexual. Sí, cavilaba Hermione, podía llevarle por ese camino y dominarlo. Pero aquellos ojos grises parecían muy difíciles de manejar, sí, demasiado difícil.

_No seas estúpido, Malfoy._

_No lo soy._

Malfoy se acercó. Hermione reposó en la pared. Ahora la acorralaría y se le insinuaría. Ella sólo tendría que fingir un poco y algún que otro beso y...listo. Pero costaba, la imagen de besarle, sentirle en sus labios...le repugnaba, le llenaba el estómago de vacío y dolor. No quería, no quería besarle ni tenerle cerca. Pero debía..era el deber...

Draco Malfoy, a la luz de la antorcha, brillaba con tenebrosidad. Sus ojos como aceros y sus labios serpenteados, estaban acordes al rostro de Hermione.

Ella se abrazó y giró la cabeza. Malfoy sonrió de nuevo. Hermione se pidió calma, mentalmente. Era mucho más fácil reaccionar pensando antes de actuar. Podía adivinar los movimientos de Malfoy sino se involucraba sentimentalmente, si olvidaba por un minuto que aquel al que seducía era el ser que más odiaba en la Tierra.

_Granger, Granger...¿estará sufriendo mucho el pobretón sin ti?_

_No lo sé. ¿Me dejarás averiguarlo?_

Clavó sus ojos en él. Malfoy se relamió y rodó los ojos. Puso una mano en la pared, al lado de la cabeza de Hermione. Ella se irguió y Malfoy colocó la otra mano en el otro extremo.

_Podrías averiguarlo..._

Malfoy se acercó más a ella. Hermione hizo el intento de alejarse pero, la pared, tocaba su cabeza. Sintió el perfume de su secuestrador y sintió que el momento estaba próximo, que tenía que seguir fingiendo un poco más.

_...si me ayudaras un poco._

_¿Confesando?_

_Exacto._

Sintió los dientes de Malfoy en su oreja y gimió. Sentía naúseas, tenía que contenerse. Aguantó. Tenía que aguantar. Era fuerte, un esfuerzo, Hermione, un esfuerzo.

_Chica lista, Granger, muy lista_

.Más de lo piensas, se dijo para sí misma.

_Granger...ayúdame y yo te ayudaré._

Se quedó en silencio, en un silencio atroz que no significaba nada más que eso, nada. No significaba nada. Quizá entrañaba dudas, miedo, peligro y resignación...pero no significaba nada, ni para Hermione ni para Malfoy.

Él besó su cuello y ella clavó las uñas en la pared, haciéndose daño.

_¿Me ayudas?_

Se miraron. Ella pestañeó con rapidez, mirando para todos lados con sus ojos miel. Se hacia de rogar, eso a Malfoy le gustaba, sí¿tardaría mucho más? Clamaba porque no tardara mucho más, porque no iba a ser capaz de más sin gritarle, sin morderle y decirle que le odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma y su ser, porque era el ser más despreciable del Universo. Que irrefrenablemente, caería en el infierno, arrastrado por Satanás...

_Veo que necesitas más tiempo...pero yo no puedo dártelo, Hermione._

Sí, podía e iba a dárselo.

_Malfoy,_ - dijo, suplicante. - _no me dejes aquí..._

Sintió las manos del Slytherin en su cintura, bajando.

_Dame algo a cambio._

_¿No te basta con mi dolor¿No te basta con mis lágrimas¡Qué quieres!_

Lloraba, de corazón, lloraba, por aquel ultraje, por rebajarse de aquella manera, impropia a ella, por dejar que él la manoseara, por la miseria de vivir...¿valía la pena?

Hundió la cara y él la buscó con las manos, la levantó y le hizo mirarle. Tenía los ojos hinchados y el rostro pálido. Malfoy sonrió, como un ágil reptil. No perdió la oportunidad de envenarla. La besó en los labios, penentrando en su boca, con la lengua ávida de ella.

Hermione se resitió, él la apretó contra la pared.

Ya, conseguido, Malfoy había vuelto a caer en la trampa. Un día más sin tortura física. Pero¿podía soportar el caos mental¿Podía?

Él la siguió besando y ella oponiendo poca resistencia, suficiente para que él pensara que era real y, cuando lo creyó oportuno, fingió desvanecerse.

Malfoy la sintió resbalar por la pared hasta el suelo y la soltó.

Hermione empezó a rezar en silencio.

Sintió como Malfoy se quedaba de pie y la miraba. "Aguanta, Hermione", se gritaba, en un pulso constante con su razón y sus prejuicios. Malfoy tardaba, seguía mirándola, cavilando.

Hermione empezaba a pensar inútiles sus esfuerzos, cuando, de repente, Malfoy se agachó. Ella se mordió la lengua con fuerza, para no gritar, hablar o simplemente, llorar.

Acto seguido, los brazos de Draco Malfoy la rodearon. Hermione volvió a sentir la oleada del perfume del secuestrador, golpeándola en la cara como un torrente de tempestad.

Segundos después, él la llevaba en brazos, ella fingiendo un desmayo, él dando órdenes a los guardas para abrir la puerta.

"Un poco más, Hermione, un poco más", le rogaba su mente.

Oyó el chirriar de la puerta y luz clara, más tenue, en aquel castillo sombrío.

_Señor...la prisionera..._

_Cállate¿alguien te dio permiso para hablar, asqueroso despojo?_ - escupió Malfoy con aire de supremacía.

El guarda agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

_La prisionera se viene conmigo y si alguien pregunta, yo me hago cargo¿está entendido?_

El guarda se limitó a asentir.

Draco continuó su paso. Hermione sintió como la cárcel iba quedando atrás y, como, paso a paso, estaba más cerca de un pedacito de libertad, muy pequeño, pero al fin y al cabo, un trozo de libertad.

Fingía pero, en un momento, pensó en lo que aconteceria ahora. ¿Qué sacrificio traería consigo dejar atrás la cárcel¿Qué dura prueba debería superar ahora?  
No quería ni pensarlo. Los ojos cayeron en el interior de sus cuentas y, sin darse cuenta, cayó en manos de Morfeo, dejando de actuar, realmente exhausta.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Robby Gillow conversaba junto a Blaise Zabinni. El tema de conversación no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

_Es una lástima que no esté aquí. - comentaba Gillow._

_Él decidió quedarse en el castillo, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer con la sangre sucia._

Robby sonrió.

_¿Cómo le va? Hace mucho que no tengo noticias suyas._

_¿Con el caso o con la sangre sucia?_

Zabinni había hecho la pregunta con todas las malas intenciones posibles. No era ningún tonto y se daba cuenta, claramente, de que no eran pocos los que dudaban de los métodos de Draco Malfoy en el caso de la amiga de Potter y miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

En sus años escolares, Blaise Zabinni, junto con el mismo Draco, habían triunfado en Hogwarts como dos grandes seductores de bellezas, sangre limpia o sangre sucia, importaba lo que importa y nada más.

Desde el primer encuentro con Hermione Granger, Zabinni había notado cierta atracción de Granger al rubio. Draco nunca se lo había confesado, sin embargo, Blaise le entendía. Él mismo sentía atracción hacia la amiguita de Potter y envidiaba al mortífago por tener el privilegio de torturarla con sus propias manos.

A sus oídos había llegado, por medio de su padre, amigo de Raig Webber, que los superiores del Malfoy ya le habían advertido que querían resultados o sino, tendrían que comunicar al Señor Tenebroso, los actos inútiles y el rendimiento nulo que había conseguido por parte de Granger.  
Zabinni, apreciaba a Draco aunque siempre le había envidiado, debido a su codicia y ambición en todos los terrenos, no sólo en Hogwarts, donde Draco, buscador en Slytherin, alumno ventajoso e ídolo por las chicas del castillo; también en referencia a la Marca. Draco, por su padre, había entrado directamente en el comité más importante, se había colocado al lado de Lucius Malfoy, mano derecha del Señor y no era sino el siguiente en la escala, para convertirse en segundo de Voldemort.

Si Draco fracasaba en la misión con Granger, él podriá optar, por medio de su padre, al puesto que Draco dejara libre.

Blaise sonrió con la idea. Sería muy divertido torturar a la sangre sucia, incluso hacer cosas fuera del reglamento. Cosas, que no dudaba que Draco Malfoy estuviera haciendo con ella.

_Muy gracioso, Blaise._

Robby quería a Draco como un hermano. No entendía cómo aún el Malfoy no había conseguido nada. Se extrañaba pero, tenía confianza en él y sabía que, tarde o temprano, Granger caería y confesaría todo lo que sabía.

Sin embargo, quizá lo consiguiera sí, pero¿en cuánto tiempo¿cuánto tiempo tenían los mortífagos? Muy poco. La Orden ganaba terreno y aunque ellos también, siempre era la misma parte lo que ganaban y lo que perdían.

Con el ataque al Parque de los Ángeles, habían ganado, sin embargo, con el ataque a la casucha de los Weasley, habían perdido y mucho.

Al pensar en la Madriguera, Gillow recordó a Ronald Weasley, el estúpido enamorado de la sangre sucia Granger, que ni se imaginaba lo que ocurría con ella.

_No hay rendimiento, Robby. Ningún rendimiento._

_¿Ni una palabra?_

_Ni una sola._

Robby negó con la cabeza, Blaise sonrió y puso una mano en su hombro.

_Tranquilo, Gillow. Si Malfoy fracasa, probablemente vendrá contigo aquí._

_Eso es lo que tú desearías¿no, Zabinni?_

_¿Yo? Aprecio mucho a Draco, y lo sabes._

_Ya..._ - Robby rodó los ojos. - _Y lo quieres mucho... en el fondo del mar, ahogado y muerto._

Blaise sonrió de nuevo y quitó la mano del hombro del mortífago.

_No lleguemos a tales extremos._

Zabinni, lo siento por ti pero...dudo mucho que llegues al puesto de Draco algún día...siempre serás un miserable rastrero como lo es tu padre y toda tu familia, sino, mira a tu madre, que se acuesta con nuestro Señor mientras tu padre le besa los zapatos...

Zabinni se puso rojo de furia pero, no le dio tiempo a actuar.

Al estrado subía, la mano derecha de Voldemort, mientras todos los mortífagos se levantaban y agachaban las cabezas, como sumisión.

Robby y Zabinni se pusieron en sus puestos, como el rango les correspondía y se sentaron cuando el principal de la sala, se sentó.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Olía a limpio, sentía su cuerpo resguardado y un calor agradable dentro de ella, como si la hubieran cubierto de mantas y puesto al cálido sol de Abril.

Sin embargo, lejos de la realidad, no había luces en el castillo ni calor dentro de la frialdad del edificio y su interior. Hermione no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Todo era más fácil estando dormida, simplemente no notaba nada, yacía en el mundo perdido de los sueños y allí, libre de todo, volaba por los mares de sus fantasías y deseos.

Pensó en su sueño. No lo recordaba muy bien. Apenas retazos. Recordaba algo brillante, algo fulgurante y un rayo cegador. De pronto, calma, silencio, un riachuelo corriendo por un cauce poco abundante, apaciguador.

Ella no estaba allí pero sí alguien más. Era un chico, de espaldas, que tiraba piedras al agua y observaba como impactaban en ella y creaba ondas. Luego, observaba como la piedrecilla caía rendida y se hundía sin remedio hasta el fondo, donde tardaría en ser rescatada. El sol se reflejaba en las montañas y unas cuantas nubes de algodón, se desplazaban sin prisas, a punto de marcharse, concluyendo el día.

El muchacho se cansaba de su juego inútil y suspirando, poniéndose en pie. Hermione observaba su ancha espalda y la sombra de las manos grandes que habían jugado con las piedras del río.

Hermione sentía un deseo agobiante de abrazar a aquel hombre de aspecto triste. Deseaba abrazarle y acariciarle el pelo, mientras él se agarraba a ella, para no caer al vacío de sus problemas.

La imagen iba acercándose pero, de pronto, se veía interrumpida y se oía un trueno lejano. Sin embargo, el trueno la inquietaba, el sol y las nubes se habían perdido en la inmensidad y Hermione sentía nostalgia y pesadumbre repentina.

Volvía al hombre, quien seguía allí, mirando al horizonte con la mirada perdida.

Sonaba un trueno más cercano y otro, más cercano aún. Hermione intentaba gritarle al hombre que huyera, para que la tormenta no lo cogiese desprevenido en el campo. Le gritaba pero el hombre no se enteraba y seguía allí, en la misma posición, mirando a ninguna parte.

Y, un relámpago fulminante caía justo al lado del hombre. Hermione gritaba. El río no era sino la transformación de un castillo en llamas. El relámpago había incendiado árboles y prendido el paisaje campestre.

El fuego no se veía aplacado por la fina lluvia que caía desde el cielo convertido en una tela gris, sólo lo avivaba aún más, dándole más fuerza.

El hombre se volvía y Hermione perdía el contacto visual por unos momentos. Veía unos reflejos alejados de unos hierros ardientes, enfurecidos, al rojo vivo. Y los hierros parecían tétricos ojos rojos.

Un relámpago, un escalofrío, miedo.

El resplandor en el rostro de aquel hombre, la iluminación.

Ron Weasley empapado, con manchas oscuras en la frente, manchas escarlatas sobre la piel pecosa, bella y suave, manchas de sangre reseca, resaca de batalla, batalla y muerte. En la mano portaba, no una pequeña piedrecita, sino una daga afilada con hoja cortante, ensangrentada. Y su gesto era desesperado, cansado y desesperanzador.

Hermione le gritó desde donde estaba. Le llamó por su nombre pero él sólo miraba al cielo, buscando algo, buscándola.

"¡Ron¡Ron¡Estoy aquí, Ron!", gritaba Hermione, a punto de desfallecer. "¡Ron, escúchame¡Ron, te quiero!". La lluvia no era otra cosa que sus propias lágrimas, lágrimas del cielo, lágrimas de sangre, lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ron, sin embargo, nunca la oiría, caminaría desafiante hasta el castillo en llamas, mientras ellas se arrodillaba, llorando con todas sus fuerzas, para terminar perdiéndole, para siempre.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **Arrastraron el cuerpo de Peter Petigrew y le borraron la memoria.

_Hay que entrar_. - exclamó Kingsley, con decisión.

_Está lleno de mortífagos, Kingsley. No creo que les haga mucha gracia vernos entrar._ - farfulló Snape.

Ángela registraba los bolsillos de Colagusano.

Ron le miraba con el gesto lleno de asco. Recordaba a aquella rata como su mascota por muchos años, para descubrir, en el tercer curso, que no era otro que el traidor que había vendido a James y Lily Potter, para destruir la vida de Harry para siempre.

_Algo hay que hacer._ - murmuró Tonks. - _Dentro pueden estar diciéndose cosas importantes, como los siguientes ataques_.

_Yo creo que deberíamos buscar más información._ - habló Lupin. - _Por aquí deben de estar los despachos aunque, dudo mucho que sean los principales._

_Tienes razón, no hay seguridad_. - constató Ángela.

_¿Volvemos a dividirnos? -_ preguntó Lupin.

_Creo que será lo mejor_. - afirmó Tonks.

_Los que entren ahí, se exponen a mucho peligro._ - repitió Lupin. - _Yo estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme._

_Y yo contigo._ - dijo Kingsley.

_Yo no_. - negó Ángela.

_Y tú tampoco deberías._ - le dijo Lupin a Ron.

El pelirrojo intentó protestar pero Snape le calló.  
- _Yo iré con ellos._ - habló Snape.

_Creo que he encontrado algo._

Todas las vistas se posaron en Ángela, que se levantaba del suelo. Llevaba un papel enrrollado, en la mano.

_Lo tenía Peter Petigrew en los bolsillos._ - dijo mientras lo desanudaba y abría.

Todos comprobaron asombrados, en el pergamino. Eran unas letras desconocidas y en su idioma, la dirección de una calle.  
-_ Tenemos algo._ - sonrió Lupin, satisfecho.

_Y podemos tener más._ - dijo Kingsley.

_Pongámonos manos a la obra._ - suspiró Tonks.

Un grupo se alejó mientras el otro se preparaba para entrar a la boca del lobo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La puerta se abrió. Las cabezas se volvieron. Un hombre gordinflón y con una estúpida sonrisa, saludó a los presentes, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

Lucius Malfoy fulminó con su mirada gris a la miserable alimaña que tenían que mantener con ellos, ya que, había demostrado fidelidad al Señor, con su incursión en Hogwarts y que, gracias a él, Harry Potter había caído en la trampa en el Torneo de los tres magos.

Peter Petigrew se quedó de pie en el final, siguiendo con cara bobalicona.

Lucius suspiró y continuó con la convocatoria.

_Hermanos, por esto, el Señor Tenebroso ha decidido dividirnos en grupos según los rangos. No os sintáis despreciados los de las categorías bajas porque vuestras misiones sean más...ridículas. Tendremos en cuenta vuestro valor y honor al Señor y en la batalla._

Peter asintió. Algunos presentes lo miraban con asco y murmuraban.

Lucius se sentía molesto por la presencia de aquella rata, que no hacia otra cosa que molestar. Siguió hablando, no muy convencido.

Mientras, Tonks, Lupin y Kingsley, apuntando con la varita a Peter, hechizado con el conjuro Imperius, sonreían atentos a los mortífagos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A pesar de la insistencia de Snape en no separarse, al no correr peligro alguno, se habían distribuido por los distintos pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar algo a la mayor velocidad posible.

Ángela se adentraba en un habitáculo oscuro, mientras Snape, sin saberlo, iba a obtener los mapas que marcarían el destino de, no sólo Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, sino también, Hermione Granger.

Ron empujó la puerta con máxima suavidad y oyó un débil quejido al hacerlo. Se mordió el labio y con la mandíbula apretada, entró.

El cuarto donde se vio se encontraba en una penumbra casi molesta. Sus ojos se resintieron por el contacto y tuvo que cerrarlos y apoyarse en la pared, hasta que se acostumbraron al color.

Cuando paseó su mirada azul por el dormitorio, a punto estuvo de emitir un grito. Algo aterrador encogió su corazón y revolvió su estómago. Encima de una cama desecha se encontraba el cadáver de una bella chica desnuda, asesinada de una puñalada. El color rojo empañaba el colchón y el rostro de la joven expresaba miedo, mucho miedo, como si acabase de ver al mismo diablo.

Ron se armó de fuerza. Podía oler a muerte y putrefacción.

Observó de nuevo a la chica, su piel morena parecía ir haciéndose más clara, más pálida, rodeando su corazón sin vida. ¿Qué le habrían hecho¿Por qué habría muerto¿Qué pecado habría cometido para acabar asesinada de aquel modo tan inhumano?

La chica parecía llena de vida, seguro tendría muchos sueños. ¿Amaría a alguien tanto como él amaba a Hermione¿Sufriría tanto como él sufría?

Sin darse cuenta, mirando el cadáver de María, Ron pensó en que aquella chica podría ser Hermione. Pensó que ella podría yacer sin vida en una cama, desnuda, con un puñal clavado en el cuerpo y sintió como un nudo ataba su garganta y le impedía emitir sonidos.

Se obligó a seguir adelante, ya había perdido mucho tiempo compadeciendo a la chica y compadeciéndose a sí mismo.

Ángela caminaba por su habitáculo cuando, de repente, unos ojos rojos se quedaron fijos en los suyos. La ex-mortífaga sintió como se le congelaba el cuerpo y perdía la facultad del movimiento.

Recordaba a la perfección aquellos ojos rojos. Aquellos ojos que habían desnudado su inocencia y marcado su vida para la eternidad. Quizá si sus propios ojos hubieran evitado el contacto con los orbes rojos, su vida en aquellos instantes, sería otra. Sin embargo, eso era algo que nunca sabría, porque vida había sólo una y era la que ella había decidido.  
Tragó saliva y analizó la sonrisa que marcaba el rostro insolente de Tom Riddle, ahora más conocido como Voldemort, en todo el mundo.

Ella había conocido distintas facetas de aquel hombre, desde las más tempranas hasta las próximas a su desaparición.

En aquel cuadro, Tom Riddle mantenía la mirada de triunfo y las mismas ganas de destrucción que Ángela sabía, mantenía.

A pesar de que era tan solo una imagen, la mujer se estremeció de pies a cabeza. No podía dejar de temerle a sus recuerdos, a su pasado. La misión de volver de nuevo a la vida, dejar de ser anónima y trabajar contra el que, en su día, había sido su gran amor y motivo de vida, era demasiado difícil. Y a pesar de que ella tenía fortaleza suficiente para soportar eso y mucho más, seguía siendo muy difícil y, muy duro.

Severus Snape, en todos sus años como espía de Dumbledore, había escarbado en los desechos de los inframundos, más de lo que hubiera querido nunca. Su fidelidad a Dumbledore en ningún momento había sido cuestionada. Snape había crecido renegado, en soledad y sin ninguna clase de amor.

Su ambición y ganas de superarse, no sólo a sí mismo, sino también a los demás, le habían hecho gritar al sabio Sombrero Seleccionador, la casa de las serpientes como el destino en Hogwarts. Y no había fallado.

En sus años allí, Severus aprendió mucho, magia negra, artimañas retorcidas, conjuros malignos; pero también conoció y observó mucho. Era un gran observador, silencioso y sigiloso.

Conocido por su gran odio a los merodeadores, de Gryffindor, odiaba de sobremanera a James Potter, el capitán y buscador del equipo de quiddich de la casa de los leones. Lo que nadie sabía era el motivo, aunque las hablidurías farfullaban que era sólo envidia por la popularidad de Potter, nadie podía imaginar que era un inusitado amor a la novia de James, Lilian Evans, una preciosa chica sangre sucia, a la que Severus no podía rebajarse pero, a la que dedicaba todos sus sueños y anhelos.

Acabó entrando en la Orden de los Mortífagos y acabó en las filas de Voldemort hasta que, un buen día, su visión del mundo cambió, con el asesinato de la única persona que había amado en el mundo, Lily.

A partir de ese momento, se entregó por completo a las órdenes de Albus Dumbledore, arriesgando la vida, aunque, sin miedo a la muerte, pues no tenía nada ni nadie que perder. Todo estaba perdido de ante mano. Severus se encerró en sí mismo, se hizo huraño, estirado y sombrío. Convivía con sus pociones y sus murmuramientos pero, aún, en su más cerrada obscinación por olvidarse del mundo, en su soledad, siempre convivía con el recuerdo de una niña de hermosos ojos verdes que por estúpidos preceptos, se le había negado.

No era de extrañar, que debido a su sobrada experiencia en aquellos trapicheos, Snape manejara las cerraduras y conjuros a la perfección. No le costó abrir el armario de los documentos, ni pronunciar las palabras mágicas para que la tinta invisible fuera visible y ante él se alzara el mapa del tesoro más preciado de Voldemort, el enigma de su morada escondida.

Si hubiera seguido excavando, hubiese encontrado informes de movimientos respecto a prisioneros en los que se mencionaba el nombre de Hermione Granger y con ella, su ubicación.

Sin embargo, un estallido le anunció que debían huir.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Había entrado sin avisar y Ron, se había visto acorralado.

Volvía a encontrarse el pelirrojo Weasley con unos ojos ya conocidos para él.

_Weasley...volvemos a vernos._

_Gillow._

El duelo de miradas había transcurrido muy rápido, para una continuación en un duelo de varitas en mano.

¿_Qué haces aquí, miserable¿Cómo has entrado?_

_Eso no te importa._

_¿Hay alguno de los tuyos, aquí?_

Ron no contestó. Robby sonrió con malicia.

_No me importa. Contigo muerto, me basta._

Acto seguido, murmuró un hechizo que se estrelló contra la pared, produciendo un sonoro estallido.

_¡Crucio!_

El chorro de luz impactó sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo que cayó de rodillas en el suelo.  
**oooo**

Peter Petigrew se derrumbó segundos después de que se escuchara la explosión. Lucius Malfoy se levantó entonces, sobresaltado.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró.

Todos los asistentes se miraron entre sí, con cara de confusión.

Algo se encendió en el momento adecuado, en el cerebro del Malfoy.

¡_Corred, imbéciles, corred¡Que no escapen!_

oooo

Snape, mapa en la túnica y Ángela, con gesto preocupado, se reunieron con el resto de la Orden en el lugar acordado. Sin embargo, en el recuento, notaron la ausencia.

_¿Dónde está Ron?_ - preguntó Ángela con un hálito de voz.

Se fue hacia la tercera puerta. - aclaró Snape.

_Voy a buscarle_. - dijo ella, haciendo un ademán.  
_- Vamos contigo_. - dijo Lupin.

_¡No¡Nos arriesgamos!_ - habló Tonks.

_Vamos, Ángela._

Kingsley acabó corriendo junto a Ángela.

Lupin intentó seguirles pero Snape le detuvo.

_Kingsley se comunicará contigo._

Pero Lupin no temía por él, sino por Ángela.

**oooo**

Ron temblaba, puso las palmas de las manos en el suelo y respiró agitadamente. Le sabía la boca a sangre y tenía ganas de vomitar y desmayarse.

_Estúpido¿creías que en mi morada ibas a escapar? Iluso._

Ron tosió y escupió restos rojizos de sangre.

_¿Sabes? Hace poco tuve noticias de tu querida amiga._

Ron levantó la cabeza. Robby murmuró un nuevo crucio. Mientras el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo, Ron sentía avidez, quería que el mortífago continuara y le hablara de Hermione. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que el dolor parara, para no sentirlo.

Cuando el impacto cesó, cayó gimiendo en el suelo.

_Sí. Granger¿no? Fue difícil, muy difícil..._

Ron vio su varita, a unos centímetros del pie izquierdo del mortífago.

_Se resistió un poco pero al final, Malfoy consiguió enderezarla y llevarla por el buen camino._

Podía cogerle y mantenerle a raya pero¿cómo?

_¿Malfoy enderezar a Hermione?_ - carraspeó. - _Ella preferiría morir antes que acatar las órdenes de ese bastardo..._

Sintió el dolor por su cuerpo. Era su oportunidad. Gritó. Las lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos y cayó rendido en el suelo. Boca abajo.

El mortífago le dio un puntapié con la mirada cargada de asco.

_Eres repulsivo, Weasley, tú y la sangre sucia de tu amiga..._

Con la palma hacia arriba, Ron casi rozaba la varita.

_Aunque a las putas así, acaba cogiéndoles el gusto..._

En un segundo, cogió la varita e hizo trasbillar a mortífago, que cayó de espaldas. Ron, sintiendo como su cuerpo se rompía en dos, pisó la mano derecha de Robby Gillow y rompió la varita de éste, que se clavó en su propia palma, atravesando su mano.

Un hilo de sangre chorreaba por la nariz del pelirrojo pero, él no desistía.

_Hermione es la cosa más hermosa que existe¿me oyes? No te atrevas a profanar su nombre que tu asquerosa boca._

Robby sonrió. Seguía manteniendo los ojos cargados de furia.

_Tanto respeto para tan poca cosa._

Ron le amenazó con la varita.

_Weasley, Weasley...has caído muy bajo. Convéncete, tu "adorada" Granger, ya no es lo que era._

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Se pasó a la mala vida._ - añadió con un suspiro.

Ron arqueó una ceja.

_¿Qué hablas!_

_Digamos que..._ - titubeó. - _se convirtió en la...puta de Malfoy._

¡_Mientes!_

_Claro que... -_ rodó los ojos. - _Malfoy acabó cansándose de ella. Y..._

Temblaba.

¿_Y qué?_

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Ron se giró y vio como Ángela y Kingsley penetraban en el recinto. Robby hizo un ademán de moverse. Ron le amenazó, de nuevo, con la varita.

_Ron, tenemos que irnos._ - le habló Ángela, observando rápidamente la escena.

Robby sonrió.

_¿Y qué, desgraciado, y qué?_

El mortífago calló.

_¡Y qué?_

Se relamió.

_¡Crucio!_

El cuerpo de Robby tembló en el suelo, con la descarga de energía recorriendo su columna.

_¡Ron¡Ron!_ - le imploró Ángela mientras Kingsley miraba para atrás.

Ron cogió el cuello de Robby y lo apretó con las manos, casi ahogándole.

_¿Y qué¡Habla!_

Robby tosió. No le quedaba tiempo.  
- _Está bien._ - Ron se levantó. - _Te mataré de toda maneras._

La sentencia ya estaba hechada. Gillow lo sabía. No se despidió de su enemigo y asesino. Su maldad no tenía límites. Sus últimas palabras serían la última maldad al mundo. Sólo dos palabras, que no serían un te quiero ni un lo siento, no:

_**La mató.**_

Ron cogió aire.

¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Y Robby Gillow, con una sonrisa de triunfo, murió, sin una lágrima ni un remiso de perdón, manteniendo alto su orgullo, manteniendo alta la oscuridad.

Ángela y Kingsley tironearon a Ron, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no estaba con ellos, su alma acababa de morir.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Estaban muy cerca de la salida.

Corrían como nunca. Allí les esperaban el resto de la Orden. Oyeron de fondo, los pasos de los mortífagos.

No notaron como, en su salida, caía uno de ellos.

Sólo cuando dejaron de correr para respirar y mirarse, satisfechos, encontraron la ausencia de un componente, de un hermano que había caído en la batalla y que no regresaría.

Kingsley. - murmuró Lupin.

Y el cielo los observaba, rojo sangre, como la sangre derramada, como la sangre que sería derramada y como las lágrimas que Hermione Granger dejaría fluir en su largo camino por recorrer.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo** Wola a todas!Muchísimas gracias por toda vuestra paciencia!Os lo agradezco enormemente, no me lo merezco. Este capítulo me ha costado escribirlo. Ya sabéis que yo soy de escenas tranquilas, la acción, no me va mucho, pero hice un esfuerzo por vosotras y espero que el capítulo os haya entretenido.

Han ocurrido muchas cosas que marcaran la historia a su modo.

No quiero comentar nada, sólo deseo leer lo que a vosotras os haya transmitido y os haya hecho sentir el capítulo. Subrayando los datos más importantes.

Os dejo algunas preguntas:

**oooooooooo**

_¿Cómo marcará a Ron la confesión de Robby Gillow?_

_¿Puede Hermione engañar a Malfoy?_

_¿Podrán encontrar a Hermione gracias a los documentos de la Orden de los mortífagos?_

_¿Qué medidas tomará Voldemort contra la incursión de la Orden del Fénix en la ratonera?_

_¿Será esta la última muerte de un inocente por la maldad de Voldemort?_

**oooooooooo**

Estoy agotadísima, muchísimas gracias a todas las que os habéis molestado escribiéndome y felicitándome por mi cumpleaños.

¡Ya soy mayor!Jejeje, bueno, mil gracias, os quiero con toda mi alma y no sé cómo pagaros todo lo que hacéis por mí. Os deseo todo lo mejor, porque os lo merecéis, me hacéis inmensamente feliz.

Sin más preámbulos, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, el número diecisiete de Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia y el número veintidos en El pianista (para las que me leáis allí).

Os quiere

_Lira Garbo_

* * *

_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto,_

_y de pronto,_

_toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante._

_**Oscar Wilde.**_


	17. El reloj de arena

**Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia**

_**Contestaciones a los reviews**_

**Zeisse:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que seas la primera ;) Ay, Ron tiene muchas salidas, piensa que el dolor y el odio son emociones muy peligrosas, sentimientos de doble cara. ¿Qué hará nuestro pelirrojo? Sobre Herm, es realmente difícil, odiando tanto a una persona, seducirlo. Pero está en juego su vida y...la valora demasiado como para rendirse a la primera de cambio. Jajaja, ya verás los planos, ya verás Muchos besotes!

**SraMalfoy:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Ron o Draco, esa es la cuestión. Jajaja, ambos son muy distintos entre sí, no tienen nada que ver, tan sólo Hermione. Es ella la que elige. ¿Ya quieres que la acabe? Jajaja, las prisas son muy malas :P Un besote!

**Sweet Ally :** Wola mi niña preciosa!Jajaja, me gustó eso de "Lira no juega a los dados", me encantó, esa frase me la guardo :D Sobre el fic: Ay...Ally, lee a entre líneas y descubrirás muchos secretillos que dejo caer :P Contesto a tus preguntas: Mmm...los sueños de Herm, en su "locura particular", tiene mucho tiempo para estar sola, pensar, darle vueltas y vueltas a las cosas...y sus sueños, no sé...¿tú qué crees? No puedo decirte nada, tu imaginación es más poderosa que mi pluma. Jajaja, bueno, bueno, Draco te desconcierta¡lo estaba deseando! Es lo que trato de conseguir capítulo tras capítulo...tenéis que llegar a vuestras propias conclusiones¡no puedo hablar!Me alegro de que te guste el capi :D Enga mi niña, gracias por existir!Un besazo muy grande!

**Rasaaabe:** Wola mi niña!Me alegro de que te haya gustado!Ya sabes que últimamente me salen cosas muy raras :S Sobre el capi: Yo opino como Dumbledore, Peter tendrá su castigo pero no seremos nosotros quien se lo pongamos, sino algo de más allá. ¿Draco obsesionado¡Qué va! (Denótese ironía) :P Hermione sabe a lo que se enfrenta y con qué armas debe luchar. Jajaja, "No me hagas pensar tanto y trabaja tú un poco" xD buena frase, Raquel :P Ya sabes que yo soy un poco vaga y me gusta que le déis vueltas a las cosas. Vamos a ver, la pregunta del millón que llevo leyendo desde el primer capítulo¿Van a enamorarse Draco y Herm¡Dios mío, Raquel, me has decepcionado:Creía que tú ya tendrías las ideas claras sobre ese tema : Espero que contrataques con tu review xD Bueno cielo, muchísimo ánimo que te vas a sacar los estudios, porque tú lo vales!Un besazo!

**Pajaro-de-fuego:** Wola wapisima!Muchas gracias!Ay, Ron me encanta!jajaja¿A ti no? Herm es mucha Herm, tiene carácter y suficiente inteligencia, lo malo es...que Malfoy también xD Un besazo!

**Lyli.J.Evans:**Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Siento la tardanza, no es por mí, es por la inspiración y el tiempo!Me alegro de que te gusten las torturas, (en el buen sentido, no pienses mal xD), la del agua fue de las peores. Espero que te siga gustando y tranqui, me pongo con El pianista después de Prisionera, un besazo!

**Leticia Margoth:**Wola preciosa!Jejeje, muchísimas gracias!Es mi sueño, haceros feliz escribiendo, le dedicaría todo el tiempo que tuviese!Bueno, mira, para gustos los colores, que la gente opine lo que quiera, con que a ti te guste y a mis demás chicas, me da igual quien lo critique. :) Bueno maravillosa, un besazo!

**Haru-malfoy:**Wola princesa!Encantada de conocerte!Mejor tarde que nunca¿no? ;) Jajaja, me hizo gracia eso de odiar al pianista y amar al torturador xD Me gustó la idea de presentar a dos Draco totalmente opuestos. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo y apoyo, de todo corazón, me hiciste muy feliz. Espero que los capis te sigan transmitiendo todo eso que me cuentas, es un reto. Un besazo!

**Nicol Aru**: Wola cielo!Muchas gracias!Me honras con tus palabras:) Ay, la acción no se me da muy bien, es un alivio que me digas que estuvieron bien :D Espero que no te decepcione!Un besote!

**Dragoncita de mala fe**: Wola preciosa!Me alegro de que te vaya gustando!Jejeje, bueno, todo se andará. Un besote!

**HermyBlack :** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Bueno, creo que tendrás un poquito de tu Draco-Herm-discusiones en este capi. Un besote!;)

**Sarah-keyko, becky y shira:**Wola mis niñas!  
Sarah-keyko: Jejeje, me alegro de que te gustara, Ron me encanta a mí también Becky: Tú vas con Draquito, no...mmm..interesante.  
Shira: Jajaja¡tú también con Draco!  
Os aclaro a las tres, mi imaginación es muy maligna y tiene muchas cosas en mente, yo os doy pistas ahora, si vosotras no las cogéis...(ya lo he dicho todo.  
Becky: Jajajaja, me encanta tu idea, un trío RonHermDraco, jajajajaja xD Y no, Robby, que en paz descanse...va a ser que no..pero tenemos a Blaise, eh:P Sarah-keyko: muy buena reflexión, Ron no ha perdido el alma, sólo se le ha partido, pero para algo está el pegamento Shira: Bueno, vamos a ver, eso de que Ron y Draco están al mismo nivel...deja mucho que desear xD Ron es la emoción y Draco es la pasión¿sería así, no? xD Pero bueno, demasiada pasión tampoco es buena y demasiada emoción, tampoco.  
Sarah-keyko: Veo que captas la esencia muy bien :D Becky: Maltratar con estilo : Nunca había oído algo así.  
Shira: Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso. Sí, de acuerdo, ahora, de la tortura sadomasoquista al amor desenfrenado...hay más que un paso.  
Jajajajajaaja, bueno, repito, me encantan vuestros reviews, no me abandonéis que me río mucho con vuestras cavilaciones :) Enga wapísimas, un besazo!(Y en este capi tenéis para las tres, eh!;) )

**Sally-malfoy:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias:) Jejeje, me alegro de que mis respuestan te hayan servido :) Te agradezco que te metas en la historia , jeje, pero bueno, date cuenta que yo pido mucho, también, y no es eso. Pregunta todo lo que quieras, por tonto que te parezca¿Vale? Enga preciosa, un gran beso!

**Nerwen:**Wola cielo!Celebro que te gustase!Ahora el asunto parece cobrar más acción, la Orden comienza a ir por el buen camino y a desentrañar misterios. :) El cambio radical comienza ahora. Jejeje, los mapas...mmm...¿qué tendrán los mapas? Enga preciosa, un besazo!

**Akane-chan:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias, celebro que te guste!Espero no decepcionarte!Un besote!

**Lora chang:**Wola wapísima!Ron acabó matando a Robby, del odio y el dolor que sentía. Jaja, veo que no te caía muy bien el mortífago :P Herm...cariño¿tú de veras crees que Hermione puede querer a un hombre que la tortura? Piénsalo fríamente. ¿Amarías a alguien que es feliz haciéndote daño? Un besote!

**Ccsstar1:**Wola wapa!Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste y que te hayas animado a escribirme. Jeje, bueno, el argumento es bastante lúgubre, como tú dices, pero tenía que cambiar de argumento. Ay, pobrecito Ron, ése sí que es un héroe por todo lo que está pasando..un besote!

**Terry Moon:**Wola linda!Sí, Ron mató a Gillow. Increíble pero cierto. He querido subrayar el cambio que se va a producir a partir de aquí. Ron ya no es el mismo que hace unos meses, ha cambiado mucho con la guerra y sin Hermione. Ha luchado y combatido, ha matado y ha asesinado. No es el mismo y nunca lo será. Mató a Robby movido por el dolor, la ira y la inconsciencia. Analiza todo lo que le dijo Robby, sí, es muy fuerte, Ron asesinando pero...tiene mucho encima, no es flor de un día ni un segundo. Te aclaro: Kingsley murió :( Mi niña, diste en el clavo: Está obsesionado con ella. Ya no es ni siquiera un reto, algo que quiere conseguir a toda costa, no, es una obligación, una obsesión, no es sano...es muy peligroso. Jeje, me encanta tu reflexión. Bueno, no sé, quizá te guste más este o El pianista pero son géneros totalmente distintos. Uno es más violento, otro tiene mucho más amor, más reflexiones, más moralidad...son distintos, diferentes y a la vez¡parecidos! Una locura :) Nos leemos cielo. Un beso enorme!

**DanGrint:** Wola linda!Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que te enganchara de esa manera, me honras :) Jajaja, bueno, me enfado contigo, eh!No te saltes cosas, leelo cuando tengas tiempo, cariño, es que sino pierdes el hilo de la historia y no la captas íntegramente. Bueno, no soy nadie para decirte pero, es un algo que te pido. :) Sobre Herm y Draco. Él es muy orgulloso y ella, lo odia profundamente. ¿Tú crees que puede existir amor en esa relación?Muchos besazos!

**Jawg:**Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Celebro que te guste!Sí!Me inspiraste Bueno, vamos al capi: Ron cuando oyó la "confesión" de Robby, le impactó. Tienes razón en todo lo que dices. Ron estaba debastado por las palabras de Robby hacia Hermione y más cuando él le dijo que ella había estado con Draco Malfoy y había muerto, no murió sólo Gillow, Ron se fue, en parte, con él. Sobre Herm, mmm..es interesante lo que propones. Hermione tiene capacidad, sí, y fuerza, mmm...lo malo es el factor Malfoy, lo estamos subestimando, no es ningún tonto. La reacción de los mortífagos y de Voldemort... no creo que les haga mucha ilusión, la verdad :) Sobre tus dudas personales: Draco no está dando los resultados esperados, eso lo sabemos todas, se quería una confesión de boca de Hermione, por lo menos una pista, algo, y Draco no ha conseguido nada, sólo lágrimas por parte de Hermione. Mmm..¿quién tomará el lugar de Robby? Voldemort tiene muchos siervos, analiza el papel de Draco y Zabinni. Draco está ahí porque es muy astuto, pero también tenemos el factor Lucius Malfoy, un fiel servidor de Voldemort, al igual que el padre de Zabinni, es una lucha encarnizada para conseguir el poder. Ay...la presión es muy grande, pero los aurores están muy preparados y los magos, en general, muy concienciados, claro, a veces la presión es muy grande, mira a Ron, como lo lleva el pobre...pero, no se pueden rendir, sino...la guerra la tienen perdida. Me despido, rezando por el Papa Juan Pablo II (Como ponías en tu review) yo soy católica pero no creo demasiado en la Iglesia como institución. Fue un gran hombre. :) Un besazo mi niña!Te veo pronto!

**Cristhine:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Espero no decepcionarte!Un besote!

**Lara evans:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Yo me imagino a un Draco así, aunque me resisto a pensar que pueda ser tan inhumano a veces...es muy morboso, eso también :P Jejeje, Ángela y Lupin, comparto tu afición¡los adoro¿Quién puede entender a Draco? Es comprensible tu pregunta pero...¿no esperarás que te de yo la solución a la question, no:PUn besote!

**Xx.Zafi.xX:**Mi niña!Gracias por tu apoyo!No te mereces la espera...lo siento de veras (K) Eres fantástica e incondicional. Te mando mil besos!

**Thelmiux:**Wola preciosa!Jejeje, voy por fases Ay¡yo no maté a Kingsley!En todo caso los mortífagos xD Enga preciosa, espero que sigas feliz, un besazo!

**T.Clover:**Wola linda!Muchas gracias!Jejeje, vaya...no es el fic para idolatrar a tu Draco, eh :P Ay...no me digas mala :( es mi trabajo dejarte con la intriga :P un besote!

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola loka¡Cuánto tiempo!(K) Bueno, tú la primera de todas las cosas, olvídate del resto ;) Además, ya se acerca el verano y ahí tendremos tiempo para todo :) Ay...Ron es más inocente de lo que creemos y estaba suceptible a cualquier comentario y más, sobre su Hermione, y más, aún, viniendo de Robby Gillow. Un gran beso, nena!Espero que te saques bien el curso!

**Sakupotter:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias, me honras cuando dices que te gusta como escribo :) Espero no decepcionarte!Y siento el retraso!Un besote!

**RachelRadcliffe:** Wola mi niña! Muchas gracias!Me alegro que te guste Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez (me repito¡siempre digo lo mismo!)Un besazo!

* * *

**17**._ El reloj de arena_

¿Sabéis cómo se siente una persona sin alma? Se siente vacía, se siente sola, no se siente ser, no siente. ¿Sabéis cómo se siente una persona con el alma rota? Siente que no siente, porque el alma es la única que entiende de sentimientos.

Así estaba Ronald Weasley, cuando, después de una frenética huida, se habían escondido en la oscuridad de la calle. A su lado, Nimphadora Tonks, lúgubre, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza, Severus Snape, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, Remus Lupin, con la cabeza gacha, derrotado, avergonzado de sí mismo y Ángela Warren, confundida, aún con los ojos escarlatas de Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, fijos en los suyos.

Ron caminaba sin respirar, apenas sorbiendo lo justo para que los pulmones siguiesen realizando sus funciones vitales. Pero el corazón le iba más lento que nunca, latiendo apesumbrado, con una gran carga encima, con una tristeza infinita, tan roto como el alma inexistente que yacía muerta en el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

La razón de su existencia, de su lucha diaria contra la maldad del mundo en que vivía, había desaparecido y con ella, el valor que había intentado tener, la fuerza que había intentando cultivar y los sueños que habían alimentado su esperanza, ahora vana e inútil.

Hermione estaba muerta. Su Hermione, muerta.

No podía llorar. No podía sentir. No tenía sentimientos. No sentía. En aquel momento, no era humano ni persona, sólo dolor. Dolor andante por las calles frías de Londres.

Intentaba no pensar pero era imposible. Por su mente sólo pasaban imágenes de ella, sonriendo, mirándole o mirando al vacío, con la cabeza ladeada y aquella mueca de seriedad y dulzura. La congoja en su pecho se había hecho habitual y parte del dolor que, penetrando en su piel, ahora era parte él.

Hermione. Hermione. No podía ser verdad. Él la sentía viva, en cada paso, sentía que Hermione vivía, dentro de él, que lo llamaba, que le gritaba "ayuda", que le suplicaba que no la olvidara, porque aunque nadie tuviera esperanza en que ella siguiera viva, ella vivía, estaba viva.

Pero los ojos de Robby Gillow, antes de perecer, con aquel brillo malévolo, eran más poderosos que sus quimeras sobre el estado de Hermione. "Está muerta". No podía ser, muerta, Hermione muerta. Los ojos no mentían. Estaba muerta. Estaba muerta.  
Le faltaba el aliento. Se ahogaba. No podía dar un paso más. Se detuvo. Temblaba.

Apenas fue perceptible para el resto de la Orden, que caminaban tan deprimidos como él. Ni imaginar podían, que Ron no sólo se lamentaba por la pérdida de Kingsley, sino también por la pérdida de Hermione, su razón de vivir, su alma.

Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Se abrió una brecha a un lado de la nuca y quedó allí, inconsciente.

Ángela se volvió con rapidez y corrió hasta él. Los demás la imitaron. Preocupados por Ron, decidieron emprender la marcha por vía aérea, a pesar de exponerse a un peligro mayor.

Ya habían perdido mucho esa noche pero, ni alcanzaban a imaginar lo que habían ganado.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Aún tenía el miedo en el cuerpo cuando abrió los ojos.

Ron daba vueltas en su mente. El sueño aterrador que acababa de vivir, parecía tan real... A pesar de estar despierta, Hermione podía dibujar con absoluta perfección, el rostro del pelirrojo, derrotado, con el reflejo del castillo en llamas en sus pupilas azules. Hermione mantenía el sentimiento. Dentro de ella, su inteligencia y perspicacia, murmuraban conjeturas y es que, aunque el dolor la cegara, su cerebro no había muerto.

Nunca había tenido ninguna clase de profecía. Nada, nunca. Sin embargo, ese sueño parecía revelador. Parecía profetizar el destino de Ronald Weasley, y el suyo propio. ¿Acaso acabaría aquel castillo en llamas, con ella dentro y Ron, a las puertas de su propia salvación, sin poder hacer nada¿Acaso sólo había sido un sueño estúpido, que la estaba confundiendo más de lo necesario?

Hermione volvió a recordarle y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón debajo de la capa, golpeándola.

El miedo no desaparecía, ni desaparecería en un tiempo. El sueño seguiría rondándole, pues Hermione creía que había algo más en ese sueño, algo más, que sus ojos no habían visto.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo tendría Hermione para seguir pensando, en soledad y paz.

Draco Malfoy esperaba impaciente que su prisionera despertara para envolverla en su apasionante lucha verbal. Las adoraba. Sólo Hermione Granger, aquella sangre sucia, tan importante en aquellos momentos para Lord Voldemort, podían mantener aquel lenguaje adecuado hasta las últimas consecuencias, aquella mirada llena de odio y, seguirle el juego. El juego de las palabras, el juego de los acertijos.

Notó que Hermione abría los ojos y los cerraba y sonrió.

Buenos días, Granger. ¿Has dormido bien?

Hermione cogió aire y lentamente lo exhaló. Asintió.

Muy bien, Malfoy, tus cuidados están mejorando.

Eres mi prisionera de honor.

La Gryffindor no respondió. Se concentraba, dándose palabras de apoyo mentalmente. Le acontecía una dura prueba que debía superar, como ya lo había hecho horas antes en la celda, ahora, el juego verbal con Malfoy. Tenía que darle coba, un buen rato, él volvería a insinuársele, ella a rehuirle y después...nada planeado, que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso.

Y bien¿te has levantado con las ideas claras?

Como todas las mañanas, Malfoy.

¿Mañanas? Qué sabrás tú de mañanas.

Tienes razón. - suspiró. - No veo una mañana desde hace...bastante tiempo.

Y no la verás hasta que colabores.

No lo dudaba, Malfoy.

Granger, todo puede ser muy fácil, ya lo sabes...

...si colaboro traicionando a mis amigos. ¿No?

Exacto. ¿Cómo lo has sabido? - dijo el rubio con ironía.

Te repites, Malfoy, día tras día me dices la misma frase y yo, día tras día, te repito lo mismo. Antes muerta.

Draco sonrió y se puso en pie. Hermione se enderezó.

¿Y para hoy que me tienes preparado?

El Slytherin hizo una mueca con las cejas y sonrió de medio lado.  
- Es una sorpresa.

Odio las sorpresas.

Lo sé.

Hermione respiró pausadamente. ¿Qué haría ahora¿Cuál sería su siguiente movimiento?

Levántate, Granger, nos vamos. Creo que la sorpresa de hoy te va a gustar mucho.

Por supuesto¿cuál de todas no me ha gustado? Estoy indecisa si me gustó más el crucio o la ducha de agua fría.

Draco se colocó al borde de la cama. Hermione giró la cabeza al otro lado, para no mirarle. Él cogió su barbilla y la obligó a mirarla. Sus ojos grises brillaban maliciosos. La escena volvía a repetirse y es que aquello, era una ruleta trucada.

Granger, Granger...aún no has visto nada.

Puso todo su esfuerzo, toda su fuerza de voluntad, en aquella sonrisa que pronunció, como siguiente movimiento.

Tú tampoco, Malfoy.

**oooooooo**

Ron observó como las esquinas del cuadro comenzaban a arder poco a poco, con el principio de una débil e insignificante llama prendida por accidente, por un simple error. El fuego enmarcaba la cara blanca y el gesto triste de la mujer.  
El cuadro le llamaba. Gritaba su nombre. "Tócame", "Sálvame".

Él quería tocarlo, rescatarlo de ser consumido por el destructivo fuego, sin embargo, no podía. Alzaba la mano y lo encontraba recubierto con una barrera de cristal transparente y duro. Pero no podía rendirse, los ojos suplicantes de la mujer le retenían frente al lienzo coloreado con su rostro. La miraba fijamente. Ella parecía mirarle a él, también.

Pupila contra pupila, continuaban unos segundos sin moverse, sin pestañear ni respirar hasta que, ella comenzaba a llorar, lágrimas rojas, rojo sangre. Resbalaban por sus ojos marrones, caían por su piel pálida, surcaba su mejilla y se perdía en sus labios, tiñiéndolos de escarlata, marcando un camino de muerte y dolor.

Él golpeaba el cristal, frenético, intentando que la barrera que los separaba, se rompiese, pero, sus golpes eran inútiles. No sentía nada mientras sus puños chocaban con la fría superficie.

Una y otra vez, sus golpes no hacían nada, no servían para ayudarla, ni para ayudarse a sí mismo. Sólo eran el eco de su desesperación en el vacío de su dolor.

Sentía las lágrimas en la piel de la mujer y en la suya propia. Sus ojos empañados, los ojos de ella, ensangrentados.

Lloraba, gimiendo, clamando a algún Dios, a la suerte y la voluntad, pero todo era inútil. Ella se consumía en el fuego sin sentimientos, que arrasaba, que la destruía.

Colocó su cabeza en el cristal, su rostro, sus labios, sus palmas abiertas sobre el vidrio. Sus lágrimas caían y su corazón se rompía.

Tan sólo quedaban los ojos de la mujer, y el fuego creando un marco en él. Pero todo era ya imposible, ella se consumiría en las llamas del fuego y él no podría salvarla de su destino cruel.

Se fue agachando hasta quedar oprimido en el suelo cuando, oyó a lo lejos un rayo. Levantó la cabeza y observó que estaba en manos de una tormenta, una fiera tormenta que rugía y rompía el cielo con sus relámpagos.

Seguía oyendo la voz en su cabeza. "Sálvame", "Ven" "No me dejes". Y la oía, más y más fuerte, a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Vio un castillo, ardiendo, con un incendio descomunal. Ella le llamaba desde dentro, para que la rescatara. Era su voz, era ella. Como un flash-back, le sobrevinieron sus ojos marrones, surcados de lágrimas de sangre.

Observó el fuego y sintió su corazón latiendo, a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Tenía que salvarla, tenía que entrar en el castillo aunque, algo, dentro de él, le decía que nunca saldría con vida de allí, ni él, ni ella. Que aquel castillo, sólo traería muerte al mundo y a él. Pero, no le importaba.

Avanzó con paso tenaz, mientras las gotas le mojaban y el cielo volvía a rugir como un lobo solitario en la copa de una montaña tenebrosa. ¿Dónde se escondía la luna¿Dónde estaba la suerte¿Por qué la había abandonado Dios?

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Ron¡Ron¡Ron¡Ron, por favor¡Abre los ojos!

Oía voces de fondo. Oía su nombre repitiéndose sin cesar, como una caja de música con demasiada cuerda, que no deja de sonar, repitiendo la misma monótona melodía, una y otra vez.

En su inconscencia, a pesar de oír las voces, no sentía las lágrimas saladas, mezclándose con su saliva; tampoco sentía el frío glacial que le congelaba el cuerpo y el alma. No sentía el sudor que le empañaba la frente y caía junto con sus lágrimas.

Sólo sentía el fuego abrasador del castillo y el fulgor de la mirada de la mujer. Los ojos de Hermione llorando lágrimas de sangre, alejada de él por la barrera de cristal, imposible de romper.

¡Ron¡Resiste, por favor, no te rindas!

Quería penetrar en el castillo y buscar entre sus vigas calcinadas, sus puertas, guardianas de secretos que no debían ser revelados, las paredes infinitas, visionarias de las torturas y las palabras, que sólo el aire y las personas recordarían.

Sentía el fuego, creciendo y creciendo, el volcán en erupción, el de su interior y el del incendio. El fuego quemándole la piel y ardiéndole en la sangre, palpitando junto con su alma y su corazón. Volvía a sentir, después de no sentir nada. Volvía a recuperar su alma, para llenarla de odio contra aquel fuego fatuo, contra aquel enemigo mortal, que peleaba con él en la carrera frenética por la vida.

¡Ron!

El murmullo lejano fue desapareciendo. Él veía una luz que lo cegaba, una luz parpadeante, como millones de luciérnagas confinadas en los alrededores de su vista. Y fantasmas del pasado, el presente y el futuro, volando junto a él, en el debate entre la vida y la muerte.

Creyó verla muy al fondo. ¿Era aquello la muerte¿Iba a morir?

Deseó morir, no tenía ningún motivo para seguir luchando en aquel mundo de caos y dolor. Si ella no estaba en él, si jamás iba a volver a abrazarle, ni a estar allí, simplemente¿para qué vivir¿Para qué luchar contra todo el dolor, si no podría volver a sentir la felicidad, porque acababa de morir junto con su alma?

La llamó, en el sendero de la muerte y cruzó el fino velo que separaba el túnel. Sintió un frío recorriéndole el cuerpo y de pronto, agua fría, helada, sobre su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza. Oía una voz nueva.

"No puedes entrar, no estás preparado". Y el presentimiento de que albergaba demasiado odio en su corazón para que la vida le dejara escapar.

Sintió como una fuerza le impulsaba fuera y como su espalda golpeaba el velo, como la luz iba desapareciendo y las luciérnagas iban muriendo hasta sólo quedar una, la luciérnaga de una lámpara de aceite que brillaba en su mesilla.

Cerró los ojos y sintió a Hermione en su estómago, como la sensación más dolorosa jamás sentida, la soledad, el vacío.

Tosió, la boca le sabía a sangre, la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas y le dolía a rabiar.

¡Ron!

No podía abrir los ojos, le pesaban los párpados. Sintió como lo abrazaban y una cara reposaba en su pecho.

Sintió que la muerte le había sido negada porque su misión no había acabado, aún.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Él la llevaba tomada de la cintura. Lo sentía. En aquel momento no supo que hacer pero, era mejor que él la tocara, por repulsivo que fuese, a que le hablara. Necesitaba el silencio por un tiempo, para recuperar fuerzas.

Caminaron por pasillos angostos, como lo eran todos los de aquel castillo. Pasillos interminables de paredes infinitas, corredores solitarios y vacíos, poco iluminados, tétricos.

Hermione no sabía hacia dónde iban. Nunca lo sabía. Aquella era la parte del plan que se le escapaba de las manos, del control. Los planes macabros de Draco Malfoy.

Sintió un escalofrío al oír, a lo lejos, el sonido metálico de una campanilla, sonando, molesta.

El Slytherin la desvió de aquel sonido, conduciéndola por el corredor contrario. Sin embargo, ella continuó mirando en dirección al sonido, preguntándose a qué se debería ese ruido.

Al fin, Malfoy se detuvo frente a una puerta. "Malditas puertas", pensó, "Siempre esconden secretos que me gustaría no descubrir".

Draco le dedicó una mirada, que ella peleó con fiereza. El rubio terminó sonriendo y se acercó hasta el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y, caballerosamente, dejó que Hermione entrara primero, acompañando el gesto de cortesía con su mano.

Adelante, señorita. - dijo sonriente.

Hermione pasó delante y él al segundo, entró con ella, cerrando la puerta que sonó atronadora.

Hermione abrió la boca fascinada, mientras miraba atónita las infinitas estanterías de la enorme sala.

Voilá! - le susurró Draco en el oído. - Bienvenida a la biblioteca, Granger. Hermione no alcanzaba a imaginar las sorpresas que Malfoy le tenía preparadas.

**ooooo**

Molly arrastró a Ángela, apartándola de Ron.

Con manchas de sangre en la túnica, la ex mortífaga se apoyó en la pared, recuperando el aliento.

Mi niño, mi niño...

La matriarca de los Weasley, mecía a su hijo, abrazándole con afán protector. Ron deliraba, tenía fiebre y entre las palabras que mascullaba, entendieron claramente, el nombre de Hermione.

Ha sufrido mucha presión esta noche. - murmuró Snape, negando con la cabeza. - No estaba preparado.

Cállate, Severus. - le pidió Remus, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, de reojo, miró a Ángela. - No es el momento.

El profesor asintió y se retiró de la sala.

Molly besó a Ron en la frente. Ginny estaba arrodillada a un lado, sujetaba un paño caliente entre sus manos y temblaba, con una sonrisa y restos de lágrimas en el rostro pecoso.

Todo parecía un caos en la pequeña habitación.

Remus se acercó a Tonks y le susurró unas palabras al oído. Acto seguido, la metamorfomaga se llevó a la pequeña de los Weasley y la llevó a tranquilizarse.

Molly, nosotros lo cuidaremos. No te preocupes. - dijo Lupin intentando calmarla.

Es mi hijo. - dijo ésta sin mover un músculo. - Y nadie, nadie, puede cuidarlo como yo. Así que te rogaría, Lupin, que te marcharas, tú y el resto, de la habitación y me dejaráis... - se le escapó un gemido. - con él...

Remus la oyó y, despacio, asintió agachando la cabeza.

Como desees.

Antes de que pudiese decirle algo a Ángela, ésta hablo a la Señora Weasley:

Lo siento mucho. Te juro que...daría cualquier cosa para ser yo y no él, la que sufriese.

Molly no habló.

...Her...mione... - murmuró Ron mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Ángela salió rápidamente de la habitación, con la cara oculta bajo sus manos.

Lupin miró la escena.

Molly volvió a besar a Ron en la frente.

Con sabor a derrota, el licántropo salió de la habitación, dejando a madre e hijo en cómplice guardia.

**ooooo**

Siéntate, por favor.

Acertó a caminar y, tomó asiento, en la primera de las únicas dos sillas de aquella sala. Aún mantenía la boca abierta por el asombro y el corazón le palpitaba en el pecho, con fuertes golpes.

Draco hizo sonar sus pulcros zapatos negros de charol, por el suelo de mármol blanco, a cuadros, cogiéndose ambas manos y colocándolas detrás de su espalda.

Te he preparado ésto, como muestra de mi compasión y mi bondad. - sonrió.

Malfoy subía unas escaleras, la primera tanda de las decenas de escaleras que Hermione observaba alrededor de la sala. Escaleras que conducían a estanterías, a pisos cada vez más elevados, con más y más estanterías de libros, libros con páginas amarillentas, con olor a polvo y a tinta china. La sala olía a madera apolillada y una mezcla de aromas, aroma de sabiduría, aroma de oscuridad y prohibición.

¿Y qué es "ésto"? - preguntó Hermione, sin apartar la vista de las estanterías.

Una sesión de cuentos.

Hermione le miró y bufó.

¿Vas a contarme cuentos?

Draco se volvió, tenía en sus manos algunos volúmenes con aspecto antiguo. Asintió levemente.

Voy a hacerte reflexionar, Granger.

La Gryffindor no pudo evitar reír.

¿Con que reflexionar...?

Exacto. Muy audaz.

Bajó de las escaleras y caminó hasta Hermione. Llegando a la pequeña mesa, soltó los libros encima y se sentó, justo enfrente de ella, cara a cara, como le gustaban los duelos.

Carraspeó. Hermione se cruzó de brazos y se echó para atrás en la silla.

¿Te gusta leer, Granger?

No, no me gusta. - dijo con sarcasmo. - Realmente lo odio.

¿Tanto como me odias a mí? - apuntó sin levantar los ojos de las páginas del libro donde buscaba.

No, el odio que siento hacia ti es tal que...no puedo compararlo.

Draco sonrió.

Me alegro. Hasta en cuestiones de odio, soy único.  
Lentamente, se sentó en la silla, frente a ella.

Colocó un dedo en la hoja y sonrió, mientras sus ojos se movían ávidos en la página elegida.

¿Estás preparada, Hermione?

La Gryffindor clavó su mirada en él. Se murmuraba interiormente, paciencia, tesón...esperanza.

Sí. - dijo convencida, temblando por dentro.

Que empiece el juego. - susurró Malfoy.

Las paredes comenzaron a tambalearse y el aire se transformó en hiel.

**oooo**

Las lágrimas caían silenciosas por su rostro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se preocupaba en los efectos que el llanto traería, necesitaba llorar, liberar a su alma de la presión que sentía.  
Le temblaban las manos.

En sus ojos yacía la imagen congelada de Ron Weasley, delirando, pálido como un muerto, sangrando por la brecha abierta en su cabeza.

Ahogó un gemido y se apoyó en la pared.

Se sobresaltó, entonces, por un ruido. El abrir de una puerta. Sus mirada oscura se posó en los ojos dorados que la observaban desde el marco de la puerta, cerrada.

Ambos se miraron durante unos minutos que pasaron ávidos. El tiempo los devoraba con su transición.

Lentamente, Remus Lupin avanzó hasta su altura.

¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ángela rehuyó su mirada.

Mal.

No te escondas, Ángela.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

No puedo, Remus, no puedo...

Deja de huir¿huyes de mí?

Huyo de todo lo que me hace daño. Y querer a alguien, significa dolor. ¿Lo sabes?

Nunca lo entendí, aún no lo entiendo.

No debí querer a Ron, ni quererte a ti...porque querer a alguien, sólo te trae, lágrimas y dolor, Remus, estoy sufriendo...no puedo verle ahí, moribundo y... - ahogó un sollozo. - Él, está tan lleno de vida...de esperanza, lucha por recuperarla, aunque los días pasen y, cada vez sea más difícil encontrarla con vida.

Ángela suspiró.

Yo le quiero, Remus. Él es...el hijo que nunca tuve contigo. - se secó una lágrima. - Él es, el niño que me hubiera gustado criar, hacerle mayor, verle crecer, verle mejorar, lleno de sueños...lleno de amor y, tan...humano.

Remus escuchaba, mirándola, aunque ella se negara a enfrentarse con sus orbes color oro.

Y...verle así, me mata, Remus, yo...sólo quiero que esté bien. Daría mi vida, porque él viviera feliz, con su querida Hermione o, como él quisiese. Pero no quiero que le hagan daño, que sufra, que delire...lo quiero y, sólo quiero lo mejor para él.

Cuando quieres a alguien, Ángela, siempre buscas su felicidad, su bien. Eso es amor.

Amor... - negó con la cabeza. - Maldito amor. Todo sería mucho más fácil sin amor en este mundo.

Y mucho más triste.

¿Triste? Remus...el día más triste de mi vida...fue...el día en el que te fuiste, aquel en el que te dejé marchar, por tu bien y por el mío. Pero sobre todo porque...a mi lado...nunca serías feliz. Triste...triste fue amarte y perderte y...saber que nunca, nunca, volvería a tenerte...

Me tienes, siempre me has tenido.

No. Tú estás muy lejos de mí...

No, Ángela, te equivocas.

La cogió de la mano y la acercó a él.

Estoy aquí¿me ves? Con suavidad le cogió la mejilla y la obligó a mirarle.

¿Me sientes? Soy real. No soy un sueño.

Ella le abrazó, se hundió en él, como su salva vidas, como su anhelo. Lloró al sentirlo, al verlo. Estaba allí y era real pero...¿por cuánto tiempo?

Te irás...y yo no podré irme contigo.

No digas tonterías, Ángela.

Remus, aquí nunca podremos estar juntos...no nos dejará.

Claro que sí. Nadie podrá evitarlo.

Tiempo, Remus, no tenemos tiempo. Él nos vigila. Él no dejará que sea feliz y mucho menos la gente que quiero. Por eso, no quiero que estés aquí, prefiero soñarte y no tenerte. Si estás conmigo, él sabrá que te quiero y si sabe que te quiero, sabrá que moriré si te pierdo.

Ángela¿quieres la eternidad?

Se miraron. Ella, confundida, él, liberado.

¿Eternidad? - caviló. - No...Quiero el segundo, quiero la milésima...no quiero el para siempre, quiero el ahora. No me sirve tenerte hasta la muerte, sólo me sirve tenerte ahora, que no puedo sostenerme, ahora, te necesito.

Y yo a ti...te necesito, Ángela. No necesito a una mujer que me asegure la paz, que me de total confianza en que no corremos riesgos. No, te necesito, te necesito a ti, ahora, aquí...

Cerró los ojos, le escocían los ojos.

Ángela, escúchame. - le miró de nuevo. - No temas, olvídate del destino, del pasado, incluso del presente. Olvídate de todo y todos. Dame tu tiempo, ahora. Caigamos en el abismo, un momento, sólo.

Pero...

La besó y sintió como toda su piel se erizaba, como se transportaba a años atrás, a aquella casa, a aquel lugar. Ella se entregó a su deseo más profundo y se sintió desfallecer, de amor y de dolor.

Se besaron, escondidos del resto del mundo y de los ojos malévolos de Lord Voldemort, que no les dejaría ser felices jamás.

Compartieron el tiempo que tenían, aunque sólo fuesen minutos y el reloj corriese demasiado...el alma rogaba por desatarse y el control, no existía. No se le podían poner diques al mar de la pasión, no se puede impedir amar.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Resonaba en ella el ruido del tic-tac, tic-tac...molesto, metódico, injusto.

Abrió los ojos y de pronto, se cebó con ella el frío vaho del miedo.

¿Dónde estoy?

"¿Dónde estoy¿Dónde estoy?". El eco se llevó su voz. Ésta se repitió, hasta que se perdió en el vacío.

Una risa se oyó lejana.

Se hizo la luz y sus pupilas se resistieron, hasta que la claridad se hizo posible. Ahogó un grito en su garganta y se mordió el labio para que no se escapara la lágrima de su ojo.

Cayó en su cabeza un grano de arena, que resbaló hasta su hombro. Hermione se abrazó inconscientemente y su imagen se reflejó en los cristales del reloj que avanzaba.

Frente a ella, Malfoy, sonriente, sin el libro, sin nada, sólo con la cuchilla de la sonrisa en sus finos labios . Se llevó la mano a la boca y besó las yemas de los dedos índice y corazón, soplándolos después, en el gesto simbólico de mandarle un beso.

Ella le miró con odio mientras volvía a caerle arena en la espalda.

Malfoy se esfumó.

Hermione sintió ansiedad. "Es sólo un juego", se dijo. "No va a pasar nada".

Volvió a oír la risa y, poco a poco, agudizando el oído, escuchó, además del caer de la arena, una respiración.

Se giró sobresaltada. Parecía una respiración en su oído. Era débil pero ronca, como un asmático que lucha por la vida.  
No había nada. Cerró los ojos y miró, de nuevo, al frente.

Se sobresaltó.

Unos ojos rojos la miraban.

Gritó y cayó hacia atrás, chocando con el cristal su espalda.

Se pegó al cristal la saliva, las babas de la fiera que observaba sus movimientos. Era un lobo con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho.

"Soplaba una brisa helada, se oía el rumor de las hojas al viento, de los árboles inseguros, titilando, sollozando por la venida del monstruo."

La voz parecía contarle el cuento en su oído. Hermione miró en todas direcciones. No había nada. Malfoy no estaba, pero su voz sí, en su cabeza.

"Las sombras se dibujaban en el suelo pantanoso del bosque solitario. La sombra de la luna llena, que brillaba con maldad desde su cómoda posición, en primera fila para ver bien la tortura.

El lobo famélico dio un paso al oler la sangre fresca. Ella yacía acurrucada junto al árbol, tapada por la manta de bordados de su abuela, aquella que la había dejado al poder de la bestia."

Ella tenía la piel del color de la nieve, el cabello cobrizo y la juventud que tienta al sabio. Él tenía la sed, la venganza, el hambre, la corrupción.

Hermione se tapó los ojos, no quería ver cómo devoraría la bestia a la pobre criatura indefensa.

Sin embargo, el reloj desapareció, y, de pronto, también la niña. Cambiaron los papeles. Hermione gritó. La noche era oscura y el frío intenso.

"El lobo enseñó los dientes, dispuesto a asesinar a su presa fácil."

A ella, le latió el corazón como nunca antes. Y la razón le grito una palabra: corre.

Se giró y corrió, como nunca antes, con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo y su alma.

"La dulce niña despertó, sobresaltada de su sueño, por el rugido del lobo. De un salto se levantó y, despavorida, huyó entre el laberinto de árboles que se alzaban en el bosque tenebroso."

Hermione sentía al lobo detrás de ella, oía sus pisadas, machacaban la hierba, las hojas secas, se hundían en el fango.

Oyó la risa, sorda y mezquina.

"Sus frágiles piernecillas la impulsaban camino adelante, sin embargo, se sentía desfallecer. Oía las huellas del lobo justo a su espalda, podía sentir su aliento en su cuello y las lágrimas se derramaban por sus carrillos".

¡Basta, gritó Hermione.

No podía más, sentía que su pecho iba a estallar.

¡Basta, Malfoy, basta!

Y de repente...resbaló, cayendo al suelo.  
"La pequeña, confundida por la oscuridad y cegada por el miedo, tropezó con un tronco, cayendo así, directa al suelo, directa a tocar el infierno."

Hermione gritó al sentirse atrapada y, entonces, calló, sintió un hocico húmedo en su cuello, el vaho caliente de la respiración de la bestia.

"La niña gritó, alto, muy alto, su voz infantil resonó por todo el bosque, sin que nadie la oyese, ni la oirían jamás, porque la bestia acabaría con sus sueños y sus esperanzas...porque no volvería a despertar de la pesadilla..."

Hermione apretó los ojos, sintió todas las lágrimas en su boca y se dispuso a morir, acongojada.

"La luna iluminó la escena...el baño de sangre..."

Y de pronto, Hermione comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, de pronto, como un latigazo que la sacudía entera.

Cayó, de nuevo, y se vio, con la cara en el cristal y sin rastros de la bestia.

Miró al suelo, mientras recuperaba la visión, respiraba agitadamente y sentía un frío glacial por todo el cuerpo. Entonces lo vio, la arena ya le llegaba por encima de los tobillos y seguía cayendo sin cesar.

Golpeó el cristal. Malfoy reía.

"Pobre e ingenua niña...sueñas con alcanzar la luna con los dedos, y te estiras y te estiras, das saltos para lograr obtener su brillo. Sin embargo, sabes que nunca vas a llegar, nunca..."

Hermione sintió una presión en los hombros, algo la empujaba. Era tan grande que sus rodillas trasbillaron y las hincó en la arena, ayudándose con las palmas para no caer boca abajo.

Y entonces lo sintió. Había algo dentro del reloj de arena.

La presencia levantó la arena, ésta sobrevoló el cono, pegándose a las paredes y resbalando por ellas, como volátiles nubes que el viento esparce.

Trató de levantarse y volvió a sentir como la empujaba.

"Pequeña, sueñas demasiado. Hay peores cárceles que las palabras... a veces la esperanza es la peor de nuestras cárceles..."

La tironeó y la levantó en el aire, echándola hacia el cristal. Su cuerpo golpeó el cristal y ella ahogó un gemido de dolor. Volvió a hacerlo una vez más.

"Te golpeas contra el cristal de tu barrera ciega. ¿No ves que no tienes futuro en esta senda? Cambia la ruta, tu tiempo se acaba, el reloj de arena no cesa su cuenta, no importa cuantos granos caigan, ninguno permanecerá encerrado en la copa".

Sintió que la aprisionaba en el cristal, que le faltaba la respiración. Oyó de nuevo la risa y entonces, olió a Malfoy. Sus muñecas parecían atadas por una cinta invisible, le dolía la carne.

"Átate a mí. Átate¿prefieres morir¿Prefieres la soledad, el vacío, la asfixia?"

Algo le manoseaba las piernas. Comenzó a temblar, se mordió el labio, se sentía agobiada, realmente atada, casi no podía ver nada, cerró los ojos, comenzaba a sentirse cansada...muy cansada...

"Sientes que te agotas, no puedes más...has sido derrotada. Admite que has perdido, que te he ganado. Sí, soy tu miedo, quien te habla. Estás a mi merced...admítelo".

No podía hablar. Las manos invisibles tornaron por su cuerpo indefenso. Se sentía tan ultrajada y vendida a su suerte...todo olía a Malfoy, a su perfume caro.

Hermione cerró de tal manera los ojos que creyó saltar del reloj de arena. Los cerró con tanta fuerza y su voluntad luchó tanto contra las cadenas que la aprisionaban, que un flash-back le ralló en los ojos: Malfoy estaba encima de ella, con su boca en su pecho y una mano perdida por los rincones de su cuerpo.

Pero la imagen cambió rádicalmente, en poco tiempo.

Miró sus muñecas, los lazos habían cobrado vida, eran hiedra con espinas. Las espinas penetraban en su piel y hacian rebosar a su sangre. Estaba sola, en un paraje desértico, atada en soledad.

Le temblaba el labio. Gritó: "No soy como tú...". Oyó un susurro en su oreja. ¿El viento, la voz de Malfoy, la arena?

No podía moverse, hasta sus caderas llegaban los granos de arena.

" La inmovilizaba un gorila, que le impedía dar un paso. Pero sus ojos no habían quedado inmóviles en el acto.

La vaina brilló, cortante en el aire, el metal, ávido de sangre, se dirigió sin piedad a la garganta del muchacho, que no pronunciaba palabra alguna."

Frente a ella apareció la imagen de Ron Weasley, sorprendente, gimió y le llamó por su nombre. Ron también la miraba, con ojos asustadizos.

¡Ron huye¡Escapa, le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Una brazada más de arena le tapaba, a la altura del pecho.

"El cuchillo reflejó la piel del muchacho. Ella suplicó que parasen, que se detuviesen. Sin embargo, nadie la escuchaba, parecía no tener voz ante la tortura.

Al principio, fue sólo un pequeño corte sin importancia y pequeñas gotitas mancharon la blanca piel..."

Hermione dirigió su mirada oscura al cuello del pelirrojo. Comenzó a ver como las gotas descendían por su cuello, minúsculas e insignificantes, pero contrastando mortalmente con su color carmesí con su piel nieve

"El hombre del arma blanca la miró, ella sintió un escalofrío, éste sonreía maquiavélicamente.

¡No le hagas daño¡No le hagas daño!

Pero su voz no se oiría...

"Le rebasó el cuello en un cuchillazo. Comenzó a desangrarse. El líquido rojo empañó su piel y emitió gemidos angustiosos.

La imagen se clavó en la retina de la chica que se sintió desfallecer. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista para dejarle el fondo rojo sangre".

Y en efecto, el rostro de Ron Weasley quedó fijo en el cristal del reloj de arena. Hermione chilló histérica. La sangre del Weasley manchó el cristal y lo manchaba cada vez más...

Hermione no quiso ver más. Cerró los ojos y se negó a seguir.

La arena le subía casi rozando los hombros.

No sentía miedo. Sólo sentía asco, ganas de vomitar. Sabía que faltaba poco para que la sepultase la arena, pero le daba igual. Sollozaba, con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el picor dentro de ellos.

"Shh...ya...ya..."

Un nuevo flash-back vino a su cabeza. Malfoy la acunaba, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello mientras le susurraba tranquilidad en el oído.

Hermione no supo por qué pero se sintió más calmada después de ésto.  
Repentinamente, le llegó un soplido que le hizo abrir los ojos, a pesar de su firme propósito de no hacerlo.

Ya no pudo gritar, no le quedaban gritos, ni sollozos...ni pánico ni asco. Muerta en vida.

Estaba en un cementerio. En medio de una manada de lápidas, en el círculo central.

"El guardián dejó la pala anclada en un viejo árbol. La mujer observó por encima de su hombro, viendo como se observaba cojeando. Entonces, vio de quien era el entierro."

En sus ojos se clavó el primer nombre: "Ronald Weasley", a su lado, otra "Harry James Potter". Sintió congoja. "Ginevra Weasley". Se arrodilló. La tumba de su amiga tenía bellas flores amarillas a lo largo de la sepultura.

Hermione lloró, con la cabeza hundida en una de las flores. Entonces se percató de que la flor cambiaba de color y se volvía negra, se llevó una mano al rostro y la observó. Sus lágrimas eran cenizas. Éstas volaron con un aire fuerte.

" Sus lágrimas no traerían la vida a los caídos. Eran sólo cenizas, inútiles e inválidas."

"Lavender Bronw". "Parvati Patil". "Remus Lupin". "Nymphadora Tonks". "Albus Dumbledore".

"Sin embargo, su alma corrompida, llena de odio, transformaba los restos de vida, en muerte."

Al oír la voz, su vista se volvió a clavar en la rosa negra que comenzaba a marchitarse. Hermione observó como en los pétalos surgían gusanos que se movían atrapados.  
"Y es que ella...también moraba junto a los caídos...en el inframundo..."

Se levantó, con las manos magulladas. La vio: "Hermione Jane Granger". Su tumba.

"Muerta"

Escupió arena, intentó vomitar, intentó gritar, pero su voz había sido acallada por fuerzas más poderosas que ella. Perdió la conciencia cuando se le agotó el aire y se apagó la luz de sus ojos.

Escuchó antes de partir, la voz de Draco Malfoy.

_"Adiós, querida Hermione"_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Snape desenrrolló los mapas, mientras el resto de la Orden lo miraba con ojo avizor. Sólo faltaban Ángela y Remus, el resto, allí reunido, tanteaba las expectativas del tesoro.

Dumbledore miraba anhelante al profesor de pociones que, sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo encima del pergamino.

Entonces, todos lo vieron, aquello fue una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa.

Lo tenemos.

Se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron hasta él. Snape lo levantó.

"_Castillo de las Sombras"_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Vagaba por el vacío cuando sintió como la despertaban con un látigo furibundo.

Abrió los ojos y, frente a ella, se encontró los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.

¿Te gustó, Granger? - le preguntó, acariciándole el pelo.

Aún con restos de lágrimas, Hermione lo maldijo. Malfoy rió.

Tranquila, todavía queda lo mejor...

Quiso gritar "¡No!", pero su orgullo se lo impidió.

¿Qué, Malfoy¿A qué esperas?

Te espero a ti.

¿Cómo? - sintió dolor de cabeza.

Tú vas a elegir el siguiente movimiento.

Hermione intentó eriguirse pero Malfoy se lo impidió colocando sus manos a ambos costados de ella.

Vamos, Granger, ahora todo depende de ti.

¡De qué hablas?

Eres mi caballo, y te toca mover¿qué casilla prefieres?

Le recorrió un escalofrío la columna. Sintió miedo y Malfoy lo notó.

¿Hablar, volver al futuro o...el cadáver de Ronald Weasley? Todo está en tus manos.

Y el brillo maléfico de Malfoy le rebeló que no estaba jugando, esta vez no.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

¡Wooola¡He vuelto! Después de mil años de separación, he vuelto. ¡Qué ilusión!

Ironías aparte, acepto virus, insultos y demás cosas para quejaros sobre la impresental autora que escribe este fic. Sííii...no os lo merecéis, os he vuelto a hacer esperar una eternidad para este capítulo aunque creo que valió la pena¿no?

Ya me comentaréis, estoy deseando que me lleguen vuestros comentarios, necesito saber cómo os llegó este capítulo que marca la radicalidad de la tercera de las cinco partes de Prisionera de un sangre limpia (desvaríos de autora). Sí, señoras y señores, porque a partir de aquí, todo va a ser un caos

Buenoo...analicemos un poquito por encima.

Hermione Granger. Mi heroína. ¿Qué¿Os gustó la nueva torturita¡Que la inspiración viene cargada de frescas ideas! Para la que no lo haya entendido, lo explico por encimilla...el nuevo juego de Malfoy es meter a Hermione como protagonistas de libros de terror. Bueno, os aclaro, los libros (o mejor dicho los fragmentos), los escribí yo y sé que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza pero algunos de ellos me parecieron perfectas pesadillas para cualquiera, como la noche en el bosque y el lobo, la hiedra espinosa y la muerte de un ser amado frente a ti.

Sí, ya sé, Lira Garbo se está volviendo cada día más sádica :( No, no es eso, es Draco Malfoy quien está perdiendo poco a poco la cabeza. ¿Estáis viendo? Quiero que saquéis vuestras propias conclusiones de este reloj de arena y de la relación Malfoy-Hermione. :D Porfis, comentádmelo¿vale? Quiero saber vuestra opinión.

Ron Weasley. Mi héroe xD Estoy sufriendo. Este personaje va a cambiar, os lo adelanto. El dolor le va a cambiar y...ya no os digo si para bien o para mal, haced vuestras conjeturas pero si estábais hartas de Ron¡vais a tenerlo por partida triple! xD

Ángela-Lupin. Dios, es que el fic es tragedia pura, necesita romance y ahí está. :) Adoro la pareja y espero que el pequeñito one-shot de ellos os haya gustado, os prometo más escenitas en adelante (que sé que a nadie le amarga un dulce entre tanta lágrima)

Lo que Ángela teme no es otra cosa que a Tom Riddle. Hay algunas cosas ocultas todavía pero...Voldemort no se olvida de Ángela...y no la dejará ser feliz. Esa es la idea general.

Mapas. "Castillo de las Sombras"... mmmm... ¿y qué es esto? In the proximmamenteee...

Sí, aclaro, Kingsley murió en el ataque de los mortífagos, no lo secuestraron ni nada. Y Robby también ah, y Draco aún no se enteró de la muerte de su amigo del alma, de la incursión de la Orden en la ratonera y mucho menos de que faltan mapitas y cosas así :P

A ver, conmoción pública. ¿Ya queréis que se acabe el fic: Ay...qué trauma. ¿Tan pesado es:'( :'( Snif...sniff...como ya dije por arriba, este es el final de la segunda etapa de Prisionera y estamos ya por la tercera parte. Ya no sé la extensión de cada parte pero bueno, sólo quedan tres para que acabe y creo que todavía, quedan muchos capis...y no sabréis el final hasta el capítulo final:P

Bueno, me enrrollé demasiado...jejeje

Os dejo preguntitas:

**ooooo**

_¿Qué opción elegirá Hermione?_

_¿Cómo marcará a Ron la "muerte" de Hermione?_

_¿Qué es el "Castillo de las Sombras"?_

_¿Qué hará Voldemort para contra atacar?_

_¿Se acerca el final de nuestros personajes como pronosticó el "futuro" de Hermione en el reloj de arena?_

_¿Se cernirá el mal sobre el mundo mágico?_

**oooo**

Gracias por vuestra paciencia, tesón y apoyo. Valéis oro y os merecéis el cielo. Gracias de corazón y sé, que aunque no sirva de mucho, me dais mucha fuerza para continuar (lento pero adelante ;) )

_Gracias a todas por existir._

Os adora:

_**Lira Garbo**_

_"El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí porque se nos escapa el presente"_

**_Gustave Flaubert_**


	18. Desesperación

**Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia**

* * *

**Contestación a los reviews**

**Zeisse:**Wola preciosa!Me alegro de que te haya gustado!Draco¿perder la cabeza? Mmm...tiene mucha maldad dentro de esa cabecita loca y todavía le quedan muchas ideas malévolas que llevar a cabo. ¿Qué elegirá Hermione? Yo creo que elija lo que elija, Malfoy hará lo que le de la gana, como siempre xD Volver al futuro sería una tortura aún mayor en ese reloj de arena. ¡Cuánta razón tienes! Necesitamos a nuestro "Super-Ron" para que salve a Hermione aunque, las palabras de Robby Gillow han pesado mucho sobre sus débiles esperanzas de encontrarla con vida. En plan kamikace... ¿Qué será el Castillo de las Sombras?En este capítulo lo descubrirás. ¿Se cumplirá el pronóstico de Hermione? Gracias por tu apoyo, espero no decepcionarte ;) Un gran beso!

**Ophelia dakker:**Wola wapa!Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi!Un gran besote!

**Marla:** Wola linda!Muchas gracias!Jejeje, una leyenda Lira Garbo...umm...me conformo con ser una simple escritora Sobre las pesadillas de Herm en el reloj de arena, uff...sí, el bosque en la noche es toda una fantasía del terror. Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Un besazoo!

**SraMalfoy:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Creo que el fic ha dado mucho de sí, para que os hagáis una idea de lo que viene. Es decir, teme a Draco Malfoy pero confía en la Orden. La parte complicada es Hermione. ¿Resistirá o se rendirá?Jajaja, si Hermione acaba con Malfoy es que se ha vuelto loca, locura se llama eso :P Sería muy fuerte aunque no digo nada Un gran besoo!

**Yashi: **Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!La tortura del reloj de arena fue un poco fuerte pero, vete acostumbrando. Draco está perdiendo la paciencia y cada vez le queda menos tiempo, la Orden está cerca. Ummm...una oración interesante: "Malfoy la acunaba (...) mientras le susurraba tranquilidad en el oído. Hermione (...) se sintió más calmada...". La relación de ellos es bastante especial, prisionera y secuestrador. ¿Cómo acabarán? Gracias por tu apoyo. Mil besos!

**Rasaaabe:** Wola cariño!Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Jejeje, no te tomes a mal mi comentario. Temo que la relación de Draco y Hermione se equivoque. Yo doy datos y situaciones, vosotros imagináis. La tortura gore...mmm...Draco es un sádico y Lira un poco también xD Ron, pobre...¿seguir cómo hasta ahora? No sé...debido a la noticia de la muerte de Hermione...¿cambiará? A mí también me encanta la relación entre Lupin y Ángela, me parece muy tierna y romántica. Lupin es de mis personajes preferidos y Ángela, de los que he creado yo solita, también :) La pareja perfecta. Gracias por leerme, cielo, eres un gran apoyo para mí. Te deseo todo lo mejor en las vacaciones y en el verano. Vales mucho. Un gran besazo, espero que disfrutes con la lectura tanto como yo disfruto de tu compañía!

**Ely-chan:** Wola wapa!Jeje, soy un poquito mala, sí, todo hay que reconocerlo. Ummm...no me des ideas, torturas hasta la muerte xD Bueno, yo nunca he leído un fic de torturas, quizá por eso mis torturas sean...¿distintas:P Pero igualmente macabras y horribles :( Bueno, sí, a Ron le tocó una parte no muy buena pero él es fuerte y todo un héroe (Lira sueña con Ron) Lupin y Ángela son los enamorados a los que se les truncó el amor por culpa de Voldemort :( Qué triste y qué bonito a la vez. Me alegro de que te gustara la idea de Draco sobre el reloj de arena. Nuestro niño tiene imaginación xD Siento haceros esperar tanto. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y que la espera valga la pena. Un gran beso!

**PauMalfoy :**Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que te guste el fic y sienteo que tenga que ser así de triste. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo. Muchos besos!

**Nerwen:** Wola cielo!Al fin vuelvo a actualizar!Siento la tardanza!Sobre el capi: Ron, pobrecito, cree de verdad que Hermione está muerto y, por ello, está destrozado. La ama y perder a un ser amado, siempre es desgarrador. ¿Qué hará ahora? Umm...lee y descubrirás. Draco y Hermione...Draco se está desquiciando y Hermione está al límite. Jejeje, bueno, el flash-back de la polémica, sí, Draco acunaba a Hermione mientras la torturaba...¿por qué se sintió más tranquila¿No se te ocurre ninguna razón? Jajaja, seré un poco mala, a ver si para el siguiente review tienes alguna respuesta. Muchas gracias por tu review y mil besazos!

**Leticia Margoth:** Wola preciosa!Muchísimas gracias!No sé si sentirme orgullosa o no de haberte dejado sin palabras, jejeje. Supongo que sorprender nunca es malo :P Ay...nos duele leer, me duele esa frase xD Draco es así de malo, y todavía no hsa visto nada. Claro, el capítulo va dedicado a ti y a todas mis lectoras, gracias por tu esfuerzo, dale también las gracias a tu hermano, jejeje. Un gran beso linda!

**Afrodita:**Wola mi niña!Me alegro de que te gusten las torturas malévolas de Draquito. Siento hacer sufrir tanto a los personajes, la época no es la más alegre ;) Espero que disfrutes del nuevo capítulo y bueno, tú me haces sufrir, deseo tanto que actualices "Vida nueva"...pero esperar es mi signo :( Un gran beso cielo!

**LaBelle Evans:** Wola preciosa!Me alegro de que te guste el fic!Las torturas son todo imaginación de Draco ;) Gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo :) Un beso!Nos leemos!

**Sarah-Artemisa** : Wola linda!Gran proeza tuya leer todo el fic de un tirón!Me alegro de que te haya gustado :) Pues sobre lo que dices, a mí Remus y Ángela también me encantan, me parece un pareja preciosa. Y Ron es un dulce y Draco, es malo malísimo pero irresistible (para nosotras que lo vemos desde fuera porque a Hermione no le hace ninguna gracia :P). Sobre tus preguntas, no puedo contestarte, te contestarán los capítulos. ¿Herm se enamorará de Malfoy¿Ron salvará a Herm¿Quién sabe? Yo sé pero no puedo decir nada Un gran besoo!

**Sally-malfoy:**Wola preciosa!Siento haberos tenido abandonadas pero ahora regreso con mucha fuerza y espero que disfruten mucho con el capítulo Me alegro de que acabases comprendiendo la tortura bien, sé que es un poco extraña la paranoia del reloj de arena pero...¿no comenté que Draco está obsesionado? Para nada pienso que eres morbosa, es más...si pensase eso...la primera morbosa debería ser yo que tantas maldades he creado¿no crees? ;) Ron lo va a pasar muy bien si sigue creyendo que Hermione está muerta...muy mal. ¿Qué siente Ángela por Voldemort? Bueno, Voldemort marcó a Ángela, fue el primer hombre en su vida, en todos los sentidos, desde muy pequeña la marcó y la enamoró pero...no van por ahí los tiros. Aciertas con tu segunda conclusión. Miedo, Ángela le tiene mucho miedo. Y no es por ella, sino por Lupin por quien teme. Gracias por tu apoyo ;) Espero que te guste el capítulo. Un gran beso!

**Sruski:** Wola wapa!Gracias!Me alegro de que valiera la pena la espera ;) Hermione es fuerte y Draco inquebrantable. ¿Hasta qué límite llegará su fortaleza y su obsesión¿Piensas que Ron hará alguna locura? Mmmm...se le ha roto el alma...¿qué puede llegar a hacer? Espero que disfrutes con el capítulo. Un gran beso!

**Terry Moon:** Wola preciosa!Me alegro de haber hablado contigo a través del messenger ;) Gracias, de verdad, me alegro de que mi fic te guste y me encanta tu impaciencia y tu nerviosismo, jejeje. Es un honor que deseéis seguir leyendo, capítulo tras capítulo. Iré contestándote, parte por parte, a ver... Ron: todas sabemos que ama profundamente a Hermione. La noticia de su muerte le ha caído como un rayo desgarrador. Se aferraba a la idea de que siguiese con vida y, Robby Gillow, ha destrozado su frágil esperanza. ¿Podrá sobreponerse¿Caerá en la locura? Remus y Ángela: su amor está prohibido. Voldemort no ha olvidado a Ángela, la ha buscado y si da con ella...¿quién sabe lo que podría hacer? Pero Ángela no teme por ella, sino por Remus. Ella lo ama con todo el alma y perderle significaría el dolor en su estado máximo. Es lógico que tema y es lógico que lo ame tan desesperadamente que, como dice: "Prefiero el ahora, a la eternidad". Disfrute del minuto o el segundo que la guerra les deje. Hermione: a todas nos ha sorprendido la fortaleza de esta heroína. No en vano, Dumbledore la eligió para que cargase con los secretos de la Orden y, no en vano, ella es toda una fuerza Gryffindor. Luchará con garras y dientes para sobrevivir o, por lo menos, para no revelar ningún dato sobre la Orden. Pero claro, tropezamos con su torturador, Draco Malfoy. Otra persona quizá la hubiera torturado físicamente hasta el extremo, pero él la manipula de una forma bastante psicópata, ahí tiene Hermione la esperanza. La obsesión de su torturador por ella es algo que le da pie a la supervivencia. ¿Hasta dónde podrá soportar¿Logrará engañarlo lo suficiente para ser rescatada por la Orden?Draco: Ummmm...me dejaste muy sorprendida, has dicho algo y has dado en el clavo. Bueno, no digo nada más. Sólo cuando leas el capítulo entenderás que has tenido dotes de pitonisa ;) Me sorprendes muy gratamente. Nuestro rubito...está realmente obsesionado con ella, ya no es Granger, la sangre sucia con la información sobre la Orden. Ya es Hermione, su prisionera, su obsesión, algo que le ronda en sueños y realidades. ¿Cómo reaccionará a la muerte de Robby? Lee, lee. Los "desaparecidos" Harry y Ginny aparecen en este capítulo y espero que tus dudas las respondan ellos ;) Gracias por la dedicación a mi fic, tu review me ha demostrado que me sigues fielmente y para mí es todo un orgullo :) Mil gracias y mil besazos!

**DanGrint:**Wola preciosa!Siento haber tardado tanto con la actualización ;) Espero que disfrutes el capítulo. Ya sabes que todo lo que no entiendas, tienes que preguntármelo, jejeje ;) No, te explico, dije que el fic estaba dividido en tres partes imaginarias. Como si dividiésemos el libro en tomos, pues igual con el fic y que terminamos la segunda parte y ahora viene la tercera. Pero es una línea imaginaria. Como si acabásemos una parte y comenzásemos otra radicalmente. ¿Entiendes? Sobre tus comentarios de mis preguntas: Hermione es muy inteligente y tomó parte en el reto que le dijo Lavender, engañar a Malfoy. Pero es difícil engañarle, no es ningún tonto. Ron comunicarse con Hermione...mmm...interesante teoría. Descubrirás muy pronto lo que es el Castillo de las Sombras, mientras tanto, no te revelo ningún dato. El reloj de arena fue una fantasía que creó Draco para torturar a Hermione. Un gran besazo!

**Hitomi Felton:** Wola mi niña!Me tienes abandonada :( Cariñoo, no te me mueras. Siento haber tardado tanto pero espero que el capítulo valga la pena al tiempo ;) Espero que te guste. Un gran beso!

**HermyBlack :**Wola wapa!Ay...espero que mi explicación final sobre el reloj de arena te haya ayudado. Otra maldad de Malfoy Ummm...el futuro de Voldemort, el futuro que nos enseñó el reloj de arena...una buena teoría. ¿Muerta la idea de Draco y Herm juntos? No digo nada, lee el capítulo ;) Ángela y Lupin ponen el amor más bonito a la historia, un amor puro y prohibido. Un amor real. Y Ron...sufriendo está :( Pobre :( Un gran besazoo!

**SakuPotter:**Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Me alegro de que te guste el fic ¿Draco desconcertante¿Cómo lo adivinaste:PJejeje, ahí tiene la gracia, si nos dejase claros sus sentimientos...perdería el misterio :P Un gran besazoo!

**Atalanta4:**Wola wapa!Muchas gracias!Jejeje, has captado muy bien la esencia de Malfoy, seductor y oscuro, donde deja en duda si ama u odia a Hermione Respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, tengo más historias. La primera fue "No es historia de amor" (ya terminada), un Draco-Herm y la segunda (aún no terminada), "El pianista", también un Draco-Herm. Por eso, en esta historia quise cambiar un poco, entre tanto amor, puse un poco de caos Me alegro de que te guste ;) Nos leemos!Un gran beso!

**Aisha19:**Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias!Esto sí que es una tortura¿verdad? Siento que tus esperanzas sobre el futuro como pareja de Draco-Herm se esfumen. Espero que compense el resto de la historia Sí, Draco de tan malo se te hace apetecible¿verdad? O mejor dicho, irresistible xD Jajaja, bueno...tu indirecta sobre el futuro de Hermione (si vivirá o morirá) no puedo decírtelo pero puedes observarlo en el capítulo...después de leerlo me comentas. ¡Qué ilusión! Un trabajo de plástica inspirado en Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia. Interesante...jejejeje. Me gustaría verlo ;) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Un gran beso!

**Kitsune-Megamisama:** Wola preciosa!Gracias, muchas gracias!Me alegro mucho que te guste el fic Draco en el fic es muy malo, hay que reconocerlo. Pero es su papel, le ha tocado hacer sufrir a Hermione porque ella es su prisionera y tiene que sacarle los datos que necesita para destruir a la Orden y que Voldemort triunfe sin problemas gobernando el mundo mágico Sobre Ron: en el fic es un personaje muy importante. Es la otra cara de la moneda, mientras en un extremo Draco tortura a Hermione para sacarle la información, Ron la busca desesperadamente. A mí la pareja Ron-Hermione me gusta mucho, aunque por encima, Draco-Herm, pero está claro que en el fic la segunda es un poco imposible¿no crees? Ay...no puedo responder a tu pregunta ¿Cómo acabará todo? Lo descubrirás capítulo a capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!Un gran beso!

**Sarah-keyko, becky y shira:** Wola mis niñas favoritas¿Cómo están? A ver, intentaré contestarles una por una:

Sarah-keyko: Wola!Niña muy mala...si no te acuerdas del capítulo...¡léelo otra vez! Sino vas a perder el hilo de la historia. ¿Te gusta más Herm con Ron? Bueno, yo en esta historia...me callo Jajajajajaja. Cierto que Ron es el pelirrojo más sexy del mundo Y Draco el rubio más sexy del mundo xD

Shira:Wola!Otra niña mala...jajajaja. Umm...pero tienes buena memoria para lo que te conviene¿no? Jajajaja, sí, recuerdo bien ese flash-back donde Malfoy consolaba a Hermione mientras la torturaba...¡qué romántico¿verdad! Mmm..mis labios están sellados, no puedo adelantar nada Qué lástima que no te guste Ron :( A mí me encanta :D Me debato entre el dulce Ron y el malísimo Draco...uff...Es que Ron es necesario que salga, preciosa, pero prometo que Draco y Herm saldrán también.

Becky: Wola!La niña más mala de todas! (Qué no...que eres la más lista xD) El trío...mmm...me lo plantearé xD Luna-Ron : Toma ya. Eso sí que no lo había pensado pero gracias a ti, se me ha ocurrido una buena idea (cuando leas el capítulo sabrás cuál es la idea ;)) Bueno, resumiéndoles a todas. No puedo decantarme por ninguna pareja porque no compiten en iguales condiciones. Más que nada porque Ron la adora y nunca le haría daño y Draco está obsesionado con ella y la tortura física y mentalmente (Y lean el capítulo para más detalles) Gracias por su divertidísima conversación. No me abandonen :D Mil besazos para cada una!Disfruten del capi!

**Kiara:** Wola preciosa!Eres mi segunda Kiara, jejeje. Sobre Draco, realmente es muy atractivo en todos los aspectos, con ese toque de maldad. Pero da un poco de miedo, también. Jajaja, bueno, tu reflexión sobre Herm y Draco...¿no verías raro que surgiera un amor entre tanta tortura? Un besazooo!

**AlexiaRiddle:**Wola linda!Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Prometo enviar adelantos en los próximos capítulos ;) Un beso y disfruta del capítulo ;)!

**Caperucita Roja:**Wola preciosa!Encantada de tenerte entre nosotras, nueva lectora :) Me alegro de que el fic te guste. Ay...la maldad de Draco no tiene límites...es un sádico en toda regla. Ron, pobre, es fácil que se derrumbe tu esperanza si alguien que ha tenido contacto con Hermione te dice que está muerta. Piensa en la situación y ponte en su piel. Es difícil vivir de un recuerdo y de una frágil esperanza. Mmmm...¿segura que el castillo de las sombras es el lugar donde se encuentra Hermione?Lo averiguarás muy pronto. Un gran besooo!

**Lili Malfoy Jolie:** Wola linda!Muchas gracias!Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste ;) Jeje, bueno, Draco así de malo...tiene también su encanto :P Nunca me han gustado los "niños buenos" :P aunque Draco se pasa un poco¿no crees? Jeje, muchos besitos!

**Atropo -PiaGranger:** Wola wapísima!Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo!La inspiración es mala con nosotras, ahora anda muy bien y me regala mil ideas pero en otras épocas, parece que no exista. Tú ten paciencia, que la tuya aparecerá pronto, espero ;) Draco tiene una mente psicópata, no dudes que las torturas que se le inventen no son nada y que vendrán peores aún. ¿Sabes? El reloj de arena se me ocurrió gracias a la película "Aladin", jejeje. El "malo" encierra a la princesa Jazmín en un reloj de arena, donde es sepultada hasta que Aladín la rescata. De ahí me vino la idea y, modificándola a mi manera, surgió esta tortura. Me encanta el género de terror para los libros y películas y pensé que sería terrorífico hacer una sesión de cuentos de miedo y, más aún, ser la protagonista de ellos: el lobo, el bosque, la muerte de un ser querido, atrapada por las hiedras...son elementos característicos del género Ángela y Remus me parece una historia de amor preciosa, el fic necesita un poco de luz entre tanta oscuridad y quizá su amor ilumina un poco la situación. De nada, espero que puedas publicar tus fics correctamente y si tienes dudas o problemas, no dudes en recurrir a mí. :) Gracias por tu apoyo. Nos leemos. Muchos besos!

**XxZafixX:** Wola preciosa!Muchas gracias, me alegra de que te guste el fic. Y Draco...cada día más malo, miedo hay que tenerle. Me hace mucha ilusión ser de tus escritoras favoritas y, más aún, que te transmita lo que escribo Eso es todo lo que una escritora quiere :) Mil besazos!

**Irma:** Wola wapa!Muchas gracias, me alegra de que te guste la historia He tenido que actualizar en mi otra historia, "El pianista" y por eso tardé un poco más en publicar este capítulo, pero tranquila, no voy a abandonar el fic. ¿Algo entre Draco y Herm¿Te parece poco todo lo que pasa entre ellos? Un gran beso!

**AVISO:** En este capítulo hay una escena muy violenta y fuerte. Puede herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores e incluso hacerles sentir mal. Por favor, si hay personas fácilmente sensibles a este tipo de escenas, absténganse de leer la tercera escena del capítulo y consulten conmigo el argumento. _"El que avisa no es traidor"_

* * *

**18.** _Desesperación_

Los ojos de acero se clavaban en ella, irradiando maldad.

Hermione Granger tragó saliva, temblaba inconscietnemente. Draco esbozó una sonrisa cruel y le acarició el pelo a la castaña, sin cambiar su expresión maliciosa.  
- Estás definitivamente...loco, loco de remate. - exclamó Hermione.  
- Granger, estoy hablándote muy en serio.

- Sabes perfectamente que nunca, nunca, diré ni una palabra que perjudique a la Orden.  
- Qué ingenua eres...o qué tonta pareces.

Hermione apartó la mano de Malfoy de su cabello y se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó el rubio con sorna.

- Lo más lejos que pueda de ti. - masculló ésta, yéndose hacia una de las escaleras de la biblioteca.

Draco Malfoy se pasó la lengua por los labios.

- Hermione, pequeña leona inquieta...deberías saber y tener bien aprendido ya, que las distancias entre nosotros no existen. Simplemente, eres mi prisionera.

- ¡Olvídame, Malfoy¡Déjame en paz! - gritó ésta, llevándose las manos a los oídos mientras subía las escaleras.

- ¿Olvidarte¿Dejarte? Sueñas, Granger, sueñas...

El rubio comenzó a seguir el camino que segundos antes había recorrido Hermione, con más lentitud y parsimonia, paseando su mirada gris por la estancia, buscando a la Gryffindor que intentaba ocultarse.

- ¿Quieres jugar al escondite?

Ella no contestó.

- Muy bien. - silbó. - ¿Dónde estás, Hermione¿Dónde estás?

La castaña oía su voz tan clara y transparente, como si le acariciase el lóbulo de la oreja. Apretó los dientes y cerró los puños, mientras huía del sonido, ocultándose tras las altas estanterías repletas de libros, cubiertas de una gruesa capa de polvo. Intentó no toser pero en aquel ambiente, aquello resultaba casi imposible. Se tapó la boca con las manos y carraspeó con un gemido ahogado.

Malfoy sonrió, pasando un dedo por una fila de libros.

- Esto es muy excitante, Granger. La idea de atraparte, de encontrarte escondida detrás de una de las estanterías...resulta tan incitante y tentador. No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes.

Hermione encontró una nueva escalera de caracol y, sin dudar, se cogió del mango del apoya-brazos y subió los escalones con rapidez, delatándola el miedo, pues el peso y la velocidad hicieron crujir los peldaños gastados de la vieja escalera.  
Una nueva sala llena de estanterías le esperaba en el piso superior. Hermione corrió con ansiedad. Un sudor frío le recorría la frente. Ya no escuchaba la voz de Malfoy y aquello, lejos de tranquilizarla, aún la ponía más nerviosa.

Casi sin querer, al doblar uno de los pasillos, chocó con una columna, golpeándose el hombro y el brazo izquierdo. La tela del vestido se rompió en el choque y su piel pareció desgarrarse levemente, a pesar de ésto, pequeñas gotas rojas mancharon su antebrazo. Hermione no se paró a darle importancia, siguió huyendo, a pesar de que sentía punzadas en el brazo herido.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en una ratonera. Que daba vueltas y vueltas y todas las estanterías y pasillos parecían los mismos. Para ubicarse, observó que el primer libro de la tabla que pegaba al suelo era de color carmesí, el segundo azul y el tercero amarillo.

En el siguiente pasillo, una maldita sorpresa le reveló que estaba perdida. El mismo orden de color de los libros. Así, en uno y otro pasillo, los mismos colores, el mismo maniático y demencial orden.

Se detuvo entonces, apoyándose en una estantería. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tarde o temprano Malfoy la encontraría. ¿A qué jugaba? De pronto se sintió ridícula, estúpida e infantil. Casi sonrió, con una sonrisa llena de auto compasión.

Entonces, sintió en su cuello una presencia. Intentó darse la vuelta pero algo le agarraba el cuello, apretándola. Subió las manos, intentando que aquello le soltara cuando sus dedos se hundieron en una sustancia pegajosa y maloliente. Quiso gritar pero tan sólo le salió un suspiro. ¿Qué era aquello? Clavó las uñas en la sustancia y sintió un escalofrío cuando la cosa pareció aflojar en su cuello y, con avidez, pudo separarse.

Al girarse, sus ojos se enfrentaron con dos hiedras alargadas que salían de dos páginas amarillentas de un libro.

La hiedra se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella pero, con más velocidad, Hermione se apartó, corriendo en dirección contraria. Chocó con algo y, se dio cuenta de lo que era tarde. Draco Malfoy, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Hermione sintió que la presión de su cuello, bajaba entonces, a su estómago. De nuevo sintió el látigo furibundo golpeándola.

Le dolía el cuello, el brazo y el hombro. Se sintió tremendamente cansada.

- Atrapada. - le susurró Malfoy al oído.

Ella se separó de él.

Draco examinó el moratón de su cuello.

- Así que topaste con Dhoris.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Dhoris?

- Sí, - Malfoy sonrió. - nuestro amigo Dhoris.

- ¿El libro de hiedra?

- Puedes llamarlo así si lo prefieres.

- ¿Qué era esa cosa? - preguntó Hermione, temblando de pensar en la fuerza que ejercía aquella hiedra alrededor de su cuello.

- Dhoris era un aliado, un fiel al Lord. Sin embargo, corrompido por la ambición...traicionó a nuestro Señor y, como castigo, fue encerrado, a través de un conjuro, en un libro maldito, que subimos aquí, a la sección de magia negra, para que se pudriese por los restos.

Hermione tragó saliva.

- Me atacó.

- Por supuesto, ataca, ahogando a sus presas, tal y como lo torturamos.

- No puedo creerlo...

Hermione no salía de su asombro. Cada día que pasaba en aquella morada, descubría cosas más terroríficas.

- Así que tenéis una biblioteca con...libros hechizados.

En un acto, Draco cogió la cintura de Hermione y caminó por los pasillos de la librería.

- Querida...los libros que ves aquí no son otra cosa que...magos y brujas.

Hermione pestañeó rápidamente.  
- ¿Magos y brujas?

- Exacto. Traidores y traidoras...presos, prisioneros de guerra...Hemos perdido la cuenta. Éste piso es único y exclusivo para éso. Abre un libro, abre ése libro.

La Gryffindor siguió el dedo de Draco. Señalaba un libro rojo.

- Cógelo. - le dijo Draco. Y la voz volvió a hacerle cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja.

Hermione, con la mano trémula, alzó el brazo y cogió el libro.

- Ábrelo.

Cogiendo la tapa, abrió el volumen. Entonces cayó algo en su pie. Miró al suelo, una gota roja resbaló por el borde de su zapato, hasta caer en el suelo y dejar una mancha en el tapizado oscuro.

Los ojos de la Granger volvieron al libro y observaron, horrorizados, el líquido rojo resbalando por las hojas.

- ¿Lo hueles? Es sangre.

Hermione soltó el libro, que cayó en el suelo, escuchándose la caída como el hundimiento de una piedra en el agua.

Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás pero no pudo.

Con un movimiento de varita, Draco puso el libro en su lugar correspondiente y el suelo quedó nuevamente intacto. Se escuchó, mientras se cerraba el libro, un lamento proviniente del mismo, un sollozo, una súplica...

- Lo torturamos haciéndole beber su propia sangre...

Hermione sintió ganas de vomitar y, zafándose de las manos de Malfoy, corrió, escaleras abajo.

El Slytherin sonrió.

La morena volvió al primer piso y puso las manos en la mesa, respirando agitadamente, llevándose una mano a la boca para contener su ansia.

Oyó los pasos de Malfoy bajando las escaleras.

Una lágrima cayó por sus ojos. Aquello era tan horrible, tan macabro...no podía soportarlo...no podía.

- Granger, aún no has visto nada...

- ¡No quiero ver nada, Malfoy¡No quiero ver nada más! - gritó, exasperada.

Se dio la vuelta notando la presencia de Draco detrás suya. Los ojos del mortífago se clavaron en los suyos. Lentamente avanzó hasta ella. Hermione quiso retroceder pero tropezó con la mesa y, cuando se dio cuenta, Draco Malfoy ya estaba frente a ella, a escasos milímetros de distancia.

Él le acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano. Ella se negó pero él le sujetó con fuerza el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo y, sorprendentemente, la besó. Hermione se resistió pero fue en vano. Él metió su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, la aprisionó, tomando con fuerza su cintura y la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Se movía con avidez, como el cuerpo de una serpiente, rápido, anhelante, desgarrador.

La dejó respirar mientras él besaba los restos de sus lágrimas, mordía su cuello y volvía a adentrarse en la boca de Hermione, casi con desesperación.

Hermione se sintió tan impotente e indefensa que lloró con rabia, al no poder hacer absolutamente nada, totalmente a merced del desquiciado Malfoy.

Sin embargo, algo detuvo el tormento. Unas golpes sordos con olor a noticia.

Draco la soltó instantáneamente y una mueca de terror se dibujó en su rostro.

Hermione se alejó de él, atemorizada. El mortífago se limpió con la manga de la túnica los labios y respiró profundamente antes de hablar con un tono nervioso.

- Adelante.

La magistral puerta se abrió y por ella se asomó un hombre trajeado de negro, al cual Hermione no acertó a ver el rostro, sumida en sus propias lágrimas.

El hombre ni siquiera la miró, susurró algo a Draco en una lengua diferente y Malfoy, asintiendo, hizo un ademán de retirarse de la sala.

- No te muevas. - le dijo a Hermione. - O te arrepentirás.

Acto seguido, caminó detrás del hombre y cerró la puerta.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sentía calor, sudor en el cuello y veía borroso.

Tardó un poco en despertarse completamente y poder observar donde estaba.

Reconoció las paredes, el olor. Estaba en casa. Respiró aliviado.

Miró al techo, casi sin parpadear, sin que ningún pensamiento rondara su mente, sin ninguna idea o recuerdo. Nada. Absolutamente nada. El blanco del techo era lo único que reflejaba su pupila y la única información que procesaba su cerebro.

Pero entonces, como un rayo de lucidez, el nombre de Hermione se dibujó en la cal de la pared.

Sintió que se ahogaba, que le faltaba el aire de nuevo y creyó que iba a caerse, a pesar de estar tumbado, sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y el cuerpo se le rendía. Un sentimiento de miedo le sobrecogió.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y una cabeza amiga asomó por ella.

- Estás despierto.

Harry Potter con una sonrisa sincera, entró, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a los pies de la cama donde reposaba el Weasley.

Ron se encogió de hombros y dijo un ligero "bien", perdiendo su mirada en el fondo de la habitación.

Harry se mordió el labio y se colocó bien las gafas, con un dedo.

- Ron¿qué pasó?

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando una respuesta.

- No sé, Harry...no sé lo que pasó. Todo era esperanza, luz y...de pronto, todo se sumió en tinieblas.

El moreno caviló.

- No quiero presionarte, Ron, si no quieres hablar...no voy a obligarte. Pero sé que algo ocultas y sé que está relacionado con Hermione. Me duele que no me lo confíes pero...supongo que tendrás tus motivos.

Oyó la risa de Hermione, aquel serio "Ronald Weasley" que pronunciaba tan acentuadamente cuando se enfadaba y la vio, tendida en el porche, mientras veían las estrellas en el cielo de agosto.

Dolía tanto pensar en Hermione...su Hermione, muerta.

- Hermione... - se le quebró la garganta. - está...muerta.

"¡No!", gritó su mente y su corazón. "¡No¡No¡No¡No!". No, Hermione muerta, no.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ron? - a Harry se le congeló la expresión y palideció.

- Me lo confesó Robby Gillow antes de morir. Harry, Hermione está muerta...Harry...Hermione...

- Ron, por Merlín, no podemos creer en la sucia palabra de un mortífago.

- ¡Harry! No pudo mentir...

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque estaba a punto de morir!

- ¿Y qué?

- Que...debió de decir la verdad, iba a morir y...

- Ron, por favor, no puedes creerle.

- Harry...no la siento, Harry...está muerta. Harry...

El torrente de lágrimas brotó repentinamente del alma rota de Ron Weasley. Harry alzó los brazos y estrechó entre ellos a su mejor amigo, quien lloraba amargamente en el hombro del niño que vivió, como un niño pequeño.

- Ron, debemos tener fe. Hermione está viva, no...no puede estar muerta. No.

Pero Robby Gillow había hecho bien su trabajo, había creado incertidumbre, dudas y miedo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione se limpió la cara con una punta del vestido negro que llevaba puesto. Sintió un frío glacial recorriéndole el cuerpo, cuando se quedó sola en la estancia.

Aún sentía en sus labios, la boca caliente de Draco Malfoy, su lengua ávida, dentro de ella, sus manos apretándola fuertemente. Le vino a la mente, el recuerdo de la sangre manchando el suelo y su zapato. Sintió ganas de vomitar, de nuevo, una sensación agria en la boca del estómago.

Rezó para que Malfoy tardase en volver.

Pero su plegaria no fue escuchada.

Con un portazo solemne, Draco Malfoy entró de nuevo en la biblioteca. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, con la misma fuerza. Hermione tuvo miedo y sintió que algo no iba bien.

Efectivamente, algo no iba bien.

El rubio tiró, a su paso, las dos sillas y la mesa donde yacían los cuentos de terro que le había contado, minutos antes.

Hermione se quedó paralizada.

El rostro del mortífago estaba rojo de ira y notó que tenía los ojos más gélidos que nunca, inyectados en rojo sangre.

- ¡Tú¡Tú! - gritó con ira Malfoy.

La distancia era mínima.

Cogiéndola por los hombros, la alzó en el aire. Hermione sintió un escozor cuando tocó su hombro izquierdo.

- ¡Maldita zorra¡Maldita seas!

Hermione no pensó mientras volaba en el aire y caía de nuevo, en el suelo, siendo precipitada por Malfoy.

Malfoy la recogió y le hundió la espalda al chocarla contra la pared.

Ella no podía hablar, intentó pronunciar alguna frase pero las palabras se atrancaron en su garganta. Por primera vez estaba realmente aterrada, olvidando la tortura anterior, el reloj de arena; olvidando la ducha de agua helada, el crucio mortal, la visión de la muerte de sus padres...olvidándolo todo. En aquel momento, frente a Draco Malfoy, tuvo miedo, mucho miedo. No a la muerte, algo que anhelaba, sino al dolor, al dolor que aquel hombre podía causarle, con su varita, con su boca, con su cuerpo.

Malfoy le cruzó la cara a Hermione, dándole una bofetada con toda su fuerza. Hermione sintió como se le estallaba en la mejilla y gritó.

Él la cogió por la barbilla y volvió a darle otra bofetada. Ella comenzó a sangrar por la nariz.

En ese momento, aprovechando el descuido de Malfoy, quien la creía adolorida e inválida, le aporreó una patada en las partes a Malfoy, quien cayó a un lado, gimiendo de dolor.

Viéndose sin escapatoria, subió las escaleras deprisa.

Malfoy se recuperó rápidamente y subió tras ella, gritando su nombre.

La morena sentía el corazón en la garganta.

- ¡No sirve de nada que te escondas!

Hermione no se veía con fuerzas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se escondió detrás de una estantería. No oía a Malfoy. Se sintió aterrada. ¿Qué debía hacer¿Qué podía hacer?

Se limpió la nariz, que goteaba sangre.

De pronto, delante suya, se movió un libro. Pero no estaba en el tercer piso, el de los libros hechizados. Gritó cuando vio el rostro de Malfoy enmarcado en un hueco de libros.

- ¡Estúpida¡Zorra! Pensabas que sería tan imbécil...¿eh¡Lo pensabas?

Hermione se vio sin escapatoria, entonces, alterada, agarró libros de las estanterías y comenzó a tirárselos a Malfoy. Uno tras otro, mientras él avanzaba, ella lo golpeaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, yéndose más y más atrás, hasta el final del pasillo, donde casualmente sólo había una estantería y ninguna escapatoria.

Fue Malfoy quien se aprovecho de su descuido, entonces, avanzando hasta ella y tirándose encima suya.

Hermione quedó debajo del mortífago, llorando lágrimas, sangrando por la nariz y doliéndole todo el resto del cuerpo.

Malfoy volvió a insultarla, mientras ella intentaba moverse sin escapatoria y, entonces, le desgarró el vestido de arriba a abajo, dejándola desnuda. Ella se intentó tapar, presa de los nervios, la verguenza y el miedo. Él le agarró las muñecas y las puso encima de la cabeza de Hermione, quien comenzó a gritar, entre súplicas, insultos y palabras sin sentido.

Nunca Malfoy había llegado a ese extremo.

La sangre resbaló hasta el labio de Hermione, quien intentaba respirar mientras el nudo en los pulmones y el estómago se hacía cada vez más duro y doloroso.

Era el principio del fin.

Malfoy la observó, desnuda, sin secretos, sin mentiras. Desnuda, debajo de él, maltratada y tan indefensa y frágil que podía despedazarla con sólo mirarla.

Llevó su boca uno de los pechos de Hermione y la mordió, haciendo que ésta se retorciera de dolor.

- ¡Esto es lo que querías¡Verdad¡Sólo así aprenderías a respetar a Draco Malfoy¡Sólo así!

Hermione negó con la cabeza, Malfoy desgarró el vestido, más aún, para cortar una trozo de tela y atar las manos de Hermione, colocándolas debajo de su cabeza.

- Maldita seas, Hermione Granger...¡maldita seas!

Con violencia le abrió las piernas.

- ¡Basta Malfoy ¡Basta¡_HABLARÉ! _¡Hablaré, te lo juro! Pero por favor...¡basta!

La voz de Hermione sonó rota, desgarrada.

- Basta...te lo suplico, basta...no sigas.

- ¡Habla¡Habla, zorra¡Habla!

Hermione intentó controlar el llanto, tragándose las lágrimas pero no pudo y comenzó a toser, escupiendo sangre.

Malfoy la enderezó, la cabeza de Hermione cayó en su hombro y ella se hizo un ovillo entre los brazos de éste.

- Yo...estoy bajo...un hechizo.

- ¿Qué hechizo¡De qué hablas!

- Dumbledore...me hizo un hechizo y no sé cómo romperlo, te lo juro.

- ¡Mientes!

- ¡Te digo la verdad! Él tiene el antídoto para...para que pueda revelar lo que sé...en su guarida, donde está ahora.

- ¿Dónde está?  
- ¡No sé!

- ¡Sabes¡Claro que sabes, zorra¡Lo sabes!

La tendió de nuevo en el suelo.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo respirando agitadamente el mortífago. - Ahora mismo...te violaría, te jodería hasta que cayeses tan destrozada que no pudieras ni seguir viviendo.

Hermione se preguntó, en un atisbo de lucidez, por qué no lo hacía.

- Pero eres tan repugnante...

Ella sollozó.

- Esta situación es humillante, Malfoy... - habló Hermione, casi entre jadeos. - Por lo que más quieras...

- ¡Cállate!

La voz del mortífago resonó en la biblioteca y en los oídos de Hermione.

- ¡Cállate, asquerosa sangre sucia, cállate¡Tú¡Tú eres la causa de todo¡Tú, maldita, tú!

La zarandeó con fuerza, Hermione sintió un mareo y cerró los ojos.

- ¡Mírame, maldita, mírame!

En las sombras borrosas que le dejaban ver sus ojos surcados de lágrimas, observó el rostro del hombre con los ojos sangrientos.

Nuevamente la golpeó y la obligó a mirarle.

- Tu desgraciado amigo llorará sangre, lo juro por la memoria de Robby Gillow, lo juro.

Hermione no entendía a lo que Draco se refería.

- ¡Lo juro! Antes de que muera, te verá y verá como gritas de dolor mientras te hago mía, Granger. Por la memoria de mi madre, Granger, te lo juro.

La furia de Malfoy no parecía menguar. Sólo iba en aumento.

Pero para sorpresa de Hermione, en esa frase acabaron las palabras y acabó la violencia.

Malfoy la besó, con la misma desesperación que minutos antes de que el hombre vestido de negro le anunciase que su amigo y casi hermano, Robby Gillow, había sido asesinado por Ronald Weasley. La besó y manoseó mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos y caía desmayada, sin fuerzas y sin esperanzas.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El café le supo amargo. Dejó la taza de nuevo en la mesa y suspiró, aún con el sabor agrio en la boca.

- Remus...

Levantó la cabeza, encogida entre los hombros y vio como Nimphadora Tonks lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Ya casi va a empezar la reunión. Debes estar presente. - dijo ésta con su dulzura característica.

El licántropo asintió.

- Por supuesto, enseguida voy.

La bruja se retiró de la cocina, para dirigirse al salón donde la Orden se reunía.

Lupin dejó la taza en el fregadero, coincidiendo con la llegada de Ginny Weasley.

- Hola. - saludó la pelirroja mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

Remus le dedicó una triste mirada y un gesto.

- Mi hermano ya se ha despertado. Mamá le ha curado la brecha y la enfermera Pomfrey le ha dado una poción revitalizante.

- Me alegro de que vaya recuperándose. - dijo con voz ronca el profesor.

- Profesor, - carraspeó Ginny. - no se culpe. Usted no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó. Fue un accidente.

Remus sonrió con más ganas, igualmente apenado.

- Ginny, te agradezco tus ánimos pero...no intentes que mi carga sea menos pesada. Yo era el responsable y...fueron muchos errores en una noche.

- Usted hizo lo que pudo.

- Era mi deber traerlos todos sanos y salvos. Y traigo un componente menos y un herido. No, Ginny...no.

El profesor le acarició con ternura la mejilla y se retiró, cansado.

Recorrió los pocos metros que distanciaban la cocina del salón principal.

Todos los aurores y componentes de la Orden estaban ya reunidos en círculo a espera de que comenzara la reunión. Lupin se sentó en un asiento libre, al lado de Tonks.

Ángela se encontraba en el sofá, justo en el otro extremo y miraba a ninguna parte, con el rostro tan pálido y desencajado como él mismo.

Poco tardó en aparecer Albus Dumbledore, seguido de Severus Snape.

- Miembros de la Orden del Fénix, da comienzo esta nueva reunión. - anunció el líder.

Dumbledore habló sobre la misión realizada por el comando dirigido por Remus Lupin. No habló en tono de reproche, ni mucho menos, sólo con tristeza por la pérdida de Kingsley. Sin embargo, Lupin no levantó la cabeza ni en un sólo momento. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo.

- Sin embargo y lo digo con toda la pena que siento por la pérdida que hemos sufrido, esta misión ha dado frutos positivos. Gracias a la incursión en las cloacas donde se ocultaba un comando de Voldemort, hemos obtenido un valioso material. Varios mapas y pergaminos.

Dumbledore cedió la palabra a Snape quien con un hechizo bajó las persianas de la mansión y creó en el centro del círculo imágenes que cambiaba según procedia la explicación del mapa hasta la hora, más importante, que revelaba un lugar secreto: el Castillo de las Sombras.

- La orientación del terreno nos indica que está oculto en las montañas del norte. Por la exploración del territorio existente - dijo cambiando la imagen de las altas dunas por una mota negra que fue ampliándose poco a poco. - observamos que existen unas ruinas abandonadas justo en el punto que se indica en el mapa. Unas ruinas insignificantes a los ojos de los muggles e incluso a los nuestros. Aquí tenemos el Castillo de las Sombras.

La imagen del castillo se eriguió en el centro del círculo, solemne.

- No sabemos qué puede contener el castillo. - tosió. - No podemos dar falsas esperanzas y asegurar que nuestros compatriotas magos y brujas estén en esta morada.

- ¿No dice absolutamente el mapa sobre la utilidad del castillo? - preguntó Ojoloco Moody.  
- Nada. - agregó Snape.

- Sin embargo, es fácil sacar conclusiones. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no se tomaría tantas molestias en algo insignificante¿no creéis? - afirmó Tonks.

Se propagó un murmullo incipiente en la sala.

Snape levantó las persianas y se sentó, ocultándose y callando, cediendo la palabra a Dumbledore.

- El tiempo corre. La aguja del reloj no parará y todos sabemos que mientras más larga es la espera, más posibilidades tenemos de ser atacados y también, menos posibilidades de encontrar a magos y brujas secuestrados, tenemos.

- Es por ello que hay que actuar sin dudar. - habló Minerva McGonagall.

Todos asintieron.

- Por lo tanto, propongo una misión al Castillo de las sombras.

Se hizo el silencio. Dumbledore clavó sus ojos en la profesora de transformaciones.

- Aparte del mapa que nos revela la existencia del Castillo de las Sombras, tenemos más material que debemos estudiar. Debido a esto...pido a ciertas personas para trabajar en los pergaminos y mapas.

"Creo que, por consiguiente, Severus y Ángela deberían trabajar en la investigación.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo. - asintió el profesor de pociones, mirando de soslayo a la ex mortífaga.

Las miradas se clavaron en Angela Warren quien asintió lentamente.  
- Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, Albus. - habló ésta.

- Bien, - sonrió el mago. - propongo entonces, el grupo para la misión del Castillo de las Sombras.

Lupin agachó aún más la cabeza.

- El comando será menos numeroso que en la misión anterior, formado por cuatro personas. Como jefe de la misión nombro a Minerva McGonagall. ¿Aceptas, Minerva?

- Por supuesto, Dumbledore. - asintió la bruja.

- Y los tres integrantes siguientes serán Nimphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody y Remus Lupin.

Cuando Dumbledore pronunció su nombre, Remus Lupin levantó la cabeza y le miró fijamente. No dijo nada, sin embargo.

Dumbledore se encargó de repartir misiones de menos riesgo al resto de la Orden y anticipó su marcha, sin especificar el lugar. Justo cuando iba a darse por terminada la sesión, la puerta acristalada del salón se abrió, entrando por ella Ronald Weasley, con una venda cubriéndole parte de la cabeza.

El director de Hogwarts le miró directamente, sin unos sentimientos claros en sus ojos.

- Buenas tardes a todos. - saludó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Weasley? - le preguntó Dumbledore.

- Perfectamente, gracias señor.

Ron tragó saliva.

- He venido para contar algo.

- Habla, te escuchamos.

Ron se sentó y relató la vivencia junto a Robby Gillow. Contó, sin omitir detalles, la información que el mortífago le había facilitado antes de morir entre sus propias manos.

Cuando terminó, Snape habló.

- No creo en la palabra de Gillow. Puede que todo fuera una mentira.

- O puede que no... - titubeó Hestia Jones.

- De una manera u otra... - remitió Ron. - Yo quería pedirle, señor, - dijo mirando directamente a Dumbledore. - que por favor, me permita seguir activo en las misiones. Permanecer inactivo sólo conseguirá hacerme pensar más aún en las palabras de Gillow.

Dumbledore se atusó la barba.

- Me niego en rotundo, Ronald Weasley.

La voz de Molly Weasley sonó atronadora en la sala.

- Soy tu madre y eres menor de edad. No cuentas con mi permiso, no actuarás más en misiones de la Orden, no.

Ron intentó contenerse pero no pudo.

- ¡Yo decido sobre mi vida, mamá, no tú!

Molly calló mientras mantenía los puños cerrados.

- ¡No! Soy tu madre y velo por tu seguridad.

- Cuando entré en la Orden, sabía bien a lo que me arriesgaba y no me importó. - dijo Ron, intentando mantener la calma. - No voy a renunciar a luchar, eso nunca. Debo seguir intentando encontrar a Hermione, viva...o muerta.

Molly no pudo replicar. Albus Dumbledore se le adelantó.

- Propongo que se someta a votación. ¿Quién está en contra de que Ronald Weasley siga actuando en la Orden del Fénix?

Altiva, Molly alzó la mano. Sin embargo, fue ella la única.

- ¿A favor?

El clamor popular fue apabullante. Ron sonrió, mirando a Ángela quien no había votado ni en contra ni a favor.

- No hay más que decir. Ron, los miembros para la siguiente misión ya están escogidos, sin embargo, junto con los miembros de investigación, te centrarás en descifrar los pergaminos que hemos encontrado. Aquí acaba la reunión, señores, suerte y esperanza. Sobre todo, esperanza.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La noche era clara y se vislumbraba un cielo iluminado por centenares de brillantes estrellas.

Lupin, sorprendido por la decisión de Dumbledore, muestra de confianza hacia el licántropo, observaba el paisaje nocturno con aire melancólico.

Pensaba en las noches acompañado por su inseparable grupo de amigos. Los largos paseos por el bosque prohibido, las charlas sobre Lily Evans, las conquistas de Sirius y su enamoramiento platónico de Sarah Williams, una bellísima chica Ravenclaw a la cual no se atrevía a confesar su amor, cosa que nunca en su vida hizo.

Sonrió amargamente y tiró una piedra al río, que después de avanzar unos centímetros, se hundió irremediablemente en el fondo del agua.

Extrañaba muchísimo a James y Sirius, los extrañaba demasiado. La reciente pérdida de Sirius Black, aún no sanaba. Sin embargo, después de dieciséis años, la herida de la muerte de los Potter, aún seguía abierta.

Odió con toda el alma a Voldemort, a Peter Petegrew y al resto de mortífagos y seres sin cerebro que seguían al Lord a ciegas, sin importarles ni por un momento, la vida humana.

Tantas personas muertas a manos de aquellos sanguinarios, gente tan inocente como los niños muggles del Parque de los Ángeles o como el propio Kingsley.

Paseó la vista por el cielo, mientras buscaba en el infinito cenit alguna pista sobre el paradero de sus seres tan queridos y perdidos, arrastrados por la muerte.

Oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas y volvió la cabeza. Detrás de él, Ángela, cubriéndose los hombros con un chal, caminaba hacia su encuentro.

- Todos están en sus habitaciones acostados. - sonrió ella. - Algunos no duermen solos, - suspiró. - como Harry y Ginny, otros soñarán pesadillas, como Ron... pero los únicos desvelados somos nosotros dos.

- Para hacer la diferencia. - agregó Lupin.  
- Mmm...sí. Para llevar la contraria.

La ex mortífaga se sentó al lado del licántropo y observó el río con reflejos de estrellas.

- Hace una noche preciosa¿verdad? - afirmó arropándose con el chal.

- Sí, preciosa. Pero muy triste.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, en plena complicidad con el susurro de la noche, el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles, el vaivén de los astros y el sueño de los animales.

- Mañana partís.

Remus asintió.

- Acompañaremos a Harry hasta Shashpeer, allí le esperará Philip de Borenhai; después deberemos volar con las capas hasta el norte de la región de Campenst y continuaremos a pie, con las capas, para llegar al Castillo de las Sombras.

Ángela imitó a Lupin con el mismo gesto de afirmación. Juntó sus manos y jugueteó con sus dedos.

- Ten cuidado, Remus, podría ser una trampa.

- Lo tendré, Ángela, no te preocupes. No pasará nada.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Ángela rompió el silencio.

- ¿Recuerdas a Annete Wood, Remus?

Con un flash fugaz, el rostro amable de la señora Wood se le cruzó por los ojos.

- Claro, Annete, cómo olvidarla.

Ángela sonrió.

- Se quedó muy triste cuando te fuiste. Tiempo antes de que yo abandonara el pueblo, ella murió de pulmonía. En una noche tormentosa... era una gran mujer.

- Sí, lo fue.

- Ahora, Anny, su nieta, debe de tener unos diez años y debe de ser preciosa, como su madre. Rubia y desenvuelta, una bella muchacha.

Siguieron hablando, del pueblo, de sus habitantes, de la vida de ambos después de separarse, del destino...

Remus notó que Ángela lloraba y no precisó el tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo en su conversación.

La abrazó, entonces y ella no opuso resistencia, le abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de éste.

- Te quiero. - le susurró el licántropo al oído.

La luna les observó mientras se besaban, envueltos en su propio e inmenso amor, tan esperado y anhelado.

- Remus, duerme conmigo esta noche.

La petición de Ángela sorprendió tanto a Lupin que le dejó sin habla.  
Ángela sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el chal.

- Si Ginny y Harry lo hacen...¿por qué nosotros no? Total¿qué nos separan¿20 años?

Remus sonrió y asintió.

- Tienes toda la razón, Ángela. _Durmamos juntos_. Una noche es una noche.

- Y esta... - Ángela suspiró. - es preciosa.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La mañana estaba levemente soleada. Era muy temprano y una fría brisa acariciaba la piel de la gente que estaba en el jardín de la casa.

Dumbledore se había despedido, la noche anterior, ya que él saldría antes, conectado a la red flu y sin desvelar su destino.

Así, encerrándose con Harry Potter en la pequeña y acogedora salita de la mansión, le habló al niño que vivió, de su entrenamiento en Shashpeer, del grandísimo mago Philip de Borenhai y de que le visitaría de vez en cuando, para informarse de sus avances.

Harry se sintió reconfortado por la confianza que Dumbledore depositaba en él y, aunque entristecido por su marcha al día siguiente, cenó en compañía de los miembros de la Orden. Brindaron a su salud y por su suerte.

Aquella noche, había dormido junto con su amada Ginny Weasley. Ambos sabían que ese momento iba a llegar, la despedida. Y aunque les pesaba decirse "adiós", sería por poco tiempo, esperaban. Tenían que ser fuerte en la guerra, tenían que soportar el sufrimiento de saberse lejos pero, debían hacerlo por el bien de todo y todos.

Amaneciendo abrazados, se dispusieron a bajar al jardín para la partida del Gryffindor a la región perdida de Shashpeer.

Molly Weasley abrazó con fuerza al hombre en que el flacucho y endeble muchacho, que un día había acogido en su Madriguera. Llorando y bendiciendo a Harry, éste sintió que la matriarca de los pelirrojos, era como su madre, como la fallecida Lily Potter, aquella a la que apenas recordaba.

- Cuídate mucho, hijo. - le recomendó mientras le intentaba peinar el rebelde pelo negro, herencia de James Potter. - Sé fuerte y que no se te olvide que te queremos y que siempre nos tendrás.

Harry sonrió, abrazando de nuevo a Molly. A su lado, Arthur Weasley le estrechó la mano y le palmoteó la espalda, abrazándole al final.

- Confiamos en ti, Harry.

Ángela le regaló un paquete y le dijo que lo abriera cuando se encontrara en Shashpeer. Le confesó al oído que era un diario.

- Escribe lo que sientas, Harry y piensa en nosotros, te sentirás mejor. - le miró con ternura. - Te lo aseguro.

Tras abrazos, besos y mensajes de apoyo y ánimo, de miembros de la Orden, incluso del hombre de acero, Severus Snape, quien le recomendó que le hablase a Borenhai de sus estudios de Oclumancia y sus prácticas de teletransportación y telepatía, le miró con unos ojos que Potter no supo identificar. Ni imaginarse podía que, en aquel contacto, Snape vio a Lily en los orbes verdes de su hijo y que sintió una súbita oleda de amor hacia aquel niño del que dependía el destino del mundo mágico.

El cerco se estrechaba. El trago más duro llegó. Con las manos en los bolsillos, Ronald Weasley miró a su amigo con tristeza. Aún continuaba demacrado y unas ojeras terribles revelaban que sus sueños eran interrumpidos por pesadillas interminables.

Harry y él se abrazaron, sin decirse nada, durante unos minutos que parecieron leves segundos.

- Eres nuestra esperanza, Harry. No te olvides de nosotros.

- Ron, tú eres la esperanza de Hermione. No la olvides¿vale?

El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado y, asintió lentamente, mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos azules y volvía a abrazar a su mejor amigo.  
- Volveré. - le sonrió.

- Sé que lo harás.

Rompieron el abrazo.

- Harry, por favor, debemos irnos. - le dijo con voz dulce Tonks.

Lupin, McGonagall, Ojoloco y la misma bruja esperaban, escoba en mano.

Ya sólo le quedaba ella, junto a su hermano.

Con la cabeza gacha, Ginny Weasley esperaba su turno. Cuando Harry se puso frente a ella, alzó sus manos, en ellas llevaba un pañuelo escarlata.

- Es para ti. - le susurró, mirándole. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Gracias. - sonrió éste.

Dentro del pañuelo había una pulsera de cuero con media gema, en la que había inscrita una G.

Ginny levantó la manga de su túnica y le mostró, una pulsera idéntica en su propia muñeca, con la otra media gema y, en ella, una H inscrita.

No dijeron nada más.

Harrry se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Nadie dijo nada. Molly ocultó la cara en el pecho de Arthur, sin poder contener el llanto.

Después del beso, Ginny abrazó al moreno, llorando a su vez.

- Te quiero. - le susurró el niño que vivió. - Te quiero, Gin.

- Y yo a ti, Harry, y yo a ti. - sollozó ésta.

Se separaron.

Harry caminó de espaldas, mirándoles, alzando la mano en forma de despedida. Algunos le imitaron.

Lupin le dio su escoba, a la cual Harry montó ávidamente.

- En marcha, entonces. - habló Minerva McGonagall.

Las escobas subieron en el aire y comenzaron a sobrevolar el aire, todavía cerca de los presentes.

Ron cogió el hombro a su hermana y la abrazó, mientras ambos observaban como Harry subía y se perdía como un punto negro en el cielo pintado de amarillo amanecer.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que habían pasado. Había perdido la orientación, incluso el sentido del olor y el sabor. Sólo sentía el dolor físico de su cuerpo maltratado.

Después de revelarle a Malfoy el último escondite donde Dumbledore le había dicho que estaría, éste la había encerrado en una celda oscura. Hermione no percibía si era grande o pequeña, ni siquiera si era fría o cálida. Nada, no sentía nada más que dolor. Dolor por todo el cuerpo, en su alma rota.

Al principio de su encierro, no podía abrir los ojos. Le pesaban tanto los párpados y se sentía tan exhausta y cansada, que no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para gemir o comer, mirar o morir.

Malfoy no apareció aquella noche, ni la siguiente, ni la próxima. Sin embargo, a veces, Hermione lo sentía, sobre ella, besándola, golpeándola...el recuerdo de la violencia del mortífago no desaparecía de su mente. Pero no podía ni derramar lágrimas de rabia.

Desnuda, con los restos de su vestido, se mantenía con la cabeza caída en su hombro y los brazos abiertos, colgando sus manos, rozando el suelo.

En aquel estado de muerte en vida, sintió una presencia. Sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, no sintió temor alguno. Ya había soportado el extremo de su miedo y no creía poder sentir más dolor físico ni mental. La tortura de Malfoy había llegado al límite de sus fuerzas.

La presencia pareció hablarle, pero Hermione no podía escucharla. Sintió que aquella cosa o persona, le abría la boca con cuidado y le suministraba alimento caliente, incluso podía decirse que bueno. Sin embargo, le dolía tragar y acabó por negarse a comer.

La presencia no la obligó a nada. Aquella persona no era, ni por asomo, Draco Malfoy.

Le lavó las heridas más graves, intentó curarle el labio y la ceja partidos, los mordiscos de Malfoy y el desgarramiento que sus bofetadas y golpes habían ocasionado en su cuerpo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Hermione sintió algo parecido al alivio y la mejora.

Cuando su oído se acostumbró a los susurros de la presencia, descubrió que su salvadora no era otra que su amiga fiel, Lavender Bronw.

Recordó a la niña presumida e incluso repelente, que había conocido en sus años escolares en Hogwarts, aquella con la que había compartido cuarto y a la que apenas le había dedicado alguna palabra.  
En alguna de aquellas angustiosas horas, pudo hablar, con esfuerzo y pronunciar la única palabra que sentía en todo su esplendor, dentro de ella.

- Gracias.

Hermione no supo si Lavender acudía a su encuentro bajo las órdenes de Malfoy o a escondidas. No tenía voz para preguntarle ni siquiera ganas de saber.

Su recuperación era muy lenta. Realmente Draco Malfoy le había hecho mucho daño.

Siguió comiendo alimentos pasados, sin llegar a sólidos, como papillas de bebés y, Lavender le siguió aplicando medicamentos muggles, por falta de magia en la prisión.

Pudo, al fin, abrir los ojos pero, no le sirvió de mucho pues se encontró con la misma oscuridad que encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

Durmió sin cesar, sobresaltada por pesadillas interminables, con los recuerdos de aquel momento fatídico en que Draco Malfoy había descubierto el asesinato de su mejor amigo a manos del amor de Hermione, Ron Weasley.

Asustada, por los fantasmas y monstruos que se colaban en sus pesadillas, Hermione le pidió a Lavender pastillas para poder conciliar el sueño sin las malditas experiencias nocturnas a las que era sometida.

Lavender las consiguió y, llevaba una cada día a Hermione. Así, la Gryffindor apreció el paso del tiempo, por la cuenta de la pastilla, que dividía en tres pedazos para su sueño. Cuando más terribles eran las pesadillas, tragaba la pastilla por entero y dormía sin descanso, pero se levantaba con un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Lavender le confesó que habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que fue recluida en la celda de castigo y, que, desde el primer día, Draco había abandonado el Castillo y no había regresado.

Hermione se temió lo peor. ¿Sería verdad lo dicho por Malfoy¿Habría ido a buscar a Ron?

Se tomó la pastilla entera, consumida por las dudas incesantes y la culpabilidad. Sin embargo, no pudo cavilar mucho más pues la venció un sueño profundo y parsimonioso que acabó con sus pensamientos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- ¿Y bien?

- Pásame la lupa de graduación media¿puedes?

Ron estiró el brazo hasta coger el mango de la lupa. La pasó a su compañera.  
- Gracias. - dijo ésta, ajustándose el aparato a las gafas.

Ron calló unos minutos que parecieron eternos. Acabó, demasiado impaciente, por preguntar de nuevo:

- ¿Y bien?

Luna Lovegood suspiró y levantó una de las fundas de sus gafas de alta potencia, con cara de fastidio.

- Ron, hazme el favor de callarte y no molestarme. Esto lleva su tiempo¿sabes?

- ¡Llevas tres días con el maldito pergamino, Luna! - exclamó el pelirrojo, desesperado. - ¡Tres malditos días con el estúpido pergamino¡Maldición!

Ángela carraspeó. Le miraba con reproche.

- Lo siento...Ángela. - se disculpó el Weasley. - Pero me siento tan inútil...que me estoy desquiciando.

- Pues déjame trabajar. - protestó Luna, volviendo a bajar la funda de su gafa y sumergiéndose en el pergamino.

Ron respiró profundamente.

- Ron, acercame el afinador de tiempos.

El pelirrojo cogió el pequeño rectángulo con números y runas y se dirigió al extremo del cuarto para entregárselo a la ex mortífaga.

- Gracias. - murmuró ésta mientras lo cogía. - Ron, paciencia. Este trabajo no es fácil.

- Uff...lo sé, Ángela, pero...estoy tan...desesperado. No sé qué hacer. Me siento inútil aquí dentro. Yo no tengo nada que hacer, sino servir de sirviente, pasando instrumentos.  
Se quedó en silencio y miró por la ventana, con la cortina echada.

- Y para colmo, no hay noticias de la misión de Lupin.

- Según tengo entendido, era un viaje largo. Campenst está a mucha distancia de aquí.

- No puedo más...te juro que voy a explotar de la ansiedad.

- ¡Venid¡Creo que he encontrado algo! - exclamó Luna saltando de su asiento.

Ron corrió hacia ella, seguido de Ángela.

Luna alzó el pergamino y señaló una parte, con el guante a cierta distancia del papel.

- Aquí dice...cien gramos de pleidostan.

- ¿Pleidostan¿Qué diablos es pleidostan? - preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

- No lo había escuchado antes. - murmuró Ángela, sorprendida.

- Esperad, hay más.

- Lee, Luna.  
- Dos hojas de Selbaya...- arqueó las cejas. - Luna llena...y...

Ángela caviló. "Selbaya...es un árbol..."

- ¡Por Merlín! - exclamó Luna anonadada.

- ¿Qué más, Luna¡Habla! - dijo Ron, ansioso.

Luna tragó saliva.

- Y sangre de vampiro...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Aquella tarde, los miembros que permanecían en la mansión, se reunieron en el salón.

- Es inútil, no podemos contactar con Dumbledore, él solo vendrá. - aclaró Hestia Jones.

- Pero esto es importante. - aclaró Luna.

- Según lo encontrado, - habló Ángela. - tenemos los ingredientes de una poción. Pero hay un elemento que desconocemos de qué se trata.

Dialogaron sobre el extraño pleidostan. Nadie lo había oído antes.

- Hay que investigar. - dijo Snape. - Debe de ser un elemento poco conocido e utilizado.

- He buscado en los diccionarios médicos y de ingredientes de pociones que tenemos en la biblioteca y nada, no he encontrado ni un sólo dato acerca del pleidostan. - dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

- La única opción es visitar el callejón Diagon y las herbolisterías y tiendas. - dijo Arthur.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - apuntó Ángela. - Para ello necesitamos al menos dos personas que se encarguen. - Yo podría hacerlo. - dijo Arthur.

- No, debe de ser alguien poco conocido. A ti te reconocerían enseguida, y más si hay espías de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado por la zona. - Puedo ir yo. - se ofreció Ginny. - Estoy en plenas prácticas de medimaga y podría aprovechar.

- Me parece una buena idea. - asintió Snape.

- Yo iré con ella. - habló Ron.

- No, tú no debes ir. - le aconsejó Ángela.

- ¿Por qué no? - protestó el pelirrojo.

- Podrían reconocerte.  
- ¿A mí?

- Recuerda la misión en "la ratonera".  
-Iré con capa.

- Sigue pareciéndome una mala idea...

- A mí también. - dijo Molly.

- No, pensad por un momento. - insistió Ron. - Ginny está cuidando a los enfermos y practicando junto con la enferma Pomfrey. Luna, Ángela y el profesor Snape están investigando los mapas y pergaminos, a papá podrían reconocerle, incluso a la señora Jones. El más escurridizo soy yo y creo que habría muchas posibilidades de que acabara la misión con éxito.

- Viéndolo en ese punto de vista... - habló Hestia Jones.

Se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Todos de acuerdo? - sonrió Ron.

Bajo un murmullo de asentimiento, Molly se cruzó de brazos con gesto preocupado.

De pronto, una lechuza picoteó en el ventanal. Tras un susto general, Snape abrió las vidrieras y la lechuza, color pardo, soltó un sobre marrón, con signos de cartón viejo.

Arthur procedió a abrirlo y leer en voz alta.

_"Queridos pájaros:  
Hemos llegado al campo, la vista es maravillosa. Encima de la montaña se puede observar, a unos kilómetros de distancia, un castillo que dicen, está embrujado y además está cubierto de sombras, debe de ser fresco. Creo que haremos una excursión allí para otear._

_Dejamos a nuestro querido niño en compañía de sus mágicos amigos del lejano oriente. Todo salió a la perfección._

_Nos disponemos a caminar hasta la visita al castillo._

_Volveremos a escribiros_

_La gata"_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de los presentes. Estaba muy claro quien era "la gata", que no era otra que Minerva McGonagall. Así, iban a encaminarse hacia el Castillo de las Sombras y habían dejado a Harry en Shashpeer sin ningún problema.

- Espero que no tengan inconvenientes. - suspiró Hestia Jones.

- Todas nuestras esperanzas están puestos en ellos y en Harry. - habló Molly Weasley. - Ojalá la suerte nos acompañe.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Bajo las capas de invisibilidad, Nimphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, "Ojoloco" Moody y Remus Lupin avanzaban por el terreno verde.

A lo lejos habían observado un castillo, sólido y negro, al que la niebla tapaba casi por completo.

- Ahora entiendo eso de Castillo de "las sombras". - sonrió Ojoloco.

Se detuvieron detrás de unas rocas, a escasos metros de la entrada principal.

- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? - preguntó Tonks.

- Creo que podemos aprovechar que seas metamorfomaga, Tonks. - habló McGonagall.

Comenzaron a planear el siguiente movimiento, sin imaginar ni por un momento, que el descubrimiento que iban a hacer cambiaría el destino del mundo mágico.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¡**Wola a todas!Gracias por vuestra paciencia, al fin he podido actualizar y aquí tenéis el esperado décimo-octavo capítulo de "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia".

Conclusiones sobre el capi:

Hermione y Draco: Como muy bien dijo una lectora, enterarse de la muerte de Robby Gillow no le hizo ninguna gracia a Draco Malfoy y, mucho menos, cuando se enteró que su asesino fue, ni más ni menos, que Ron Weasley, el amado de Hermione.

Creo que la escena fue muy fuerte, ya todas la vistéis. Draco, ofuscado y lleno de ira, la pagó con Hermione.

Ron: se ha recuperado y ahora, con la duda de si Hermione está viva o muerta, seguirá su lucha por encontrarla. Misión al Castillo de las Sombras: proximamente en el siguiente capítulo

Harry- Ginny: a pesar del dolor de éste por separarse de ella, es algo obligado. Debe seguir su entrenamiento para vencer a Voldemort. Ella, mientras tanto, mitiga su dolor con el trabajo como medimaga.

Os dejo algunas preguntitas

**oooooooo**

_¿Qué será el pleidostan?_

_¿En qué consistirá esa poción que tan bien guardada estaba en los despachos de los mortífagos?_

_¿A dónde ha ido Draco Malfoy?_

_¿Realmente cumplirá su promesa?_

_¿Podrá Hermione sobreponerse?_

_¿Tendrá éxito la misión al Castillo de las Sombras?_

_¿Conseguirá Ron encontrar a Hermione con vida?_

_¿Detendrá la Ordena a Voldemort antes de que sea demasiado tarde?_

**oooooo**

Siento no ampliar la explicación del capítulo pero espero que vosotras lo reflexionéis en vuestros reviews, e-mails, charlas por le messenger...ya sabéis que podéis hacerme cualquier pregunta, petición, crítica...por favor, contad conmigo, me encanta poder ayudaros en lo posible.

Después de ésto, os dejo, para encontrarnos de nuevo en el siguiente capítulo, ya el 19 de Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia o el 25 de El pianista.

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y ánimo constante.

Os adoro

_Lira Garbo_

* * *

_Cuando no se puede retroceder, solo debe preocuparnos la mejor manera de seguir hacia adelante **- Paulo Coelho**_


	19. El camino hacia ti

** Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia**

**Pido perdón por no contestar los reviews por falta de tiempo. Prometo ponerlos cuando tenga tiempo, aquí mismo. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

**19.** _El camino hacia ti_

La niebla envolvía con su manto gris las altas torres del Castillo de las sombras. Hacía mucho frío en aquellas recónditas tierras donde se encontraban.

Aventurándose, ocultos por las capas invisibles, avanzaron dirección a la puerta, sin sospechar, con la esperanza de encontrar lo anhelado, algún indicio de los secuestrados, de Hermione.

El portón, alto, imponente se alzaba. Un guarda encapuchado observó a los hombres que caminaban hacia él. Empuñando su varita, los apuntó pero ellos, no se dejaron amedrantar por la presencia del arma, sino que continuaron, a pesar de la amenaza.

- ¡Quietos¿Quiénes son¿Qué hacen aquí? - exclamó, con decisión, el mortífago.

- Dejadme paso, apartaos. - masculló uno de los hombres.

- ¡Identificaos!

- ¿Por quién nos toma? Iluso estúpido, somos la mano derecha del Lord, no necesitamos identificación. - dijo con desdén, el otro, quien cubría su cara con un sombrero de ante bajo.

El guarda, titubeante y cohibido, por las palabras de los visitantes, comenzó a sentir el sudor en la palma de su mano, entre sus dedos, aquellos que apretaban la madera de la varita. Arqueando una ceja, señaló con el mentón al último visitante que había hablado.  
- ¡Vos! Enseñadme vuestro rostro. Quizá así os reconozca...y os deje pasar.

Con una sonrisa peligrosa y una risotada cruel, el hombre asintió y se llevó las manos a su sombrero, dispuesto a apartarlo y descubrirse.  
Y fue entonces, cuando el guardia ahogó un grito, al ver la piel leprosa del hombre, los ojos amarillentos y convencerse, de que era emisario del demonio, el portador de aquel rostro.

- En..enseñadme, la marca... - murmuró el guardia, tragando saliva.

Tan sólo levantó el brazo de la túnica unos centímetros, enseñando la piel cuarteada, en carne viva, ensangrentada. Fue ésto suficiente, para que el guardia no hiciera más preguntas, ni más muestras de querer saber, qué escondía aquella criatura.

- Pasad...pasad... - dijo, poniéndose una mano en los ojos, para no verle. - y perdonad mi estupidez.

Volviendo a taparse, ambos visitantes entraron por la puerta que les abría el guardia, aterrado. Aprovechando su miedo, Minerva McGonagall y Ojoloco Moody cruzaron primero la entrada al castillo de las sombras. Sus compañeros, camuflados, pasaron tras de ellos y la puerta se cerró, con ellos dentro.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ron no recordaba al Callejón Diagon tan tenebroso. El caos en el que se hallaba sumido el Ministerio, se notaba en la calle. Pocos transeúntes por los senderos donde antes había que escurrirse para pasar a alguna tienda. Pocos, apenas nadie. Tiendas cerradas, con carteles anunciando que no había fecha para volver a abrirlas, con rejas, vigilantes armados, ni un alma, ni un mago. Voldemort no sólo había asolado las casas de los sangre sucia, sino todo el mundo mágico.

Se respiraba miedo.  
Oculto tras la túnica, cuidándose mucho de enseñar su roja cabellera o su pecosa cara, andaba ávido, derecho a las tiendas que la Orden le había aconsejado visitar.

Así pasó por las tiendas donde junto con Harry y Hermione, había buscado los ingredientes de sus pociones. Pasó y recordó, haberse sentado a tomar un helado, haberse quedado embobado, mirando los escaparates, los útiles de quiddich, las tiendas de bromas, los libros de Hogwarts.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho. Era ella. Creyó ver su fantasma, sentir su presencia, su olor acariciándole, su sonrisa deslumbrante, dulce, tan personal.

Pronto espantó su recuerdo, cuando notó que le faltaba el aliento para seguir con su misión.  
"Donde quiera que estés, ésto es por ti, Hermione", se dijo, mientras salía y entraba en las tiendas.

Después de una hora, sin parar, se sentó dentro de una cafetería nueva. Le atendió una mujer con cara de pocos amigos, que tenía la varita en un bolsillo del delantal, preparada para imprevistos.

- Un café. - pidió, para despertar de la pesadilla, aunque aquello, era imposible.

Incluso, en su búsqueda, había buscado en las librerías, a falta de una biblioteca, buscando tan desconocido ingrediente. Nada, sin noticias del significado de pleidostan.

Tras beber, de un par de sorbos el café que le supo amargo, dejó unas monedas en la mesa de madera y salió, junto con una nueva idea.

En el camino, tropezó con una bruja, una muchacha de cabellos castaños. Ella llevaba unos libros, que cayeron estrepitosamente por el suelo. Disculpándose por su torpeza, Ron se agachó para recogerlos, a la vez que la chica. Se cruzaron sus manos, encima de la tapa de un libro sobre filosofía mágica. Se miraron, movidos por la caricia.

El pelirrojo observó que la chica tenía una cara muy dulce, con ojos oscuros .

- Perdona. No era mi intención. - se excusó, devolviéndole unos tomos.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin hablar.

Se levantaron, ella estaba un poco roja y Ron la imitó, coloreando sus mejllas. Ésto hizo que ella dibujara la primera sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, fue un accidente.

Y su voz le recordó a ella. Siempre ella, en cada rostro de mujer, en cada voz, en cada mirada.

- Ahm...lo siento, tengo prisa. Adiós. - musitó Ron, encaminándose de nuevo y dejando a la chica atrás.

- Adiós...

Ella. Ella.

Ojalá pudiera acariciar su mano, mirarla a los ojos...una vez más. ¿Dónde estaría¿Dónde¿Muerta¿Viva¿Quizá muerta en vida?  
Llegó al extremo, al límite. Allí quería llegar. Miró para sendos lados, no había nadie, se ajustó la túnica y la capucha, apretó la varita en su bolsillo. Cambio de dirección y de rumbo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ante sus ojos un pasillo largo, blanco borroso, con cristaleras anchas, cubiertas por neblina. Las sombras los perseguían, fuera y dentro de la morada.

Siguiendo con el plan y contando con la mejor arma de un auror, la intuición, siguieron adelante, camuflados con sus capas de invisibilidad y sus disfraces.

El pasillo terminaba en tres corredores. La pregunta ahora era¿cuál elegir? Volvían a la mente los recuerdos de la ratonera, aunque el castillo, a la vez que menos profundo, era mucho más escalofriante, quizá era el silencio que lo envolvía todo, lo que congelaba el aliento.

McGonagall usó la telepatía para comuicarse con Ojoloco, uno de los hombres que se habían encarado con el guardián. Ella iba por el corredor de la izquierda, como jefa del grupo asumía el peligro. Ordenaba a Moody que él fuese junto con Remus por el corredor de la derecha y que Tonks fuese al del centro.

Sin más acción, ella continuó su camino.

Girando la cabeza hacia Tonks, murmuró unas palabras en clave. Tonks siguió entonces, recto. Ojoloco siguió para la derecha y Lupin lo siguió bajo su capa.

El licántropo observó como el corredor parecía hacerse más y más ancho a medida que avanzaban y como se escuchaban una serie de ruidos lejanos, cada vez más cercanos. Había que tener cuidado.

De pronto observaron que se escuchaban pisadas sobre sus cabezas y retrocedieron, escuchando.

- Todo está en perfecto estado.

- Muy bien, continúen.

Aquellas voces les eran desconocidas pero habían captado la intención de aquellas palabras. Sin embargo¿a qué se referían? Había que seguir avanzando, a pesar de exponerse al peligro.

"Es mejor que no te vean, Moody.", le avisó Remus. Captando la sugerencia, Moody murmuró el hechizo que abría el cajón donde se guardaba su capa de invisibilidad. Se cubrió con ésta. La idea de mostrarse era necesaria para pasar la puerta, ya que agrediendo al guardián no hacían bien y no podían traspasar la puerta. Dentro del castillo, habían acordado, hacerse pasar por mortífagos y la invención de McGonagall, que actuaba magistralmente como jefa de grupo, era la de los rostros leprosos, en carne viva, aterradores, trabajo que sólo podía hacer Tonks. Sin embargo, era mejor pasar desapercibidos, de cualquier manera. Aunque claro, Tonks contaba con la ventaja de poder cambiar de aspecto.

Escucharon unas ruedas moverse. ¿Hacia ellos? Parecía que sí. Se echaron a un lado. Entonces apareció un hombre, de rostro ojeroso y bata blanca, portando un carro con cajas. "Lo seguiré", le dijo Moody, de mente a mente. "Yo sigo adelante", apuntó Remus. Moody asintió: "Confío en ti".

El mago se perdió tras el hombre del carro, aunque Remus siguió escuchando el sonido de las ruedas en el suelounos minutos más

Decidió seguir. Cada vez el ruido era más perceptible, sin embargo, Remus no sabía qué era ni a qué se debía.

Entonces, las paredes empezaron a cambiar, el fino tapiz claro que la adornaba todo el pasillo, se transformaba en piedra acolchada, que parecía erosionada. Remus sintió un olor horrible penetrando por su nariz.

Y así llegó al final de aquel corredor maldito y sus ojos visionaron algo increíble. Una fábrica de aspecto muggle y algo que le llamó mucho la atención, enormes recipientes de cerámica con unos grabados dorados que decían: Poción de la Oscuridad.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El carruaje avanzaba lentamente. Los cascos de los caballos resonaban en la lúgubre escena. El bosque callaba, como ausente, silencioso, avizor, observando envuelto en un halo de misterio.

El cochero vestía de negro y parecía absorto en su tarea. Parecía algo chocante en aquel carromato tapizado en rojo y negro, con bordes plateados, junto con las cortinitas de encaje negro, que cubrían las dos ventanillas.

Los caballos trotaban, caminando por los oscuros caminos.

Nadie podía sospechar la batalla que se libraba en el interior del móvil. Nadie...

Enseñaba el hombro, desnudo, tentador e impaciente. Su barbilla recaía en su cuello. Su cuello, aquel cuello de piel tersa, brillante y dorada, deliciosa.

Alzó la mano para tocarla.  
Ella lo fulminó con su mirada salvaje. Esos ojos luchadores, esos ojos retadores. Esos ojos, que le perseguían.

Su gesto, incalificable, indecente.

Aquel labio entreabierto, tan rojo, tan atrayente. Aquella boca, que esperaba ser besada, atrayente, hipnotizadora, aquella boca anhelada y anhelante.

Podía ver escondida entre sus dientes blancos, la punta de la lengua, que movía con lentitud y perversión. Perversidad.

Sintió una tremenda sed, una sed incalmable, y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata que lo asfixiaba.

Ella paseó sus ojos por toda su órbita, miró en todas direcciones y a ninguna, mientras aquella lengua seguía jugueteando en el interior de su boca roja. Le estaba provocando.

Por un momento, quiso rodear su cuello, levantó las manos y las posó alrededor de éste. Sus dedos parecieron resbalar al acariciar la piel de la memoria. Sintió ira, a la vez que algo indescriptible.

No podía hacerlo. No podía estrangularla. No podía asesinarla.

Se veía doblado por otro sentimiento mucho mayor que el de la violencia, un sentimiento que le asustaba: el deseo. Deseo, un deseo abrumador, cegador, insistente y, cada vez mayor. Deseo, demasiado deseo.

Sentirse tan próximo a ella, lo hizo dudar. Lo hizo dudar. Sí, porque, a pesar de que su loca cabeza pensase que dominaba la situación, era totalmente falso. La situación le dominaba a él. Mejor dicho, era ella quien lo controlaba. Todo, lo controlaba todo, empezando por él mismo.

¿Eran sus dedos quien presionaban su garganta, pensó al sentir aquel nudo incesante. No, ella yacía lacia, con los ojos cerrados, sin oponer resistencia, esperando.

¿Eran los golpes de sus puños quienees le rompían por dentro, el alma y la respiración¿Eran ellos? No..no. ¡No!

¿Era su voz quien lo hipnotizaba¡No¿Su olor, tal vez? Hundió la cabeza en su pecho y sintió el cálido aroma: miel, leche, vainilla, mujer.

Sintió los rizos enredándose entre sus manos, suaves y escurridizos, como ella misma, suaves...delicados, frágiles.

Desnuda. Ella estaba desnuda ante él. Ahogó un gemido. ¿Ella sonrió¿Fue una sonrisa su expresión?

Lamió su hombro desabrigado y sintió el sabor en la boca. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Sí, maldita, sí, maldita sea, sí, ella sonreía, dedicándole una amplia y preciosa sonrisa.

Dios, aquella mujer era belleza, pasión y libertad. Aquella mujer era el sueño y el deseo cumplido.

La besó con fuerza y se sumergió en el abismo, una y otra vez. Se sintió desbordado, entre beso y beso, desbocado, inconsciente, entre los labios de aquella mujer. Aquella mujer, debía de ser suya. Ella...ella...ésa mujer...¿quién era aquella mujer¿Quién?

Sintió miedo y rompió el beso. La miró, sujetándola por los hombros. Ella aún conservaba los labios entreabiertos.

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo él con voz ronca

Despacio, ella abrió los ojos, surcados de largos abanicos de pestañas negras. Entonces, él gritó, gritó al ver como sus ojos rojos se consumían entre llamaradas de ardiente fuego.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡No!

Sobresaltado, se sujetó el pecho con la mano derecha. El sudor caía a borbotones por su frente blanca, empañando su cabello rubio.

Respiró como un animal asustado, temiendo que el recuerdo volviera a abordarlo.

¿Por qué aquella maldita zorra le perseguía hasta en sus sueños¿Por qué desde que había abandonado el castillo y emprendido el viaje, no podía dejar de verla por todas partes? Sólo veía aquel gesto horrorizado, lleno de dolor y verguenza. Su imagen le seguía por donde fuera. Sí. Sólo escuchaba aquella súplica encarecida de que no continuase con su tortura. Aquellos gemidos desesperados por escapar de él.

Entre sus manos, recordaba la suavidad de sus curvas, de su piel y sobre todo, el dulcísimo sabor del poder.

- Señor...

Dio un salto en su asiento. El cochero se había detenido, sin él percatarse.

- ¿Ya...hemos llegado? - farfulló Draco con voz iracunda.

- Sí, señor, ya.

- Adelante, pues. - dijo, más para sí mismo que para el hombre.

Intentó desechar la imagen de Hermione de su mente, sin embargo, no fue capaz.  
Ni siquiera al pensar en el lugar donde se encontraba.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- En aquella puerta te espero si cambias de opinión.

El hombre de aspecto extraño se fue, dejando a Ron respirar tranquilo y poder observar a su alrededor, como la marcha de aquella calle, era muy distinta a la del Callejón Diagon.

Nunca antes había entrado en aquel lugar y se sentía, por primera vez en su vida, totalmente libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Estaba lejos de los ojos de Dumbledore, de su familia y de la Orden misma. Era un desconocido para cualquirea. Era libre de investigar a su antojo.

Una mujer masticaba unas hojas verdes, sentada en una silla.

- Disculpe.

Los ojos de ésta se volvieron inmediatamente hacia Ron. Tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, brillantes y atentos.

- Sé lo que buscas y aquí puedes encontrarlo.

Ron tragó saliva.

- ¿Sí¿Usted sabe qué busco?

La mujer sonrió. Parecía mayor pero sus ojos eran increíblemente bellos.

- Claro que sé lo que buscas. Aquí puedes encontrarlo. La segunda a la izquierda. Sin embargo, tu corazón busca algo que no se encuentra aquí.

- ¿Dónde¿Dónde se encuentra?

Ella sonrió, de nuevo y le mostró sus manos. Ron las miró. La mujer tenía unas líneas amarillentas en sendas palmas.

- Sigue la senda y la encontrarás.

Desilusionado, asintió.

- Gracias.

Y emprendió de nuevo su camino.

- De nada, Ronald.

Sobrecogido al oír su nombre, volvió la cabeza para mirar a la mujer, que, ante su sorpresa, ya no estaba.

Con un miedo terrible, avanzó en busca de la segunda tienda a la izquierda, como le había indicado la mujer.

Su tristeza fue máxima cuando al penetrar en la callejuela estrecha y humeante que seguía en el Callejón Knockturn, la tienda que le había señalado la bruja, estaba sellada con unas rejas.

Observó las sucias rejas metálicas y, de pronto, sintió una tremenda oleada de ira y odio, que descargó dando una patada a unos cubos de basura, que rodaron por la callejuela.

Respiró, agitado y nervioso, pasándose una mano por el pelo y ajustándose, de nuevo, la túnica, para evitar, a toda costa, ser descubierto.

Pero, entonces, una idea cruzó por su mente. ¿Pudiera ser...¿Pudiera¿Qué podía perder?

Girando la cabeza para sendos lados, se acercó a las rejas y las golpeó, dos veces con los nudillos. No hubo respuesta.

"La segunda a la izquierda". Sí, era aquella, no había otra.

Repitió la llamada, ésta vez fueron tres los golpes. Suspiró. Era un estúpido iluso.

Iba a darse la vuelta cuando un ruido inconfundible, lo hizo quedarse estático, esperando. Acto seguido, apareció entre la reja un ojo verde.

- Hola, me gustaría...

- Está cerrado. - dijo toscamente el hombre al otro lado de la verja.

- Sería sólo por un minuto.  
- Vuelva otro día...mejor, otro año.

- ¡Por favor! Es un asunto de vida o muerte...

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron, con una mirada escéptica.

- Ja¿de vida o muerte?

- Se lo juro. Será sólo un momento, no le molestaré mucho y...le pagaré considerablemente por la información.

El hombre pareció cavilar. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Ron comprobó que las rejas subían un poco, lo suficiente para que él se colase por el hueco y entrara en la tienda.

El lugar olía a humedad. Ron observó la suciedad del interior.

- Lo siento, no está muy limpio...pero en los tiempos que corren... - el hombre sonrió maliciosamente. - no puede uno preocuparse de esas minimeces¿qué dice?

- Preferiría pasar directamente a la consulta. - atajó Ron.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es un elemento...que nunca antes había oído, lo he buscado pero...

- Al grano.

Ron suspiró.

- Pleidostan.

El hombrecillo abrió gradualmente sus ojos verdosos y, pareció quedarse helado ante el nombre. Después, negó con la cabeza y rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Buscáis pleidostan?

- Yo...

- No puedo conseguíroslo...ahora no.

- No, no, no me entiendes...

- No, nada.

- No, escúchame, no quiero conseguirlo, sólo quiero saber qué es.

El hombre empezó a silbar. Su información tenía precio. Ron sacó varios galeones del bolsillo y los puso en la mano del hombre, que se cerró rápidamente.

- Interesante...¿para qué lo quieres saber...?

- ¿Vas a decírmelo o no?

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente.

- Sólo me gustaría saberlo...

- Tenemos, pues, intereses comunes. Desembucha.

- Está bien, está bien... - carraspeó. - Pleidostan es una planta que fue traída del continente asiático...hace algunos siglos.  
- Continúa.

- Es una planta muy curiosa...¿sabes? Sólo crece en lugares realmente fríos...

- ¿Realmente fríos?

- Así es. No puede darle el sol, su crecimiento es algo, análogo...

- Ya lo creo. Es imposible que una planta sobreviva sin sol...sin calor...en lugares helados no hay apenas naturaleza...¿qué más características tiene?

- Bueno...es una plantita curiosa ésta. Hay pocos ejemplares porque es difícil transportarla desde su ambiente a otro distinto. Hay que guardarla para que reciba el frío necesario, sino...muere fácilmente. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a Inglaterra, la descubrió un mago muy famoso, Kutcher Verice. El hombre estaba investigando mil cosas...era bastante rico...

Ron se impacientaba.

- Y un día unos amigos le comentaron la llegada de una planta...que según decían...era una maldición.

- ¿Una maldición¿Por qué?

- Porque...quien la ingeria...corría grave peligro, muchacho...

- ¿Qué ocurría al ingerirla?

Un brillo extraño centelleó en los ojos del hombre.

- Aaron, el hijo de Kutcher, entró en el despacho de su padre. Estaba muy enfadado porque llovía y su padre no le había permitido salir a cabalgar porque no quería que le ocurriera nada con el terreno embarrado. Su padre no estaba pero, en el escritorio, se encontraba una caja metálica. El chico la abrió y vio una fina hoja verde. Sintió una especie de atracción hacia ella y se la llevó a la boca, masticándola con avidez...cuando comenzó a sentir el sabor de la planta...dejó de sentir la respiración y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Se desmayó?

- Murió. O éso creyeron todos. Kutcher fue el primero en verle...llegó y lo vio, pálido y tendido en el suelo, con la boca manchada de color verde. No oyeron latir su corazón y su madre quiso enterrarlo el mismo día pero Kutcher se encerró con el cadáver en su despacho y no dejó entrar a nadie. En la noche se escucharon ruidos. Al día siguiente, la esposa de Kutcher fue a desayunar cuando se encontró con su hijo Aaron sentado en la mesa. Murió de un infarto cuando éste le dio los "Buenos días".

- ¿Qué demonios dices¿Resucitó?

- No, muchacho, nunca murió...

- ¿Y por qué no latía su corazón?

- Pronto dejó de latir. A los dos días escasos, Aaron murió y Kutcher no pude hacer nada. Pero una idea lo obsesionó: descubrir la maldición del pleidostan.

- ¿Y la descubrió?

- En efecto. La descubrió tres años más tarde. Después de haberse unido a un grupo de magos de tendencia...oscura, que le ayudaron en su proyecto.

- ¿Y qué descubrió?

- La "magia" del pleidostan. Su secreto. El corazón de su hijo dejó de latir, porque se congeló.

- ¿Congelarse!

- En efecto. El pleidostan congela los órganos. Te deja insconsciente y se mezcla con tu sangre. Sin embargo, no sólo ésto descubrió Kutcher...sino algo todavía más peligroso.

- ¿Qué!

Entonces, el hombre se calló. Ron casi ni preguntó, volvió a meterese la mano en el bolsillo y a depositar varios galeones en la mano del brujo.

- Gracias. Descubrió algo que le asustó de sobremanera. El comportamiento de Aaron, de por sí, ya había sido extraño pero Kutcher no le dio la importancia debida. Cuando Aaron abrió los ojos, se quedó como un autómata, mientras Kutcher lo abrazaba, él parecía esperar algo. Kutcher le dijo que fuese a acostarse un rato y él lo hizo. Por la mañana, fue a su habitación, lo encontró con los ojos abiertos y le dijo que fuese a desayunar. En el velatorio, Kutcher no lloró y Aaron no derramó una lágrima...

- ¿Imitaba a su padre?

- No. Le obedecía.

Ron se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Lo entiendes, muchacho? No sólo te congela por dentro, sino que subyuga tu voluntad. Aaron Verice no era sino un muñeco a merced de su "amo", su propio padre. Sólo que murió demasiado pronto...debido al calor...

- Como la planta...

- Exacto.

- Entonces... - caviló Ron. - todo aquel que ingiere pleidostan, está condenado a morir por el calor...

- No necesariamente.

- ¿No¿Quién sino, mantiene su cuerpo a temperaturas inferiores a cero?

El hombre sonrió.

- Por un galeón más, tienes tu respuesta.

Cuando la moneda rozó el borde de la mano, el hombre dibujó en sus labios una sola palabra:

- _Vampiros._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Aquel lugar olía a muerte.

La muerte parecía correr con su río de oscuridad, por el mar de lápidas blancas.

No había flores, ni ángeles ni verdes campos. No, sólo había soledad y silencio. La muerte moraba en aquel santuario.

- Déjame solo. - ordenó Draco al cochero.

- Como usted guste. La tumba se encuentra al final de la tercera fila.

- Lárgate.

Oyó los pasos del hombre retirándose y respiró profundamente. Sintió miedo, entonces. Mucho miedo.  
Dando un paso al frente, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y rápidamente, volvió hacia atrás, observando que no había nadie más allí, efectivamente, como había ordenado. "Imaginaciones", pensó.

Caminó, mirando altivamente, con un gesto de asco al pasar entre las lápidas de los mortífagos fallecidos. Mortífagos muertos en guerra, en batallas, asaltos, asesinados por miembros del otro bando. Muertos.

Volvió a sentir aquella angustiosa sensación de ser observado por alguien por detrás y se dio la vuelta bruscamente. Nuevamente encontró una corriente de aire frío como respuesta a su miedo.

Aligeró el paso hasta toparse de frente con lo que buscaba.

"Robin Gillow. 18 años. Muerto en Honorable Lucha contra la Exterminación de Sangres Impuras"

Draco se quedó ensimismado en las dos primeras palabras que se inscribían en la lápida.

"Robin Gillow". Robby...Robby...Intentó enfrentarse a las letras, pero no pudo. Robby. Allí se derrumbaban sus esperanzas ante la confusión. Robby estaba muerto.

Cayó de rodillas ante la lápida, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de evitarlo. Estaba solo y en soledad, no le importaba sentir dolor, aquel dolor desgarrador que lo estaba matando por dentro.

Quiso gritar, el grito le envenenaba el alma. Pero no pudo. Se sentía un traidor. Su voz interior repetía la palabra, una y otra vez: "Traidor. Eres un traidor, Draco Malfoy. Un asqueroso traidor".

Negó con la cabeza y tapó su rostro con las manos.

- No...no...todo es mentira, Robby, no lo creas, por favor. - murmuró sin dejar de negar con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, la sensación de que había algo más a su lado, le hizo caer hacia un lado y mirar aterrado a su entorno. Aquel viento frío parecido a una espesa niebla blancuzca, borraba de su visión el resto del cementerio.

- Robby...por favor, no lo creas, es mentira. Yo no sería capaz, tú lo sabes.

Se intentó erguir y se aferró a la lápida de su amigo. Sintió dolor en la palma de la mano y ahogó un gemido angustiado.

- ¡No¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo sería capaz¡Soy Draco Malfoy¡Soy yo¡Es un fraude¡Es mentira!

"Traidor. Eres un traidor, Draco Malfoy. Un asqueroso traidor. Rata traidora."

- ¡Oh, Robby! Perdóname...

Se escapó una lágrima de sus ojos grises y tragó saliva, golpeándose los nudillos contra el suelo, en repetidas ocasiones hasta sentir que la piel se rompía y la sangre salía al exterior, manchando en suelo blanco.

- ¡Perdóname!Amigo, perdóname, por favor... - sollozó. - ¡Fue ella¡Fue su culpa! Me ha embrujado, me ha hechizado. Es su culpa, no mía, Robby...por Merlín, tú sabes que no sería capaz de traicionar al Lord y mucho menos a ti. A ti nunca, amigo, por favor...perdóname.

Gritó. Dentro de él, lo carcomía la culpa. Estaba temblando y se abrazaba a la lápida, temeroso de que la presencia que lo perseguía, volviese a aparecérsele.

- Es una bruja, Robby. Me ha envenenado, con su voz, con su...Dios, es que...es tan preciosa, su piel es tan cálida y su boca, no puedes imaginarlo...es...

Escupió. Tenía ansia, quería vomitar.

- ¡Es una puta sangre sucia¡Es una miserable y embustera sangre sucia! Oh, amigo, perdóname...por favor...

Lloró, sin apenas respirar, sino cuando le estallaban los pulmones.

- Te juro que la mataré, Robby, te lo juro. Te juro que pagarán todos. Empezando por ella y terminando por el cabrón que te mató por la espalda...¡te lo juro, amigo!

Oyó una risa de fondo y apretó su cuerpo contra la lápida.

- Lo mataré, Robby...y antes verá como la mato a ella, a esa maldita zorra...te lo juro por tu memoria¡por mi alma!

Temblaba, sin poder controlar el temblor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo con rapidez.

- ¡Te lo juro!

Con lágrimas en los ojos y sangre en las manos, aquel juramento lo grabó a fuego en su corazón, junto con el recuerdo de su amigo muerto, a manos de su peor enemigo: Ronald Weasley.

Cerró los ojos y murmuró aquel juramento, sintiéndose protegido por primera vez, en aquel lugar inhóspito.

Después de dos horas dentro del lugar, el cochero volvió a recogerle. Lo que encontró fue a Draco abrazando a algo contra él y murmurando insconscientemente un nombre: Hermione.

El cochero le despertó. Draco abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- Nos vamos, Charles. - dijo con voz tranquila.

- ¿Regresamos, señor?

Draco se levantó. El cochero esperaba su respuesta.

Draco se limpió los restos de tierra blanca que portaba su traje, hasta dejarlo inmaculadamente negro, tal y como estaba.

- Adiós, amigo mío, jamás te olvidaré, te lo juro.

Y emprendiendo la vuelta, por donde había venido, dejó atrás la tumba de Robin Gillow, quien se retorcería en su féretro de haber escuchado la confesión del mortífago, la confesión más íntima jamás contada a ser en la tierra, Draco Malfoy tenía una debilidad con nombre de mujer.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lupin observó como fabricaban aquella poción. Las distintas máquinas trabajaban a manos de las varitas de los encargados. El proceso era simple. Mezcla de dos pociones verdes, tan sólo éso. Lo extraño era el olor. Un olor atrayente...deseable.

Cuando sintió ganas de correr hacia la poción...Lupin se temió lo peor y retrocedió, volviendo al corredor principal. Sin embargo, en su búsqueda, lo sorprendieron ruidos. Eran las paredes.

Se quedó inmóvil, algo temblaba. Sí, era la pared. Esperó y pronto obtuvo su recompensa. De la falsa pared salieron dos magos en silencio. Antes de que la pudieran cerrar, se infiltró. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una imprudencia y que podía ser sancionado por su falta de responsabilidad respecto al grupo, pero, tenía una corazonada.

Aquella pared era un pasadizo, con unas escaleras estrechas subterráneas. El sitio estaba seco y sospechosamente en un inquietante silencio.

Lo vio cuando pisó el úlitmo escalón.

El lugar estaba lleno de ataudes y _**no** contenían precisamente cadáveres..._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ginny Weasley miraba la puesta de sol. Extrañaba a su hermano y estaba muy preocupada por él. A pesar de que sus prácticas como futura medimaga apenas le daban tiempo para ella, en aquellos instantes, poco antes de la modesta cena en el escondite de la Orden, tenía unos minutos para dedicarse.

Suspirando, se fijó en el rastro luminoso que dejaba el astro rey al retirarse del cenit. Entonces, pensó en Harry. Pasó por su mente y llegó el dolor. Ninguna carta, ninguna señal...habían pasado muchos días desde su partida y sólo le quedaba el recuerdo de la última noche que habían pasado juntos.

¿Qué sería de él en aquella aldea remota¿Pensaría en ella, en algún descanso, al menos¿Estaría tan ocupado con su pesada carga que ni siquiera podía plantearse soñar con ella?

Ella lo recordaba incesantemente. Lo veía en todas partes y tenía verdadero miedo, a veces, pues hablaba sola, en sueños, le había dicho Luna, su nueva compañera de habitación. Hablaba con él, como si estuviera allí mismo, al otro lado de su alma, hablándole en la distancia, unidos por la corriente invisible del pensamiento.

No le había confiado su pesar a ningún ser, a pesar de que su amiga lo intuía y, también, su madre. Soportaba su carga con verdadera valentía y sin queja alguna, el mundo mágico estaba en crisis y su amor con el niño que vivió no era lo que más importaba en ésos días. A pesar de que para ella, fuera lo primordial.

Sintió que al aire estaba más frío y se abrazó a sí misma, debajo del chaquetón. Añoraba a la Orden. ¿Qué sería de ella? Seguían sin noticias claras y se impacientaba, pero todo iba lento, desgraciadamente, en períodos de guerra.

Iba a meterse de nuevo en casa cuando escuchó un ruido. Se asustó y sacó la varita, con la que apuntó en torno a ella, buscando el motivo de su preocupación.

Entonces, lo oyó, las pisadas de un ente hacia ella y no pudo hacer nada porque se avecinó sobre ella...

- _¡Ron!_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Salieron del Castillo de las Sombras sanos y salvos.

Tonks había encontrado pequeños envases de Poción de la Oscuridad y Moody, lo mismo, pues el hombre al que había seguido, portaba cajas de éstas, con una útil dirección que, por supuesto, había anotado.

McGonagall, por su parte, no había encontrado nada, tan sólo una cámara sellada y helada, que desprendía un olor muy particular.

Así, pues, Lupin se adelantó a contar su versión. Cuando hubo acabado, la jefa dictaminó:

- Hemos de volver rápidamente al Cuartel, nuestra misión ha dado frutos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La historia de Kutcher y las propiedades del pleidostan impactaron en la Orden. Más aún, cuando el grupo del Castillo de las Sombras, había enviado una lechuza en la que avisaba de su acto de presencia en el Cuartel en la madrugada, con importantes noticias.

- Será mejor que duermas un rato, Ronnie, debes estar muy cansado. - le dijo su madre, después del octavo abrazo consecutivo.

- No tengo nada de sueño, mamá. - murmuró Ron, quien, a pesar de estar ojeroso y demacrado, estaba lleno de energía. - Y no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que descubrí...

Molly Weasley frunció el ceño pero, a pesar de sus caras, no consiguió que Ron se acostara. Éste fue derecho a la habitación de análisis, donde trabajaban Snape, Ángela y Luna y releyó el pergamino con los ingredientes de la extaña poción del pleidostan.

_"No sólo te congela por dentro, sino que subyuga tu voluntad. Aaron Verice no era sino un muñeco a merced de su "amo", su propio padre"._

Lo sobresaltó el ruido de la puerta, cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Luna, con una chillona bata rosa, le sonreía al otro lado de la puerta:

- ¿Se puede? - preguntó con voz dulce.

El pelirrojo asintió.

- Claro.

- ¿Trabajando de nuevo?

- Es lo único que me hace sentir bien. - suspiró.

- Te entiendo. A mí me pasa algo parecido...pero hoy estoy cansadísima. Ángela y yo le dimos mil vueltas a un pergamino, al que no encontramos sentido alguno y...aunque nos costó...tuvimos que pedirle ayuda a Snape. Se ha enfrascado en él y no sabemos nada...todavía. Bueno...¿tú cómo estás?

Ron pestañeó.

- ¿Por la misión?

- Por todo. ¿Cómo estás¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mmm...bueno...no es que sean tiempos muy felices...

- ¿La extrañas mucho?

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Ron. "Hermione"

- No te preocupes. Conmigo puedes ser sincera. Yo siento lo que sientes. Lo percibo.

- ¿Lo percibes?

Luna asintió.

- Sí. Tengo un don para eso...puedo sentir cosas sin que nadie me las diga. Por el aura.

- Pues entonces...¿para qué me preguntas?

- Para que tú te sientas mejor, más...desahogado.

- Hasta que no la tenga conmigo, no me sentiré desahogado. - dijo, derrumbado.

- Anímate...Ron.

La rubia estiró la mano y rozó la del Weasley, entonces, saltó la chispa, se conectaron, la piel de la adivina y el destino del pelirrojo, llegando así, en tiempo real, la visión del futuro:

_**SSSSS**_

_- ¡Ron!_

_Hermione lloraba de felicidad y de dolor._

_- ¡Suéltala, Malfoy!_

_Los ojos del rubio brillaban corrompidos de maldad._

_- Vas a pagar todo lo que me has hecho, maldito Weasley...lo vas a pagar todo...tú y lo que más te duele..._

_Hermione gritó._

**_SSSSS_**

Luna se estremeció y se alejó rápidamente del pelirrojo, tirando consigo la silla en la que estaba sentada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Luna?

En los ojos de ésta se veía el miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Luna?

- Yo...yo...he visto...

Ron se levantó.  
- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué has visto?  
- A ella...he visto a Hermione...

Ron abrió la boca.

- Está viva, Ron...¡está viva!

Ambos sonreían nerviosamente.

- Luna...¿seguro?

- Sí...sí, ella está viva pero...está en peligro. - le miró fijamente. - Corre peligro..está...con _Draco Malfoy._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Abrió los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Eres tú...?

- Sí...soy yo.

Sonrió.

- Me alegro de verte.

Entonces, un beso le selló los labios y sintió unos brazos aprisionándola con fuerza.

El sueño se desvaneció con el olor de la tortura. Estaba todavía débil pero ahora, consciente, un poco adormilada por el efecto de las pastillas.

Él la soltó.

- Ya he vuelto, cariño, para seguir donde lo dejamos.

- No...

Hermione gimió y deseó que le llegara la muerte en aquel instante. _**Malfoy había regresado.**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

¡Hola a todas! Ya he vuelto, después de siglos y siglos sin actualizar, espero haber vuelto para quedarme en un plazo de pocos días entre actualización y actualización.

Tranquilizo a las alarmadas. ¡No voy a abandonar mis fics, por supuesto que no! Son lo que más quiero...y siento muchísimo los retrasos que les llevo pero...estoy super agobiada con mil cosas y me encantaría dedicarme por completo a mi pasión pero...es imposible.

Si aún me recuerdan y recuerdan mi historia :P Dejamos el capi a punto de casi todo, pues bien, ésta es la explosión controlada de datos.

Ya sabéis que es el pleidostan y qué oculta el Castillo de las Sombras. Ahora, sacar conclusiones e hipótesis, me encantaría leerlas, aunque yo solita tengo la verdad, que sorprenderá a muchas, espero

¿Qué les pareció la conversación de Draco con su fallecido amigo? A mí personalmente me encantó escribirla porque es profundizar, aún más, en nuestro Malfoy, en éste chico que nos confunde tanto...yo creo que ya está clarísimo lo que le ocurre, pero para todos los gustos...os dejo claro que la verdad absoluta sólo la sabréis en el final, del que ya tengo todo previsto :P Jejeje, hay secretos que no puedo desvelar...¡pero me encantaría! Nuestra historia aún tiene alguna que otra sorpresita...

Y bueno, ahora se mezclan soluciones con problemas. Con las dos visiones, tanto de Ron como de la Orden se van a resolver muchas cosas...pero se van a crear mil dudas. Y, Malfoy y Hermione, vuelven a la carga. ¿Qué hará nuestra querida Herm¿Y nuestro adorado Malfoy?

Os lo planteo en preguntas cortas, para que si podéis y queréis, penséis en ellas:

**oooooo**

_¿Se resolverá el misterio con los datos de Ron y la Orden?_

_¿Qué tienen que ver los vampiros en todo esto?_

_¿Qué significa la visión de Luna _

_¿Tendrá planeado algún malvado plan Malfoy contra Hermione?_

_¿Podrá Hermione soportar a Malfoy, de nuevo?_

_¿Tiene límite la maldad?_

_¿Tiene salvación el mundo mágico?_

**oooooo**

**Gracias **a todas las personas que continúan apoyándome, que siguen mi fic, que me dan ánimo con sus reviews, con sus e-mails, hablándome por el messenger, son extraordinarias y todo lo felices que yo pueda hacerlas con mis textos, es poco reconocimiento a su paciencia y todo lo que me dan a mí, algo que no se puede pagar de ninguna forma.

**Gracias**, de todo corazón. Nos vemos, pronto, en El pianista o en el próximo capítulo de Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia

Os adoro

_Lira Garbo_

_

* * *

_

_"Sólo le pido a Dios que la injustica no me sea indiferente"_


	20. Debilidades

**Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia**

* * *

**20.** _Debilidades_

Dolía. Dolía mucho. Su presencia, los recuerdos, su olor, nuevamente llegando a su nariz, rodeándola, causándole esa sensación de desamparo y miedo que le inspiraba estar con él.

Tragó saliva y tocó la pared, a su espalda, fría y rocosa. La celda, que en su ausencia le había parecido cómplice e incluso confortable, ahora se le clavaba en el alma. Le resultaba inhóspita, cruda, oscura como la boca de un lobo, fantasmagórica.

El grito se le encalló en la garganta. Ahí estaba, detenido, ávido, tan doloroso como su presencia, como sus manos, como su mirada...como aquella tortura incesante, como su boca, su lengua de serpiente. Ni siquiera los golpes dolían ya. La violencia era parte de ella, él la había embebido de ella. Violencia, odio, ira, rencor...dolor.

- Mi pequeña Hermione...

Creía que sus ojos no podían derramar más lágrimas, pero no era así. Secos, volvían a llorar, en silencio, desgarrándola, en cada lágrima, un poco más.

- Te he echado tanto de menos.

Acercándose a ella, la atrajo y la envolvió entre sus brazos.

El grito rebotó. Sentía su aliento en su cuello. La asfixiante presión de las cadenas cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas, dejándola atada, cegada e impotente. Intentó sacar algo de la batalla que se libraba en su interior, pero sólo había mares de confusión. Había pensado muy levemente en el encuentro que debía producirse, tarde o temprano. Había pensado en sus sentimientos, incluso en sus actos, pero ahora que Draco Malfoy volvía, los recuerdos se hacían realidad. Los golpes, el terror, los sollozos, su violencia...aquel miedo que no podía controlar, el miedo al poder que Malfoy poseía, aquel que le otorgaba una menta oscura y malvada, aquel que le otorgaba el odio y aquella extraña y retorcida obsesión con ella.

El comportamiento del mortífago era tan raro. Después de haberla querido violar, matar y hacer sufrir hasta los límites, en ese momento la abrazaba y su abrazo no era ni mucho menos fingido, sino que parecía real, parecía dar el abrazo con un sentimiento de cariño, casi con amor. Quizá aquel pensamiento fugaz fue lo que más miedo dio a Hermione, pensar en que Malfoy tenía sentimientos. Aquello era un juego muy peligroso y ni siquiera sospechaba a lo que se enfrentaba.

- Tanto...Hermione...

Malfoy le acarició el pelo y le habló, aunque Hermione no le entendió bien. El rubio hablaba en murmullos, le hablaba a ella pero más bien parecía hablar con sí mismo o, con alguien más, con otra persona. ¿Habría otra persona en la habitación? Hermione descartó la posibilidad. Sus cinco sentidos estaban alerta y no escuchaba otra cosa que a los susurros de Malfoy.

- Pero ya estamos juntos¿verdad? Todo vuelve a la normalidad...

En ese segundo, Hermione se movió. Mínimamente, retrepándose. Draco Malfoy, entonces, se detuvo. La fuerza con que la atraía hacia su cuerpo, se aflojó. La chica sintió sus manos heladas, aferradas en un puño, en su estómago. Draco contempló el suelo, ignorándola. Hermione le miró fijamente. La cabellera rubia inmaculada, la piel pálida, el brillo en los ojos grises y el gesto pensativo, con una nota de alegría escondida entre sus finos labios. Como un rapaz, Draco dirigió sus pupilas hasta las suyas e intercambiaron miradas.

Sentir el impacto de sus ojos casi la hizo marearse. Pestañeó y se estremeció, sin dejar de mirarle. Casi podía decirse que sentía curiosidad, mezclada entre sus tantas emociones enredadas.

Draco observó sus ojos y paseó la vista por su rostro, alzando de pronto una mano hasta su mejilla. Sus dedos estaban calientes, a diferencia con la helada piel de Hermione.

- ¿Tienes frío? - le preguntó suavemente, bajando los dedos, perfilando la barbilla.

- Sí. - afirmó ella, tajante y seca.

Draco sonrió y jugueteó con su labio inferior.

- Tienes los labios cortados.

¿Y qué importaba? Tenía los labios cortados, la piel fría y el alma hecha pedazos. Él se la había destrozado, él la torturaba, él, él...siempre él en el universo de su prisión. Él¿qué había estado haciendo¿Por qué aquellos días de paz habían acabado¿Cuál sería su próximo movimiento?

- Pero estás preciosa.

Los moratones eran menos visibles, las heridas estaban cicatrizando. Malfoy confundía su labio partido con un corte. ¿Había olvidado la paliza en la biblioteca¿Había olvidado la verguenza y los secretos que se desvelaron?

Todas las palabras se agolparon en su boca, a cada segundo pugnaban por salir, por brotar y escupir a Malfoy. Todas, allí, esperando, ávidas y llenas de odio.

No pudo contenerse, no podía soportar su presencia. Ahora sabía por qué la palabra "odio" pesaba tanto...ahora sabía su verdadero significado.

- Te odio.

Draco se quedó quieto. La mano en su mejilla, los ojos en sus ojos. Draco y el juego de miradas. Draco y las respuestas hirientes. Draco, Hermione y el silencio.  
Y mil incógnitas...en suspensión.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

La visión de Luna no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza. La esperanza latía con fuerza en su pecho, la podía sentir, agitada, viva, caliente, dándole alegría por momentos. Sin embargo, su felicidad no era ni mucho menos completa. Su razón le decía lo contrario a su corazón. Todo apuntaba hacia la muerte de Hermione: la confesión de Robby Gillow, el nombre de Malfoy...pero, si los mortífagos querían información de la Orden que sólo Hermione podía darles y si, efectivamente, la castaña se la había proporcionado¿por qué no habían irrumpido en el Cuartel¿Por qué Voldemort no había hecho nada?

Habían tantas piezas perdidas en aquel puzzle enrevesado, que Ron, ya no sabía qué creer, qué pensar y ni siquiera, qué sentir. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro es de que, ahora, más que nunca, amaba a Hermione. Su recuerdo no se alejaba de él ni un minuto, nunca. Estaba ahí, en los mismos pergaminos que acababa de escribir, anotando con lujo de detalles el testimonio del hombre del callejón Knockturn.

Sobre la mesa de escritorio ya tenía trabajo pendiente: decenas de volúmenes sobre el mismo tema, vampiros. Deseaba que Lupin llegara lo antes posible, para asediarle con preguntas. Snape también sabría muchísimo sobre vampiros pero, era mucho más difícil que le contara todo lo que él deseaba saber. Lupin, era harina de otro costal. Además de su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, era su amigo.

Tocaron a la puerta con los nudillos. Era la segunda visita con una diferencia de quince minutos entre cada una.

- Adelante. - murmuró Ron.

- ¿Molesto?

Ángela asomó la cabeza, con media sonrisa. Ron negó.

- Claro que no, pasa.

Desde que conoció a Ángela se había fijado en la tristeza de sus ojos oscuros. Recordó el mismo día del primer encuentro, sus ojos tristes y el extraño crucifijo. Ella seguía llevando la cruz colgada en el pecho. Cuando Ron le preguntó por el significado de ella, Ángela le habló de sus creencias religiosas, algo que Ron nunca antes había escuchado. Ángela le relató como conoció la Biblia, el libro sagrado en la religión Católica y como, a través de Jesucristo, conoció la fe y se llenó de esperanza.

"¿Es verdad, ese hombre existió? - preguntó el pelirrojo, curioso.", "Nadie lo sabe, unos dicen que sí...otros que Dios es un invento del hombre muggle...sin embargo, yo siento que existe, tengo fe.".

- ¿Cómo estás? - le preguntó con dulzura.

- Bueno...

Ángela sonrió.

- Me aclaras mucho...pero no hace falta que me digas más. A veces sobran las palabras.

Ron la observó. Ella parecía preocupada, quiso preguntarle sobre el motivo pero, calló. Necesitaba hablar él...necesitaba hablar con alguien que lo escuchara, sin enjuciarle y aconsejándole sin imponerle. La persona ideal era Ángela. La sentía cercana, serena y le daba seguridad.

Comenzó a hablar. Le relató el viaje hasta el callejón Diagon, la soledad de las calles antiguamente siempre superpobladas, su decisión de cambiar de rumbo, la mujer y su extraña predicción, el hombre de la tienda, la historia de Kutcher Verice y luego, la visión de Luna y su obsesión con los vampiros.

- No sé. Todo me resulta tan raro, Ángela...no sé qué pensar. No sé por dónde empezar.

La mujer caviló.

- Creo que no eres consciente, aún, de lo que has conseguido, Ron. Hermione se enorgullecerá, eres fantástico.

- ¿Yo? Qué dices. Soy... - bufó. - Lleva más de tres meses desaparecida y...no sé nada, nada absolutamente. No sé si está cerca, lejos...si está a la vuelta de la esquina o en la otra cara del mundo. Nada. No sé cómo está. Si está viva o muerta, si está bien, cómo la tratan, si llora, si sufre...

- No te creo. Sabes muchas más cosas de las que crees. ¿Crees que está muerta?

- No...lo sé.

- No. No crees que esté muerta. Ron, no lo estás. ¿No sientes nada?

- No, Ángela, no siento nada...¡nada, maldita sea! - masculló, enfadado. - Una vez...sentí algo...como si ella me llamara...en medio de la batalla...y tengo mil pesadillas en las que ella llora en un rincón y habla, pero no la escucho, aunque sé que habla, que quiere hablarme...por Merlín... - hundió los dedos en su pelo y agachó la cabeza. - es todo tan extraño.

- Ron, - Ángela le acarició la espalda. - piensa. ¿Y si no son imaginaciones tuyas y tus pesadillas son verdad?

- ¿Qué insinúas¿Qué Hermione intenta...hablar conmigo?

- Mmm...puede ser¿por qué no? Mantén la esperanza. Yo confío en tus sensaciones. Eres mago y ella es una bruja muy poderosa.

Ron sonrió, tristemente.

- Ojalá...sea verdad lo que dices. ¿Qué opinas sobre los vampiros?

- Creo que puede ser una clave.

- ¿Qué sabes sobre ellos?

- Uff...tantas cosas. Los vampiros son criaturas de la noche, con apariencia humana pero poderes sobrenaturales.

- No sé nada sobre vampiros. ¿Qué poderes?

- Ven en la oscuridad, tienen poderes mentales, telequinesia, mueven objetos con la mente, pueden teletransportarse en distancias cortas, son inmortales...

- ¿Inmortales¿No pueden morir?

- Digamos que...no mueren de "viejos" aunque pueden morir si se dan ciertas condiciones.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Son muy sensibles al calor. No les puede dar la luz del sol, sino, mueren al instante.

- ¿Nada más?

- Para sobrevivir necesitan sangre. Creo que esto ya lo sabías...

- Sí, la leyenda negra. ¿Sangre de brujas y magos o de muggles?

- Ambas le sirven por igual. Suelen atacar más a muggles porque ellos creen que son sólo una "leyenda negra", como tú dices...la gente mágica puede defenderse.

- ¿Y si no beben sangre, mueren?

- Se debilitan y pueden llegar a morir, pero no es frecuente.

- Y...

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, apareciendo tras ella, Arthur Weasley.  
- Ángela, hijo, los demás, acaban de llegar. Deprisa, vamos a reunirnos y si queréis formar parte...

No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Ron se puso en pie de un salto y Ángela le imitó.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Durante el relato del grupo, todos estuvieron en silencio escuchando a Minerva McGonagall. La pluma mágica tomaba apuntes, al igual que Ángela, por su cuenta. Ella y Lupin intercambiaron unas miradas reveladoras, llenas de secretos cómplices, que cerraron por el momento, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que estaban sanos y salvos.

- En conclusión, el Castillo de las Sombras es la fábrica de Poción de la Oscuridad, allí se envasa y posteriormente, se hacen envíos. - resumió la animaga. - Además, Lupin descubrió algo más.

La confesión dejó a todos atónitos.

- ¡Vampiros? - vociferó Dedalus Diggle, emocionado.

- Cuadra todo. - apuntó Ángela. - El descubrimiento de Ron, la Poción...

- Analicemos la situación, - calmó Snape. - se supone que la poción está hecha con pleidostan, que Weasley averiguó que necesita frío y los vampiros, todos sabemos, que no pueden exponerse a la luz y que su cuerpo está exento de calor alguno.

- Son los vampiros quien ingieren la poción. - afirmó Tonks.

- Están siendo controlados por Voldemort entonces, pues el pleidostan subyuga la voluntad de la persona.

- ¿Y Voldemort fabrica toda esa poción para los vampiros¿Por qué no les suministra directamente el pleidostan si es que quiere que ellos le obedezcan? - caviló, inteligentemente, Ron. - Sería mucho más lógico y rápido, además.

Todos callaron. Ron había dado en la clave.

- La poción no es para los vampiros... - murmuró Lupin.

- ¿Para quién, entonces? - preguntó Molly Weasley, confusa.

Ángela se tapó la cara con horror, al instante que exclamaba:

- _Para los muggles..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Nuestras suposiciones son muy arriesgadas, Remus. - habló Snape. - ¿Quién puede asegurarnos de que es cierto todo lo que pensamos?

- Sólo podemos averiguarlo nosotros mismos, Severus. - aclaró el licántropo. - Sólo nosotros.

Todos los miembros de la Orden se habían marchado a sus respectivas habitaciones. Eran más de las cinco de la mañana y a las siete ya estarían en pie, vuelta al trabajo.

- El plan es perfecto, si lo piensas. Voldemort hace beber la poción a los vampiros y, ellos la transpasan a los muggles y estos obedecen a Voldemort.

- El resto de los elementos de la poción, sin duda, tienen que dar cualidades mágicas... - caviló el profesor de pociones. - He estudiado la Selbaya. Es un árbol al que sólo le hacen hojas en otoño, hojas rojas. Tengo que investigar para qué se utiliza en pociones, es un elemento poco frecuente.

- Mmm...nunca lo había escuchado. Ni tampoco esa historia sobre el pleidostan. Son elementos para la magia negra.

- Pero más avanzados...nunca había conocido tales elementos para pociones, me asusta pensar que estén a un nivel tan altísimo.

Remus Lupin caviló. No dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido y relatado. Todo debía encajar, como las piezas de un puzzle mezclado. Todo tenía una explicación, desde el uso de la Selbaya hasta los envíos de poción. Todo.

- Mañana tendremos que volver a reunirnos, hay mucho que hacer. - suspiró Snape.

- Sí... - asintió. - Me inquieta que Voldemort no actúe.

El profesor de pociones se levantó de su asiento, Lupin lo imitó. Severus Snape sonrió, levemente, una sonrisa casi irónica.

- Eso significa que su ataque será total y devastador. Y no sólo debería inquietarte, sino darte pavor. Cuando un ser no tiene alma y sólo anhela el poder, no entiende de actuaciones, sólo de masacres.

Las palabras de Snape dejaron eclipsado a Remus un buen rato después de marcharse el profesor.

Estando en el Castillo de las Sombras, Lupin se había dado cuenta de que Voldemort era mucho más poderoso de lo que todos pensaban. El mundo mágico y muggle, sin duda alguna, estaba en decadencia.

Voldemort luchaba por el poder más absoluto, sin ninguna razón aparte, sólo anhelaba el poder, la destrucción, el dolor y la masacre. Aquello no era humano. Y lo peor es que no estaba solo. Voldemort tenía todo un ejército de mortífagos y, por lo averiguado, de vampiros. La Orden se veía descompensada, decenas de excelentes magos habían muerto en la lucha y el cuidado de los muggles era mucho más difícil de lo pensado.

Aparte, las bajas de la Orden. Recordó con tristeza a Emmeline Vance, a Kingsley y, como no, a Hermione. Recordó, con añoranza a Harry. No había tenido noticias suyas y eso, lejos de asustarle, le tranquilizaba. Estaba bien cuidado en Shaasper, no debía exponerse, él era la pieza más importante del puzzle y el chico lo sabía, sabía todo lo que estaba en su mano.

Lupin se frotó los ojos cansados y hundió los dedos en su cabello castaño, le habían salido canas, de la noche a la mañana y su aspecto era el de un hombre cansado.

Escuchó un ruido y levantó la vista.

- ¿No deberías dormir?

El licántropo sonrió. Ángela le imitó.

- Ha sido un viaje largo y tienes que recobrar energía para... mañana. No hay tiempo...que perder.

- Ven. - le pidió. Ángela avanzó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. - Me hace muy bien que estés aquí.

Ella le acarició con dulzura la cara.

- La próxima vez iré yo a la misión. No pienso quedarme aquí esperándote, Remus Lupin.

Remus sonrió, sabiendo el doble significado de sus palabras enigmáticas. Se besaron, abrazándose y dándose ánimos mutuamente, en su silencio cómplice.

- No, nunca más.

- Pues la próxima es toda tuya. Ya no tengo edad para tantas aventuras... - dijo burlón.

- Estás viejo. - rió, Ángela, en voz baja. - Mmm...por cierto, mañana tienes que hablar con Ron.

- ¿Para?

- Sobre, vampiros.

Arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Por la misión?

- Sí, está intentando ordenar un poco su mente, quiere saberlo todo sobre vampiros. Es un chico inteligente, puede que tenga alguna buena idea.

- ¿Tú qué piensas?

Ángela suspiró.

- Que _debemos prepararnos para la noche_... - suspiró. La lluvía caía ferozmente. - porque _pronto tendremos que adentrarnos en ella._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sudaba, copiosamente. Se aferraba a la almohada. Sus piernas se enredaban en las sábanas, la colcha yacía tirada en el suelo de losas relucientes. Fuera llovía, el cielo estaba negro, en plena oscuridad. Las luces del castillo, las antorchas que iluminaban los lúgubres corredores, daban al castillo un aspecto terrorífico, la comparación perfecta: una pesadilla.

Tragaba saliva y murmuraba, con voz ahogada, mientras la película de sudor caliente le resbalaba por la frente, a sendos lados de su rostro, más pálido que nunca.

Temblaba inconscientemente, entre sacudidas escalofriantes, de imágenes y destellos, recuerdos vividos y otros soñados.

Robby Gillow le sonreía, sus ojos, negros como pozos, brillaban cruelmente. Malfoy se escondía de aquel brillo, detrás de una pared y respiraba agitadamente. La mirada del mortífago le perseguía: "Traidor, traidor", resonaba en su mente, perverso. Robby reía y Malfoy negaba, casi implorante: "No es lo que piensas, Robby...soy tu amigo¿cómo puedes pensar que soy un traidor? Jamás traicionaria a mi Señor, jamás...".

Casi podía sentir las palabras rozando el lóbulo de su oreja. El miedo a ser descubierto, la mentira desvelada. No podía escapar de sus verdades, ni siquiera mientras dormía.

De pronto, frente a él apareció ella. Clavaba sus ojos en él, como único punto perdido en aquella zona desdibujada de que su cabeza había creado. "Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio...". La frase resonaba, como un eco rebotante en las paredes del cubículo. Sollozaba, con lágrimas llenas de rabia. Y él se sentía desgarrado y a la vez, terriblemente ardiente. Observó las marcas de su violencia en la piel descubierta de Hermione, moretones en su muñeca, mordeduras en el cuello...y no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios y esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡TRAIDOR!". Gritó y Hermione gritó entonces, echando a correr. "¡Espera, Hermione¡No te vayas¡No me dejes solo!", la llamó, desesperado, al ver como retrocedía y se marchaba, alejándose de él, dejándolo preso de sus remordimientos.

Intentó andar pero las piernas le flaquearon. Cayó, postrado, con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo, gimiendo adolorido. Sintió la sangre concentrándose, el sonido borboteante y asfixiante de la sangre. El olor, incluso el sabor en su boca.

Quiso arrastrarse pero el suelo era resbaladizo. Un trueno estalló en la ventana y él cayó de bruces, enterrando la mandíbula en tierra áspera. Sintió ganas de vomitar mientras oía la voz en su oído: "Eres un sucio traidor, Draco Malfoy". Pero, en ese momento, a pesar del miedo, sólo deseaba que Hermione volviera con él, sólo deseaba tenerla cerca, golpearla, ver el terror reflejado en sus pupilas, oír su voz, besarla y sentir su negación, sentir su debilidad, sentirse superior.

A las aletas de su nariz llegó el olor de su pelo, intentó alzar las manos y alcanzarla, pero fue en vano, no podía moverse, se hundía, se hundía, sentía como el suelo palpitaba por el impacto de su corazón, como disminuía de altura, como caía irremediablemente, como, parecía quemarse, y le llegaba un olor a carne quemada, a sangre...a muerte.

- ¡NO!

Tardó unos segundos en enfocar la vista y ver, ante él, la habitación desierta. Sintió la punzada de miedo en su interior, cerró los ojos y, notando pegajosa su cara, se limpió con el dorso de la mano la frente empapada. Se destapó y saltó, descalzo, hasta la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y observó la tormenta a las afueras. Su habitación era privilegiada, se observaba perfectamente el paisaje perdido, de naturaleza muerta.

Entonces, el rostro de Hermione se reflejó en la vidriera. Malfoy aulló y se retiró del cristal unos metros.

- ¡Estúpido! - gritó.

Sintió ira, rabia, dolor, miedo. Desbocado, cogió el tintero de metal y lo arrojó contra el cristal, que se rompió el mil pedazos, que saltaron en todas direcciones, causando un atroz sonido, acompañado del sonido ronco del metal estampándose contra la tierra.  
Draco pegó varios manotazos a los objetos de la mesa y los tiró. Pataleó la mesa y estrelló el puño contra la pared. Después, se dejó caer al suelo, temblando, furibundo.

- _**Por la memoria de mi madre, Hermione Granger...sufrirás hasta implorarme la muerte¡lo juro!**_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Ron, come un poco más.

- No tengo hambre, mamá...

La comida. Siempre le había encantado. A veces, a la media hora de terminar de almorzar, seguía sintiendo hambre. No hambre exactamente, sino gula, deseo de comer. Le encantaba comer. Era un placer para él. Recordaba las comilonas en Hogwarts, el primer día, con pollo con salsa de arándanos, fundidos al horno, chococolates, postres deliciosos...pero claro, en tiempo de guerra, todo había cambiado.

A pesar de que en El Cuartel no se comía mal del todo, Ron había perdido las ganas de comer y aquella pasión por la que tantas veces le había regañado Hermione: "¡Piensa en los niños que mueren de hambre a cada minuto! Y tú, hartándote...te vas a poner inmenso.". Y como él, para animarla, poco antes de que asesinaran a sus padres y ella desapareciera, le regaló una caja de bombones de distintos sabores. Intentó rememorar aquel instante y recordó como ella había cogido el bombón de almendra y lo había mordido con dulzura, juntando los labios para conservar el sabor. Como sus ojillos marrones brillaban contentos. "Me encanta".

- ¡Ronald Weasley¡Ni siquiera te has tomado el vaso de leche¡Ni una tostadita¡Ron, Ronald¡Ron!

Haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su madre, que suspiraba, resignaba, llevó su vaso a la cocina y lo dejó en el lavadero, mientras observaba la hoja de tareas en la cocina. Hoy le tocaba fregar los platos.

Su hermana llegó, soltó su plato y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Vio como el pelirrojo farfullaba algo en contra de la tarea que tenía aquel día.

- No te quejes, a mí me tocan los baños... y ahora mismo, revisar a Tommy Finster, a ver como van sus bolitas de pus... - dijo, estremeciéndose.

Le dio otro beso y le dio un peñizco en la panza, a modo de despedida.

- ¡Te estás quedando muy delgaducho! - murmuró, sacando la lengua.

Se quedó parado en la cocina, antes de salir a buscar a Lupin. Admiraba a su hermana. Era la persona que mayor cambio había dado de Hogwarts a ahora. Recordó sus niñerías, como pasaba horas encerrada en el baño mirándose al espejo, maquillándose, cepillándose el pelo hasta dejarlo liso y pasearlo coquetamente. Ginny, de aquella niñita consentida de la familia, no quedaba nada. Por primera vez le vino a Ron el nombre de Ginevra a los labios. Con su coleta caída, su ropa azul rigurosa y su desaliño, sólo podía pensar en curar a los enfermos, en aprender nuevas técnicas, leer libros de la señora Pomfrey o trabajar en la casa, en el jardín, por los demás...y sin pensar ni un minuto en ella.

Estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Se merecía lo mejor. Se merecía a Harry.

No se entretuvo en cábalas y se apresuró a buscar a Lupin, tendrían una sesión muy interesante.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione esperaba. Le esperaba, sabía que Malfoy volvería. Nuevamente, después de aquella semana de paz, volvían las extrañas sensaciones a su cuerpo. No podía admitir que tenía miedo a Malfoy, pero era cierto.

Sabía que iba a volver y no imaginaba cuál sería su nueva estrategia, la tortura que tendría preparada. Sólo sabía que sería mucho peor que la anterior, porque todas lo eran, la siguiente más dolorosa, la siguiente más inhumana...no sabía cuánto podría aguantar, no sabía si podría aguantar.

Por primera vez se planteaba seriamente el límite de su fuerza. Pasó por su mente, irremediablemente, el momento en la biblioteca. Rememoró la velocidad de su sangre, la angustiosa sensación de que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, el temblor incontrolado de su cuerpo al saberse desnudo ante los ojos de aquel ser despreciable y la pesadilla de su fragilidad, del dolor sobrehumano, de la repugnancia que sentía cuando la tocaba, del veneno que destilaban sus labios, de la violencia de su lengua, la corrosión de sus manos, de su impudor, su violación aún no completada.

"Tranquila, tranquila", se animó, mentalmente. Después de aquellos meses encerrada, había llegado a entenderse, a calmarse, ya que era su única amiga y aliada en aquel infierno...aparte de Lavender. "Quizá, si Lavender me siguiera administrando, podría...", caviló. Si Lavender le consiguiera pastillas más fuertes, podría no sentir, podría anular ese dolor. Pero, las pastillas no serían suficientes, nada lo era ante Malfoy. Nada.

Se quedó en ese pensamiento. Se acarició las manos. Ni siquiera sentía ganas de llorar o gritar, era como una muñeca de trapo, el dolor era parte de ella, como el odio hacia Malfoy.

De pronto, algo se encendió en su mente. ¿Y si...consiguiera una varita¿Y si Lavender le robaba la varita a Malfoy? Malfoy no era ningún tonto y se cuidaba de sus errores, sin embargo, Hermione conocía, y aquello era lo que más miedo le daba, que su mayor error, _era **ella** misma._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Seguía lloviendo, no había parado desde que él estaba en el castillo de nuevo. Hermione ni lo presentía, la humedad de la celda siempre era la misma. A Draco Malfoy, ni le disgutaba ni le gustaba, le era indiferente.

Observó la pulcritud del escritorio y la ventana, como nueva, después del reparo, incluso se aventuró a acariciar el plumero con la yema de los dedos, sonriendo burlonamente.

Tocaron, entonces, a la puerta. Sus ojos grises se dirigieron al reloj.

- Adelante.

El hombre entró, con gesto sumiso, haciéndole una reverencia a Malfoy.

- Llegas tarde. - apuntó Draco con gesto repulsivo. - No te sientes, sólo voy a darte dos órdenes.

- Como usted mande, señor.

Malfoy cogió el sobre plateado, con la marca de serpiente en movimiento, marcada en el centro y se aseguró de que estaba cerrado.

- Quiero que lleves esta lista a los escondites de materiales y traigas todo lo que se apunta aquí. Todo¿entendido?No vuelvas si algo te falta.  
Alzó el sobre, que el mortífago cogió.

- También quiero que entregues este otro a J. Sacky.

- Señor... - titubeó el hombre.

- ¿Sí? - dijo, arqueando la ceja.

- Sobre Sacky, él...ya sabéis lo ocupado que está y...

- Entrégale el sobre a Sacky, no me importa donde esté en este momento, quiero que se lo des, en mano y que cumpla lo que le ordeno. ¿Entendido, pequeño estúpido?  
El mortífago asintió, guardando sendos sobres en el interior de su capa.

- Quiero que ambas órdenes estén realizadas mañana mismo. Ahora, lárgate.

Con otra reverencia, el emisario se marchó, cerrando la puerta, dejando a Malfoy en la soledad de su despacho. El rubio sonrió, satisfecho. Se relamió los labios de pensar en sus dos órdenes. Se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla e imaginó. "Ahora me vas a conocer, Granger".

Al pensar en Hermione, tuvo ganas de verla. Aún quedaba un poco para la obra maestra, pero podía pasarlo bien mientras conseguía lo necesario. Una sensación de placer le inundó de pensar en llevarla de nuevo a la biblioteca. Quería innovar, sin embargo, ya habría tiempo para llevarla a la biblioteca y jugar al escondite entre las escaleras. Una idea magnífica se le ocurrió, vislumbrando la lluvia.

Se levantó de su asiento, acomodándose las solapas de la túnica y fue derecho a la puerta, cuando, sin previo aviso, ésta se abrió antes. En el momento que iba a farfullar una frase de ira, se encontró con la persona que había abierto la puerta y pestañeó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Qué demonios pintas tú en...?

- Vengo a traerte una recado... del mismo Señor Oscuro en persona. - sonrió éste. - Y creo que no te gustará nada...Malfoy...nada.  
**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Bill Weasley partirá mañana mismo hasta Holanda. - apuntó McGonagall. - La dirección está clara y parece ser un edificio a las afueras. Arthur¿tú irás con él?

El patriarca Weasley asintió.

- Perfecto. Siguiente, análisis de la poción¿Severus...?

- Lovegood está ayudándome, no imaginaba que tuviera tales...cualidades. - carraspeó. - Hemos conseguido averiguar y, en efecto, la Poción de la Oscuridad contiene dos hojas de Selbaya y cien gramos de pleidostan. - La sangre de vampiro y la luna llena...

- Son indicios claros, creo.

- Hay que investigar a los vampiros. - exclamó Lupin. - Es obvio.

- Es muy arriesgado... - caviló la profesora de transformaciones. - Necesitaríamos a Dumbledore para...

- Dumbledore no está, Minerva. - habló Arthur Weasley. - Y no sabemos si vendrá o no, cuándo...debemos decidir nosotros solos sin su consejo.

- Yo apoyo una investigación. - dijo Tonks, con voz convencida.

- ¿Y cómo lo pretendes hacer¿Metiéndote en mitad de la noche por el callejón Knocturn? - farfulló Hestia Jones, con voz monótona.

La metamorfomaga se encogió de hombros.

- Si es la única opción...debemos hacer lo que esté en nuestra mano.

- Me gustaría formar parte del grupo. - dijo Ángela, antes de que empezaran las preguntas. - Me desenvuelvo bien en la noche.

- Me parece bien... - la apoyó Tonks. - Yo puedo ocultarme con más facilidad.

- Bien, Tonks y Warren.

- Si Snape me prepara la poción, me ofrezco. - apuntó Lupin. Faltaban algunas noches para luna llena pero los efectos ya podían notarse en Remus, nerviosismo, apetituto desmesurado y pérdidas de memoria.

- No habrá inconveniente. - asintió Seveurus.

- A mí...

Molly Weasley pisó a Ron justo cuando iba a hablar.

- Me niego, tú no irás.

- ¡No es..! - intentó replicar el pelirrojo.

- La noche buscando a vampiros no será nada segura, Ron. Me niego a que vayas.

Ángela asintió.

- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo. ¿Un voluntario para un cuarteto? - continuó McGonagall.

- Yo iré, he capturado a varios mequetrefes...sé por dónde van. - dijo Moody.

- Estupendo, Warren, Tonks, Lupin y Moody. ¿Jefe de misión?

- Yo creo que Ojoloco.. - apuntó Tonks.

- No, no sirvo como jefe...¿Ángela?

- De acuerdo.

- Bien, - anotó McGonagall. - Ángela jefa de misión, prepara el planteamiento para revisarlo esta noche. ¿Qué otro asunto...?

**ooooo**

- Todos creéis que soy un niño...

Lupin sonrió.

- Lo eres, Ron.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Desde el momento en que mataron a mi hermano y secuestraron a la persona que más amo en el mundo, dejé de ser un niño...

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil. - suspiró Lupin. -Tienes diecisiete años. Yo tengo bastantes más. Tu vida vale más que la mía...y más que la de cualquier auror...no podemos exponerte, entiéndelo, Ron.

- Sois vosotros quienes no me entendéis. Joder...necesito hacer algo. Algo útil...como me encierre en esta maldita ratonera me voy a volver loco...

- Te he hecho una lista de tareas...

- Pero...

- Sé que vales mucho, Ron. Pero no hay más...está decidido. Lo siento, de verdad. _Haces más quedándote aquí._ **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Avanzó solemne. El ojiverde sonreía disimuladamente, manteniendo el tipo. Malfoy temblaba de ira, con una rabia contenida que no era capaz de contener y se reflejaba en su rostro, en el fondo de sus ojos y en el gesto contrariado de sus labios. Con los puños cerrados y la túnica ondeante, su imagen era, más que nunca, imponente.

Llegaron a la sala, esperaba un mortífago en la puerta.

- ¿Está la prisionera dentro? - preguntó casi con dulzura su acompañante. Malfoy fulminó la puerta.

- Sí, señor.

Draco no medió palabra, espetó que le abrieran inmediatamente y pasó al interior. La imagen se estrelló en su mirada de acero, al igual que sus recuerdos.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Zabinni? - farfulló, mientras observaba como el mortífago entraba con tranquilidad, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. - ¿Qué demonios pintas tú en...?

- Vengo a traerte una recado... del mismo Señor Oscuro en persona. - sonrió éste. - Y creo que no te gustará nada...Malfoy...nada...

Los zapatos de Blaise Zabinni resonaron en las losas. Malfoy miró al suelo con asco. No podía evitar que se le dibujara la mueca de repugnancia, Robby Gillow se lo había dicho claramente: Zabinni conspiraba contra él. Draco sabía que le envidiaba, que era un segundón a su lado a pesar de su talento y esfuerzo y, que su ambición, como buen Slytherin que era, no tenía límites.

- ¿Tú¿Recadero del Lord? - rió sarcásticamente.

- No sé de qué te sorprende, Malfoy, la muerte de tu amiguito, Gillow, me ha abierto muchas puertas...

Ante la mención de Robby, Draco se dividió en sentimientos y emociones, el corazón se le encogió al tiempo que aumentó su odio contra aquel ser miserable que le sonreía, con la tranquilidad del que sabe que guarda un secreto devastador entre sus labios.

- No ensucies su nombre, Zabinni.

Brillaron los ojos verdes del mortífago.

- No he venido para hablar del pasado, Malfoy...sino del presente. El presente del Lord y, por tanto, tu futuro...

Draco tragó saliva y arqueó la ceja.

- Mi destino es servir al Lord, es mi presente y futuro.

- El Lord...no está muy contento con tus servicios, Malfoy...digamos que... - parafraseó, deteniéndose en cada palabra, saboreándola, disfrutándola. - su confianza hacia ti, mengua con el contar de las horas...

- Dudo mucho que el Señor Oscuro dude de mí, Zabinni, de sobra sabes que mi lealtad y mi trabajo son imprescindibles para el Lord.

Por primera vez, Zabinni sacó a relucir esa envidia que escondía.

- Nadie es imprescindible, Malfoy, ni siquiera tú.

Respiró profundamente, preparando el siguiente golpe.

- Ni siquiera Hermione Granger, Malfoy.  
Sintió un escalofrío cuando el nombre se pronunció. Aquel nombre, aquellos sueños...aquel caos enlazado a su nombre, la revolución en su existencia desde que aquella sangre sucia había irrumpido en su vida.

Malfoy calló. Sabía por donde iban los tiros. Tenía miedo, oculto entre su falsa fortaleza.

- Puedes leer tú mismo la orden, si a mí no me quieres creer... - dijo lentamente Zabinni, mientras extendía un pergamino y lo tendía al rubio.

Mientras leía las letras plateadas, sabía que aquella orden era la sentencia de muerte de Hermione Granger y, con ella, él mismo.

**FLASH BACK**

Zabinni observó a Hermione de forma lasciva, mientras anotaba en un pergamino con una pluma. Era increíble el aspecto de aquella mujer, a pesar del tiempo en aquella prisión. Su mirada altiva, su gesto, podría decirse que sereno e incluso su atractiva forma de mujer, igual, meses antes.

Estaba más delgada, mucho más pálida, con menos color, ojeras en sus ojos y alguna que otra huella física en su piel. Interiormente, Zabinni no imaginaba lo destrozada que estaba Hermione Granger, la pieza clave de la partida.

Allí y en ese momento, Malfoy perdía el control sobre Hermione Granger. Zabinni llevaba todas las de ganar. Zabinni tenía el poder, que el mismo Lord le había otorgado.

Atada, en una silla, Hermione miraba a Malfoy y él a ella. Sentía tantas cosas por ella...que era indefinible. No soportaba aquella mirada fuerte, no soportaba aquel rostro, aquella muestra de esperanza que demostraba al estar viva, aquel empeño por vivir y no traicionar a los de su bando. Repugnante sangre sucia... Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse irremediablemente atraído por ella, por su fragilidad, su indefensión, incluso su altanería le atraía, lo encendía, quería morderla, besarla, succionarla, insultarla, pegarle, pero de forma que ella sufriera, que gritara, que llorara, que se sintiera humillada, rota...quería verla destrozada ante sus ojos, sentirse superior, como lo era y restregárselo, en la cara, con aquellas muestras de poder.

Pero Zabinni rompía los esquemas. La sola idea de que Zabinni pudiera simplemente tocarla con la yema de un dedo, le encendía de una manera inhumana, le hacía desquiciarse, tener ganas de gritar, de golpearle hasta matarle...algo anormal, sin explicación alguna.

El moreno terminó de escribir y abandonó el pergamino encima de la mesa. Comenzó a acercarse a Hermione, hasta llegar a la altura de Malfoy, a escasos metros de distancia de la silla donde ella estaba sentada.

- No te preocupes, Draco, ya me ocupo de todo. - dijo, sonriente. - Es cosa mía.

- Estaré presente. - contestó tajante Draco. No aceptaría una réplica.

Tampoco Zabinni la pronunció. Él llevaba las de ganar y Malfoy las de perder.

- Muy bien.

Acortó la distancia con Hermione. Draco se cruzó de brazos, quedándose estático en su posición.

- Solo te pido que te eches ligeramente hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

La voz de Hermione irrumpió en la sala. Ambos la miraron, ella miraba fijamente a Draco. Sin embargo, Zabinni contestó:

- A pesar de que estés acostumbrada a que sea Draco Malfoy tu... - sonrió. - sombra, hoy lo seré yo. Las cosa van a cambiar y mucho, sangre sucia. Creo que Draco ha sido muy blando, - dijo subiendo el tono. - contigo. No mereces la más mínima consideración. Eres basura y la basura se trata a patadas.

- Entonces, - apuntó Hermione con cierto cinismo. - desátame y deja que te patee¿no?

Zabinni la miró fijamente, dos segundos y, acto seguido, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. Hermione jadeó, humillada y acabó sonriendo.  
- Tan cobarde como siempre, Zabinni...¿es que acaso os daban clases particulares en vuestra maldita secta de serpientes o es que nacéis así, directamente? Quizá esa marca os roba la poca dignidad que os cultivan...

- Cállate, sangre sucia. Cierra la boca o te la cerraré yo.

- Mi silencio no te conviene.

Le cruzó la cara en sentido opuesto, a la vez que gritaba: "¡Te he dicho que te calles!". Draco sintió impulso de ir hasta él y romperle el brazo, hacerle un crucio y dejarlo morir de sufrimiento. Pero se contuvo.

Hermione, con las mejillas rojas, respiró jadeante. La valentía no servía de mucho, pero al menos, se sentía más digna.

- Te callas...te callas... - murmuró Zabinni. - Te callas, Granger. Hoy harás lo que yo quiera...hoy estás bajo mi poder, mi mando, acatas mis órdenes. Hoy, Granger, eres más miserable que cualquiera...y si no quieres pasarlo muy mal vas a cooperar...¿estás de acuerdo, preciosa?

Acabó la frase con un gesto, le acarició la mejilla con la mano, la mejilla que segundos antes había golpeado. Hermione le miró fijamente, brillaban sus ojos marrones. Antes de que Zabinni volviera a hablar, Hermione le escupió en toda la cara. El mortífago aulló y rebuscó la varita en la túnica, apuntando con ella a Hermione:

- ¡Crucio!

Los gritos de la Gryffindor resonaron por toda la habitación. Hermione se retorcía en la silla, quedándose sin voz y casi sin sentido. Zabinni detuvo la descarga y la retomó. Hermione nunca había sentido tanto dolor. Zabinni la detuvo y la retomó con más fuerza. Hermione sangraba por la nariz y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos se mezclaban con su sangre corriendo en mares salados, rojos, desesperados.

- ¡**BASTA, BASTA!**

Malfoy se lanzó contra Zabinni, deteniendo la descarga.

- ¡**VAS A MATARLA, HIJO DE PUTA!** - gritó mientras lo tiraba al suelo y pisoteaba la varita, que con un crujido anunció que estaba rota e inservible. - **¡VAS A MATARLA!**

Hermione sollozaba en la silla, con un lamento histérico y casi asfixiado. Malfoy golpeó a Zabinni, traduciendo su odio en un derechazo que dejó rota su mandíbula. Zabinni mascullaba en el suelo.

- ¡Has cometido un grave error, Malfoy¡Te vas a arrepentir!

- No me amenaces, Zabinni. - hablaba salvajemente. - ¡No te atrevas!

Draco se giró y se dirigió a Hermione.

- Hermione... - la llamó. - maldita sea, sangre sucia...

La desató, al tiempo que Hermione caía desmayada en la silla. Draco la cogió en brazos.

- Juré por la memoria de mi amigo que Hermione Granger sufriría hasta implorarme la muerte, pero no a costa de perjudicar a mi Señor. ¡NO a costa de joder todo el plan¡No a costa de matarla sin conseguir nada, Zabinni!

- Te arrepentirás... - masculló nuevamente Zabinni. **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- ¿Cómo está la prisionera?

- Consciente, mi señor.

El Malfoy asintió y dio permiso al mortífago para que se retirase. Cuando quedaron solos en la estancia, fulminó a los presentes.

- Sois unos malditos imbéciles.

Zabinni intentó hablar.

- Cierra la boca. - le calló el patriarca. - En cuanto a ti...no me sorprende para nada que estés en el punto de mira del Señor Oscuro, lo habló conmigo en persona.

- Me gustaría que el Señor hablara conmigo en persona...

- ¿Contigo? No me hagas reír, Draco, el Señor está muy ocupado para ni siquiera venir hasta aquí. Y tú...le estás dando más quebraderos de los necesarios. Esa información es necesaria, se acerca el momento...y no podemos tener ningún cabo suelto...

- Sé que es necesaria y...

- Lucius, creo que no ignoras que tu hijo es incapaz de sacarle nada a esa miserable...

- ¡Y tú casi la matas en dos minutos!

- **¡SILENCIO!**

Tras el grito de Lucius Malfoy, Draco y Blaise callaron.

- Quiero que nos veamos con la prisionera. **Los tres, ahora mismo.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hola a todas :) Después de mucho tiempo, sin actualizar, volvemos con un capítulo que odio decir, plantea muchas incógnitas pero apenas resuelve, vayamos por partes:

**o Reencuentro entre Malfoy y Hermione**. Nuestra Herm está aprendiendo mucho, no os creáis. No quiere sufrir, a pesar de que el dolor sea parte de su día a día, casi, es humana y ya "no puede más". Empieza a planear. Basta de golpes. Ahora toca mover pieza y el nombre de la pieza es Draco Malfoy. Aprovechando debilidades... También, en su encierro, tiene desvaríos, ideas locas...yo dejo muchas puertas abiertas pero no todo lo que piensa lo puede y lo va a realizar o intentar...sólo digo que está manos a la obra.

**o Presencia de Blaise Zabinni**. Un clásico en mis historias. No puede faltar. Lo veo así, Zabinni envidia a Malfoy y, ciertamente, Hermione es una prisionera enigmática y especial, importante, que resulta tentadora. Sin duda, ha picado tanto, con sus comentarios, que ha acabado consiguiendo lo que quería, sembrar la duda sobre si Malfoy está actuando bien, si es débil ante Hermione, si siente algo por la prisionera...y...bueno...os avanzo que tendrá más protagonismo, a pesar de que, como os ha demostrado Draco, no está dispuesto a ceder a su prisionera, es para él ya, un reto o...yo dejo caer: una obsesión.

**o Orden del Fénix:** para entender las misiones de todo, sé que es un poco enrevesado, hay que estar atentos. Como veis, el Castillo de las Sombras ha dejado muchas hipótesis sobre los planes de Voldemort, que los tiene, no es sólo el malo que debe estar ahí, que es muy inteligente, por algo ha causado tanto dolor. La Orden está manos a la obra y se reparte el trabajo, unos para un sitio, otros para otro. Los vampiros¿lógico, no¿Sospechábais? Hay unas cuantas sorpresas más, que no desvelo. La Poción de la Oscuridad¿la entendéis? Todo son hipótesis de la Orden, hay poca cosa confirmada, pero me gustaría leer vuestras conclusiones sobre el tema.

**o Ron Weasley**. Me gustaría analizar con Ron el término de madurez. Odio eso de, tienes muchos menos años y, por tanto, vales menos, puedes hacer menos cosas...quiero que se vea todo desde la perspectiva de varios personajes. Para Ron, Hermione es muy importante, pero Ron sigue teniendo diecisiete años y siendo muy frágil y fácil.

**o Lucius Malfoy**. Me aterra. Me da miedo, pero a Draco no. Es muy poderoso, importante para Voldemort y fiel.

El siguiente capítulo tendrá mucha acción y sorpresas, os lo aseguro. Lo malo es el tema del retraso, que sé que lo lleváis fatal, se pierde el hilo de la historia, los detalles. Sé que es injusto pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. No voy a abandonar mi historia pero tengo que relegarla a fines de semana :( Ojalá pudiera dedicarle más tiempo. De igual manera, os pido, intentad reengancharos, leyendo el capi anterior, preguntadme todo lo que queráis, sin verguenza que para eso estoy.

Os dejo algunas preguntitas:

**oooooooo**

_¿Qué hará Lucius Malfoy junto con Zabinni y Draco?_

_¿Confesará Hermione?_

_¿Qué averiguará la patrulla en la Noche de los vampiros?_

_¿Quién es J.Sacky?_

_¿Qué siente Draco por Hermione?_

_¿Hermione intentará robar la varita de Malfoy?_

_¿Qué hará Blaise Zabinni para limpiar su herido orgullo?_

_¿Qué ocurre con Dumbledore?_

_¿Cómo de inminente son los planes de Voldemort?_

**oooooooooooooo**

Y os haría más...y os plantearía más cosas...espero sorprenderos con mis ideas.

Sobre las contestaciones de reviews, fan fiction, como sabéis, prohibe contestarlos aquí pero, como hice con el último capítulo de "El pianista", me comprometo a contestarlos uno por uno a partir de este capítulo, por favor, si no estáis registradas, dejad vuestro e-mail, porque sino no puedo contestaros. Y, preguntad...que para eso estoy, que sino, mi dirección de correo, agregadme al messenger. Lo que pueda hacer por vosotras, es poco en comparación con la alegría que siento al ver vuestro apoyo y felicidad con mis escritos.

Espero veros pronto, tanto aquí como en "El pianista". Gracias, de todo corazón, porque sois una parte muy importante en mi vida, me dais mucha fuerza y buenos momentos, así que gracias, el capítulo, como siempre, va dedicado a vosotras, que sacáis Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia todos los días adelante.

Besazos para todas, desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, os quiere

_Lira Garbo_

* * *

_"El verdadero combate empieza cuando uno debe luchar contra una parte de sí mismo. "  
**André Malraux**_


	21. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

**Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: A Holofernes porque ella tradujo la canción "Samain Night" de Loorena McKennit para este capítulo. Gracias de todo corazón, además de excepcional escritora, eres una maravilla como persona :)**

**21.** _Ten cuidado con lo que deseas_

Llega un momento en el que pierdes las fuerzas. Llega un momento, en el que rozas la muerte. Cuando sientes su roce y su frío abismal, cuando tus pies yacen al otro lado, en el camino oscuro que conduce al fin...la vida es sólo un soplo débil, una ilusión, un breve sueño.

Llega un momento en que olvidas no sólo el día que es, o la hora misma, sino quién eres, dónde estás y por qué, y sobre todo, qué haces viva. ¿Cuál es la razón por la que tu corazón sigue latiendo y su latido indica que la vida sigue fluyendo por tus venas¿Por qué tu cuerpo sigue sin rendirse cuando tú has perdido toda esperanza?

Llega un momento que es definitivo, clave, donde no hay vuelta atrás: ahí decides si te dejas ganar o sigues peleando hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Hermione, tendida en una cama, bastante cómoda comparándola con el suelo, aún jadeaba, al recordar el dolor físico que había sentido. Aquellos miles de aguijones atravesándola por completo, un dolor tan indescriptible, tan intenso e inhumano, un dolor tan puro como el mismo odio que sentía dentro de ella.

Llegan momentos definitivos en la vida de toda persona; Hermione había vivido muchos momentos decisivos, quizá aquel fuera uno de ellos, sin embargo, su decisión siempre había sido la misma: luchar hasta el final. Y en ese instante, cuando Lucius Malfoy atravesó la puerta, acompañado por Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy, no dudó.

El patriarca se adelantó hacia la prisionera, caminando lentamente, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Hermione intentó enderezarse y no aullar al sentir un agudo dolor recorriendo su espina dorsal, pero no consiguió ninguna de las dos.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...tienes un aspecto, patético, sangre sucia. - farfulló el patriarca, mientras se detenía, a poca distancia. - Ojalá tus amiguitos pudieran contemplarte ahora, tal y como estás: rota.

Una risa cruel escapó de sus labios. Hermione ni siquiera deseaba hablar. Se limitaba a escucharle. Entonces, oyó un roce, como desenfundaba la varita. Cerró los ojos y sintió dolor, más leve que en los crucios anteriores, pero nuevamente intenso en oleadas interminables.

Tan veloz como llegó, el dolor paró. El rastro era sólo recuerdos.

- Te has hecho inmune a los hechizos de tortura.

Lucius Malfoy paseó por alrededor de la cama. Hermione lo observaba, decaída. El rubio acarició la varita con un gesto casi tentador.

- El viejo no está tan chiflado. – masculló. – No…eres valiosa, Granger, eres muy valiosa.

Hermione estaba harta de que toda la saga Malfoy y el mismo Zabinni no hicieran más que repetirle su valía, a la par que la cargaban de insultos, propinándole la tortura más baja y dolorosa. Entrecerró los ojos y bufó.

- Pero eres rematadamente estúpida.

Volvió a aplicarle un crucio, esta vez aumentó el dolor. Hermione gritó, unas lágrimas rabiosas llenaron sus mejillas. Sentía que estaba al borde de su límite. No podía soportarlo.

- Una estúpida. Podías haber colaborado, evitándote todo este trámite antes de morir, sangre sucia. Pero no quieres…prefieres morir con tu inmundo orgullo… ¿limpio? – Lucius comenzó a reír sardónicamente.

- Mátame.

Lucius la miró, con los ojos tan brillantes como los de su hijo.

- ¿Quieres que te mate, sangre sucia?

Hermione asintió débilmente.

Draco apretó el puño, debajo de la capa. Observaba la escena sin prorrumpir palabra, aunque dentro de su boca, todas luchaban por salir, por escupirlas en el rostro de su padre.

- Lo haré. Te mataré cuando me digas dónde se esconden tus amiguitos y cuál es su plan¡cuál es el secreto?

Hermione calló y cerró los ojos. Sabía que una nueva descarga impactaría contra ella.

- ¡Cru...!

Sollozó, antes de que el hechizo se lanzase. Lucius se detuvo cuando oyó aquel lastimero llanto. Se detuvo y se enfrascó en una risa cruel.

- Asquerosa sangre sucia….estoy deseando matarte.

- ¡Pues hazlo! - chilló ella, entre lágrimas.

- Ya te dije cuáles son mis condiciones.

- No hablaré. – susurró. – No hablaré.

- ¡Hablarás! Oh...por supuesto que hablarás. Desearás hablar.

Esta vez, el crucio sí la golpeó. Pero no lo resistió y Hermione se desmayó, dejando los ojos en blanco.

Draco gritó y corrió hasta ella. Lucius, esperándole, justo cuando le tuvo al lado, estiró el brazo velozmente y le golpeó brutalmente en la cara, haciéndole caer de espaldas.

Blaise Zabinni rió, mas, el patriarca, volviéndose a él, lo fulminó con una mirada mortal que le hizo tragarse todo sonido.

Lucius avanzó hasta la prisionera y la cogió por el pelo. Hermione ni siquiera se quejó. Malfoy la zarandeó y la dejó caer, de nuevo.

- Cuando despierte... – fulminó a su propio hijo, quien le miraba desde el suelo, ensangrentado. – hablará. Ya me encargaré yo de que hable.

El patriarca ordenó que la reanimaran. Él tomaría primero un baño.

Cuando quedaron solo Draco y Zabinni, éste tisqueó.

- Draco, Draquito...creo que a tu lotería con Granger le queda poco, muy poco. Tan poco como a la misma Granger le queda de vida. Es una lástima. Una verdadera lástima. Me hubiera encantado follármela.

Draco Malfoy sintió como su ira iba en aumento, a cada palabra de Zabinni, sin embargo, cuando se levantó para enfrentarse a él, con ansia, con ganas de matarle, el ojiverde ya se había marchado.

- Cobarde...hijo de puta... – farfulló, mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio con la manga de la túnica.

Entonces, se detuvo frente a Hermione. Parecía una muerta en vida. Pálida, más blanca incluso que él, con las mejillas amoratadas, los labios blancos y líbidos, los ojos en blanco, totalmente lacia, sin voluntad. No podía dejarla morir. No...si alguien tenía el derecho de decidir sobre el destino de Hermione Granger, ese era él mismo, Draco Malfoy. Nadie más. Sólo él podía decidir sobre ella. Sí. Porque ella era suya. Sólo suya.

Y no dudaba en que haría lo que hubiese que hacer...para que aquello se cumpliese.

- Nunca...subestimes a un Malfoy... – sonrió. – Nunca...

Los ojos le brillaban. _Como los de un loco._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Ron... ¡Ron¡Ron por Merlín¿Qué te ocurre¡Ron!

Molly Weasley zarandeaba a su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos, al borde de la histeria.

- ¡Mamá, mamá¡Déjale!

Ginny apartó a su madre y sujetó a su hermano, para que dejase de moverse.

- Cálmate, Ron.

- ¡Hermione¡Hermioneee!

- Tranquilo, Ron¡tranquilo!

- ¡Maldito bastardo¡Maldito seas¡Déjala en paz¡Déjala!

Ron se atragantaba con las lágrimas, la saliva y su propio sudor. Su hermana luchaba por despertarle de aquella pesadilla. Pero parecía imposible, Ron vivía el horror en su subsconciente.

Ella le llamaba, le llamaba gritando su nombre. "Ron" resonaba estridentemente por todo el cementerio nevado, de altos y fantasmagóricos árboles negros. Sus pisadas manchaban la nieve, la coloreaban de una marrón desesperación, que se tornaba oscura a la par que pálida. "¡Ron¡Ron".

Sus ojos azules buscaban. La buscaban con desesperación y ansiedad. El pelirrojo también la llamaba, casi implorándola. Había momentos en que creía verla, tendida en la nieve, pero sólo eran espejismos crueles de su mente enloquecida. "¡Hermione, Hermione!". Pero no había rastro de ella, ni el más leve y maldito rastro.

Sin embargo, la seguía oyendo, llamándole, llorando casi a gritos, desgarrándose. Y una risa. De fondo. La risa de él. Su risa, su maldita y asquerosa risa. La oía, dentro de su oído, en su cabeza, mezclándose con la débil voz de una Hermione afónica, necesitada, sola...

- ¡Sufre¡Está sufriendo¡Por favor...!

Se retorcía del dolor mientras intentaba alcanzarla, encontrarla en esa maraña de nieblas, fríos y temores, en ese cementerio de silencios, secretos y mentiras. La sentía, dentro de él, contrayéndose del dolor, sollozante, frágil. Casi podía ver los finos y delgados hilos blancos que la sujetaban, aquellos por los que él se movía intentando encontrarla.

- ¡Ron¡Ron¡Por favor!

Pero, agarrándose a uno de ellos, vio como éste se rompía en su mano y comprobó como el hilo que sujetaba a Hermione a la vida, se estaba partiendo.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de su hermana, quien le abrazó.

- Gracias, gracias... - murmuraba Ginny, besándole la frente.

- Hijo, hijo¿estás bien¿estás bien?

- Todo ha sido una pesadilla, Ron. No pasa nada.

Estaba pálido y helado. Ginny le pasó una gasa por la cara mojada de sudor. Ron entrecerró los ojos. El corazón le iba a mil por hora.

- Hermione...Hermione está sufriendo.

Molly y Ginny se intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.  
- Está sufriendo, lo sé. Malfoy...Malfoy...la hace sufrir. Necesito ver a Luna. - exclamó, de golpe, mientras tragaba sus propias palabras.

- ¡Ron! Son casi las doce de la noche, Luna está durmiendo. - le aclaró su madre. - Mañana...

- ¡Ahora! Gin, - Ron agarró el brazo de su hermana y la miró. - por favor, búscala, necesito hablar con ella.

- ¡No, Ron...¡ha sido una pesadilla! - insistió Molly.

- ¡Cállate! - gritó. Pero un golpeo en la puerta les calló a los tres antes.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Luna, pasa, yo me voy.

Molly, secándose las lágrimas, se encaminó hasta la puerta por la que ya entraba una Luna ojerosa. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Ron saltó de la cama.

- ¡Luna! - yendo hasta ella, la sujetó por los hombros. - ¡Luna! Herm...

- ¡Lo sé! Lo sé...Ron. He tenido una visión.

- ¿Qué...qué visión, qué pasa?

- Algo pasa, pero no sé qué es. Es Hermione...

- ¡Esta mal, verdad, está sufriendo!

Luna, de pronto, calló.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Hermione, Hermione está sufriendo!

- Ahm...no...yo...

- ¡Qué!

Ginny se acercó a Ron y le cogió el brazo.

- Ron, le estás haciendo daño a Luna. - el pelirrojo agarraba fuertemente a la joven Lovegood. - Tranquilízate, por favor.

Acto seguido, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Ron dejó a Luna, pidiéndole disculpas. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y negó con la cabeza.

- Está sufriendo, lo sé, lo siento...lo siento dentro de mí.

Luna apretó el chal rosa con el que se protegía del frío de la noche. Tenía el gesto preocupado y sorprendido, a la vez.

- Ron. Escúchame. No sé si será el mejor momento pero...mi visión era, del futuro.

- ¿Y qué pasaba...?

- Vi a Hermione.

- ¿Hermione en el futuro?

Luna asintió, miró a Ginny y luego de nuevo a Ron.

- Sí. Pero...sé que era ella pero...no sé cómo...cómo podía estar haciendo...eso.

- ¿Qué? - dijeron ambos Weasleys a la vez.

- Yo...vi como Hermione...besaba a Draco Malfoy.

Ron abrió la boca, impactado, casi tanto como su hermana.

- ¿Luna, estás segura? - preguntó ella.

- Sí. Estoy segura. -y tragó saliva - Pero...me asusta...porque...él no la obligaba, ella lo hacía, porque quería.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido compactado en un pequeño local. La música lenta, las copas, el alcohol en la barra, las almas de la noche, escondidas en agujeros ocultos, levemente iluminados por lamparillas de aceite.

La tropa había comenzado su noche recorriendo las calles más transitadas, para acabar por los callejones más siniestros de Londres, donde entorno a la medianoche, las sombras comenzaban a entreverse como figuras de carne y hueso. Ángela conocía un pequeño club llamado "El aguijón", que, según tenía entendido, era el lugar favorito de encuentro antes de ir de caza. Allí se dirigían los cuatro: Ojoloco, Tonks, Lupin y la misma Ángela, dispuestos a desentrañar los misterios que acechaban, de la mano del siniestro Voldemort, a toda la comunidad mágica y muggle.

- Creo que lo mejor será entrar ya. - dijo Ojoloco, observando como dos nuevas figuras se colaban por la puerta del pequeño bar.

- ¿Estáis preparados? - preguntó Ángela.

Los tres asintieron. Se ajustaron las capas y se adelantaron hacia la puerta de cristal.

_"When the moon on a cloud cast night - Cuando la luna conjura la noche entre las nubes _

_Hung above the tree tops' height... - pendida en la cima de los árboles..."_

El local olía a sándalo. Se respiraba noche. Se imaginaban voces y figuras en la oscuridad. La luz era leve, tenue, casi frágil. Se derramaba en forma de cera de velas, colocadas encima de una barra casi ausente; con alguna presencia casual en tres o cuatro de las diez mesitas redondas que llenaban el local.

La música calaba las paredes desnudas de recuerdos. Nadie sabía de dónde procedía, pero era clara y continua. No cambiaba, volvía a empezar conforme acababa la canción, llena de violines y con una voz femenina, cálida y a la vez distante, como aquel club de silencios y secretos. La voz llenaba todo el espacio de melancolía.

_"You sang me of some distant past - Me cantaste acerca de un pasado lejano _

_That made my heart beat strong and fast -lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera fuerte y rápido _

_Now I know I'm home at last - Ahora, sé que por fin estoy en casa..."_

Escondidos, fingiendo beber coñac y whisky, impacientes, se dispersaron por "El aguijón".

Lupin estuvo tentado de hacer realidad la ficción y mojar los labios en el sabor intenso de su coñac pero, más atento que nunca, vislumbró a tres figuras nocturnas, que entraban a formar parte del juego de la noche, al entrar en el club.

_"You offered me an eagle's wing - Me ofreciste la ala de una águila _

_That to the sun I might soar and sing - para que pudiera alzar el vuelo y cantarle al sol..."_

Tonks, camuflada totalmente, con la apariencia de un viejo cojo y raro, se acercó lentamente a la barra para suplicar un trago más de whisky y, así poder oír la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre el trío de sombras.

- Creo que tu querida princesita vuelve a quedarse sola de guardia, Jills...

- Podríamos hacerle una visita¿qué opinas?

Jills hizo girar su vaso, que aún no había tocado. Estaba nervioso y esbozaba sonrisas inquietas.

Tonks no podía ver sus rostros, pero distinguía sus voces. El primero que había hablado tenía una voz grave y misteriosa, el segundo más aguda que el primero y siseante. Jills parecía tener una vocecilla aguda con un tono muy bajo.

- No será suficiente para los tres, sin embargo... - caviló el primero.

- Ella... - habló Jills, de repente preocupado. - tiene un gato, un persa blanco. Quizá Sven...

- ¡Arg! - el segundo hizo un gesto de asco y repulsión. - Odio a los animales...sobre todo los gatos...me niego. Me niego Harris...

_"And if I heard the owl's cry - y si oyera el ulular del buho_

_Into the forest I would fly - al corazón del bosque volaría _

_And in its darkness find you by. - y en su oscuridad te encontraría..."_

- Debemos encontrar algo más. Quizá algún cliente que vaya a buscar una pastilla para dormir... - sonrió Harris. - Dentro de dos noches tenemos una cita con nuestro Señor...y tenemos que estar en perfectas condiciones.

- Pues vamos, - arreó Sven. - necesito beberla ya, no puedo esperar ni un segundo más...

Jills asintió, casi palmoteó ansioso. Harris asintió, despacio y consciente. Asió un billete arrugado del interior de su túnica y lo dejó caer en la barra. El camarero lo cogió veloz, quitando a la vez, los tres vasos, que no habían sido bebidos. Ninguno de ellos.

Acto seguido, se levantaron de los bancos negros y se encaminaron fuera.

_"And so our love's not a simple thing - Nuestro amor no es algo simple _

_Nor our truths unwavering - ni nuestras verdades inquebrantables..."_

Las luces de la farmacia brillaban, siendo la única iluminación en la medianoche fría y solitaria de aquella calle olvidada.

Una mujer, arropada por su abrigo y su miedo, avanzaba rápidamente, dirección a la pequeña farmacia de la esquina. Al llegar allí tocó al timbre de seguridad. La mirilla se abrió, dejando entrever un ojo azul.

- Por favor...necesito comprar una medicina para mi hijo. - rogó la mujer.

- Enseguida le abro.

En pocos segundos, después de abrir los cerrojos, la puerta se abrió y la mujer entró dentro.

Las tres sombras se colocaron a los lados de la puerta, sin ser vistos, para atacar en cuanto se abriera de nuevo.

- Oh, muchas gracias. - murmuró la mujer.

- No ha sido nada. Vaya y cada 12 horas déle el jarabe.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias...

Los cerrojos volvían a sonar, la mujer iba a salir. Los tres vampiros jadeaban impacientes. Ninguno esperaba otra presencia en aquel silencio.

- ¡Lumus Cegator!

Una luz cegadora invadió la puerta, atacando directamente a los vampiros, que salieron disparados por el aire, aterrizando bruscamente en el suelo mientras que aullaban heridos y se intentaban cubrir con sus capas.

Harris fue el primero en reaccionar. Sus ojos estaban rojos de ira. Observó a la mujer que le había disparado y voló hacia ella, sin embargo, fue derribado por una nueva figura.

Ángela corrió hacia Sven, quien ya se levantaba y le amenazó con la varita.

- Quieto. - le espetó sin dobleces.

- ¿O sino qué piensas hacer...?

- No me tientes a demostrártelo...

El vampiro miró al otro lado. Jills era amenazado por Ojoloco.

Tonks salió finalmente de la farmacia, recuperando su aspecto normal y empuñando su varita contra Harris, quien luchaba encarecidamente contra Lupin.

- Para...¡para! - gritó encolerizada.

Pero Harris, con la fuerza sobre humana del vampiro, era un enemigo demasiado complicado.

- ¡Tonks, acaba con él! - gritó Ángela. - ¡Tenemos a los otros dos!

- ¡Lumus!

Sven aprovechó la luz cegadora para derribar a Ángela y saltar sobre Tonks.

- ¡Nooo! - gritó Lupin.

El cuerpo de Harris cayó hacia un lado, sin vida. Rápidamente su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, convirtiéndose en polvo.

- ¡Lumus!

De la varita de Ángela salió el chorro de la potente luz que acabó con Sven. Sin embargo, Tonks, en el suelo, estaba desmayada y mostraba el rastro de sangre que manaba de su cuello mordido.

Lupin y Ángela se arrodillaron entorno a ella.

- ¡Debemos regresar al Cuartel! - jadeó Ángela. - ¡Tenemos que curarla!

- ¡Mordazium totalium!

Jills rodó por el suelo, atado todo el cuerpo, amordazado y vendado los ojos. Ojoloco avanzó hacia ellos, con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Mal, la han atacado. Debemos volver. - dijo Ángela mientras miraba en derredor. - ¿Sólo tenemos a ése?

- Hablará, no te preocupes. - murmuró Ojoloco. - Voy a borrar la memoria de la muggle. Estará muy asustada.

_"But like the moon's pull on the tide - pero al igual que la fuerza de la luna sobre las mareas _

_Our fingers touch, our hearts collide - nuestros dedos se tocan, nuestros corazones colisionan."_

Ángela miró a Lupin.

- Volvamos al Cuartel lo antes posible, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder al vampiro.

- No ha sido culpa de nadie. - aclaró Remus Lupin, mientras cogía en brazos a Tonks.

- La responsabilidad es mía, dejé que me derribara.- dijo con rabia.

- Siempre corremos riesgos...y siempre los correremos.

Mantuvieron el contacto de sus miradas hasta que Ojoloco apareció. Éste cargó con Jills, ahora totalmente quieto y callado.

- Vámonos.

Ángela asintió y sacó el traslador de debajo de su túnica. Pusieron la mano a la vez en la vieja botella y se teletransportaron dejando atrás el oscuro callejón, la noche y la luna.

_"I'll be a moonsbreath by your side. - Yo seré un aliento **de luna**...a tu lado.."_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**La luna** traviesa se reflejaba en todas las vidrieras, a lo largo del oscuro pasillo de la mansión. Las antorchas ondeaban, frágiles ante las ráfagas de viento que agitaban la noche. Algunas se habían apagado, dejando aún más ensombrecido el corredor.

El silencio era casi cortante. Draco avanzó, lentamente hasta la habitación de largas puertas. Su padre odiaba a los guardas que custodiaban las puertas de todos los cuartos, por lo que se negaba a tener a un guardaespaldas que flanqueara su portón.

"Te costará caro esto, querido padre", pensó Draco, mientras se aseguraba de que no había una sola alma en toda la estancia. Seguro, empujó la puerta, que se abrió con un leve chirrido. Insignificante.

Volvió a toparse cara a cara con la luna blanca de aquella noche, en los ventanales que rodeaban aquella cómoda y lustrosa recámara.Cerró tras de sí la puerta.

La túnica de su padre descansaba encima de su enorme cama. Junto a la varita de éste. "Un mago nunca debe desprenderse de su varita, padre", sonrió Draco.

Se detuvo cuando observó cómo la puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Escuchó el agua. Su padre tenía el grifo cerrado, sin embargo, descansaba confortablemente sumergido en el agua caliente.

Draco observó el escritorio. Ni una foto, ni un recuerdo. Ni de su madre, ni de él mismo. El rubio, sin embargo, guardaba en su mesilla de noche, la imagen de su madre, más bella y plena que nunca, y la besaba y la observaba y la veneraba.

Siempre ordenado. Su padre conservaba cada objeto en su sitio. Pero, había algo que alteraba el orden, un pergamino a medio escribir, sin embargo, como Lucius tenía costumbre, conservaba su firma en el borde izquierdo.

El joven Malfoy bordeó la mesa y se sentó en el sillón de cuero. Sin tocar la carta, la leyó:

_"De su más fiel servidor:_

_Mi querido Señor, ante la preocupación por la falta de resultados con la prisionera Hermione Granger, yo mismo me he trasladado al Castillo de los Triunfos para verificar el trato diario para conseguir la información que usted necesita, mi Lord._

_Encontré junto a mi hijo, Draco Malfoy, a su siervo Blaise Zabinni, he de decirle que los esfuerzos de ambos han sido loables, sin embargo, mi hijo, siempre velando por el bien de nuestros propósitos, ha intentado ir suministrando paulatinamente el dolor necesario que esa asquerosa sangre sucia merece, con el fin de conseguir al fin la confesión necesaria. Lo que Blaise Zabinni ha desestabilizado con una dosis excesiva que ha dejado a la prisionera en un estado muy crítico, mi Lord._

_Por ello, yo he..."_

Draco sonrió. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y la dirigió al pergamino. Dejando los ojos en blanco, comenzó a hablar, y, al mismo tiempo, en el pergamino se empezaron a grabar sus palabras.

_"...yo he decidido que mi hijo siga intentando la labor encomendada, puesto que no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a una prisionera tan valiosa._

_Debo comentarle un tema de menor grado de importancia pero que usted debe conocer, mi Lord. Últimamente me he sentido mal y he tenido varios desvanecimientos. Temo que mi salud pueda estar en peligro y mi trabajo pueda no estar siendo efectivo e inútil. Por ello, le pido que me disculpe ya que voy a detenerme para descansar unos días._

_Siempre su más fiel servidor, a su entera disposición._

_Lucius Malfoy"_

La sonrisa de Draco se hizo más amplia aún. Todo estaba listo.

Se levantó del sillón y escuchó como su padre canturreaba en el cuarto de baño. Un gesto de asco salpicó su cara. Le temblaba el labio.

Así, decidido, empujó la puerta blanca, entrando en el baño, lleno de un vapor caliente y pegajoso.

- ¡Draco!

Lucius Malfoy, sobresaltado, a punto de estuvo de incorporarse. Pero su hijo se lo impidió, al echarle hacia atrás, sólo con el poder de su mente. Lucius frunció el ceño.

- Mírate, padre.

El cuerpo blanco, arrugado, largo, viejo de su padre, frente a sus ojos, le repugnaba. Odiaba a aquel hombre. Su pelo rubio, mojado, su rostro afilado, a la vez tan familiar, tan igual a él. Con esos ojos, más azules que sus pupilas grises, de puro acero, fulminándolo, indignado, sorprendida y poco a poco, horrorizado.

- Draco¿qué?

- Calla. Cállate.

Lucius sentía como la fuerza de su hijo lo ataba al borde de la bañera blanca. Su cuerpo estaba literalmente petrificado, absorto e inválido. Un extraño calor agobiante caldeaba el agua de la tina.

- Cállate...padre. - Draco sonrió. - Ahora la palabra la tengo yo. Yo.

Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sintió entonces dolor en su mejilla, en su mentón...la huella del brutal puñetazo que el patriarca le había propinado apenas una hora antes.

La presión de Lucius Malfoy, aumentó entonces. El patriarca miró desesperado hacia su alrededor. Intentó mover sus manos pero no podía. A pesar de su esfuerzo, no podía moverse.

- Yo. Tu hijo...tu pobre hijo... - rió. - no soy un estúpido, padre, nunca lo he sido, aunque tú lo creyeses. Soy muy inteligente, muy rápido, muy poderoso. A veces pienso que casi tanto como el Señor Oscuro. Pero tú, siempre me has creído mediocre...siempre te has creído superior a mí. Ja...superior¿tú?

El grifo, mágicamente se abrió y un chorro flojo, de agua, comenzó a correr, llenando poco a poco la bañera.

- Tú...sólo eres una rata, una rata a los pies del Lord. ¿Te crees capaz de venir aquí...a darme órdenes? Padre, desde que tuve conciencia de que con mi mente y mi varita podría tenerlo todo...padre, desde ése momento, no tienes valor para darme órdenes. Mucho menos...órdenes, respecto a ella.

Brillaron los ojos de Draco, al mismo tiempo que el agua llegaba al cuello de Lucius, quien, cada vez más desesperado, lloraba.

- Ella...ella... - recordando a Hermione, volvió a lamerse los labios y se atrevió, incluso, a sentarse en la tapa del retrete, mientras observaba a su padre. - desde el mismo momento en que ella llegó aquí, supe que...todo había merecido la pena. Todo. Toda la humillación por la que me has hecho pasar. Y ahora...pagarás.

- Dra...co...noo... - murmuró Lucius.

El rubio rió. El agua rozaba los labios de su padre.

- Sí. Pagarás. Por mí, por mamá, por...Hermione. - sonrió. - Por todos. Por todos tus pecados, padre. - añadió con una voz casi celestial.

Lucius sintió como el agua entraba por su nariz y miró a su hijo suplicante.

- Vas a ahogarte, padre. Vas a ahogarte...

Lucius sollozó. Pero Draco no tenía piedad. Había enloquecido.

- Adiós, padre, adiós...

Con una nueva fuerza, Draco sumergió a Lucius en la bañera rebosante. Lucius le miró, pero poco duró ese contacto, poco a poco sus ojos se quedaron en blanco y su cuerpo agarrotado, cedió al abrazo de la muerte. - Ahora sí, padre...ahora, sin tu estúpida presencia...Hermione es mía¡mía!

Y rió. Rió mientras el grifo seguía goteando, rebosando la bañera, el agua mojando las baldosas.

Draco salió de la estancia y dejó la puerta entreabierta.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Con suma urgencia, Ginny y Snape se encerraron con Tonks en uno de los cuartos preparados para los enfermos.

Exhaustos por el viaje y la larga carrera, el resto del equipo se reunió en el salón junto a varios miembros de la Orden. Entre ellos, Minerva McGonagall, Ron Weasley y Molly además de Luna Lovegood.

- Hemos dejado al vampiro en el sótano. Sigue con el hechizo de Ojoloco. - comentó Ángela, quien lucía un rostro demacrado.

- Creo que deberíamos interrogarle cuanto antes. - añadió Moody.

- Me parece bien.

- Puedo encargarme. - se ofreció Lupin.

- Iremos los dos. - tajó Ángela.

- Estás cansada...deja que...

- Remus, sigo siendo la jefa de misión. - dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. - Así que no me discutas.

- Está bien... - asintió el licántropo. - Está bien.

- ¿Puedo asistir? - pidió Ron.

- Creo que puede que te sirva como entrenamiento. ¿Cuál es tu opinión, Molly? - consultó Ángela.

La señora Weasley miró a su hijo y se encogió de hombros.

- Parece que mi opinión no tiene valor para él...así que...si es lo que quiere...

- Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor.

- Vamos entonces.

**oooooooooo**

Jills miraba aterrado a todas partes. Temblaba.

- ¡No...la luz no¡No! - gemía.

- Tranquilo. - susurró Ángela, entrando en la estancia. - No abriremos ninguna ventana ni te haremos ningún daño, siempre y cuando colabores.

Jills observaba al hombre de su lado. Lupin, severo y de mirada profunda.

No se percataba de que detrás de ellos, estaba Ron Weasley, siguiendo atentamente la escena sin perder detalle.

- No...¡no puedo traicionar al Lord!

- No traicionas a nadie...

- El Lord, el Lord me matará...me torturará...prometimos fidelidad...él dijo que nos protegería...que nos daría sangre fresca de los mejores magos...

- ¿A cambio de qué? - inquirió Ángela.

- No puedo...no puedo...

- Sangre fresca¿a cambio de qué?  
- La poción y los muggles... - dijo, vomitando las palabras rápidamente.

- ¿La poción de la oscuridad? - exclamó Lupin con duda.

- La poción que necesita frío...frío...

Lupin murmuró al oído de Ángela.

- El pleidostan, tal y como dijo Snape...sus cuerpos están exentos de calor alguno.

Separándose, Ángela volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Para qué quiere el Lord que ingiráis la poción?

- Por los muggles. Por esos sucios muggles... - ¿Quiere matarles?

Jills rió rastreramente.

- El Lord es sabio, listo...el Lord...

- ¿Quiere matar a los muggles?  
- No...no...los muggles van a ayudar al Lord.

- ¿Cómo?

- No tendrán otra opción.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la poción les obliga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque hace que sólo puedan obedecer al Lord. Siempre al Lord.  
- ¿Y qué quiere lograr el Lord?

Jills rió.

- Quiere que los muggles maten a los muggles. Los muggles son fuertes con la poción. Con la poción harán caso al Lord...con la poción...matarán, tendrán los poderes...serán super hombres...

- ¿Cuándo?

- No sé.

- ¿Cuándo va a atacar?

- Cuando sea el momento.

- ¿Cuándo será el momento?

- El Lord no lo dijo. No dijo nada más. Sólo...cuando sea el momento.

Y ninguno sabía lo cerca que estaban de ese momento.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sus ojos estaban llenos de agua. En aquel momento eran dos océanos insondables. Agua. Sólo había agua.

- Abre la puerta. - ordenó tajante.

Su voz jadeaba levemente, pero en su rostro no había ninguna seña visible que hiciera sospechar. Firme, sin rodeos, directo siempre, avanzó cuando el guarda le dio paso a la habitación.

El cuarto estaba totalmente a oscuras. Las largas cortinas tapaban los ventanales. Las losas seguían lisas, resbaladizas y nacaradas. Ella seguía allí.

Draco se acercó lentamente, después de hacer una pausa y mirar la cama donde ella se hallaba tendida a lo largo, con los brazos caídos hacia un lado.

Tenía la boca entreabierta y el gesto casi doloroso. Pálida, aún sudorosa, delgada y demacrada, con el pelo enredado tapándole el cuello.

Él se detuvo cuando ascendió el escalón donde estaba subida la cama. La observó. Observó sus rasgos, sus pestañas. Entonces se arrodilló al lado del bordillo. Se arrodilló y la miró a escasos centímetros de su cara, de su nariz. Sonrió y pasó un tiempo así, simplemente, sin hacer nada más: sólo respirar y observar, como el que observa un cuadro, embelesado, ido.

Respiró profundamente. Alzó una mano y con un dedo recorrió la ceja de Hermione hasta llegar al final y acariciar la piel. Sintió un estremecimiento a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, un escalofrío por toda la columna.

Fue en ese momento cuando la llamó, suavemente, casi con la dulzura con la que se llama a un niño cuando se le despierta por la mañana para avisarle que es la hora de comenzar el día.

Ella tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta, seguía en un estado de inconsciencia y atolondramiento, a causa del brutal interrogatorio a la que la habían sometido. Sentía dolor al moverse, le pesaba todo el cuerpo.

- Shh... - la calmó el mortífago. - tranquila. Todo está bien.

Hermione intentó abrir los ojos, Draco acarició su mejilla. Al fin lo consiguió, chocando con los océanos de Draco. Escudriñó su mirada, sin ser aún consciente de nada. Hizo el intento de hablar pero el Malfoy negó con la cabeza y puso un dedo en sus labios.

- Todo está bien. Nadie va a hacerte daño. No lo permitiré. - dijo, con sinceridad, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. - Nadie va a tocarte nunca más. Nunca más. Nadie más. Nunca más...no...no, mi querida Hermione...no...

Con ambas manos acarició su pelo. Aquella mata enredada de cabellos castaños. Sonrió cuando sintió el tacto encrespado.

- Ahora van a darte un baño¿quieres? Un baño de agua caliente, con espuma, si quieres...¿quieres? - le preguntó, inquiriendo, acercándose más aún a rozar la punta de su nariz. - Tendrás toda la espuma que quieras...solo para ti. El tiempo que quieras. Y después...ordenaré que te instalen en mi habitación. Y te cuidaré. Te cuidaré...¿de acuerdo?

Hermione se dormía, no tenía fuerzas para continuar escuchando aquel monólogo sin sentido de Malfoy.

- Te cuidaré, Hermione. Nadie va a hacerte daño. No lo permitiré. - sonrió, de manera cómplice. - Él no podrá hacerte daño. Nunca más. A nadie más. Nunca me volverá a dar órdenes. Nunca más.

Y sonrió, triunfal, satisfecho. Sin ningún arrepentimiento en su mirada llena de agua. Sino sencilla alegría, sencilla paz. Ahora estaba en paz.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Se despertó aquella mañana, sobresaltado.

Entre las pesadillas que habían asaltado todos sus sueños, la más horrible, sin duda, siempre era la misma. Hermione en brazos de Draco Malfoy. Hermione besando a su enemigo. Hermione amando a otro. Hermione amando a un asesino.

Sin embargo, entre todos aquellos terroríficos sueños, había una imagen que no dejaba de repetirse en su mente. La casa de Hermione. La casa Granger. Esa pequeña y acogedora vivienda, en un barrio bastante apacible, de largas calles donde las parejas paseaban, los jóvenes daban paseos en bicicleta y los niños jugaban en un parque, dando saltos en los columpios.

Recordó una noche en la que había paseado con Hermione por las calles de su barrio. Él la había visitado para saber de ella, después de un viaje a Grecia con sus padres. Todo era muy distinto. La recordaba viva, parlanchina. Hablaba sin cesar y él sólo escuchaba la mitad de lo que decía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y arqueamientos de cejas, malabares con las manos, cambios de tono...comentarios mordaces. Hermione, viva, muy viva. En su memoria.

Se vistió deprisa y bajó, sin hambre como le solía ocurrir todas la mañanas. El cuartel estaba en silencio aunque pudo observar como en el pequeño saloncito, Ángela tomaba un café. Él se preparó un zumo de naranja y lo bebió en un par de tragos.

Pegó en la puerta para entrar. Ángela se giró para ver quién era y le sonrió invitándole a pasar.

- Qué madrugador. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ron arqueó una ceja.

- Llevas la misma ropa que anoche. - hizo un gesto contrariado. - ¿Has dormido?

Ángela volvió a sonreír, mucho más levemente.

- Querido Ronnie, no se te escapa ni una¿eh?

- ¿Cómo está Tonks?

- Dormida. Snape se ha pasado toda la noche vigilándola. Claro, porque obligó a dormir a Ginny, sino hubiera tenido compañía. Tu hermana es excepcional.  
- Lo sé. - Ron miró a su alrededor. - Ángela, me apetece dar un paseo.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quieres hablar o...?

- No. Verás... - no sabía si mentir o no. - yo...me gustaría alejarme un poco para pensar.

- ¿Un poco cuánto es?

- Un poco.

- No sabes mentir, Ron Weasley. - y suspiró. - ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

- Si alguien pregunta por mí, dile que acabo de irme a correr y que no tardaré.

- Ron, no me metas en...

- Por favor.

- Tu madre se enfadaría mucho conmigo y...además¿y si te pasa algo? Yo me sentiría responsable y...

- Una hora, tardaré sólo una hora, te lo juro. Si tardo más, puedes venir a buscarme.

- ¿A dónde?  
- A...

Titubeó. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Ángela que iba a casa de los Granger?

- A Big Donuts, ya sabes la...

- Sé dónde es.

- Gracias.

- Pero a cambio quiero algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me traigas un donut de triple chocolate.

Ron sonrió y besó a Ángela en la frente.

- Eso está hecho.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Antes de que amaneciera, se levantó y se puso su ropa de trabajo. La misma de siempre. Con el mismo olor a nada que siempre. Añoraba los perfumes de Parvati: fresa, vainilla...aquellos aromas tan dulzones que llevaba consigo todo el día y que dejaban su rastro allí por donde pasaba.

Se lavó la cara con el agua helada del grifo y se secó rápidamente, recogiéndose el pelo con una redecilla negra. No se miró al espejo aquella mañana.

Salió rápidamente hacia el gran salón que tenía que limpiar y estar listo en menos de dos horas.

Dos compañeras la saludaron al llegar, una de ellas también era de Gryffindor, aunque era un año mayor que ella. Nataly. Era muy guapa antes. Ahora lucía una cicatriz que le marcaba toda la mejilla derecha. Se la habían hecho unos mortífagos cuando se resistió a que la apresaran junto a su hermana y su padre. Al menos no le había dañado la vista. Nataly había sido optimista y vivaz. Ahora era muy callada y nunca sonreía.

Lavender se puso a limpiar las mesas, una a una, frotando sin pausa con el trapo. No quería pensar. No quería pensar. Por eso frotaba y sólo pensaba en lo que sus ojos tenían enfrente. La mancha amarilla en la esquina de la mesa marrón, tenía que quitarla. No podían recibir queja de ella. No, no podían quejarse de su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, su trabajo era el mejor. Casi nunca tenía que hablar con los mortífagos, los guardas y tampoco los presos. Tenía "libertad". Podía recorrer el tercer piso a su antojo. Andar por las cocinas, los baños, las salas de retratos, aunque en éstas últimas nunca solía estar, le daban pánico los retratos que la insultaban y se reían de ella.

Cuando terminó con las mesas, siguió con las sillas. Nataly había hecho la mitad de las sillas, por lo cual terminó rápido. Lustró los sillones de cuero y los de terciopelo. Vació los ceniceros de colillas y los limpió, perfumándolos levemente.

Ann, la otra compañera, se encargó de fregar. Éso era lo peor. Fregar de rodillas la estancia. Por fin se le habían quitado las costras de cuando había fregado todo el pasillo del segundo piso. Solía ser un castigo, pero ella no había hecho "nada", sin embargo, había tenido que fregarlo.

Terminaron más rápido que de costumbre. Sin duda, el tiempo que llevaban allí encerradas las había acostumbrado y la práctica las había mejorado. Quizá recibieran alguna recompensa, aunque nunca la deseada.

A Lavender le tocaban de nuevo los baños. Odiaba con toda su alma limpiar los baños. Tenía que limpiar los veinte retretes y diez bañeras del segundo piso. Sola. Odiaba limpiar sola.

Pero con la resignación que llevaba consigo a todas partes, se dispuso a hacer su trabajo.

Lo que más odiaba de los baños eran los espejos. Sobre todo los espejos de las bañeras. Todos los cuartos con enormes bañeras estaban rodeados de enormes espejos. Parecía que a los mortífagos les satisfacía bañarse viéndose por donde miraran.

Comenzó a limpiar los retretes. Eran veinte retretes seguidos, uno tras otro, en una enorme sala. Uno tras otro, uno tras otro. Ya se había acostumbrado. La primera vez vomitó, la segunda y la tercera también. La cuarta solo tuvo arcadas. La quinta y por consiguiente las demás, ya se había acostumbrado y lo hacía monótonamente, como una máquina.

Se había acostumbrado a no sentir. Simplemente a trabajar sin descanso para no anhelar la libertad, ni el aire fresco, ni la lluvia ni el sol siquiera.

Terminó más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Terminó y se encaminó a los cuartos de bañeras. Eran cuartos individuales. Con bañeras gigantescas.

Comenzó con la primera bañera. Tenía las manos arrugadas. Las bañeras olían peor que los retretes. Pero se había acostumbrado al olor y a la ausencia de olor. Había manchas por todas partes.

Hizo cuatro bañeras en el tiempo que había tardado para los veinte retretes. Estaba muy ocupada intentando no mirarse en los espejos. No podía enfrentarse con el reflejo de lo que se había convertido.

Entonces, cuando comenzaba con la quinta bañera, la puerta del cuarto individual se abrió.

Lavender no se movió, pensaba que al darse cuenta que estaba limpiado, quien fuera se marcharía a otro cuarto. Oyó como la puerta se cerraba y siguió con su trabajo. Sólo oía como el estropajo verde desteñido frotaba las manchas negruzcas de la porcelana blanca. - Buenos días.

A punto estuvo de gritar cuando escuchó la voz siseante en su oído. Aterrada, dio un bote y se giró, encontrándose con el dueño de aquella voz maliciosa.

- Tú. - dijo con un hilo de voz, a su vez.

Él sonrió.

- Estás muy ocupada. ¿Estás limpiando bien todo?

Ella no respondió, aún sostenía el estropajo en su mano cerrada.

- Seguro que sí¿verda? Bien...sigue, no quiero interrumpirte.

Lavender titubeó, estaba nerviosa pero no se atrevía a desafiar la orden del mortífago. Así que se giró y continuó intentando borrar las manchas de la bañera.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre te he visto muy atractiva. En Hogwarts siempre deseaba follarte. Pero tú siempre estabas con tus amiguitas, la idiota de Patil. - rió cruelmente. - O sino, los imbéciles de Dinigan y Thomas. ¿Te acostabas con alguno?

Ella no respondió.

- Te he hecho una pregunta.

- No. - dijo.

- Mientes.

Zabinni la cogió por los hombros y la giró hacia él. Ella cerró los ojos porque si los abría, vería de pleno su rostro en el espejo. No por Zabinni. Ya le había visto otras veces y sabía cómo era. Por eso mismo, sintió miedo cuando él la tocó.

- Mientes, repugnante sangre sucia.

Le soltó una bofetada, ella estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer en la bañera que estaba limpiando, pero Blaise Zabinni lo evitó. Por contra la empujó a la pared, que no era sino un espejo. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió el dolor en su mejilla y en su espalda. - ¿Me quieres hacer creer que eres virgen? Por favor...

Lavender no era virgen. Había estado con dos chicos. El primero con sólo catorce años. Había sido con un chico indio llamado Ray. Lo conoció en un campamento de verano. Él no era mago, sólo era muggle, como ella debería haber sido. Había sido precioso para ella. Lo recordaba con dulzura. El segundo había sido en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, con un chico de Drumstand, Tedd. A ella le había gustado desde el primer momento y bailaron varias veces en el Baile que se celebró por el Torneo de los tres magos. Se dieron muchos besos a escondidas, se tocaron y, cuando acabó el Torneo, hicieron el amor en el cuarto que Lavender compartía con Hermione y Parvati. Fue muy rápido pero intenso. También Lavender guardaba ese recuerdo con cariño en su memoria.

- Llevabas un cartel de puta en Hogwarts.

Zabinni se desabrochó el pantalón y desgarró la ropa de Lavender. Ella no lloraba, sólo temblaba porque sabía lo que iba a suceder. Lo había visto antes, había visto como violaban a una compañera cuando aún estaba en una celda encerrada junto a otras tantas. Por eso había querido salir de allí. Como ahora sólo quería salir de allí.

Zabinni la penetró con violencia. Lavender gritó de dolor y Zabinni empujó con más fuerza, con más violencia, haciendo que Lavender tuviese que morderse los labios para no volver a gritar aunque lo deseaba.

- Virgen... - rió como un loco. - Puta...

La violó. Mordió sus pechos y su cuello hasta hacerla sangrar. Lo peor para Lavender fue la única imagen que conservaría después de que Zabinni acabase, la tirase al suelo y se marchase lavándose antes las manos. La imagen que todos los espejos de la maldita habitación le devolvía, su propio rostro.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Aquel invierno estaba siendo el más largo de todos. Ron ahelaba la primavera, casi tanto como aquellos árboles tristes que adornaban la calle sin vida. Pero sabía que la primavera sólo volvería con Hermione, no antes.

Mientras él caminaba, con las manos en los bolsillos, sintiéndose a cada paso, más y más extraño, varios hombres con trajes de chaqueta salían de sus casas y arrancaban sus coches, dirección a sus trabajos. Algún madrugador paseaba a su perro.

Ron observó como los números iban pasando, 1, 3, 5, 7, 9...así, tenía que llegar hasta el número 19, y quedaba muy poco. Pasó por delante del parque, a esa hora aún desierto. La brisa agitaba un columpio vacío. En una visión fugaz, vio a Hermione meciéndose en el columpio, mirando al cielo, mirándole luego a él.

Sintió ese nudo que le acompañaba todos los días. Era tan difícil vivir sin ella...cada día, levantarse sabiendo que ella no compartiría ni una sola de sus horas, que no podría contarle nada, ni observar la noche a su lado. No al menos en carne y hueso. Él la mantenía viva y presente en su alma, en su mente daba vueltas a cada segundo. Habían pasado meses y meses, pero él no podía olvidarla ni un sólo segundo.

Vio como llegaba al número 17 y supo que ya había llegado cuando dio apenas tres zancadas más. Había llegado a la casa Granger.

Miró a sendos lados. No había nadie así que subió los tres peldaños de la breve escalera y sacó disimuladamente la varita de entre la túnica, murmurando el hechizo en voz baja. La puerta se abrió ante él. Así de fácil. También lo había sido para los mortífagos aquella noche.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. La casa estaba en penumbra, levemente iluminada por los rayos matinales que se colaban por las ventanas, llenas de polvo. Ron tragó saliva, aquello iba a ser muy difícil.

Cruzó la entradilla, miró la cocina, ordenada y como parada en el tiempo, con la cortina de encajes y bordados de pequeñas frutitas en los bordes. Sonrió y siguió caminando. El salón estaba hecho un caos. El sofá estaba volcado, al igual que la mesa. La televisión estaba rota, entre un mar de cristales. Dos maletas sin tocar en un rincón. La maleta de Hermione, aquella que usaba para Hogwarts, con sus iniciales.

El pelirrojo se acercó y abrió la maleta. Sólo había dos libros desencajados.

Se levantó lentamente y, al hacerlo, vio la puerta del cuarto de Hermione. Sólo había subido la vez que paseó con Hermione por su calle, porque la señora Granger insistió en que subiese a tomarse un zumo antes de marcharse. Había estado en el salón e incluso en la cocina, también en el baño, pero no había pisado el cuarto de Hermione nunca antes.

Se llenó de coraje, sabía que le iba a hacer falta.

La persiana de Hermione estaba bajada, Ron sólo veía oscuridad pero, fijándose vio como en el techo de la habitación, algo brillaba. Eran estrellas. Eran las constelaciones que Hermione tanto adoraba. Estaban todas, repartidas por el techo que ella miraba antes de dormir.

El nudo en su garganta ya era importante.

Buscó en la pared el interruptor de la luz. Cogió aire y empujó. La luz llenó el espacio. Ron observó en silencio.

El cuarto estaba rodeado por una larga estantería circular. Encima de la estantería, cientos de libros. Un escritorio con folios desordenados y tinta manchando varias hojas. Tinta ya seca. Se fijó que debajo del escritorio había una especie de colchón con función de cama. En letras doradas se leía Crooskands. "Pobre", pensó Ron. No había rastro de él.

Entonces, se fijó en lo que había justo al lado del escritorio. Un armario. Cogió el pomo y tiró. De repente, llegó a su nariz un olor. Sí, era el olor de Hermione. Su olor a limpio mezclado con un toque a dulce vainilla. En ese momento, Ron no pudo aguantarlo más y lloró, sin contenerse, nadie le estaba mirando. Lloró mientras cogía un jersey apolillado del armario y lo abrazaba, mientras resbalaba hasta el suelo del cuarto de Hermione, sin parar de llorar.

Lloró hasta que recordó que debía volver para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Ángela. Decidió que se llevaría el jersey de Hermione y, justo cuando iba a cerrar el armario, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Extendió la mano y lo cogió. Entre lágrimas, sonrió. Era otro jersey. Pero, no era de Hermione. En el jersey naranja se leía en grandes letras centradas "RON". Ese había sido uno de los incontables jerseys navideños que su madre le mandaba. No sabía cómo había llegado a manos de Hermione. Quizá se lo había dejado alguna vez en la sala común y ella lo había cogido para dárselo pero no lo había hecho, o se lo podía haber robado por...¿por qué? Sonrió. El hecho de que Hermione tuviera ese Jersey era otro motivo más para él. Debía encontrarla y regalarle todos sus jerseys, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Sonrió. Si ella tenía algo suyo, él anhelaba tenerla a ella. Se llevó el jersey de Hermione, cerró el armario y apagó la luz.

Debía salir de allí. Fue hasta la salida, la luz era más brillante y la casa estaba mucho más iluminada. Cruzó el salón, lo miró de nuevo. Ya había llegado a la entradilla cuando vio un sobre encima de la mesita de la entrada del recibidor. Un sobre blanco en el que se leía: Para Hermione Granger. Estaba abierto.

Ron, movido por la curiosidad y por el deseo de encontrar pistas, leyó la carta:

_Hermione:_

_Estás en peligro. Huye, huye lo antes posible. Han capturado a Lavender, esta mañana cuando fui a buscarla, ya no estaba. Esto es tan horrible...huye por Merlín. Sé que van a ir por ti, lo he visto. Van a ir por ti una noche. He tenido una visión. Sé que no crees en estas cosas, que te quitaste de Adivinación por ello pero, es real, era tan real al menos...Huye...He visto que te iban a llevar a un Castillo y he visto más cosas...pero no sé qué pensar...mañana mismo voy a ir a la casa de la señora Kannack, es una bruja con grandes poderes adivinatorios que conocí en la presentación de un libro. Necesito que me ayude a interpretar lo que he visto. Ojalá esta carta pueda ayudarte en algo. Ojalá mi visión pueda ayudar...Un beso, amiga_

_Parvati Patil_

Ron miró a la puerta. Aquello era una luz. Sabía que Parvati había sido capturada unos días después que Hermione. Pero...quizá...su visión...quizá en su visión hubiese visto dónde llevarían a Hermione, quizá aquella mujer...¡sí¡Eso era!

Ron salió de la casa, llevándose el jersey de Hermione y la carta de Parvati. Debía encontrar a Hermione y para ello, antes, **debía encontrar a la señora Kannack.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Abrió los ojos. Sentía un calor agradable en el estómago. Estaba tapada por un cálido edredón nórdico y apoyaba la cabeza en unos almohadones blandos. Se sintió un poco mareada cuando intentó saber dónde estaba.

- Has despertado. - oyó.

Giró lentamente la cabeza en dirección a la voz. Una amplia sonrisa la recibió.

- ¿Tienes hambre¿Quieres comer?

No dijo nada pero asintió.

Malfoy abrió la puerta y trajo consigo una bandeja, pero no una bandeja metálica, fría y triste, como las que Hermione estaba acostumbrada a recibir en la celda, sino una bandeja forrada, de madera.

- ¿Leche caliente?

Hermione detestaba la leche sola y, más aún, caliente, pero asintió de nuevo. Intentó moverse y se quejó, le dolía el cuerpo.

- Shh...no te preocupes.

Draco se acercó a ella, sentándose en la cama y acercando la taza a sus labios. La inclinó para que ella bebiese. Hermione bebió hasta que Malfoy retiró la taza para que respirara, así tres veces.

- No puedes comer sólidos, pero te he mezclado la poción revitalizadora con unos cereales. - mientras le decía ésto, le acariciaba la cara, con cariño y delicadeza. - ¿Quieres?

- Sí...

A Malfoy se le iluminó el rostro.

- Has...has hablado... ¿te encuentras...? - sonrió. - Bien... intenta no forzarte. Te daré el desayuno...

Y así lo hizo. Cucharada tras cucharada, Malfoy dio a Hermione la mezcla hasta que Hermione se sintió incapaz de tomar más y él hizo que retiraran la bandeja.

- Te dejaré descansar¿de acuerdo? Duerme, vendré por la noche.

Nuevamente, acarició el rostro de Hermione, quien comenzó a cerrar los ojos. La poción revitalizadora le daba sueño.

Malfoy sonrió y, sin hacer ruido, salió de su habitación para dejar a Hermione durmiendo en ella.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo del Castillo de los Triunfos hasta el salón donde se reunían todos los mortífagos, se encontró cara a cara con Raig Sight. El hombre con quien había tenido hacia ya un mes, por lo menos, una conversación bastante reveladora:

**ooooooooFLASH BACKooooooooooo**

**- ¿Tiempo¿Me pides tiempo? Tengo que redactar un informe y...¿qué tengo? Nada, blanco, Granger no ha soltado palabra en casi un mes¡un mes¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar...?**

**- Raig, tranquilízate. Yo sé muy bien la confianza que el Señor ha depositado en mí y presta cuidado que no le decepcionaré.**

**- Malfoy...he de hacerte una pregunta y me gustaría que la respondieses sin vacilaciones debido a la estrecha amistad entre...**

**- Pregunta.**

**- ¿Es que...es Hermione Granger un caso difícil para ti? Debido a la enemistad de la infancia y a...la chica, es decir, - una nueva tos, algo incómoda. - la sangre sucia es...una mujer y tú...todo un hombre y todo hombre tiene...necesidades¿tú...tienes...?Ya sabes¿algún inconveniente hacia esta condición?**

**- ¿Insinúas que...siento atracción por Hermione Granger, Raig?**

**- No lo insinuo, Draco. Lo sé. Te gusta Hermione Granger y estás poniendo en peligro nuestra misión. Esa mujer se ha convertido en algo más que un reto, es una obsesión.**

**ooooooooFLASH BACKooooooooooo**

- Draco. - dijo Raig con tono lastimero. - Siento mucho...lo de tu padre.

Draco no se paró, siguió andando firme y elegante.

- Gracias. - dijo con tono indiferente.

- Yo apreciaba mucho a Lucius...era un gran hombre.

El rubio, ahora máximo representante de los Malfoy tras la muerte del patriarca, que, quedándose dormido profundamente tras ingerir unas pastillas calmantes, se había ahogado en la bañera.

- Tú... - añadió Raig. - te pareces mucho a él. Eres su viva imagen y yo espero que...

- Raig.

Por fin Draco se detuvo. Raig esperaba impaciente.

- Tú fuiste quien mandó esa carta a mi padre¿verdad? Tú avisaste a mi padre y al Lord.

Raig tragó saliva. Acababa de ver el agua en los ojos de Draco.

- Yo...Draco...yo hice lo que tenía que hacer...

Draco sonrió, casi con crueldad.

- Y yo haré lo mismo. - dijo, sin más vueltas.

Raig se quedó clavado en el sitio, había sentido terror al oír la última frase de Draco Malfoy, que había caído sobre él como una sentencia.

Cuando Draco Malfoy llegó a la sala, todos callaron, incluso Blaise Zabinni, aunque él por otro motivo muy distinto. Era el único, además de Raig, que podía imaginar qué había ocurrido en realidad.

- Siento mucho lo de tu padre, Draco.

- Era un gran hombre.

- Un gran siervo del Lord...

- Se ha perdido un hombre importante...

Aquellos pésames resbalaron a Draco como el agua de la ducha. Hasta sentarse junto a Zabinni transcurrieron diez minutos de falsedad.

- Buenos días. - dijo, sirviéndose café.

Blaise Zabinni le respondió con una risa irónica.

- Muy buenos para ti, veo.

Draco dio un sorbo al café.

- Es tu día, más que el de tu fallecido padre...

- ¿No vas a decirme que sientes su muerte, Blaise? Era un gran...hombre. - dijo con sorna.

En ese momento, Zabinni maldijo interiormente a Draco. "Cabrón", pensó.

- Oh, por supuesto...siento que se haya ido sin matar a la asquerosa sangre sucia de Granger.  
Al rubio Malfoy le brillaron los ojos.

- Por tu bien, Zabinni, ni siquiera nombres a Hermione Granger en mi presencia. - dijo fríamente. - Por tu bien.

- Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer, Malfoy. - le respondió Blaise sin temblor en la voz. - Y te aseguro que no te tengo miedo. Y...que no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que el mismísimo Lord me lo ordene.

Levantándose repentinamente, Blaise dejó solo a Draco frente a su café. Pero al rubio no le preocupó en absoluto lo que le había dicho su "amigo". Al contrario, le hizo reír.

- Eso será más pronto de lo que piensas...

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

No contó a nadie que había estado en casa de Hermione, ni que había encontrado la carta ni que iba a encontrar a la señora Kannack. Ahora tenía que buscar otra excusa para salir.

La Orden ya estaba en marcha. Habían detectado problemas en un colegio y, temiendo lo peor, que Voldemort pudiera planear otro golpe brutal contra los más inocentes, varios miembros se habían puesto en marcha, entre ellos la misma Minerva McGonagall, que en ausencia de Dumbledore ejercía de jefa.

Ángela no se había movido del salón en toda la mañana, esperando a que Snape saliese, a su vez, del cuarto de Tonks, con noticias sobre su estado.

Remus Lupin, al despertarse, bastante más tarde que Ángela, la encontró tal y como Ron, a su vez, la había encontrado y se quedó observándola hasta que fue ella quien se dio cuenta de la presencia del licántropo.

- Buenos días. - dijo mecánicamente.

- No has dormido. - afirmó al verla con la misma ropa. - Debí quedarme contigo.

- Estabas agotado después del interrogatorio.

- La verdad es que sí, pero tú también.

- Yo...soy distinta a ti. Además, últimamente tus días se agravan...hay luna llena.  
Lupin sonrió. Estaba tomando un remedio por el que, hacia meses, había tenido que viajar hasta los países nórdicos, pero que estaba siendo muy eficaz. Había reducido su agresividad en los días de Luna Llena, además de que con la consumición diaria, le impedía la transformación. Si continuaba tomando el remedio, en uno o dos años como mucho, dejaría de ser un hombre lobo.

- No te preocupes, Remus. Era mi deber estar aquí.

- Ángela...no has tenido la culpa...

- Estoy preocupada. Snape ha pasado la noche con Tonks y aún no ha salido.

- ¿Quieres que eche un vistazo a ver si...?

- No. - negó ésta. - Esperaré a que salga.

Ángela se perdió en el vacío, bostezando. Lupin le cogió la mano, entonces. Ella le miró y le apretó la suya. Iba a decir algo cuando Ron entró en la sala, interrumpiendo la escena.

- Hola. Buenos días Lupin. - dijo, agitando un paquete en la mano.

- Hola Ron¿de dónde vienes? - preguntó, viendo que traía algo de fuera.  
- De Big Donuts.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó sin entender.

- La fábrica de Donuts más gigantesca y magnífica de todos los tiempos. -sonrió. - Y aquí tenéis. Dos donuts triples de chocolate.

- Gracias, Ron. - sonrió Ángela. - Pero has tardado más de una hora...

- Había mucha cola.

- ¿A las seis de la mañana?

- Es un sitio muy solicitado.

- A ver...yo quiero probar... - dijo Lupin, hurgando en la bolsa de donuts.

Ángela y Ron se dirigieron una mirada con mensaje. Ángela sabía que le había mentido y Ron se sabía descubierto. Pero ambos saltaron por encima de la mentira y desviaron, miradas y pensamientos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Snape se frotó los ojos.

- Ay... - protestó Tonks. - Me duele la cabeza.

- Es normal. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mareada.

- Te he dado una poción. Tienes los efectos.

Tonks intentó moverse pero no pudo.

- ¿Por qué me has...atado? - preguntó mirando las cuerdas invisibles que ataban sus muñecas y sus tobillos a la cama.

- Te mordió un vampiro anoche. La metamorfomaga se quedó impactada.

- ¿Y...?

- No sé nada aún. Te he estado observando toda la noche y he visto que la luz no te afecta.

- Eso quiere decir que no soy un vampiro... - dijo rascándose detrás de la oreja.

- Eso quiere decir que...

Pero entonces, Snape calló y se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, apuntando con la varita a Tonks.

- Quieta.

- ¿Qué...?

- Acabas de romper las cuerdas irrompibles.

Tonks se dio cuenta de que se estaba rascando con una muñeca que segundos antes, había estado atada.

- Por Merlín...

- ¿Cómo lo has...?

- No sé... - dijo enderezándose. - Yo...

Pero, al enderezarse, la cama se movió y golpeó a Snape, que cayó al suelo.

Tonks saltó de la cama para ayudarle, pero, al intentar cogerlo, fue como si el profesor de pociones saliera despedido de sus manos, hacia el cristal de la ventana, que se rompió en pedazos, cayendo el profesor por ella hacia el exterior.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hermione estaba despierta cuando Malfoy llegó. A media tarde una mujer le había dado de nuevo la poción revitalizadora. Había dormido hasta hacía poco rato. Draco se sorprendió al encontrarla despierta y consciente. Quitándose la capa, pues había tenido que salir para recoger el pedido que había hecho apenas un día antes, llegó hasta Hermione.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi prisionera favorita¿Mejor?

Hermione asintió.

Después de un baño y del reposo de un día entero con los mejores cuidados que Malfoy había podido proporcionarle, Hermione parecía otra. Su pelo ya no estaba enredado y sucio, volvían a ser suaves bucles castaños, cayendo en la almohada con olor a limpio. A Malfoy le fascinaba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro. ¿Quieres cenar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Ya...he cenado. - dijo con voz trémula.

Malfoy sonrió y volvió a su pose tierna.

- ¿Te han dado bien de cenar?

Ella asintió.

- ¿Sabes? Te he hecho yo mismo la poción revitalizadora. Siempre fui el mejor en pociones. Lo sabes¿verdad?

Hermione repitió el gesto anterior. Malfoy rió y acercó su rostro aún más al de ella.

- Mejor que tú.

Draco acariciaba el rostro de Hermione. Sus dedos trazaban los caminos de su mejilla, las arruguitas de su boca.

- Mi padre siempre dice que los Malfoy tenemos muy buenas dotes para manejar las pociones.

Y acariciando a Hermione, rió al darse cuenta de su error. La Gryffindor no entendía nada.

- Tengo que ir acostumbrándome. Mi padre...decía...

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Decía...?

- Sí, - asintió el rubio. - decía antes...ahora está muerto.

Hermione fue la tercera persona que supo que Malfoy había asesinado a su padre. Lo vio en sus ojos y entendió el por qué de esas aguas que inundaban sus ojos.

- Ya estás a salvo.  
- ¿Por qué...por qué lo has hecho...? - preguntó, escudriñando los ojos de su secuestrador. Malfoy sonrió.

- Eres muy lista, pequeña. Muy lista.

- ¿Por qué, Draco...?

Al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío al oír su nombre de los labios de Hermione.

- Por ti, Hermione...Por ti. Tú eres la razón. Tú...eres mía. - y la acarició nuevamente. - Sólo mía. Nadie más tiene derecho sobre ti, sólo yo. Lo sabes, sólo yo puedo hacerte daño, porque lo hago por tu bien...sólo yo puedo tocarte, sólo yo puedo tocarte...sólo yo...porque eres mía.

Hermione sintió de nuevo el miedo en su estómago.

- Eres mía, Hermione. Y nadie va a ponerte las manos encima, sólo yo. Sólo mis manos... - sintió el calor de sus mejillas en los dedos de sus blancas manos. - van a acariciarte. Ni mi padre, ni Zabinni...ni nadie...sólo yo...sólo a mí perteneces.

En ese momento, Hermione supo lo que debía hacer.

Malfoy acarició sus labios y relamió los suyos sin darse cuenta.

- Tienes que descansar...mañana quiero enseñarte una cosa. - sonrió. - Y tienes que estar bien para disfrutarla.

- Draco...

Sonaba tan raro, pero a Draco le gustaba tanto. Le volvía loco escuchar a su prisionera llamándole por su nombre. Le volvía loco, loco...

Se acercó a ella y pararon sus manos para prestarle toda la atención.

- ¿Sí?

Él estaba levemente echado sobre ella, muy cerca.

- Gracias. - dijo ella, lenta y dulcemente.

Y entonces, llevó su mano a la mano de él, que la había recorrido segundos antes y subió por su brazo hasta la mejilla de él, hasta tocar su pelo y, con la escasa fuerza que tenía dentro de ella, intentó acercarle, consiguiéndolo. Consiguiéndole.

Entreabrió los labios y sintió como los de Malfoy se posaban sobre los suyos. El nudo en su interior se aferró a su garganta y algo gritó dentro de ella. Pero era lo que debía hacer.

Él la abrazó mientras recorría su boca más lento y dulce que nunca. Mientras Hermione le devolvía el beso y dejaba que la lengua de él entrara en su boca, sin impedimentos, sin gritos, sin lágrimas, sin resistencia. Ella quería, ella dejaba.  
Y sintió como le faltaba el aire cuando él quería seguir explorándola, dejó morir el beso y cayó su cabeza en la almohada. Draco la observó mientras dormía, excitado, loco, famélico. La besó por última vez cuando ella dormía y, a pesar de sus deseos más sórdidos, se marchó del cuarto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Hermione abrió los ojos y con la misma mano que había recorrido desde la mano hasta el cabeza de su torturador, se limpió la lágrima que manchaba su mejilla.

**_El juego había empezado._**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Después de meses, Prisionera renace con una nueva parte que va a ser muy distinta, pero no por ello menos real. Me interesa mucho leer qué pensáis sobre todo esto y me gustaría hablar y hablar, pero creo que lo más sabio es callar y escucharos.

Este capítulo me ha costado horrores. Quería plantear muchas cosas, no sabía cómo y quería hacerlo lo más realista posible. Espero haberlo hecho bien.

Puntos a subrayar, por supuesto, el primordial:

**El asesinato de Lucius Malfoy a manos de su propio hijo, Draco Malfoy: **¿Hasta dónde llega la obsesión de Draco Malfoy por su prisionera? Hasta el punto de asesinar a su propio padre (al que odia, pero sigue siendo su padre) porque éste se ha inmiscuido en su relación con Hermione Granger.

El asesinato es por lo que Hermione da las "Gracias" a Draco. Ella debe estarle agradecida, si Draco no hubiera matado a Lucius, Lucius la habría matado a ella. Hermione se ha salvado gracias a Malfoy. Paradójico¿verdad?

Aquí está la oportunidad perfecta. ¿Para...?

**Ron:** desde luego todas sabíamos que Ron no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Y mucho menos cuando Luna tiene visiones en las que Hermione besa a Malfoy porque quiere. Sí. Ron ha dado con algo, o eso cree al menos. No va a descansar hasta dar con Hermione. Cueste lo que cueste.

Tengo muchas cosas que comentar, pero temo revelar algo importante, así que me encantará responder a vuestros reviews o a vuestros correos electrónicos (recordad que mi dirección no ha cambiado, sigue siendo logarbo).

Siento más de lo que puedo expresar este retraso inexplicable, que sólo puedo achacar a esta inspiración que juega con todas las escritoras, como sabréis más de una :P

No prometo, porque sabéis que luego no cumplo. Pero sí digo que estoy muy inspirada y que estoy deseando seguir escribiendo porque las ideas fluyen dentro de mi cabeza.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado con el capítulo, yo confieso que he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, más bien, maquinando, sobre todo, en la relación Malfoy-Granger, que promete, os lo aseguro. Es muy difícil plantear una relación entre ellos, porque hay muchos sentimientos ahí, pero como ya dije al final de este capítulo: El juego acaba de empezar, aunque sólo empieza porque Hermione acaba de empezar, porque Draco lleva jugando muchos meses.

Debo agradecer a todas, que sois fantásticas y maravillosas, por vuestro apoyo continuo, vuestras felicitaciones, que me alegran tantos días y que me dan tanta fuerza...que es impagable y os lo agradezco con toda mi alma. Gracias por seguir Prisionera, que sé que es un fic muy difícil, complicado y duro. Gracias, de todo corazón.

Sólo os puedo dar mi gratitud y mis capítulos, espero que sea suficiente. Ya sabéis que me tenéis al otro lado de la red siempre que queráis, no sólo como escritora, sino también como amiga :)

Y me despido, deseándoos lo mejor a todas, que os vaya bien en vuetros estudios o trabajos, con vuestras familias, amigos y parejas y sobre todo, con vosotras mismas :D Muchos besos

Os adoro

_Lira Garbo_

"Hay hombres que luchan un día y son buenos. Hay otros que luchan un año y son mejores. Hay quienes luchan muchos años, y son muy buenos. Pero hay los que luchan toda la vida, esos son los imprescindibles."

**Bertolt Brecht**


	22. No soy tuya, tú eres mío

**Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia**

**22.** _NO soy tuya, TÚ eres mío_

Lo oyó de fondo. La música le hacía daño y a la vez, ese doloroso sonido, la hacía sonreír. Era un placer doloroso pero indescriptiblemente hermoso.

Abrió los ojos, de golpe, reencontrándose con una realidad disfrazada de sueño. Casi alejada de la pesadilla, alejada de aquella jaula en la que vivía encerrada desde meses atrás. El sonido parecía llamarla.

En la habitación enorme, le vio. Era él. Se destapó, sintiendo el frío colándose por la rendija de su camisón y, descalza, se puso en pie. Caminó sin hacer ruido alguno, resbalando por las losas heladas y suaves.

Un piano, dialogante, arrollador, firme.

Hermione sintió como la emoción iba subiendo poco a poco por su cuerpo, adueñándose de ella, transportándola a otro mundo. Un mundo de fiestas, de colores, luces y brillos, donde todo era hermoso, donde la sangre sólo era azul, donde el dolor sólo existía en los pies, tras horas y horas de música, de dulce y templada música de piano.

Pero, nuevamente, aquella festividad caía, en un gemido ahogado, en un entramado de notas, de teclas, de martilleos sufridos. Como si aquel piano llorase alguna desgracia. Su desgracia.

No podía controlar su emoción. Por el ventanal abierto se coló una ráfaga de viento helado, pero no le importó. Sentía la emoción en su pecho, en su garganta, atorando cualquier sentido o sentimiento. Tocó con su mano sus labios, incapaz de impedir que un sollozo de alegría y tristeza, tan confuso pero hermoso, saliese de sus labios.

Y nuevamente, tras aquella caricia extasiada a las últimas y más agudas teclas, la música caía, callaba, lentamente, sumida en una desesperación constante, cruel, pero bella.

Sintió como una lágrima caía lentamente por su mejilla enrojecida.

Draco Malfoy se giró. Sus ojos brillaban, como hechizados. Y aquella visión, se sumó a su locura.

- ¿Quieres seguir escuchándola?

Hermione sólo pudo asentir, mientras otra lágrima caía en su otra mejilla.

Draco sonrió y murmurando algo a su varita, la música continuó sonando. Bellísima. El rubio, colocándose frente a ella, tendió su mano, Hermione la agarró, sin darse cuenta de que era ella la que iba a ser capturada en un abrazo en movimiento. Un baile extraño, lento, en contra del tiempo mismo.

- ¿Sabes qué es?

- No. - confesó Hermione, con un hilo de voz.

- Es...la obertura 48, nº 1...nocturno en C menor...a piano, de Chopin. - y susurró en su oído. - Nadie debe saber que escuchamos a un viejo muggle¿verdad?

- Es bellísimo.

El silencio, salpicado por las notas de piano, invadió la escena. Draco paseó su cuerpo alrededor de la habitación, en un vals nada clásico, totalmente nuevo, que bailaba a su antojo, haciendo girar a Hermione sobre sí misma, derramándola como música en sus manos.

Sólo hasta que Hermione sufrió un pequeño mareo, continuaron bailando. En ese momento, Draco puso fin a su danza. La llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó con delicadeza.

- Debes estar hambrienta, pequeña. - dijo, acariciando su pelo, inclinándose sobre ella.

La música calló, definitivamente, cesó.

- Qué despertar tan hermoso. - murmuró Hermione, buscando con sus ojos en el piano. - Esa música...cuánto...extrañaba, oír música.

El rubio puso un dedo sobre sus labios y acompañó el gesto con un susurro, pidiéndole silencio.

- Tienes que comer.

Hermione le miró. Escudriñó sus ojos acuosos, sin encontrar respuestas, dándose de frente con mil enigmas y algunas certezas.

- ¿Qué hora es¿Es de día, de noche...?

Draco sonrió, casi conmovido. Aquello era extraño y demasiado chocante. Pero era real. Al menos, era la única realidad a la que Hermione podía sujetarse.

El rubio se levantó y fue directo al ventanal. Corrió las cortinas y entonces, la luz inundó empezó a llegar a la habitación. Corrió todas las cortinas hasta que la luz invadió el cuarto, se reflejó en las paredes y brilló en los ojos de la prisionera.

- ¿Ves? - sonrió. Accionó el broche que cerraba las vidrieras dobles del ventanal y abrió la ventana. - Es de día. Es muy temprano. Hora de desayunar.

Entraba una corriente de aire muy frío. Hermione acarició sus hombros protegidos por la fina tela del camisón. Acto seguido, Draco cerró el ventanal, apretando el broche. Sonriéndole tras ello.

- No queremos que vuelvas a recaer. No¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos, entonces.

Y le tendió la mano. Y ella la cogió, sin dudar.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Severus Snape seguía sedado. Había pasado todo el día y la noche anteriores durmiendo. Aquella mañana, la Orden debatía.

- Está mal. No puedo comprobar si se ha roto algún hueso. - decía Ginny, negando con la cabeza. - Necesitamos la magia del Hospital de San Mungo, a un buen medimago.

- ¿En la revisión que le hicisteis no dijisteis que parecía que todos sus huesos estaban intactos? Se ha caído de un primer piso... - aclaró Ron.

- A una velocidad sobrenatural... - carraspeó Ángela. - te recuerdo.

- Severus está bien. - dijo tajante Minerva McGonagall. - Es fuerte. Pero lo que debe preocuparnos es Nimphadora. Os recuerdo que tiene una fuerza...no demasiado normal.

- Hemos hecho análisis a Tonks y todo parece indicar que su sangre está alterada... - dijo Ginny muy seria.

- El ataque del vampiro... - suspiró Lupin. - Fue breve, pero su mordisco es letal. ¿Hay peligro de que...?

- No. Tonks no se ha desarrollado para ser un vampiro, no sabemos por qué. Pero su sangre no es normal. Esto es consecuencia de las sustancias agregadas que había en el cuerpo del vampiro que la mordió.

- La sustancia es pleidostan...

Ron sentía que los enigmas cada vez eran más evidentes. Estaban llegando a todas las respuestas, a las soluciones. La Orden siguió hablando y debatiendo. Preparando el trabajo. Decidiendo estrategias.

Él tenía la suya. Y era la hora de ponerse en marcha.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- He ordenado que prepararan esto para ti.

Hermione sonrió al tiempo que Malfoy le sostenía la silla, invitándola a sentarse.

- Gracias, Draco.

Él se sentó junto a ella y la observó comer mientras él bebía, simplemente. Más pendiente de mirarla a ella que de preocuparse de sí mismo.

- ¿Tú no comes? - le preguntó ella, mientras limpiaba las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta.

Él no le respondió, siguió mirándola embelesado. Hermione le mantuvo la mirada. Había aprendido de sus errores. Ahora tenía en su poder todas las tácticas.

- Eres... - su mirada se tornaba divertida.

Y lujuriosa. Alzó sus manos y acarició las mejillas de la castaña. Buscó su boca. Ella se quedó quieta y le sintió, sus labios más fríos que los suyos. Entreabrió los labios y casi se estremeció cuando notó la lengua de él, contrastando con aquella brisa, sintiéndola caliente y anhelante. No reaccionó, dejó que él la recorriera, la desease. Él mordió levemente su labio. Ella hizo un mohín y entonces él abrió los ojos. La encontró con los ojos cerrados, las cejas fruncidas y los labios en un gracioso mohín sorprendido.

- Preciosa.

Lentamente se encontró con su mirada grisácea. Pero, ni por asomo, se sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrada a esos ojos que la perseguían hasta en sus sueños más profundos. Sí notó, por la sensación de incomodez, de presión y asfixia, como su estómago se había convertido en un nudo palpitante de nervios y algo que le recodaba demasiado al dolor.

Él mantuvo esa mirada indescriptible y Hermione la continuó, a su vez.

Las manos de Draco Malfoy eran grandes y blancas, de dedos largos y finos. Los dedos de una mano se divertían jugando con el pelo de la Gryffindor, la otra tocaba sus mejillas, el borde de sus labios, la punta de su nariz, los párpados, las cejas. Y sonreía.

El desayuno había quedado al margen, algo anecdótico, un telón de fondo.

Cuando la volvió a besar, Hermione supo con total certeza, que él la deseaba. Mientras volvía a enredarse en su propia mentira, disfrazándose de una mujer que no era, el nudo volvió a palpitar en su interior. Aquella no era ella. Aquellos no eran sus sentimientos. Había demasiado sacrificio en todo ese juego peligroso. Le daba miedo aquel brillo lujurioso en los ojos de Malfoy. No era racional. Como todo aquello. Era un puzzle que jamás encajaría. No podía entender nada.

Malfoy profundizó el beso. Hermione intentó seguir el ritmo. Notó sus manos, aferrándose a ella. La estaba asfixiando. Sentía la necesidad extrema de aire clamando en sus pulmones. Se le iba la vida. No tenía energía. La fuerza que creía tener no era real. Nada era real. ¿Todo era un sueño¿O quizá una horrible pesadilla?

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Hermione fue la que se separó, sobresaltada por el ruido, jadeante por la necesidad de oxígeno. Tenía las mejillas rojas. Malfoy la miró antes de hablar, le seguían brillando los ojos. Sonrió antes de hablar, mientras se levantaba.

- Adelante.

Un encapuchado entró en la sala e hizo una reverencia a Malfoy, a quien se dirigió con mucho respeto.

- Su encargo le está esperando.

Hermione escuchó la última frase y miró al suelo, confundida.

- Está bien, voy enseguida. - aclaró Draco, dando por zanjada la brevísima conversación. - Retírate.

Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Malfoy ya se había acuclillado frente a Hermione. Le cogió las manos. Ella le miró. Sintió los labios calientes del rubio besando sus muñecas y sus dedos a lo largo. Y calló.

- Tengo que irme un momento. - dijo suavemente. - Pero te prometo que cuando regrese te daré una sorpresa.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hago mientras tanto¿Te espero aquí?

Draco caviló y terminó negando.

- No puedes quedarte aquí, preciosa. Lo siento pero...tendrás que volver a la celda.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione. Casi le sobrevino una arcada.

- ¿No hay otra opción?

Draco la acarició dulcemente y le cogió la barbilla, acercándola a él. Sonrió.

- No. - y la besó en los labios, tiernamente. - Biggs te llevará. Volveré a buscarte muy pronto.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, se despidió de Hermione y se marchó. Un segundo después, un encapuchado conducía a Hermione hacia la celda que ya conocía de sobra. Con mucha menos delicadeza que Malfoy, el encapuchado la empujó dentro de la celda, que cerró con llave.

Hermione volvía a estar sola, encerrada y, como siempre, prisionera.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El callejón seguía sucio, lúgubre y solitario. Hacia mucho frío aquella mañana y llovía a ratos todo el tiempo. Ron recordaba el lugar a la perfección, pero lo encontró levemente distinto. Más triste aún si cabe.

La buscaba. Pero no había ni rastro de ella. Recordaba a la mujer. Sus ojos verdes brillantes. Su boca entreabierta, por la que asomaban hojas verdes. Sus palmas, las líneas que las atravesaban, amarillas.

_**Flash-Back**_

_**" - ¿Sí¿Usted sabe qué busco?**_

_**La mujer sonrió. Parecía mayor pero sus ojos eran increíblemente bellos.**_

_**- Claro que sé lo que buscas. Aquí puedes encontrarlo. La segunda a la izquierda. Sin embargo, tu corazón busca algo que no se encuentra aquí.**_

_**- ¿Dónde¿Dónde se encuentra?**_

_**Ella sonrió, de nuevo y le mostró sus manos. Ron las miró. La mujer tenía unas líneas amarillentas en sendas palmas. **_

_**- Sigue la senda y la encontrarás.**_

_**Desilusionado, asintió.**_

_**- Gracias.**_

_**Y emprendió de nuevo su camino.**_

_**- De nada, Ronald. "**_

Apoyó la espalda en la pared y caviló. ¿Dónde podría encontrar a la mujer? No volvería hasta encontrarla y preguntarle por la señora Kannack. Necesitaba una respuesta.

- No des más vueltas, en círculo, Ronald.

Sobresaltado, no pudo reprimir un salto, asustado, llevándose la mano directamente a la varita. Pero reconocía la voz. Miró a su lado. Ella iba hacia él. Los mismos ojos verdes, hermosos, jóvenes y llenos de esperanza y vida. La mujer sonrió. Ron reconoció el brillo de la hoja masticada en su boca.

- Quédate quieto. En la vida, también hay que saber esperar.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Ron se mesó el cabello, aún recobrándose de la impresión, a la par que aliviado por encontrarla.

- La estaba buscando.

- ¿A mí? No. La buscas a ella. Sólo a ella. Pero...ella no te busca a ti. Se busca a sí misma.

- Yo...

Aquella mujer le desconcertaba. Le asustaba.

- No me preguntes. Tú lo sabes. No busques. Espera. Tu camino es el correcto.

La mujer pasó de largo, Ron se giró. Necesitaba la respuesta, pero cuando fue a increparla, ella había vuelto a desaparecer.

- ¡No¡Mierda! - exclamó golpeando una de las paredes.

"Quédate quieto. En la vida, también hay que saber esperar".

- ¿Cómo voy a esperar¿Más? No puedo esperar más. No puedo.

La frustración corría por sus venas. Sentía rabia contra aquella mujer. Sentía rabia contra el mundo y contra sus palabras. No podía esperar, necesitaba actuar, necesitaba encontrarla. Aquel tormento era demasiado. La incertidumbre era demasiada. Demasiada.

Se dio la vuelta. Nuevamente se sentía perdido, hundido y fracasado. Miró al cielo. Iba a llover otra vez. De repente, algo llamó su atención en uno de los balcones que subía por el callejón. Era un letrero grande y luminoso. Agudizó la vista para entreleer: **"Consultas, videncia y tarot. Quinto piso, a la izquierda. Madame Kannack".**

Quédate quieto_, sonrió. _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Esperaba. Apoyaba la cabeza en las rodillas, mientras escondía sus manos en el regazo. Por su cabeza hacía rato que no pasaba Malfoy, ni siquiera la prisión, ni el plan. Nada. Se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad que la envolvía e incluso, podría decirse, la había llegado a encontrar cómoda. Era allí, en el silencio más absoluto, enfrentada a la soledad más férrea, cuando se encontraba consigo misma, al fin. Volvía a ser Hermione, simplemente, la pequeña Hermione Jane Granger. Y podía escarbar en sus recuerdos, aquellos que sentía lejanos y casi oníricos. Pensaba en Harry, en lo duramente que estaría entrenando. En Ginny, sonriente y esperanzadora. En Ron, inocente y bueno. Terco, cabezota. Dulce y cariñoso. Sin darse apenas cuenta, había magnificado sus recuerdos. Perderse en ellos le daba la oportunidad de dibujarlos a su manera. Imaginaba una conversación frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Podía sentir el calor del fuego, el crepitar de éste, el intenso color de las llamas. Las voces graves de los chicos resonando en sus oídos. La tersura de los roces de la ropa, de la piel de las manos. La conciencia del espacio, de estar acogida por el mullido sofá de terciopelo rojo. Podía imaginar aquel momento eterno. Podía paladearlo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sintiéndolo cada vez más suyo, más vivo, más especial. Único. Entonces, deseaba salir, deseaba que esa quimera, donde volvía a ser ella meses antes, donde su cuerpo no sabía lo que era el dolor, ese dolor físico que te hace anhelar el fin, la muerte misma. Deseaba ser la niña pudorosa e idealista, que abrazaba a la almohada dándole vueltas a cómo sería su primer beso. Deseaba ser la que era. Pero ya nunca más podría volver a esa niña. Esa niña había muerto. Había enterrado su corazón y vendido su alma.

Oyó los pasos de Malfoy pero hizo como si no se hubiera percatado. El guarda abrió la puerta que chirrió. La luz repentina cegó sus ojos y Hermione parpadeó tapándose con una mano. El rubio se acercó a ella. Hermione lo sintió antes de que la tocara. Llegó a su nariz el olor penetrante de su perfume, la presencia imponente de su cuerpo invadiendo el espacio íntimo que había hecho de aquella celda.

- Ya he vuelto. No he tardado¿verdad?

Hermione le miró. Sus ojos grises parecían imposibles. No sabía qué pensar tampoco que sentir, observando aquella mirada de acero. Acertó a asentir y Malfoy esbozó una mueca contrariada.

- La espera se me ha hecho eterna. - dijo ella.

Era sincera. Por muchas razones. Creía vivir en un cúmulo de eternidad insólita. Los días no avanzaban. El tiempo no cambiaba. Las horas¿qué importaban las horas? Ya no sabía si tenía sueño, o hambre, si deseaba beber agua o descansar. Había perdido todos sus instintos. No era animal. A veces pensaba que tampoco era humana.

- Lo siento, entonces. - su disculpa llegó acompañada de una caricia.

Draco le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño. Aquel chico tierno le hacía un gesto de amor. Hermione sonrió y cogió la mano de él con la suya. Sintió la piel bajo sus dedos. Malfoy también la sentía. La suya. Acercó su rostro blanco y buscó su boca, con un deseo abrumador. No encontraba consuelo, pero al menos sentía que la presión que latía en su garganta, se aplacaba, por unos segundos. La besó con deseo, con un deseo creciente e incontrolado. Totalmente distinto, una vez más. Una vez más, otra persona desconocida la besaba, la engañaba. Se traicionaba.

Se separó de ella y hundió la mano, esta vez en su pelo, acercándola a él, dirigiéndose a la oreja de ella, para hacerle una proposición:

- ¿Te gustaría salir fuera?

Que no podría rechazar.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- ¡Hola familia¡Ya estamos en casa!

Ginny Weasley corrió a abrazar a su padre.

- Mi niña. - murmuró éste mientras estrechaba a su, ya no tan pequeña, hija menor.

- Arthur, Bill...

La Señora Weasley corría desde la cocina para abrazar a dos de sus chicos. Su hijo la abrazó con cariño.

- ¿Cómo están todos, mami?

- Bueno...bien, - dijo Molly tocando el pecho de su hijo, comprobando que estuviera en perfecto estado. - anoche hubo un pequeño accidente, pero nada grave.

- ¿Qué accidente? - preguntó Arthur, dándole un pequeño beso a su esposa.

- Ya te lo contaré. - sonrió ésta, quitándole importancia al asunto. - Por cierto¿y Ron?

- ¿Ron? - se extrañó Bill. - ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿No fue a recibiros en el lugar del transportador? - preguntó Ginny.

- No. Allí no había nadie.

Molly, espantada, se echó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde está Ron, entonces?

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tocó tres veces a la desgastada puerta de madera. Al fin, le respondió una voz.

- ¿Quién llama?

- ¿Hola? - dijo acercándose al marco. - Soy...Ron...

Le respondió un silencio atroz e incómodo. El chico suspiró.

- Necesito una consulta.

- ¿Traes dinero?

Ron se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacando un pequeño saquito con la mayor parte de sus ahorros. El sonido del golpeteo entre las monedas fue la clave para que la puerta se abriera mágicamente.

- Pasa hasta el final del pasillo.

El pelirrojo no lo dudó, adelantó los pies y entró en la casa. La puerta se cerró rápidamente tras de él. Pudo ver una intensa luz rosa fosforescente al final de un oscuro corredor, de parqué, que crujía bajo sus pisadas.

- Perdona, necesito cambiar de casa. - murmuró la mujer.

O eso imaginó él, por el nombre de Madame Kannack, porque cuando estuvieron frente a frente, no lo tuvo tan claro. Era una mujer (terminó por aceptar no muy convencido) regordeta y pequeña. Estaba sentada en un cojín de agua que se abría en el suelo, bajo su cuerpo. Iba vestida muy llamativa. Con una túnica multicolor y un velo negro tapaba su rostro, por el que se veían sus ojos y su boca. Una boca grande de labios gruesos y unos ojos oscuros y coloreados del mismo color que su velo.

- Siéntate, Ron. - le ofreció la mujer con un gesto.

- Gracias.

El muchacho se sentó en un cojín de agua, frente a la mujer. Les separaba una mesa redonda con un tapete de monedas que se movían haciendo una dulce música de tintineo.

- ¿Qué método quieres emplear para tu consulta¿Tarot, bola de visión, lectura de mano, posos de té...?

- En realidad...mi consulta creo que no necesita nada de lo que usted me ofrece.

Madame Kannack frunció su poblado ceño.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No. Yo...

- Lo primero, es lo primero, muchacho...me importa un bledo si eres uno de quién no debe ser nombrado, de los otros o de ninguno...pero mi dinero, lo quiero. - sonrió ampliamente. - Y antes, con mis libros, vivía bien, pero ya...en fin...No me fío ni de mi sombra. Muéstramelo.

Ron se llevó la mano al interior de la túnica, cogió una moneda de la bolsa y se la entregó. Cuando quiso darse cuenta había desaparecido.

- Podemos empezar. Te escucho.

- Una amiga ha desaparecido.

- Oh, - rió la Madame estrepitosamente. - eso no es nada fuera de lo común en estos tiempos. ¿Quieres que la encuentre¿Que te diga si vive o no...?

- No. - Ron comenzaba a perder la paciencia. - Mi amiga fue secuestrada por los mortífagos, hace más de cuatro meses. Fue en un ataque a su casa, mataron a sus padres y a ella se la llevaron.

- Una...sangre impura¿me equivoco?

- La estamos buscando pero no...

- No la encontráis.

- No. - dijo subiendo el tono. Madame Kannack atendió al cambio de voz. - No. ¿Recuerda usted a Parvati Patil?

Madame Kannack caviló.

- Parvati...Parvati Patil...Parvati...

- Morena, alta, delgada, ojos oscuros, de rasgos indios, estudiante en Hogwarts...le encanta la adivinación, era clienta suya...

- ¡Parv! Mi niña¡cómo olvidarla! Hace algún tiempo que no nos vemos. - la madame cogió sus manos en forma de plegaria y miró al techo descorchado del habitáculo. - Pero miro su futuro en el tarot y veo que está bien, en un buen lugar.

- Ella también desapareció.

- Pero seguro que está bien, muchacho, te lo digo yo.

- ¿Recuerda su última visita?

- Claro que sí. Iba a viajar con Padmita a casa de los abuelos. Estaba tan guapa...

- ¿Recuerda de qué hablaron?

- Sí. Lo recuerdo.

Ron sacó tres monedas más, que no tardaron en desaparecer.

- Parvati tuvo una premonición. En su visión vio como secuestraban a Hermione y la llevaban...a un castillo o algo así. Quiero que me diga dónde es.

Los ojos oscuros de Kannack brillaron. Ron sintió algo extraño.

- Parvati en su, visión, vio muchas cosas, Ron. Vio muerte, destrucción, sangre, dolor, lágrimas.

Ron contuvo la respiración. Le dio la impresión de que volvía a llover, porque el aire estaba más frío y húmedo.

- Lo que ella vio fue, ni más ni menos, cómo secuestraban a esa pobre muchacha y como la llevaban a un castillo con una gran torre. Lo que simboliza, poder y tortura. Vio cadenas, privación de la libertad. Vio hojas de otoño, que significa paso del tiempo. Y, además, vio a un hombre. Un hombre de ojos blancos.

- Malfoy.

- Así que quieres averiguar dónde está Hermione, Ron.

- Sí.

- Necesito algo suyo.

- ¿Algo de Hermione?

- Así es...algo como pelo, o ropa.

- De acuerdo. Se lo traeré.

- Márchate y vuelve con ello.

- Volveré, no lo dude.

Ron se levantó del cojín. Se giró pero Madame Kannack habló de nuevo:

- Ron, por el simbolismo, necesito una monedita más.

Dejando la moneda, Ron desapareció, rumbo a la madriguera. Con la intención de regresar muy pronto.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Él la condujo despacio, aunque ella hubiese deseado correr. Correr. Malfoy podía ver claramente, la muestra de ilusión en su rostro. La nerviosa sonrisa, los ojos destellantes. En ese momento, Hermione no pensaba, simplemente sentía. Volver a respirar aire puro, fuera de la celda, volver a sentir los rayos de sol en la piel. La sensación de vida corría por todo su ser, de manera violenta y ávida.

El recorrido hasta la salida era un laberinto de pasillos, puertas y escaleras. Hermione estaba impaciente y el camino se le hacía eterno. Pero merecía la pena. Todo por salir, un ínfimo segundo.

- Ya hemos llegado.

Hermione miró a Malfoy. Los ojos del Slytherin brillaban burlones. Estaban delante de una puerta sin custodiar. Con un delicado pomo dorado en el centro de la gran portezuela de madera marrón oscura. La castaña estuvo tentada de decirle: vamos, pues, vamos ya. Pero se contuvo. Por primera vez desde que Malfoy le había propuesto salir, pensó reflexiva y racionalmente sobre todo aquello. ¿No sería más que alguna broma macabra del rubio¿guardaría alguna carta bajo la manga? Le dirigió una mirada inquisidora y anhelante. Se mordió el labio y dejó escapar un lastimero suspiro.

- Te falta algo.

Malfoy se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y deslizando los dedos, extrajo suavemente una tela blanca, a la par que acompañaba al gesto con una sonrisa enigmática. Hermione apretó los dientes e intentó aparentar indiferencia ante el gesto.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una venda. Ven. Date la vuelta.

Hermione se giró a él. Sintió como el rubio se le acercaba y, al instante, sintió la tela blanca sobre sus ojos, tapándolos. Malfoy apretó un nudo sobre el pelo de su nuca. Estaba tirante. Hermione sentía la molestia del cabello bajo la presión; se llevó una mano a la venda, encontrándose con la mano cálida del mortífago.

- Shh... -le susurró a la altura del oído. - Esto lo hará más emocionante¿no crees?

Hermione tragó saliva y acertó a asentir. Entonces notó como Malfoy se retiraba de su espalda y la rodeaba. Escuchaba el sonido de sus finos zapatos sobre el mármol.

- ¿Estás lista?

- Sí, lo estoy. - dijo, decidida. Aunque sumida en las sombras de la tela, que medio dejaba entrever, medio oscurecía la realidad.

- Muy bien.

Lo primero que escuchó fue un chasquido. Acto seguido, un golpeteo. Sintió que Malfoy agarraba su mano y tiraba de ella, e indecisa pero extrañamente confiada, le siguió. Una ola de frío la golpeó, después, agua.

Sonrió mientras sentía las gotas resbalando en sus zapatos, acariciándole las piernas desnudas.

- Llueve.

La voz de Malfoy sonaba cercana, pero había soltado su mano y ya no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Las gotas empapaban su pelo, la ropa, la venda. El juego de luces y sombras que se llevaba a cabo en sus ojos cegados era extraño y casi agobiante. Pero terminó por ceder y cerrar los ojos. Entonces le sobresaltó la imagen que no podía ver.

El cielo, alto y azul oscuro, plomizo, sin nubes y el ejército de resbaladizas gotas, cayendo sin tregua, limpiando a su paso la suciedad, la verguenza, las mentiras, el miedo, la soledad. Su rebeca estaba mojada y el agua calaba, pero no sentía frío intenso, sólo humedad. Rió repentinamente, y lo volvió a hacer. La imagen la asaltaba una y otra vez. Se vio a sí misma en un paisaje desconocido y borroso, donde no había nadie más. Sólo ella. En su interior apretaba la necesidad de reír, de saltar, de girar.

Abrió los brazos y miró hacia lo alto, donde estaba su cielo, aquel que no podía ver, sólo soñar. Pero sí sentir. Y sonrió. Poco a poco, movida por aquella súbita alegría, comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma. Vueltas, riendo como una loca, feliz como una inocente niña, aquella que tantas veces había deseado volver a ser, la que volvía a ella emergiendo en la lluvia.

No supo cuánto duró aquel momento, pero, sin duda, lo recordaría como el segundo momento más feliz de toda la estancia como prisionera en el castillo. Ese momento se hizo eterno en su memoria. A él recurría cuando intentaba amarrarse a la esperanza. Siempre con la misma sensación volvía a él. Un pequeño abrazo a la libertad.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

No lo pensó cuando lo hizo. Simplemente la mano se movió sola hasta estallar en su mejilla pecosa. Después vino el arrepentimiento y la congoja, tras la ira despertada por la mentira.

- ¡No me mientas nunca más, Ronald Weasley, nunca más!

Ron se llevó la mano a la cara y miró a su madre con odio. No recordaba que su madre le hubiese pegado nunca.

- Molly, tranquilízate, el chico está aquí, que es lo que importa.- intentó tranquilizarla Lupin.

Pero era inútil.

- ¿Dónde estabas, eh¡Dónde fuiste?

Ron apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Fui a buscar a papá y a Bill.

- ¡Eso es mentira¡Tu padre y tu hermano han llegado hace más de dos horas¿Dónde has estado!

- Ya te lo he dicho. - repitió el pelirrojo. - Si no quieres creerme, es tu problema, no el mío.

La rabia le iba a estallar dentro del pecho. Congregados a su alrededor, varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix, frente a él, su madre. No podía soportar sus miradas. No quería mirarles.

Dibló a su madre y salió del círculo, dirección a su habitación.

- ¡Ronald Weasley, vuelve aquí¡Ron¡Esto no se quedará así¡No te va a dar ni la luz del sol¿me oyes!

Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo y se tiró a la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Estaba cansado y furioso. Se sentía humillado. ¿Cuándo se iba a dar su madre, y todos, de que ya no era un niño pequeño? No era ningún crío al que regañar y pegar para que aprendiera a obedecer. ¡No lo era! Mordió la almohada, de pura frustración y escondió la cabeza entre sus grandes brazos. En ese momento, echó de menos, más que nunca, a Harry.

Miró de reojo la cama del moreno, vacía desde ya varios meses. Apenas había tenido noticias suyas. ¿Apenas? Ninguna. Se había ido y parecía como si no existiese, como si él mismo no fuera nada ni nadie. Compadecía a Ginny, ella lo estaría pasando peor, sin duda. Sólo podía comparar el sentimiento de su hermana con el suyo propio, el sentimiento de decepción y rabia, mucha rabia.

Su mundo se derrumbaba. Todo había cambiado. Necesitaba recuperar lo perdido. Lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sentía aún esa emoción incontrolable de la alegría, alegría inexplicable, la felicidad más efímera pero intensa que existe. Su mundo seguía envuelto en la oscuridad de la venda, pero cuando se siente la luz, se caen todas las tinieblas.

De vuelta adentro, Malfoy la condujo hacia la habitación. Ni siquiera allí, con la puerta cerrada, le quitó la venda. La sentó en una silla cómoda y se arrodilló frente a ella, que miraba inconsciente hacia ninguna parte, teniendo la acertada impresión de que Malfoy estudiaba su rostro.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la experiencia? - le preguntó con voz dulce. - ¿Te ha gustado?

Hermione sonrió, asintiendo.

- Ha sido maravilloso. Lo necesitaba.

Tenía que arrancar esa palabra, tenía que arrancarla del fondo de su hipocresía.

- Gracias.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa complacida y alzó sus brazos, desatando el nudo de la venda. Hermione parpadeó, recobrando la visión. Ya podía ver con claridad como el Malfoy la devoraba con su mirada de cristal. Sintió las manos de éste en sus rodillas, pero no dejó de mirarle fijamente. Ya era capaz de todo, o casi todo.

Sentía algo dentro de sí, que la empujaba, que la carcomía, que la abrasaba. Era un abismo tentador, pero que quemaba, peligroso abismo sin retorno.

Fue ella, sólo ella, quien decidió, fue ella, sólo ella, quien actuó.

Le besó, sin dulzura ni suavidad, sino con pasión. Una pasión desconocida, animal, instintiva. La boca de Malfoy, la suya, esa calidez que sólo tienen unos labios, ese poder de descontrol, imaginación y perdición que se llama deseo, enredado en una maliciosa adicción. De repente no sabía quién era, sólo qué quería.

Besó, mordió, profundizó ese beso que sabía a libertad, sintiéndose más y más libre, cuanto más prisionera era. Sus manos, en su cuello, en su pelo. Él perdido, ella invadida por la locura de la sinrazón, por la pasión de él, por la suya propia, por la perdición, deliciosamente amarga.

Fue un golpe lo que paró en seco el instinto salvaje de la habitación, que ya había comenzado a desaparecer, sumida en un punto, la silla y el abrazo de sus cuerpos, unidos por la corriente de sus besos, sus manos y su anhelo. Malfoy se levantó enseguida, con señas claras de descontrol. La miró con rapidez y sin mediar palabra se dirigió a la puerta, y salió de la habitación, dejando el eco del portazo como último sonido.

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta, al tener la oportunidad de escucharse sólo a sí misma, sólo a su angustiosa asfixia por los gemidos de su respiración. Recordó el rostro de Malfoy antes de irse, como brillaban sus ojos y sus labios. Tanto como los suyos. Le temblaban las piernas, aquellas que él había recorrido con sus manos hasta la saciedad. Se rompió, entonces, todo se rompió con un gemido desgarrador, que tapó con sus manos, para que sólo ella y su conciencia pudieran escuchar el dolor de su alma. La vergüenza, la mentira, la debilidad, la angustia, la sangre, la muerte o la vida.

Observó en torno a aquel punto de inflexión. Lo supo. _No había vuelta atrás._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Volvía a escapar, con la palpitación de la impaciencia y la ansiedad. Oculto en la noche, se deslizó por las peligrosas calles desiertas. Se arriesgaba a lo peor, a ser cazado o incluso aniquilado. Estaba solo. Solo con su esperanza. Pero así son nuestros corazones, nos llevan a cometer grandes locuras, es el poder del amor.

Con la angustia de la imprudencia, llegó sin más problemas que un grupo de extraños que esquivó en unos callejones.

De nuevo las estrechas y crujientes escaleras. El olor a moho se mezclaba con el potente hedor a ajo. Tocó a la puerta y ésta no tardó en abrirse. Excéntrica, como la primera y última vez que se vieron, la bruja Madame Kannack le saludó, con una gran sonrisa.

- Sabía que eras tú, pequeño Ronnie. - dijo. Y sin más palabras, retrocedió, camino a su pequeño habitáculo.

Ron la siguió, intrigado y más impaciente que nunca.

- Lo he traído. - dijo, cuando se le cortó la voz.

La estancia había cambiado. Mantenía su color rosado, sin embargo, en el centro de la sala, entre humos, se distinguía un caldero hirviendo. Ron la miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Qué es eso? Yo...

- Es nuestra bola de cristal. - sonrió ésta con una enigmática y misteriosa sonrisa con sus gruesos labios color rojo.

Y ante la mirada de duda del pelirrojo, añadió:

- ¿Quieres encontrarla¿Sí o no?

Sus ojos hablaban por él.

- Por supuesto.

- Bien. Ven aquí.

Ambos se situaron alrededor del caldero. La madame batía el agua. Dentro del caldero comenzaban a formarse remolinos, que se tornaban de un color rojizo.

- Espíritus...venid.

Ron la observaba, en silencio, confiaba en ella. En el mismo momento en que la madame colocó sendas manos sobre la mezcla, la poción cambió de color, se hizo más oscura, tendiendo al marrón.

- Espíritus, venid para ayudarnos. Espíritus, venid, os necesitamos. Espíritu de la pérdida, ven.

Al instante, cogiendo a Ron por sorpresa, vació un líquido desconocido sobre el caldero y éste provocó una explosión de luz en la habitación.

- Espíritu de la vida, ven.

La luz volvió a brotar del interior.

- Espíritu del amor, ven. Espíritu del sacrificio, ven. Espíritu de la bondad, ven. Espíritu del encuentro, ven.

La luz había seguido aumentando, alzándose en la habitación cada vez más. Ron se veía envuelto en ella. La superficie del caldero, en contraste, era totalmente negra. Negra, oscura como un abismo.

- Escuchadnos, espíritus, escuchad nuestra plegaria. Escuchad al bien que os clama. Escuchad al alma y llevadnos por el camino de la luz entre las tinieblas.

El abismo pareció vibrar y asentir. Ron estaba asombrado, casi hipnotizado. La bruja sonreía, con los brazos abiertos.

- Mostrádnoslo, espíritus. Muéstranos el camino. Muéstranos a Hermione.

En ese instante, Ron, con el jersey de Hermione entre las manos, lo dejó caer en el caldero. Cayó como una piedra en un río. Entonces, las ondas comenzaron a expandirse y de la negrura, brotó la claridad. El caldero no era otra cosa, que un espejo.

Y, al fin, la vio. Sí, era ella. Veía su rostro, sus ojos ausentes, el gesto triste, la derrota y desesperación en su cuerpo. Abrió la boca, pero no puedo hablar, quiso tocarla, pero estaba inmóvil, paralizado totalmente. Tragó saliva. Era ella, tan cerca y tan lejos. Alzó la mano¡estaba ahí¡Le miraba! Quiso llamarla, tocarla, abrazarla...pero la madame se lo impidió.

- Ve entre las sombras.

Poco a poco, Hermione se desvanecía y Ron, sentía en el corazón una fuerte congoja. De nuevo el miedo a perderla. En el espejo surgía una nueva imagen. Se reflejó en él un camino. Unas montañas. Un río. Un castillo.

- No lo reconozco... no sé¡no sé dónde está!

- Shh... - le calló la bruja, serena.

Entonces, tragando su ansiedad, lo vio. Oxidado. Muerto. Vacío.

- ¿Ahora¿Lo ves ahora?

Y, en el suelo, en ese suelo gastado de la oxidada vía...un cartel cuarteado por el abandono y el paso del tiempo: "Camino de las Montañas".

- Es...la casa de los fantasmas. - dijo, iluminado.

- No, - susurró Madame Kannack - es el _Castillo de las Sombras_.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Necesitaba encontrarla. Sabía dónde podía estar, ella se lo había dicho. Es sorprendente cómo la desesperación nos hace olvidar el miedo. Eso nos demuestra que el ser humano es capaz de todo con tal de sobrevivir. Eso era ella, un animal tratando de evitar la muerte. Se detuvo al observar que había obstáculos. El camino era peligroso, pero, tenía que llegar. Giró, de nuevo, se veía perdida entre tantos pasillos idénticos. Rezó todo lo que sabía, rezó, imploró.

Era su oportunidad. Su única oportunidad. "Creo que es aquí", se dijo. Miró en derredor y, temblando, abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba en silencio, entró. No había nada ni nadie, sólo la bañera vacía y su imagen en todos los espejos de aquel baño terrorífico donde era imposible no encontrarse. No estaba, Lavender no estaba. Tenía que mirar en otro de los baños. Debía estar allí.

Iba a salir cuando, de repente, el pomo tembló y ella, aterrada, se escondió tras la puerta. Se mordió la lengua y cerró los ojos. "Por favor, por favor, por favor...". No oía nada, estaba sorda, muda, muerta. Oyó como la puerta se cerraba y abrió de nuevo los ojos. No había nadie. Respiró hondamente, sintió tantas ganas de llorar y gritar, que creyó que se le rompía la garganta. Pero no, resistiría todavía.

Esperó unos segundos y, con valentía, abrió la puerta. Salió y entró en el baño siguiente. Tampoco estaba allí. En el siguiente, Dios, en el siguiente tenía que estar. De nuevo, abrió la puerta y salió. Entonces ocurrió, un guarda se cruzó con ella. Se le heló el sudor de la frente e hizo lo único que podía hacer. Llorar.

- Por favor, ayúdeme...por favor... - suplicó. - No puedo soportarlo, me duele...me duele muchísimo...

Estaba llorando, su cara estaba inundada de lágrimas, lloraba y su voz era desgarradora. El guarda la cogió por los brazos.

- Por favor...

- ¿Qué dices?

- Aquí...es aquí... - dijo señalando su vientre. - por favor...

Una puerta se abrió, y una voz se alzó tras su llanto.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Hermione, qué te duele?

- Aquí...aquí...Dios, creo que he vuelto a sangrar, después de tantos meses...

- Oh...

Era ella, Lavender, era ella. Hermione siguió llorando, pero su dolor ahora estaba invadido por el alivio, la había encontrado.

- Yo te ayudaré. Por favor, - habló Lavender. - será sólo un instante, necesita lavarse y ponerse una compresa de...

- ¡Basta! - gritó el guarda. - Tienes cinco minutos. Cinco minutos. - dijo asqueado. - ¿Quién es tu responsable?

- Es...Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. - sollozó Hermione. - Necesitaba a una mujer...yo...

- Vamos, Hermione. Cinco minutos, sólo cinco minutos. Gracias.

Ambas amigas entraron en el cuarto de baño y tras cerrarse la puerta, se abrazaron con ansiedad.

- Lavender... - sollozó Hermione. - Lavender, oh, Dios, te necesito.

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido escaparte¡Por Merlín! Qué idiotez¿cómo...?

- Lavender, escúchame, es importante. - dijo Hermione con seriedad.

Lavender calló.

- Por favor, necesito tu ayuda. Yo...necesito varias cosas. La más importante, necesito que me consigas una hierba.

- ¿Qué clase de hierba?

- Una hierba prohibida.

- Hermione...

- Lavender¿me ayudarás?

Lavender miró a su derecha. Se vio, reflejada en el espejo. Su rostro apagado, demacrado. Ya no era ella. Sólo era despojos de lo que una vez fue. Ya no le importaba nada. Nada importaba. Sobrevivir, morir... Su destino estaba marcado. Él lo había marcado. Pero, aunque ya nada tuviera sentido para ella, aún era humana, aún recordaba lo que era amar. Recordaba que una vez la quisieron, que una vez la ayudaron. Y no podía dejar a Hermione.

- Claro, pídeme lo que quieras. Te escucho.

Hermione la abrazó.

- Gracias...gracias...

Lavender sonrió.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Draco respiraba agitado. Él lo notó.

- Draco Malfoy...siempre tan frío e impoluto¿qué anda tan mal para que estés así?

El hombre rió, mostrando su sonrisa brillante, en la parte baja, donde sus dientes dorados flameaban cual bandera de oro.

- Por tu bien, espero que nada.

No podía sentarse, mientras que el hombre lo miraba burlón desde su asiento.

- Por supuesto que no, todo va sobre ruedas.

- ¿Todo? - preguntó el rubio arqueando una ceja.

Sacky rió.

- Todo.

Draco, por primera vez, sonrió, satisfecho, pleno.

- Estupendo..estupendo. Bien hecho. No esperaba menos de ti.

- Me enteré de lo de tu padre.

- Mmm...sí.

- Lo siento, era un buen estratega.

- Desde luego. -asintió Draco, sin más que añadir.

Pero J.Sacky tenía un sexto sentido. Si la intuición puede llamarse así. Veía la mentira en los ojos de Draco desde que entró en la habitación, la veía, clara, muy clara.

- Pensaba que no te vería en esta semana. Me habían informado que estabas muy ocupado.

- Me he convertido en un siervo leal y agradable para el Señor. Sobre todo, por mi eficacia. Me necesita y sigue sin entender muy bien..."las basuras muggles", como él las llama.

Draco dibujó una mueca de asco en los labios.

- Me repugna hablar de ello, así que no lo menciones.

- No lo puedo creer. ¿Todavía con la doble moral, Malfoy?

Draco fulminó a Sacky con su mirada de acero.

- No me perdones la vida, Draco. Sólo el Señor lo ha hecho y sólo a él me debo. Contigo puedo ser sincero. ¿Crees que soy estúpido?

- En absoluto.

- Soy un sangre sucia, pero no ciego, ni sordo. Aunque, - sonrió. - ya sabes que puedo ser mudo.

Draco sabía que Sacky siempre apostaba fuerte. Era el riesgo de contar con él.

- ¿De qué hablas? Ve al grano.

- Malfoy, no me hagas reír diciendo que te repugnamos. Porque estás jugándote el cuello por una sangre sucia, Malfoy. Conmigo no tienes que fingir, ni inventar más mentiras de las que ya tienes a tus espaldas.

- No oses...

- ¿Qué¿Desconfiar¿Decir la verdad, quizá? Estás jugando con fuego, Malfoy. Y no es una amenaza, sino una afirmación. Vas a quemarte.

- Tú y yo hicimos un trato¿no es cierto?

Sacky suspiró, asintiendo.

- Pues cierra entonces la puta boca.

- He cumplido. Te toca mover ficha.

Draco, se había ido alterando cada vez más. Casi temblando, abrió el cajón de su mesa y le entregó una llave, que Sacky casi arrancó de sus manos.

- Según los informes, murió el día once junto a su madre. Cambia su nombre, la cara...incluso la voz. Y no me traiciones, Sacky. Porque entonces lo haré yo.

- Descuida, Draco. Descuida.

- Vete. No es bueno que te vean.

Draco abrió la puerta pero Sacky se la cerró.

- ¿Y Alanis?

El rubio contuvo la ira que le crecía dentro.

- No aguantó.

En los ojos de Sacky, desapareció cualquier brillo de alegría pasada y, se tiñieron de gris.

- Está en vuestra sangre, Sacky. - apostilló Malfoy. - Sois débiles.

Sacky estuvo en silencio unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

- Mírate, Malfoy, - dijo el hombre con rudeza. - no soy yo quien ha matado a su padre porque está loco por una sangre sucia. Puedo ser débil... - sonrió. - pero no soy tan cobarde.

Los dos hombres se miraron, retándose. Finalmente, Sacky volvió a su gesto burlón.

- Si necesitas algo, avísame, Draco. Ya sabes, pega un silbidito. Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo. Que tengas un buen día.

Y sin más palabra, salió, dejando a Malfoy con un sabor amargo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Soplaba un viento frío. Los árboles se agitaban, deformando su reflejo nocturno en la sombra del agua. El rumor de aquel silencio, chocaba contra el cristal empañado.

Él se removía entre las sábanas, jadeando, atrapado en el sueño. Nuevamente el acecho de sus miedos invadiendo sus noches con grotescas pesadillas. De repente, se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba empapado en sudor y su corazón bombeaba con avidez, casi saliéndosele del pecho. Intentó tranquilizarse y se enderezó, observando la ventana.

- Ha sido sólo otra pesadilla, sólo eso, nada más.

La serenidad tardaba en llegar, no era nada nuevo todo lo que ocurría. Noche tras noche luchaba contra los demonios que no le dejaban en paz, ni siquiera entonces. Sin embargo, no podía impedir que el sentimiento de ansiedad y temor se le repitiera. Como siempre, llegado a ese punto, se aferró a sus recuerdos, a los maravillosos recuerdos de las etapas de su vida donde había sido plenamente feliz. Entonces sonreía, recordando sus aventuras con Ron y Hermione, las largas tardes donde el estudio y los retos competían contra los partidos de quiddich y las partidas de ajedrez que Ron no se cansaba de ganar nunca.

Y entonces, al recordar a los que le querían y a los que quería, su mente y su alma acudían a ella. Siempre en ese momento eterno del desvelo, cuando las fronteras entre la realidad y el deseo, son simplemente humo.

Ginny y su sonrisa, Ginny y su pelo rojo fuego, Ginny y la seguridad de que todo estaba bien porque estaban juntos. Ginny: paciente, divertida, risueña y directa. Apasionada, cómplice, soñadora.

Harry se sonrió a sí mismo y la imaginó durmiendo en el Cuartel, agotada tras todo el día de esfuerzo. Lo que no imaginaba es que ella, insomne, pensaba en él, justo en ese preciso instante, detenido en su tiempo.

- Quiero que esto acabe.

Se echó de nuevo en la cama. Le dolían los brazos y las piernas. Por suerte, se había acostumbrado al dolor de cabeza permanente. El entrenamiento era duro y no había descanso. El tiempo corría en su contra. Cada segundo aprovechado o desaprovechado, eran puntos para su bando o para el contrario. La presión, era máxima.

Envuelto en su silencio, todo le parecía grande, difícil, oscuro. No podía negar que tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Y, se negaba a tenerlo. No podía, no podía sentirlo. Tenía que ser fuerte. En esas noches de incertidumbre y soledad, más que nunca echaba de menos tener a Ginny a su lado, a Ron, a Hermione, a Dumbledore...

De nuevo, rodeado de recuerdos, le recorrió una extraña sensación por todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos. No sabía qué ocurría.

- Harry, no lo estás.

Abriendo los ojos, buscó la voz.

- No estás solo. Yo estoy contigo.

Entonces, le vio. Alto, mirándole fijamente, con los ojos llenos de infinita ternura.

- No puede ser... - dijo Harry, sintiendo seca su garganta. - Sirius...

Su padrino sonrió. Vestía de blanco, de los pies a la cabeza. Su cabellera negra y sus ojos azulísimos.

- ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

El ojiverde no tenía palabras. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y unas inmensas ganas de llorar y abrazar a su padrino.

- Ey, muchacho, eres grande. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Todos lo estamos.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Shh... escucha, no es malo tener miedo. Es normal. Nos pasa a menudo a todos. No te sientas culpable por ello.

- Sirius, yo...no sé si estoy preparado. Y no puedo fallar. No puedo. ¿Y si...?

Siriu se acercó hasta la cama donde Harry le miraba, atónito, asombrado, pletórico.

- No te hagas preguntas que no puedes responder sin temor a equivocarte. Sólo los cobardes buscan excusas para huir de sus responsabilidades. Y tú sabes que no lo eres.

Su padrino se sentó a su lado. Harrry, eclipsado, no movió ni un músculo.

- La luz nace de las tinieblas. De ahí donde tú te encuentras, aflorará la señal que te mostrará el camino, Harry.

- Pero Sirius, hay que detener a Voldermot cuanto antes...no puedo retrasar esto por más tiempo.

- Hay que saber esperar. - ambos se miraron. - Esperar el momento. Las prisas no son buenas amigas ni del amor ni de tomar decisiones.

Entonces, se levantó y le miró cariñosamente.

- Ahora, duerme. Ese ogro no te dejará descansar mañana. Tienes que dar lo mejor de ti mismo.

Harry se puso en pie.

- Sirius, no te vayas, por favor. No quiero perderte otra vez.

- Jamás me perderás, jamás.

El muchacho abrazó al merodeador. Sintió la protección de su padrino, la calidez del abrazo humano que tanto anhelaba. Sólo Sirius podía conseguir hacerle sentir eso. Le necesitaba.

- Tú eres una parte de todo lo que has encontrado en tu camino. Yo estoy en ti, como tú en mí, Harry.

Sollozando, con esa amarga intuición de la pérdida, Harry le abrazó con fuerza.

- No os decepcionaré, Sirius, lo juro.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Vales más que tus miedos.

Y, cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, Sirius se había desvanecido. ¿Sueño¿alucinación? Asomándose a la ventana, el chico contempló de nuevo su soledad. Pero, en la acera intuyó movimiento. Era un gran perro negro caminando seguro, adelante. Entonces, sonrió. Ya nunca más volvería a sentirse perdido.

Por fin había tomado una decisión definitiva.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Prisa, le había dicho la Madame. Prisa. Hermione le necesitaba. Regresó al Cuartel una vez más. Había aprendido a ser escurridizo. Cogió algunas cosas importantes para el viaje. No podía esperarles. Era lo único que no tenía, tiempo.

Nadie se fiaba de él. Todos le tomaban por un crío, por un niño pequeño e inmaduro. Nadie le reconocía. Nadie.

Estaba harto de esperar, harto de guardar la esperanza y aferrarse al recuerdo, una y otra vez. No podía más, la necesitaba. La espera, la impaciencia, le mataba, cada día un poco más.

La casa estaba en silencio, pero él notaba las respiraciones de todos. Ninguno podía dormir bien a causa de los miedos. Por ello, se cuidó de hacer algún ruido, pues entonces le descubrirían.

Cuando terminó de recoger sus cosas, buscó un papel y escribió una nota.

Después bajó las escaleras intentando que no se escuchase el más leve crujido, en dirección a la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando su corazón le dio un aviso. Giró la cabeza y dio un respingo. Había alguien allí. Intentó vislumbrar en la noche. Apretó su varita, dispuesto a sacarla. Pero, la familiaridad le avisó que no había nada que temer.

Era su hermana. Ginny dormía abrazada a un cojín en el sofá. Se veía tierna y cansada. Ron tuvo deseos de llegar hasta ella y besarle la frente. Pero se contuvo. Retuvo la imagen en su retina y, con pesar y anhelo, dio media vuelta.

Salió del Cuartel y respiró el aire de una noche que rozaba su final. Tenía que ser rápido. Cogería el tren y llegaría hasta la última parada. Después, seguiría a pie. A pie hasta llegar a su destino.

La casa se fue haciendo más y más pequeña mientras él se alejaba.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Era tarde. Tarde para muchas cosas. Pero siempre es mejor llegar tarde que nunca.

La figura avanzaba. Conocía su destino y no tenía miedo. Le acompañaba la seguridad de la libertad, de la libertada ansiada, por la que había pagado un alto precio.

Dentro de la casa, Minerva McGonagall se preparaba un café. Había dormido sus dos horas rutinarias y, le era imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. No escuchó nada mientras dejaba caer el azúcar en la taza humeante. Movió el café con una cucharilla y, tras vuelta y vuelta, se lo llevó a los labios.

- Hola.

Del sobresalto, la taza cayó de sus manos. Milagrosamente, no estalló en el suelo. Se detuvo en el aire y regresó al mueble. La bruja se giró, empuñando su varita contra lo desconocido.

Sin embargo, de su boca no salió ningún hechizo, sino un gemido de sorpresa.

- Jonathan...

- Hola, Minerva. Sentimos haberte asustado.

Ella abrió la boca y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes...

Entonces se fijó en ella. En la niña de los ojos azules, como el cielo.

- Madeleinne...qué grande estás.

Sacky sonrió, Madeleinne no dijo nada, sonrojada. En ese segundo, Minerva se percató de algo:

- ¿Dónde está Alanis, Jonathan?

Como respuesta, el silencio, y la ausencia.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- ¿Una galleta? Tiene trocitos de chocolate, eh.

La niña arrugó la nariz pero la sonrisa de la pelirroja la animó a coger una de las galletas redondas de la bandeja.

- Bien hecho. ¿Ricas, verdad?

Madeleinne asintió tímidamente, Ginny le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Te gustaría dibujar?

- No creo que sea conveniente, Jonathan, no es un buen momento.

La Weasley, oyendo la conversación de la habitación contigua, hizo aparecer hojas en blanco y lápices de colores encima de la mesa.

- ¿Por qué no dibujamos una casa?

Aprovechó para cerrar la puerta.

- Está mal, entendedlo. Es una noticia muy fuerte.

- Minerva, le necesitamos. - exclamó Lupin. - Además, no nos perdonaría que se lo ocultásemos, debe saber la verdad. La conocerá, tarde o temprano, queramos o no.

- Por Merlín, ya sabéis lo que ocurrió cuando creyó que erais leales al que no debe ser nombrado. No puedo ser partícipe de esta locura.

- Minerva, tú eres su amiga desde hace años. Y bien le conoces. - apostó Moody. - Justo lo que más necesitamos es la rabia de Severus. No más mentiras.

La profesora se levantó, mirando a través de la ventana. Llovía, como toda la semana había llovido. Como había llovido desde que empezó toda la guerra. Anhelaba que todo aquello acabase de una buena vez. Y con razón o sinrazón, sabía muy bien lo que había que hacer.

- Está bien. - admitió, bajando la vista. - No más mentiras.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Había dormido bien. No sabía cómo ni por qué. Cuando Draco regresó, lo hizo apagado y sobrio. Ella se hizo la dormida y, cuando despertó, el rubio apenas le dirigió la palabra.

Hermione pidió una ducha y Malfoy le dijo que la mañana siguiente podría bañarse tranquilamente. Ahora estoy cansado, dijo. Y de esta forma, se tendió junto a ella en la cama, la abrazó y en pocos segundos se quedó dormido.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

Al despertar, él seguía durmiendo. Hermione se giró para ponerse cara a cara. Acarició la mejilla blanca del mortífago, dibujó con sus dedos su mandíbula y siguió hacia sus labios.

Entonces Malfoy despertó.

- ¿Qué haces?

Hermione cerró la mano y bajó la vista.

- Lo siento, no quería…

Sintió como las manos del rubio apretaban su cintura.

- …molestarte. Yo…me desperté y te vi y…

- ¿Quieres bañarte?

Hermione sonrió.

- Por favor.

- Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y voy a estar todo el día fuera.

- ¿Todo el día? - dijo con voz apenada.

- Así es. Pero cuando vuelva, vamos a hacer algo especial¿de acuerdo?

- Lo que tú quieras.

- Quiero que te pongas preciosa¿entendido? Preciosa. Ya he elegido la ropa.

Hermione asintió, al tiempo que se enderezaba un poco y se mojaba los labios. Malfoy la acarició, acercándola a él. La olía, la sentía. Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó.

Él besó su cuello. Ella temblaba por dentro. A veces temía que todo aquello se le escapase de las manos.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tumbado en la cama, no le vio llegar, pero lo presintió.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

- Hola, Severus. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Fue como salir de golpe de un sueño. Sintió como la electricidad de los recuerdos recorría todo su cuerpo.

Esa voz.

- Jonathan… - tragó saliva. - ¿Jonathan?

Jonathan Sacky se acercó a la cama, hasta que Severus pudo observar a ciencia cierta que no había sufrido ninguna alucinación, todo aquello era real. Era él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es difícil de explicar…Severus. Pero tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

El hombre intentó enderezarse, pero Sacky se lo impidió.

-Estás débil, no debes hacer esfuerzos aún…

- Déjame en paz, soy bastante mayor para obedecer órdenes de nadie.

- Siempre el mismo carácter… -sonrió. – Como Alanis.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Sacky enterró la cabeza y suspiró.

- La han matado.

- ¿Qué? No.

Entonces Jonathan Sacky contuvo el aliento y las ganas de llorar por todo el dolor y la injusticia. Lo contuvo y miró fijamente a Severus Snape.

- Y por eso, estoy aquí.

La mirada es el espejo del alma. Y los ojos de Sacky estaban teñidos de rojo.

- Quiero venganza.

El rojo de la ira.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He vuelto. Lo sé. Parece un milagro pero es real. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Este capítulo me ha costado la vida misma y no estoy contenta con el resultado, os lo confieso, pero me veía en la obligación de publicar o de estancarme para siempre en este punto.

Mis planes se van cumpliendo según lo trazado y todo va en buen camino. Como veis, los enigmas parecen ir resolviéndose, a la par que surgen nuevas complicaciones.

**Hermione y Draco**: esta relación sé que os estará mareando¿qué opináis¿qué creéis? Me interesa, me interesa. ¿Qué me decís de la actitud de Hermione¿y el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy¿Qué sienten nuestros protagonistas?

**Ron:** ¿encontrará el pelirrojo a Hermione¿le encontrarán a él¿Ha sido una locura, una inmadurez hacer lo que ha hecho o un acto de amor?

**Jonathan Sacky:** La historia de este personaje se conocerá al completo en el próximo capítulo. Sé que ha quedado un poco raro, pero será clave para el futuro de la historia. ¿Os sorprende¿os gusta¿os parece una locura?

**Harry:** una amiga que quiero mucho me pidió la presencia del gran Sirius Black en esta historia. Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienes la sesión Sirius Black, corta pero intensa. ¿Qué pensáis de Harry¿confiáis en él¿será capaz de afrontar su gran responsabilidad¿está preparado?

**Lavender:** ¿ayudará a Hermione¿qué le habrá pedido ésta?

**La Orden¿**cuál será su próximo movimiento¿qué le ocurre a Tonks¿descubrirán qué planea Voldemort¿qué pensáis vosotras¿qué maquina el Lord Tenebroso?

Bueno…no os miento si digo que estoy deseando desvelaros todos estos secretos y, os aseguro, que no vais a tardar tanto en saberlos, ya que el próximo capítulo está muy adelantado (y lo digo en serio!!) y, será, impresionante, os lo aseguro (palabrita de Lira Garbo :P).

Muchísimas gracias a todas, de corazón, me habéis dado ánimo, apoyo, tirones de oreja (merecidos) pero sobre todo, siempre, en todo momento, me habéis hecho sentir que teníais confianza y deseo en que siguiera con la historia, aunque hubiera pasado mucho tiempo. Y una vez dije, y lo afirmo, que nunca dejaré una historia a medio terminar. Eso sería cobarde e imperdonable. Así que, otra vez, siento el retraso, pero…¿mejor tarde que nunca?

Para cualquier cosa que queráis, reviews, emails, messenger…vuestro apoyo es fundamental y sois las inspiradoras de cada capítulo. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Os veo muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo, ya 23.

Os quiere

_**Lira Garbo**_

_**A quien dices el secreto das tu libertad.**_

_**Fernando de Rojas**_


End file.
